Taking Chances Traduction Butterfly Betty
by Missleez
Summary: Bella, mère célibataire et Edward, père célibataire se rencontrent le jour de la rentrée de leur enfant. Les garçons deviennent vite amis mais Edward et Bella le seront-ils ? Ou peut-être plus qu'amis ? ... AH et MA TERMINÉE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et Tanking Chances est la super histoire de butterflybetty. Je ne suis que la traductrice sur ce coup là... ^^

_Encore elle ? Oh non, elle nous lachera jamais ! Ne la regardes pas, peut-être qu'elle partira d'elle même... _

Mais non non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Restez ;) ! Je débarque encore en ce début de semaine avec une nouvelle traduction que la gentille butterflybetty ( http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1964154/butterflybetty) me laisse faire.  
J'avoue que c'est un peu imprévu mais je ne pouvais pas rater ma chance donc me revoilà ! ^^

Taking Chances (en VO à cette adresse, http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6150442/1/Taking_Chances ) est une histoire très différente des deux premières sur lesquelles je travaille (Le Clan et Dangerous Corporate Liaisons). Elle est en cours, avec déjà pas mal de chapitres et c'est une fiction que j'aime énormément (j'attends la publication avec impatience ^^). Butterflybetty est une auteur de fanfiction assez connue sur le site, elle a déjà fait plein d'histoires, donc je suis ravie de vous faire découvrir celle-ci.

Attention, malgré ses airs un peu ''gentils'', c'est une fiction **classée M** (comme toutes les fictions sur lesquelles je bosse d'ailleurs ;)) et cela sera très vrai dans les prochains chapitres (Bon rien d'horrible, je vous rassure tout de suite, mais des lemons qui méritent bien leur _''rated M'' _^^). Donc je le répéte, âmes sensibles et personnes qui n'ont pas l'âge... passez votre chemin, merci ;).

Je publierai cette fiction toutes les deux semaines sans faute le mardi, avec parfois de l'avance (ça dépendra de ma rapidité sur les chapitres) mais jamais de retard (du moins pour l'instant ça marche bien pour moi, alors...) Je suis organisée et traduire une histoire est moins dure que d'en faire une, donc ça devrait bien se passer ;p !

Ce premier chapitre devrait rappeler de bon (ou mauvais) souvenirs à un peu tout le monde, puisqu'il concerne le premier jour de maternel ! Rappelez vous donc comment vous ou vos enfants, vous êtes litéralement greffés à la jambe parental ^^ en ce jour fatidique... J'en pleurais presque encore :p !

Bon je crois que j'ai dit l'essentiel (humm ?), je vous retrouve en bas si quelque chose d'autre me vient... ^^

* * *

« Alexander Brody, descends tes fesses ici tout de suite ! » hurlais-je depuis le bas des escalier. « Tu vas êtres en retard ! »

« Je descends. » ronchonna-t-il alors qu'il descendait les marches d'un pas lourd. « Je vois pas pourquoi je dois aller à l'école de toute façon, Maman »

« C'est la loi et Grand-père ferait tout le chemin de Forks à ici pour m'arrêter si je ne t'y envoyais pas. Désolée, petit homme. » Je souriais et m'agenouillais pour faire le lacet de mon fils de cinq ans.

« Peu importe. » bouda-t-il.

« Très bien Mr Du Ronchon. » je souriais, arrangeant le col de sa chemise. « Qu'est ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner ? Crêpes ou gaufres ?

« Hum » répondait-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. « Crêpes ! »

« Crêpes ça sera. » rigolais-je.

Alex et moi nous rendîmes dans la cuisine. Il s'assit à table et je lui tendis immédiatement son livre de coloriage ainsi que ses crayons de couleur. Nous avions pris l'habitude de les laisser sur la table, pour qu'il les ait toujours pour s'occuper pendant que je cuisine, puisqu'il adorait être dans la cuisine avec moi.

« Tu les veux aux myrtilles ou aux pépites de chocolat ? » luis demandais-je, alors que je mettais tous les ingrédients dans le bol du mixer.

« Myrtilles. » marmonna-t-il.

Je rigolais doucement et sortis les myrtilles du frigo. Lorsqu'il commençait à colorier, c'était dur d'attirer son attention. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour faire quelques petites crêpes. Je les posais en face de lui et l'aidais à verser du sirop dessus. Il continua de colorier son livre Spiderman alors qu'il mangeait.

Je venais juste de finir de nettoyer la poêle quand le téléphone sonna. Posant l'ustensile sur le comptoir, j'allais jusqu'au téléphone et le récupérais. Je souriais en voyant le numéro appelant.

« C'est pour toi, Alex. » Je lui souriais en lui tendant le téléphone. Il le prit et appuya sur le bouton vert pour décrocher.

« Allo. » dit-il. Aussitôt, son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire. « Grand-père !... Rien, je colorie... ouais, ouais, Spiderman... Je pense. Maman a dit que tu l'arrêterais si je n'y allais pas... Non, mais je ne lui ais pas dit que je ne la croyais pas... Tu sais comment elle est. » rigola Alex.

Je roulais des yeux alors que je préparais sa boîte pour le déjeuner. J'y mis son sandwich, une pomme, une boîte de jus et deux cookies.

« Je le ferais... Je promets.. D'accord, bouge pas. Maman, Grand-père veut te parler. »

« D'accord, va mettre ta boîte à déjeuner dans ton cartable. » lui demandais-je alors que je lui tendais sa boîte Spiderman en échange du téléphone.

« Bien. » souffla-t-il. Je secouais la tête et mis le téléphone à mon oreille. Je pouvais y entendre mon père, Charlie rigoler.

« Ouais, c'est pas drôle, Papa. » marmonnais-je.

« Oh, bien sûr que si ça l'est, Bells. » rigola Charlie. « Tout va bien se passer pour lui. »

« Je sais. » murmurais-je. « Je crois qu'il juste anxieux. »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est. » répondis Charlie. « Je lui ais dit que je l'appellerai après l'école pour savoir comment s'est passé son premier jour. Alors envoies moi un texto ou un e-mail quand vous rentrerez à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Ok. » grognais-je. « Tu sais que c'est bizarre que tu dises des trucs comme texto ou e-mail. »

« Ouais, ouais, excuses moi de vivre avec mon temps. » me railla-t-il.

« Wow ! Je vais raccrochais maintenant. » rigolais-je. « Je t'enverrai un message plus tard, Papa. »

« D'accord, je t'aime ma chérie. Ne pleures pas. » se moqua-t-il.

« Ouais, je t'aime aussi, Papa. » grommelais-je en secouant la tête.

Je raccrochais et posais le téléphone sur le comptoir. J'allais jusqu'au salon et y trouver Alex, essayant de faire rentrer sa boîte à déjeuner dans son cartable. Souriant, j'allais le voir et m'accroupissais à côté de lui.

« Un coup de main ? » lui proposais-je.

« Je m'en occupe. » marmonna-t-il, poussant très fort. Je restais là pendant environ une minute alors qu'il continuait à pousser, jusqu'à ce que finalement, la boîte rendre dans son cartable. « C'est fait. »

« Bien jouer. » Je lui souriais alors que je refermais complètement son sac. Il était rempli de ses affaires d'école. « T'es prêt à partir ? »

« Je suppose. » murmura-t-il en me regardant de ses grands yeux bleus effrayés. « Tu me promets que tout va bien se passer ? »

« Je te le promets. » Je lui souriais, caressant sa joue.

« D'accord. » murmura-t-il.

Alex et moi sortîmes pour prendre ma voiture, une Audi SUV. Je l'installais dans son réhausseur, vérifiant bien que sa ceinture était bien mise. Il sortit son livre de coloriage et ses crayons de la poche accrochée au dos du siège passager et commença à colorier alors que je m'installais à la place du conducteur. Le regardant à nouveau, je démarrais la voiture et mis ma propre ceinture de sécurité. Je me retournais et sortis la voiture de l'allée en direction de sa nouvelle école.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me garais sur le parking de l'école primaire Clover. Je descendis et aidais Alex à sortir de son réhausseur puis de la voiture. Il s'accrocha à ma main et nous traversâmes la rue vers l'école. A chaque pas, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi, jusqu'à être collé à ma jambe. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au bureau où se trouvait une femme aux cheveux rouge/orange assise derrière un grand bureau. Elle nous regarda et sourit alors que la porte se refermait derrière nous.

« Bonjour. » salua-t-elle ave entrain tout en nous souriant. « Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? »

« Mon fils est un nouvel élève. » expliquais-je. « Je l'ai inscrit la semaine dernière pour le jardin d'enfants. »

« Bien sûr. » souris la femme en regardant Alex. « Tu dois être Alexander Swan. »

« Oh, il préfère Alex. » répondis-je alors qu'il s'accrochait encore plus fort à ma jambe.

« D'accord, Alex. » dit-elle. « Je suis Mme Cope. »

« Bonjour. » murmura Alex.

« Il est un peu timide. » expliquais-je. « Je suis Bella Swan. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Bella. » sourit Mme Cope. Elle farfouilla dans ses papiers avant de sortir une longue liste et de la parcourir. Elle sourit encore et nous regarda.

« Bien, il semblerait qu'Alex soir dans la classe de Mme Whitlock. Elle se trouve au rez-de-chaussé, dans l'aile D. »

Mme Cope nous expliqua rapidement comment trouver l'aile D et la classe d'Alex. Je la remerciais et réussis d'une façon ou d'une autre en faisant levier à décrocher mon fils de ma jambe. Alex resta proche de moi alors que nous traversions le hall et la cour arrière de l'école. Entre les deux écoles principales, où me dit-on se trouvait les enfants de deux à cinq ans, il y avait une immense cour de récréation, avec plusieurs cages à poule, des toboggans et des balançoires. Je souriais à mon fils alors que nous passions devant et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit bâtiment qui longeait le fond de la cour.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la classe d'Alex et attendîmes derrière une grande femme mince aux cheveux foncés qui consolait sa fille. Cette dernière sanglotait de façon incontrôlable contre la jambe de sa mère. Mon coeur se brisa un peu lorsqu'elle supplia sa maman de ne pas la laisser.

« Annabeth, tu sais que Mme Whitlock ne laissera rien t'arriver. » la rassura la femme.

Mme Whitlock, une petite femme aux allures de lutin et qui avait ramené ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval, s'agenouilla à côté d'Annabeth et sa mère.

« Ma puce, on va tellement s'amuser aujourd'hui. » lui sourit Mme Whitlock. « Tu ne veux pas t'amuser avec nous ? »

« Si. » renifla Annabeth. Elle se détacha de sa mère et essuya son nez avec sa main. « Je vais aller bien maintenant, Maman. »

« Je viendrai te chercher dès que tu sors, je te le promets. » lui répondis sa mère en embrassant sa joue encore mouillée.

Annabeth hocha la tête et porta son cartable dans la classe. Mme Whitlock et la mère de la petite fille se levèrent et s'enlacèrent. « Si elle recommence à pleurer, envoies moi un texto. »

« Elle ira bien, Angela. » rigola Mme Whitlock. « Promis. »

« Je sais. » soupira Angela. Elle se tourna et sourit à Alex et à moi avant de repartir vers le portail qui donnait sur le parking derrière l'école.

« Eh bien, qui avons nous là ? » demanda Mme Whitlock.

Alex était cramponné à ma jambe alors que sa maîtresse s'agenouillait en face de nous et lui tendait la main.

« Je ne pense pas que nous ayons déjà été présentés. Je suis Mme Whitlock. »

« Je suis Alex. » murmura-t-il en me regardant. Je souris et hochais la tête.

Il lâcha ma main et serra la sienne.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Mme Whitlock. « J'étais tellement excitée d'apprendre que tu serais dans ma classe, Alex. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dans la classe chercher ton bureau pendant que je parle avec ta maman pendant une petite minute. »

« D'accord. » murmura Alex.

Je m'agenouillais à son niveau et l'enlaçais.

« Je te verrai tout à l'heure, Maman. »

« D'accord, sois sage aujourd'hui. » Je souris et Alex hocha juste la tête avant de rentrer dans la classe. Je me levais et retenais les larmes qui menaçaient déjà de couler.

« Je suis Alice Whitlock. » me sourit la maîtresse d'Alex en me tendant la main.

« Bella Swan. » luis répondis-je en lui serrant.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer officiellement, Bella » me dit Alice.

« TATIE ALI ! » beugla un petit garçon aux cheveux auburns alors qu'il prenait le virage du couloir en courant.

« Anthony. » s'exclama Alice enthousiaste, lui faisant un câlin alors qu'il se jetait dans ses bras. « Je savais que tu serais en retard. »

« Nous ne somme pas en retard. » fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vis un homme incroyablement beau qui se tenait là. Il avait les mêmes cheveux auburns qu'Anthony. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant et étincelant. Sa mâchoire était carrée et sa peau était pale et sans défaut. Il souriait alors qu'il nous regardait tous les trois tour à tour.

« Nous étions presque en retard, mais tu vois, on est finalement à l'heure. » Je respirais profondément et détournais mon regard de lui.

« Peu importe Edward. » grogna Alice. « Anthony, va trouver ta place. »

« D'accord, Mme Whitlock. » ricana Anthony. Il se tourna vers Edward et leva le poing.

« A plus, Papa. »

« A plus. » répondit Eward, tapant doucement son poing contre celui de son fils. « Sois sage ou t'iras pas chez Mamie et Papi. »

« Oh, mec. » gémit Anthony en rentrant dans la classe. Edward, Alice et moi ne pouvions plus nous arrêter de rire.

« Alice, s'il fait des siennes, tu m'appelles, okay ? » demanda Edward, tout en reculant de quelques pas.

« Okay. » sourit Alice. Edward me regarda avant de se retourner et de remonter le couloir en courant.

« Bien, Bella, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille avant qu'ils ne commencent à peindre les murs ou un truc du genre. »

« Oh, il faut que je te dises qu'Alex est allergique aux arachides, genre mortellement allergique. » expliquais je alors que je sortais un morceau de papier de ma poche arrière. « Voilà mon numéro, au cas ou... »

« Je gère. » sourit Alice. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Tout va bien se passer. »

« J'espère, oui. » murmurais-je

Je me retournais et me rendais dans l'entrée de l'école alors qu'Alice refermait la porte de la classe.

Je repassais devant le bureau et rejoignais ma voiture avant de grimper à l'intérieur. Je rentrais directement à la maison, puis allais aussitôt dans mon bureau. J'allumais mon ordinateur portable et redescendais à la cuisine pour me préparer du café. De retour dans mon bureau, je m'installais sur mon fauteuil et recommençais la correction de mon nouveau livre pour la énième fois.

La maison était horriblement silencieuse sans Alex auprès de moi. J'avais l'habitude de l'entendre jouer dans sa chambre ou regarder la télé derrière moi alors que j'écrivais, ou, mince, parfois, il prenait juste une chaise et s'asseait à mon bureau pendant que je travaillais. Je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer le silence. En fait, après seulement quelques heures, j'allumais mon iPod pour faire un peu de bruit. Je me débrouillais d'une manière ou d'une autre pour faire passer la journée et finalement, il était l'heure de récupérer Alex.

Je descendis les escalier pratiquement en courant et sautais dans ma voiture. Attachant ma ceinture, je sortais de l'allée en même temps et fis le chemin de vingt-minutes jusqu'à l'école. Je tentais ma chance et me garais dans le parking de derrière cette fois. Je descendais de voiture et marchais jusqu'au portail ou trois autres femmes, dont la mère d'Annabeth, Angela attendaient.

« Salut. » me dit-elle en souriant « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter ce matin, avec la folie de ce premier jour d'école. Je suis Angela Cheney. »

« Bella Swan. » répondis-je doucement.

« Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Bella. » dit Angela avant de se tourner vers les deux autres femmes.

« Voici Rose Cullen et Kate Mitchell. Leur enfant sont en CP, la classe se trouve à l'opposé de l'aile D où se trouve les nôtres. Mesdames, voici Bella. Son fils... » Elle s'arrêta, me regardant alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de mon fils.

« Alex. » répondis-je

« Son fils, Alex est dans la classe d'Anna. » expliqua Angela.

« Heureuse de te connaître, Bella. » me sourit Kate. C'était une belle blonde, avec les cheveux aux épaules et les yeux gris-âtre.

« Tu es de Seattle ? » me demanda Rose, une magnifique femme aux cheveux blond-miel soyeux, avec de longues jambes et des yeux bleus cristal.

« Hum, non. » dis-je en secouant la tête. « Je vis ici depuis environ sept ans. »

« Oh. » marmonna Rose

Nous tombâmes dans un silence gênant. Aucune d'entre nous ne savait quoi dire aux autres. Je m'appuyais contre le mur derrière moi et elles reprirent leur discussion entre elles. Il était évident qu'elles se connaissaient depuis un grand moment et je ne me sentais pas à ma place.

« Rose, est-ce qu'Emmett travaille ce week-end ? » demanda Edward, arrivant derrière elle alors qu'il faisait tourner ses clefs sur son doigt. Il me regarda et me souris avant de recentrer son attention sur Rose.

« Non, il emmène Elliott s'inscrire pour l'équipe de foot. » expliqua-t-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'espérais qu'il voudrait bien nous aider Jas et moi à coacher l'équipe. » répondit Edward. « Il y a une réunion après les évaluations des joueurs. »

« D'accord, je suis sûre qu'il voudra. » lui sourit Rose. Elle se tourna vers moi. « Est-ce que tu vas inscrire Alex, Bella ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonnais-je en mordant ma lèvre.

« Salut, je suis Edward Cullen. » me dit Edward en me tendant la main. Je rougis légèrement alors que je plaçais ma main dans la sienne. Dès qu'elles entrèrent en contact, je sentis une décharge me parcourir. Je retirais rapidement ma main de sa poignée.

« Bella Swan. » marmonnais-je

« Tu devrais inscrire ton fils. » sourit Edward. « Ca serait un super moyen pour lui de rencontrer d'autres gamins. »

« Hum, je lui en parlerais. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être avec d'autres enfants, alors... »

« Hey, pas de pression ni rien. » rigola Edward alors que le portail s'ouvrait. Angela, Rose et Kate partirent directement.

« Après toi. »

Je suis quasiment sûre que mon visage ressemblait à une tomate mûre alors que je chancelais, Edward à ma suite. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la classe de nos enfants avec Angela et une poignée d'autres parents qui attendaient. Je m'appuyais à nouveau contre le mur et regardais mes pieds alors que la cloche sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, Alice ouvrit la porte de sa classe.

« En ligne contre le mur les enfants. Si vos parents ne sont pas encore là et que vous ne prenez pas le bus, restez bien contre le mur, s'il vous plait. » leur demanda Alice.

Je regardais à l'intérieur alors qu'Alex arrivait en se balançant, son cartable sur l'épaule.

« Maman, j'ai passé une super journée ! » Il criait pratiquement et je ris alors que je m'agenouillais devant lui.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oh ouais; J'étais assis à côté d'Anthony qui est genre trop marrant, Maman. »

« Bien, c'est super Alex. Tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison ? Grand-père va téléphoner, tu te rappelles ? »

« Ouais, je suis prêt. »

Il se tourna vers Anthony qui parlait avec Edward. « On se voit demain, Anthony. »

« Sûr, Alex. » lui sourit ce dernier en hochant de la tête.

Je remarquais qu'Edward semblait choqué ou surpris de l'amitié entre nos deux garçons, ou peut-être que j'imaginais des trucs.

Alex et moi retournâmes à la voiture. Une fois bien installais, je nous conduisis à la maison alors que mon fils s'extasier à propos d'Anthony. Je commençais même à croire que ce dernier était une sorte de super héros vu la façon dont il parlait de lui.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, j'envoyais un texto à Charlie, le prévenant qu'il pouvait téléphoner et il le fit moins d'une minute après.

Je préparais un quatre-heure pour Alex alors qu'il expliquait à Charlie à quel point Anthony était cool. Lorsqu'il eut fini de raconter chaque moment de sa journée à mon père, il prit le bol de raisin et partit regarder la télé pour un moment.

Je rigolais et m'assis à table.

« Et bien, on dirait que ça journée s'est très bien passée. » grogna Charlie.

« Sans blague. » rigolais-je.

« Comment s'est passée la tienne ? » alors qu'il me posait la question, je pouvais presque voir son sourire moqueur.

« Oh mon Dieu, Papa, c'était horrible ! » gémis-je. « Je suis rentrée directement à la maison et essayé de travailler mais c'était bizarrement silencieux. J'ai fini par mettre de la musique pour briser le silence. Je te jure, j'ai failli mettre Disney Channel ! »

« Wow. On dirait que ta journée n'était pas aussi bonne que la sienne. » rigola-t-il.

« Je sais. » marmonnais-je. « C'est pathétique, non ? »

« Un peu. » gloussa Charlie. « Mais c'est bon pour toi. »

« Je sais. » soufflais-je en hochant la tête. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai encore trois chapitre à corriger avant de préparer le diner. »

« D'accord, ma chérie, je t'aime. Dis à Alex que je le verrai dans quelques semaines, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Papa. Je t'aime aussi. »

Je soupirais et raccrochais le téléphone avant de prendre mon bol de raisins et de me rendre dans mon bureau.

Alex était allongé sur le canapé et regardait Phineas et Ferb alors qu'il mangeait son goûter. Je souriais intérieurement avant de m'asseoir et de reprendre les trois derniers chapitres.  
C'était bête, mais l'avoir avec moi dans la même pièce, télé allumée, me réconfortait.

Après avoir finis mon boulot, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et nous préparais des spaghettis pour le diner. Alex commença à bailler au milieu du repas. Quand il eut fini, je lui fis prendre un bain puis le préparer pour aller se coucher. Je m'assis au bord de son lit et dégageais ses cheveux blonds de son visage alors qu'il baillait à nouveau.

« T'es fatigué, mon bonhomme ? »

« Un peu. » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi... Hey, je me demandais si tu voulais rejoindre l'équipe de foot ? J'ai entendu des parents en discuter. »

« Ouais, Anthony m'en a parlé. » sourit Alex. « Je peux jouer ? »

« Si tu en as envie. »

« J'en ai envie. » répondit-il alors qu'il baillait encore.

« D'accord, petite marmotte. » Je me penchais et embrassais son front. « A demain matin. »

« A demain. » marmonna-t-il déjà endormi.

Je descendis de son lit et allumais sa veilleuse avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Je traversais le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je lus un moment puis me mis en pyjama avant de tomber de sommeil. Plus tard, au petit matin, je sentis Alex se glisser dans mon lit. Je souris lorsqu'il se blottit contre moi et me rendormis.

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai rien d'autre à ajouter... ce qui est assez fou pour une bavarde comme moi ^^...

Ahh si ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Attention, je ne force personne (je déteste être forcée - - esprit de contradiction un peu trop fort ;) ) mais si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, j'y répondrai comme toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir !

A dans quinze jours ou jeudi sur mon autre traduction :) Passez une bonne semaine en attendant.

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes ! Surprise ! ^.^

Disclaimer: Twilight est appartient à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, je ne suis que la traductrice mais j'y jette quand même mon grain d'sel :)

Je sais ce que vous vous dites _"Elle avait dit quinze jours... J'comprends pas... Elle est bizarre..." _^^ mais en fait, je suis déjà de retour pour vous remercier pour plusieurs choses.

Tout d'abord, votre engouement pour cette fiction, qui m'a vraiment prise par surprise. Entendons nous bien, je connais la valeur de cette histoire puisque son auteur est très douée et géniale et que je l'ai lu mais ça me fait quand même bizarre d'avoir reçu autant de reviews et d'alertes/favoris. Je passe pas mal de temps dessus alors ça me touche beaucoup.

Ensuite, pour un fait divers qui m'a bien embêté en cette fin de semaine. Ouais, bon, enfin quelqu'un avait pris mon travail et avait tout mis sous son nom. Je ne vais pas revenir là dessus puisqu'elle l'a gentiment retiré, il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter. Par contre, je voudrais remercier énormémmmmennnntt les personnes qui m'ont aidée sur ce coup là. J'ai reçu beaucoup de PM et des reviews ont été mises sur le vilain post. Alors merci, merci. J'étais vraiment paniquée mais grâce à vous, tout est bien qui fini bien.  
Maintenant, je crois même que je peux me considérer comme une auteur/traductrice officielle de fanfictions puisque j'ai eu ce problème là ^^. Je croise quand les mêmes les doigts pour ne pas avoir à le revivre (trop stressant pour la petite nature que je suis ^^).

Ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne - - - Réponses à mes reviewers anonymes de mon dark coeur ;)

(Ilonka): Merci pour ta review, c'est un plaisir pour moi. La suite est juste après ! A très vite j'espère !

(diana): Bein je suis très contente que ça t'es plu, merci en tout cas ) à très bientôt !

(britna): Salut ! Contente de te retrouver ici :) comme toujours, merci pour tes commentaires (j'adore ^^) See ya' !

(PatiewSnow): Bein tu vois je suis pas méchante, finalement les quinze jours sont vite passés ^^ Merci beaucoup et à bientôt

(Lily - Rose): Hey ! Merci pour ta review :) Comme d'habitude, c'est un plaisir pour moi de te retrouver dans mes commentaires ^^ Perso, je ne me rappelle pas trop de la maternelle... Seules mes crises de larmes me reviennent en mémoire alors... :p Bref, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! à très vite !

(Audrey): Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'en veux pas, je fais exactement pareil quand une nouvelle traduction arrive sur le site français ^^ ! Merci pour ta review et je suis contente de te retrouver à chaque fois sur "le Clan" ^^ See ya' !

(Rosabella01): Comme pour ton message sur "le Clan", je suis obligée de te répondre ici. Je voulais vraiment t'envoyer un teaser mais j'ai pas pu :'( Peut-être pourrais tu activer les messages privés ? Comme ça pour la prochaine fois... ;) Anthony te fait penser à Emmett ? L'explication arrive avec ce chapitre ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup !

Ceci marque la fin des réponses aux reviewers anonymes (pas si anonymes que ça si vous voulez mon avis ^^) APPEL A TEMOINS (^.^): Comme d'hab, votre avis m'intéresse alors si ça vous dit n'hésitez pas à laisser des messages, sinon bein enjoy' ;)

Par rapport à la demande de Rosabella01, je dois avouer que je n'avais pas pensé aux teasers auparavant mais cette semaine, j'ai décidé que pour chaque review sur mes fictions traduites, j'enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre. Je le répéte, je fais pas ça pour avoir "plus de reviews" (c'est stupide) disons que je fais ça pour vous remercier t'avoir pris le temps de laisser votre trace ;)

Je maintiens la publication bimensuelle mais comme pour ce chapitre, si j'ai de l'avance et de bons retours, je reviendrai plus vite... Que voulez-vous y à pas à dire ce que ça pousse ce genre de truc ^^. Je ressemble à un âne avec sa carotte (*jolie image* ^^)

Attendant, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Perso, j'aime bien Edward/Papa ^^. Je vous retrouve en bas pour vous dire au revoir !

* * *

Edward POV

« Anthony, bouge ton derrière ! » beuglai-je en sortant de ma chambre.

« J'ai faim. » se plaignit-il.

« Dépêche toi plus vite que ça ou j'appelle Tatie Ali et lui demande de te faire un tofu dog (_NdT: comme un hot dog mais avec du tofu_) pour le déjeuner. » rigolai-je.

« Non, Papa. » gémit Anthony en sortant de sa chambre en trébuchant. « S'te plait fais pas ça. »

« Alors, je te suggère de te dépêcher ou on va être encore ''presque en retard''. » souris-je satisfait.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, le laissant alors qu'il marmonnais dans sa barbe. Il me rejoint en courant quelques minutes plus tard, enfilant son t-shirt Spiderman, celui qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis deux mois et essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux. J'étais fou de ce petit garçon mais ses cheveux n'allais jamais rester comme ça. C'était une malédiction que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je reportais toute la faute sur mon père, il n'avait pas ce problème là.

« Je meurs de faim. » dit-il d'une voix geignarde alors qu'il s'avachissait sur la table. Je roulais des yeux et attrapais un bol, la boite de céréales qu'il avait choisi deux jours auparavant au magasin, une cuillère et du lait avant de les mettre devant lui.

« Déguste. » souris-je.

« Alex m'a dit que sa maman lui faisait des crêpes. » marmonna-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais jamais de crêpes ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas mettre le feu à notre maison. » lui expliquai-je en le regardant par dessus mon épaule alors que je préparais son déjeuner. « Et depuis quand t'aimes les crêpes de toute façon ? »

« Depuis maintenant. » me répondit-il en versant du lait sur ses céréales.

Je rigolais intérieurement alors que j'attrapais le lait et le ranger dans le frigo. Anthony n'avait pas arrêté à propos d'Alex depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école hier. Dire que j'étais choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Anthony n'avait jamais été du genre à s'emballer pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il était amical et sociable mais n'avait jamais été aussi enthousiaste à l'égard d'un gamin. C'était sympa de le voir si ouvert pour une fois.

« Alors t'es content de faire du foot ? » lui demandai-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

« Ouais. » sourit Anthony. « J'espère qu'Alex jouera. Il allait demander à sa maman s'il pouvait. Il avait jamais joué avant. T'arrives à croire ça ? »

« Non, j'y crois pas. » rigolai-je en secouant la tête. « Allez finis ton petit-déjeuner et vas te laver les dents. »

« D'ac'. » gémit Anthony.

Il finit rapidement ses céréales et quitta la table. Je lavais son bol et allais l'attendre devant la porte d'entrée.

Après m'être assuré qu'il s'était bien lavé les dents, je nous entraînais vers ma voiture, une Volvo argenté. Une fois qu'il fut installé dans son réhausseur, je me dirigeais vers la place du conducteur et montais. Je démarrais la voiture et nous partîmes pour son école.

Je me garais à côté d'une Audi SUV noire et fis descendre Anthony de son siège. Il attrapa son cartable et décolla vers sa classe. Je me dépêchais de le rattraper et le trouvais, se tenant devant Bella et Alex. Alex et lui parlaient avec animation de foot.

Bella leva la tête et me sourit avant de retourner son attention sur les garçons. Elle était incroyablement belle. Elle avait de long cheveux marron foncé avec juste quelques mèches rousses éparpillées. Sa peau ivoire était parfaite et lisse mais ce qui m'attirais le plus chez elle était ses incroyables yeux. Ils étaient du marron le plus foncé, presque comme du chocolat fondu. Je pris une grande inspiration et me tins derrière mon fils.

« Eh bein, Edward, t'es effectivement à l'heure. » rigola Alice alors qu'elle ouvrait sa porte. Je roulais des yeux à l'attention de ma petite soeur. « Je crois que c'est un miracle ! »

« Marrant, Alice, très marrant. » marmonnais-je.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » rigola-t-elle encore. Elle regarda ensuite vers le coin où tous les gosses s'étaient rassemblés à l'extérieur de sa porte.

« Alors, allez-vous tous rentrer ? On va tellement s'amuser aujourd'hui ! »

Je secouais la tête alors que les enfants commencèrent à rentrer dans la classe. Alice était toujours un monstre de joie. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarquais que Bella souffla alors qu'elle regardait Alex se diriger vers la classe. Elle se retourna et partit vers le parking. Je me raclais la gorge et me tournais à mon tour pour la suivre.

« Bye, Edward. » chantonna Alice.

Je lui fis au revoir de la main, sachant très bien qu'elle se moquait de moi.

Bella avait atteint une SUV garée juste à côté de ma voiture et grimpa. Je lui fis signe alors que je montais dans ma voiture. J'aurais pu jurer qu'elle ait rougi alors qu'elle me rendit mon petit geste. Elle sortit son véhicule de la place de parking et quitta l'école. Je secouais la tête pour faire sortir toutes mes pensées sur elle, puis j'enclenchais la marche arrière et revenais à la maison.

Je me garais dans l'allée et rentrais à l'intérieur. J'allais dans la cuisine et me versais une tasse de café avant de rejoindre ma chambre noire. Je passais une grande partie de la matinée à développer les trois rouleaux de pellicule que j'avais pris la semaine dernière pour une famille qui voulait des photos de leur nouveau-né. J'avais mis une éternité avant de réussir à faire sourire leur petite fille de trois ans pour pouvoir enfin prendre les photos.

Je me préparais un sandwich pour le déjeuner et le mangeais en parcourant mes mails. C'était triste et pathétique mais j'étais ennuyeux à mourir. Un des avantages de travailler à la maison était que j'avais toujours Anthony avec moi. Maintenant, j'étais seul, je devais me distraire par moi-même. Je passais un après-midi insignifiant à traîner à la maison, zappant de chaîne en chaîne sur la télé et regardant l'horloge tourner tout doucement.

Finalement, c'était l'heure d'aller récupérer Anthony. Je me sentis bête lorsque je sortis de la maison en courant et sautai dans la voiture. Je conduisis aussi vite que je pus jusqu'à l'école et me garai à nouveau à côté de Bella. Elle descendis de sa voiture en même temps que moi.

« Comment Alex a trouvé sa première journée ? » demandai-je.

« On dirait qu'il a aimé. » répondis Bella en secouant la tête. « Il était réveillé avant moi ce matin, et il m'a carrément suppliée de me bouger le derrière. »

« J'aimerais qu'Anthony soit comme ça. » grognai-je « Je crois que je passe plus de temps à lui dire de se dépêcher qu'autre chose. »

« Je suis sûre que ça ne doit pas être facile. » murmura Bella alors que nous arrêtâmes devant le portail. Rose, Angela et Kate étaient entrain de discuter. Rose rigola alors qu'elle regarda vers moi.

« Oh Edward, te voilà. » sourit-elle. « Esmée voulait que je te demande si tu pouvais acheter de la glace en venant à la maison ce soir. »

« Ouais, pas de problème. » répondis-je en hochant la tête. « Est-ce qu'Emmett va venir ? »

« J'espère que oui. » soupira-t-elle. « Il est sensé finir à cinq heures mais tu sais comment ça se passe. »

« Ouais, je sais. » grognai-je en secouant la tête.

Alors que Christina, la gardienne des enfants de l'aile D ouvrit le portail, je remarquais que Bella fixais le sol. Elle releva le regard lorsque la barrière fut ouverte. Je lui fis signe de passer en première, la faisant rougir, une magnifique rougeur et elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Secouant un peu la tête, je la suivis. Rose et Kate avait déjà rejoint le trottoir en face de la classe d'Elliott et Mattie.

« Angela, comment va Ben ? » demandai-je. « Ca fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu. »

« Il va bien. Il a beaucoup travaillé ces derniers temps car ils ont un grand procès qui arrive mais il devrait être disponible ce weekend. » sourit Angela. « Il lui tarde de voir Anna sur le terrain. »

« Il me tarde à moi aussi. » rigolai-je. « C'est une sacrée joueuse. »

« Papa, est-ce que je peux aller jouer ? » supplia Anthony, jetant son cartable à mes pieds.

« Seulement quelques minutes et après on doit partir. » dis-je fermement.

« D'accord, Papa. » rigola Anthony. Il se tourna et couru jusqu'à une des cages à poule.

« Maman, est-ce que je peux aller jouer ? » demanda Alex en regardant Bella. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la question.

« S'il te plait, Maman, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait,s'il te plait ? »

« D'accord juste quelques minutes mais arrête de gémir comme ça. » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Promis. » cria-t-il en courant après Anthony.

Alex et Anthony grimpèrent sur la cage à poule et commencèrent à jouer. Je n'avais jamais vu Anthony comme ça auparavant. En secouant la tête, je regardais vers Bella. Elle regardait Alex, un sourire doux sur le visage.

« Edward, est-ce qu'Anthony et toi venaient chez Maman et Papa ? » demanda Alice, faisant lever la tête de Bella vers nous. Je me détournais rapidement mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle m'a surpris la fixant.

« Ouais. » dis-je en regardant Alice. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la porte de sa classe. « J'amène la glace. »

« Ouais, Maman m'a demandé d'apporter des fraises. » rigola-t-elle en se levant de la porte de la classe. « Ce qui veut dire que je ferai bien de me bouger si je dois passer au magasin en premier. »

« D'accord, je te verrai là-bas. » murmurai-je. Alice rigola alors qu'elle fermait la porte de la classe. Je roulais des yeux en récupérant le cartable d'Anthony et sifflais fortement. « Anthony, on y va. »

« Papa, est-ce qu'Alex peut venir à la maison ? » demanda Anthony.

« Pas aujourd'hui, on va manger chez Mamie et Papi. » lui expliquai-je.

« Mec ! » pleurnicha Anthony, ayant l'air relativement déçu.

« Peut-être une autre fois, d'accord ? » proposai-je.

« Demain ? » rétorca-t-il en me regardant tout sourire. « S'il te plait ? »

« Euh. » bégayai-je en levant le regard vers Bella qui était agenouillée devant Alex. Ils discutaient en murmurant.

« Je sais pas, Alex. » chuchota-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas ? » murmura Alex, gémissant bien plus fort que ce qu'il ne croyait.

« Parce que je ne connais pas son père. » marmonna Bella en me regardant. Elle rougit et se racla la gorge en se levant. « Allons-y, Alex. »

« Mais Maman. » pleurnicha Alex tapant du pied.

« Alexander Brody, ne me pousse pas à bout. » répondit-elle fermement élevant la voix. Je dis une grimace en mon fort intérieur. Elle avait utilisé son nom deuxième prénom. Jamais bon signe.

« Oui, m'dame. » murmura-t-il. Il regarda vers Anthony qui semblait très en colère lui aussi. « A plus. »

« Ouais, à plus. » marmonna son fils.

Je partageais un petit sourire avec Bella alors que nous entraînions nos garçons vers le parking. Anthony fit la moue et m'ignora lorsque je lui mis sa ceinture de sécurité. Je roulais des yeux à son attention et grimpais à la place du conducteur. Je démarrais la voiture et regardais en arrière, vers Bella qui semblait avoir une conversation animé avec son fils.

Je m'engageais sur la route et rentrais à la maison. Anthony se rua dans la maison, jetant son cartable sur le sol. Je le sifflais et il se retourna vers moi. Je regardais simplement son sac. Il revint en arrière et le ramassa avant de marcher d'un pas lourd dans les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre. Soufflant, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé. Je détestais quand il devenait grognon comme ça.

Un peu avant six heures, je m'extirpais du divan et allais en bas des escaliers.

« Anthony, on y va. » criai-je.

« J'ai pas envie. » me cria-t-il en réponse.

« C'était pas une question. » répondis-je. « On y va. »

Il descendis comme une bombe, marmonnant dans sa barbe que la vie était injuste et que je ne le comprenais pas du tout. Mon Dieu, il était tellement théâtral parfois. Il me suivit avec réticence jusqu'à la voiture et grimpa dans son réhausseur sans m'adresser la parole. Aussitôt que je l'eus installé, je montais à ma place et bouclais ma propre ceinture avant de sortir de l'allée.

On fit un arrêt à la station service et j'achetais quelques sacs de glaces avant de se rendre chez mes parents. Je garais ma voiture derrière le mini-van d'Alice et Jasper, rigolant du fait qu'elle avait renoncé à sa Porsche pour ce truc alors que je descendais. Dès qu'il fut libéré de sa ceinture, Anthony était hors de la voiture et courait jusqu'à la maison sans même me jeter un regard. Ouais, ça va être une longue soirée.

« Humm, que diable ne va pas avec ton fils ? » demanda ma mère, Esmée, alors que je rentrais dans la maison. Je grognais et la regardais.

« Je suis méchant. » expliquai-je.

« Oh, je vois. » répondit-elle après que je lui eus tout expliqué. « Eh, il s'en remettra. »

Je rigolais doucement en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine où mon père se tenait au comptoir, et coupait des oignons en reniflant à travers ses larmes. Je lançais les sacs de glace dans le congélateur et embrassais la joue de ma mère. Elle gloussa et tapota gentiment mon visage avec sa petite main. Ses yeux verts brillaient de joie. Elle adorait recevoir tout le monde ici.

« Tu es très belle, Maman. » souris-je.

« Oh, s'il te plait. » râla-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je ressemble à rien mais c'est pas grave parce que j'ai trouvé cette nouvelle recette au poulet que je pense que tu vas adoré. »

« Euh, Maman, je cuisine pas. » lui rappelai-je.

« Et bien, tu as besoin d'apprendre. » répondit-elle.

« Esmée, laisse ce garçon tranquille. » renifla mon père, Carlisle. « Foutu oignons. »

« Bien sûr, accuse les oignons, Papa. » rigolai-je en me rendant dans le salon.

« C'est les oignons ! » cria-t-il à ma suite.

« Papa pleure encore ? » demanda Alice, assise au milieu du canapé à côté de Jasper.

« Ouaip. » répondis-je en m'asseyant. « Il rejette la faute sur les oignons. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. » grogna Alice, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper. Elle berçait sa petite fille de six mois, Ivy endormie dans ses bras.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais tenir ma nièce ? » demandai-je.

« Viens et prends là. » rigola Alice. Je me levais et soulevais délicatement le bébé endormi dans mes bras.

« Mince, ça manque quand Anthony était aussi petit que ça et ne me répondait pas tout le temps. » soufflai-je en reprenant ma place.

« Oh, il n'est pas si mal. » railla Alice. « Ca n'a été que du bonheur de l'avoir dans ma classe pour l'instant. En fait, Alex et lui ont vraiment accroché. »

« Alex qui ? » demanda Esmée alors qu'elle rentrait avec Carlisle dans le salon.

« Le nouvel ami d'Anthony à l'école. » répondis-je en reposant Ivy dans les bras d'Alice. « C'est à cause de ça qu'il est fâché contre moi. Je n'ai pas laissé Alex venir à la maison après l'école. »

« Oh. » soupira Esmée.

« Ouais, la maman d'Alex, Bella est très gentil, n'est ce pas, Edward ? » sourit Alice satisfaite. Je roulais des yeux en quittant le salon.

« Je suppose. » soufflai-je.

Je me dirigeais jusqu'à la salle de jeux des enfants et vérifiais si mon fils allait bien. Il était assis dans un coin avec un seau de Lego, construisant ce qui ressemblait à un avion.

J'allais jusqu'à lui et m'assis au sol à ses côtés.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun de nous deux ne dit quelque chose. Cela ne nous correspondait pas de nous battre ainsi. Anthony et moi nous étions toujours très bien entendus.

« Tu comptes me reparler un jour ou l'autre ? » demandai-je.

« Je suppose. » marmonna-t-il en relevant le regard vers moi. « Je suis désolé. »

« T'en fais pas pour ça. » soufflai-je en l'attirant contre mon torse. « Je parlerai à la maman d'Alex et on verra s'il peut venir de temps en temps mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux. »

« Je sais, Papa. » soupira Anthony, en retournant son attention sur ses Lego. « Alex a dit qu'il allait jouer au foot. J'espère qu'il sera dans notre équipe. »

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je en souriant.

Je restais assis ici pendant encore quelques minutes puis je retournais au salon. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis sur le même canapé qu'Alice et Jasper. Carlisle et Esmée faisaient un câlin à Elliott qui semblait prêt à mourir de honte. Ils le laissèrent finalement partir.

Il s'échappa en vitesse vers la salle de jeux et j'entendis Anthony commencer à rigoler.

« Quoi d'neuf, frangin ? » me dit Emmett en s'approchant et me tapant dans le dos. « J'ai entendu dire que le garçon est en colère contre toi. »

« Je suis méchant. » répondis-je en haussant des épaules.

« Ouais, moi aussi. » rigola Emmett. « Eh ! Il s'en remettra. Alors Rosie m'a parlé d'un truc à propos d'entraîner l'équipe de foot ? »

« Ouais, Edward et moi, on va s'occuper ensemble de l'équipe d'Anthony. » dit Jasper, nous regardant de dos depuis sa place sur le canapé. « On espérait que tu nous aiderais. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit Emmett en haussant des épaules. « Tant que je suis pas en service. »

« Cool, mec, merci. » souriai-je.

« D'accord, tout le monde, passons à table. » cria Esmée.

Anthony et Elliott arrivèrent en courant de la salle de jeux. Je le soulevais pour qu'il puisse se laver les mains. Nous nous installâmes autour d'une grande table et remplîmes nos assiettes. Anthony regardait d'un mauvais oeil son poulet comme s'il n'était pas sûr de quoi il s'agissait. Je rigolais en silence pendant que je le découpais pour lui. Il piqua un morceau avec sa fourchette et l'amena doucement à sa bouche alors que tout le monde le regardait.

« C'est bon. » annonça Anthony.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aimes, mon chéri. » sourit Esmée. « Je vais enseigner à ton père comment le préparer. »

« Mamie, Papa le brûlerait. » sourit-il satisfait.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dis-je avec dédain. Anthony me regarda en levant les sourcils. « Ouais, peut-être que si. »

« Quoique je parie que la maman d'Alex pourrait le faire. » lança Anthony.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Elle lui fais des crêpes et même des gaufres pour le petit-déjeuner. » expliqua mon fils. « Genre des vraies, pas comme les surgelées que Papa achète au magasin. Il m'a dit qu'elle cuisinait tout le temps pour lui. »

« Oh, je vois. » sourit Carlisle en me regardant. Je résistais à mon envie de rouler des yeux. « Comment se passe l'école, les garçons ? »

Pendant qu'Elliott et Anthony rassasiaient tout le monde de leurs deux premiers jours d'école, je vis Alice me regarder. Je roulais des yeux et concentrais mon attention sur mon assiette. Ma petite soeur pouvait être une emmerdeuse parfois. Quand tout le monde eut fini, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle et moi commençâmes à ramasser la table.

« Alors, Edward. » dit Emmett en rinçant une assiette et me la tendant. « Il y a cette femme... »

« Non. » l'interrompis-je.

« Ed... »

« Non, Emmett. » répétai-je en plaçant l'assiette dans la machine à laver la vaisselle. « Je ne suis pas intéresser par une des femmes dont tu penses que je devrais sortir avec. »

« Elle ne voudrait pas que tu sois seul. » murmura Emmett. Je jetais violemment le torchon que je tenais sur le comptoir et sortais de la cuisine. « Edward, attends ! »

« Anthony, allons-y. » hurlais-je en me tenant devant la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Esmée en se levant du canapé. Emmett, Jasper et Carlisle sortirent de la cuisine.

« Edward, mec, écoutes moi juste... »

« Non, Emmett. » claquai-je. « Ne me dis pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Anthony, maintenant ! »

« Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. » marmonna Emmett alors Esmée, Rose, Alice, Carlisle, et Jasper regardaient entre nous deux dans un va et vient.

« Ne le sois pas. » répondis-je durement. Anthony arriva en courant de la salle de jeux, en mettant ses chaussures. « Dis au revoir à tout le monde, mon gars. »

Je me tins à côté de la porte pendant qu'Anthony fit le tour et enlaça tout le monde. Esmée vint me voir et me prit dans ses bras mais ne me dit rien d'autre que "bonne nuit" et "sois prudent sur la route". J'installais Anthony dans son siège de voiture et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Quand je garais la voiture dans le garage, il s'était déjà écroulé de sommeil à l'arrière.

Je le portais, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et l'emmenais à l'intérieur de la maison. Je lui retirais ses vêtements de sa journée d'école et lui mis son pyjama. Je le glissais dans son lit et embrassais son front avant de sortir de sa chambre, allumant sa veilleuse avant de fermer la porte. Je marchais ensuite directement jusqu'à ma chambre et enfilais mon propre pyjama.

Je venais juste de grimper dans le lit quand mon portable sonna, m'indiquant un nouveau texto. Je le ramassais et vérifiais la boîte de réception.

« **E-Désolé. Je suis un gros con.-Em **»

Secouant la tête devant la révélation de l'année, je lui envoyais un message en réponse.

« **Em-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J te parle + tard.-E **»

Jetant mon téléphone sur la table de nuit, j'éteignis ma lampe.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis le décès de Sarah, je pleurai jusqu'à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà, humm pas vraiment de renseignements sur Bella mais Edward nous en dévoile pas mal non ? J'espère que vous avait aimé !

Prenez soin de vous et à dans une semaine et demi (ouais en gros pas ce mardi mais l'autre ;) ) pour la suite !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toute ! Guess what ? I'm baaack ! ^^

Disclaimer: Twilight à S. Meyer, cette super fiction à butterflybetty et cette traduction à moi et rien qu'à moi ! HAhaHahaA ! J'espère que c'est assez précis ;)

Je vous l'avez dit, si vous êtes gentilles avec moi, moi, je suis gentille à vous.

Et la vérité, c'est que vous avez été plus que gentilles avec moi, vous êtes géniales :). Je n'aurai jamais penser recevoir autant de reviews pour une fiction que je viens juste de mettre en ligne alors comme je suis une dark girl de paroles, j'ai mis les bouchées doubles pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps (Ne suis-je pas formidaaaable ? *s'époussette les épaules très fière d'elle* ^^). En plus, je déteste attendre alors faire attendre les autres c'est pas trop mon fort ^^.

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, passons aux messages des revieweuses anonymes. *(nouveau) Jingle musical !* (oui, je sais je m'amuse bien toute seule... les révisions ont dû me monter au cerveau, mais espérons qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour moi ^^)

(PatiewSnow): Salut et surtout merci pour ta review :) ! Bon, je ne pense pas briser un suspens insoutenable en te disant que c'est une fiction Edward/Bella, donc il est plus que probable que Bella ne soit pas étrangère au bonheur futur d'Edward (fin des spoilers ^^) A très bientôt j'espère !

(audrey): Hey ! Salut ! Tu aimes bien les petits ? Tant mieux parce qu'ils auront leur importance dans l'histoire alors... ^^ merci pour ta review )

(Ilonka): Mouis, Edward est malheureux... Qui veut aller lui remonter le moral ? Hey ! Bon, bon d'accord, c'est toi qui as la priorité puisque tu en as parlé la première ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire ;)

(Lily - Rose): Salut gentille revieweuse ;) ! C'est vrai ce que tu dis... Je ne crois pas que j'oserai franchement appeler mon père ''mec'' en publique ^^... Désolée trop tard pour aller consoler Edward, Ilonka y est déjà mais je suis sûre que ça l'embêtera pas que tu la rejoignes ;) See ya'

(ca): Merci à toi pour ta lecture ! Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise ;) A très bientôt j'espère !

(Bellaandedwardamour): Hey ! Toujours contente d'avoir une review de ta part :) Je suis contente que tu aimes ! See ya'

(diana): Salut et merci pour ton message ! Hum, tu as beaucoup de questions... Voyons... Alors, pour le père d'Alex, tu vas en savoir plus après lecture de ce chapitre... Attends ! Attends ! ne pars pas tout de suite ! Je finis de te répondre ;). Bon, je disais... Ah oui, pour Sarah, ça sera le chapitre d'après. Voilà ! Merci d'être restée ^^ ! A très vite !

(Hanine): Salut ! Bon je te réponds ici par qu'il est essentiel que je parle à tout le monde ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton message :) ! Bon, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit (oui, je sais quand on en vient à la traduction, je suis légèrement obsessionnelle ^^) et la vérité c'est que j'avais déjà pensé au mot ''courriel'' mais, je trouve que ce n'est pas un mot très utilisé en dehors du monde du travail (et encore). C'est vrai que c'est le mot français parfait mais pour plus de fluidité dans ma traduction, j'ai préféré rester sur un mot plus simple quitte à utiliser un anglicisme. C'est un peu comme pour ''chewing-gum'' ou "shampooing", j'ai dû mal à envisager autre chose. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton opinion, si d'autres choses te viennent surtout fait m'en part. En espérant que la lecture te soit agréable ;) A très vite j'espère !

(Audrey): Hey ! Je suis contente de voir que tu es passée par là ! J'espère que ça t'as plu ! A bientôt :) !

(aurelie): Salut ! Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise ! Bein tu vois c'est grâce à toi que je poste la suite, je me suis dit ''ça fait trop de gens qui attendent ! Vite !" J'espère que tu aimeras :) A très vite j'espère !

Voilà ! J'ai fini mon bavardage délirant qui vous embête plus qu'autre chose ^^ mais je le fais quand même =) (na na nana :p)

Un gros merci aussi aux nombreuses personnes qui m'ont mise en favoris et alertes ! Je suis contente que ça plaisse autant ! ;)

Comme pour la dernière fois, et en cette période de soldes exceptionnelles, je vous propose des teasers de la mort qui tue pour chaque review envoyée ! (Il était vilain le dernier, pardon :( mais en même temps il faisait envie, non ? ^^)

Pour le prochain chapitre, je répéte que je garderai toujours un rythme de publication régulier, je ne vous demanderai jamais un certain nombre de message avant de mettre la suite (bouhh le chantage !) mais si j'ai autant de bons retours que sur le précédent... Je me coucherai plus tard pour pouvoir le mettre bien avant ;)

Bon assez papoté, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je vous retrouve en bas (bein ouais, j'ai pas encore fini de parler ^^) !

* * *

Bella POV

Je me réveillais le matin et trébuchais tout le long du couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'Alex, écrasant même mon gros orteil contre l'encadrement de la porte. J'ouvris la porte et m'attendis à le trouver profondément endormi dans son lit mais, il n'y était pas. Tout en mordant ma lèvre, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je retrouvais Alex, assis dans le salon, entrain de colorier son livre de coloriage Spiderman, tout en regardant les dessins-animés.

Je le rejoins et m'assis sur le canapé à côté de lui en soufflant. Il m'avait à peine dit quelques mots depuis la nuit dernière. Je savais qu'il ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller chez un parfait inconnu mais je ne connaissais pas Edward assez bien pour lui confier Alex. Mon fils était tout ce que j'avais, en plus de mon père.

« Eh, t'es réveillé de bonne heure. » dis-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais. » répondit-il sans me regarder.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demandai-je. « Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux. »

« Humm. » réfléchit Alex. Il me regarda par dessus son épaule. « Des muffins ? »

« Muffins ça sera. » souris-je. « Aux raisins et céréales, c'est bon ? »

« Ceux sont mes préférés ! » rigola-t-il.

« Les miens aussi. » gloussai-je en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête. « Va t'habiller pendant que je les mets au four, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » soupira-t-il en se levant. Je commençais à ranger ses crayons pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma puce ? » demandai-je en le regardant.

« Tu crois qu'Anthony pourra venir à la maison après l'école ? » questionna Alex.

« Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, d'accord ? » soufflai-je. « Je dois d'abord parler à sa maman ou son papa. »

« Il a pas de maman. » répondit Alex en montant les marches. « C'est juste lui et son papa. »

Je restais assise sur le canapé pendant quelques minutes, complètement sonnée. Edward étais lui aussi un parent célibataire ? Était-ce ce pourquoi Alex et Anthony avait tissé une amitié très forte aussi vite ? J'évacuai ces pensées en me rendant à la cuisine et je sortis un bol de pâte à muffin du frigo. J'en préparais rapidement un petit nombre avant de les placer dans le four et fis le déjeuner d'Alex.

Je courus jusqu'au premier et me changeais vite en jean et t-shirt. Alex revint quelques minutes plus tard et reprit son coloriage. Je sortis les muffins du four et les mis dans une assiette. Je les plaçais au milieu de la table et versais un verre de lait pour Alex et une tasse de café pour moi. Il prit un muffin et commença à manger.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire de café. » dit Alex en levant le regard vers moi. « C'est Grand-Père qui l'a dit. »

« Il a dit ça, hein ? » demandai-je en attrapant un muffin. « Grand-Père est vieux et il ne sait plus ce qu'il raconte. »

« Hein hein. » répondit-il, en roulant des yeux en mon attention. « Il a dit que le café donnait mauvaise haleine aux gens et qu'il rendait les dents marrons. »

« Est-ce que les miennes sont marron ? » demandai-je en lui dévoilant ma dentition, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Non. » rigola Alex.

« Est-ce que j'ai mauvais haleine ? » dis-je en soufflant sur lui.

« Beurk, Maman. » rigola-t-il en retombant sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Non, mais c'est dégoûtant. Je vais le répéter à Grand-Père. »

« J'ai pas peur de lui. » raillai-je.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que je dois aller à l'école ? » demanda Alex, en me jaugeant de près.

« Oh, parce que je ne veux pas aller en prison. » souris-je. « Je suis trop jolie pour la prison. »

« Peu importe, Maman. » rigola-t-il.

« Allez, Petit Homme, va te lave les dents pour que je puisse t'emmener à l'école. » gloussai-je en secouant la tête.

« Bien. » marmonna-t-il en finissant son verre de lait.

Je rigolais en moi-même alors que je ramassais les muffins restants et les mettais dans un sac en plastique. Je rinçais nos verre et me dirigeais vers le salon. Alex était entrain de m'y attendre, cartable sur le dos. Nous allâmes à la voiture et montâmes. Il chanta en coeur avec la radio tout le long de la route jusqu'à l'école. Je le regardai dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Ses cheveux blonds en pagaille bougeaient d'un côté à l'autre alors qu'il secouait la tête. Il avait besoin d'une bonne coupe mais il détestait le faire et je n'étais pas d'humeur à me battre avec lui.

Je garais ma voiture à côté de la Volvo d'Edward et Alex descendit. Il s'enfuit en prenant le virage du couloir en courant. Quand je le rattrapais, il parlait Lego avec Anthony. Edward avait l'air épuisé. Ses cheveux auburns étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et il avait des valises sous les yeux.

« Edward, Ben se demandait si les gars et toi aviez besoin d'aide pour l'entraînement. » dit Angela en arrivant derrière nous. Annabeth continua d'avancer et se tint à côté des garçons.

« Salut, Anna. » sourit Alex.

« Hey, Alex. » murmura Annabeth.

« Ouais, bien sûr, s'il a le temps. Em va nous aider quand il est pas en service mais on aura sans doute besoin d'une paire de mains en plus. » répondit Edward en la regardant.

« Bonjour les enfants ! » chanta Alice en ouvrant la porte de sa classe. « Qui est prêt à s'amuser ? »

« Tatie Ali, est-ce que t'es toujours aussi excitée ? » demanda Anthony. Je gloussais doucement en baissant le regard.

« Oui, Anthony, toujours. » rigola Alice. « Tu devrais essayer. »

« Nan, je suis bien comme ça. » répondit Anthony. « Viens, Alex. »

« D'accord, salut Maman. » rigola Alex en suivant Anthony dans la classe.

« Salut. » répliquai-je fortement mais il était déjà rentré.

« Edward, tu vas bien ? » demanda Alice.

« Ouais. » marmonna Edward. « S'il fait des siennes, appelle moi. »

« D'accord. » soupira Alice.

Edward hocha la tête avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner de la classe. Je souris à Alice et le suivis. Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir ce qui me pris mais je me retrouvais à le rattraper et saisir son épaule.

« Edward. » dis-je rapidement. Il s'arrêta et me regarda par dessus son épaule. Je relâchai son bras et me balançai d'un pied à l'autre. « Je... hum... voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé hier à l'école. »

« Eh ! T'inquiète pas pour ça. » sourit Edward en se déplaçant pour me faire face. « Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe. »

« Ouais, je suppose. » marmonnai-je. « Hum... C'est... Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je... »

« Ne me fais pas confiance ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil à mon attention.

« Oui. » bafouillai-je

« Eh ! T'en fais pas pour ça, Bella. » dit Edward en frappant l'air de sa main. « Tu ne me connais pas donc tu ne fais pas confiance. Je comprends. Je sais qu'Anthony et Alex sont devenus bons amis. »

« Ouais, c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. » soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

« Pour moi aussi. » rigola Edward en s'appuyant contre le capot de sa voiture. « Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? J'ai le mauvais pressentiment qu'Anthony et Alex vont continuer à nous pousser jusqu'à ce qu'on les laisse traîner ensemble. »

« Ouais, Alex me demandait déjà ce matin si Anthony pouvait venir à la maison. » rigolai-je doucement en m'appuyant contre ma voiture. « Hum, je pense qu'on pourrait les amener au parc ? »

« Le parc, ça m'a l'air bien. » acquiesça Edward. « Tu es libre après l'école ou tu dois travailler ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » souris-je. « Alors, je te dis à tout à l'heure. »

« Cool. » gloussa Edward en se relevant de sa voiture. « Passe une bonne journée, Bella. »

« Toi aussi, Edward. » grognai-je en secouant la tête.

Je grimpais dans ma voiture et me dirigeais vers la maison. Ca c'était mieux passé que ce que j'aurai cru. Peut-être qu'Alex allait finir par me reparler aujourd'hui. Je garais la voiture dans l'allée et rentrais à l'intérieur. Le téléphone était entrain de sonner alors que j'ouvrais la porte. Je courus jusqu'à la cuisine et appuyais sur le bouton ''décroché'' sans regarder le numéro affiché.

« Allo ? » répondis-je à bout de souffle.

« Bella ? » demanda une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis six ans. « C'est bien toi ? »

« Ouais. » marmonnai-je en me laissant glisser au sol. « Que... Comment as-tu eu mon numéro, Lauren ? »

« Je...hum...J'ai appelé ton papa. » répondit Lauren Mallory. Je rabattis mes genoux contre ma poitrine. « Comment ça se passe ? »

« Bien. » dis-je doucement. « Comment ça se passe pour toi ? »

« Oh ! Bien, je suppose. » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis enceinte. »

« Oh. » marmonnai-je

« Bella, je... » Sa voix resta en suspens. « Je suis désolée. Je souhaiterai que... »

« Moi aussi. » murmurai-je, laissant mes larmes couler librement. « Tu es mariée ? »

« Ouais, depuis un an. » répondit-elle. « Il s'appelle Tyler. C'est un homme bien. Brody l'aurait aimé. »

« Je suis sûre que oui. » marmonnai-je.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais venir vous voir. » dit Lauren.

« Non, je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » répondis-je rapidement.

« Bella, j'aimerai le rencontrer. » murmura Lauren.

« Eh bien, je suis sûre qu'il aurait lui aussi aimer connaître son père mais tu nous la pris, n'est-ce pas ? » demandai-je durement.

« Bella... »

« Ne m'appelle plus. » marmonnai-je.

Je raccrochais le téléphone et le laissai tomber sur le sol. M'enroulant sur moi même, je libérais mes larmes qui tombèrent impunément. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir combien de temps je suis restée étendue sur le sol de la cuisine quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Je vacillais sur mes pieds, poussant le téléphone dans mon mouvement. Je courus jusqu'au salon et ouvris la porte. Mon traître de père se tenait là. Je lui lançais un regard furieux avant de me tourner et de me re-diriger vers la cuisine.

« Je suppose qu'elle a appelé. » soupira Charlie en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je l'ignorais alors que je ramassais le téléphone et le replaçais sur son chargeur. « J'en déduis que la conversation ne s'ait pas bien passer. »

« Sans déconner. » marmonnai-je en me retournant pour le regarder. « Comment t'as pu lui donner mon numéro ? »

« Elle est de la famille. » rétorqua Charlie fermement.

« Elle veut le rencontrer. » ronchonnai-je en m'asseyant autour de la table.

« Peut-être que tu devrais accepter. » souffla Charlie, en se posant en face de moi. Je roulais des yeux et reculais sur ma chaise. « Bella, c'était un accident. »

« Je sais ça. » marmonnai-je. « Mais il n'aurait pas été dehors cette nuit-là si ce n'avait pas été pour elle. »

« Non, il ne l'aurait pas été mais c'est arrivé. » dit Charlie. Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Il savait que Lauren était un sujet sensible pour moi. « Commet se passe l'école pour Alex ? »

« Bien. » haussai-je des épaules. « Il a l'air d'apprécier. »

« C'est bien. » marmonna Charlie.

« Anthony et lui sont comme meilleurs copains. » dis-je. « Hier, il était faché contre moi parce que je ne l'ai pas laissé aller chez Anthony après l'école. Il m'a à peine lâché deux mots de la soirée. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé y aller ? » demanda-t-il. Je soulevais simplement un sourcil à son attention et il roula des yeux en réponse en se levant. « Tu ne peux pas le garder tout le temps enfermé ici, Gamine. Un jour ou l'autre tu devras le laisser partir. »

« Il est encore à l'école, non ? » marmonnai-je.

« Seulement parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. » grogna Charlie. « Je dois filer. Je te vois plus tard. »

« D'accord. Salut, Papa. »

Je raccompagnais Charlie et le regardais sortir sa voiture de police de l'allée de la maison. Je rentrais en soufflant à l'intérieur avant de me diriger dans mon bureau. Je passais le reste de la matinée à lire mes mails, payer les factures et traîner sur Facebook. Certains des jeux de ce site sont très addictifs mais au moins, ils m'empêchèrent de penser au silence qui m'entourait.

Juste après le déjeuner, je pris ma voiture et me rendis dans le magasin de sport local. Je me disais que puisqu'Alex allait jouer au foot, il allait sans doute avoir besoin de trucs comme des chaussures à crampon ou un ballon. Je me garais sur le parking et me dirigeais à l'intérieur. Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour trouver le rayon ''football'' mais un seul regard et ma mâchoire tomba grande ouverte. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choix.

« Première fois ? » demanda un homme grand à côté de moi.

Je me retournais vers lui. C'était un putain de géant. Il devait mesurer au moins deux mètres. Ce détail seul n'aurait pas était très impressionnant mais c'était plus que ça. Ca venait sans doute du fait que ses bras faisaient la taille de mes deux jambes réunies et ses cuisses étaient encore plus large. Il n'était pas gros du tout. Non, il était en fait une sorte de masse de muscles qui faisait ressembler n'importe quels culturistes à Popeye.

« Humm, ouais. » marmonnai-je, en me détournant rapidement. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont je vais avoir besoin. »

« Quel âge à votre gamin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cinq ans. » répondis-je. « Le foot est une première. »

« Garçon ou fille ? »

« Garçon. » souris-je.

« D'accord. » dit-il en regardant autour de lui. « Bon, est-ce qu'il a un ballon ? »

« Non. »

« D'accord, bon, vous pourriez certainement lui prendre un joli ballon standard. Couleurs préférés ? » demanda l'homme.

« Humm, rouge et bleu. » souris-je. « Il adore Spiderman. »

« On dirait mon neveux. » rigola-t-il doucement. Il attrapa un ballon de foot rouge et bleu du rayon et me le tendit. « Quelle est sa pointure ? »

« Humm, 28. » dis-je.

« D'accord, venez avec moi. » me sourit-il. Il me précéda jusqu'au rayon des chaussures. Il devait y avoir au moins cinquante sortes de chaussures différentes aux choix.

« Merde. » marmonnai-je.

« Je prendrais soit les Nike, soit les Adidas. » expliqua l'homme. « C'est ce que mon fils portera. »

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » demandai-je me saisissant d'une chaussure noire et blanche avant de l'observer.

« Sept ans. » sourit l'homme. « Il va jouer au foot lui aussi. »

« Oh. » répondis-je. « Bien, je suppose que je vais prendre celles-ci. Elles m'ont l'air bien. J'espère qu'elles lui iront. »

« Eh, faites lui essayer. Vous pourrez toujours les rapporter si problème. » dit l'homme en haussant des épaules. « Besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. » rigolai-je. « Merci pour votre aide. »

« Pas de problème. » gloussa l'homme. « J'ai été néophyte dans le monde des parents supportaires un jour moi aussi. »

Je rigolais doucement en me dirigeant vers les caisses. Quand j'arrivais à la maison, j'avais juste le temps de déposer les courses et de me rendre à l'école, j'étais en retard. Je me garais sur la première place de parking que je trouvais, et sautais presque hors de la voiture. Je courais jusqu'au portail et me figeais lorsque je vis le géant du magasin parler avec Edward. Il releva la tête vers moi et sourit.

« Toi. »

* * *

Voilà chères lectrices, c'était le troisième chapitre ! Aimé ? Détesté ? Dites moi donc ce que vous en avez pensé, votre avis m'intéresse ^^ !

La suite devrait ''normalement'' arriver mardi dans une semaine et demi (soit le 25), mais en attendant, prenez grand soin de vous !

P(ost)-S(criptum): Je me fais de l'auto-promo mais si vous avez l'occasion, allez donc jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres fictions (Le Clan / Dangerous Corporate Liaisons) et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight et tous ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer et cette fiction à butterflybetty, je ne fais que la traduire dans la langue de Molière ;)

Je suis contente de vous retrouver un peu en avance pour ce nouveau chapitre de Taking Chances. J'avais prévu d'envoyer des teasers et tout mais pusique le chapitre est prêt, je me suis dit pourquoi attendre alors je poste l'ensemble. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi ;)

Attention, une bavarde peu en cachée une autre... Chères revieweuses anonymes, c'est votre tour de paroles !

(Ilonka): Salut ! Bon, après mûre réflexion, je te propose de prendre Edward les week-ends et les mercredis et toi les autres jours ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours super de savoir que ça plait :) See ya'

(diana): Eh ben ! Je suis très contente de ton impatience ^^ Je peux pas vraiment répondre à tes questions mais sachent qu'elles trouveront réponses très vite avec les nouveaux chapitres, ce n'est pas vraiment une fic' de mystère ^^. En tout merci d'être encore là :) A très vite j'espère !

(aurelie): Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que ça te plaise, vraiment :) La suite est là, tu vois juste après mon km de bavardage ^^ A très bientôt j'espère !

(ca): Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Bon je vais pas trop casser le suspence mais "le grand géant" est... réponse dans ce chapitre ;) See ya'

(Lily - Rose): Humm tu chauffes au début mais refroidis un peu vers la fin ^^ Retente ta chance ;) Comme toujours en tout cas, c'est sympa d'avoir une review de toi merci :) A très vite j'espère !

(Bellaandedwardamour): Salut ! Merci ! Bon, promis, je continue ;) See ya'

(Sophie): Oh ! Ravie de voir que tu es aussi venu ici :) merci pour ta review. Tu aimes le Clan, c'est vrai ? (*rougis rougis*) Merci beaucoup ;) A très vite j'espère !

Voilà mes amies ! J'adore entendre ce que vous avez à dire alors merci beaucoup ! Si le coeur vous en dit, dites moi encore ce que vous en pensez, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre et d'envoyer des teasers (cette fois c'est promis, paroles de scout ;)) si je le peux... Si non, comme je le dis toujours, profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre !

Ah oui, aussi... Vous êtes vraiment nombreuses à vous intéresser à cette histoire et je vous en remercie, merci aux revieweuses mais aussi à toutes celles qui l'ont mise en alertes/favoris. Je suis très touchée et d'autant plus ravie. J'espère que mon avance vous fait plaisir, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux ;)

Trève de bavardage, il est temps de retrouver Edward (avant qu'il ne parte chez Ilonka pour la semaine ^^) pour un nouveau chapitre ! Moi, je vous retrouve en bas pour des infos de dernières minutes ;)

* * *

EPOV

Je regardais Bella quitter le parking de l'école en voiture et se diriger vers la où elle devait se rendre. Je dois admettre que je fus un peu surpris lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé d'amener les garçons au parc mais j'étais reconnaissant. Anthony m'avait déjà demandé au moins cinq fois rien que ce matin si j'allais parler à Bella pour qu'Alex vienne chez nous.

Je grimpais dans ma voiture et rentrais. Je roulais des yeux quand je vis ma mère assise sur les marches de ma maison, un panier de quelques bonnes choses cuisinées dans les mains. Je descendis de la voiture après avoir inspiré fortement et allais à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là si tôt, Maman ? » demandai-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour, Edward. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir moi aussi. » rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique alors qu'elle me suivit à l'intérieur. Je grognais simplement en rentrant dans la cuisine et me versais une quatrième tasse de café. J'allais en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

« La nuit a été longue ? »

« Ouaip. » marmonnai-je. « Tu veux un café ? »

« Non, j'ai déjà bu mes deux tasses maximums ce matin. » rigola Esmée en plaçant le panier sur le comptoir près de moi. « J'ai apporté le dîner de ce soir pour Anthony et toi. Il y a des spaghettis au poulet, une salade assaisonnée et quelques petits pains fait-maison. Je vous ai aussi fait une tarte. »

« Je devine que je ne suis pas le seul pour qui la nuit a été longue. » méditai-je.

« Eh, je ne pouvais pas dormir. » haussa-t-elle des épaules.

« Hum, Maman. » dis-je en la regardant vider le panier. Elle avait mis de la nourriture pour facilement cinq personnes là dedans. « On mangera pas tout ça. »

« Vous aurez des restes. » haussa-t-elle à nouveau des épaules en me fourrant les plats dans les mains. « Bon, j'ai écrit à quelle température tu devais faire chauffer le four et combien de temps tu devais laisser la casserole sur le feu, de manière à ce que même toi tu ne puisses pas le rater. »

« Mince. Merci, Maman. » raillai-je, en rangeant les aliments dans le frigo.

« Oh ! Ne fais pas le bébé ! » rigola-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Je pris ma tasse de café et m'assis en face d'elle. Pendant un moment, aucun de nous deux ne parla. « Papa m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris. » marmonnai-je sombrement.

« Je ne vais pas te dire ce que tu sais déjà Edward. » continua Esmée. « Juste, ne reste pas fâché avec Emmett. Tu sais qu'il ne pensait qu'à Anthony et toi. »

« Je suis pas fâché contre lui, Maman. » soupirai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. « Je pense que je me débrouille très bien avec Anthony. »

« Bien sûr que oui. » sourit-elle en se levant. Elle fit le tour de la table et m'embrassa sur le haut de la tête. « Tu es un bon papa, Edward. »

« Merci, Maman. » soupirai-je.

« De rien. » sourit-elle. « Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Jasper va déposer Ivy dans pas longtemps. »

« D'accord, Maman. Je t'aime. » répondis-je en me levant.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri. »

Après qu'Esmée fut parti, je me rendis dans mon bureau et essayais de travailler. Bon, j'ai quand même essayé. Je finis par passer le reste de la journée à jouer à Frontier Ville sur Facebook. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fis ça, mais je suppose que c'était mieux que de payer les factures ou vérifier mes mails, qui étaient plein de spam de toute façon. Finalement, c'était l'heure d'aller chercher Anthony à l'école. Il allait falloir que je trouve quelque chose à faire parce que cette merde me lasserait rapidement.

Je me garais à côté de l'énorme jeep rouge d'Emmett et me dirigeais vers le portail. Il était appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches et il tapait le sol en face de lui avec son pied. J'étouffais presque un petite rire. Emmett était nerveux et je trouvais ça hilarant. Il leva les yeux vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

« Edward, mec, je suis désolé. » dit-il doucement.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. » marmonnai-je alors que Bella arrivait en courant vers nous. Emmett la regarda et sourit.

« Toi. » rigola-t-il. « Est-ce que tu me suis ? »

« Hum, non ? » dit Bella en laissant traîner son regard d'Emmett à moi. « Est-ce que tu me suis ? Parce que je fais du karaté et je pourrais me défendre. »

« Est-ce que tu me menaces ? » rigola Emmett alors qu'Angela et Kate nous rejoignaient. Elles regardaient toutes deux la confrontation entre Bella et Emmett avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

« Oui. » répondit Bella sérieusement.

« Je suis flic. » grogna-t-il.

« Et ? » demanda Bella en levant un sourcil à son attention. « C'est sensé me faire peur ? »

« Oui. » sourit Emmett.

« Euh, bein, ça marche pas. » sourit Bella satisfaite.

« Je suis Emmett Cullen et je crois que je t'aime bien. » rigola Emmett en lui tendant la main.

« Cullen ? » demanda Bella en me regardant.

« Ouais, Emmett est mon frère et c'est le mari de Rose. » expliquai-je.

« Oh. » dit-elle en l'examinant à nouveau. « Je suis Bella Swan. »

« Bella ? » questionna Emmett en tournant la tête vers moi. « La nana dont Anthony parlait pendant le repas ? »

« Hum. Oui, Emmett. C'est la maman d'Alex. » marmonnai-je en roulant des yeux vers Bella qui me regardait surprise que mon fils ait parlé d'elle. « Il nous racontait les petit-déjeuners que tu prépares. Apparemment. Alex s'est vanté. »

« Oh. » dit-elle.

Dieu merci, Christina choisit ce moment pour arriver et ouvrir le portail. Emmett rigolait toujours tout seul alors qu'Angela, Kate et lui rentraient l'intérieur. Je souris doucement à Bella et lui fis signe de passer en première. Elle me sourit en retour alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment. Je la suivis jusqu'à la classe d'Alice et nous arrivâmes au moment où cette dernière ouvrait la porte.

« A demain les enfants ! » dit Alice d'une voix aiguë.

« Papa, est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Anthony en courant vers moi.

« Oui. » gloussai-je en m'agenouillant devant lui. « Nous allons aller au parc avec Alex et toi pour faire connaissance. Alors, peut-être qu'on pourra voir après si Alex peut venir à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Merci, Papa ! » s'exclama Anthony joyeux, en sautant jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Bella et Alex. « T'as entendu ça, Alex ? »

« Ouais, c'est cool, hein ? » rigola Alex. Bella gloussa en se relevant au même moment que moi.

« Hum, donc je suppose que je vais te suivre jusque là-bas. » demandai-je.

« Ouais, ça m'a l'air bien. » sourit Bella.

« A plus la fille karaté ! » rigola Emmett en passant à côté de nous avec Elliott.

« Wow. » dit Alex dans un souffle en regardant Anthony. « Ce gars est gigantesque. »

« C'est mon Oncle Emmett. » répondit Anthony en haussant des épaules. « Mamie dit que c'est juste un géant au coeur tendre. »

J'entendis Alice éclater de rire derrière nous. Je ne pouvait pas la blamer pour ça. Emmett était vraiment un géant au coeur tendre. Je veux dire, il pouvait casser la figure à n'importe qui mais il ne le ferait jamais sans raison. Je ramassais le cartable de mon fils tout en secouant la tête à son attention puis je le guidais à la suite d'Alex et Bella en dehors de l'école. Une fois les garçons installés dans les voitures, je roulais derrière Bella jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait à quelques rues de l'école. A peine étaient-ils détachés que nos garçons coururent hors de la voiture jusqu'aux cages à poule.

« Restez là où vous pouvez nous voir ! » cria Bella nerveusement. « Mon Dieu, on pourrait croire qu'ils ne sont jamais venus dans un parc auparavant. »

« Sans blague. » grognai-je. Bella et moi nous installâmes sur un banc juste à côté de l'air de jeux. Nous pouvions ainsi garder l'oeil sur les garçons sans pour autant les étouffer. « Alors, Bella... Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

« Hum, je suis écrivain. » répondit-elle en me regardant. « Et toi ? »

« Je suis photographe. » enchaînai-je en haussant des épaules. « En grande partie des portraits de famille et des trucs comme ça. »

« Oh, c'est super. » sourit Bella.

« C'est une façon de gagner sa vie, je suppose. » soupirai-je. « Alors, tu écris des livres ou quoi ? »

« Hum, ouais. » répondit Bella en rougissant d'un rose pâle. « J'ai eu quelques livres publiés ces dernières années. »

« Quels genres de livres ? » demandai-je en levant un sourcil vers elle. « Je les ai peut-être lu. »

« Des romans à l'eau de rose mielleux pour la plus part. » marmonna Bella en regardant les garçons. Ils étaient entrain de grimper sur les barres de singe. « Mon Dieu, il va tomber et s'ouvrir le crâne. Alex, fais attention ! »

« Ca ira Bella. » gloussai-je. Elle me sourit en se retournant vers moi.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je.

« Alex a dit quelque chose ce matin à propos... » Bella laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'elle re-fixait son attention sur les garçons.

« A propos ? » demandai-je.

« A propos d'Anthony et du fait qu'il n'ait pas de maman. » marmonna Bella, en me regardant. Mon sourire s'effaça brusquement. « Tu n'as pas à me répondre. Je suis désolée, je suis trop conne. »

« Bella, c'est rien. » soupirai-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

« Non, ce n'est pas rien. J'aurais dû rien dire. » bredouilla-t-elle.

« La mère d'Anthony est décédée juste avant ses un an. » dis-je doucement. « Elle, hum, était malade et... Finalement, on est que tous les deux depuis ces quatre dernières années. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'il parlait d'elle. »

« Oh. » bafouilla Bella en regardant les garçons. Ils étaient entrain de remonter un des toboggans à l'envers. De temps en temps, on les entendais rire. « Le père d'Alex est mort dans un accident avant sa naissance. »

« Je suis désolé. » marmonnai-je et Bella se retourna vers moi.

« Je suis désolée pour ta femme. » murmura-t-elle.

« Merci. » répondis-je maladroitement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restâmes assis là à écouter les gosses. Je n'ai pas sûr de savoir quoi lui dire.

« C'est sympa de ne pas être la seule parent célibataire pour une fois. » chuchota Bella en m'observant. Soudainement, elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main. « Je suis désolée, c'était vraiment stupide de ma part de dire ça. »

« Non, je ne trouve pas. » dis-je. « Ca peut être difficile d'être avec eux. Je le suis tout le temps, entre Emmett et Rose, Alice et son mari, Jasper. »

« Alice est ta soeur ? » demanda Bella.

« Oui, ma petite soeur. » souris-je. « Emmett est l'aîné et au fait, bien joué avec lui aujourd'hui. »

« Merci. » grogna Bella. « Mon père est Chef de Police à Forks. Je suis entourée de flics depuis le jour de ma naissance. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas aussi costauds que lui. Il est sous stéroïdes ? »

« Non. » rigolai-je. « Enfin, je ne crois pas. Emmett était marines. »

« Ah. Je suppose que ça explique tout ça. »

« Maman, je meurs de faim. » pleurnicha Alex en courant jusqu'à nous, Anthony sur les talons.

« Moi aussi, Papa. » ronchonna Anthony en se frottant le ventre.

« D'accord, bon, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer et préparer le dîner. » dit Bella en se levant.

« Est-ce qu'Anthony et son papa peuvent venir manger à la maison. » supplia Alex.

« Alex, son nom est Monsieur Cullen. » le corrigea sa mère.

« Edward. » intervins-je. Bella me regarda. « Si tu es d'accord, il peut m'appeler Edward. Monsieur Cullen, ça me fait me sentir vieux. »

« Tu es vieux. » râla Anthony. Je le regardais en plissant les yeux. « Quoi ? Tu l'es ? »

« De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas venir dîner, Alex. » dis-je. « La mamie d'Anthony nous a préparé un repas. »

« Oh. Est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir à la maison ? » quémanda Anthony en sautant sur place. Il regarda Alex et Bella. « Ma Mamie est la meilleure des cuisinières. »

« Hum. » marmonna Bella en mordillant sa lèvre alors qu'elle me regardait.

« Il y en a pour un régiment. » dis-je en levant un sourcil à son attention. Ses yeux passèrent entre chacun de nous.

« S'il te plait, Maman ? » murmura Alex, en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieur. Bella roula des yeux.

« Très bien. » souffla-t-elle. « C'est de la triche, petit gars. »

« Peu importe. » haussa Alex des épaules. « Grand-Père dit que la faim justifie les moyens. »

« Euh, je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai une petite discussion avec Grand-Père. » marmonna Bella en secouant la tête. « Je te suis. »

« D'accord. » rigolai-je.

Bella et moi installèrent les garçons dans nos voitures. Anthony n'arrêta pas de sauter dans son réhausseur tout le long du chemin. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi excité. Bella gara sa voiture dans l'allée juste derrière la mienne. Dès qu'ils furent libres, les garçons coururent dans le jardin.

« Je crois qu'ils vont jouer là-bas pour un moment. » rigolai-je.

« Apparemment. » grogna Bella. « C'est une super maison. »

« Merci. » dis je en la menant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. « C'est notre petit ''chez-nous'', je suppose. »

« Alors, tu travailles à la maison ? » demanda Bella en me suivant dans la cuisine.

« Et bien, oui et non. » répondis-je en sortant le plat. « Est-ce qu'Alex aimes les spaghettis au poulet ? »

« Il aime tout. » sourit Bella. « Il n'est pas très difficile. »

« J'aimerai qu'Anthony soit comme ça mais il est très regardant en ce qui concerne sa nourriture. » gloussai-je. J'allumais le four et plaçait le plat à l'intérieur. « Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je peux te proposer de l'eau, du thé, du Kool-Aid (_NdT: jus de fruits sous forme de poudre qu'on mélange avec de l'eau._), un soda... »

« De l'eau serait très bien. » répondit Bella en s'asseyant autour de la table. Je nous pris chacun une bouteille d'eau et m'installai en face d'elle. « Alors, tu me parlais de ton travail. »

« Oui. » dis-je. « Je gère mon entreprise depuis la maison mais j'ai un studio où en fait, je prends les photos. Je travaille surtout les week-ends mais je vais peut-être changer maintenant qu'Anthony va toute la journée à l'école . Franchement, je m'emmerde. »

« Oh mon Dieu, moi aussi ! » rigola Bella en retombant dans sa chaise. « Merci mon Dieu, il n'y a pas que moi. »

« Non, il n'y pas que toi. » gloussai-je. « Finalement, j'ai eu recours à ces jeux débiles sur Facebook aujourd'hui, pour avoir quelque chose à faire. »

« Moi aussi. » grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête. « C'est pathétique mais notre maison est bien trop silencieuse. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir Alex tout le temps avec moi. J'ai même été à deux doigts de mettre la télé sur Disney Channel. »

« Whoa, c'est carrément mauvais. » pouffai-je alors que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Alex et Anthony rentrèrent en courant? »

« Papa, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda Anthony.

« D'ici dix minutes. » répondis-je en regardant ma montre. « Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous laver les mains et ensuite vous pourriez mettre la table. »

« D'accord, viens, Alex. » cria Anthony en partant avec Alex derrière lui.

« Ne courrez pas ! » criâmes Bella et moi en même temps.

Je rigolais en me dirigeant vers le frigo et commençais à sortir le reste du dîner. Bella me rejoint et m'aida en prenant des assiettes et des saladiers. Les garçons revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Anthony attrapa les assiettes pendant qu'Alex s'occupait des couverts et des serviettes. Je leur versais chacun un verre de lait puis sortis les spaghettis du four avant de les placer sur la table. Bella et moi servîmes les garçons. Je fus choqué d'entendre Anthony réclamer de la salade après qu'Alex en ait pris. Il détestait les légumes habituellement.

« C'est trop bon. » s'exclama Alex en prenant un morceau de spaghettis au poulet.

« Meilleures que les miennes ? » demanda Bella en levant un sourcil vers son fils.

« Ouaip. » répondit Alex. Bella pris un air faussement blessée. « Je veux dire, non Maman. Les tiennes sont les meilleures.»

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse te faire confiance. » rigola Bella. Elle pris une bouchée de son assiette. « Hmmm, elles sont bien meilleures que les miennes. »

« Mamie est la meilleure cuisinière de tous les temps. » dit Anthony comme si c'était un fait avéré. « Elle avait dit qu'elle enseignerait à Papa comment cuisinier mais elle n'a pas réussi. Il continue de tout brûler. »

« Je n'ai pas brûler ce repas. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Tout ce que t'as fait, c'est le réchauffer, Papa. » railla Anthony. « Ca peut pas être si difficile que ça. »

« Wow, ça c'est de l'amour. » soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

Bella rigola doucement en continuant de manger. Les garçons firent la conversation en nous racontons des anecdotes sur l'école. La plus part concernaient des filles qui leur courraient après dans la cour de récréation. Je ne crois pas avoir autant ri depuis longtemps. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger leur deuxième part de chaque plat, les garçons coururent jusqu'au salon pour regarder la télé.

« Merci pour le repas. » commença Bella en se levant et prenant les assiettes.

« Je m'occuperai de la vaisselle. » dis-je en lui faisant signe de la main.

« N'importe quoi. » grogna Bella. « Tu as tout cuisiné après tout. »

« Oh, non. J'ai juste réchauffé, rappelle toi ? » rigolai-je en attrapant d'autres plats. « Sérieusement, je vais le faire. »

« Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas. » gloussa Bella. « J'ai finalement eu une nuit de libre pour une fois. »

« C'est bon, vraiment. » insistai-je.

« D'accord. » souffla Bella en secouant la tête. « Alex et moi nous devrions rentrer à la maison de toute façons. »

Bella et moi allâmes dans le salon. Anthony et Alex étaient couchés sur le canapé, endormis profondément. Je pense qu'ils s'étaient épuisés à jouer. Bella s'approcha et prit Alex contre elle. Il entoura sa mère de ses jambes et bras mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Merci encore. » murmura Bella.

« Avec plaisir. » murmurai-je.

Bella porta Alex dehors et l'installa dans son siège. Je les regardais partir depuis l'entrée. Je refermais la porte à clefs avant de retournais vers le canapé et de prendre mon fils dans mes bras. Assomé, il ouvrit un yeux et me regarda.

« Alex et Bella ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Ils ont dû rentrer. » répondis-je doucement. « Allons te mettre au lit. »

« D'accord. » bredouilla-t-il.

Je portais Anthony à l'étage et le mis en pyjama avant de l'allonger dans son lit. Une fois que je l'eus bordé, je me penchais et l'embrassais sur le front.

« Papa, merci de les avoir laissé venir à la maison. » murmura Anthony.

« De rien, mon chéri. » chuchotai-je. « Dors maintenant. »

Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussé et rangeais rapidement la cuisine. J'éteignis les lumières avant de monter. Je me changeais en pyjama et grimpais dans mon lit. Je pris mon livre et commençais à lire. Je ne suis pas sûr de combien temps s'était écoulé quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre d'Anthony s'ouvrir. Je levais les yeux et le vis rentrer en titubant dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? » le questionnai-je.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? » demanda-t-il. Je souris en tirant sur les couvertures et tapotais la place à côté de moi. Il monta et se mit en boule dans le lit. « Je t'aime, Papa. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Anthony. »

Je me penchais et éteignis la lampe de chevet avant de m'enfoncer dans les draps. Un moment plus tard, je sentis Anthony se blottir contre moi. Je souris pour moi même alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil à côté de mon fils.

* * *

Ah ! Voilà une fin de chapitre un peu plus légère pour notre Edward "d'amoooooour" ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi !

Je vous retrouve dans quinze jours (voyons... mardi 8) pour la suite (ou un peu avant... vous commencez à me connaître ^^) mais en attendant, prenez soin de vous !

PS: juste un petit mot à celles qui lisent le Clan, j'ai un peu avancé le nouveau chapitre et il sera bel et bien là pour la semaine prochaine... Je peux déjà vous dire qu'on est de retour chez les Cullen et que ça commence par une Alice passablement énervée ;)

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi :)

Eh non, nous ne sommes pas mardi mais je me suis dit que c'était long quinze jours quand même alors je vous fais cette petite surprise qui j'espère vous plaira ;)

Avant de rentrer dans les grandes discussions, je tenais à vous dire que j'ai décidé que je n'enverrai plus de teasers parce que je n'arrive plus à les gérer. Je suis tout le temps en retard pour le faire et avec mes six nouvelles traductions sur le grille (hum, il y aura bientôt Only Human, Creature of Habit, of Kith and Kin, A Perfect Love, Let Your Mercy Fall on Me et Under the Boardwalk) je n'en vois pas le bout, c'est trop bizarre ^^. Je vous répondrai toujours parce que j'adore vous embêter pour vous dire merci (^-^) mais je ne préparerai plus d'extrait. En échange, je vous promets de garder un rythme bien régulier pour toutes mes publications. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fachées et que vous me direz toujours ce que vous en pensez... ô.O

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses (ou pas ^^)

(Sophie): Salut ! merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) Bon, voyons, les explications c'est pas pour ce chapitre mais ça viendra ;) A très vite j'espère !

(Ilonka): Hey ! J'espère qu'Edward est bien rentré chez toi après notre mercredi de folie ensemble ^^ merci pour ta review et à très bientôt j'espère !

(diana): Salut ! Ouais, tu verras avec ce nouveau chapitre que t'as du nez pour le nouveau surnom de Bella ^^ Le rapprochement se fait ! doucement mais sûrement :) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très vite j'espère !

(lyllou): Merci à toi pour ton message et tes encouragements, c'est très motivant ;) See ya'

(ca): Salut ! Oui, c'est vrai. En fait, c'est cette douceur dans l'histoire qui m'a vraiment donnée envie de la traduire, ça change un peu des darkwards bien méchants ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très vite j'espère !

Voilà, je vous remercie toutes pour ces supers commentaires. C'est pas évident (moi la première je le fais pas tout le temps O_O") alors ça me touche que vous preniez le temps de le faire. Merci ;)  
Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alertes/favoris. J'apprécie beaucoup :)

Donc, le nouveau chapitre est là et je crois bien qu'il est un peu plus long que la dernière fois (humm). Il y a plein de petites phrases qui m'ont vraiment fait rire et j'espère avoir réussi le passage en français ^^. Bon j'espère que vous aimerez ! Enjoy !

* * *

Bella POV

« Maman, réveille toi ! » gémit Alex en sautant sur mon lit. Je grognais en réponse et mis mon oreiller sur ma tête. « Maman, ne m'oblige pas à appeler Grand-Père. »

« J'ai pas peur de lui. » marmonnai-je.

« Très bien. » rigola Alex en sautant de mon lit.

_Oh, merde_, pensai-je en crapahutant hors de ma couchette. Il allais réellement appeler Charlie. Je quittais ma chambre, et courus jusqu'en bas des escaliers, puis dans la cuisine. Alex était assis à table, jacassant au téléphone avec Charlie comme s'il l'informait que je venais juste de le battre à mort.

« Elle est debout maintenant, Grand-Père. » rigola Alex. Il me tendit le téléphone. « T'es dans le pétrin. »

« Ouais, ouais. » marmonnai-je en ramenant le combiné à mon oreille. « C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. »

« Donc tu ne lui as pas dit que tu n'avais pas peur de moi ? » demanda Charlie, hilare.

« D'accord, j'ai peut être dit ça mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, vieillard. » rigolai-je. Je regardais Alex et il avait l'air foutrement fier de lui. « Quelqu'un est très impatient ce matin. »

« C'est pas vrai. » ronchonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Wah, l'époque où tu étais petite me manque. » soupira Charlie.

« N'importe quoi. » l'attaquai-je, m'asseyant à table. « Il est juste excité parce qu'il commence le foot aujourd'hui. »

« Eh bien, ça explique beaucoup de chose. » gloussa Charlie. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas finalement le laisser jouer. Je veux dire, que se passera-t-il s'il respire de l'air frai pour de vrai ? »

« Très drôle, Papa. » marmonnai-je. « Je ne suis sûre d'aimer ça mais il en a très envie et Anthony joue aussi alors je pense que je vais le laisser. »

« C'est bon pour lui, Bella. » dit Charlie. « Il a besoin d'être avec des enfants de son âge. »

« Je sais. » grognai-je. « C'est pas tout mais je ferai mieux d'aller préparer son petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne soit temps pour moi de me transformer en super maman football. »

« D'accord, ma chérie, amuse toi bien et ne te bats pas avec les autres parents. » rigola Charlie.

« Je peux pas te le promettre. » gloussai-je doucement. « J't'appelle plus tard. »

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais dans le salon. Alex était assis devant la télé et regardait Scooby Doo. Il avait déjà enfilé son short noir, son t-shirt rouge, ses chaussures et ses crampons qui dieu merci, lui allait parfaitement bien. Il tenait son ballon sur ses genoux et tapait ses doigts en rythme dessus. Il était clairement très excité.

« Bon, gamin, qu'est ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demandais-je.

« Des oeufs ? »

« Des oeufs ça sera. » souris-je.

J'allais dans la cuisine et sortis les oeufs. Je ne mis pas longtemps à en brouiller quelques un, je rajoutais du fromage dans les siens et nous fis des toasts. Alex me rejoint et commença à engloutir sa nourriture dans sa bouche.

« Whoa ! Doucement. » rigolai-je. « Tu vas te rendre malade. »

« Maman, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » me questionna Alex en avalant sa bouchée.

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » souris-je.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me prépares toujours mon petit-déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu voulais manger. » rigolai-je.

« Non, je suis sérieux. » répondit-il en roulant des yeux. « Anthony m'a dit qu'Edward lui donnait juste des céréales ou des gaufres surgelées. » dit Alex en grimaçant.

« Donc tu veux que je commence à te faire des gaufres surgelées au lieu de vrai ? » demandai-je en levant un sourcil vers lui.

« NON ! » cria-t-il. « Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, Maman. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu me cuisinais des trucs pour le petit-déjeuner.

« Et bien, peut-être qu'Edward ne sait pas faire de gaufres ou de crêpes et toutes ces choses que je cuisine pour toi. » lui expliquai-je.

« Tu devrais lui apprendre. » dit Alex en finissant ses oeufs.

« Ouais, on verra. » grognai-je en secouant la tête. « Va te laver les dents pour qu'on y aille. »

« D'accord. » s'enthousiasma Alex avant de sauter de sa chaise.

Je ramassais nos assiettes et les lavais rapidement. J'attrapais des bouteilles d'eau pour nous deux et allais dans le salon. Alex était entrain de m'attendre devant la porte, plutôt impatiemment en fait. Je le poussais hors de la maison vers la voiture en résistant à mon envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Dès que je l'eus installé, je montais derrière le volant et conduisis jusqu'au parc où avait lieu les évaluations de foot.

Le parc était plein de gosses et leurs parents qui faisaient une apparition aujourd'hui. Je pris une bonne inspiration alors que j'aidais Alex à sortir de voiture. Il n'était plus aussi excité que lorsque nous étions partis. Tout comme moi, il n'aimait pas les grandes foules. Il s'accrocha à ma main pendant que nous marchions jusqu'à l'endroit où tout le monde se trouvait.

« ALEX ! » cria Anthony en bondissant vers nous. Je sentis Alex se relaxer immédiatement.

« Anthony, arrête de crier. » dit Edward qui lui courrait après. Il secoua la tête en nous regardant, Alex et moi. « Il est juste un peu excité. »

« Je vois ça. » souris-je. « Alex est pareil. »

« Bon, les garçons, si vous êtes prêt, on va aller sur le terrain. » dit Edward en les regardant.

« Hum, d'accord. » murmura Alex.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda Edward en s'agenouillant devant mon fils. « Tu as l'air un peu nerveux. »

« Je ne sais pas comment jouer. » expliqua Alex dans un murmure en fixant le sol.

« Tu sais quoi ? La plus part de ces gamins ne savent pas non plus comment jouer. » répondit Edward. « Mais du moment que tu essayes et que tu t'amuses, tout ira bien. Est ce que tu es prêt maintenant ? »

« D'accord, on y va. » murmura Alex.

« Allez Alex. » dit Anthony. « Je te montrerai quoi faire. »

« Il ira bien Bella. » Je regardais Edward pas très convaincue. « Ça ira. Détends toi juste. »

« Ouais, j'essaye. » marmonnai-je.

Alors qu'Edward suivait les garçons, je me dirigeais vers une place libre sur le côté et m'assis dans l'herbe. Anthony tira Alex jusqu'à un groupe qu'Emmett gérait avec un grand homme blond. Ils entraînaient les gamins à taper dans le ballon. Anthony passa en premier et envoya la balle vraiment loin. Je me surpris à retenir ma respiration quand Alex prit son élan pour frapper la balle à son tour. A peine son pied eut touché le ballon que ce dernier s'envola sur plusieurs mètres. J'expirais enfin alors qu'Emmett tapait dans la main d'Alex avant de lui faire signe de refaire la queue.

« Hey, Bella. » gloussa Alice en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe à côté de moi.

Je lui souris en me tournant vers elle. Elle portait une adorable petite fille dans les bras. Elle avait les même cheveux sombres qu'Alice et des yeux bleus incroyables. Alice avait habillé le bébé d'une petite tenue de foot mais elle était rose et blanche. La petite fille se hissa et grimpa sur mes genoux.

« On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien. » rigola Alice.

« On dirait oui. » souris-je. « Commet elle s'appelle ? »

« Ivy. » souffla Alice.

« C'est très joli. » répondis-je doucement. Ivy leva les mains et attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux. « Je me rappelle quand Alex était aussi petit. »

« Eward disait exactement la même chose à propos d'Anthony l'autre jour. » rigola-t-elle. Je lui rendis Ivy et regardait Alex à nouveau. Il rigolait de quelque chose qu'Edward lui disait.

« Hey Alice. » dit Rose en s'asseyant à côté de la petite brune. Elle se pencha en avant et me sourit. « Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré Emmett. »

« Ouais, il, hum, il a essayé de m'intimider. » marmonnai-je embarrassée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est plouc. » grogna Rose en secouant la tête. Elle me regarda. « Alors est-ce qu'Alex aime l'école ? »

« Oui, je suppose. » répondis-je doucement. « Je veux dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'y aller mais je crois qu'Anthony l'aide. »

« Alex aide aussi beaucoup Anthony. » intervint Alice. « Ils sont vraiment bien ensemble. »

« Bien. » murmurai-je en reconcentrant mon attention sur le terrain. « C'est bien. »

Alex était maintenant dans un autre groupe où ils s'envoyaient le ballon. Lui, l'envoyait à une petite fille qui avait de longs cheveux noirs. De ce qu'il me semblait, il se débrouillait bien mais là encore, je ne connais rien en football.

« Salut les gars. » lança une femme avec des cheveux bruns frisés et des yeux foncés, en s'asseyant à côté de Rose.

« Hey Jessica. » répliqua Rose. « Voici Bella. Son fils, Alex est dans la classe d'Alice. Bella, je te présente Jessica. Sa fille, Sadie est dans la même classe qu'Elliott.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Bella. » sourit Jessica.

« Moi aussi. » murmurai-je.

« Alors, Jess, comment ça se passe avec Mike ? » demanda Alice. Jessica roula des yeux en soufflant et regarda Alice.

« Il agit comme un con. » marmonna-t-elle. « D'abord, il veut changer de point de rencontre. Apparemment, McDonald's est trop ''public'' pour lui.

« Où est-ce qu'il voudrait que vous vous rencontriez ? » demanda Rose en secouant la tête.

« Il veut que je conduise jusqu'à chez lui, à chaque fois que c'est son tour de l'avoir. » rala Jessica. « Bien sûr, il ne peut sans doute pas se tirer d'entre les jambes de cette pute. »

« Comment est-ce que Sadie vit le divorce ? » la questionna Alice.

« Bien, je suppose. » souffla Jessica. « Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Maman et Papa ne vivent plus ensemble et pourquoi Papa a une nouvelle copine. Vous ne connaissez pas votre chance d'être avec des types biens. »

Pendant tout le temps où Jessica parlait de son ex, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'au moins sa fille avait un père. Je suis sûre que ça devait être dur pour elle mais elle avait toujours deux parents alors que j'élève mon fils seule depuis le jour de sa naissance.

« Maman, est-ce que tu m'as vu ? » demanda Alex en courant jusqu'à moi, avant de se laisser tomber sur mes genoux. « J'ai tapé dans le ballon. »

« Tu t'es super bien débrouillé. » répondis-je en l'enlaçant. Edward, Anthony, Emmett, Elliott et l'homme blond arrivèrent jusqu'à nous.

« Vous devez être Bella. » sourit le blond. « Je suis Jasper, le mari d'Alice. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » dis-je doucement en me levant.

« La fille karaté ! » rigola Emmett. « Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je.

« T'es marrante. » grogna Emmett. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rose qui se levait. « Bébé, il faudrait que je sois à la maison dans environ une heure. »

« D'accord, alors on y sera. » sourit Rose avant de l'embrasser. Je dûs détourner le regard.

« Maman, est-ce qu'Anthony peut venir à la maison ? » me demanda Alex.

« Hum. » dis-je en regardant Edward.

« Je dois travailler après la réunion des entraîneurs. » expliqua Edward à Alex. « Anthony doit venir avec moi. »

« Il pourrait venir avec nous. » insista Alex.

« Je suis d'accord si ça ne te dérange pas, Edward. » dis-je. « Je dois faire quelques courses mais il peut venir avec nous. »

« S'il te plait, Papa. » supplia Anthony. « Je serais super sage avec Bella. S'il te plait ? »

« Tu es sûre Bella ? » demanda Edward avec prudence.

« Oui, c'est bon. » répondis-je en hochant de la tête.

« D'accord, si c'est bon pour toi, je viendrai le chercher vers cinq heures ? »

« Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas pour dîner ? » proposai-je vaguement consciente que tout le monde nous regardait.

« Ça serait super. » sourit Edward. Il regarda Anthony. « T'as intérêt à bien te tenir ou sinon. »

« Oui, chef. » répondit Anthony en faisant le salut militaire.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » grogna Edward en lançant un regard à Emmett qui nous fixait d'un air arrogant sur le visage. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » sourit Emmett satisfait. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et partit en courant vers sa voiture. Il revint un instant plus tard avec le réhausseur d'Anthony. « Alors, Bella, t'es mariée ? »

« Emmett. » siffla Edward.

« Ma Maman n'a pas de mari. » répondit Alex. « Mon Papa est monté au ciel avant ma naissance. »

« Oh. » bafouilla Emmett alors que tout le monde se mit à me fixer. Je connaissais ce regard. C'était de la pitié.

« Allez les garçons. » murmurai-je des tremblements dans la voix. « On ferait mieux d'y aller. Edward, on, hum, à tout à l'heure. »

« Ouais. » marmonna Edward.

Je resserrais ma rise sur le réhausseur d'Anthony alors que je guidais les garçons à travers le terrain, laissant tout le monde ahuri derrière moi. Je les installais dans ma voiture et conduisis jusqu'au magasin en essayant d'effacer leur expression de mon esprit. Je garais la voiture sur le parking, devant la superette et coupais le contact. J'inspirais à nouveau profondément et me retournais vers les garçons.

« Qui est prêt à acheter plein de nourriture ? » demandai-je.

« Moi ! » s'enthousiasma Anthony. Je rigolais en sortant de voiture et fit descendre les deux garçons. « Mon Papa déteste venir au magasin. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » le questionnai-je alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Anthony haussa des épaules. « Il dit que les femmes le regardent comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Oh, et bien, je pense qu'il veut dire que les femmes le trouvent joli. » rigolai-je en prenant un panier.

« Oh. » marmonna-t-il. « Les garçons ne sont pas sensés être jolis. »

« Ouais, ils sont sensés être beaux. » expliqua Alex.

« Oh, je vois. » souris-je. « Bon, d'accord, le premier article sur notre liste, c'est des carottes. »

Les garçons courraient devant moi et le panier, rigolant ensemble. On circula un bon moment en passant en revue les produits dans les allées, choisissant finalement un coeur de laitue parfait, des concombres, des carottes, des pommes de terre et plusieurs autres légumes. Un fois qu'ils eurent rempli mon panier de tout ce dont nous avions besoin, nous continuâmes au rayon surgelé. Là, Alex me supplia de lui acheter des glaces à l'eau. Il me fit son air de chien battu et je cédais. J'étais faible.

« Anthony ? »

Je me tournais et vis une femme d'un certain âge avec une coupe au carré et des cheveux de la même couleur auburn qu'Edward et Anthony. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert brillant et un immense sourire sur le visage alors qu'elle regardait d'Alex à moi plusieurs fois.

« Mamie ! » couina Anthony en courant vers elle avant de l'enlacer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, mon trésor ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Papa m'a laissé aller avec Bella et Alex. » expliqua Anthony en nous pointant du doigt.

« Oh, je suis très heureuse de rencontrer le fameux Alex. » sourit la femme en regardant mon fils. « Je suis Esmée ou Mamie, comme tu préfères. »

« Bonjour. » marmonna Alex en enroulant son bras autour de ma jambe. Esmée releva les yeux vers moi.

« Il est un peu timide. » dis-je en lui souriant. « Je suis Bella. »

« Oui, je sais. » rigola Esmée. « J'ai entendu dire que vous faites de fabuleux petit-déjeuner. »

« Oh, et bien, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez la meilleure cuisinière du monde. » gloussai-je.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas très sûre de ça. » railla Esmée.

« Au vu des spaghettis au poulet qu'Edward a partagé avec nous l'autre soir, je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Anthony. » rigolai-je. « C'était délicieux. »

« Oh, bien, merci. » sourit Esmée en retournant son attention sur Anthony. « Bon, mon trésor, je dois partir avant que Papi ne mette le feu à la maison. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Mamie. » répondit Anthony en enlaçant Esmée. Elle se pencha vers Alex.

« Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Alex. » sourit-elle. « J'espère te revoir très bientôt. »

« D'accord. » marmonna mon fils.

Esmée me sourit à nouveau avant de se diriger dans l'autre sens. Alex relâcha ma jambe et nous terminâmes notre shopping avec deux fois plus de choses que prévues. Les garçons m'aidèrent à mettre les courses dans le coffre de la voiture et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, portant au moins deux sacs chacun. Les garçons prirent des glaces à l'eau avant d'aller jouer dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Je rangeais toutes les courses et m'écroulais sur le canapé en écoutant les bruits que faisait mon fils en jouant avec son ami.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère sincérement que ça vous a plu. Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite (officiellement le 22 février mais peut-être avant ^_^), mais en attendant, prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi :)

Je sais, je sais, je suis un peu en retard... Désolée... j'ai une bonne excuse, mais elle est bien trop longue alors passons les détails ;)

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et tout et tout... Ca fait un petit moment qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouveau chapitre sur cette histoire alors j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

Mais avant tout, je voudrais vraiment remercier **Grazie**, **aelita48**, **Liline57**, **Galswinthe**, **Elphina**, **kinoum** _(Ahh les DILF, y a rien de mieux ^^)_, **Lily - Rose**, **fifer**, **elo-didie**, **diana **_(désolée pour l'attente ;))_, **TeamEdward **_(^^ c'est le mardi la publication de cette histoire)_, **ca**, **Sophie**, **Ilonka**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen **_(bien vu ;))_, **Puky**, **bellardtwilight**, **Bellaandedwardamour**, **lili666**, **bichou85**, **Habswifes**, **Titie**, **soraya2107**, **Cammy-43**, **armalys**, **lyraparleor**, **Krine69**, **lovers87**, **oliveronica cullen massen**, **mmccg** _(cool ;) merci)_, **Lagasy**, **calimero59**, **lia3011**, **Elodie52 **(_bon, puisque c'est toi *chuchote* le lemon c'est pas trop pour tout de suite, ils prennent bien leur temps ^^ mais une fois que c'est lancé, ça vaut le détour :p)_, **Lili Pattsy** _(Ouah ! bein moi je suis épatée par toutes les reviews que tu me laissent c'est vraiment incroyable O.O T'es super ;))_

Je sais que je ne vous connais pas (vraiment) mais je vous trouve toutes géniales de me laisser des commentaires, vous imaginez même pas à quel point je prends plaisir à les lire et relire, alors MERCI :) ! J'espère sincèrement que ça continuera ainsi parce que c'est vraiment gratifiant :) Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

Bon, je vous ai assez fait attendre comme ça, voici le nouveau chapitre et je sais déjà que vous l'aimerez (du moins, je l'espère O.ô). Bein ouais, non seulement, il y a rapprochement mais en plus, on en apprend plus sur le passé d'Edward et Bella, alors, c'est tout bénéf ! ^.^

Enjoy !

* * *

Edward POV

Dès que Bella, Anthony et Alex furent partis, je me tournais vers Emmett. J'aimais mon frère mais je n'avais jamais été aussi en colère qu'à ce moment là. Quel genre de connard demande quelque chose comme ça ? Je veux dire, merde, en quoi ça le regarde de toute façon ?

« Est-ce que t'es complètement débile ? » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

« Comment j'étais sensé le savoir ? » ronchonna Emmett.

« En quoi c'était important ? » demandai-je durement. « Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? Putain, juste... ugh ! »

« Edward, calme toi. » soupira Alice en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Si elle ne portait pas Ivy, je l'aurait plaquée au sol. « T'étais au courant pour son mari ? »

« Oui. » marmonnai-je. « Elle et moi en avons parlé l'autre jour quand nous avons amené les garçons au parc. Je n'ai rien dit parce que ce n'était pas vos put... cela ne vous regardait pas. »

« Je suis désolé. » souffla Emmett. « Je ne voulais pas... »

« Non, tu ne voulais pas. Tu ne le veux jamais. Juste... » Je ne continuais pas et pris une bonne inspiration. « Allons à la réunion des entraîneurs. »

« D'accord. » marmonna Emmett.

Je partis brusquement alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Rose. Il avait de la chance que nous soyons entourés d'enfants ou je l'aurais appelais par tous les noms d'oiseaux que je connais et j'en aurais même inventé quelques un juste pour rigoler. Je grimpais dans ma voiture et me dirigeais vers l'école, là où la réunion avait lieu. Je me garais sur le parking et rejoignais la cafétéria avant de m'installais sur le premier siège que je trouvais.

Emmett et Jasper me suivirent quelques minutes plus tard et entrèrent à leur tour, ils avaient tous deux l'air de ne pas savoir si j'allais ou non arracher la tête d'Emmett avant de mettre le feu à son corps. Ils s'assirent près de moi mais je les ignorais. Ils n'avaient aucune idée à quel point il était non seulement difficile d'être parent célibataire mais aussi de perdre son amour. Il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne pensais pas à Sarah. À chaque décisions que je prenais en ce qui concernait Anthony je me retrouvais toujours à me demander si Sarah aurait fait la même chose que moi.

Stan Shelton, le mec qui gérait le programme du football, fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard. On ne mit pas plus de quarante-cinq minutes pour faire nos équipes. Heureusement, nous avions réussi à récupérer Alex. Non seulement c'était un joueur plutôt bon mais en plus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Anthony m'aurait pardonné si son meilleur ami n'avait été dans notre équipe. Nous choisîmes aussi Mattie, la petite fille de Kate et Garrett ainsi qu'Annabeth.

Une fois la réunion terminée, je quittais la table et partis vers l'extérieur sans parler à Emmett ou Jasper. Bien entendu, ils me suivirent jusqu'à ma voiture.

« Edward, mec, je suis désolé. » plaida Emmett. Je rigolais doucement en me retournant vers lui avant de le fixer.

« C'est pas à moi que tu devrais d'excuser. » dis-je durement. « Je sais que tu ne réalises pas à quel point... c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un... mais tu devrais t'arrêter et réfléchir de temps en temps. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de s'endormir en tenant sa femme, ou son mari, pour Bella, toutes les nuits. Même si elle avait été divorcée, ce n'était pas une question à poser, surtout avec Alex à côté. »

« Je suis un con. » marmonna Emmett. « J'irai m'excuser au près de Bella, d'accord ? Ne reste juste pas fâché contre moi. »

« Je ne le suis plus, Em. » soupirai-je. « Je dois aller bosser. On se parle plus tard, d'ac ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Emmett.

Quand je me garais devant la maison de Bella, j'étais épuisé. J'avais fait trois séances photo cet après-midi là et aucune d'elles ne s'était réellement bien passé. La première famille voulait des photos de leur nouveau-né. La petite fille était adorable mais la mère n'avait pas arrêté de regarder par dessus mon épaule tout le long pendant que le père râlait à propos de mes prix. La deuxième voulait un portrait de famille avec leur jumeaux de cinq ans. Ça m'a pris presque une demi-heure pour persuader l'un des garçons de s'asseoir auprès de sa mère et l'autre d'arrêter de grimper sur tout mon équipement. Comme si c'était pas assez horrible comme ça, la dernière personne avait une fille de seize ans qui avait besoin de nouvelles photos pour son portfolio. Elle avait passé son temps à flirter avec moi. C'était une de ces journées tout droit venue de l'enfer et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne travaillais pas plus que quelques jours par semaine.

Je soupirais en descendant de voiture et me dirigeais jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. J'avais à peine sonné à la porte qu'elle m'ouvrit. Je ne pus pas arrêter le rire hystérique qui sortit de ma bouche comme une bombe. Bella se tenait devant moi, un casque de Dark Vador sur la tête et un sabre laser bleu à la main.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle sans retirer son casque.

« Um, rien. » rigolai-je. « Hum, puis-je avoir l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'Étoile Noire ? »

« Je suppose. » rigola-t-elle en faisant un pas de côté. Je secouais la tête en entrant à l'intérieur. « Ils m'ont soudoyée pour que je joue avec eux. »

« Avec quoi ? » la questionnai-je alors qu'elle retirait son casque. Son visage était tout rouge mais elle souriait.

« Des câlins. » haussa-t-elle des épaules. « Qu'est ce que je peux dire, je suis facile. »

« Hey, les câlins sont rares de nos jours. » répondis-je en souriant. « Où sont les garçons ? »

« Là-haut dans la chambre d'Alex. » m'expliqua Bella en me faisant signe de la suivre dans la cuisine. « Voyons voir, ils ont passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi dehors dans la cour arrière. Puis ils sont rentrés pour regarder la télé cinq secondes avant de commencer à s'ennuyer et ils sont allés attraper les déguisements de Star Wars. On a joué à ça une bonne demi-heure avant qu'ils ne s'ennuient à nouveau et finalement, ils sont montés pour jouer avec les Lego d'Alex.

« Wow, journée bien remplie. » rigolai-je. « Est-ce que ça a été avec Anthony ? »

« Il a été parfait, Edward. » sourit Bella en sortant sa plaque en fonte.

« Bien. » soupirai-je. « D'habitude, il vient avec moi au travail ou je le laisse chez ses grands-parents mais aujourd'hui n'aurait pas été une bonne journée pour qu'il soit avec moi. »

« À ce point ? » demanda Bella en me regardant.

« Ouaipe. » grognai-je.

« Hmm, eh bien, peut-être que quelques crêpes pourraient la rendre meilleure. » sourit Bella.

« Des crêpes ? » demandai-je.

« Ouaipe, j'ai une réputation à conserver. » dit Bella d'un air suffisant. « On a rencontré ta mère au magasin. »

« Ah ouais ? » la questionnai-je avec prudence.

« Oui. » rigola-t-elle. « Elle m'a appris que j'ai été adoubée comme la faiseuse de petit-déjeuners par Anthony. »

« Ouais, il est très jaloux des petit-déjeuners d'Alex. » grognai-je. « Je peux d'aider à faire quelque chose ? »

« Tu voudrais du café ? Parce que j'aurais bien besoin d'une tasse. »

« Oui, s'il te plait. » la suppliai-je.

« D'accord, très bien, tout est dans ce placard si tu veux bien le préparer. » Elle le désigna de sa spatule.

Je lançais rapidement le café pendant que Bella versait sa pate à crêpes dans le mixeur. Je m'installais à table après qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle. Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine, le visage tout rouge et rigolant très fort.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Anthony en sautant sur mes genoux. « Quand est-ce que t'es arrivé ? »

« Il y a quelques minutes. Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais. » répondit-il. « Bella a joué à Star Wars avec nous. Elle a insisté pour être Dark Vador alors Alex et moi, on a dû se battre contre elle encore et encore. »

« Ça a l'air marrant. » rigolai-je.

« Ça l'était. » haussa-il des épaules.

« Viens, Anthony. Retournons dehors. » dit Alex.

« D'accord. » répondit mon fils en descendant de mes genoux. Alex et lui partirent et juste à ce moment là, le téléphone sonna.

« Est-ce que tu peux répondre pour moi ? » demanda Bella en retournant une crêpes.

« Bien sûr. » Je me levais, attrapais le combiné et appuyais sur le bouton pour décrocher. « Allo. »

« Mais bon sang qui est-ce ? » lança un homme d'un ton bourru.

« C'est Edward. Est-ce que vous cherchez Bella ? » Bella leva les yeux vers moi.

« C'est sa maison, non ? » demanda-t-il durement. « Donnez lui ce foutu téléphone. »

« D'accord. » dis-je en lui tentant le combiné. « Il a l'air en colère. »

« Merde. » marmonna Bella en le portant à son oreille. « Allo... Le père d'Anthony... parce que j'étais occupée... Je t'appelle demain... Ouais, je t'aime aussi... Je le ferai, bye. » Elle soupira en raccrochant. « Il a été impoli avec toi ? »

« Il m'a juste demandé qui j'étais. » répondis-je.

« Je suis désolée. » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête en retournant à ses crêpes. « Mon père est une vieille fouine mais il est tout ce qui me reste... »

« Où est ta mère ? » demandai-je.

« Floride ? Vegas ? Utah ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle n'est pas ce que tu peux appeler un parent actif. »

« Oh. » marmonnai-je. « Désolé. »

« Ne le soit pas. » sourit Bella. « Mon père était un papa merveilleux. »

« C'est bien. » dis-je doucement.

« Très bien, si tu veux bien appeler les garçons, nous allons pouvoir manger. » lança Bella en sortant la dernière crêpes du feu.

J'allais devant la porte d'entrée et leur criais de rentrer à la maison. Je les aidais à se laver et se sécher les mains pendant que Bella posait quelques crêpes dans leur assiette, avant de les découper en morceaux. Une fois que nous fûmes tous servis en crêpes, lait et café, nous nous installâmes à table. Je regardais Anthony qui était entrain de manger sa première bouchée.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » demandai-je.

« Hum huh. » marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine. Il avala rapidement. « Les meilleurs crêpes du monde. Tu dois absolument apprendre à les faire, Papa. »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupirai-je en prenant moi-même une bouchée. Elles étaient délicieuses et bien que je ne le dirais jamais à ma mère, elles étaient meilleurs que celles d'Esmée. « Elles sont délicieuses. »

« Meilleurs que celles de Mamie mais on lui dira pas ça. » rigola Anthony.

« Pourquoi pas ? » le questionna Alex en le regardant.

« Parce que Mamie est une fille et elle pourrait se mettre à pleurer. » répliqua Anthony.

« Je suis une fille. » leur fit remarquer Bella.

« Non, t'es pas une fille. T'es une maman. » railla Alex.

« Je suis aussi une fille. » rigola-t-elle.

« D'accord, Maman, si tu le dis. » rigola-t-il à son tour en tapotant la main de Bella.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant leur échange. Anthony était bien trop occupé à fourrer des crêpes dans sa bouche. On aurait dit que ce gamin n'avait jamais été nourri auparavant. Bella roula des yeux et dit à Alex de finir son assiette. Les garçons me racontèrent leur journée seconde par seconde. C'était super de voir Anthony autant sourire, le voir rire avec quelqu'un d'autres que son cousin ou sa famille.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller regarder la télé ? » demanda Alex quand Anthony et lui eurent fini leur deuxième tournée de crêpes.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Bella. « Mais pas trop fort, d'accord ? »

« Oui. » répondirent-ils en courant hors de la cuisine.

« Je crois que ta réputation de reine des crêpes est toujours intacte, finalement. » rigolai-je en ramassant les assiettes des garçons. « Elles étaient délicieuses. »

« Merci. » Bella rougit discrètement. « J'adore manger un petit-déjeuner au dîner. Ça a toujours meilleur goût. »

« Je trouve aussi. » lançai-je doucement. « Bella, à propos d'Emmett. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » marmonna-t-elle. « Il ne savait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je le criais sur les toits. »

« Mais ramener la conversation à ton mari... »

« Je n'étais pas mariée. » dit-elle en se tournant dos à l'évier pour me regarder. « Le père d'Alex, Brody et moi étions fiancés mais nous n'étions pas encore mariés. »

« Oh, je suis désolé d'avoir supposé que. » marmonnai-je en m'asseyant à table.

« Ne le sois pas. » Bella fronça les sourcils en s'installant en face de moi. « Brody et moi nous sommes rencontrés au lycée. L'histoire typique d'un amour d'enfance, je suppose. J'avais seize ans et lui dix-sept. On est sorti ensemble pendant trois ans avant qu'il ne me fasse sa demande en mariage. Il voulait le faire sur le champ mais j'avais dix-neuf ans et je n'étais pas prête pour le mariage. Après deux ans de fiançailles, on allait enfin le faire. » Bella cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

« Tu n'as pas à... »

« C'était la nuit juste avant notre mariage. » Elle secoua la tête. « Sa soeur, Lauren lui a téléphoné d'un bar de motards quelconque, complètement bourrée. Brody étant l'homme incroyable qu'il était et allait la chercher. Il était à une rue du bar quand une autre voiture l'a percuté. L'autre conducteur s'en est sorti avec quelques égratignures et bleus mais Brody... Il est mort sur le coup. »

« Mon Dieu, je suis désolé. » marmonnai-je.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte avant de faire un malaise à son enterrement. On m'a emmené à l'hôpital et fait quelques tests... » Bella se saisit d'une serviette et essuya ses larmes. « Je suis désolée. Je ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Je ne veux pas rendre Alex triste. »

« Ne le sois pas. » répondis-je doucement. « Ma femme, Sarah avait une malformation cardiaque mais elle ne l'a apprit que quand elle est tombée enceinte d'Anthony. Les docteurs nous ont expliqués qu'aller au bout de sa grossesse serait comme... »

« Elle devait tellement l'aimer. » murmura Bella.

« Oui. » dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. « Après l'accouchement, elle était si faible qu'elle ne pouvait même plus le porter... Elle était sur la liste d'attente pour une transplantation mais son coeur a lâché avant qu'elle en ait un autre. »

« Je suis désolée. » Ni Bella ni moi ne dîmes plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes. J'étais peut-être père célibataire mais au moins, j'avais mon frère, ma soeur et mes parents. À part son père, il semblait que Bella soit complètement seule. « Wow, c'est bien silencieux ici. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. » dis-je honnêtement.

« Moi non plus. » répondit Bella en retournant à l'évier. Je la suivis et me mis à l'aider avec la vaisselle. « Tu es proche de ta famille, non ? »

« Ouais. » rigolai-je. « Ils peuvent se montrer pénibles et un peu trop entreprenants mais ils sont d'un grand soutien. Je ne sais pas si Anthony et moi serions là où nous sommes s'ils ne nous avaient pas aidés. »

« Tu as de la chance. » sourit Bella. « Lauren veut rencontrer Alex. Elle m'a appelée l'autre jour. Je ne lui avais pas parlée depuis l'enterrement et elle a juste appelé. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'il la voit ? » demandai-je.

« Non. » soupira Bella en me regardant. « Je ne sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, techniquement du moins. Elle était saoule et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas conduire mais si elle n'avait pas... Alex aurait son père auprès de lui pour lui apprendre à jouer au foot, au baseball et tout ce que les pères sont sensés montrer à leurs gosses. »

« C'est vrai. » répondis-je.

« Néanmoins, il voudrait qu'elle le connaisse. » marmonna-t-elle en me tendant une assiette. « Lauren et lui étaient vraiment proches et je sais que Brody voudrait qu'Alex la rencontre mais... »

« Comment faire passer ta colère pour qu'elle entre dans vos vies. » finissais-je pour elle.

« Ouais. » souffla Bella en levant les yeux vers moi.

« J'en sais rien, Bella. La famille de Sarah me tient responsable de sa mort. Ils lui avaient dit de se débarrasser de lui et de se sauver la vie. » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. « Sarah leur a répondu d'aller au diable. Que notre fils en valait la peine et c'est le cas, mais... » Je pris une grande inspiration. « Je n'avais jamais imaginé que j'élèverai mon fils seul. »

« Mais tu faits du très bon boulot. » sourit Bella en tapotant mon bras. « C'est un bon gamin et t'es un super papa. »

« Merci. » répondis-je. « Tu es une super maman, Bella. »

« J'essaye. » haussa-t-elle des épaules en retenant un bâillement. »

« On devrait y aller et vous laissez Alex et toi aller au lit. » rigolai-je doucement.

« Désolée, il m'a fait me lever très tôt ce matin. » sourit Bella alors que nous traversions le salon. Alex et Anthony étaient assis côtes à côtes sur le canapé, entourés d'animaux en peluche.

« Anthony, aide Alex à tout ramasser. Il faut qu'on y aille. » lançai-je.

« Il n'a pas besoin de nous aider. » dit Bella en faisant un geste de la main. « Je m'en occuperai. »

« Non... »

« C'est bon, vraiment. » sourit-elle.

« D'accord, d'accord. » rigolai-je en levant les mains en l'air. « Anthony, allons-y. »

« Ouais. » souffla-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Il rejoignit Bella et l'enlaça. Elle eut le souffle coupé sous la surprise un instant puis elle le serra à son tour.

« Merci pour les crêpes, Bella. Elles étaient très bonnes. »

« De rien mon coeur. Merci d'être venu à la maison aujourd'hui pour jouer avec nous. Peut-être que tu pourrais revenir très vite, d'accord ? » lui répondit Bella.

« D'accord. » s'enthousiasma Anthony. Je souris en secouant la tête de voir faire mon fils.

« Merci encore pour le repas, Bella. » dis-je doucement.

« Pas de problème. » me sourit-elle. « Merci de m'avoir écoutée divaguer. C'est sympa d'avoir un ami. »

« Pour moi, aussi. »

J'installais Anthony dans la voiture et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Il était presque déjà endormi quand je me garais dans l'allée. Je le portais à l'intérieur, l'aidais à mettre son pyjama et à se brosser les dents avant de le border dans son lit.

« Papa ? » demanda Anthony.

« Quoi ? »

« Je pensais. » commença-t-il. « Puisqu'Alex n'a pas de papa, peut-être que tu pourrais être le sien. Alors Bella pourrait être ma maman, puisque j'en ai pas. »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. » lui répondis-je doucement.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est pas facile à expliquer. » dis-je en dégageant ses cheveux auburns de son visage.

« Papa ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Maman aurait aimé Bella, non ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Ouais, je crois que Maman aurait aimé Bella. » souris-je.

« Alors ça serait bon pour qu'elle soit ma maman, hein ? »

« Endors toi. » soupirai-je. « On va chez Mamie et Papi demain. »

« D'accord. » marmonna-t-il en somnolant.

Je laissais la porte à moitié ouverte et descendis pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'enfilais mon pyjama et grimpais dans mon lit. Alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil, mes rêves passèrent de Sarah à Bella et les garçons.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? C'était bien, non ? Moi, en tout cas j'ai aimé (^.^). C'était triste mais bien quand même (je sais, je suis très claire :p).

Hummm, la suite au alentour du 15 mars (peut-être avant comme toujours ;)) et la semaine prochaine, c'est un nouveau chapitre de "parachute" (ouaiis ! ^^) Mais en attendant, prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes ! Vous êtes cordialement invitées à venir "bruncher" chez les Cullen, suivez le guide ;)

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Cette semaine est un peu spéciale pour moi car j'ai décidé de faire un vrai marathon de fictions. Voilà toute l'histoire, j'ai pris un peu d'avance alors je me suis dit au lieu de faire patienter tout le monde, balance E. ! ^^ Donc hier, "Parachute", aujourd'hui "Taking Chances" et "my bestfriend the player" et demain... Bein demain c'est une surprise qui j'espère fera plaisir à pas mal d'entre vous ;) Sans oublier jeudi, "DCL" _(of course :p)_

Je suis désolée de ne pas toujours répondre individuellement aux reviews que je reçois (en fait, je crois que je suis plus déçue que vous sur ce coup là ^^) parce que je dois choisir entre répondre ou traduire (et écrire ;)) et je suis sûre que vous préférez de loin les nouveaux chapitres à mes babillages incessants ^^

Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêchera certainement pas de dire un énorme merci à **Elphina** _(C'est vrai que le casque de Dark Vador m'a bien fait marrer... ça doit être la geek au plus profond de moi qui parle ^^)_, **bichou85**, **aliecullen4ever**, **diana**, **Ines **_(*se cache tellement elle est gênée* ^^ Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable. J'aimerais publier toutes les fictions que je fais tous les jours mais soyons francs c'est juste impossible :p Mais promis, je garde un bon rythme)_, **lili666**, **Habswifes**,** Lili Pattsy** _(Je me suis posée les mêmes questions que toi ^^ tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les choses vont se faire... doucement)_, **Ilonka**, **calimero59** _(le 8 mars c'est pas si loin, non ? ^^)_, **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen** _(les choses ne peuvent qu'aller mieux ;))_, **oliveronica cullen massen**, **Lagasy** _(C'est marrant, je trouve que ce que tu décris est très vrai dans le chapitre qui suit... Enfin, tu le verras par toi même ^^)_, **bellardtwilight**, **Krine69**, **lyraparleor** _(Comme je l'ai déjà un peu dit, les sentiments vont évoluer avec le temps, pas de précipitation et je crois que c'est ça que j'aime le plus)_, **Grazie**, **Liline57** _(Moi, je dirais que ta review est comme... hum... une fraise tagada ! J'adore les fraises tagada ^^)_, **Galswinthe** _(Je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimer le Emmett de ce chapitre ;))_, **TeamEdward**, **Jackye**, **ptitcoeurfragile**, **elo-didie**, **aelita48** _(Merci beaucoup comme toujours ;))_, **lia3011**, **mel031**, **soraya2107**, **kinoum**, **emy **_(corrigés ;) C'est parce que je pensai à "pancakes" ^^)_, **Jurasik-in-twilight**, **mmccg**, **bilitis1306** _(Merci, je suis ravie que tu aies plein de lecture comme ça ^^)_, **VenusCapri**, **lyli13**, **fifer**, **MyriamSM**, **phika17** _(T'as encore rien vu au niveau balourd ;))_, **Sophie**, **samy940** et **meli-melo cullen** _(t'auras pas eu beaucoup à attendre finalement ^^)_

Merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

Bien sûr ce n'est pas une obligation mais si avez le temps, laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! Enjoy !

_

* * *

_

Bella POV

Je me réveillai en sursaut le lendemain matin quand j'entendis quelqu'un taper fortement sur la porte d'entrée. Pas frapper, taper comme si la fin du monde était sur le point d'arriver et qu'il était le crieur public. Je tombai presque en quittant mon lit et j'attrapai la batte de baseball que Charlie avait exigé que je garde à côté de mon lit. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et ouvris la porte, batte levée, prête à tabasser toutes personnes qui était entrain de défoncer ma porte à sept heures du matin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, putain ? » Ma voix claqua contre Emmett. Il se tenait sur mon porche avec deux cafés et une poche de beignets à la main.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. » me répondit-il en me souriant. Il me tendit le café et les pâtisseries. « Tiens. »

« Comment t'as su où je vivais ? » lui demandai-je en ignorant sa proposition de paix.

« Je suis flic. » haussa-t-il des épaules. Je grognai en me retournant et laissai la porte ouverte derrière moi alors que j'allais dans la cuisine. « Je peux rentrer ? »

Je l'ignorai et pris le téléphone pour appeler Edward et lui faire savoir que son idiot de frère était ici. Le téléphone sonna, sonna et sonna puis j'entendis un bruit sourd suivi du mot à six lettres.

« Allo ? » ronchonna Edward.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ton frère est dans mon entrée à sept heures du matin avec du café et des beignets ? » le questionnai-je.

« Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, Edward. » dis-je d'un ton brusque. « T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Emmett est ici avec du foutu café et des beignets à sept heures du putain de matin. Un dimanche ! »

« Merde. » marmonna Edward. « D'accord, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. Ne le laisse pas partir. Même si tu dois l'assommer pour ça. »

« D'accord. » répondis-je en raccrochant. Je retournai dans le salon et pointai le canapé. « Assis. »

« Bella... »

« Assis. » claquai-je. Emmett se précipita vers le sofa et y prit place. Je fermai la porte et retournai m'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé. « Quel genre de café ? »

« Carmel Macchiato du Starbucks. » marmonna Emmett. Je plissai les yeux en tendant la main pour prendre un gobelet.

« T'y as pas mis de poison, pas vrai ? » lui demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

« Non. » railla Emmett. Je grognai et me rassis pour siroter mon café. Il était bon. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes alors que je dégustai le café qu'il avait apporté. « Écoute, Bella, je voulais... »

Emmett fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte d'entrée. J'aurais pu jurer que sa tête s'était tournée si vite qu'il aurait pu se briser la nuque. Je fis un petit sourire satisfait en posant mon café sur la table et me levai. J'allai ouvrir la porte. Edward se tenait sur le seuil, Anthony toujours endormi dans les bras.

« Va l'allonger dans la chambre d'Alex. » murmurai-je. Edward hocha la tête avant de monter avec le garçon.

« T'as appelée mon frère. » siffla Emmett sautant sur ses pieds.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. » claquai-je. « Tu te pointes chez moi à sept heures du foutu matin comme un putain de rôdeur, Emmett. »

« Je suis venu m'excuser. » se vexa-t-il alors qu'Edward descendait. Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent d'au moins trois tailles quand son frère lui lança un regard mauvais. « Ed... »

« Arrête. » dit Edward. Emmett referma la bouche alors qu'Edward me regardait. « Quel genre de beignets il a amené ? »

« Je sais pas. » répondis-je en haussant des épaules. Edward hocha la tête et alla jusqu'à la table pour prendre le sac.

« Oh des gâteaux à la myrtille. » marmonna Edward en retournant son attention sur moi. « T'en veux un ? »

« Non. » frissonnai-je.

« Moi non plus. » grimaça Edward. Il fourra la poche dans les mains d'Emmett. « Vas t'en. »

« Edward, j'essayais de m'excuser. » expliqua Emmett.

« Emmett, il est sept heures trente. » lâcha Edward. « Quelle partie de ton cerveau a imaginé que ça serait une bonne idée de venir si tôt ? »

« Je... j'avais pas pensé à ça. » bafouilla Emmett.

« Et à propos du fait que tu as violé ma vie privé en me traquant juste parce que tu es un flic. » lui fis-je remarquer. « Ça pourrait même être considéré comme du harcèlement policier. »

« Quoi ? » beugla Emmett.

« Chuuuut ! » soufflai-je. « Il y a des enfants qui dorment. »

« Oh, désolé. » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne te harcèle pas. Je voulais te demander pardon pour avoir été un idiot hier. »

« Maman. » murmura Alex. Je tournai la tête vers les escalier et vis Alex et Anthony qui avaient toujours l'air épuisé. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, mon coeur. Retournez vous coucher. » dis-je doucement.

« J'ai faim. » gémit-il.

« Moi aussi. » marmonna Anthony. Je lançai un regarde à Edward en soufflant avant de recentrer mon attention sur les garçons.

« Et si je vous préparais des muffins ? » proposai-je.

« J'ai jamais mangé de muffins. » dit Anthony.

« C'est comme des cupcakes mais sans le glaçage. » expliqua Alex.

« D'accord. » sourit Anthony.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas regarder les dessins animés pendant que nous parlons dans la cuisine ? » demandai-je.

Anthony et Alex hochèrent juste la tête avant de grimper sur le canapé et d'allumer la télé. Je fis signe à Emmett et Edward de me suivre dans la cuisine, ce qu'ils firent. Je préparai rapidement une fournée et lançai le café. Une fois que tout fut prêt, je nous versai chacun une tasse avant de les poser devant eux.

« Lait, sucre ? » proposai-je.

« Non. » marmonna Emmett.

« Non, merci. » sourit Edward. Le minuteur sonna et je sortis les muffins du four avant de les poser dans une assiette. J'en plaçai dans différents plats et les amenai aux garçons.

« Ils sont un peu chauds alors laissez les refroidir, d'accord ? » dis-je en mettant le tout sur la table du salon.

« D'accord. » marmonnèrent-ils. Je retournai dans la cuisine et m'assis tout en prenant un muffin.

« Ils sont vraiment très bons. » commenta Edward.

« Merci. » répondis-je. « Je te passerai la recette. Ils sont très faciles à faire. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à les faire. »

« D'accord. » grogna Edward alors qu'Emmett assis semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolé pour hier. » commença Emmett.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » répondis-je buvant mon café à petits lampées. « Je n'étais pas fâchée contre toi. »

« Non ? » insista-t-il.

« Non. » dis-je. « Tu ne savais pas. Et de toute façon, plus j'apprends à te connaître plus je réalise que tu n'as pas tous tes neurones. »

« Cassé. » railla Edward en sirotant son propre café.

« Je... » commença Emmett, puis il secoua la tête et sourit. « Tu n'es vraiment pas intimité par moi, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » dis-je. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce besoin de m'intimider ? Est-ce que tu te sens plus viril lorsque tu fais peur aux femmes ? »

« Non. » marmonna Emmett. « Je veux juste que tu ne sois pas fâchée contre moi. »

« Alors tu as pensé que débarquer à sa porte au levée du soleil était la meilleur façon de résoudre le problème ? » le questionna Edward. « Rose sait que tu es ici ? »

« Hum, non. » marmonna Emmett.

« Oh, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis. » rigola Edward en sortant son portable.

« Edward, non. » le supplia Emmett.

« Chuut. » lui fis-je. « Je veux entendre ça. Mets le haut-parleur, s'il te plait ? »

« Pas de problème. » gloussa doucement Edward en le faisant.

« Edward ? » demanda Rose. « Pour quelle foutues raisons est-ce que tu m'appelles à huit heures du matin ? »

« Je crois que la meilleure question serait pourquoi Emmett est assis ici, chez Bella à huit heures du matin. » lança Edward.

« Il a fait quoi ? » Elle avait l'air calme mais la façon dont Emmett avait tressailli montrait clairement qu'elle ne l'était certainement pas.

« Il est ici depuis sept heures. » ajouta Edward.

« Est-ce que je suis sûr haut-parleurs ? » lui demanda Rose.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'Alex et Anthony sont dans la pièce ? » continua-t-elle.

« Non. »

« Bella, tu m'entends ? »

« Hum, oui. » marmonnai-je.

« Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée que mon idiot de mari t'ait embêté si tôt. Je t'assure qu'il payera durement pour ça. » dit Rose.

« Rosie... »

« Emmett, ramène tes fesses à la maison tout de suite. » claqua la voix de sa femme.

« Oui, Rosie. » marmonna Emmett en se levant. « Désolé Bella. »

« Edward, est-ce qu'Anthony et toi venait pour le brunch ? » demanda Rose alors qu'Emmett se faufilait hors de la pièce.

« Oui. » souffla Edward.

« D'accord, amène Bella et Alex. » ordonna Rose. « Je pense qu'Esmée voudra s'occuper d'elle et la gâter après la bêtise d'Emmett. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous imposer. » marmonnai-je.

« N'importe quoi Bella. » dit Rose. « Je l'appelle tout de suite pour lui dire qu'Alex et toi vous joindrez à nous. »

« Rose attends. » commençai-je mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

« Ouais, le retour de flamme est pour moi. » marmonna Edward lentement.

« Est-ce que tout le monde dans ta famille est si insistant ? » lui demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

« Ouais. » soupira-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas à venir. Je m'occuperai d'eux. »

« Non, on viendra. » marmonnai-je en me levant. Je mis le reste des muffins dans une poche puis les donnai à Edward. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

« Merci. » répondit-il en se levant à son tour. Nous nous rendîmes dans le salon où les garçons étaient toujours installés.

« Anthony, c'est l'heure d'y aller. »

« D'accord. » dit Anthony en descendant du canapé. Il vint vers moi et m'enlaça. « Les muffins étaient bon, Bella. »

« Merci. » souris-je.

« Hum, c'est bon si je viens vous chercher dans une heure ? » demanda Edward. « Leur maison est un peu dure à trouver. »

« C'est bon. » dis-je. Je raccompagnai Edward et Anthony à la porte avant de regarder Alex.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » me questionna-t-il.

« Chez la Mamie et le Papi d'Anthony. » répondis-je d'un air renfrogné.

« Oh. » marmonna Alex.

« Ouais, oh. » soupirai-je.

Une heure et environ vingt minutes plus tard, Edward gara la voiture dans l'allée de la plus grande maison que j'ai jamais vu. C'était simplement énorme et incroyable. Ça me faisait penser à ces vieilles fermes qui datait d'au moins cent ans. À part que cette maison était en bien meilleur état que la plus part de ces fermes.

« Wow. » marmonna Alex en descendant de l'arrière de la voiture d'Edward. « C'est une grande maison. »

« C'est magnifique. » Je souris avant de regarder Edward. « Tu as grandi ici ? »

« Ouais. » rigola-t-il doucement. « Je la trouvais beaucoup plus grande avant. »

« J'imagine bien. » murmurai-je alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Esmée qui sortait avec un homme d'une beauté accablante aux cheveux blond miel.

« Mamie, Papi. » rigola Anthony en courant jusqu'au porche pour les enlacer.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Anthony. » rit Esmée. Elle leva la tête et sourit à Alex et moi.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Bella, Alex. Voici mon mari, Carlisle ou Papi. Mon chéri, voici Bella et le très célèbre Alex. »

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer officiellement. » dit Carlisle en nous souriant. Alex s'accrocha plutôt fortement à ma jambe.

« Alex, tu dis bonjours à Carlisle et Esmée ? » lui demandai-je.

« Bonjour. » marmonna-t-il.

« Viens, Alex. » le pressa Anthony. « On va jouer. »

« Est-ce que je peux ? » dit Alex en me regardant.

« Bien sûr, fais juste attention. » lui souris-je. Alex hocha la tête avant de rentrer dans la maison avec Anthony.

« Bella, j'aimerais m'excuser pour Emmett. » soupira Esmée alors qu'Edward et moi montions sur le porche. « Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. »

« Ce n'est rien. » rigolai-je doucement. « C'est une chance que je n'ai pas sorti ma bombe lacrymo. »

« Il l'aurait bien mérité. » grogna Esmée en me prenant par le bras. « Maintenant, entrons donc et fais comme chez toi. »

« D'accord. » marmonnai-je en me laissant tirer à l'intérieur.

Jasper et Alice étaient assis sur le canapé. Ivy était sur le sol devant eux et elle tapait qu'elle cubes entre eux. Emmett se trouvait sur l'autre canapé, boudant alors que Rose le fixait d'un air mécontent. Rose se racla la gorge et me fit signe.

« Bella, je suis désolé d'être venu si tôt. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à Alex et toi. Je ne le referai plus. » marmonna Emmett.

« Pas de problème, Emmett. » souris-je. Emmett se renfrogna et regarda le sol.

« Bien, tout le monde asseyez-vous. » indiqua Esmée en me poussant vers les autres. Elle me fit presque tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Alice.

« Maman, arrête de malmener Bella. » rigola Edward en prenant place près d'Emmett. »

« Je ne la malmenais pas. » dit-elle avec un air de dédain. Elle me regarda. « Si ? »

« Hum... » commençai-je. « Non ? »

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. » sourit Esmée en s'asseyant à côté de moi. J'entendis Carlisle rire alors qu'il se posait à côté de Jasper. Ce dernier se battait avec le sourire qui voulait envahir son visage. « Alors, Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

« Je suis écrivain. » dis-je.

« Oh, est-ce que vous écrivez des romans ? » demanda Esmée.

« Plus des histoires à l'eau de rose pour supermarché. » souris-je.

« Du porno ? » lança Emmett.

« Emmett. » siffla Rosalie en tapant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Aïe Rosie. » gémit Emmett. « Je posais juste la question. »

« Non, il n'y a pas de sexe dans mes livres. » marmonnai-je en virant au rouge.

« Oh, c'est con. » rétorqua Emmett. Rosalie n'eut même pas le temps de le taper qu'Esmée l'avait devancée. « Maman ! »

« Emmett Cullen, je ne t'ai pas élevé pour que tu agisses ainsi devant la famille ou nos invités. » reprit Esmée en utilisant sa voix de maman.

« Oui, m'dame. » marmonna-t-il. Je me sentis presque désolée pour lui puis je me rappelais qu'il m'avait extirpée du lit à sept heures du matin.

« Et bien, Bella, je suis sûre que vous êtes une très bonne auteur. » sourit Esmée.

« Oh, je me débrouille. » répondis-je en mordant ma lèvre. « Ça paye les factures. »

« C'est déjà ça. » rigola doucement Carlisle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous restâmes assis dans le silence. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences agréables. Non, c'était plutôt un silence gênant et tendu durant lequel vous pouvez sentir dans l'air les questions que tout le monde souhaiterait poser sans le faire.

« Bien, je devrais aller voir le repas. » bredouilla Esmée en se levant.

« Je viens d'aider. » lança Carlisle en sautant sur ses pieds et il quitta la pièce à la suite de sa femme.

« Wow, je suis douée pour vider une pièce. » gloussai-je nerveusement.

« Ce n'était pas à cause de toi. » répondirent Emmett, Rose, Alice et Jasper.

« Ça va la rassurer. » grogna Edward.

« Alors, hum, Bella... » commença Jasper. « Tu es nouvelle en ville ? »

« Non. » dis-je. « Je vis ici depuis sept ans. »

« Oh. » bafouilla Jasper.

« Est-ce que tu es allée à l'école ici ? » demanda Alice.

« Non, je ne suis pas allée à la fac. » expliquai-je.

« Oh. » dit-elle doucement alors qu'Ivy se mit à couiner. « Oh, je parie qu'elle veut son biberon. »

« Je viens d'aider. » marmonna Jasper en suivant sa femme et sa fille hors de la pièce.

« Wow, je suis un boulet aujourd'hui. » marmonnai-je.

« Personne ne sait trop quoi te dire Bella. » m'expliqua Rose en me souriant. « Après avoir découvert pour ton mari... »

« Je vois. » murmurai-je en regardant vers Edward. « Alex et moi devrions partir si notre présence gêne les gens. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Rose leva rapidement les mains en l'air. « Je veux juste dire... visiblement, ce n'est pas... merde, je ne sais pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Maman, t'as dit un vilain mot. » lança Elliott en rentrant dans la pièce. Il me regarda et sourit. « T'es jolie. »

« Merci. » rigolai-je. « Tu es très beau. »

« Je sais. » haussa-t-il des épaules en allant vers la cuisine. J'éclatai de rire en jetant un regard à Edward.

« Ouais, petit mini-Emmett. » railla Edward.

« Huh. » grognai en riant toujours.

« Hey. » ronchonna Emmett.

« Il est temps de passer à table. » cria Esmée.

Alex et Anthony arrivèrent en courant, riant et souriant ensemble. Je les aidai tous les deux à se laver puis sécher les mains avant de servir leur assiette. Ils s'installèrent sur la table de la cuisine avec Elliott alors que le reste d'entre nous s'amassa autour de la table de la salle à manger. Esmée avait fait un festin. Il y avait des tonnes de fruits, des oeufs en gratin, des croissants au bacon ou à la saucisse, des crêpes et bien plus encore.

« C'est délicieux Esmée. » souris-je en prenant un peu du plat d'oeufs.

« Merci. » répondit-elle.

Nous retombâmes dans un silence gênant alors que nous mangions. J'entendais Anthony, Alex et Elliott rire dans la cuisine. Ivy était assise et Jasper lui donnait des céréales. Il était visiblement un père merveilleux et très proche d'elle. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que je les observais. Je retournai à ma nourriture et me concentrai sur mon plat.

« Alors, Bella, est-ce qu'Alex aime l'école ? » demanda Carlisle en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Hum, il semble apprécier. » dis-je doucement. « Il avait très peur au début mais je pense que son amitié avec Anthony l'a aidé à dépassé sa timidité. »

« C'est un élève merveilleux. » ajouta Alice en souriant. « Il est aussi très brillant. »

« Oh, c'est bien. » répondis-je.

Puis à nouveau, un silence gênant. J'avais fini mon assiette et je m'appuyai contre ma chaise, posant mes mains sur mes genoux. En grandissant avec Charlie, nous n'avions jamais eu de tel repas de famille comme ça. En fait, je suppose que puisque nous n'étions que nous deux, nos dîners ne ressemblaient pas à ça. Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, le ventre plein et tout, j'insistai pour aider avec les couverts même si Esmée me dit qu'entant qu'invitée je n'avais pas à le faire.

« Alors, Bella. » commença Esmée en me tendant une assiette qu'elle venait juste de laver. « Les enfants m'ont dit que vous étiez veuve. »

« Pas exactement. » murmurai en essuyant l'assiette avant de la poser avec les autres. Je la regardai. « Je n'étais pas mariée, seulement fiancée. »

« Oh. » souffla tout doucement Esmée. « Je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. » murmurai-je.

« Vous êtes une mère merveilleuse. » laissa-t-elle échapper après quelques minutes gênantes.

« Merci. » dis-je en souriant. « Alex est un petit garçon merveilleux. Il me rend les choses faciles. »

« Je peux le voir. »

Nous retombâmes dans un énième silence gênant alors que nous finissions de laver la vaisselle. De temps en temps, je sentais qu'Esmée me regardait. Quand je tournais la tête vers elle, elle se détournait rapidement mais pas avant que je ne l'aie surprise. Une fois que tout fut propre, je la suivis jusqu'au salon où tous les autres étaient assis.

« Edward, je vais devoir rentrer. » dis-je. « Je dois travailler cet après-midi. »

« D'accord. » répondit-il en se levant. « Je vais chercher les garçons. »

« Et bien, Bella, merci d'être venu pour le brunch. » lança Esmée en m'enlaçant. Je fus tellement surprise que je ne bougeai pas. « J'espère que vous reviendrez nous voir bientôt avec Alex. »

« Hum, bien sûr. » marmonnai-je. Elle recula en souriant. Edward revint avec Anthony et Alex.

« Alex, merci d'être venu aujourd'hui. » Esmée s'agenouilla devant lui.

« De rien. » murmura Alex. « Tu as une grande maison. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mon chéri. » rigola Esmée en se levant avant de regarder Edward. « Est-ce qu'Anthony et toi reviendrez après ? »

« Non. » répondit-il. « J'ai quelques trucs à faire à la maison. »

« D'accord, très bien, dîner cette semaine alors. » ajouta Esmée.

« Bien. » marmonna Edward.

Une fois qu'Anthony eut enlacé toutes ses tantes et oncles ainsi que son Papi, je les remerciai une nouvelle fois et suivis Edward jusqu'à la voiture. Nous installâmes les garçons et nous rentrâmes chez moi. Il se gara dans l'allée et je fis descendre Alex avant de me retourner vers lui.

« J'aime bien ta famille Edward. » rigolai-je. « Même s'ils sont insistants. »

« Merci. » grogna Edward. « On vous voit Alex et toi demain matin à l'école. »

« Ouais. » bredouillai-je en fermant la porte.

Alex et moi entrâmes. Il alla directement dans sa chambre pour jouer alors que j'avais une machine à faire. Quand tout fut chargé, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour commencer mon nouveau livre. Ça avait été une journée à la fois folle et longue et il était à peine midi.

* * *

Voilà donc un chapitre de plus ! Hmmm, on avance dans la relation Bella/Edward et Emmett (comme son fils d'ailleurs) me fait trop rire ^^ J'aimerais trop avoir le même !

Donc je vous dis peut-être à tout à l'heure, peut-être à demain pour ma surprise mystérieusement surprenante mais surtout à très vite pour la suite de cette histoire !

PS: Je continue ma promo pour mon OS sur les cowboys ^^. Si vous aimez Edward, Edward à cheval et Edward en uniforme, vous aimerez la merveilleuse histoire de tanglingshadows que je viens de traduire ! Si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil ;) ça s'appelle "Lone Star" (tout est sur mon profil)

Prenez soin de vous (c'est super important !)

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai publié un chapitre de cette fiction mais cette semaine, sa fabuleuse auteur **butterflybetty** l'a mise à jour et ça m'a donné envie de bosser dessus alors voici un nouveau chapitre ^^

Vous êtes toujours plus nombreuses à me laisser des messages et je vous en remercie infiniment. Un merci particulier à **Elphina** _(mdr ^^ J'imagine bien ce grand dadais se faire gronder comme un petit enfant :p)_, **ptitcoeurfragile**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, **Jackye** _(Oh non tu sais, c'est une fiction tout en douceur, il y a bien quelques remous -sinon y'aurait pas d'histoire ^^- mais dans l'ensemble, il ne faut pas chercher des méchants, il n'y en a pas ;))_, **Krine69**, **LyraParleOr**, **Ines**, **VenusCapri**, **soraya2107**, **oliveronica cullen massen**, **aelita48**, **Bellaandedwardamour** _(oui, c'est vrai... j'y avais pas pensé... elle l'appelle tout de suite ^^)_, **bichou85**, **Grazie**, **ayana**, **calimero59**, **meli-melo cullen** _(merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise :))_, **phika17** _(Bein tu vois, je trouve que t'as eu du nez dans ta review ^^ tu le verras très vite dans le chapitre ;))_,** elo-didie**, **diana**, **Ilonka**, **kinoum**, **Galswinthe**, **TeamEdward**, **mmccg**, **lili666**, **mel031**, **britna**, **Rosabella01**, **bellardtwilight**, **Lagasy**, **Sophie **_(On saura très vite le pourquoi du comment du brunch chez les Cullen ;))_, **lia3011**, **xenarielle93** _(l'histoire avec Lauren va commencer à se développer bientôt mais à savoir si ça sera dans le bon sens...)_,** Lili Pattsy** _(Ouais ^^ Ils sont bien méchants avec lui quand même :p)_, **lyli13** et** mimi la souris** !

Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris ! J'apprécie beaucoup votre intérêt ;)

Bon... plus rien à ajouter Mr le Juge... (hein ? nan rien... ^^) Enjoy !

* * *

Edward POV

**Je m'ennuie-E**

**Désolée ? Je sais pas ce que tu veux que j'y fasse-B**

**Distrais moi. Envoie quelque chose d'un de tes livres-E**

**C'est pas près d'arriver. Tape porno sur google-B**

Je grognai en finissant mon café. Me voilà à dix heures trente un mercredi matin, je m'ennuyais ferme. J'aurais dû être en train de travailler, mais ce n'était pas le cas. À la place, j'avais décidé de discuter avec Bella sur Facebook tout en jouant à Frontierville, fichu jeu.

**Viens te faire soigner sur mon domaine-B**

**J'peux pas. J'étais atteint le quota maximum pour la journée-E**

**Qu'il aille brûler en enfer-B**

**Whoua, vilains mots !-E**

**Ma main se dirige toute seule vers la télé. Elle me dit de l'allumer sur Disney Channel. Quelqu'un à l'aide !-B**

**Wow, très dramatique *grognement*-E**

**J'en fais trop ?-B**

**Un peu-E**

**Ok, rendez-vous au magasin dans dix min-B**

**Pourquoi ?-E**

**Je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner. Ne pleurniche pas et dis tout de suite oui-B**

**Très bien, mais si ma maison brûle, Anthony et moi emménagerons avec vous. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de vivre avec les parents.-E**

**Marché conclu-B**

Je me déconnectai de Facebook et descendis jusqu'à la cuisine. Je rinçai ma tasse à café et la posai dans l'évier. J'attrapai mes clefs et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Ça me prit environ quinze minutes pour conduire jusqu'au magasin. Je me garai à côté du VUS _(NdT: sorte de 4x4)_ de Bella et courus à l'intérieur. Elle tapait du pied de façon très théâtrale à côté des paniers. Je roulai des yeux quand elle fis semblant de me jeter un regard mauvais.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. La circulation était horrible. » expliquai-je.

« Ouais, ouais, peu importe. » grogna Bella.

« D'accord, alors qu'est ce que tu vas me forcer à cuisiner ? » demandai-je en prenant le panier.

« J'ai une recette de poulet en ragoût que je ne pense pas que tu puisses rater. Je veux dire, que réellement, tu fous tout dans le plat et tu mets le tout au four. » répondit Bella.

« Je devrais me sentir offensé que tu me traites en gros d'idiot mais je ne le suis pas. » rigolai-je. « Bon, de quoi est-ce qu'on a besoin ? »

« Et bien, comme c'est un ragoût de poulet. » grommela Bella. « Pourquoi pas du poulet ? »

« Personne n'aime ceux qui font les malins, Swan. » marmonnai-je.

« Oh, tout le monde m'aime. » rigola Bella en me suivant vers le rayon où se trouvait la viande. « Regarde, rien que le brunch de dimanche c'est super bien passé. »

« J'essaye d'effacer ce jour de ma mémoire. » ris-je doucement. « Ma famille n'est normalement pas si... »

« Mal à l'aise ? » proposa Bella.

« Exactement. » rigolai-je. « De quelle quantité de poulet on a besoin ? »

« Pas beaucoup. » répondit Bella en regardant le blanc de poulet. Elle prit un paquet qui en contenait quatre petits. « Ça devrait largement suffire. »

« D'accord, ensuite quoi ? » demandai-je.

« De la soupe. » chantonna Bella en tirant sur le panier.

Je ris en la suivant vers le bon rayon. Elle se mit à jeter des boîtes de conserve de champignons à la crème, de poulet et de riz dans mon panier. À partir de ce moment là, j'arrêtai juste de demander et la laissai tout prendre du céleri aux oignons, en passant par les oignons fris et le lait concentré. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lait concentré auparavant mais je n'allais certainement pas interroger cette femme là. Une fois que nous eûmes pris une boîte de farce déjà cuisinée, nous allâmes vers la sortie et nous payâmes.

« D'accord, alors on se rejoint chez toi. » dit Bella en rangeant les derniers sacs de course dans ma voiture. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'arrêterais pas nous acheter des hamburgers ? Je meurs de faim. »

« C'est une bonne idée. » répondis-je en sortant mon porte feuille. Je lui tendis vingt dollars. « Tiens. »

« Non. » dit Bella. « J'achète le déjeuner. »

« Non, c'est moi parce que tu vas m'apprendre à préparer le dîner. » rétorquai-je.

« Je m'en fiche. » gloussa doucement Bella, en retournant à sa voiture. « Vis avec. »

Sur ce, Bella grimpa dans sa voiture et claqua la portière. Je roulai des yeux et montai dans la mienne. Je rentrai à la maison et déchargeai les courses. Bella arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un sac McDonalds à la main.

« Oh, mets le poulet dans une casserole d'eau salée. Ça pourra cuire pendant qu'on mange. » dit Bella en sortant les Big Macs et les frites qu'elle nous avait acheté.

J'allai de l'autre côté et sortis une grande casserole. J'y plaçai le poulet à l'intérieur et la remplis d'eau avant de mettre du sel dessus. Une fois que je l'eus posée sur le brûleur, je nous attrapai chacun une bouteille d'eau et m'assis en face d'elle.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? » lança Bella.

« Apparemment, puisque tu viens de le faire. » souris-je d'un air satisfait.

« Et c'est moi qui fait ma maligne. » dit Bella en roulant des yeux.

« Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. » rigolai-je doucement.

« Comment est-ce que tu as rencontré Sarah ? » murmura Bella. Je pris une grande inspiration. « Tu n'as pas à répondre si... »

« Sarah et moi nous sommes rencontrés à la fac. » répondis-je doucement. « J'étais en deuxième année et elle en première. Un jour, elle m'a littéralement renversé avec sa voiture. Je traversais la route alors que j'étais en retard pour aller en cours et je ne faisais pas attention, quand soudainement, je me suis retrouvé sur le cul au milieu de la rue. Sarah s'est précipitée hors de sa voiture pour venir me voir. Elle était belle. Anthony lui ressemble trait pour trait. » marmonnai-je. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et regardai Bella qui me souriait gentiment.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, et bien, on m'a emmené à l'hôpital même si j'allais bien. Sarah a insisté pour monter dans l'ambulance avec moi. Elle m'a tenu la main tout du long et ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. » rigolai-je. « Elle est restée avec moi pour s'assurer qu'ils s'occupaient de moi, faisaient bien les examens. Quand mes parents sont arrivés, elle s'est excusée au moins dix fois. Elle est partie et j'ai cru que je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Bref, quelques jours plus tard, je suis retourné en cours. J'étais assis à la bibliothèque à essayer de rattraper tout mon travail en retard quand quelqu'un a pris la chaise en face de moi. J'ai relevé les yeux et c'était Sarah. On s'est mis à discuter et avant que je m'en rende compte, nous avions passé trois heures à parler de tout et de rien. Elle m'a invité à dîner ce soir-là, en disant qu'elle me le devait bien puisqu'elle avait failli me tuer avec sa voiture. Elle était plutôt têtue. Le lendemain soir, c'était moi qui l'invité et le reste, c'est de l'histoire. » expliquai-je en souriant doucement.

« Vous avez été ensemble combien de temps ? » continua Bella en se levant. Elle alla à la cuisinière et sortit le poulet du feu. « Une fois que le poulet est cuit, il faut le laisser refroidir. »

« On est sorti ensemble pendant un an avant que je la demande en mariage. On s'est marié six mois plus tard. Et trois ans après, elle nous quittait. » dis-je. « Vraiment pas assez. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » murmura Bella en reprenant sa place. « Je regrette de ne pas m'être mariée avec Brody au moment-même où il me l'avait demandée la première fois. Je venais de publier mon premier livre et je voulais rester concentrée dessus. Il m'avait dit qu'il comprenait mais je sais que ça l'embêtait. »

« Est-ce qu'Alex pose des questions sur lui ? » lançai-je.

« Pas vraiment. » Bella haussa des épaules. « Je lui ai parlé de son Papa mais je ne pense pas qu'il est compris. Et Anthony ? »

« Pas beaucoup. » répondis-je honnêtement. « De temps en temps, il demande à voir des photos d'elle mais il ne l'a jamais vraiment connue. Il n'avait même pas encore un an quand elle est morte et avant ça, elle était si faible qu'elle pouvait à peine le porter plus de quelques minutes à la fois. »

« Bon, je pense que le poulet est assez froid pour qu'on puisse le découper. » murmura Bella en se levant. Je la rejoignis et me plaçai à côté d'elle. « D'accord, il faut que tu éminces le poulet en petit morceaux. »

« D'accord, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par émincer ? » la questionnai en la regardant. Bella me fixa comme si j'étais idiot. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'émincer veut dire ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne cuisine pas, tu te rappelles ? » grognai-je. « Du tout. »

« Wow. » marmonna Bella en secouant la tête. « D'accord, est-ce que tu veux bien couper le poulet en petits morceaux ? C'est mieux là ? »

« T'es une grosse maligne. » chantonnai-je.

« Aw, merci. » rigola-t-elle en tapotant mon bras. Au même moment, on sonna à la porte. « Va donc ouvrir pendant que je coupe le poulet. »

« Oui, m'dame. » ris-je doucement. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et ouvris la porte d'entrée. « Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venue te rendre visite. » sourit Esmée en me poussant pour passer. « À qui est la voiture dans l'allée ? »

« Bella. » marmonnai-je. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le sourire d'Esmée s'agrandit alors qu'elle regardait les alentours à sa recherche.

« Maman... »

« Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Bella en sortant de la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant ma mère qui jouait les écervelées. « Oh, bonjour, Esmée. »

« Bella, je suis ravie de vous revoir. » gloussa Esmée. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. » répondit Bella.

« Bella était entrain de m'apprendre une recette de ragoût de poulet. » expliquai-je avant qu'Esmée ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Mais ça ne fit que la faire sourire d'avantage.

« Bien, je ne vais pas vous embêter. » couina Esmée, en se rapprochant de la porte. Elle me regarda. « Je t'appelle plus tard. »

« Je suis sûre que tu le feras. » marmonnai-je. Esmée se retourna vers Bella une dernière fois avant de partir. Je roulai des yeux en suivant de nouveau Bella vers la cuisine.

« Et bien, c'était bizarre. » dit Bella. Elle me lança un regard. « Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. » répondis-je. « Qu'est ce qu'on fait après ? »

Bella passa environ les vingt minutes suivantes à me dire comment préparer les ingrédients. C'était réellement simple. Il fallait littéralement tout mettre ensemble avant de mixer. Une fois que nous eûmes fini, je le couvris et le rangeai dans mon frigo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de le mettre à cuire un peu plus tard. Elle m'écrivit les instructions pour que je sache combien de temps le mettre au four puis on se laissa tomber sur le canapé et on regarda la télé.

« Et bien, je crois qu'on devrait aller chercher les garçons. » dis-je en me levant.

« Ouais, ils pourraient croire qu'on ne les aime plus si on les laisse là-bas. » rigola doucement Bella. Je me joins à son rire alors que nous nous dirigions vers nos voitures.

« Hey, est-ce qu'Alex et toi pourrez venir dîner ? » demandai-je.

« Il faut vraiment que je travaille ce soir. » soupira Bella. « Je suis déjà à la traîne. »

« Oh, d'accord. » répondis-je.

« Peut-être une prochaine fois. » suggéra Bella.

« Pas de problème. » souris-je.

Je suivis Bella jusqu'à l'école pour récupérer les garçons. Nous arrivâmes juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Alice ouvrit la porte et laissa sortir les gamins. Anthony et moi raccompagnâmes Alex et Bella jusqu'à leur voiture avant de grimper dans la notre et de rentrer à la maison. Il courut dans sa chambre alors que je sortais le plat du frigo et le mettais dans le four, enclenchant le minuteur pour pas l'oublier.

Je venais à peine de m'asseoir à mon bureau quand le téléphone sonna. Je n'eus même pas besoin de regarder le nom pour savoir que c'était ma mère.

« Salut Maman. » soupirai-je.

« Edward. » rigola Esmée. « Je voulais m'assurer qu'Anthony et toi venez toujours dîner demain soir à la maison. »

« C'est pas ce qu'on fait tout le temps. » répondis-je.

« Oui, mais je pensais que tu aurais peut-être des projets avec... quelqu'un d'autre. » gloussa Esmée. Je roulai des yeux.

« Non, pas de projet avec personne. » dis-je brièvement.

« Oh. » soupira Esmée. « Tu sais... »

« Maman. » la prévins-je.

« Edward, ne m'interromps pas. » me gronda-t-elle. « C'est impoli. »

« Désolé, Maman. » soufflai-je.

« Comme je le disais. » reprit Esmée. « Je trouve que ça fait un moment qu'Anthony n'a pas passer la nuit à la maison avec Papa et moi. Peut-être qu'il pourrait venir ce week-end. Il pourrait même amener un ami s'il le veut. »

« Et qui serait cet ami, Mère ? » demandai-je.

« Oh, je ne sais pas... Peut-être Alex. » marmonna Esmée.

« Très subtile Maman. » grognai-je.

« Edward, Bella est une femme ravissante. » plaida Esmée. « Elle serait bien pour Anthony et toi. De plus, elle aussi a besoin de toi. »

« Maman, je ne vais pas discuter de ça avec toi. » Je coupai court. « Bella et moi sommes amis. Nos fils sont amis. C'est tout. »

« Mais... »

« Maman. » répétai-je.

« Très bien, très bien. » soupira Esmée. « Ne sois juste pas surpris quand tu verras ce que tu as juste devant ton nez. »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » demandai-je.

« Je dois filer, mon chéri. Je t'aime. » répondit Esmée avant de me raccrocher au nez.

« Elle vient de me raccrocher au nez. » rigolai-je.

« Papa, à qui tu parles ? » me questionna Anthony en entrant dans mon bureau.

« Moi-même. » grognai-je.

« Oh, d'accord. » dit Anthony. « J'ai faim. »

« Le repas sera bientôt prêt. » rigolai-je doucement en asseyant mon petit garçon sur mes genoux. « Comment c'était à l'école ? »

« Chiant. » gémit Anthony. « Alex et moi on a quand même joué avec Elliott dans la cours pendant le déjeuner. Il a empêché des grands d'embêter Alex. »

« C'était vraiment gentil de la part d'Elliott. » répondis-je.

« Anna leur a dit de pas toucher à son homme. » continua Anthony. « Mais Alex et moi on savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. »

« Oh, et bien, je pense qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle aime bien Alex. » lui expliquai-je.

« Oh. » fit Anthony. Il plissa le nez comme s'il réfléchissait très fort. « Papa ? »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Bein, si Anna aime Alex, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est son amoureux ? » me questionna Anthony.

« Non. » rigolai-je.

« Tant mieux, parce que les filles sont dégoûtantes. »

« Toutes les filles sont dégoûtantes ? » demandai-je.

« Non. » Anthony haussa les épaules. « Bella ne l'est pas. Elle est jolie, tu trouves pas ? »

« Oui, je trouve que Bella est très jolie. » dis-je alors que le minuteur sonnait. « Regarde, le dîner est prêt. »

« Ouais ! » s'enthousiasma Anthony.

Il alla se laver les mains pendant que je sortais le plat du four. Ça sentait vraiment bon et je ne l'avais même pas brûlé. Anthony s'assit à sa place habituelle alors que je posais nos assiettes sur la table. J'ajoutai des carottes et des fraises. Il jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant au plat et pris une bouchée.

« Alors ? » demandai-je.

« C'est bon. » sourit-il. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne l'as pas brûlé ? »

« Parce que Bella m'a expliqué comment faire. » répondis-je. « Je suis content que tu aimes. »

« Bien sûr que j'aime si c'est Bella qui l'a fait. » grogna Anthony. « J'aime tout ce qu'elle fait. »

« Moi aussi. » souris-je.

Anthony finit par manger deux parts de ragoût de poulet et toutes ses fraises, laissant néanmoins ses carottes dans son assiette. Après qu'on eut nettoyé la cuisine, je lui fis prendre un bain et le mis au lit. J'allai dans mon bureau et me connectai sur Facebook. Je vis que Bella était en ligne.

**Le plat a été un succès-E**

**Merci mon Dieu. Ma réputation est sauve-B**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?-E**

**Euh... j'écris ?-B**

**Menteuse-E**

**D'accord, je joue à Frontierville. Je baisse la tête de honte-B**

**Honte, honte à toi qui ne travaille pas-E**

**Peu importe. Travailler c'est dépassé-B**

Je ris fort en secouant la tête. Bella et moi continuâmes de discuter pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher. Puisque je n'avais plus rien à faire, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et allai dans ma propre chambre. Après m'être brossé les dents et avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je grimpai dans le lit et sombrai dans le sommeil.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bon, je me lance la première... Hum... J'adore leur discussion Facebook et je cherche encore l'opportunité de dire à quelqu'un "Tu t'ennuies ? Tape porno sur Google..." ^^ Avouez que ça serait bien marrant quand même :p

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je dirais... bientôt ? Plus précis ? Bon on va dire minimum la semaine prochaine, maximum la semaine d'après, d'ac ? ;)

Et enfin, pour cette fin de semaine, je vais publier l'habituel DCL (duh O.o") mais j'aimerai aussi mettre à jour "A Perfect Love"... ça fait longtemps, je sais mais c'est pas toujours évident... Sinon, il y aura "Mike MMH" et "Agent 00hot" qui suivront leur bonhomme de chemin ^^

Voilà, un peu de propagande ? Si ça vous dit, laissez moi un commentaire ! Je les attendrai avec impatience ^^

Mais en attendant, prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je continue d'écouler mon stock de chapitres déjà traduits en attendant la fin des examens... (*ouvre son manteau* "Tu veux un cadran solaire ?" ^^) et donc aujourd'hui, c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction :)

Comme toujours merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires, ça donne vraiment envie de continuer ^_- !

Merci à **Elphina**, **bichou85**, **calimero59**, **mmccg**, **Lili Pattsy**, **Galswinthe**, **Jackye**, **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Mrs Esmee Cullen** _(J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur Google pour la recette et apparemment, il existe bien un truc semblable O.O"... Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les Anglosaxons ont toujours des goûts très particuliers en matière de nourriture, c'est bien eux qui mangent du Haggis ^^)_, **TeamEdward**, **LyraParleOr**, **mel031**, **Krine69**, **Ines**, **soraya2107**, **VenusCapri**, **Grazie**, **kinoum**, **aelita48** _(Oh ! C'était y'a un petit moment, mais j'espère que tu vas mieux :))_, **diana**,** meli-melo cullen** _(Je joue pas sur Facebook mais j'adore un jeu qui s'appelle "Chuzzle" - c'est drôlement addictif comme truc ^^)_, **elo-didie**, **oliveronica cullen massen**, **bellardtwilight**, **Ilonka**_(Mais non (mdr) les fraises sont sur la table mais c'est pour le dessert p)_, **MyriamSM** _(McDo x2 (lol))_, **xenarielle93**, **Habswifes**, **phika17**_ (Apparemment, tu es bien la seule tentée par la recette du chapitre ^^)_, **sophielac**, **Xukette**, **Mariefandetwilight** _(*coucou* :))_, **Nedwige** _(Tu as oublié que c'était une trad' ? Je prends ça comme un bon point pour moi XD En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes)_, **Titie**, **twilight-I-love-you**, **lia3011**, **sweetmeli** _(Merciiiiiiii !)_, **Puky**, **Myanna**, **BellaSwan12** _(Tu sais, c'est une fiction... J'avoue que j'ai jamais joué au foot mais c'est vrai que ça semble logique ce que tu dis ;))_, **Sophie**, **KristenLove** _(*fait coucou de la main* ça va ? ^^)_ et **czarnyciemno** !

Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris (plus de deux cents maintenant *des étoiles dans les yeux* ^^) ! N'hésitez pas à continuer à reviewer ;p !

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

* * *

Bella POV

_« Tu te souviens de notre voyage en Californie ? » demanda Brody allongé à côté de moi._

_Je souris et me penchai vers lui pour poser ma tête sur son torse. Brody enroula ses bras autour de moi, me tenant fermement contre sa poitrine. Cette sensation d'être serrée par lui, d'être aimée par lui me manquait. Il sentait un mélange d'arbres et de cuire._

_« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier. » souris-je. « C'est là-bas qu'Alex a été conçu. »_

_« Sur la plage. » murmura Brody, pressant ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête._

_« Tu me manques. » soufflai-je en me blottissant encore plus dans ses bras._

_« Tu me manques aussi. » répondit Brody. « Mon ange, tu sais que c'est normal de passer à autre choses, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demandai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit en me regardant. Ses yeux bleus brillants vivement._

_« Je veux dire que je ne serais pas fâché si tu trouvais quelqu'un d'autre à aimer. » continua-t-il en levant la main pour caresser ma joue. _

_« Mais je t'aime. » pleurai-je._

_« Je t'aime aussi. » dit-il. « Mais tu ne peux continuer à te cacher parce que tu as peur. Il prendra bien soin d'Alex et toi. »_

_« Qui ? » le questionnai-je._

_« Tu sais qui, mon ange. » murmura Brody. « Je dois y aller maintenant. »_

_« Non, reste. » le suppliai-je en m'accrochant à lui. « S'il te plait reste. »_

_« Je ne peux pas. » murmura-t-il en me repoussant de son étreinte. « Je te verrai. »_

_« Brody. » pleurai-je en tendant les mains pour l'atteindre._

« Maman ! Maman, réveille toi ! » criait Alex. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et inspirai fortement. Alex se tenait à côté de mon lit.

« Je me lève. » dis-je rapidement.

« Tu parlais encore en dormant. » dit Alex.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillé. » murmurai-je.

« J'étais déjà debout. » Il haussa des épaules. « On aurait dit que tu pleurais. J'avais peur que tu fasses un cauchemar. »

« Je vais bien mon chéri. » soufflai-je en m'asseyant. « Va te préparer pour aller à l'école. »

Alex grogna alors qu'il traînait des pieds pour quitter ma chambre. Je restai assise là, sur mon lit quelques minutes de plus, essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Une fois que j'eus retrouvé une respiration normale, je sortis de mon lit et repoussai mon rêve de mon esprit. Ça n'avait aucun sens de toute façon. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi qui aurait pu m'aimer de la même manière que Brody.

Je me douchai rapidement et m'habillai, décidant de mettre mon jean préféré avec un t-shirt Poison. Je descendis en bas et entrai dans la cuisine. Alex était déjà assis à table avec son livre à colorier et ses crayons. Il portait un jean, un t-shirt Scooby Doo et ses sketchers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demandai-je en regardant dans le frigo.

« Hum. » dit-il en réfléchissant. « Est-ce que je peux avoir des céréales ? »

« Des céréales ? » lançai-je en levant un sourcil. Alex hocha simplement la tête et retourna à son livre de coloriage. « D'accord. »

J'attrapai un bol et la boîte de Lucky Charms dans le placard. Je mis le bol devant lui et versai les céréales dedans avant de les couvrir de lait. Alex prit sa cuillère et se servit d'une grosse bouchée, faisant couler un peu de lait sur son menton.

«C'est bon ? » demandai-je.

« Très bon. » marmonna-t-il la bouche toujours pleine de nourriture.

« Dégoûtant. » rigolai-je en redressant le lait. « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

« Désolé. » rigola Alex en avalant ses céréales.

Une fois qu'il eut sa dose de céréales sucrées, il alla se brosser les dents et nous partîmes pour l'école. Je me garai à côté de la voiture d'Edward et nous descendîmes en même temps qu'Anthony et lui. Les garçons disparurent après le coin de la cours, nous ignorant complètement.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont pressés ? » plaisanta Edward alors que nous les suivions.

« Apparemment. » grognai-je.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il. « T'as l'air fatiguée. »

« Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. » marmonnai-je.

« Quelque chose en tête ? » continua-t-il.

« Non. » soufflai-je.

Lorsque nous rattrapâmes les garçons, je les entendis se murmurer des choses. Je partageai un regard avec Edward. Ouais, ça allait mal se terminer. J'étais sur le point de leur demander de quoi ils étaient en train de parler quand Alice ouvrit sa porte. Comme à son habitude, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait une jupe blanche longue en dentelle et un t-shirt rouge cintré.

« Bonjour les enfant. » chanta-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient devant elle. Elle nous regarda Edward et moi. « Jasper m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne sera pas à l'entraînement ce soir. Il a un entretien d'embauche de l'autre côté de la ville. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit Edward. « Il me semble que Ben et Garrett seront là de toute façon puisqu'Emmett travaille. »

« D'accord, je lui ferai savoir. » gloussa Alice avant de fermer la porte de sa classe.

Edward et moi retournâmes au parking. Nous étions presque arrivés aux voitures quand je me pris le pied dans le sol et commençai à tomber. Cependant, Edward tendit les bras et me rattrapa en posant ses mains sur ma taille, me rapprochant de son corps.

« Whoa, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant doucement.

« Ouais, le sol a essayé de me piéger. » grognai-je en le regardant. Je n'avais jamais encore remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. J'inspirai fortement et reculai. « Hum, merci de m'avoir attrapée. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit Edward en détournant le regard. « Je suppose que je te vois plus tard alors. »

« D'accord. » marmonnai-je.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et rentrai à la maison. Je me garai dans l'allée et me dirigeai à l'étage vers mon bureau. J'avais l'intention de travailler sur mon livre. J'étais déjà installé mais je ne semblais pas pouvoir trouver les mots. Alors à la place d'écrire mon prochain chapitre, je me retrouvai à fixer l'écran blanc.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je fixais l'écran quand le téléphone sonna, m'extirpant de ma rêverie, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je grognai lorsque je vis que c'était Tanya Denali, mon éditrice. Elle n'allait pas être contente de mon travail ou en fait, de mon manque de travail.

« Allo. » soufflai-je.

« Isabella. » dit-elle fermement.

« Tanya. » répondis-je de la même façon. « J'essaye. »

« Pas très dur. » râla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? »

« Je sais pas. » dis-je en haussant des épaules. Puis je me souvins qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment me voir. « Je crois que je le sens pas. »

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'il est temps que tu essayes autre chose. » commença-t-elle. « Genre un vrai roman au lieu de ces romans de gares. »

« Je ne suis pas si douée comme écrivain. » raillai-je.

« Bien sûr que si. » soupira Tanya, je pouvais presque la voir en train de rouler des yeux. « Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que tu vaux mieux que ça ? »

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que non ? » la contrai-je.

« Un jour, Isabella Swan, tu écriras le meilleur livre jamais écrit et je pourrais te dire que je te l'avais dit. » rit Tanya.

« Si tu le dis. » marmonnai-je. « Je vais essayer de t'envoyer quelque chose bientôt, d'accord ? »

« Pas besoin de te presser. » répondit-elle. « J'étais juste inquiète parce que d'habitude, tu m'aurais déjà envoyer au moins le premier chapitre romantique. »

« Merci. » rigolai-je. « Il vaudrait mieux que je continue à contempler mon écran blanc maintenant. »

« D'accord, amuse toi bien. » chantonna-t-elle.

Je roulai des yeux et raccrochai. Je recentrai mon attention sur l'écran blanc en face de moi en soupirant. Le curseur noir me narguait, se moquant de moi pour que je le fasse bouger. À l'heure du déjeuner, j'avais abandonné l'idée d'écrire pour la journée et décidai de passer le temps qu'il me restait allongée sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Quand l'horloge sonna trois heures, je trépignais déjà d'impatience. Je courus jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris en grand. Je m'arrêtai brusquement quand je tombai sur mon père. Il se trouvait sur le seuil, une main levée comme s'il était sur le point de frapper.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je sèchement.

« Wow, Bella, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » rigola Charlie. « Je suis venu vous rendre visite. »

« Visite ? » demandai-je en fermant la porte. « Eh bien, Papa, c'est génial mais j'ai un garçon à aller chercher à l'école. »

« Je viens avec toi. » sourit Charlie.

Je résistai à mon envie de rouler des yeux et guidai mon père jusqu'à la voiture. Il grimpa sur le siège passager sans dire un mot, même s'il avait ce putain de sourire plaqué sur son visage. Je mis ma ceinture et quittai l'allée avant de partir pour l'école d'Alex.

« Alors. » commença Charlie. « Comment s'est passée ta semaine ? On ne s'est pas parlé depuis dimanche dernier. »

« Très bien. » répondis-je sans pour autant le regarder.

« Bien, bien. » marmonna Charlie. « Est-ce qu'Alex aime toujours l'école ? »

« Ouais. » souris-je. « Il semble adorer ça. »

« C'est bien. » rigola doucement Charlie. « Alors... qui est Edward ? »

« Papa. » pleurnichai-je en garant ma voiture à côté de celle d'Edward.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment alors que je coupais le moteur. « Je suis juste curieux de savoir qui est l'homme qui répond à ton téléphone un dimanche soir. »

« Je te l'ai dit. » lançai-je en le regardant. « C'est le père d'Anthony. J'ai gardé Anthony pendant qu'il était au travail et les ai invités à rester dîner. Ce n'était rien de plus que quelques amis appréciant des crêpes. »

« Et qu'est-ce que la femme d'Edward pense du fait qu'il reste manger avec Alex et toi ? » me questionna Charlie avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je soupirai et regardai par la fenêtre.

« Il est veuf. » marmonnai-je.

« Oh. » souffla Charlie.

« Ouais. » continuai-je en regardant mon père. Il n'avait plus son petit sourire sur le visage. « Il comprend. »

« J'en suis sûr. » murmura Charlie.

« Bon, on devrait aller chercher Alex. » soupirai-je.

Charlie hocha juste la tête avant de descendre de voiture. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le portail qui donnait sur la cours de l'école. Edward et Angela étaient appuyés contre le mur et ils discutaient quand nous arrivâmes à leur niveau. Edward leva les yeux et me sourit avant de regarder mon père.

« Papa, voici Edward Cullen et Angela Cheney. » dis-je en faisant des gestes pour les présenter. « Voici mon père Charlie. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr. Swan. » commença Edward en tendant la main.

« Pour moi aussi. » répondit Charlie en lui serrant la main. « Appelez moi Charlie, Edward. »

« Mr. Swan, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. » sourit Angela en faisant glisser son regard de lui à moi. C'était comme si elle réalisait que nous avions le même nom de famille.

« C'est Charlie. » rigola doucement mon père. « Mr. Swan me fait me sentir vieux. Ne le dis pas Bella. »

« J'allais rien dire. » grognai-je alors qu'Alice ouvrait la porte.

« GRAND-PÈRE ! » cria Alex en sautant dans les bras de Charlie.

« Hey, crapule. » rigola Charlie. « Comment c'était l'école ? »

« C'était chiant. » râla Alex.

« Hey, ma classe n'est jamais chiante. » se plaignit Alice. Charlie rigola doucement en la regardant. « Vous devez être le fameux grand-père dont Alex nous a tant parlés. »

« Uh oh. » grogna Charlie. « Est-ce que je vais déjà avoir des problèmes ? »

« Oh, c'étaient de bonnes choses pour la plupart. » plaisanta Alice. « Je suis Alice Whitlock. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer officiellement Mr. Swan. »

« Encore du monsieur. » soupira Charlie en reposant Alex au sol. « C'est Charlie, Mme Whitlock. »

« Oh, et bien, c'est Alice. » railla Alice.

« D'accord Alice. » rit Charlie.

« Grand-père, c'est Anthony. » dit Alex en tirant Charlie jusque là où se tenait Anthony à côté d'Edward. « C'est mon ami. C'est son Papa, Edward. Il fait le coach pour l'équipe de foot. Tu pourrais rester pour me regarder m'entraîner ? »

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Anthony. » commença Charlie en s'agenouillant en face du garçon. J'entendis le genou de Charlie craquer alors qu'il tendait la main. « J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Anthony en lui serrant la main. « Puisque ma Mamie et mon Papi ont dit à Alex qu'il pouvait les appeler Mamie et Papi, est-ce que je peux t'appeler Grand-père ? »

« Hum, bien sûr, tant que ton père est d'accord. » répondit Charlie. Alex, Anthony, Alice et lui regardèrent Edward qui me fixa. Je haussai des épaules.

« 'Sûr. » marmonna Edward.

« Ouais ! » s'exclamèrent les garçons.

« Grand-père, on va jouer. » cria Alex. Anthony et lui prirent chacun une main à Charlie et le tirèrent vers le terrain.

« Oh, ouais, il va le sentir passer demain. » rigola Alice en retournant dans sa classe.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas qu'Anthony appelle Charlie grand-père ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Edward haussa des épaule et me regarda. « Alors, je t'ai pas vu sur Facebook de toute la journée. Aurais-tu finalement commencé à écrire ? »

« Non. » grognai-je. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à sortir quelque chose. Mon éditrice m'a appelée, elle m'a carrément dit que c'était un signe que je ne devais pas écrire ces conneries et que je devais écrire, ce qu'elle a surnommé, le prochain grand roman. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a raison. » répondit Edward en regardant vers les garçons et Charlie. Ils avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à le convaincre à grimper sur le toboggan avec eux. Il était vraiment plus gamin qu'eux. « Évidemment, si tu me disais qu'elle est ton pseudonyme, je pourrais lire un de tes livres et finir par te dire que tu es très certainement une auteur géniale. »

« Ouais, c'est pas prêt d'arriver, Cullen. » grognai-je. Il ne m'avait pas lâcher de la semaine à cause de ça. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux lire ces romans de pacotille de toute façon ? »

« Parce que je m'ennuie trop. » ronchonna Edward en posant ses yeux sur moi. « S'il te plait, Bella ? »

« S'il te plait Bella, quoi ? » demanda Charlie en revenant vers nous avec les garçons.

« Rien. » dis-je en menaçant Edward du regard.

« Elle ne veut pas me dire son pseudonyme d'écrivain. » sourit Edward en ignorant mon regard. Je me retournai et cette fois-ci, menaçai Charlie.

« C'est Mallory Marie. » répondit Charlie en m'ignorant à son tour.

« Merci beaucoup Charlie. » rigola Edward.

« De rien Edward. » railla Charlie. « Les garçons viennent de m'informer qu'ils ont faim. »

« D'accord, je suppose que c'est le signal pour le départ. » gloussai-je en regardant Edward. « On se voit à l'entraînement. »

« D'accord, à tout'. » sourit Edward. « J'étais ravi de vous rencontrer Charlie. »

« Moi aussi Edward. » répondit Charlie. Il baissa les yeux sur Anthony. « À bientôt, crapule. »

« À bientôt, Grand-père. » rigola Anthony.

Charlie et Alex me suivirent jusqu'à la voiture. Sur le chemin du retour, j'écoutais Charlie et Alex discutaient de choses qu'Anthony et lui avaient faites ensemble. Je savais que Charlie aimait écouter Alex. Il m'avait poussée à le mettre à l'école maternelle l'année dernière mais je n'étais pas prête à le voir partir. En plus, mon petit garçon était intelligent. Il n'avait pas besoin de la maternelle. Je garai la voiture dans l'allée et nous descendîmes.

« Alex, je vais devoir y aller. » dit Charlie en s'agenouillant devant Alex. « Je te téléphone demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Grand-Père. » répondit Alex en enlaçant Charlie. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » rigola doucement Charlie. Alex courut à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que je raccompagnais Charlie jusqu'à la voiture de patrouille. « Tiens moi au courant pour ses matchs comme ça je pourrais venir le voir jouer. »

« D'accord Papa. » dis-je en faisant un câlin à mon père.

« Et, hum, Edward a l'air très gentil. » commença Charlie en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture. Il me regarda. « Il a aussi l'air d'être un bon... ami. »

« C'en est un. » marmonnai-je en roulant des yeux. « Rentre chez toi, vieil homme. »

« Je ne suis pas vieux. » rétorqua-t-il. Cependant, il grogna en montant dans sa voiture. « D'accord, peut-être que je suis un peu vieux. »

Je ris juste et retournai dans la maison. Je préparai un goûter rapide pour Alex avant qu'il ne se prépare pour l'entraînement de foot. Il était tellement excité qu'il en tremblait presque. J'attachai ses crampons de manière à ce qu'ils tiennent bien avant de prendre de l'eau, son ballon et de nous guider vers la voiture. Il grimpa sur son réhausseur et s'attacha lui-même. Je souris en vérifiant que sa ceinture était bien mise. Il grandissait si vite.

Dix minutes plus tard, je garai la voiture derrière celle d'Edward au parc. Je détachai Alex et il courut aussitôt vers là où Edward et Anthony se trouvaient. J'observai Edward taper le dos de ses doigts contre le dos des doigts d'Alex.

« Hey Bella. » lança Angela en s'approchant de moi, accompagnée d'Anna et d'un homme aux cheveux sombres. « Voici mon mari, Ben. Chéri, voici Bella Swan, la maman d'Alex. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Bella. » sourit Ben. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'Alex. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer moi aussi. » répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« Bébé, Anna et moi, on va aller sur le terrain. Est-ce que tu as nos bouteilles d'eau ? » demanda Ben.

« Elles sont dans le sac d'Anna. » dit Angela.

« D'accord. » sourit Ben.

Anna et lui partirent sur le terrain. Angela et moi allâmes vers le fond et trouvâmes une place pour nous asseoir. Elle était assez maligne pour avoir pensé à apporter une couverture pour se poser dessus. Il fallait que je me souvienne d'en mettre une dans la voiture. Après quelques minutes, le gros de l'équipe était sur le terrain. Kate et Rose nous avaient rejointes alors que le mari de Kate, Garrett aidait Edward et Ben.

« Bon mesdames. » sourit Kate en nous regardant tour à tour. « Il est temps d'organiser une soirée entre filles. »

« Absolument. » rigola Rose. « Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on est pas sorti pour s'amuser. Je suis sûre qu'Alice est partante parce qu'on a rien fait depuis la naissance d'Ivy. »

« D'accord, alors pourquoi pas demain ? » demanda Angela. « Ben ne travaille pas. »

« Pareil pour Garrett. » Kate haussa des épaules.

« Emmett travaille mais je suis sûre qu'Esmée voudra bien me garder Elliott. » continua Rose en me regardant. « Et toi, Bella ? »

« Hum, je ne peux pas. » marmonnai-je en détourant les yeux vers les garçons.

« Oh, allez Bella. » insista Angela en attrapant mon bras. « Tu dois venir. On va tellement s'amuser. »

« Je ne peux pas. » murmurai-je.

« Bella, je suis certaine qu'Edward ou Esmée s'occupera d'Alex. » dit Rose. Je pris une inspiration profonde et la regardai. « Allez. Ça te ferait du bien de passer une soirée entre filles. »

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonnai-je en retournant à ma contemplation des garçons.

Aucune d'entre elles n'ajouta autre chose. Je me concentrai sur Alex. Il essayait si fort de faire ce qu'Edward, Ben et Garrett, un grand homme aux cheveux blond sable lui expliquaient. Alors que je l'observai sourire en frappant la balle entre les deux joueurs tout comme Edward venait de lui montrer, je réalisai à quel point la présence d'un père avait dû lui manquer.

Après environ une heure et demi, Edward rassembla les garçons et les filles en cercle autour de lui. Il s'agenouilla pour se retrouver à leur niveau alors qu'il leur parlait. Il sourit et plaça sa main au centre. Tous les gamins mirent leur main pardessus et crièrent en les relevant. Je me levai alors qu'Alex arrivait en courant vers moi.

« Tu t'es super bien débrouillé Alex. » souris-je en lui faisant un câlin.

« Merci. » rigola Alex. « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

« Hum, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller au McDonalds. » lui proposai-je en souriant.

« OUI, OUI, OUI ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ça vous dérange qu'on se joigne à vous ? » demanda Edward en désigna Anthony et lui de la main.

« Nop', mais c'est moi qui régale. » raillai-je. Edward me lança un regard noir alors que j'éclatai de rire. « T'es trop lent mon pote. »

« Ouais, ouais. » marmonna Edward. « Allons-y. »

Une fois qu'Edward eut rangé tout son matériel dans le coffre de sa voiture et que les garçons furent installés, je le suivis jusqu'au McDonalds le plus proche. Les garçons partirent vers l'aire de jeux pendant qu'Edward et moi allions prendre à manger. Je remplis nos verres de soda et il prit nos plateaux. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'aire de jeux. Alex et Anthony mangèrent la moitié de leur repas avant de retourner jouer.

« Tu es super silencieuse. » dit Edward en mâchonnant une frite. « À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'être jaloux de ce que les autres ont ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ouais, qui ne l'est pas. » Edward haussa des épaules. « De quoi est-ce que t'es jalouse ? »

« Eh bien, Rose, Kate et Angela organisent une sortie entre filles demain soir. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse du fait qu'elles puissent y aller. » expliquai-je. « Pour elles, ça prend juste le temps de vérifier que leur mari ne travaille pas. »

« Est-ce qu'elles t'ont invitée ? » me questionna Edward.

« Ouais, mais je crois qu'elles l'ont fait juste parce que j'étais assise là. » répondis-je.

« Tu devrais y aller. » m'encouragea Edward. Je le fixai juste. « Quoi ? »

« Plutôt qui. » intervins-je. « Et Alex ? »

« Il pourrait passer la nuit avec Anthony et moi. » Edward haussa une nouvelle fois des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt pour ça. » dis-je avec prudence.

« Bella, il ira très bien. » insista Edward. « Je veux dire, je comprends si tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour qu'il reste... »

« Edward, c'est pas ça. Je te fais confiance à propos de lui. » le coupai-je rapidement. « Il n'a jamais dormi chez quelqu'un. Jamais. Pas même chez mon père. »

« Oh. » souffla Edward en comprenant. « Peut-être qu'il serait temps de le laisser. Écoute, Anthony adorerait ça et Alex aussi. »

« Je sais pas. » marmonnai-je.

« Bella, prends du temps pour toi. » continua Edward. « C'est normal de penser un peu à toi pour changer. »

« Passe moi ton téléphone. » marmonnai-je en tendant la main.

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je vais téléphoner à Rose pour lui dire que j'en suis. » pestai-je.

* * *

Bon, c'est officiel, les parents sont pénibles qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes ^^ On avance doucement mais sûrement et une vraie complicité s'installe en Edward/Bella... ça prend du temps mais faire son deuil n'est pas une chose facile... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien une fiction Edward/Bella ;)

Je profite de cette fin de page pour faire encore une fois ma propre pub (bein oui, deux cents alertes, ça fait du monde ^^) mais si une nouvelle fiction vous tente, je vous propose "**Rabbit Heart**" par KitsuShel. C'est la seconde histoire de l'auteur de "Parachute" et c'est vraiment une histoire de qualité. Je vous mets le lien ici  
http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6854630/1/Rabbit_Heart_Traduction_KitsuShel

Ensuite, "**A Perfect Love**" (traduction d'une histoire de Robincorn et Robinated), c'est une fic comment dire... hmmm... très lemon ^^ mais il y a aussi une vraie histoire ;) (http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6743040/1/A_Perfect_Love_Traduction_Robincorn)

et enfin, il y a aussi l'histoire courte "**Lone Star**" de tanglinshadows (http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6797721/1/Lone_Star_Traduction_tanglingshadows) _(attention aux parenthèses) sinon, tout est sur mon profil ;)_

Sur cette courte page de publicité, je vous laisse et vous dis à très vite !

XOX

Eresy


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Un petit chapitre pas prévu mais j'étais de bonne humeur et pas envie d'aller me coucher (malgré l'heure ^^) alors, c'est parti les amies !

Un immense merci à **elo-didie**, **calimero59** _(C'est ce qui me plait dans cette fiction, la douceur :))_, **Elphina** _(Décidemment tu devines bien pour la soirée ^^)_, **Krine69** _(Les romans de Bella sont pour le chapitre d'après... pour l'instant, il est temps de partir en soirée ))_, **aelita48** _(Sacré Charlie ^^)_, **bebounette** _(Non, franchement, je peux te le dire, c'est une fiction sans réels méchant - il y en aura mais ça reste doux - donc pas d'inquiétude par rapport à Tanya ;))_, **soraya2107**, **VenusCapri**, **Ilonka** _(Oui, il va les lire et c'est un grand moment du chapitre suivant ^^)_, **Lili Pattsy** _(ça serait une bonne histoire je pense ^^)_, **Ines**, **mel031** _(Je ne te prends pas pour une folle ^^ En fait, j'aime bien cette idée que les personnes aimées que l'on a perdu sont toujours là *soupir* Le rapprochement se fait ;))_, **joannie28**, **Galswinthe**_ (Fanfiction est un site génial... quand il marche ^^)_, **Liline57** _(Oula... Si tu parles de lemon... c'est pas prêt d'arriver ^^ Après tout, ceux sont deux personnes en deuil, ça ne peut pas partir d'un seul coup... Mais si ça peut te rassurer quand ils seront là, impossible de les rater ^^)_, **Jackye**_ (Bella va devoir dépasser ses peurs si elle veut avancer... ;))_, **bichou85**, **slakware**, **KristenLove** _(Bon tu l'as lu, alors tu sais déjà que ce chapitre est super ^^ *bye bye*)_, **Grazie** _(X2 lol ^^)_, **meli-melo cullen** _(Raah m'en parle pas... J'essaye de faire un nouveau chapitre mais ça veut vraiment pas... ça craint ^^)_, **kinoum**, **TeamEdward**, **Mariefandetwilight** _(C'est vrai uqe les garçons ne sont pas hyper subtils ^^), _**xenarielle93**_ (Bella va bien profiter de sa soirée... enfin, on espère ^^)_, **lia3011**, **Fo7**, **Habswifes**, **Nedwige**, **veronika crepuscule** _(Je suis contente que tu apprécies :))_, **czarnyciemno** _(Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il a des sentiments mais un moment dans ce chapitre va te montrer qu'il n'est pas complètement aveugle ^^)_, **thaliasanada** _(Rooh c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même ^^ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire :))_ et **mastelle**_ (*bonjour* :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes)_ !

Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

(Sarah): Misère ! T'es pas prête de voter pour moi alors ;p

C'est parti pour une soirée entre filles (*j'adore* ^^), j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« Maman, allez. » pleurnicha Alex. « Tu mets une éternité. »

« Je me dépêche, Alex. » dis-je brièvement.

« Dépêche toi plus vite. » ronchonna-t-il.

Un instant plus, je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Je roulai des yeux et retournai à mon reflet dans le miroir. Facile à dire pour lui. Il n'était pas en train d'essayer de s'embellir pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps. Je ne voulais même pas penser à depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas essayé d'arranger mes cheveux ou de mettre du maquillage. Quel était l'intérêt quand je passais tout mon temps à traîner à la maison ?

J'abandonnai finalement pour les cheveux et les ramenai en arrière en un chignon défait. Je ne voulais impressionner personne de toute façon. C'était juste une soirée entre filles, pour boire quelques verres. C'était tout. J'avais terminé mon maquillage, alors j'allai dans ma chambre. J'avais passé mon après-midi à me décider quoi mettre.

Quand j'avais appelé Rose la veille pour lui dire que je venais, elle m'avait informée que un jean basic et un t-shirt large étaient hors de question. Elle m'avait dit que c'était une rare opportunité pour nous, mamans, de faire ressortir nos charmes de femmes. Peu importe ce que cela signifiait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle m'avait dit que je devais m'habiller sexy et mettre des talons.

Alors finalement, j'avais décidé de porter une robe verte sage que je n'avais pas mise depuis avant la naissance d'Alex. J'étais honnêtement surprise qu'elle m'aille toujours. Je glissai mes pieds dans une paire de talons argentés et descendis. Alex se tenait devant la porte, son sac à ses pieds. Il était très excité à l'idée de vivre sa première soirée pyjama.

« Wow, Maman. » sourit Alex. « T'es jolie. »

« Merci, mon chéri. » Je lui rendis son sourire. Je pris mon sac, mes clefs et me retournai vers lui. « Tu es prêt ? »

« OUI ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Je rigolai en le dirigeant vers la voiture. Une fois qu'il fut dans son siège, je montai derrière le volant et nous partîmes chez Edward. Alex avait parlé toute la journée de ce qu'il allait faire avec Anthony ce soir. J'avais bien peur qu'Edward passe une longue soirée avec ces deux là. Je me garai devant la maison et fit descendre Alex de la voiture. Il partit en courant jusqu'au porche et sonna à la porte. Un instant plus tard, Anthony et Edward ouvrirent la porte.

« Wow, Bella. » lança Anthony. « T'es vraiment jolie. »

« Merci. » souris-je. Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui me fixait. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hum, non. » marmonna Edward en détournant le regard. « T'es... super. »

« Merci. » dis-je en le suivant lui et les garçons à l'intérieur de la maison. « Ça fait un baille que je n'avais pas essayé de me pomponner. »

« Et bien, tu, hum, t'as fait du bon boulot. » bégaya Edward.

« Merci. » dis-je en rougissant. « Hum, tu as mon numéro de portable au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi et il est allergique aux arachides alors... »

« Bella. » m'interrompit Edward. Je soupirai en le regardant. « Il ira bien. J'ai tout sous contrôle. Va et amuse toi. »

« D'accord. » murmurai-je en prenant une grande inspiration. Je regardai Alex. « Sois gentil avec Edward ou sinon. »

« Oui, Maman. » soupira Alex en me poussant vers la porte. « Vas-y. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » rigolai-je. « Je te vois demain matin. »

Je me dirigeai dans la voiture et y montai. Je pris une autre inspiration profonde et partis pour la maison de Rose et Emmett. Elle avait insisté pour qu'on se retrouve chez elle avant d'aller là je ne sais où. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver leur maison. Je me garai devant et descendis. Emmett et elle vivaient dans une maison de style ranch avec des briques rouges. C'était charmant. Je me dirigeai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et allai frapper quand celle-ci s'ouvrit avant.

« BELLA ! » cria Alice d'une voix aiguë en sautant sur place. C'était très impressionnant parce qu'elle portait des talons de 10 cm. « Tu es venue ! »

« Ouais. » murmurai-je en mordant ma lèvre.

« Entre. » me dit-ell en m'attirant à l'intérieur. Kate et Angela étaient assises sur les canapés. « On attend juste que Rose revienne après avoir déposé Elliott chez mes parents. »

« D'accord. » dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Alice portait une mini jupe en cuir noir qui lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse avec un haut à bretelles rouge qui moulait son petit corps. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient lâchées et tombaient raides dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient maquillés en noir, un côté smoke. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la femme qu'elle était quand elle s'occupait des enfants.

Kate portait une robe drapée sans bretelles bleue foncée qui était évasée à la taille et qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Elle avait aux pieds une paire de talons hauts noirs ouverts. Ses cheveux blonds soyeux étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval. Son maquillage était léger et faisait naturel. Elle était incroyablement belle.

Angel avait mis un pantalon en cuir noir avec un t-shirt blanc qui la moulait. Elle portait aussi des bottes à talons noires. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière sur les côtés et son maquillage était sombre et sexy.

« Bella, tu es fantastique. » s'extasia Alice.

« Merci. » marmonnai-je en mordant ma lèvre. « Vous êtes aussi très bien. »

« Merci. » grogna Kate. « Ça fait du bien de se sentir femme au lieu de maman tout le temps. »

« Ou épouse... Je veux dire... merde. » marmonna Angela en me regardant. « Je ne voulais pas... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dis-je en croissant les jambes.

Plus personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Je savais qu'elles ne savaient pas quoi me dire et honnêtement, je ne savais pas moi non plus quoi leur dire. Après quelques minutes de ce silence gênant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Rose se précipita dans la maison. Elle était incroyablement belle dans une robe rouge et blanche avec des talons hauts rouges. Ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval haute et son maquillage était léger à part ses lèvres rouges qui ressortaient.

« Ouais, tout le monde est là ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Vous êtes prêtes pour une soirée entre filles ? »

« Ouais. » sourit Alice en se levant. Rose, Angela et moi suivîmes. « Bella, je peux monter avec toi en voiture ? »

« Hum, d'accord. » dis-je doucement.

Alice me suivit jusqu'à ma voiture pendant qu'Angela et Kate partaient avec Rose. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, je reculai et les suivis pour notre soirée entre filles.

« Bella, est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil ? » demandant Alice un instant plus tard.

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je.

« N'est pas peur. » me dit-elle simplement. Je regardai vers elle.

« Peur de quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Peur de tout. » sourit Alice. « Peur de vivre, peur de rire, peur d'être heureuse. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est difficile d'être mère célibataire. Je peux te dire que tu fais un excellent travail avec Alex, bien mieux que beaucoup de famille à deux parents. »

« Merci. » répondis-je en recentrant mon attention sur la route.

« Je suis heureuse qu'Edward et toi soyez devenus amis. » murmura Alice. Je regardai une nouvelle fois vers elle mais elle fixai la vitre. « Je m'inquiétais pour mon frère. Il a besoin d'une bonne amie. »

« Moi aussi. » murmurai-je. Alice sourit en me regardant.

« Je sais. » dit-elle.

Alice n'ajouta rien d'autre alors que je me garai sur le parking du petit bar de jazz du centre ville. Je suivis Alice, Rose, Kate et Angela à l'intérieur. C'était un endroit charmant avec des tonnes de photos et de posters de musiciens de jazz. Louis Armstrong, Miles Davis, Billie Holiday et Ella Fitzgerald pour ne citer qu'eux. Je suivis les filles jusqu'à une table dans un coin.

« Bonsoir mesdames. » sourit la serveuse en posant des dessous de verres sur la table. « Que voulez-vous boire ce soir ? »

« Je vais prendre un Cosmo. » sourit Angela.

« Hum, une Tequila Sunrise pour moi. » rigola Rose.

« Un Martini. » commanda Kate en souriant à la serveuse rousse.

« Oh, je vais prendre un Martini à la pomme. » couina Alice. Elles me regardèrent toutes.

« De l'eau. » dis-je doucement.

« Très bien, ça arrive tout de suite. Je m'appelle Mary. Faites moi savoir si vous voulez autre chose. » dit Mary en s'éloignant.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec nos verres. Les filles burent une gorgée de leur cocktail alors que je sirotais mon eau. Il y avait un jeune homme qui jouait du piano sur scène. Il jouait une chanson douce. Je me surpris à me balancer lentement sur la musique.

« C'est sympa de ne pas avoir les gosses pour une fois. » soupira Rose en reculant sur son siège. « J'ai l'impression qu'Elliott va me crier d'une seconde à l'autre de venir voir ce qu'il fait. »

« Ouais, carrément. » sourit Kate. « Surtout depuis que Garrett est de retour. Ces dernières années ont été... folles c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

« Comment Garrett vit d'être à la maison ? » demanda Angela.

« Il s'en sort. » Kate haussa des épaules. « C'est difficile de passer de l'Irak à Seattle mais il essaye vraiment très dur. »

« Il a été déployé pendant un an ? » la questionnai-je.

« Oh, j'ai oublié que tu ne le savais pas Bella. » sourit Kate. « Oui, il a passé un an en Irak. Il vient juste de quitter les Marines et il travaille pour la compagnie de construction de Jasper. »

« Ça a dû être difficile pour Mattie et toi. » commentai-je.

« Je suppose. » répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Comment allez-vous mesdames ? » demanda Mary. « Est-ce que vous voulez une autre tournée ? »

« Ça va pour l'instant. » répondit Angela en lui souriant. « Mais merci. »

Mary hocha juste la tête et se dirigea vers une autre table. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'elles ne savaient pas comment agir avec moi. Comme si j'allais mal prendre quelque chose qu'elles diraient ou feraient. Je pris mon verre et vidai mon eau.

« Peut-être que je devrais y aller. » dis-je en brisant finalement le silence.

« Non. »

« On veut que tu restes. »

« S'il te plait ne pars pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Alice après que Rose, Kate et Angela avaient laissé échapper que je devais rester. « Tu ne t'amuses pas, Bella ? »

« Je passe un bon moment. » répondis-je doucement. « Mais vous êtes visiblement mal à l'aise avec moi. »

« Nous ne sommes pas... » commença Kate. « Tu fais tout toute seule. C'est juste qu'on ne veut pas avoir l'air de pleurnicheuses, à se plaindre que nos maris n'en font pas assez alors que tu élèves Alex seule. »

« C'est exactement ce dont je parlais. » soupirai-je. « Vous ne faîtes pas ça avec Edward. »

« Non, c'est vrai. » dit Rose avec honnêteté.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous agissez comme si j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre ? » les questionnai-je.

« Parce qu'on ne te connaît pas. » dit Angela en me souriant. « Ce que tu ne comprends pas Bella, c'est qu'on connaissait Edward avant même qu'il ne rencontre Sarah. Nous étions là quand elle est tombée malade et quand elle est décédée. On s'en est tous mêlé et on a essayé de l'aider autant que possible avec Anthony mais tu es différente. Tu fais ça toute seule depuis... »

« Depuis sa naissance. » finis-je pour elle. « Bien que j'ai quand même mon père. »

« C'est juste qu'on ne veut pas que tu sois mal à l'aise. » lança Kate tristement.

« Et bien, ça me met mal à l'aise. » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je suis comme vous toutes. Je suis une maman qui est fatiguée de cuisiner le dîner tous les soirs et de passer tous ses samedis à faire la lessive que j'ai mis de côté pendant la semaine. Je passe tout mes dimanches à faire des listes de courses et à découper des bons de réduction pour pouvoir économiser 55 cents sur du papier toilette. C'est moi qui nettoie derrière Alex quand il est malade ou qui le tient quand il fait un cauchemar sur les clowns. La seule différence, c'est que je n'ai personne pour tuer les araignées ou réparer les robinets qui goutte alors que je dois le faire moi même. »

« Aucune d'entre nous n'a de maris pour tuer les araignées. » rigola Rose doucement. « Emmett crie comme une fille quand il en voit une. »

« Ben aussi. » sourit Angela.

« Si je laissais Jasper réparer un robinet qui coule on serait inondé et on finirait avec une énorme facture de plomberie. » plaisanta Alice.

« Ne me laissez pas me lancer sur ce que Garrett ne fait pas. » grogna Kate. « À quel point est-ce que c'est dur de sortir la poubelle quand elle est pleine ? »

« Très dur. » rigolai-je. « Je déteste faire ça. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Kate. « C'est pour ça que c'est sur sa liste de corvées. »

« Juste à côté de tondre la pelouse. » ajouta Angela.

« Oh, je ne tonds pas la pelouse. » rigolai-je. « C'est à ce moment là que mon père intervient. Je laisse la pelouse pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et vienne le faire pour moi. »

Rose, Kate et Angela rigolèrent avec moi. Et juste comme ça, la tension s'évanouit autour de nous. Mary revint et les filles commandèrent une autre tournée. Je restai surtout assise à écouter les filles parler des idioties que leur mari faisait ou pas. Alors que j'écoutais Rose se plaindre qu'Emmett ne mettait jamais ses chaussettes dans le panier à linge, je me retrouvai soudainement à penser à Edward et à me demander s'il mettait ou non ses chaussettes dans le panier à linge.

* * *

C'est une bonne question je trouve... Essentielle et tout ^^ Bon, au moins, elle se pose les _bonnes_ questions maintenant :)

Je file, je dois encore poster DCL avant d'aller me coucher... N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre ou sur la chaleur... ou même si vous avez une voisine fan de Jean-Pierre François (*si, si, ça existe... et elle n'écoute que le refrain de _"Je te survivrai"_ ^^) parlez en ;) !

A très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Un nouveau chapitre ? Déjà ? Profitez-en (^.^) Un POV Edward rien que pour vous ;)

Mais d'abord petites réponses à grandes revieweuses sans compte :)

(Ines): Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Mais si, tu vas voir que cette histoire de chaussettes va finir par porter ses fruits ^^ A très vite j'espère !

(Ilonka): Salut ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil :) C'est vrai que les choses évoluent bien pour Bella... enfin, il était temps ! ^^ A très bientôt j'espère !

(TeamEdward): Hey ! Mais non, pas besoin de ramasser ! Je suis sûre qu'Edward Cullen ramasse ses chaussettes ! Si non, ça serait la fin d'un mythe pour des milliers de femmes dans le monde ! ^^ Voici son POV maintenant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très bientôt j'espère !

(Asuna93): Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) La suite est juste après mon babillage incessant ;) A très vite j'espère !

(Lagasy): Hey ! Bein moi, je dois avouer que tes reviews me touchent beaucoup, je suis vraiment très contente de savoir que tu aimes mes traductions :) Alors, un très grand merci ! Oui, c'est vrai que c'est ''THE'' question ^^ mais tu vas voir qu'Edward est pas mal dans son genre ;p Mon rythme de poste ? Il n'y a pas vraiment pour cette fiction en fait... j'évite de dépasser les deux semaines et je fais aussi par rapport au retour que j'ai eu... Si les personnes sont plus pressées de lire telle ou telle histoire... Voilà ;) A très vite j'espère !

Merci à toutes de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires ! Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris ! C'est très gentil à vous :)

Un chapitre qui mêle humour et émotions... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

« Papa, quand est-ce qu'Alex va arriver ? » demanda Anthony pour au moins la dix fois de l'heure.

« Bientôt. » répondis-je à nouveau.

« C'est quand bientôt ? » pleurnicha Anthony.

Je roulai des yeux depuis là où je me trouvais sur le canapé et posai le livre que j'étais en train de lire sur mon torse. Anthony m'avait demandé toute la journée quand est-ce qu'Alex allait arriver. Inutile de dire qu'il était très excité. Il avait préparé une liste entière de chose à faire pour tous les deux. J'espérais qu'Alex soit prêt à vivre une soirée bien remplie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » me demanda-t-il en me regardant depuis le sol. « On dirait le genre de livres que Mamie lit. »

« C'est ça. » dis-je. « C'est Bella qui l'a écrit. »

« Oh. » lança-t-il en haussant des épaules.

Je retournai au livre qui se trouvait entre mes mains. À la première heure ce matin, Anthony et moi étions allés faire des courses pour ce soir. Je m'étais dit que tant que j'y étais, j'allais aller voir s'ils avaient des livres de Bella. Je fus complètement choqué quand je trouvais pas moins de dix livres différents écrits par Mallory Marie sur l'étagère. J'en avais choisi quelques uns et les avais ramenés à la maison. Depuis, j'étais perdu dans la lecture du premier et bien qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de sexe à proprement parlé, c'est plutôt sexy.

« Papa, combien de temps encore ? » demanda Anthony.

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre quand on sonna à la porte. Anthony se retrouva debout en moins d'une seconde et fut aussi vite à la porte. Je rigolai doucement en me levant du canapé puis je le suivis vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et ma bouche tomba grande ouverte. Je suis quasiment sûr que de la bave coulait des côtés.

Bella se tenait sur le porche et elle était incroyablement magnifique. Je l'avais toujours trouvé belle mais, putain, elle était... sexy et canon. Je me surpris à vouloir lui faire des vilaines choses. Elle me regarda en souriant et mon coeur s'emballa.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Bella.

« Hum, non. » marmonnai-je en détournant le regard. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait quitter ma poitrine. « T'es... super. »

« Merci. » répondit-elle en entrant dans la maison. « Ça fait un baille que je n'avais pas essayé de me pomponner. »

« Et bien, tu, hum, t'as fait du bon boulot. » bégayai-je comme un gamin de quinze ans. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

« Merci. » lança Bella en rougissant et ça ne m'aidait pas. « Hum, tu as mon numéro de portable au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi et il est allergique aux arachides alors... »

« Bella. » intervins-je rapidement. Elle soupira en levant les yeux vers moi. « Il ira bien. J'ai tout sous contrôle. Va et amuse toi. »

« D'accord. » murmura-t-elle en inspirant profondément. Oui, j'observai sa poitrine bouger. J'étais un pervers. Elle regarda Alex « Sois gentil avec Edward ou sinon. »

« Oui, Maman. » soupira Alex en la poussant vers la porte. « Vas-y. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » rigola Bella. « Je te vois demain matin. »

Je fermai la porte derrière elle et m'appuyai contre. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais j'étais entrain de perdre pieds. On aurait pu penser que j'étais un putain d'ado reluquant une fille et pas un père de vingt-huit ans qui gardait le meilleur ami de son fils pour la nuit. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. Je secouai la tête pour me sortir Bella de l'esprit. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Anthony et Alex. Ils se tenaient devant moi et semblaient perdus.

« Quoi ? » lançai-je.

« T'as l'air rigolo. » dit Anthony.

« Ouais, tu transpires beaucoup. » ajouta Alex.

« Oh. » murmurai-je en m'essuyant le front avec le dos de ma main. « Hum, vous avez faim ? »

« OUAIS ! » s'enthousiasmèrent-ils en sautant sur place.

« D'accord, est-ce que ça vous dit de la pizza ? » demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Oui. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« D'accord, alors allez jouer pendant que je la mets dans le four. » dis-je.

« D'accord. » lança Anthony. « Allons dans ma chambre Alex. »

Alex et Anthony montèrent les escaliers alors que j'allai dans la cuisine. Je sortis la pizza du frigo et la mis sur la grille du four. Je m'assis à la table en attendant qu'elle cuisse. J'entendais Anthony et Alex rire à l'étage. Je me demandais si Bella s'amusait. Elle devait sans doute se faire draguer par des mecs. Putain, ma poitrine me faisait mal rien qu'à cette pensée.

« Je deviens fou. » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je retournai dans le salon et pris le livre que je lisais. Je m'assis sur le canapé et repris ma lecture.

**Quand Simone tendit le bras de l'autre côté du lit, elle espérait que Pier y soit allongé mais il n'y était pas. Elle se redressa et parcourut la pièce du regard. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit son amant qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda Simone en se glissant hors des couvertures. Elle n'avait pas honte de son corps nu. Pier se retourna et l'observa de la tête au pieds.**

**« Je regardais le plus beau coucher de soleil que j'ai jamais vu. Néanmoins, il ne tient pas la comparaison face à toi. » dit-il en attirant Simone dans ses bras.**

**« Oh Pier. » pleura Simone. « J'ai besoin que tu me touches, que tu m'aimes, que tu me fasses tienne. »**

**« Tu es à moi. » grogna Pier avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains parcouraient son corps puis elles atteignirent son... »**

« Papa, est-ce que la pizza est prête ? » demanda Anthony en sautant la dernière marche.

« Hum, laisse moi aller voir. » marmonnai-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

Je reposai le livre sur la table du salon et arrivai dans la cuisine juste au moment où le minuteur sonna. Je mis les maniques et ouvris le four. Ha, je ne l'avais pas brûlée cette fois-ci. Je sortis la pizza et la posai sur le dessus du four.

« Les garçons, pizza ! » beuglai-je.

« OUI ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en entrant dans la cuisine en courant.

« Lavez-vous les mains. » rigolai-je en sortant des assiettes.

Les garçons se lavèrent les mains et les essuyèrent sur leur jean. J'allai leur dire quelque chose mais choisis finalement de laisser courir. Choisissez vos combats et tout ça. Je leur coupai une part de pizza et les installai sur la table. Je leur versai chacun un verre de lait et me servis une part de pizza. Je venais juste de m'asseoir à table quand on sonna à la porte.

« Je reviens. » dis-je en me levant. Je me dirigeai dans le salon et ouvris la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis sortis plus tôt. » Emmett haussa des épaules et entra dans la maison. « Maman et Papa gardent Elliott alors je me suis dit que je pourrais passer voir mon petit frère. C'est bon ? »

« ONCLE EM ! » cria Anthony en entrant dans le salon en courant. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Emmett.

« Hey, p'tit homme, quoi de neuf ? » demanda Emmett.

« Alex dort ici cette nuit. » rigola Anthony en pointant du doigt la porte de la cuisine où Alex se tenait. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure comme le faisait Bella.

« Quoi d'neuf, Al ? » lança Emmett en reposant Anthony. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Alex. « Ça va, p'tit mec ? »

« Ouais. » murmura Alex. « T'es vraiment grand. »

« Je sais. » sourit Emmett. « Je peux quand même te dire un secret ? »

« Oui. » marmonna Alex.

« Je suis un grand gentil. » souffla Emmett. « Je pleure devant les cartes de chez Hallmark et les pubs de Maytag. Ma Maman dit que je suis juste un gros bébé. »

« Oh. » dit Alex. « Ma Maman dit que t'es un crétin mais un gentil crétin. »

« Eh bien, je peux pas dire le contraire, p'tit homme. » rigola Emmett en se levant. Il se tourna vers moi. « Est-ce que c'est de la pizza ? »

« Ouais. » grognai-je en retournant dans la cuisine. « Sers toi. »

« Cool, merci. » rigola Emmett en prenant deux/trois parts. Il s'assit à côté d'Alex. « Tu vas pas me voler ma pizza, pas vrai, p'tit mec ? »

« Peut-être. » sourit Alex.

« C'est de bonne guerre. » railla Emmett.

Emmett continua d'embêter Alex et Anthony alors qu'ils mangeaient leur pizza. Ils eurent fini après avoir mangé un morceau et demi et ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Anthony. Je rangeai les restes de pizza et allai dans le salon avec Emmett. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et son regard échoua directement sur le livre que je lisais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t-il en le prenant. Il tourna quelques pages. « Mec, c'est le genre de conneries que Maman lit. »

« Rends le moi. » grognai-je en le récupérant. « Bella l'a écrit. J'étais curieux de voir ses écrits. »

« Sans déc' ? » me demanda-t-il en me le reprenant des mains.

« Rends le moi. » sifflai-je. Emmett me repoussa sur le canapé et me retint d'une main alors qu'il feuilletait le livre.

« Pier plongea son regard dans les yeux de Simone, ravageant silencieusement son corps. Elle sentit ce dernier frissonner et ses tétons se dressèrent à la seule intensité de son regard. » lut Emmett. « Putain, c'est chaud ! »

« Je sais. » grognai-je en repoussant sa main de mon torse. J'attrapai le livre et le fermai avant de le poser sur la table. « Elle écrit incroyablement bien. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » fit Emmett en se tournant sur le canapé pour me regarder.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Rien. » Il fit un sourire satisfait. « Y'a un match en ce moment ? »

« Je crois. » marmonnai-je en lui jetant la télécommande.

Emmett n'ajouta rien de plus après avoir trouvé un match de baseball en cours. Les garçons passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à monter et descendre les escaliers alors qu'ils jouaient à Spiderman et GI Joe. Emmett et moi rigolâmes de les voir faire. Nous jouions au même chose quand nous étions enfants. C'était marrant de voir comme les choses reviennent en vieillissant.

Quand le match fut terminé, Emmett éteignit la télé et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta et me regarda.

« Edward, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça mais... » commença-t-il en secouant la tête. « Sarah voudrait que tu sois heureux. »

« Je sais ça, Emmett. » soupirai-je en me levant.

« Elle ne voudrait pas que tu sois seul. Elle t'aimait et elle aimait Anthony plus que tout au monde mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu sois là, assis tout seul. »

« Crois moi, je sais ce qu'elle aurait voulu, Emmett. » répondis-je en le regardant.

« Vraiment ? » lança-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Parce que je pense qu'elle voudrait que tu souris et rigoles à nouveau. Elle m'a dit une fois que quand tu riais, c'était comme écouter Beethoven. Je pensais que c'était des grosses conneries à l'époque mais elle peut-être qu'elle avait raison. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demandai-je avec véhémence. « Est-ce que je devrais inviter une femme au hasard ? Faisons donc en sorte qu'Anthony s'attache à elle et ensuite, quand elle réalisera à quel point il a besoin de moi, pas veut Emmett, besoin, elle nous laissera tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour ça ? »

« Frérot, t'es vraiment intense. » grogna Emmett. « Ouvre les yeux, Edward et vois ce qui se trouve juste devant toi. À plus tard. »

« Ouais, plus tard. » marmonnai-je.

Je fermai la porte derrière lui et éteignis toutes les lumières en bas. Je montai à l'étage et vérifiai que les garçons allaient bien. Ils s'étaient rapidement endormis dans le lit d'Anthony. Je souris et laissai la porte entrouverte. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et me changeai rapidement en pyjama. Après mettre brossé les dents, je plongeai dans mon lit et éteignis la lampe. Je me mis sur le côté et pressai un oreiller contre mon torse. Je m'endormis doucement.

_« Tu penses bien trop fort. » rigola Sarah en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Elle était allongée à côté de moi. « Tu vas te faire mal à penser si fort. »_

_« Très marrant. » grognai-je en l'entourant de mes bras. Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu retournes ça dans tous les sens ? » me demanda-t-elle en posant son front contre le mien._

_« Quoi ? » la questionnai-je perdu._

_« Tu sais quoi. » sourit Sarah. « Anthony a tellement grandi. »_

_« Trop vite. » murmurai-je._

_« Trop vite. » confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête. Sarah bougea ses mains sur le devant de mon torse. « Je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu passais à autre chose. Tu le sais, non ? »_

_« Oui, mais je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. » soufflai-je._

_« Gros bêta, c'est déjà le cas. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. » sourit Sarah. « Elle est très belle, elle aussi. »_

_« Qui ? » demandai-je en plissant le nez._

_« Elle sera bien pour toi, Edward. » murmura Sarah. « Pour vous deux. »_

_« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » dis-je._

_« Chut, ce n'est rien. » sourit-elle en posant sa main sur mes lèvres. « Tu le verras bien assez tôt. Dors maintenant, mon chéri. Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

* * *

Alors... maintenant, espérons qu'Edward accepte de suivre la voie que son rêve lui montre... B... E... L... L... A ... S'il a pas compris maintenant ^^

Le prochain chapitre arrivera... c'est promis ;)

Mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! Prenez bien soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Quoi ? Un nouveau chapitre ? Et ouais, c'est même pas un beug du site ^^ En fait, je sais pas comment ça se fait mais j'ai reçu une vingtaine de reviews en plus par rapport à d'habitude... alors je me suis dit que je n'allais pas vous faire attendre longtemps puisque vous êtes si gentilles avec moi :) donc... un nouveau chapitre les amies !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu par mp aux commentaires (quand je le pouvais) alors je vais maintenant répondre aux commentaires des reviews anonymes... N'imaginez pas que parce que vous n'avez pas de compte, vous pourrez m'échapper ^^

(Ronnie): Hey ! Merci pour ta review :) C'est vrai qu'Edward est assez naif en ce qui concerne les choses de l'amour et des relations... Il faut qu'il réapprenne tout mais je suis sûre qu'il va y arriver ^^ A très vite j'espère !

(Ilonka): Salut ! C'est vrai que c'est marrant d'imaginer Edward et ses livres harlequins à la main dans le magasin n_n... J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ;p Un grand merci pour ton commentaire et à très vite j'espère !

(TeamEdward): Salut ! Allez puisque c'est toi... Bella commence à être bien troublée dans ce chapitre mais c'est dans le prochain que les choses sérieuses commencent ^^ C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu longs mais pour une fois que tout ne se fait pas en une nuit... Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire (comme toujours :D) et à bientôt j'espère !

(Ines): Hey ! Merci pour ta review :) Mais tu sais, ils ont vécu un deuil, ils ne peuvent pas se sauter dessus du jour au lendemain, ça ne serait pas réaliste :p Ils avancent doucement mais sûrement... à bientôt j'espère !

(vanina): Bonjour :) Merci pour ta review. Je te dirais la même chose qu'à Inès, il n'est pas facile de faire son deuil surtout pour une personne qu'on a tant aimé alors c'est normal qu'Edward et Bella prennent leur temps... à très vite j'espère !

(Lagasy): Salut ! Et bien, merci d'être toujours là et de toujours laisser de si gentils commentaires :) Ils commencent à s'ouvrent peu à peu tu vas voir ^^ A très bientôt j'espère !

(Asuna93): Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :) Edward comme Bella s'ouvrent peu à peu ^^ A très vite j'espère !

(PatiewSnow): Salut ! Bella commence à voir Edward autrement aussi ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review et à très vite j'espère !

(mg): Bonjour :) Tu arrives pile au moment où Edward et Bella commencent à réaliser leurs sentiments ^^ Les prénoms ne sont pas de moi et je sais que ça peut surprendre mais pour les Américains, Simone, Gertrude, Monique etc... sont des prénoms sexy et érotiques... ;p Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

Voilà tout le monde :) Donc, un grand merci pour votre grande participation au chapitre précèdent ! Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Bella POV

Vous vous voulez savoir ce qui est vraiment pathétique ? Faire les cent pas dans son salon en attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chercher son enfant qui vient de vivre sa première soirée pyjama. Tout ça parce que vous vous êtes réveillés dès l'aube et que le petit gars vous manque. Ça c'est pathétique. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Vous l'avez deviné. Je faisais les cent pas comme une loser.

J'étais littéralement debout depuis le lever du soleil. Après être rentré de la soirée avec les filles, j'avais grimpée dans mon lit et avais essayé de m'endormir mais sans succès, la maison était trop silencieuse. Pas qu'Alex fasse du bruit en dormant, mais j'avais l'habitude de le savoir bordé dans son lit au bout du couloir là où je pouvais aller le voir si je m'inquiétais.

Finalement, les aiguilles dépassèrent le neuf et le douze et ce fut comme un signal pour moi de partir en courant jusqu'à ma voiture. Je mis ma ceinture et quittai l'allée. Douze minutes plus tard, pas que je les comptais, je me garai devant la grande maison en briques d'Edward. Je quittai le siège conducteur d'un bond, oubliant la ceinture de sécurité et m'étranglant presque avec. Je jurai en la retirant et courus presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'allais frapper quand elle s'ouvrit.

Je m'étouffai presque avec ma propre salive quand je vis Edward qui se tenait devant moi, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama rouge à motifs écossais qui tombait très bas sur ses hanches et d'un t-shirt sans manches noir. Il était canon avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux verts qui brillaient. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

« Je ne sais pas, et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas chez toi. » rigola Edward. Je me giflai mentalement pour avoir dit mes pensées à haute voix. « Tu vas me le dire ? »

« Tout va bien. » marmonnai-je en le dépassant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait sentir si bon ? Il sentait comme un mélange de linge fraîchement lavé et de chèvrefeuille. « Alors, hum, où est Alex ? »

« Anthony et lui dorment encore. » répondit Edward en fermant la porte derrière moi.

« Vraiment ? » le questionnai-je en le suivant dans la cuisine. C'est à ce moment-là que je vis mon livre posé sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? »

« Oh, hum. » marmonna Edward en tendant la main pour l'attraper. Je le pris rapidement et le parcourus. Quelques pages avaient été écornées et la reliure était plié en arrière. J'arquai un sourcil en le regardant.

« T'as lu ça ? » demandai-je. Les joues d'Edward devinrent toutes rouges et il détourna le regard.

« Peut-être. » dit-il doucement. Je me mis à rire en m'asseyant à table. Edward me versa une tasse de café et s'installa en face de moi. « C'est vraiment bien, au fait. »

« C'est merdique. » grognai-je en le reposant sur la table. « C'est rempli de bêtises sur l'amour. »

« Tu en parles comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. » sourit Edward en s'appuyant sur sa chaise. « Ce n'est pas ce dont rêve toutes les femmes. Un homme musclé qui arrive pour les sauver ? »

« En théorie, peut-être. » soupirai-je. « Mais quand la réalité te frappe en plein visage, tu te retrouves à tout faire tout seul. »

« Je crois comprendre. » dit Edward. « Alors, comment c'était la soirée entre filles ? Vous avez fait les folles et avaient fini dans un club de striptease ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, comment est-ce que tu l'as su ? » le questionnai-je sérieusement. Edward avala son café de travers. « J'ai dû fourrer au moins une vingtaine de billets dans plein de moule burnes. »

« Ha ha. » fit-il sèchement.

« C'était super bizarre au début. » grognai-je en secouant la tête. « Elles avaient l'air de penser que j'allais péter un cable si elles osaient dire qu'elles sont mariées à des hommes pas parfaits. »

« Ça craint, pas vrai ? » rigola Edward.

« Oui. » dis-je.

« Après la mort de Sarah, ils prenaient tout le temps des pincettes avec moi, aussi. » expliqua Edward. « Mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de se pointer pour ''m'aider'' avec Anthony. Je prenais déjà soin de lui depuis sa naissance. Sarah faisait ce qu'elle pouvait mais elle était si faible... Carlisle et Esmée avait l'air de croire que j'allais oublier de le nourrir ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, Charlie m'a menacée, enfin, je veux dire, m'a proposée d'emménager avec moi. » commençai-je. « Il m'a même dit '' Qui va te mettre tes chaussures quand tu seras trop grosse pour le faire toi même ?'' Je l'ai jeté à la porte et lui ai pas parlé pendant une semaine. »

« On dirait un truc qu'Emmett pourrait dire. » grogna Edward. Je pris mon café et en bus une gorgée. « Est-ce que c'était dur de vivre toute ta grossesse toute seule ? »

« Oui. » dis-je doucement. « J'ai souffert d'horrible nausées matinales pendant les quatre premiers mois. J'ai été hospitalisé trois fois parce que je finissais par me déshydrater. Une fois ça passé, ça a été, je suppose. Charlie est venu à tous mes rendez-vous avec les médecins et même en cours Lamaze avec moi. Quand j'étais en travail, presque deux semaines avant le terme, Charlie m'a tenue la main pendant que je pleurais et criais. » Je fis une pause, clignant des yeux pour repousser mes larmes. « Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans lui. Il était mon roc. Il l'est toujours en fait. Il est resté avec moi la première semaine après la naissance d'Alex mais je devais me débrouiller par moi même. »

« Il a l'air d'être un bon père. » murmura Edward alors qu'Alex et Anthony entraient dans la cuisine.

« Maman. » couina Alex en sautant sur mes genoux. Je rigolai doucement alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras. « T'es arrivée quand ? »

« Y'a pas longtemps. » souris-je. Il recula et je levai la main pour prendre son petit visage en coupe. « Est-ce qu'Anthony et toi vous êtes amusés ? »

« On s'est éclaté. » rigola Anthony. J'observai Anthony par dessus l'épaule d'Alex. Il avait l'air un peu triste.

« Tu vas bien, Anthony ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais. » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai faim. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de t'habiller pour prendre le petit-déjeuner dehors ? » proposa Edward en me regardant. « C'est moi qui offre, bien sûr. »

« D'accord. » rigolai-je en secouant la tête. « Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. »

Alex quitta mes genoux en sautant et monta à l'étage avec Anthony. Ce dernier me regarda une fois de plus, avant de grimper après Alex. Edward les suivit rapidement. Je ramassai les tasses d'Edward et moi puis les rinçai avant d'aller dans le salon. Je rigolai doucement quand je vis le reste de mes livres posés sur le dessus de la télé. Qui aurait cru qu'Edward lisait ces bêtises érotiques ?

« D'accord, on est prêt à partir ? » demanda Edward en suivant Alex et Anthony dans les escaliers.

« Ouaip'. » souris-je. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on prendrait pas simplement ma voiture puisque je me suis garée derrière toi dans l'allée. »

« C'est bon pour moi. » fit Edward en haussant des épaules.

Les garçons et lui me suivirent jusqu'à la voiture. Edward attrapa le réhausseur d'Anthony et nous installâmes les garçons dans l'habitacle. Je suivis les directions qu'Edward m'indiquait vers un petit café-restaurant dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler avant. Nous fîmes sortir les garçons et entrâmes à l'intérieur.

« Eh bien, il était grand temps que vous reveniez tous les deux. » rigola une femme aux cheveux sombres qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Elle souriait grandement. Elle devait au moins avoir la cinquantaine.

« Désolé, Sue. » répondit Edward en l'enlaçant. « On a été très occupé. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » grogna Sue. Elle fit le tour et prit Anthony dans ses bras. Alex se rapprocha de moi et enroula son bras autour de ma jambe. « Comment ça va, Anthony ? »

« Bien. » Il haussa des épaules. « J'ai commencé à jouer au foot. »

« Il faudra que je vienne te voir jouer. » sourit Sue. Elle regarda vers Alex et moi. « Qui sont vos amis ? »

« C'est Alex et sa maman, Bella. » répondit Anthony en nous souriant.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Alex et Bella. » sourit Sue alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs noirs sortait de la cuisine. « Je suis Sue Clearwater et voici mon fils, Seth. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Seth hocha la tête et lança un regard à Anthony. « T'as pris au moins cinquante centimètres depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Qu'est-ce que t'as mangé ? »

« Des trucs que Bella a appris à Papa à cuisiner. » rigola Anthony. Sue et Seth regardèrent d'Edward à moi en souriant.

« Allons vous trouver une table et vous préparer un petit-déjeuner. » dit Sue. « Elle baissa les yeux vers Alex et lui tendit la main. « On y va, mon coeur ? »

« D'accord. » marmonna Alex en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

Je les suivis, elle, Alex, Anthony et Edward vers une alcôve au fond de la salle. Les garçons insistèrent pour s'asseoir côte à côte alors Edward s'installa à côté de moi. Je sentais son odeur et il sentait délicieusement bon. J'inspirai fortement et pris un menu. J'étais entrain de devenir folle.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir à boire à vous et Alex, Bella ? » demanda Sue.

« Oh, hum, je vais prendre un verre de jus d'orange et un verre de lait pour lui. » souris-je.

« D'accord, je vous apporte tout ça. » rigola Sue en s'éloignant.

« Est-ce qu'Anthony et toi avait déjà commandé vos boissons ? » demandai-je.

« Elle sait ce qu'on veut. » grogna Edward. J'arquai un sourcil. « On vient très souvent ici. »

« Oh. » dis-je en retournant à mon menu. « Alors qu'est-ce qui est bon ici ? »

« Tout. » Anthony haussa des épaules. « Je prends toujours les gaufres aux noix de pécan parce que Papa en fait toujours des surgelées. »

« Elles sont bonnes ? » demandai-je en lui souriant alors qu'Edward marmonnait quelque chose comme quoi tout le monde ne pouvait pas être un super cuisinier.

« Peut-être pas aussi bonnes que les tiennes. » sourit Anthony. « Tu devrais m'en faire une autre fois. »

« Anthony, ce n'est pas poli. » le reprit Edward.

« Marché conclu. » dis-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à Anthony. « Mais à une condition. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Anthony avec méfiance.

« Ne le fais pas. » intervint Alex. « C'est un piège. »

« Tu devras me faire un câlin. » répondis-je sérieusement. Alex se frappa le front de la main et secoua la tête.

« Marché conclu. » dit Anthony en roulant des yeux. « Les filles et les câlins. »

« Très bien, alors j'ai deux jus d'orange et deux verres de lait. » sourit Sue en posant les boissons sur la table. « Vous savez ce que vous voulez ? »

« Alex ? » demandai-je.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir ? » lança Alex en levant les yeux.

« Je vais prendre deux oeufs, des toasts avec de la gelée de raisin, deux morceaux de bacon et saucisse et des galettes de pomme de terre. » expliqua Edward. Alex hocha la tête et regarda Sue.

« Je vais prendre la même chose. » dit-il. Sue rigola doucement et lui fit oui de la tête.

« C'est vraiment beaucoup de nourriture. » plaisantai-je. « J'espère que tu as faim. »

« Je meurs de faim. » Alex hocha des épaules. Sue secoua la tête en souriant et me regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, ma jolie ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que je vais prendre les gaufres aux noix de pécan. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles sont sacrément bonnes. » souris-je.

« D'accord, je vous apporte ça tout de suite. » rigola Sue. Alex et Anthony se mirent à jouer avec quelques GI Joes qu'ils avaient apporté.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'Alex et toi allez faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Edward en se tournant. Il posa son bras au dos de la banquette. Je réalisai soudainement à quel point il était près de moi.

« Hum, rien de prévu. » dis-je doucement. « Anthony et toi ? »

« Rien mais je pensais que ça serait une bonne journée pour aller au zoo. » sourit Edward. « Alex et toi voulez venir ? »

« S'il te plait, Maman ? » supplia Alex.

« Ouais, s'il te plait Bella ? » demanda Anthony. Je les regardai. Ils étaient assis là, leur lèvre inférieure retroussée. Je grognai et tournai les yeux vers Edward. Lui aussi avait retroussé sa lèvre pour se joindre à leur moue.

« Wow. » rigolai-je. « D'accord, ça serait super, mais pour info, faire la moue, c'est pas cool. »

« Ça a marché, non ? » lança Edward et je roulai des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sue apporta notre nourriture. Anthony insista pour que je découpe ses gaufres. Comment pouvais-je lui dire non ? Il sourit lorsque je remis son assiette en face lui. Il prit sa fourchette et se mit à enfourner de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Je rigolai doucement et me mis à manger la mienne. Elles étaient plutôt bonne.

Alex réussit à manger environ la moitié de ce qu'il avait commandé. Edward et moi finîmes par nous partager les restes. Je savais par avance qu'il n'allait pas manger tout ça mais je savais aussi qu'il ne valait mieux pas discuter sur sa commande. Quand nous eûmes fini, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse pour payer. Anthony glissa sa main dans la mienne. Je baissai les yeux sur lui, et il me regarda comme s'il n'était pas sûr que je sois d'accord. Je lui souris simplement et lui fis un clin d'oeil après avoir raffermi ma prise sur sa main.

« Alors, comment étaient vos petit-déjeuners ? » demanda Sue en tapant notre reçu.

« C'était délicieux. » souris-je.

« Comme toujours. » rigola Edward en lui tendant de l'argent. « On se revoit bientôt, Sue, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je t'aime. » répondit-elle en l'enlaçant. Elle se tourna et s'agenouilla devant Alex et Anthony. Elle leva les yeux vers moi quand elle vit que ce dernier me tenait la main. « Eh bien, les garçons faites bien en sorte que votre maman et votre papa me fasse savoir quand les matchs commencent pour que je puisse venir vous voir jouer, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Sue. » dit Anthony en entourant son cou d'un bras.

« D'accord. » murmura Alex en s'avança pour l'enlacer. Il n'enlaçait jamais les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Très bien, qui est prêt à partir pour le zoo ? » demanda Edward.

« MOI ! » s'exclamèrent Alex et Anthony.

Je rigolai alors qu'Anthony et moi suivions Alex et Edward jusqu'à ma voiture. Nous installâmes les garçons dans leur siège auto et nous partîmes pour le zoo. Quelque chose me disait que la journée allait être intéressante.

* * *

Alors, vous êtes prêtes pour une sortie au zoo ? Je peux déjà vous dire qu'Edward va se poser des questions très existentielles ^^

Je vous retrouve très vite mais en attendant, prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à toutes ! (Il est minuit alors c'est bonjour, non ? ^^)

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Encore un nouveau chapitre ? Ouaip' ^^ Toujours grâce à vous... Le nombre de reviews à triplet sur le dernier chapitre et comme voux étiez nombreuses à vouloir le nouveau chapitre, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous le traduire avec de l'avance ;)

Hmm, j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me signaler si je vous ai oubliées... J'ai un peu de mal avec le nouveau système de mails du site (C'est joli et pratique mais bizarre pour répondre aux reviews ^^) Enfin, bref, voici aussi les réponses aux personnes qui étaient sur répondeur... ;p

(larsand): Salut ! Merci pour ta review, voici la suite ;) ! À très vite j'espère !

(PatiewSnow): Hey ! Et oui, très vite XD Je pense que le chapitre qui suivit va bien répondre à tes questions ;) Merci pour ton commentaire, à très vite j'espère !

(Ilonka): Hey ! Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont de plus en plus proches ^^ Merci pour ta review ! À très bientôt j'espère !

(stephcullen): Pas tout de suite... Ne sois pas si pressée ^^ A bientôt j'espère !

(TeamEdward): Salut :) Oui, leur journée au zoo va bien changer les choses pour notre petit Edward ^^ mais tu le verras bien par toi même ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! À très vite j'espère !

(twlight-poison): Hey ! Mdr ^^ Merci, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ;) A très vite j'espère !

(Ines): Hey ! Un autre chapitre dès maintenant ! XD À très bientôt j'espère !

(vanina): Salut ! Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi. Ils ne tournent pas en rond, ils apprennent à se connaître. Ce sont deux personnes qui ont vécu un deuil très douloureux alors ça ne serait pas très crédible s'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre comme des animaux en chaleur... Chaque chose en son temps :)

(Asuna93): Salut :) Peut-être qu'ils en seront bientôt une... ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, à très vite j'espère !

(lagourmande45): Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil :) À très bientôt j'espère !

(lulu): Salut :) ! Et bien, quel belle review ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas voir que dans le chapitre qui arrive, chacun fait un pas vers l'autre ;) À très vite j'espère !

(Lagasy): Salut :) Pour répondre à ta review que j'ai lu sur ''Rabbit Heart'', je ne peux pas te répondre par m.p. parce que tu les as bloqué... On ne peut pas t'envoyer de messages... Mais je te réponds par là de toute façon ^^ Déjà, un grand merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil :) et ensuite, voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ;) ! À très vite j'espère !

(Popio): Hey ! Salut :) Merci pour ta review ! Tu arrives pile à l'heure pour la suite ^^ A très bientôt j'espère !

Encore une fois, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews... Ca n'a l'air de rien comme ça, mais je suis très touchée que vous preniez le temps de m'en laisser... Sachez en tout cas que ce chapitre en avance est en quelque sorte ma façon de vous remercier pour votre gentillesse :)

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Un chapitre bien plus long... Une promenade au zoo en compagnie d'un Edward qui perd la tête ça vous dit ? C'est par là... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

« Deux adultes et deux enfants, s'il vous plait. » dis-je en m'avançant vers le guichet devant nous.

« Edward, je vais payer pour Alex et moi. » marmonna Bella en tirant sur mon bras.

« C'est bon. » souris-je en la regardant. Elle me lança un regard mauvais mais relâcha mon bras.

« D'accord, mais je me réserve le droit d'acheter quelque chose à Anthony à la boutique souvenir. » ronchonna Bella.

« D'accord. » grognai-je alors qu'Anthony qui tenait la main de Bella, souriait.

Je me retournai vers le guichet et donnai l'argent à la dame pour nos billets. Bella et moi entraînâmes les garçons dans le zoo et ils vibraient littéralement d'excitation. Anthony et moi y étions déjà allés plusieurs fois ces dernières années. Mon regard allait de Bella à Anthony puis à Alex. Mon Dieu, elle était vraiment belle, pas vrai ?

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va en premier ? » demanda Bella en baissant les yeux sur notre plan.

« Les serpents ! » s'exclama Anthony. Bella fit la grimace et les yeux d'Anthony s'écarquillèrent. « T'aimes pas les serpents, Bella ? »

« Je ne suis pas une fana des serpents mais si vous me promettez de rester avec moi, je viendrai. » sourit Bella en regardant nos garçons.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, je m'occupe de toi. » dit Alex en glissant sa main dans la main libre de Bella. Il me regarda et prit ma main. « De toi aussi, Edward. »

« Et bien, merci, Alex. » rigolai-je.

Bella sourit en nous observant son fils et moi. J'aurais pu jurer que ses joues avaient rougis avant qu'elle ne se détourne. C'était magnifique et mes doigts de pieds s'étaient tortillés en réponse. Anthony et Alex entraînèrent Bella vers la maison des reptiles et je secouai la tête pour faire partir cette sensation. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait aujourd'hui ?

Je les suivis jusqu'à la maison des reptiles et regardai les yeux d'Alex s'écarquiller en souriant. Anthony et lui lâchèrent nos mains et coururent jusqu'à la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait le python molurus. Ils se mirent à parler en même temps à toute allure pour dire à quel point le serpent était génial. Bella et moi les suivîmes pour voir les boas, le cobra royal et les autres serpents.

« On dirait qu'ils aiment les serpents. » rigolai-je doucement.

« Apparemment. » grogna Bella en me regardant.

« Quand on vient ici, c'est toujours le premier endroit où Anthony et moi venons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » commentai-je.

« On n'est jamais venu ici. » marmonna Bella. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Vous vivez à Seattle depuis sept ans et vous n'êtes jamais venus au zoo. » demandai-je.

« Je sais, c'est vraiment triste. » soupira Bella en secouant la tête. « Mais je pense que j'avais peur. »

« Peur de quoi ? » la questionnai-je. Bella sourit doucement en faisant aller son regard des garçons à moi.

« Que quelqu'un me le prenne. » marmonna-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha des garçons. « On va où ensuite ? »

« Les singes ! » s'exclama Anthony en glissant sa main dans celle de Bella.

Je les suivis hors de la maison des reptiles. Nous remontâmes le chemin de la forêt tropical, passâmes devant les jaguars pour finalement arriver devant les singes. Bella s'agenouilla entre les garçons, passant son bras autour de leur taille alors qu'ils observaient les singes faire des acrobaties. Ils souriaient et rigolaient.

« Papa, viens voir. » dit Anthony en me regardant. Je m'approchai et me mis à son niveau. « Tu vois le bébé. »

« Ouais. » souris-je en suivant ce que son doigt pointait. Sur une des branches du haut, un tout petit singe était dans les bras de sa mère. « Il est mignon, hum ? »

« Ouais. » marmonna Anthony. « Je parie que sa maman lui fait des câlins tout le temps, comme Bella avec Alex. »

« Je parie que oui. » murmurai-je. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarquai que Bella fronçait les sourcils en nous fixant Anthony et moi. Elle se détourna rapidement mais je remarquai qu'elle avait raffermi sa prise sur mon fils. « D'accord, on va où ensuite ? »

« Tu es d'accord pour aller au monde des insectes, Bella ? » demanda Anthony en la regardant.

« C'est parfait, mon coeur. » répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Bella se leva et lui tendit la main. Il sourit et la prit. Alors que nous suivions Bella et Anthony, Alex glissa sa main dans la mienne.

Si je pensais que les garçons avaient adoré la maison des reptiles, alors je pense qu'on pourrait dire qu'ils étaient aux anges à la maison des insectes. Dès qu'ils virent les premiers cafards brésiliens, ils partirent en courant pour les regarder. Ensuite, nous allâmes voir les ténébrions, le phasme géant à cornes, les cloportes, l'araneidae, le cafard américain, la veuve noire et le scorpion du désert.

« Je crois que si je voyais un de ces trucs s'approcher de moi. » commença Bella en désignant le scorpion. « Je paniquerai complètement. »

« Moi aussi. » rigolai-je doucement en la regardant. Elle observait les garçons avec un petit sourire sur le visage. « Pourquoi Mallory Marie ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises le nom Mallory Marie comme nom d'auteur ? » la questionnai-je.

« Oh, hum, et bien, Mallory, c'était le nom de famille de Brody et Marie est mon deuxième prénom. » répondit-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

« Oh. » fis-je en me tournant pour lui faire face. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu utilises un faux nom d'auteur ? »

« Tu as lu les conneries que j'écris. » rigola Bella.

« C'était bien. » insistai-je.

« Peu importe. » grogna-t-elle.

« Je suis sérieux. » rigolai-je.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'utilise un faux nom. » sourit Bella. « Quand j'ai envoyé mon premier manuscrit, j'avais peur qu'ils... Je sais pas, se moquent de moi et me traitent de loser avant d'insister que je n'écrive plus jamais rien. Je suppose qu'en utilisant un faux nom, je me protégeais. Ce n'est pas très clair, si ? »

« Bien sûr que si. » rigolai-je doucement.

« On va où ensuite, Edward ? » demanda Alex alors qu'Anthony et lui revenaient vers nous.

Je me penchai et regardai la carte que Bella avait sorti. Elle se tourna pour me regarder et je me retrouvai perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux marron. Ils m'attiraient, me noyaient en elle. Ce n'était qu'après avoir entendu un gloussement que je réalisai que je m'étais avancé vers elle. Belle et moi inspirâmes profondément et nous retournâmes à la carte, vaguement conscients que nos garçons nous observaient avec de grands sourires sur leur visage.

« Hum. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Et si on allait vers la Savane Africaine pour voir les hippopotames et les zèbres ? »

« Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. » répondis-je doucement.

Les garçons acceptèrent alors nous quittâmes le monde des insectes pour nous diriger vers la Savane Africaine. Les garçons adorèrent les hippopotames, les zèbres, les éléphants et les lions. Nous continuâmes notre visite du zoo, nous arrêtant pour voir les orang-outans et les siamangs. Je me surpris à observer Bella. À chaque fois que nous faisions un arrêt, elle s'agenouillait à côté des garçons, une main dans leur dos et elle pointait du doigt des trucs qu'ils avaient raté. C'est quand elle pointa du doigt un des petits léopards des neiges que je réalisai que mes sentiments dépassaient l'amitié.

« J'ai faim. » pleurnicha Anthony en se retournant pour me regarder. « On peut manger maintenant ? »

« Si c'est d'accord pour Bella et Alex. » répondis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge quand Bella me fixa. Elle avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Elle rougit et détourna son attention sur les garçons.

« Ouais, je commence à avoir faim moi aussi. » dit-elle doucement.

Anthony prit la main de Bella et il l'entraîna vers la maison du Pacific Blue Chowder. Alex glissa sa main dans la mienne et nous les suivîmes. Je baissai les yeux vers lui mais il fixait sa maman et mon fils avec un sourire sur le visage. Nous les suivîmes jusqu'au comptoir et Bella se retourna pour nous regarder Alex et moi.

« Bon, Alex, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle. « Hotdog, hamburger ou des morceaux de poulet frit ? »

« Un hotdog. » répondit Alex. « Est-ce que je peux avoir des frites ? »

« Bien sûr. » sourit Bella. Elle regarda Anthony. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon chéri ? »

« Je voudrais un hotdog moi aussi. » sourit-il.

« Est-ce que tu veux des frites ? » continua Bella.

« Oui, s'il te plait. » marmonna Anthony. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire s'il te plait à quelqu'un avant. Bella sourit une nouvelle fois et me regarda.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ouais. » ronchonnai-je. « Mais c'est moi qui paye. »

« Non. » grogna Bella.

« Si. » rigolai-je.

« Non. » rétorqua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Sa magnifique poitrine pleine. Arrête de penser comme un pervers. Je me réprimai mentalement d'avoir pensé à ses seins et à quel point ils tiendraient parfaitement dans mes mains. Ou à quel point cela serait incroyable de goûter ses tétons et de les faire rouler entre mes doigts.

« Edward. »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en secouant la tête. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Les garçons et moi avons déjà commandé. » rigola Bella. « On t'attend. »

« Oh, d'accord. » marmonnai-je. « Je vais prendre un cheeseburger avec toutes les sauces, des frites et un coca. »

« Bien, monsieur. » répondit la fille derrière le comptoir. « Ça fera quarante-trois dollars tout rond. »

« Je m'en occupe. » fis-je mais Bella avait déjà mis de l'argent dans la main de la fille avant moi. Je me tournai et lui lançai un regard mauvais.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » rigola Bella. « Je t'ai dit que c'était pour moi. »

« Très bien, mais je me réserve le droit d'acheter un truc à Alex dans le magasin de souvenirs. » répondis-je fier de moi. Je rangeai mon porte feuille dans ma poche arrière.

« Très bien. » sourit Bella en prenant sa monnaie. La fille rigolait de nous voir faire.

Bella emmena les garçons et les aida à remplir leur verre du soda de leur choix pendant que j'attendais notre commande. Ça prit presque cinq minutes pour que tout soit prêt et quand j'arrivai, Bella et les garçons étaient entrain de s'asseoir. J'en laissai presque tomber le plateau. Les garçons étaient assis sur les genoux de Bella. Anthony avait posé sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle leur racontait je ne sais quoi.

Je secouai doucement la tête et m'avançai avant de poser les affaires sur la table. Anthony descendit des genoux de Bella mais s'assit à côté d'elle. Alex fit le tour et s'installa à côté de moi. Nous partageâmes la nourriture entre nous puis nous nous mîmes à manger.

« Alors, vous vous amusez les garçons ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais. » sourit Anthony, la bouche pleine de frites.

« J'adore. » rigola doucement Alex en me regardant. « Merci de nous avoir amené Maman et moi, Edward. »

« De rien. » souris-je. « C'est un de mes endroits préférés de Seattle. »

« Pourquoi ? » me questionna Alex.

« Je ne sais pas. » fis-je en posant mon bras sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Je crois que c'est parce que quand j'étais petit, mon papa m'y emmenait avec mon frère et ma soeur. »

« Oh. » dit Alex. Il fronça les sourcils et reposa son hotdog sur la table. « Papi c'est ton papa, pas vrai ? »

« Si. » répondis-je. Alex hocha la tête et prit une frites avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Je remarquai que Bella l'observait en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'était un bon papa ? » continua Alex.

« C'était le meilleur papa du monde. » souris-je.

« Non, c'est pas lui. » intervint Alex. « C'est toi le meilleur papa du monde, Edward. »

« Oh, et bien, merci, Alex. » murmurai-je doucement.

Bella détourna le regard et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Je suis sûr qu'elle se battait pour retenir ses larmes. Nous terminâmes notre déjeuner et jetâmes nos déchets. Nous allâmes ensuite jusqu'au centre des rapaces et nous vîmes différentes races de hiboux et d'aigles. Nous partîmes ensuite vers le côté australien et nous admirâmes les émeus et les wallabies.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » murmurai-je à Bella alors que les garçons s'appuyaient contre la rampe.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle en réponse. Elle se retourna. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je en lui faisant face.

« Est-ce que tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un depuis la mort de Sarah ? » me demanda-t-elle tout doucement. J'inspirai et détournai les yeux vers les garçons.

« Non. » marmonnai-je.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suppose que je n'étais pas prêt. » murmurai-je. « Emmett a bien essayé de me caser quelques fois ces dernières années mais je... je suppose que je n'étais pas encore prêt. »

« Oh. » souffla Bella.

« Et... toi ? » la questionnai-je.

« Non. » répondit-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Pourquoi pas ? » poursuivis-je en m'appuyant contre la rampe qui se trouvait derrière nous. Bella inspira profondément et se retourna vers moi.

« Je n'étais pas prête moi non plus. » dit-elle honnêtement. « Je n'ai jamais été du genre très sociale. Brody savait comment me pousser à essayer de nouvelles choses. Je suppose que je suis redevenue comme j'étais avant. En plus, je me suis concentrée sur Alex. »

« Je comprends. » souris-je.

« Je pensais le protéger, Edward, c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas mis en maternelle. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le mettre à l'école puisque je travaillais à la maison. Mince, s'il n'était pas obligé, il ne serait sans doute pas allé à l'école cette année. » expliqua Bella.

« Je n'ai pas mis Anthony en maternelle, moi non plus. » commentai-je.

« Non ? » demanda-t-elle. « Mais il est si ouvert et à l'aise. »

« On dirait pas, hum ? » fis-je en souriant. « À part Elliott, Mattie et Anna, Anthony n'a pas beaucoup joué avec d'autres gosses. Il passe quatre-vingt dix pour cent de son temps avec moi. Les quelques fois où il ne vient pas au travail avec moi, il reste avec Carlisle et Esmée, Emmett et Rose ou Alice et Jasper. »

« Alors... » traîna-t-elle en se tournant vers les garçons. « Est-ce que tu penses... ressortir avec quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmurai-je en la fixant. Ses yeux observaient les garçons. « Je suppose que ça dépendrait de la femme. Et toi ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas les filles. » railla Bella en me regardant.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. » rigolai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle en haussant des épaules alors qu'elle me regardait à travers ses cils. « Je suppose que ça dépendrait de l'homme. »

« Où on va ensuite ? » lança Anthony en s'approchant avec Alex. Je souris pour moi-même alors que Bella sortait la carte. Est-ce que Bella venait de me donner le feu vert pour l'inviter à sortir ?

« On remonte le chemin du Nord pour rejoindre les loups. » sourit Bella.

« Je déteste les loups. » râla Anthony. « Ils puent. »

Bella et moi rigolâmes en suivant les garçons sur le chemin. Alors que nous marchions, je sentis la main de Bella frôler la mienne. Je ne la regardai pas mais pris sa main. Du coin de l'oeil, je la vis me fixer et sourire puis elle resserra sa prise.

Je lui tins la main alors que nous passions devant les loups. Alex nous informa alors, qu'il trouvait lui aussi qu'ils puaient. Nous arrivâmes devant les ours bruns. Anthony et Alex coururent jusqu'à la vitre et ils y pressèrent leur visage.

« Quand nous étions petits, c'était le coin préféré d'Emmett. » dis-je doucement.

« Emmett est lui-même un ours. » sourit Bella.

« C'est vrai mais quand j'avais dans les dix ans, un des ours s'est approché de la vitre, juste en face de lui et il a posé ses pattes dessus. Emmett s'est enfui à toute vitesse et a refusé de revenir. C'est toujours le cas maintenant. » expliquai-je en lui souriant.

« Pauvre Emmett. » rigola Bella en s'appuyant contre mon bras.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du zoo mais nous arrêtâmes pour laisser les garçons faire un tour de manège. J'essayai de convaincre Bella de monter mais elle rigola et me poussa vers eux. Je me tenais au milieu du manège qui tournait encore et encore, avec un bras autour de leur taille. Franchement, je commençai à avoir mal au coeur.

Quand nous eûmes fini, nous allâmes au magasin de souvenirs. Dès que les garçons furent à l'intérieur, ils partirent en courant vers les jouets. Je partageai un regard avec Bella alors que nous les suivions. Ils prirent leur temps, passant en revu tout ce qu'ils voyaient avant de décider ce qu'ils voulaient. Anthony prit un serpent en peluche vert, orange et noir qui était plus gros que lui. Alex prit celui qui était rouge, bleu et noir.

« C'est d'accord pour celui-là ? » demanda Anthony en nous regardant Bella et moi.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Bella. « Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ouaip'. » s'exclama Anthony en entourant ses épaules du serpent.

« Alex ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, je n'ai jamais eu de serpent en peluche avant. » m'expliqua-t-il en entourant ses épaules du serpent comme venait de le faire Anthony.

« C'est un bon choix. » rigolai-je. Je recentrai mon attention sur Bella. « Tu as vu quelque chose que tu voulais ? »

« Je vais nous trouver des t-shirts. » railla Bella en se dirigeant vers l'énorme étalage. Elle les étudia tous pendant une minute avant d'en prendre un en camouflage et de me le lancer. Je le dépliai et grognai. Il y avait une photo de scorpion et ''Attention où vous mettez les pieds'' était écrit dessous.

« Parfait. » rigolai-je doucement. Bella en prit un pour elle et deux autres pour les garçons. Nous allâmes à la caisse et je posai mon t-shirt sur le comptoir mais Bella le prit. « Bella... »

« Non. » chantonna-t-elle. « C'est moi qui paye les t-shirts. »

« Mais... »

« Non. »

« Bella... »

« Unh-uh. »

« Écoute moi... »

« Non. » rigola-t-elle en faisant un sourire satisfait. « J'achète les t-shirts. »

« T'es vraiment têtue, hum ? » fis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

« Oui et tu ferais bien de l'accepter maintenant. » sourit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Je rigolai et secouai la tête avant de payer le serpent d'Alex.

« D'accord, je te laisse gagner pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois. » Je la pointai du doigt. « C'est moi qui gagnerai. »

« On verra. » rigola doucement Bella en posant les t-shirts et le serpent d'Anthony sur le comptoir.

La femme derrière la caisse rigolait en nous regardant. Quand Bella eut tout payé, Anthony réclama son serpent et nous allâmes à la voiture. Les garçons montèrent dans leur siège auto et s'attachèrent tous seuls. Je grimpai du côté passager alors que Bella s'installait derrière le volant.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la maison, à travers Seattle, j'écoutais Anthony et Alex à l'arrière. Ils se sifflaient en prétendant que c'était leur serpent, évidemment. Je regardai Bella qui souriait en conduisant. Elle gara sa voiture dans l'allée et me regarda.

« On devrait sans doute rentrer. » dit-elle doucement. « J'ai passé un super moment aujourd'hui. »

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je en lui souriant. « Il faudra qu'on le refasse bientôt. »

« J'aimerais ça. » rougit Bella.

J'inspirai profondément et descendis de la voiture. J'ouvris la portière à Anthony qui était en train de se détacher. Il se pencha vers le siège avant et entoura Bella de ses bras.

« Au revoir Bella. » dit Anthony. Il s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui. »

« Moi aussi, mon coeur. » sourit Bella en l'enlaçant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Anthony recula et regarda Alex.

« On se voit à l'école demain. » lança-t-il.

« D'accord. » répondit Alex. J'aidai Anthony à descendre de la voiture puis je regardai Alex. « Au revoir, Edward. Merci encore. »

« De rien. » Je lui tendis mon poing. Son visage s'illumina alors qu'il souriait et tapait mon poing de sa petite main. Je lançai un regard à Bella. « À demain. »

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-elle.

Je pris le serpent d'Anthony et nos t-shirts avant de fermer la portière. Anthony et moi restâmes sur le porche pour les regarder partir. Nous entrâmes ensuite dans la maison et fîmes des sandwichs pour le dîner.

Quand j'eus fini de lui donner son bain, de l'habiller et de l'avoir mis au lit, il dormait presque déjà. Je tirai sur les couvertures et le bordai. J'embrassai son front avant de sortir de sa chambre, laissant la porte entre-ouverte. J'allai dans ma chambre, pris une douche chaude et mis mon pyjama.

Je grimpai dans le lit et éteignis les lumières. Je restai allongé dans le noir pendant un moment, à penser aux garçons et à quel point ils s'étaient amusés aujourd'hui. Je pensai aussi à Bella et à quel point elle avait sourit quand elle avait observer les garçons interagir. Puis je me mis à penser à quel point je souriais quand j'étais avec Alex et elle. Devais-je saisir ma chance et inviter Bella à sortir ? Est-ce qu'au moins je savais encore comment on faisait ?

* * *

Sympa la promenade... Je suis pas très fan des insectes mais j'y serais allée avec Edward XD Et enfin, ils se dévoilent ! Vous l'attendiez pas vrai ? ^^ Le prochain chapitre ? Il est possible que leur histoire d'amitié soit complètement oubliée... n_n ça vous intéresse ?

Alors, rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Pour la troisième semaine consécutive, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Vous avez vraiment été incroyable avec toutes vos reviews alors pour vous remercier, je bouscule mon emploi du temps et vous propose un nouveau chapitre :)

J'ai répondu à tous les mp que je pouvais alors voici les messages aux personnes que je n'ai pas pu contacter ;)

(TeamEdward): Salut ! Un grand merci pour ton commentaire :) ! Pour le premier pas, tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre (*enfin !*) ^^ et j'ai pas trop traîné, hum ? n_n À très vite j'espère !

(Ronnie): Hey ! C'est vrai qu'ils arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce point là ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à très vite j'espère !

(Ilonka): Tout simplement merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vraiment très gentil de laisser un petit mot :) ! À très bientôt j'espère !

(twlight-poison): Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Une peluche serpent ? Vraiment ? Je crois que je préférerais un nounours ^^ À très vite j'espère !

(lagourmande45): Hey ! C'est vrai que les garçons sont vraiment mignons quand même... moins leur serpent mais quand même ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review Audrey :) À très bientôt j'espère !

(Ines): Salut ! Je pense que les avances de ce chapitre vont encore plus te plaire ^^ Un grand merci pour ta review et à très bientôt j'espère !

(vanina): (mdr) Il va y avoir des rapprochements dans tous les chapitres à partir de maintenant ;) Merci pour ton message et à très vite j'espère !

(jesuisunecullen): Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Voilà la suite ! À très vite j'espère !

(Lela): Salut ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise autant :) C'est marrant parce que ce que tu décris, c'est exactement ce qui m'a donnée envie de traduire cette histoire ^^ Alors merci beaucoup pour ton message et à très vite j'espère !

(Asuna93): Hey ! C'est vrai qu'ils avancent doucement mais je trouve que cela donne plus de valeur aux petits gestes qu'ils peuvent avoir l'un pour l'autre. Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est très gentil ! À très vite j'espère !

(Anny34): (mdr) ^^ Go Edward Go ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;) À très vite j'espère !

Merci à toutes de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires ! Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris ! C'est très gentil à vous :)

Je ne veux pas tirer de plans sur la comète mais j'espère sincèrement que vous continuerez à laisser autant de reviews et en échange, vous aurez ma gratitude éternelle _(comment ça vous en voulez pas ? O.o")_ Bon d'accord, vous aurez des chapitres qui arrivent plus vite ^^ Ca va mieux là, non ? :p

Comme promis, voici un chapitre clef pour cette fiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ;) !

* * *

Bella POV

Quand je me réveillai le lundi matin, j'étais horriblement nerveuse. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi j'étais nerveuse. D'accord, ce n'était pas la vérité. Je savais très bien pourquoi je l'étais. Edward était la raison de mon horrible nervosité. Je n'étais pas certaine que mes sentiments pour lui aient évolué de l'amitié à quelque chose... de plus. Je veux dire, je l'avais toujours trouvé très beau mais je pensais qu'il était juste mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Mon seul ami.

Mais à un moment donné pendant ces derniers jours, j'avais réalisé que je l'aimais bien. Plus qu'un simple ami. Je savais que cela dépassait le fait qu'il incroyablement beau. C'était tellement de choses. Il était drôle et sarcastique, deux qualités que j'adorais. Il était intelligent et sensible. C'était un père incroyable avec Anthony. Il aimait ce petit garçon bien plus que ce qu'Anthony ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

Non seulement ça mais il s'occupait d'Alex comme s'il était le sien et il rendait mon fils heureux. Pour moi, c'était ce qui m'avait décidée.

« Maman, t'es réveillée ? » demanda Alex en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Je regardai mon petit garçon. Il ressemblait tellement à son père. Les même cheveux blonds et les mêmes yeux.

« Bonjour, mon chéri. » dis-je en souriant. Je lui ouvris les couvertures. « Tu veux t'allonger avec moi pendant une minute ? »

« Oui. » rigola-t-il en grimpant dans le lit. Il se blottit contre moi alors que je le couvrais et posais mon bras en travers de son ventre. « Maman, est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ? »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. » murmurai-je.

« Tu aimes bien Edward, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr que oui. C'est un bon ami. » dis-je doucement.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien comme aime bien ? » me questionna-t-il en me regardant à travers ses cils.

« Alex. » murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

« Alors, Maman ? » insita-t-il.

« Oui. » répondis-je honnêtement. Son visage explosa en un sourire. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime ou que quelque chose va se passer au-delà de l'amitié. »

« Il t'aime bien lui aussi. » déclara Alex.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demandai-je.

« Il nous a amené au zoo. » Alex haussa ses petites épaules. « Tu n'emmènes pas n'importe qui au zoo, Maman. »

« Oh, d'accord. » rigolai-je. « Tu ferais bien d'aller te préparer pour l'école ou on va être en retard. »

« Très bien. » marmonna Alex en descendant du lit. Il alla jusqu'à la porte et se retourna pour me regarder. « Maman ? »

« Quoi, mon chéri ? » demandai-je.

« Papa ne voudrait plus que tu sois triste. » dit Alex.

« Je sais, ma puce. » murmurai-je.

Alex tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, me laissant là. Je savais qu'il avait raison. J'aurais simplement voulu que ça soit aussi simple qu'il le pense. Comment oublier une personne qui avait possédé mon coeur pendant près de la moitié de ma vie ?

Je sortis du lit et allai à la salle de bain. Je me lavai le visage et me brossai les dents. Je me déshabillai et enfilai un jean et t-shirt. Je descendis et préparai des toasts pour le petit-déjeuner d'Alex. Quand il en eut mangé deux, nous prîmes son cartable et partîmes pour l'école.

Je me garai sur le parking à côté de la Volvo d'Edward et sortit Alex de son siège auto. Nous tournâmes et je ris quand je vis qu'Alex et Anthony portaient tous les deux leur nouveau t-shirt du zoo. J'étais plutôt contente de ne pas avoir mis le mien maintenant.

« Bonjour, Bella. » dit Anthony en passant ses bras autour de ma taille alors qu'Alice ouvrait sa porte.

« Bonjour, Anthony. » souris-je en l'enlaçant.

« D'accord, les enfants, entrez. » s'exclama Alice. Anthony recula et je fis passer mon regarder d'Alex à lui.

« Soyez sages les garçons aujourd'hui. » dis-je.

« D'accord. » rigola doucement Alex.

Anthony et lui allèrent en classe. Je tournai la tête vers Edward qui me regardait avec un petit sourire. J'aurais dû détourner le regard mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je me retrouvais perdue dans ses yeux d'un vert brillant. On aurait dit qu'ils m'attiraient, me faisaient signe d'approcher. J'inspirai profondément et tournai la tête. Je croisai le regard d'Alice. Cette dernière nous observait avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

« Eh bien, je devrais y aller. » marmonnai-je en détournant les yeux. Je me tournai et partis pour le parking.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Edward en me suivant de près.

« Oh, hum, il faut que j'aille au magasin faire quelques courses. Peut-être même que je vais essayer d'écrire quelque chose. » dis-je en le regardant alors que nous nous arrêtions devant nos voitures. « Et toi ? »

« Oh, j'ai un shooting ce matin. » soupira Edward en s'appuyant contre le capot de sa voiture.

« Je pensais que tu ne travaillais que les week-ends ? » le questionnai-je.

« Oui, mais puisqu'Anthony est à l'école toute la journée, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir quelques jours par semaine. » m'expliqua-t-il. « Ce matin, je vais prendre des photos du chien de quelqu'un. »

« Un chien ? » lançai-je en essayant de retenir mon rire.

« Oui, un petit caniche pour être exacte. » dit sèchement Edward. « Je sais que c'est bête mais c'est ça paye bien et j'ai des factures à régler... »

« Hey, je ne te juge pas. » raillai-je. « Tu as lu les conneries que j'écris pour payer mes factures. »

« Je te l'ai dit, ce sont des bons livres. » insista Edward. Je rigolai et roulai des yeux. « Très bien, ne me crois pas mais tu ne devrais pas écrire des conneries de toute façon. Tu devrais écrire quelque chose de plus grand que ça. »

« Tu crois ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. » sourit Edward en se redressant. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je te vois plus tard ? »

« Ouais, à tout à l'heure. » marmonnai-je.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et regardai Edward partir pour le travail. Est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Est-ce que je devais essayer d'écrire plus que les douzaines d'idées que j'avais repoussé sur mon bureau ? Est-ce que je devrais saisir ma chance ? Je n'étais pas sûre et mon coeur me faisait mal rien qu'à y penser.

Je fis demi tour et sortis du parking pour rejoindre l'épicerie. Je me garai à côté d'une Mercedes noire et sortis. J'entrai dans le magasin, pris un panier et sortis ma liste. J'allai au rayon des jus de fruits et essayai de me décider entre le jus de pomme et le jus de raisin.

« Bonjour, Bella. » dit Esmée Cullen. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine en sursautant. « Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dis-je en inspirant. « Je ne faisais pas attention. »

« Je vois ça. » sourit Esmée. « Comment va Alex ? »

« Oh, il va bien. » répondis-je en prenant une bouteille de jus de pomme sur le rayon.

« Bien, bien. » dit Esmée. « Est-ce que cela vous dérangerez que je reste avec vous ? »

« Hum, non. » marmonnai-je.

Esmée sourit en attrapant sa propre bouteille de jus de pomme avant de la poser dans son panier. Je me tournai et me dirigeai vers le rayon des soupes pour attraper de la crème aux champignons, poulet et riz. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi Esmée voulait faire ses courses avec moi. Je faisais juste quelques achats bon sang.

« Alors... » commença-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'Alex et vous avez passé un bon week-end ? »

« Oui, Alex a passé la nuit avec Anthony samedi soir parce que je sortais avec Rose et Alice. Et hier, Edward et moi avons amené les garçons au zoo. » expliquai-je.

« C'est bien. » sourit Esmée. « Alice m'avait dit que vous deviez passer une soirée entre filles. Je trouve ça bien que vous faisiez une pause loin des enfants et... »

« Des maris. » terminai-je pour elle « Elles avaient vraiment besoin d'une pause vu les histoires qu'elles m'ont racontée. »

« J'en suis sûre. » marmonna Esmée alors que nous allions vers les légumes. « Voyons voir, j'ai besoin d'oignons, de carottes et de céleri. »

Pendant qu'Esmée prenait des oignons, je m'avançai pour regarder les tomates. Est-ce que ça serait possible un jour que les gens agissent normalement avec une femme qui élève son enfant seule ? Je commençais à me faire vieille.

« Les tomates sont belles. » dit Esmée.

« Oui. » soupirai-je en en mettant quelques unes dans une poche. « Esmée, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » me questionna-t-elle en me regardant.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas bien et pourtant vous voulez faire vos courses avec moi. Vous agissez comme si vous n'étiez pas certaine de l'attitude à adopter et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. » dis-je en posant les tomates dans mon panier. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la seule mère célibataire du monde. »

« Vous avez raison, vous n'êtes pas la seule. » admit Esmée en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suis désolée si je vous ai mise mal à l'aise. »

« C'est juste que je ne veux pas que vous me traitiez différemment de Rose ou d'Angela ou même de Kate. » ajoutai-je brièvement. « J'en ai assez de la pitié de tout le monde. »

« Je n'ai pas pitié de vous, Bella. » me sourit Esmée. « Je vous admire. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je. « Je ne suis qu'une simple maman. »

« Tout d'abord, il n'existe pas de simple maman. » sourit Esmée. « Et vous n'êtes pas une simple quelque chose. Vous êtes une femme forte qui élève un bon garçon. »

« Je sais ça. » admis-je. « Mais Rose aussi. »

« C'est vrai. » m'accorda Esmée. « Enfin, Rose s'occupe de deux garçons si on compte Emmett. »

« Bien vu. » rigolai-je. « Mais vous ne traitez pas Edward comme ça. »

« Oh, bien sûr que si. » grogna Esmée alors que nous nous dirigions vers les gâteaux. « Nous avons juste appris à le cacher. »

« Pourquoi ? » la questionnai-je.

« Parce qu'Edward est têtu, une vraie tête de cochon, Bella. » sourit Esmée. « J'aime mon fils et c'est un père formidable mais il est bien trop borné pour son propre bien. Il a souvent besoin qu'on le pousse dans la bonne direction. Parfois, quelqu'un doit faire le premier pas pour lui. » dit Esmée en me lançant un regard entendu. « J'ai fini alors je vais aller faire la queue à la caisse. À plus tard, Bella. »

Je restai là alors qu'Esmée partait avec son panier. Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait, bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'horrible l'impression qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose ? La seule chose que je savais c'était que bien qu'Esmée Cullen soit un peu étrange et qu'elle s'imposait souvent, je l'aimais vraiment bien. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire sur moi ?

Quand j'arrivais à l'école pour récupérer Alex, j'étais plus pauvre de deux cent dollars, ma maison était remplie de nourriture mais je n'avais pas réussi à écrire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de problème pour écrire et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi soudainement, je n'écrivais plus plus que des conneries.

Je me garai à côté de la Volvo d'Edward et allai jusqu'au portail. J'étais heureuse de finalement le voir. Mince, je l'avais mauvaise. J'étais pathétique. Edward se tenait à côté d'Emmett et il lui faisait les gros yeux alors que ce dernier souriait d'un air amusé. Le sourire d'Emmett s'agrandit quand il me vit approcher. C'était à la fois flippant et étrange mais c'était d'Emmett dont on parlait.

« Salut, Bella. » dit Emmett en souriant. « Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien. » répondis-je prudemment. Il agissait d'une façon super bizarre aujourd'hui. « Tu as sniffé de la peinture ? Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour toi, pas vrai ? »

« Haha, très drôle. » grogna Emmett. « Je suis juste de bonne humeur. »

« D'accord. » dis-je lentement en me tournant vers Edward qui rigolait doucement. « C'est la peinture, c'est ça ? »

« Sans doute. » pouffa Edward. Emmett prit la mouche et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il ne souriait plus. « Je lui dis depuis des années qu'il devrait arrêter mais il ne le fait pas. »

« Je suis sûre que tu as fait de ton mieux, Edward. » souris-je en tapotant son bras. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Ouais, bein vous êtes absolument pas marrant. » marmonna Emmett alors que Kate et Angela approchaient.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emmett boude ? » demanda Kate

« Bella m'embête. » râla Emmett. Je roulai des yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille. » me défendis-je. « Je me demandai simplement pourquoi tu étais si bizarre. »

« Oh, Bella. » rigola Angela. « Emmett est bizarre, point barre. »

« ANG ! » s'exclama Emmett en jetant ses bras en l'air. « Tu es censée être mon amie. »

« Si je n'étais pas ton amie, je te mentirais en face, Em. » répondit Angela alors que le portail était en train d'être ouvert.

« Peu importe. » marmonna-t-il.

« C'est rien, Emmett. » dis-je en tapotant son épaule. Nous avancions à l'intérieur. « Même si tu es bizarre, je t'aime bien. »

« Même si tu n'as pas peur de moi, Bella. » sourit Emmett. « Je t'aime bien aussi. Mais ne me refais plus avoir des ennuis avec Rose. Elle m'a fait nettoyer les gouttières toute la journée d'hier. »

« C'est pas de ma faute, gros débile. » rigolai-je.

« Si. » marmonna Emmett en se dirigeant vers les classes de primaires avec Kate.

« Passez un bon après-midi, les enfants. » sourit Alice en ouvrant la porte de sa classe. Alex et Anthony en sortir.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller manger une glace ? » demandèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps. Je ris et jetai un regard à Edward.

« C'est d'accord pour moi. » souris-je.

« Pour moi aussi. » dit Edward en me rendant mon sourire.

Les garçons s'enthousiasmèrent pendant tout le chemin jusqu'aux voitures. Alex et moi suivîmes Edward et Anthony vers un Baskin Robbins. Les enfants prirent tous les deux des cônes au chocolat. Edward prit de la menthe avec des morceaux de chocolat et je choisis le parfum rocky road. Les garçons s'installèrent seuls dans une alcôve après nous avoir dit qu'ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller. Edward et moi roulâmes des yeux mais nous nous assîmes en face d'eux. Alex et Anthony se rapprochèrent et je sus qu'ils complotaient quelque chose.

« Alors, tu as écris aujourd'hui ? » demanda Edward, rattirant mon attention à lui.

« Non. » marmonnai-je. « Est-ce que ça serait fou d'essayer d'écrire quelque chose de nouveau ? »

« Non. » grogna Edward. « Tu es une bonne écrivain. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas plus confiance en ton travail ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupirai-je. « C'est dur. Je veux dire, après Alex, mes écrits sont la part la plus importante de moi. Je mets tellement de moi dans chacun de mes livres. »

« Je comprends. » sourit Edward. « C'est pareil avec mes photos. Je parle pas de prendre en photo les gosses ou les chiens comme aujourd'hui, ça paye les factures mais j'aimerais vraiment faire plus que des portraits de famille. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire de saisir ma chance et d'écrire autre chose que ces conneries alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne suis pas ton propre conseil ? »

« Passons un accord. » lança-t-il. « Quand tu commenceras à écrire un vrai livre, alors je commencerai à prendre des vraies photos. »

« C'est pas juste. » marmonnai-je.

« Ça m'a l'air très juste. » dit Edward.

« Très bien, marché conclu. » râlai-je. « Mais quand on me dira que mon livre est nul, je t'en tiendrai responsable. »

« N'importe quoi. » fit-il.

Quand les garçons eurent fini leur glace, ils en avaient partout sur leur figure et leur t-shirt, nous retournâmes à nos voitures. Nous les attachâmes et je me retournai pour regarder Edward. Il me fixa et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Stupide rougeur agaçante !

« Bon, je suppose qu'on se verra demain matin, les gars. » dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

« Ouais. » marmonna Edward en observant ses pieds. « Bella, est-ce que tu... »

« Est-ce que je quoi ? » demandai-je. Edward leva les yeux vers moi.

« Eh bien, je ne travaille pas demain et je pensais... » Il fit une pause et inspira profondément. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être déjeuner ensemble ou aller voir un film ou un truc. »

« J'aimerais ça. » dis-je en rougissant furieusement. Le sourire d'Edward s'étala sur tout son visage.

« Ouais ? » insista-t-il. Je hochai la tête. « Cool. Bein, on pourrait décider de ce qu'on veut faire demain matin, d'accord ? »

« Super. » souris-je. « Je te vois demain matin. »

« À demain. » lança Edward.

Je sentais mes joues me brûler alors que je grimpais dans la voiture. Je mis ma ceinture et lançai un regard à Edward qui montait dans la sienne. Il se tourna et me sourit avant de reculer. J'avais rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen. Putain de merde. Je ne savais même plus comment on faisait pour sortir avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est fait ! Il l'a enfin invitée ! Comme dirait la Bella de "Agent 00hot" _"J'entendis des feux d'artifice dans ma tête et une chorale se mit à chanter" _(Je vous l'avais dit que je pourrais resortir cette phrase à gogo ^^)

Le prochain chapitre est le rendez-vous tant attendu de nos amis, ça vous dit ? Alors je vous dis à très vite !

P.S.1: C'est l'adresse d'une nouvelle histoire que je traduis, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil si ça vous tente ;)

~ http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7003134/1/Chemical_Reaction_Traduction_ladauphine

_Que se passerait-il si vous faisiez se rencontrer le professeur Edward Cullen, un homme un peu ringard mais le meilleur dans le domaine de la recherche sur l'Alchimie Sexuel et Bella une lolita qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ? Une Réaction Chimique Bien sûr !_

P.S.2: Voici l'adresse de deux OS que j'ai traduit cette semaine alors si ça vous dit ;)

~ http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7042877/1/On_the_Double_Traduction_MasenVixen

~ http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7040936/1/The_Best_Of_Both_Sides_Traduction_TWILIFE2011

XOXO

Eresy


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à toutes ! _Je vous ai manquées, hum ?_ ^^

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Toutes ensemble sur l'air de "Michael est de retour" _(Aalleluia !)_, nous allons pouvoir profiter du nouveau chapitre de cette histoire ! (Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? A ma décharge, il est plus d'une heure du mat' et ma voisine écoute cette chanson depuis au moins cinq heures... O.o" Comment elle fait pour ne pas se lasser, j'en ai aucune idée... parce que moi j'en peux plus... ça mériterait presque sa propre fanfiction ^^)

J'ai horriblement honte de moi _(*hum hum*)_ mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews... Qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais le faire maintenant ^^

Donc, je disais un merci grand comme... Michael qui est de retour ? (n_n) à **Clairouille59**, **Ronnie32**, **mel031** _(C'est vrai qu'on dirait un peu les enigmes du Père Fouras... Mon premier a des cheveux bronze et une Volvo... Mon deuxième craque pour toi... ^^)_, **Habswifes**, **petitelulu27** _(C'est sûr qu'Edward est une super inspiration ;))_, **Ilonka**, **Elphina** _(Eh bein, si tes filles parlent comme ça, tu dois bien t'amuser tous les jours ^^ ça doit être sympa :))_, **calimero59**, **Liline57** _(Peut-être... ou peut-être pas ? ))_, **So-Amel**, **mmccg**, **oliveronica cullen massen**, **Akayui**_ (Ca prouve que c'était bien, je me serais plus inquiétée si tu m'as dit que c'était hoooooriblement long ^^)_, **bellardtwilight**, **minicath**, **bichou85** _(Ouais c'est claire ^^ Amusez-vous !)_, **hardysabrina**, **Nedwige** _(Mais naaaan ! Tu vois que c'était pas très long ^^)_, **TeamEdward** _(Je suis très fière de moi, je ne m'en cache même pas n_n)_, **lea228**, **Claire91**, **thaliasanada**, **vanina** _(Oh non, c'est un grand pas ;))_, **aelita48**, **Ptitelara54**, **olivia59350** _(Comme je le dis toujours, ils avancent doucement mais sûrement :D)_, **Mariefandetwilight** _(Merci :))_, **Krine69**, **mastelle** _(C'est vrai qu'Emmett était pas gâté dans le chapitre ^^)_, **Grazie**, **lili.8825**, **mimi94r** _(Ravie de te croiser par ici ^^)_, **Atchoum16** _(Le bon vieux français ? C'est de moi qu'tu parles ? XD Merci ))_, **meli-melo cullen** _(Non, ne t'inquiète pas, les choses sont lancées entre eux et ça ne prendra pas des années ;))_, **Ines**, **Lili Pattsy** _(C'est vrai qu'Esmée qui tape l'incruste ^^)_, **LyraParleOr**, **phika17**_ (^^ Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas trop en manque alors ;))_, **zellie marcy**, **Galswinthe**, **alice0031** _(*Ouais !*)_, **Jackye** (_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message :) C'est vrai que les beugs sur le site ne facilitent pas toujours la tâche...)_, **birginie**, **veronika crepuscule**, **PatiewSnow**, **Lagasy**_ (^^)_, **aussidagility** _(Bienvenue :) Oui, c'est vrai qu'Edward est timide ici ^^)_, **mamzelle-choko**_ (A toi de me dire pour le rencard ;_)), **Asuna93**, **Butterfly971** _(Des presques jumelles de pseudo ^^)_, **xenarielle93**, **miiss88** _(Merci beaucoup :) !)_, **romy** _(Du moment que tu aimes, moi ça me va ;))_, **Sicia17**, **Lela** _(C'est surtout moi qui te remercie de prendre le temps de laisser une review en fait :D)_ , **kit3180**_ (Je dois avouer que ton compliment me touche beaucoup :) Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas que la traduction soit lourde et je suis contente de voir que ça te plait ;))_ et **lyna** _(Merci, merci et tout simplement merci :))_ !

Donc, comme je le disais, un très grand merci pour toutes vos belles reviews :) Ca fait bizarre de se dire qu'au début c'était une toute petite trad' et que maintenant vous êtes tant à l'apprécier, Merci ! Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Pour m'expliquer, je n'ai pas mis de chapitre plus tôt tout simplement parce que je traduisais autre chose _(je vous en parlerai plus bas ;))_, j'aime bien faire plein de choses différentes et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour la _(mini-)_ attente ;)

Je sais que ce chapitre était attendue, alors voici le rendez-vous première partie. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

« Papa, tu me fais flipper. » dit Anthony.

Je roulai des yeux avant de continuer à faire les cents pas dans la cuisine pendant qu'il était censé manger son petit-déjeuner. J'étais foutrement nerveux pour mon rendez-vous avec Bella et je ne pouvais même pas regarder de la nourriture parce que j'étais sur le point de vomir. Ça allait tellement mal que je ne pouvais même pas boire une tasse de café alors que normalement, je me branchais le café en intraveineuse.

« Papa, je vais finir par appeler Papi pour qu'il te fasse une piqûre si t'arrêtes pas. » ronchonna Anthony.

Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise en face de lui mais ne dis pas un mot. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si je devais lui parler de mon rendez-vous avec Bella. Il l'aimait déjà et m'avait déjà montré son envie que Bella et Anthony soient dans notre vie mais et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si nous réalisions que nous devrions rester amis ? Et si Bella réalisait que j'étais juste un gros bouffon et qu'elle me riait au nez avant d'amener Alex avec elle pour rentrer dans le programme de protection des témoins juste pour s'éloigner de moi ?

« Je vais devenir fou. » marmonnai-je avant de me lever pour me remettre à faire les cents pas.

« Papa, t'es malade ? » me demanda Anthony. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai.

« Non. » dis-je. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? »

« Eh bein, hier soir chez Papi et Mamie, j'ai entendu Oncle Em dire à Tatie Rosie que tu es malade d'amour. » expliqua Anthony. « Je pensais que c'était pour ça que tu es si bizarre. »

« Je suis pas bizarre. » grognai-je.

« Papa, tu ressembles à Tatie Ali quand elle va faire du shopping. » railla Anthony en prenant son bol de céréale pour verser le lait dans l'évier. « Il faut vraiment que tu déstresses. »

« Va te laver les dents et prends ton cartable. » marmonnai-je.

« Très bien. » soupira-t-il.

D'abord, il allait falloir que je passe chez mon frère pour le tuer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Il savait carrément pas quand la boucler. Depuis qu'il avait deviné que j'avais des sentiments pour Bella, il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Je pensais que je le cachais mieux que ça mais quand il m'avait vu attendre devant le portail hier, il avait compris. Il s'était mis à me taquiner jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive. Bon sang, j'avais adoré la façon dont elle l'avait en coincé. Elle savait comment lui faire fermer sa gueule.

« Papa, tu viens ? » cria Anthony.

« Ouais, ouais. » beuglai-je en me dirigeant vers le salon.

« T'es super lent parfois. » marmonna-t-il.

Je décidai d'ignorer son commentaire et le poussai à l'extérieur vers la voiture. Quand nous fûmes tous deux attachés, je quittai l'allée et partis pour l'école. Je me garai à ma place habituelle à côté du VUS de Bella. Anthony et moi descendîmes en même temps qu'Alex et elle.

Mon dieu, elle était tellement belle. Elle portait un jean qui semblait être peint sur elle et une chemise bleu à manches courtes. Le bleu faisait ressortir sa peau pâle et cella la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Anthony et Alex partirent vers leur classe, nous laissant Bella et moi derrière eux.

« Comment s'est passé ta soirée ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« C'était bien. » dis-je en hochant la tête. J'avais l'impression d'être un idiot. « Et la tienne ? »

« Hum, plutôt bien, je suppose. » marmonna Bella.

Bella et moi tournâmes dans le coin et nous retrouvâmes Alex et Anthony qui se tenaient contre le mur avec Anna. Cette dernière regardait Alex avec un air amoureux. Je tournai la tête vers Bella et vis qu'elle souriait à son fils. On aurait bien dit que quelqu'un avait un admirateur. Angela était en face de sa fille, un air de jubilation sur le visage. C'était une bonne chose que Ben ne soit pas là pour voir sa fille faire les yeux doux à Alex.

« Alex, tu viendras à ma fête d'anniversaire ? » demanda Anna, détournant l'attention d'Alex de mon fils vers elle.

« Hum. » fit Alex en regardant Bella. Je suivis son regard et la vis hocher la tête. « D'accord. Quand est-ce que c'est ? »

« Samedi. » sourit Anna. Alex hocha la tête en fixant le sol. Je l'avais peut-être imaginé mais j'aurais pu jurer qu'il avait rougi.

« Qui d'autre vient ? » demanda Alex.

« Oh, hum, Mattie, Elliott, Anthony et Sadie. » dit Anna. « On devrait bien s'amuser. »

« J'en suis sûr. » sourit Alex en relevant la tête vers elle. « Si tu es là. »

« Aw. » murmura Bella alors qu'Alice ouvrait la porte.

« Bonjour les enfants. » sourit Alice. « Entrez, entrez. »

« Salut Maman. Salut Edward. » lança Alex en entrant dans la classe.

« Salut Bella. » fit Anthony avant de me regarder. « À plus, Papa. »

« À plus. » dis-je en roulant des yeux.

Anthony fit passer son regard de Bella à moi puis il partit en classe avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Est-ce qu'il savait que je sortais avec elle aujourd'hui ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, pas vrai ? J'inspirai profondément et me tournai vers Bella. Cette dernière était déjà en train de parler des détails de la fête d'Anna avec Angela. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et rougit. Cette rougeur allait me tuer.

« J'apporterai l'invitation à l'entraînement de foot ce soir. » fit Angela en nous regardant tous les deux.

« D'accord. » sourit Bella. « Je suppose que je devrais y aller. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. » marmonnai-je en sentant les yeux noirs d'Angela me transpercer.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le parking. Je fis un signe de tête à Angela. J'avais l'impression d'être un gros loser alors que je suivais Bella. Elle s'arrêta à sa voiture et me regarda. Elle mordait toujours sa lèvre. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je tendis la main et libérai sa lèvre de ses dents.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant une nouvelle fois.

« De rien. » marmonnai-je. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Alors, je passe te prendre à onze heures ? Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

« Ouais, c'est super. » sourit Bella en me regardant. « Hum, est-ce que tu as décidé ce que nous allons faire ? »

« D'accord, hum, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner dans cette petite sandwicherie sur la jetée et peut-être qu'on pourra voir ensuite ? » dis-je comme si je lui demandais.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée. » murmura Bella. « Je suppose que je te vois tout à l'heure. »

« À tout à l'heure. » rigolai-je doucement d'un air gêné.

Je me tenais là comme un idiot à regarder Bella grimper dans son VUS et partir. Pourquoi est-ce que je restais là comme ça ? C'était quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne pouvais pas non plus expliquer. Je secouai la tête et montai dans ma voiture avant de rentrer à la maison. J'entrai et me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Je posai mes bras sur ma tête pour essayer de me calmer.

Deux heures et quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je quittai mon canapé et remontai dans ma voiture. J'avais eu dans l'idée de mettre autre chose que le jean et la chemise blanche que je portais déjà ce matin, mais je décidai que j'agissais déjà assez comme un emo sans en plus me mettre à démonter tout mon placard pour finalement remettre la même chose. En plus, aucune de mes chemises ne m'allait ce matin, alors je supposai que ça n'avait pas changé.

Je me garai devant la maison de Bella et descendis de ma voiture. Soudainement, j'avais l'impression d'être un ado de seize ans qui s'apprêtait à vivre son premier rendez-vous. Je m'attendais presque à trouver son père derrière la porte avec un petit sourire amusé ou assis à la table de la cuisine en train de nettoyer son arme. Je m'avançai sur le porche et sonnai. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et je sentis automatiquement un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage. Voilà Bella et elle était magnifique.

« Hey. » fis-je d'un air bête. L'idiot était de retour.

« Salut. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

« Tu es prête ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais. » sourit-elle en attrapant un chandail avant de fermer sa porte d'entrée.

Je guidai Bella vers la voiture et lui ouvris la portière. Elle rigola doucement avant de grimper. J'aurais pu l'écouter rire tous les jours sans jamais m'en lasser. Je fermai gentiment la porte derrière elle et me catapultai presque de l'autre côté de la voiture. Je démarrai et partis pour la jetée.

« Alors. » dit Bella en me regardant. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? »

« Oh, hum, pas grand chose. » répondis-je en haussant des épaules. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai essayé de travailler mais ça ne voulait pas. » rigola Bella. « Donc, j'ai fait ce que je pensais ne jamais faire, j'ai regardé Disney Channel. »

« Oh non. » rigolai-je doucement. « Tu devais être plutôt désespérée pour finir par regarder cette chaîne-là. »

« Oui. » sourit Bella.

Le reste du chemin jusqu'à la jetée se fit en silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment gênant, mais ce n'était pas non plus paisible. C'était un mélange des deux. Je me garai sur l'une place de parking libre le long de la jetée et courus du côté de Bella pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture. Alors que nous marchions lentement vers la sandwicherie Juniper, je pris la main de Bella. C'était marrant de voir à quel point c'était normal de sentir sa main dans la mienne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce que ça ferait de sentir ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes.

Nous entrâmes et allâmes jusqu'au comptoir. Bella commanda un sandwich à la dinde avec une sauce à salade ranch et je pris une salade de poulet. Nous nous installâmes sur une table dans un coin en attendant que nos plats soient prêts.

« Alors, tu as grandi à Seattle ? » me demanda Bella quelques minutes plus tard.

« Né et élevé. » souris-je.

« Comment c'était de grandir dans une grande ville ? » me questionna-t-elle en s'appuyant sur la table. Elle reposait son menton dans la paume de sa main.

« C'était bien, en gros. » répondis-je. « Aller à l'école avec des centaines d'autres gamins étaient effrayants mais on s'y fait. »

« J'arrive même pas à imaginer. » sourit-elle en secouant la tête. « J'ai reçu mon diplôme avec trente gamins avec qui j'avais grandi et on pouvait se promener et parler. Je n'imagine même pas comme c'est d'aller dans une école avec des gens dont tu ne connais même pas le nom. »

« Numéro trente-six. » appela la serveuse depuis le comptoir.

« C'est nous. » dis-je en me levant.

Je m'avançai et pris nos plateau avant de retourner vers Bella. Je posai son sandwich devant elle et fis de même pour le mien. Elle prit la moitié de son plat et en mordit une bouchée. Regarder ses lèvres se refermer sur son sandwich était très érotique et ma queue était aussi dure que de la pierre. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi bordel ? J'étais en train de me transformer en adolescent bourré d'hormones.

« C'est bon ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque. Bella me regarda à travers ses cils et ma queue frémit dans mon jean.

« C'est délicieux. » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Tu as de la sauce au coin de la bouche. » soufflai-je. Bella fit sortir sa langue et la passa au coin de sa bouche. Je retins difficilement un gémissement. C'était trop sexy.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » murmurai-je.

« Est-ce que tu vas manger ? » rigola-t-elle doucement. Je secouai la tête et reportai mon attention sur mon sandwich.

« Évidemment que oui. » marmonnai-je en rigolant. Génial, maintenant, j'étais en train de devenir une adolescente. Je pris mon sandwich et en mangeai une bouchée.

« Alors, t'étais quel genre de gosse au lycée ? » me questionna Bella.

« Je suppose que j'étais l'intello de la classe. » dis-je en haussant des épaules avant de la regarder. Elle arqua un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« C'est impossible que tu aies été un intello. » railla-t-elle.

« Mais si. » insistai-je. « C'était horrible. J'étais tout maigrichon et faisais environ sept centimètres de moins que maintenant. J'étais calme et socialement inadapté. »

« Ça ne fait pas de toi un intello. » répliqua Bella.

« D'accord, je n'étais peut-être pas un intello mais j'étais quand même personne. » dis-je. « C'était difficile parce qu'Em était un grand sportif et tout le monde l'aimait. Alice était la petite pom-pom girl survoltée et ensuite, il y avait moi. J'étais le gamin caché derrière son appareil photo. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as commencé la photographie ? » demanda Bella.

« Esmée. » souris-je. « Elle était photographe. »

« Était ? » lança Bella.

« Ouais, quand j'avais douze ans, elle est tombée malade. » dis-je doucement. « Elle avait une tumeur au cerveau et a presque perdu la vue. »

« Oh. » murmura Bella.

« Après qu'ils aient opéré et sorti la tumeur, elle a retrouvé environ soixante-dix pour cent de ce qu'elle avait perdu. » expliquai-je doucement. « Elle a eu du mal à se rétablir alors elle et moi passions des heures assis sur le lit à regarder ses photos. J'en suis tombé amoureux. Elle m'a offert son appareil photo pour mes treize ans et je ne m'en suis jamais détaché. »

« Wow. » murmura Bella en essuyant une larme sur son visage.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. » marmonnai-je.

« Non, c'est juste que... C'est une femme forte, pas vrai ? » demanda Bella.

« Oui. » souris-je. « Elle a une façon si positive de voir la vie et... l'amour. Je l'admire pour sa force, elle m'a aidé à passer tant d'épreuves. Je suppose que comme Charlie est ton roc, Esmée est le mien. »

« C'est vraiment cool Edward. » sourit-elle. « Très peu d'hommes admettraient avoir besoin de leur mère comme ça. »

« Je suppose. » marmonnai-je. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et vis que nous avions tous deux fini. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

« Hum, et si nous allions faire du lèche vitrine pendant un moment ? » me proposa Bella en souriant. « Je ne suis pas venue par ici depuis longtemps. »

« D'accord. » dis-je doucement.

Bella et moi jetâmes nos déchets dans la poubelle et sortîmes. Je tendis la main et la glissai dans la sienne, croisant nos doigts ensemble alors que nous marchions le long de la jetée. Nous nous arrêtions de temps en temps pour regarder les vitrines. Enfin, Bella regardait les vitrines et moi je la regardais. Comme si elle avait senti mes yeux sur elle, Bella leva la tête et je me retrouvai perdu dans son incroyable regard marron. Je pris son visage en coupe de ma main libre et me penchai, pressant lentement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

Sonnez trompettes ! Le fameux baiser est enfin arrivé :) Bon, il est un peu coupé par un mini-cliffy (^^) mais le prochain chapitre qui est un POV Bella raconte la suite du rendez-vous (*yeah / yeah / yeah*) n_n

N'hésitez pas à laisser éclater votre joie ? votre colère ? votre ... (*complétez les points* ;p) ? Nan, parce que ça m'intéresse ^^

Comme je vous le disais un peu plus haut, je profite de ce bas de page pour vous passer les nouveautés côtés trad' ;)

~ **Matchmaker** (http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7066837/1/Matchmaker_Traduction_All_you_need_is_Moz)

_Ness est persuadée que sa mère a besoin d'un homme dans sa vie et elle a déjà le candidat parfait à l'esprit, son nouveau professeur, Mr Cullen._ (Au niveau format de l'histoire, je pense qu'on peut la comparer à "Taking Chances")

~ **Blind Faith (OS)** (http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7099310/1/Blind_Faith_Traduction_SydneyAlice)

_Bella suit les enseignements spirituels de son père à la lettre jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon au regard vert avec une foi aveugle, lui ouvre les yeux sur le grand amour._

~ **Edward Cullen, Dick for Hire **(http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7086192/1/Edward_Cullen_Dick_for_Hire_Trad_FictionFreak95)

_Quand le détective privé Edward Cullen décide d'enquêter sur la mort "accidentelle" d'un vieil ami, il découvre que beaucoup de personnes sont impliquées et alors que l'affaire enchaîne les rebondissements, il ne remarque même pas l'arrivée de Bella Swan._

Voilà ! Si ça vous dit, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

Je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite de cette histoire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Pfiou... Qui a dit que le temps ne passait pas vite ? Non, parce que voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre de "Taking Chances" ! ^^ Je devais normalement traduire un chapitre de DCL mais finalement, j'ai préféré vous mettre un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. Je reçois beaucoup de messages et je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle vous plait autant qu'à moi :)

D'ailleurs, je voudrais dire un merci grand comme la tarte que s'est pris Rob P. dans la tronche (^.^) à **Habswifes**, **xenarielle93** _(C'est ça que je trouve bien dans cette histoire, le premier baiser était tellement attendu qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu ^^)_, **Atchoum16** _(Si je peux rendre service ;))_, **larsand**_ (Merci :D)_, **IsabellaMasenCullen** _(Voilà la suite ;))_, **Ines**, **mmccg**, **hardysabrina**, **twlight-poison**, **Ilonka**, **aelita48**, **alice0031**_ (ça arrive ^^)_, **Lagasy**_ (Maintenant !)_, **oliveronica** **cullen massen**, **Elphina**_ (On repart sur les chapeaux de roues ^^)_, **bichou85**, **Martine16** _(Merci :))_, **Jackye**, **christou57**, **ForgiveMeAgain**, **Grazie**, **Claire91**, **be** _(C'est une trad', c'est marqué dans le titre ^^ Je n'ai malheureusement pas autant de talent que butterflybetty n_n)_, **kinoum**, **TeamEdward** _(Tu vas voir qu'Alex devient de plus en plus craquant avec Anna ^^)_, **Galswinthe**, **ptitesfrimousses**, **Camila13015**_ (Noooon ! Reviens ! On a les mêmes à la maison ^^)_, **Butterfly971**, **Clairouille59**, **Nedwige**, **Leila-S** _(J'espère que t'es pas morte... voilà la suite ^^)_, **lili.8825**, **Fo7**, **Anny34**, **soraya2107**, **vanina**, **miiss88**, **Asuna93**, **meli-melo cullen** _(Espérons qu'elle t'écoute ;))_, **mamzelle-choko**, **RioTousse**, **phika17** (_Oh, je suis pas si cruelle, si ? ^^)_, **thaliasanada**, **SoSweetySoCrazy** _(Merci :))_, **lea228**, **Lili Pattsy** _(J'en serais pas si sûre ^^)_, **Mariefandetwilight**_ (mdr ^^ Je fais des études de traduction, c'est ma spécialité :p)_, **veronika crepuscule**, **ML**, **wmomo**_ (Merci beaucoup :))_, **calimero59**, **aussidagility**, **trix2101**, **mel031**, **Liline57** _(Pour l'instant, on en est au baiser alors pas de lemon ^^)_, **petitelulu27** _(Tu trouves Anthony trop évolué ? Je suis pas sûre, il est censé avoir cinq/six ans il me semble, ce n'est pas un bébé...)_, **melanie38** _(Reviens ! Elle est là ^^)_ et **celiakellan** _(Merci beaucoup, j'en suis ravie :))_ !

Je réponds normalement par mp mais je bosse beaucoup avec mon iPhone ces derniers temps_ (Non, je ne joue pas à "Words with Friends" avec un acteur de Twilight, je préfère les "Angry Birds" XD) _et c'est plus facile pour moi de vous répondre ainsi. En tout cas, merci d'être à chaque fois présentes avec vos superbes reviews ! Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus... Il est temps de découvrir la suite du rendez-vous ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Edward et moi nous tenions devant une petite boutique d'antiquité, nous étions en train de regarder la vitrine. J'essayais de ne pas me concentrer sur le fait qu'il me tenait la main. Honnêtement, j'avais peur de commencer à dire n'importe quoi comme le fait que lorsqu'on meurt, nos cheveux continuent à pousser pendant plusieurs mois. Vous voyez, n'importe quoi. Il me verrait finalement comme une idiote et s'enfuirait.

Je sentis ses yeux sur moi, alors je relevai la tête. Il me fixait avec un air intense dans ses incroyables yeux verts. Edward posa sa main sur ma joue. Je retins mon souffle dans ma poitrine quand il se pencha. J'ouvris juste un peu les lèvres et il m'embrassa.

Mon bras glissa autour de lui pour l'attirer à moi et je lui rendis son baiser. Edward gémit et me pressa contre la vitrine de la boutique. Juste le son rauque qui venait de sa gorge faisait frémir mon intimité. Je traçai sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue, le suppliant presque de me laisser entrer. Edward ouvrit un peu plus les lèvres et je glissai ma langue dans sa cavité chaude. Nos bouches bougeaient frénétiquement l'une contre l'autre.

« Hey, sortez de la vitre. » cria le propriétaire du magasin. Edward détacha ses lèvres des miennes et nous regardâmes le petit homme chauve dans l'encadrement de la porte. « C'est pas un Holiday Inn _(NdT: Chaîne d'hôtels)_, bon sang ! »

« Désolé. » rigola doucement Edward. Il me prit par la hanche et m'éloigna de la vitrine. « Eh bien, on va juste y aller. »

« Ouais, autant pour nous. » raillai-je en laissant Edward m'entraîner loin de l'homme. « Bon, c'était... gênant. »

« Le baiser ou l'homme qui nous crie de dégager de sa vitre ? » demanda Edward en relâcha ma hanche pour prendre ma main dans la sienne.

« Définitivement l'homme. » souris-je en le regardant. Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge et je fus soudainement nerveuse. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas été nerveuse avant le baiser. « Le baiser était incroyable. »

« Pour moi aussi. » sourit Edward. « Alors, dis moi quel genre de personne tu étais au lycée. »

« C'est facile. » grognai-je. « J'étais la fille associale qui vivait dans la bibliothèque et qui essayait de se faire aussi discrète que possible. »

« Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer associale. » lança Edward.

« Crois-moi, je l'étais. » dis-je doucement. « Ma mère nous a abandonnés Charlie et moi quand j'avais quatre ans. Elle est littéralement partie en plein milieu de l'après midi, me laissant seule en train de jouer sur le sol du salon. Mon père est rentré trois heures plus tard et m'a trouvée, couverte de lait. J'avais essayé de me servir toute seule. »

« Wow, quelle salope. » marmonna Edward.

« Après son départ, Charlie m'emmenait au poste avec lui au lieu de me mettre à la garderie. Quand il partait sur le terrain, je restais avec la répartiteur, Margaret et quelques uns des autres policiers. » continuai-je.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'as pas peur des flics. » sourit Edward.

« Quand tu passes la plus grande partie de ta vie dans un commissariat, tu apprends à les manipuler pour avoir ce que tu veux. » raillai-je.

« Est-ce que tu as revu ta mère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle est revenue quand j'avais six ans. » dis-je avec un sourire mauvais. « Charlie l'a arrêtée pour abandon d'enfant et l'a jetée en prison. Il l'y a laissé pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce que le juge, avec qui elle avait couché, la fasse libérer. »

« Bien. » marmonna Edward. « Elle méritait d'être jetée en prison. »

« Elle m'a appelée quelques fois les mois d'après mais elle n'a pas mis longtemps avant de redisparaître. » expliquai-je. « C'est sa routine. Je ne l'ai pas vu ou ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la naissance d'Alex. Elle n'était pas exactement un soutien dans ma décision de le garder pour l'élever seule. »

« Non ? » demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

« Non. » soupirai-je. « Elle m'a dit que je devrais le donner à une gentille famille qui lui procurerait tout ce que je ne pouvais pas lui donner, un père et une mère. Elle m'a dit que je devais un peu penser à moi et que la mort de Brody était un signe comme quoi je n'étais pas censée être mariée ou même être mère. J'ai dû retenir Charlie quand il lui a sautée à la gorge en la traitant de grosse pute, il lui a dit qu'elle ne savait rien de la maternité. »

« J'apprécie Charlie de plus en plus. » souffla Edward. Je rigolai doucement. « Il semble être un bon père qui t'aime énormément. »

« C'est le cas. » acquiesçai-je. « Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai su comment élever Alex seule. »

« Tu as fait un super boulot avec lui, Bella. C'est un gosse génial. » sourit Edward alors que nous nous posions sur le banc. Il leva le bras et le passa derrière moi, laissant sa main sur mon épaule. « Je me suis tellement inquiété à l'idée de tout rater avec Anthony, tu sais ? Je n'avais jamais pensé m'occuper de lui seul. J'ai l'impression que je me pose toujours des questions sur ce que je fais. »

« Je fais la même chose. » admis-je.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête. « On dirait pas. »

« J'ai un talent pour avoir l'air cool. » rigolai-je doucement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'être cool. » sourit-il. Il me fit un clin d'oeil. « C'est naturel chez toi. »

« C'était un peu guimauve. » grognai-je.

« Ouais, pas vrai ? » lança-t-il en faisant la grimace. Je hochai la tête. « Eh bien, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi cool que toi. Certains d'entre nous doivent bosser très dur pour en arriver là. »

« On dirait pas que tu essayes très dur. » murmurai-je en rougissant pour une raison inconnue.

« Crois-moi, je le fais. » dit-il doucement. Il baissa les yeux. « Je suis terrifié que... »

« Que quoi ? » le questionnai-je. Edward se tortilla sur le banc de manière à me faire face. Il prit mon visage en coupe de sa main libre.

« Que tu réalises que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. » murmura-t-il. « Mais je t'aime vraiment bien, Bella. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça depuis tellement longtemps. Ça me fout la trouille... »

Je l'interrompis en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. Il approfondit le baiser. Je tirai sur ses cheveux avant de reculer suffisamment pour qu'il y ait un petit espace entre nous, mais pas trop.

« Edward, je t'aime aussi beaucoup. » murmurai-je. « J'ai peur moi aussi mais je veux voir où ça va nous mener. Je veux qu'Anthony et toi soyez dans notre vie à Alex et moi. Ça me semble bien. »

« Pour moi aussi. » souffla Edward. Sa montre bipa et il la regarda. « On ferait bien d'y aller ou on va être en retard à l'école pour récupérer les garçons.

« D'accord. » dis-je doucement.

Edward et moi retournâmes à la jetée où nous avions laissé sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et je montai. Cela me faisait bizarre d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'ouvrir la porte mais j'aimais ça. Edward passa du côté conducteur et nous partîmes pour l'école.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward se gara sur le parking de l'école. Nous descendîmes et nous avançâmes vers là où étaient Kate, Angela et Rose. Elles étaient en train de discuter. Dès que nous arrivâmes, elles s'arrêtèrent. Je lançai un regard à Edward et il hocha la tête en réponse à ma question silencieuse. Elles étaient en train de parler de nous. Il me fallut faire un gros effort pour ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Edward, je suis passée chez toi cet après-midi, mais tu n'étais pas là. » dit Rose en arquant un sourcil.

« Je sais. » sourit Edward.

« Eh bien, t'étais où ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant mais honnêtement, c'était mieux sur lui. Il était sexy comme ça. J'inspirai profondément et détournai le regard. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire de le voir jouer ainsi avec sa belle-soeur.

« Pour rien. » répondit-elle en lançant sa main d'un air nonchalant. Elle se tourna vers moi. « Je suis aussi passée chez toi, Bella mais tu n'étais pas là toi non plus. »

« Je sais. » dis-je en lui souriant gentiment. « Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, je voulais juste traîner. » Rose fit un sourire amusé en nous regardant Edward et moi. Kate et Angela rigolaient ensemble de voir Rose nous interroger. « Tu sais, pour passer du temps entre filles. »

« Oh, eh bien, on passera une journée entre filles une autre fois. » répondis-je en haussant des épaules. Christina ouvrit le portail.

« Vous ne trompez personne, tous les deux. » rigola-t-elle. « C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Edward.

« Oh, Edward. » rit Rose en se dirigeant à l'intérieur de la cours. Il n'y avait bien que Rose pour nous découvrir, pas qu'on se cachait. Alice ouvrit sa porte et Alex et Anthony sortirent en courant vers nous. Ils souriaient et rigolaient.

« Papa, devine quoi ? » s'exclama Anthony.

« Tu as trouvé un million de dollars dans ton cartable. » lança Edward en s'agenouillant devant son fils. Alex et Anthony roulèrent des yeux. « Tu as dit devine. »

« Bella, devine quoi. » dit Anthony en ignorant son père.

« Quoi ? » répondis-je en m'accroupissant à côté d'Edward.

« J'ai lu mon livre de bibliothèque tout seul. » annonça-t-il fièrement.

« C'est génial, Anthony. » Je l'enlaçai. « Je suis tellement fière de toi. »

« Merci, Bella. » sourit Anthony. « Alex m'a aidé pour les mots difficiles. »

« Hey, je suis fier de toi moi aussi. » fit Edward en attirant Anthony dans ses bras. « Je sais à quel point tu as travaillé dur. »

« Il était super, Maman. » dit Alex en souriant à son meilleur ami. « Et Mme Whitlock nous a laissé choisir un prix dans sa boîte à trésors. »

« C'est très gentil à elle. » souris-je. « J'espère que tu as dit merci. »

« Merci, Mme Whitlock. » lança Alex en se tournant vers Alice. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte en nous souriant. Son regard passait d'Edward à moi.

« Ouais, merci, Tatie Ali. » marmonna Anthony.

« Mais de rien. » s'exclama Alice. « Vous avez travaillé très dur tous les deux. »

« Eh bien, on devrait rentrer. » sourit Edward en se levant. Je fis de même.

« Ouais, vous avez entraînement de foot ce soir, non ? » les questionnai-je.

« Ouaip'. » sourit Anthony en glissant sa main dans la mienne. « Et un grand match Samedi. »

« C'est vrai. » marmonnai-je.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Alice regarder la main d'Anthony dans la mienne alors que nous nous tournions pour suivre Alex et Edward. Quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture d'Edward, Alex s'arrêta et se tourna pour me regarder.

« Maman, elle est où la voiture ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, je suis venue avec Edward. » dis-je en virant au rouge.

« Oh. » sourit Alex. « D'accord. »

Nous attachâmes les garçons à l'arrière et Edward nous raccompagna Alex et moi à la maison. Je fis descendre Alex et il partit en courant à l'intérieur pour se trouver un quatre heures. Edward me suivit jusqu'à la porte. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en le regardant. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage et me fixait.

« Bon, je suppose que je te vois dans pas longtemps ? » lança-t-il.

« Ouaip'. » souris-je en sentant mon visage devenir encore plus rouge. Gah, pourquoi est-ce que je devais rougir tout le temps ! « Alors... à plus tard. »

« À plus tard. » murmura Edward. Il se pencha et m'embrassa délicatement avant de retourner à sa voiture.

Je les regardai reculer puis partir. Je souris pour moi-même et entrai dans la maison. Je trouvai Alex dans la cuisine en train de se préparer un sandwich à la confiture. Je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte et le regarder étaler la confiture à la fraise sur sa tranche de pain. Évidemment, il mettait plus de confiture sur le plan de travail que sur son pain mais à ce moment-là, je réalisai à quel point il avait grandi.

« Tu en veux un ? » demanda-t-il en me tendant son sandwich tout défait. « Je peux m'en faire un autre. »

« Non, merci. » souris-je en m'approchant de lui. J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas regarder la télé quelques minutes avant qu'on parte pour l'entraînement. »

« D'accord. » dit-il.

Alex partit vers le salon en mangeant son sandwich. Je pris une éponge et me mis à nettoyer le bazar. Quand la cuisine fut propre, j'allai dans la buanderie et récupérai ses vêtements de foot dans le sèche-linge. Je revins dans le salon et m'assis à côté de lui pour regarder les dessins-animés avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, il s'était rafraîchi et était prêt pour le foot. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes pour l'entraînement. Je me garai à côté de la voiture d'Edward et descendis. J'aidai Alex à sortir et nous nous avançâmes vers là où Edward et Anthony se trouvait. Il sauta et en tapa cinq dans la main d'Edward avant de partir en courant pour commencer le jeu avec Anthony.

« Il est vraiment bien pour Alex. » dit Alice. Je la regardai s'approcher de moi, Ivy sur la hanche.

« Anthony est aussi un bon ami pour Alex. » dis-je en sortant la couverture de ma voiture.

« J'en suis sûre mais je parlais d'Edward. » sourit Alice. Je fermai ma voiture et me dirigeai sur le côté du terrain sans rien dire. « C'est bon tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est bon, Alice ? » demandai-je en étalant la couverture sur le sol avant de m'asseoir. Alice s'installa à côté de moi et posa Ivy. Cette dernière rampa jusqu'à moi et monta sur mes genoux.

« Elle t'aime vraiment bien. » murmura Alice. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et tournai la tête vers les garçons qui se trouvaient avec Edward et maintenant Jasper. « C'est bon qu'Edward soit là pour Alex. Tout comme Anthony a besoin de toi, Bella. »

« Je sais. » soupirai-je en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne veux pas m'en mêler, Bella. » fit Alice.

« Aucun d'entre vous ne veut s'en mêler, pas vrai, Alice ? » lançai-je. C'était peut-être un peu dur mais nécessaire. « Esmée, Rose, Emmett, toi, aucun de vous ne veut rien faire et pourtant vous vous en mêlez tous et vous essayez de nous dire ce qu'on doit faire. Deux petits garçons sont présents et ils n'ont pas besoin de payer les pots cassés pour Edward et moi. »

« Je suis désolée. » murmura Alice en regardant vers là où Edward, Jasper, Garrett, Emmett et Ben encourageaient d'autres gamins de l'équipe. « C'est juste qu'on a dû rester en retrait pendant quatre ans et le regarder se perdre juste devant nos yeux. Peu importe à quel point on a essayé de l'aider, Edward a insisté pour tout faire tout seul. »

« Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ? » demandai-je en la fixant. « Alice, je sais à quel point c'est dur d'élever un enfant seul. »

« Je sais. » répondit Alice.

« Non, tu ne sais pas. » dis-je durement en reposant Ivy sur la couverture. « Tu as Jasper. Je suis seule depuis six ans, Alice. »

« Tu as raison, j'ai Jasper. » fit-elle doucement. « Je remercie le ciel tous les jours que mon mari soit toujours là pour m'aider à élever notre fille. »

« Écoute, je ne veux vraiment pas avoir l'air d'une garce. » soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Je regardai les enfants. « Je suis heureuse qu'Edward et Anthony fassent partis de notre vie à Alex et moi mais la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant, dont Edward a besoin maintenant, c'est que vous fassiez toute une histoire de notre... amitié. »

« Amitié. » grogna Alice en me faisant un sourire amusé. « Eh bien, je vais essayer de ne pas faire toute une histoire de votre... amitié, si tu fais quelque chose pour moi. »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je hésitante.

« Sois ma maman d'aide. » lança Alice. Ma bouche s'ouvrit. « Oh, Bella s'il te plait fait le. Je sais que tu feras un super travail pour organiser les fêtes. S'il te plait ? »

« Alice. » pleurnichai-je. Elle retroussa sa lèvre inférieure et fit la moue. « Non, pas toi aussi ! »

« Bella, s'il te plait. » supplia-t-elle. Je roulai des yeux et secouai la tête.

« Très bien. » marmonnai-je. Alice se mit à applaudir. « Mais je n'en suis pas heureuse. »

« Oh, ça sera pas si mal. » gloussa Alice.

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle mais je n'allais pas lui dire. La maman d'aide ne devait-elle pas avoir des enfants plus vieux ? Ou au moins, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Je savais absolument rien sur l'organisation de fêtes pour gamins. Alors que nous regardions les garçons s'entraîner, Ivy remonta sur mes genoux et finit par s'endormir. C'était très mignon.

Quand Edward dispersa l'équipe, Alice prit sa fille dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son minivan. Je pris ma couverture puis observai Alex qui aidait Anthony et Edward à tout ramasser. Je les suivis jusqu'à nos voitures. Nous installâmes les garçons dans leur siège auto et Edward s'approcha de moi.

« Alors, je me disais qu'après le match de samedi, peut-être qu'on pourrait aller tous les quatre ensemble à la fête d'Anna. » dit Edward. Il sourit en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Ça m'a l'air bien. » souris-je en rougissant.

« Magnifique. » murmura-t-il. Évidemment, je rougis encore plus. Edward inspira profondément et se rapprocha de moi. « Je te vois dans la matinée. »

« D'accord. » marmonnai-je en l'entourant de mes bras. « Bonne nuit Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. » sourit-il.

Il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres avant de retirer ses mains de ma taille. J'inspirai intérieurement et tournai les talons. Je montai dans ma voiture et mis ma ceinture. Edward fit de même et partit. Je regardai Alex dans le rétroviseur alors que je démarrais la voiture. Il était installé avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Pour quoi est-ce que tu es si heureux ? » demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Pour rien. » sourit-il. « Y'a quoi à manger ce soir ? »

« De la soupe. » rigolai-je en secouant la tête.

« C'est toi qui l'a faite ou c'est du en boîte ? » me questionna-t-il en levant son petit sourcil.

« C'est du fait maison. » souris-je.

« OUAIS ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Je rigolai une fois de plus et sortis la voiture du parking pour rejoindre la route et rentrer à la maison. Alex s'installa pour colorier à la table et il me raconta sa journée à l'école pendant que je faisais réchauffer la soupe. Quand il eut fini de manger, je lui fis prendre un bain et l'habillai d'un pyjama propre. Je le bordai, rabattant les couvertures sur lui.

« Maman, je peux te demander un truc ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » répondis-je en souriant.

« Est-ce qu'Anthony et Edward peuvent venir dormir à la maison pour mon anniversaire ? » demanda-t-il. J'inspirai profondément et posai son ours à côté de lui.

« Je vais y penser. » murmurai-je.

« D'accord. » Il hocha la tête. « Maman ? »

« Quoi ? » fis-je.

« Edward t'a embrassée. » dit-il de but en blanc.

« Ouais, il l'a fait. » admis-je.

« Est-ce que ça fait de lui ton petit-ami ? » me questionna-t-il sérieusement.

« Non. » répondis-je rapidement. Le visage d'Alex se décomposa. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

« Eh bein, c'est juste que... » commença-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Quoi, mon coeur ? » insistai-je.

« Eh bein, aujourd'hui à l'école, Anna m'a embrassé sur la joue et elle m'a dit que j'étais son petit-ami. » dit-il. Je mordis ma lèvre pour retenir mon sourire. « Mais si comme elle m'a embrassé ça fait pas que je suis son amoureux, alors qu'est-ce qui le fera ? »

« Oh, hum. » dis-je en réfléchissant. « Lui acheter des fleurs. »

« Oh. » murmura-t-il en faisant la grimace. « Maman, avant l'école on pourra aller acheter une fleur à Anna ? »

« On verra. » rigolai-je doucement. « C'est l'heure de dormir. »

« D'accord. » marmonna Alex. Il roula sur son côté et pressa son ours contre son coeur. « B'nne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, je t'aime. » murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur la tête.

« J't'aime. » souffla-t-il.

Je sortis de sa chambre, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte. Je traversai le couloir pour aller dans ma chambre. Je mis mon pyjama et me lavai les dents avant de grimper dans mon lit. Je me mis sur le côté et regardai les photos d'Alex et moi qui se trouvaient sur ma table de nuit. Mon petit garçon grandissait si vite. J'éteignis la lumière et collai mon oreiller contre ma poitrine. Alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil, je pensais à Edward et Anthony. Pouvions finir par former une vraie famille ?

* * *

Awww ! Alex est trop mignon... Je veux le même ! Euh... non, finalement, non pas encore ^^ C'est donc officiel, leur amitié est en train de devenir une amitié améliorée... Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ^^ Comme toujours, si l'envie vous dit, dites moi tout sur ce chapitre, de préférence mais vous pouvez aussi parler de la pluie, du beau temps, des soldes, des nouveaux épisodes de True Blood... XD

P(ost) S(criptum): Je mets (encore) des liens pour des fictions, si ça vous dit et que vous avez le temps, n'hésitez pas à aller voir et à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

~ **Words with Friends **(http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7118370/1/Words_with_Friends_Traduction_Nolebucgrl)

_Bella a un énorme béguin pour la star, Edward Cullen. Ils ont une obsession pour le même jeu. Pourront-ils se lier grâce à ça ? Seul le temps le dira !_

~ **First & Ten **(http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7108735/1/First_Ten_Traduction_Nolebucgrl)

_Bella Swan est une aspirante journaliste sportive et sa première mission est d'interviewer le meilleur quaterback de la ligue, sans oublier qu'il est le plus sexy, le seul et l'unique Edward Cullen. Qui apprendra les règles du jeu à l'autre ?_

~ (Et la spéciale dédicace à Gigi ^^) **Fridays at Noon **(http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7137917/1/)

_La vie d'Edward Masen croise celle de Bella au restaurant où il va déjeuner tous les vendredis. Il est beau, arrogant et a pour habitude d'ignorer l'amour. Elle n'est pas impressionnée par les choses qui font normalement tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds._

Encore merci pour tout ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Un chapitre tout en douceur pour apaiser celles qui suivent aussi "_Only Human_"... En tout cas, moi, ça m'a fait du bien de traduire ça après ^^

J'espère que tout le monde va bien et tout et tout ! Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à **hardysabrina**, **oliveronica cullen massen**, **Ilonka**, **Elphina** _(Comme toujours, je te propose de le tenir pendant que tu le frappes XD Ah les enfants amoureux, c'est à la fois trop mignons et bizarres... D'une semaine à l'autre ça change, du moins pour ma petite cousine ^^)_, **mmccg**, **Butterfly971**, **bichou85**, **aelita48** _(T'as pas vu les images de son nouveau film ? Il s'est prit une sacré tarte dans la tronche XD)_, **Atchoum16**, **calimero59**, **slakware**, **meli-melo cullen** _(Un nouveau "grand-pas" pour cette histoire ^^)_, **Galswinthe**, **christou57**, **Habswifes**, **soraya2107**, **aussidagility**, **melanie38**_ (Ne cherche pas le mal là où il n'y en a pas ;))_, **Dian4a**, **Mathilde.**T _(Merci beaucoup pour ton message :))_, **Lili Pattsy**, **Asuna93**, **xenarielle93**, **Jackye**, **mel031** _(Il est dans sa période "je déteste les filles" ? Profite tant que ça dure XD)_, **phika17** (_Une drôle d'amitié ^^)_, **Grazie**, **Hilaidora**, **lia3011**, **Mariefandetwilight**_ (T'es une fan de Bill ? Tu viens de perdre au moins dix points de mon estime XD Eric forever *soupir* ^^ Et au fait, t'as un nouvel ordi ?)_, **Anny34**, **Lagasy** _(Tes messages ne me dérangent pas ^^ au contraire, je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes autant ;))_, **Martine16**, **czarnyciemno**, **thaliasanada**, **veronika crepuscule**, **LyraParleOr** _(C'est clair ^^)_, **mimi94r**_ (Merci beaucoup :))_, **Ronnie32** _(^^)_, **WillySo**, **TeamEdward** _(Bon courage pour la reprise ;))_, **KristenLove**, **Liline57** et **kinoum** !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Ces derniers temps, je continue à poster un peu comme je le sens... Je fais pas mal de nouveautés mais mets aussi régulièrement les autres à jour... Enfin, bref, je m'amuse et j'espère que ça plait aussi ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Bella POV

« Maman, lève-toi. » gémit Alex en tirant sur les draps qui me couvraient. « Mère ! »

« Alex, quelle heure il est ? » grognai-je en plaquant l'oreiller sur ma tête.

« Six heures zéro zéro. » dit-il. Je retirai mon coussin pour le regarder. Il était assis sur le bord de mon lit, tout habillé et sautillait sur lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? » demandai-je. « Est-ce que tu t'es coiffé tout seul ? »

« Oui. » marmonna-t-il. « T'as dit qu'on irait acheter une fleur pour Anna avant d'aller à l'école. »

« J'ai dit qu'on irait peut-être acheté une fleur à Anna avant d'aller à l'école. » grognai-je. « Pas qu'on irait pour sûr. »

« Maman, s'il te plait. » supplia Alex. Il serra ses petites mains ensemble et les remonta sous son menton. C'était un sacré petit tricheur.

« Est-ce que c'est Grand-Père qui t'a appris à supplier comme ça ? » le questionnai-je en plissant les yeux.

« Si je te dis la vérité, est-ce que Grand-Père aura des problèmes ? » répondit-il avec hésitation.

« Sans doute, mais si tu ne me dis pas la vérité maintenant, je vais te faire des bisous pendant cinq minutes. » raillai-je.

« Oui, Grand-Père m'a montré comment supplier. » cria Alex en sautant de mon lit. Il partit en courant de ma chambre. « S'il te plait, dépêche-toi ! »

« Je me dépêche. » marmonnai-je en quittant mon lit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'avais réussi à me doucher et m'habiller sans qu'Alex ne vienne me voir plus d'une fois. Je dus même lui rappeler que j'étais la maman ici et qu'il avait intérêt à s'en souvenir quand il s'adressait à moi. Après des excuses sincères, il m'annonça qu'il allait m'attendre dans le salon en regardant des dessin-animés le temps que je finisse. C'était une bonne chose que j'aimais ce petit garçon !

Alors que je me décidais sur ce que j'allais porter aujourd'hui, j'étais très nerveuse. Normalement, j'aurais juste mis le premier jean qui me serait tombé sous la main et le t-shirt en haut de la pile mais maintenant qu'Edward et moi nous fréquentions ou peu importe ce que nous faisions, je voulais être belle pour lui. Peut-être qu'il falait que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements plus sexy.

Finalement, j'abandonnai l'idée d'avoir l'air sexy et je mis un jean et un t-shirt. Je n'arrêtai pas de me répéter que l'important, c'était que je sois à l'aise et pas sexy. Je me le répétais encore et encore en descendant les marches. Alex était assis sur le canapé. La télé était allumée mais il ne la regardait pas vraiment.

« Enfin. » soupira Alex en lançant ses petites mains en l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner ? » demandai-je en ignorant son commentaire.

« J'ai pas faim. » répondit-il rapidement.

« Alex, mon chéri, il n'est que six heures trente. » souris-je. « On a tout le temps de manger avant d'aller acheter une fleur à Anna. »

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-il.

« Oui, absolument. » rigolai-je.

« D'accord, alors, je dirais pas non à des toasts. » dit-il en souriant.

« Des toasts ça sera. » ris-je.

Alex me suivit dans la cuisine et se mit à colorier alors que je préparais des toasts avec de la confiture à la fraise. Il mangea deux tartines en deux bouchées, en n'en mettant autant que possible dans sa bouche. Évidemment, il finit par se mettre de la confiture partout sur le visage. Je l'essuyai et finis mon propre petit-déjeuner.

Alex sauta et prit ma main. Il me tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où mon sac à main ainsi que son cartable nous attendaient déjà. Il ne dit rien et me tendit mon sac puis passa son cartable par dessus son épaule. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et partit en courant jusqu'à la voiture. Je rigolai toute seule et fermai la porte avant de le suivre. Il était bien déterminé à acheter une fleur pour Anna.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me garai devant la boutique de Mary. Je sortis et aidai Alex à descendre de son réhausseur. Il sauta et partit en courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du fleuriste avant même que je puisse fermer la portière. Je le suivis et une dame d'environ soixante ans, arriva de l'arrière de la boutique les bras chargés de marguerites. Elle nous regarda et sourit.

« Eh bien, bonjour. » dit-elle poliment. « Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Mon fils... »

« Maman, je m'en occuper. » intervint Alex en levant la main. Je souris et lui fis signe de continuer. Il se tourna vers la femme qui lui souriait. « J'aimerais acheter une fleur à quelqu'un de très spécial. »

« Oh, je vois. » murmura la femme en s'approchant. Elle s'agenouilla devant Alex et sourit. « Je m'appelle Mary, jeune homme. »

« Je m'appelle Alex. » fit Alex en lui tendant la main. Elle rigola doucement et la prit. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame. »

« Tellement poli. » commenta Mary. « Est-ce que tu peux me parler de cette personne spéciale ? »

« Oui, Madame. » sourit Alex. « Elle s'appelle Anna et elle est vraiment jolie. » Il baissa la voix, murmurant presque. « Presque aussi jolie que ma Maman. »

« Je vois. » rigola Mary en me jetant un coup d'oeil. Je lui fis un sourire. Qui eut cru que mon fils pouvait être un tel charmeur ? « Eh, bien, quelle genre de fleur pensais-tu acheter à Anna ? »

« Elle porte toujours du jaune et écrit avec son crayon jaune à l'école. » murmura Alex. « Alors peut-être une jaune ? »

« Une fleur jaune. » réfléchit Mary en se levant. Elle s'éloigna un peu et commença à regarder ses fleurs fraîchement coupées. « Et celle-ci ? C'est une marguerite jaune. »

« Elle est jolie. » sourit Alex. « Combien elle coûte ? »

« Je vais te dire un truc, je te la donne. » offrit Mary en lui tendant la fleur.

« Oh, non, Madame. » refusa rapidement Alex. « Ma Maman m'a dit qu'on devait pas prendre quelque chose sans payer, c'est du vol. Mon Grand-Père devrait m'arrêter et je veux pas. »

« Alex, ça ne serait pas du vol. » dis-je doucement en m'agenouillant à côté de lui. « Mary te l'offre. »

« Je préférerais payer. » marmonna Alex en me regardant. Il sortit deux dollars de sa poche. « Est-ce que c'est assez, Maman ? »

« Hum. » dis-je en levant les yeux vers Mary. Elle hocha la tête très discrètement. « C'est exactement le prix, mon coeur. »

Alex s'avança vers Mary et lui tendit ses deux billets froissés. « Tenez. »

« Oh, d'accord, eh bien merci. » sourit Mary en prenant l'argent. « Je vais allé l'empaqueter, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas écrire une carte pour Anna. »

« Maman, tu m'aides avec la carte ? » dit Alex en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Bien sûr. » Je lui fis un sourire.

Pendant que Mary enveloppait la marguerite jaune qu'Alex avait acheté pour Anna, lui et moi travaillions sur sa carte. Il insista pour tout écrire alors je devais l'aider à tout épeler. Mary revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la fleur empaquetée dans une longue boîte rectangulaire, il y avait même un noeud jaune dessus. Le visage d'Alex s'illumina quand elle lui tendit.

« Merci, Mary. Je sais qu'Anna va l'aimer. » sourit Alex.

« J'en suis sûre. » rigola Mary. Alex se dirigea vers la porte et Mary me glissa ses deux dollars dans la main avant de me parler tout doucement. « Faites en sorte de lui rendre. C'est un jeune homme vraiment délicieux. »

« Je le ferai. » répondis-je doucement. « Merci. »

« De rien. » sourit Mary.

Alex lui fit un petit signe de la main avant que nous quittions le petit magasin. Nous remontâmes dans la voiture. Il tenait la fleur sur ses genoux et son pied tapotait nerveusement le dos du siège passager. Vingt minutes plus tard, je me garai sur le parking de l'école à côté de la Volvo d'Edward. Soudainement, je fus très tendue.

Je tins la fleur pendant qu'Alex descendait de voiture. Il la reprit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa classe. Anna se tenait contre le mur à côté d'Anthony. Edward et Angela étaient en face d'eux. Edward me regarda et sourit, me faisant rougir.

« Salut, Anna. » dit Alex en s'arrêtant devant elle. Il lui donna la fleur d'un geste brusque. « C'est pour toi. »

« Merci, Alex. » sourit Anna en prenant la petite boîte. Elle regarda à travers le plastique transparent du dessus. « Elle est trop jolie. Le jaune est ma couleur préférée. »

« Je sais. » rougit Alex en fixant ses pieds. Angela posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un couinement. « Il y a aussi une carte. »

« Maman, tu peux m'aider à lire ma carte ? » demanda Anna en levant la tête vers Angela.

« Bien sûr. » sourit Angela. Anna s'approcha de sa mère et sortit la petite carte. « Ça dit, ''Anna, tu es très jolie. S'il te plait devient ma petite-amie''. »

« Je suis déjà ta petite-amie, Alex. » sourit Anna en regardant mon fils. « Tu te rappelles dans la cours de récré, hier ? »

« Ouais, mais ma Maman m'a dit que je devais t'acheter une fleur pour être ton copain. » marmonna Alex. Edward arqua un sourcil en me regardant.

« Papa. » murmura Anthony d'une façon pas très discrète. « Tu sais quoi faire, maintenant. »

« Bonjour, les enfants. » chantonna Alice en ouvrant sa porte. Elle nous regarda et remarqua la boîte à fleur dans les bras d'Anna. « Oh, Annabeth, quelle belle fleur. »

« Merci, Mme Whitlock. » sourit Anna. « C'est Alex qui me l'a donnée. »

« Oh, comme c'est mignon. » murmura Alice en observant nos enfants. « Eh bien, entrez, les enfants. Nous avons beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. »

« Au revoir, Maman. » dit Alex en m'enlaçant.

« Au revoir, ma puce. » murmurai-je.

Il suivit Anthony et Anna dans la classe d'Alice. Anna refusa de donner sa fleur à Angela pour qu'elle la ramène à la maison. Angela s'approcha et passa son bras sous le mien alors que nous nous dirigions vers le parking, Edward sur nos pas. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'il regardait mes fesses, pas que ça me dérange vraiment.

« Bon, peut-être qu'on ne va pas dire ça à Ben avant un petit moment. » gloussa Angela en s'arrêtant devant sa voiture. « Il ne trouvera peut-être pas ça très mignon qu'Anna ait un petit copain. »

« Surtout quand il entendra dire qu'elle l'a embrassé sur la joue. » souris-je.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Angela. Je hochai la tête. « On n'a vraiment pas besoin d'en parler à Ben. »

Angela rigolait toujours en montant dans sa voiture. Elle quitta le parking. Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et retrouvai Edward, appuyé contre la portière du conducteur. Il avait un sourire magnifique et paresseux sur les lèvres qui envoya des frissons dans tout mon corps.

« Hey. » murmurai-je bêtement.

« Bonjour. » répondit-il. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il tendit la main et m'attrapa par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse. « Et toi ? »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Edward. « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais essayer d'écrire. » soupirai-je.

« Quelque chose de nouveau ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Je vais essayer. » rigolai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai une séance photos à dix heures. » dit Edward. « Des photos de fiançailles mais après, je pense que je vais aller à la plage pour faire quelques clichés. Essayer quelque chose de nouveau, tu vois ? »

« Oui. » souris-je. « J'espère que tu vas t'amuser. »

« Tu pourrais venir avec moi, si tu veux. » suggéra-t-il.

« J'aimerais bien mais il faut vraiment que j'écrive quelque chose. » répondis-je tristement. « Et si Anthony et toi veniez dîner ce soir ? »

« Oh, on va manger chez mes parents. C'est une tradition hebdomadaire. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu veux venir avec Alex ? »

« Hum, est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ? » demandai-je. « C'est juste que la dernière fois, c'était... »

« Gênant. » termina-t-il pour moi.

« Ouais. » dis-je doucement.

« D'accord, réfléchis-y et si tu décide que non, c'est pas grave. » sourit Edward. « Je te vois après l'école, ça marche ? »

« Ouaip'. » dis-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « Bye. »

« Bye. » murmura Edward.

Il m'embrassa une fois de plus et se décala pour m'ouvrir la portière de la voiture. Mon visage était tout rouge alors que je montais. Il claqua la porte et me regarda démarrer et quitter le parking. Je rentrai à la maison et me fis un café bien mérité avant d'aller dans mon bureau. J'allumai mon ordinateur portable.

Le temps qu'il se charge, je sortis mes dossier et les parcourus pour essayer de décider sur lequel travailler. C'était une décision si difficile à prendre. Je ne voulais plus écrire la même bêtise sans intérêt que j'écrivais devant presque huit ans. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de nouveau et de frais.

Je décidai finalement de serrer les dents et de commencer quelque chose de nouveau et de différent. Une histoire de sorcières et de sorciers. Ça allait sans doute être mauvais mais je devais au moins essayer. C'était ce que je me disais en tout cas. Je posai le plan que j'avais fait à côté de mon ordinateur et me mis à le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de vraiment commencer à écrire.

Je ne suis pas sûre du temps qui s'était écoulé quand on sonna à la porte. Je regardai ma montre et remarquai qu'il était déjà midi. J'enregistrai mon travail et descendis les marches en courant. J'ouvris rapidement la porte. Là, sur le pallier se trouvait un livreur. Il tenait le plus gros bouquet de roses bleues que j'avais vu.

« Bella Swan ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est moi. » répondis-je doucement.

« J'ai besoin d'une signature. » dit-il en me tendant son bloc-notes. Je signai rapidement mon nom et lui rendis. « Et voilà. »

« Hum, merci. » bégayai-je en prenant les fleurs. « Laissez-moi vous donner un pourboire. »

« J'en ai déjà reçu un. » sourit l'homme. « Passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi. » soufflai-je en refermant la porte.

Je ramenai les roses à mon visage et inspirai profondément. Elles sentaient incroyablement bon. J'allai dans la cuisine et sortis un vase en cristal de sous l'évier avant de le remplir d'eau. Je mis les fleurs dans le vase et les portai jusqu'à la table. Je pris la carte et l'ouvris.

**Bella,**

**J'ai entendu dire que lorsque l'on veut qu'une fille soit sa petite-amie**

**Il faut lui acheter une fleur. J'espère que tu passes **

**une merveilleuse journée, ma chérie.**

**Edward**

Je souris et posai la carte sur la table, devant les roses. Est-ce qu'Edward était en train de me demander d'être sa petite-amie ?

* * *

Ouhhh... J'adore ce chapitre... Alex est trop mignon et Edward encore plus ^^ _(pas comme dans Friday at Noon XD)_ Alors d'après vous, Bella devrait-elle dire oui ? ;)

N'hésitez pas, n'hésitez plus ! Si ça vous dit, laissez un message...

A très bientôt pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews :) Je suis à chaque fois surpris d'en recevoir autant mais je ne vais pas me plaindre _(*secoue la tête* ^^)_

J'ai répondu par message privé_ (bein, oui, ça me prend comme ça XD)_ mais je n'oublie pas les non-inscrites ;) _(*Ah !* Vous pensiez que j'allais chanter Céline Dion... Non pas cette fois n_n)_... Merci à **Ronnie** _(C'était un chapitre tout mignon ^^)_, **Ilonka** _(Les enfants n'ont pas de filtre n_n)_, **aussidagility**_ (Emmett est sympa mais "Team Edward Forever" ! XD)_, **[?]** _(Pas de pseudo mais merci :))_, **Martine16**, **Anny34**_ (Je suis contente que tu aimes ces deux fictions même si c'est vrai qu'elles n'ont rien en commun XD)_, **TeamEdward** _(Ils sont tous adorables ces garçons ^^)_, **sinzacana**, **larsand**, **twlight-poison**, **tanya** _(Ils sont encore très troublés tous les deux ^^ Merci ;))_ et **lagourmande45**_ (Merci pour tous des messages :))_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Bon bein... J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^ !

* * *

Edward POV

Je regardai Bella quitter le parking pour rentrer chez elle. Je commençais à avoir un peu l'impression de ressembler à un prédateur ou du moins à un harceleur insistant à force de la regarder partir comme ça. Est-ce que c'était pathétique qu'elle me manque à la minute où elle avait disparu et qu'il me tardait qu'elle revienne ? Oui, c'était pathétique mais sur le moment, je m'en fichais.

Je rigolai doucement en montant dans ma voiture. Je démarrai et pris la route pour rejoindre mon studio. Il fallait que je me prépare pour ma séance photo du matin. La veille, en rentrant de l'entraînement de foot, Anthony avait un grand sourire sur le visage mais il ne disait rien. Arrivés à la maison, nous avions dîner. Il avait pris un bain puis s'était préparé pour aller se coucher. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il s'était mis à m'interroger.

_« Papa. » dit Anthony alors que je le bordais. « T'as embrassé, Bella. »_

_« Hum, ouais, c'est vrai. » marmonnai-je. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Est-ce que ça te va ? »_

_« Ouais. » sourit Anthony. « C'est ta petite-amie maintenant, pas vrai ? »_

_« Hum. » fis-je nerveusement. « Je... Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Si tu l'embrasses alors elle devient ta petite-amie. » se vexa Anthony. « C'est ce qu'Anna a dit à Alex. »_

_« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. » dis-je en retenant mon grognement. Ben allait avoir de quoi faire avec Anna. « Il faut que je demande à Bella si elle veut être ma copine. »_

_« Alors quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander ? » insista-t-il. Bon sang, demande-moi quelque chose que je sais, pensai-je._

_« Je ne sais pas. » soupirai-je. « Tu crois qu'elle dirait oui ? »_

_« Duh. » grogna-t-il. « Tu devrais la courtiser. »_

_« La courtiser ? » demandai-je. « Qui t'a appris ce mot ? »_

_« J'ai entendu Tatie Ali le dire à Tonton Jas à l'école. Elle a dit que tu devais courtiser une fille si tu veux qu'elle t'aime. » expliqua Anthony. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire courtiser ? »_

_« Hum, ça veut dire que tu dois lui montrer qu'elle est spéciale. » dis-je en hochant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je hochais la tête, aucune idée mais je continuais._

_« Oh. » fit-il en plissant le visage. « Alors trouve un moyen de la courtiser, Papa. »_

_« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » rigolai-je. « Dors maintenant. »_

_« D'accord. » râla Anthony. Il roula sur le côté et ramena contre son torse le serpent en peluche que Bella lui avait acheté. « Papa ? »_

_« Quoi ? » demandai-je en me levant. Anthony me regardait._

_« J'aime vraiment bien, Bella. » répondit-il sérieusement._

_« Je l'aime aussi vraiment bien, Anthony. » souris-je. « On trouvera un moyen, d'accord ? »_

_« D'accord. » dit-il en baillant. _

J'avais fermé la porte derrière moi et étais allé directement dans ma chambre. J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'Anthony m'avait dit. Retrouver l'esprit d'un enfant ça aurait été sympa, non ? Je voulais que Bella soit ma copine mais est-ce que c'était trop tôt pour lui demander ? Comment le faire ? C'était tellement perturbant et compliqué en même temps. Puis cela me percuta. Enfin, c'était plutôt Anthony qui m'avait dit quoi faire. Je le savais maintenant. Je souris et appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Si je me dépêchais, j'allais avoir le temps de le faire et ensuite d'aller à mon studio.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me garai devant un petit fleuriste du nom de Mary's Flower Shop. Je reconnus le logo de la boîte à fleurs qu'Alex avait offert à Anna. Je devais bien admettre que ce gamin était doué. Je descendis de voiture et entrai dans la petite boutique. J'étais nerveux. Je n'avais pas acheter de fleurs à une femme depuis quelques années. Qu'est-ce que je devais prendre ?

« Puis-je vous aider, jeune homme ? » demanda une femme d'un certain âge. Elle venait de l'arrière du magasin.

« Oui, madame. » répondis-je rapidement en m'avançant vers le comptoir. « J'aimerais envoyer des fleurs à une... amie. Enfin, j'aimerais lui envoyer des fleurs pour qu'elle devienne plus qu'une amie. Je veux dire, c'est déjà le cas, mais... »

« Arrêtez de paniquer et inspirez profondément. » rigola-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. J'éclatai d'un rire nerveux puis inspirai.

« Désolé, ça fait longtemps. » marmonnai-je.

« Ne soyez pas désolé. » sourit-elle. « Je m'appelle Mary. Maintenant, parlez-moi de votre amie ? »

« Oh, d'accord. » dis-je en souriant doucement. « Eh bien, elle est... incroyable et gentille. Elle est sexy et magnifique. C'est une maman géniale et elle est très patiente avec son fils. Et aussi avec mon fils, en fait. »

« Vous aimez vraiment beaucoup cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mary. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oui. » répondis-je honnêtement. « Vraiment beaucoup. »

« Hmm, oui, c'est évident qu'elle a une place très spéciale dans votre coeur. » marmonna Mary. « Quel genre de fleurs vouliez-vous lui envoyer ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas. » dis-je honteusement. « Je n'ai pas envoyé de fleurs à une femme depuis dix ans. »

« Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper en prenant des roses. » gloussa Mary.

« Des roses semblent parfaites. » souris-je.

« D'accord, alors, de quelle couleur ? » continua-t-elle en me guidant vers son étalage. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de couleurs de roses de toute ma vie. Il y en avait des roses, des rouges, des jaunes, des oranges, des lavandes et des roses pâles mais dès que je vis les bleues, je sus qu'elles étaient parfaites pour Bella.

« Les bleues. » dis-je doucement.

« Les roses bleues sont mes préférées. » souffla-t-elle. « Combien souhaitez-vous lui en envoyer ? »

« Deux douzaines ? » demandai-je. Pourquoi je lui demandais était une autre des choses que je ne comprenais pas mais je le fis quand même.

« Deux douzaines, ça m'a l'air charmant. » rigola Mary. Elle prit les roses et me regarda. « Pourquoi ne prépareriez-vous pas une carte pendant que je les emballe. Vous voulez les faire livrer, non ? »

« Oh, oui, madame. » répondis-je en souriant.

Mary partit à l'arrière de la boutique avec les fleurs et je retournai au comptoir pour choisir la carte parfaite pour Bella. Je pris le stylo de Mary sur son bureau et essayai de trouver ce que je voulais exactement dire. Est-ce que je devais simplement écrire « Bella, tu veux bien être ma petite-amie ? » Non, c'était ridicule. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu directement lui demander. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et soupirai. C'est à ce moment-là que je trouvai la solution.

_Ma Maman m'a dit que je devais t'acheter une fleur pour être ton copain._

Alors que les paroles d'Alex me traversaient l'esprit, je sus exactement ce que je voulais écrire sur la carte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le faisant. Je mis la carte dans l'enveloppe juste au moment où Mary revint. Je levai les yeux et sentis mon sourire devenir encore plus grand. Elle avait fait un magnifique bouquet rond tenu par un ruban bleu en satin. C'était à couper le souffle.

« C'est parfait. » dis-je doucement. « Merci. »

« De rien. » sourit-elle. « Je devrais pouvoir les faire livrer à votre... amie au environ du déjeuner. Écrivez juste son adresse. »

« D'accord. » J'écrivis rapidement l'adresse de Bella.

Je la fis glisser sur le comptoir avec ma carte de crédit. Mary encaissa mon paiement et je signai le reçu avant de ranger ma carte dans mon porte-feuille. Je remerciai Mary une fois de plus et partis vers ma voiture. J'aurais pu jurer que j'étais prêt à danser. C'était une bonne chose qu'Emmett ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Il ne m'aurait jamais lâché.

Je remontai dans ma voiture et rejoignis mon studio en cinq minutes chrono. Amy et Arnold, le couple de fiancés, m'attendaient patiemment à l'extérieur. Je m'excusai pour mon retard et les fis entrer. Quand j'eus fini de préparer mon équipement, je les amenai à l'arrière et commençai la séance photo.

Je mis environ une heure et demi pour réussir à prendre les photos qu'ils voulaient. J'essayais d'être patient mais plus l'aiguille de l'horloge s'approchait de midi, plus j'étais distrait. Amy et Arnold partirent et je fermai le studio. Je montai dans ma voiture et partis vers notre plage préférée à Anthony et moi. Je mis mon téléphone dans ma poche et pris mon appareil photo. Je fermai ma voiture et me dirigeai vers la plage.

J'étais sur la plage depuis environ une heure quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrée dans ma poche. Je mentirais si je n'admettais pas que je trouvais la sensation vraiment agréable. _Bon sang, je suis en train de me transformer en pervers_, pensai-je en sortant mon portable de ma poche. Évidemment, toutes pensées s'envolèrent de mon esprit quand je vis que j'avais un texto de Bella. J'inspirai profondément et ouvris ma messagerie pour le lire.

_**E- Merci pour les roses... et si tu me demandes ce que je pense que tu me demandes, la réponse est... oui. -B**_

Je sautai littéralement de joie et lançai le poing en l'air en lisant les mots. Bella Swan voulait être ma petite-amie. Je souriais toujours alors que j'appuyais sur le bouton pour lui répondre.

_**B- Merci mon dieu ,tu les as reçu et merci d'avoir répondu à ma question. À très vite, petite-amie. -E**_

Je rangeai mon téléphone et me remis à prendre des photos. Je voulais juste en finir. Bella Swan était ma petite-amie. Je suis quasiment sûr que j'avais un putain de sourire collé au le visage.

Je passai le restes de l'après-midi à prendre des photos de tout ce que je voyais. Le surf, le paysage. C'était agréable de prendre autre chose que des gens et leurs gosses ou leur chien. Faire ça me permettait de payer les factures, d'avoir une maison au dessus de nos têtes et d'avoir à manger sur la table même si ce n'était pas moi qui cuisinais, mais j'avais toujours eu envie de plus. Sarah m'avait toujours poussé et voilà que Bella faisait de même. Je crois que Sarah aurait vraiment aimé Bella.

Juste après trois heures, je retournai à ma voiture et conduisis jusqu'à l'école. Je me garai à côté du VUS de Bella et sautai quasiment hors de la voiture avant de partir en courant vers là où elle attendait avec Rose et Angela. Comme si elle pouvait sentir mon regard sur elle, elle se retourna et me fit un sourire. Mon coeur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Je dus me rappeler de respirer profondément alors que j'arrivais à son niveau.

« Hey. » dis-je doucement.

« Hey. » répondit-elle. Un rouge délicieux colora ses joues. « Alors, hum, merci pour les fleurs. Elles étaient vraiment belles. »

« De rien. » souris-je. Je tendis la main et glissai une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent et elle s'appuya contre ma main.

« Hum, Edward, Bella. » rigola Kate. Je retirai rapidement ma main et la regardai. Rose, Angela et elle se trouvaient à côté du portail qui était maintenant ouvert. « La cloche vient de sonner. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » marmonna Bella. Elle rougit encore plus en s'éloignant de ma main.

J'essayais d'ignorer les sourires moqueurs de Rose, Kate et Angela et suivis Bella dans la cour de l'école. Ça avait été gênant. Je marchai derrière Bella jusqu'à la classe d'Alice et m'appuyai ensuite contre le mur à côté d'elle. Elle était toujours toute rouge, clairement gênée par la façon dont nous nous étions emballés seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

« Alors, hum, est-ce que tu t'es décidée pour ce soir ? » demandai-je doucement en me tournant vers elle. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en me regardant. J'avais envie de l'embrasser et je dus me contrôler pour me retenir.

« Je, hum, je suppose qu'on va venir mais si ça redevient bizarre. » dit Bella en rigolant dans sa barbe. « On partira. Ça marche ? »

« Ça marche. » rigolai-je doucement.

Alice ouvrit la porte et je tournai la tête. Alex, Anthony et Anna sortirent de la classe. Anna tenait fermement sa boîte à fleurs contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Angela. Elle regarda Alex et lui fit signe de la main avant de suivre sa mère vers le parking. Oh ouais, Ben allait avoir de quoi à faire avec cette petite fille.

« Eh bien, nous devrions rentrer. » lança Bella en posant sa main sur le dos d'Alex.

« Ouais, nous aussi. » répondis-je en poussant Anthony à leur suite.

Nous allâmes à nos voitures et installâmes les garçons dans leur réhausseur. Je me tournai ensuite vers Bella. Elle claqua la portière d'Alex et me regarda.

« Je passe vous prendre à six heures ? » demandai-je.

« C'est très bien. » sourit Bella. « Est-ce qu'il faut que j'emmène quelque chose ? »

« Non, votre présence est largement suffisante pour les rendre heureux. » répondis-je en lui souriant.

« D'accord, bein, à tout à l'heure. » rigola Bella.

« À tout'. » souris-je.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et Bella dans la sienne. Elle recula et partit. Je reculai à mon tour et partis dans le sens opposé. Dix minutes plus tard, je me garai devant ma maison. Anthony et moi entrâmes. Il commença à monter l'escalier mais s'arrêta et me regarda.

« Papa ? »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en levant la tête vers lui.

« Tu l'as courtisée ? »

« Oui. » rigolai-je doucement.

« Alors, c'est ta copine maintenant ? » demanda Anthony.

« Ouaip'. » dis-je en hochant la tête. J'avais un sérieux problème à hocher tout le temps de la tête. Anthony fit un grand sourire.

« Il était temps. » rigola-t-il.

« Désolé, j'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre. » répondis-je.

« Sans blague. » grogna Anthony en montant les marches. « J'ai que cinq ans et même moi, je savais que tu l'aimais bien. »

* * *

Le chapitre est assez court mais c'est quand même pas mal d'avoir le point de vu d'Edward sur tout ce qui se passe, non ? Et en plus, j'aime de plus en plus le perso d'Anthony ^^

La suite arrivera bientôt mais n'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage ;) Prenez soin de vous !

PS: Si vous voulez voir des nouvelles images de Breaking Dawn / Ce ne sont pas des vidéos que j'ai fait ou autre, c'est vraiment tiré du film ;)

~ http(:)/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=tAn3vetVCv0 _(La fameuse scène de la chambre sur l'Île d'Esmée ^^)_

~ http(:)/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=F0zqUFcjOGQ&NR=1 _(La formation de la meute de Jacob)_

XOXO

Eresy


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Une nouvelle semaine... Un nouveau chapitre ? ^^

Je radote, je radote mais merci beaucoup pour tout vos messages, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise autant :) Un merci tout spécial à **Julie**, **Habswifes**, **Ronnie32**, **VenusCapri**, **ousna**, **calimero59** _(C'est sûr que c'est pas un dark Edward ^^)_, **Asuna93**, **camila-13015**, **mmccg**, **Nanoulaet** _(Les garçons vont être de plus en plus drôles ^^)_, **bichou85** _(Il retrouve sa jeunesse n_n)_, **KristenLove**_ (Mais non elle est pas terminée ^^ Y'a une suite *yeah* ;))_, **Grazie**, **Elphina** _(Il a du bagout... ça promet quand il sera grand XD)_, **Lili Pattsy**, **Brand0fHeroine**_ (Edward devient de plus en plus pervers ^^)_, **Akayui** (_Anthony a des phrases parfaites je trouve :))_,** veronika crepuscule**, **bellardtwilight**, **Galswinthe**, **Atchoum16**, **oliveronica cullen massen**, **Elodie Breuse**, **Claire91**, **Mela2706**_ (Anthony est celui qui a les réflexions les plus marrantes ^^)_, **aelita48**, **Fo7**, **Butterfly971**_ (La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants... C'est une vérité vraie ^^)_, **SoSweetySoCrazy** _(Ils sont pas doués n_n)_, **Lagasy**, **thaliasanada** _(C'est doucement mais sûrement ^^)_, **soraya2107**, **xenarielle93**, **birginie**, **emichlo**, **hardysabrina** _(C'est vrai que c'est un Eedward tout mignon :))_, **Mariefandetwilight** _(Ça doit bien exister les garçons comme ça XD)_,** [?]** _(Ton pseudo ne s'affiche pas mais merci ;))_, **mel031** _(*chuchote* On s'en rapproche ;))_, **sinzacana**, **aussidagility** _(Je trouve Kellan Lutz un peu trop baraqué à mon goût *mdr* ^^)_, **christou57**, **Anny34** _(Alex est le romantique et Anthony est un peu plus terrible :))_, **lia3011**, **PatiewSnows**, **familykoala** _(Edward et Bella avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce ^^)_, **Camila13015** _(J'ai mes sources ^^ et il y en a une nouvelle ;))_, **Anykim**, **phika17**_ (Thank you very much, I'm really glad you like (most ^^) of them (*première leçon* ;)) à la semaine prochaine ^^ !)_, **lagourmande45**, **kinoum** et **TeamEdward** _(Il faut bien qu'ils en passent par là...)_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Dîner chez les parents... Vous vous rappelez de la catastrophe de la dernière fois ? Voyons voir s'ils peuvent faire mieux... J'espère que vous aimerez...

* * *

Edward POV

Deux heures plus tard, Anthony et moi montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes vers la maison de Bella pour les récupérer Alex et elle. Anthony était très excité de savoir que Bella et Alex venaient dîner avec nous chez son Papi et sa Mamie. J'espérais seulement que ma famille de fous allait agir normalement pour une fois. Je me garai dans l'allée de chez Bella et descendis de ma voiture avant d'aller jusqu'à sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et Alex en sortit en courant. Un instant plus tard, Bella le suivit.

« Alexander, sois un peu patient. » le gronda Bella. Elle fut précédée par Alex jusqu'à la voiture. Elle roula des yeux et me regarda. « Il est très excité. »

« Je vois ça. » rigolai-je en lui ouvrant la portière. Alex était déjà monté à l'arrière à côté d'Anthony et il était déjà en train de mettre sa ceinture.

« Merci. » murmura Bella en grimpant à son tour. Oui, je regardais ses fesses. J'étais un pervers.

« De rien. » répondis-je d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Elle avait un très joli derrière.

Je fermai la porte et inspirai profondément avant de faire le tour de la voiture. Je m'installai derrière le volant et partis vers la maison de mes parents. Les garçons nous racontèrent leur journée à l'école pendant notre trajet de vingt minutes. Apparemment, plusieurs filles avaient observé la fleur d'Anna et lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie. À la récréation, les filles avaient pourchassé les garçons pour qu'ils leur achètent des fleurs. C'était à la fois mignon et un peu troublant qu'elles soient déjà comme ça si jeunes.

Je me garai devant la grande maison blanche dans laquelle j'avais grandi et descendis de la voiture. Dès que Bella et moi eûmes détaché les garçons, ils partirent en courant vers l'entrée de la maison. J'échangeai un regard avec Bella et glissai ma main dans la sienne. Je la guidai vers le porche.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la maison, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et nous regarda. Esmée était à genoux devant Anthony et Alex. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand elle me vit avec Bella. Rose et Alice était assises sur le canapé et Ivy était entre elles. Elles souriaient d'un air malicieux et cela me donna envie de rouler des yeux mais je résistai à ça, me rappelant qu'elles étaient simplement heureuses pour Bella et moi.

Emmett et Jasper se tenaient devant la télé. Emmett avait la télécommande à la main et tous deux souriaient d'un air agaçant. Carlisle sortit en dansant de la cuisine et observa tout le monde. Ils nous regardaient tous comme si je venais de leur dire que j'étais un vampire de cent ans qui brillaient au soleil. Ce n'est que quand il tourna la tête vers Bella et moi qui sembla comprendre la raison de leur expression ahurie.

« Tu veux partir ? » demandai-je à Bella en souriant. Elle mordit sa lèvre, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Non. » fit-elle. « Ils ont les garçons. On ne peut pas les laisser. C'est dans le code d'honneur. »

« Encore raté. » grognai-je en tournant la tête vers ma famille qui nous fixait toujours. « Les gars, arrêtez de nous fixer comme ça. C'est flippant. »

« Oh, désolé. » marmonna Carlisle en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Bella, je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

« Merci, Dr Cullen. » répondit poliment Bella. « Je suis aussi moi aussi ravie de vous revoir. »

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Carlisle. » sourit mon père. Il s'avança et ferma la porte derrière nous. « Mon fils semble avoir soudainement oublié le fonctionnement d'une porte. »

« J'ai entendu dire que cela peut-être délicat. » rigola Bella. Elle laissa mon père passer son bras sous le sien et il l'entraîna vers là où les autres se tenaient. Ils nous observaient toujours.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisai pourquoi ils nous fixaient. Je lui tenais la main. Un côté de moi ressentit l'envie de lui lâcher la main et de leur dire de grandir un peu mais un autre côté, celui que j'écoutais, me disait d'ignorer ces crétins arrogants et de profiter de la douceur de sa main dans la mienne. Bella semblait penser la même chose que moi alors qu'elle les observait avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Ils nous suivent des yeux quand on bouge. » murmura-t-elle sans discrétion. J'éclatai de rire et les autres rigolèrent doucement.

« On s'y habitue. » grognai-je. Je lâchai sa main et posai la mienne dans le bas de son dos. « Tu voudrais t'asseoir ? »

« Hum. » dit-elle en regardant Esmée. « Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide pour le dîner ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Esmée en secouant la tête. « Oh non, ma chérie, j'ai tout sous contrôle. »

« Vous êtes sure ? » insista Bella. « Ça ne me dérange pas d'aider. »

« Non, j'en suis sûre. » sourit Esmée. « Je ne suis simplement en train de tout réchauffer, de toute façon. Assis-toi, assis-toi. Mets-toi à l'aise. »

« D'accord. » dit Bella.

Je guidai Bella vers le canapé et m'assis à côté d'elle, gardant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tout doucement, tout le monde s'installa sur les canapés. Évidemment, Emmett fut le dernier. Alex et Anthony se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules avant de partir vers la salle de jeux avec Elliott.

« Alors, Carlisle, dans quel hôpital est-ce que vous travaillé ? » lança Bella en regardant mon père. Cela mit fin au silence gênant qui nous entourait.

« Je travaille à l'hôpital des enfants de Seattle. » répondit-il en lui souriant.

« Est-ce que vous aimez travailler avec des enfants ? » le questionna-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

« Oui. Ils sont quasiment aussi exigeants que les adultes. » rigola-t-il. Bella se joignit à lui.

« Oh, j'en sais quelque chose. » rigola-t-elle doucement. « Alex peut-être très exigeant. Rien que ce matin, il m'a tirée du lit avant l'aube. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi excité à l'idée d'aller quelque part. Enfin, à part chez Anthony. »

« Qu'est-ce qui était différent ce matin ? » demanda Esmée.

« Oh, eh bien, apparemment, Alex a un petit béguin pour Anna. » expliqua Bella. « Il a insisté pour lui acheter une fleur pour lui demander d'être sa petite-amie. »

« Oh, comme c'est mignon. » murmura Esmée. Bella me regarda et sourit. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et elle rougit. J'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu Alice, Rose et Esmée murmurer un « Aw » tout doucement.

« Toutes les filles de sa classe étaient jalouses d'elle. » rigola Alice en hissant Ivy sur ses genoux. « J'ai finalement dû mettre la marguerite sur mon bureau pour qu'elles ne l'abîment. »

« Oh, j'espère que ça n'a pas créer de problèmes. » s'inquiéta Bella en tournant la tête vers ma soeur.

« Bien sûr que non. » grogna Alice.

« Ça va alors. » sourit Bella en s'en s'appuyant contre moi.

« Alors vous formez un duo ou quoi ? » demanda Emmett. Rose tendit la main et lui tapa l'arrière de la tête. « Hey, c'était pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que ça ne te regarde pas. » siffla Rose en roulant des yeux.

« Comme si tu ne te posais pas la même question. » marmonna Emmett.

« Tu ne peux lâcher ça comme ça. » soupira Rose. « Il faut que tu aies un peu d'élégance, Em. »

« Je vais aller voir si les garçons vont bien. » murmura Bella en me regardant. « Amuse-toi bien avec les requins. »

« Ça alors, merci. » marmonnai-je.

Bella rigola doucement en se levant. Elle partit vers la salle de jeux. J'aurais adoré la suivre mais je ne voulais pas avoir l'air pathétique, comme si je n'étais pas capable de rester loin d'elle ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. C'était la vérité mais je savais que ma famille ne me laisserait pas faire. Je pouvais déjà sentir les vautours tourner autour de ma tête. Comme je m'y attendais, dès que Bella eut quitté la pièce, ils se tournèrent tous vers moi.

« Bon, je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois. » commençai-je. « Oui, Bella et moi sommes ensemble. Avant que vous vous mettiez à chanter hallelujah, rappelez-vous qu'il y a deux petits garçons impliqués dans cette histoire et nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils passent en premier. »

« Mec, quand est-ce que t'as eu les couilles de lui demander de sortir avec toi ? » demanda Emmett. Je roulai des yeux.

« On est sorti ensemble pour la première fois hier. » marmonnai-je. J'aurais pu jurer entendre tout le monde sourire. « N'en faites pas toute une histoire, d'accord ? C'est un grand pas pour nous et ce n'était pas facile. »

« Mais c'est quand même un pas, mon chéri. » sourit Esmée en se levant. Elle contourna le canapé et m'embrassa sur la tête. « C'est quelque chose. C'est bon pour Anthony et toi, Edward. Tout comme vous êtes bon pour eux. »

« Merci, Maman. » soupirai-je.

Esmée alla dans la cuisine pour vérifier le repas. Tout le monde souriait comme des idiots alors je me levai et quittai le salon. J'allai vers la salle de jeux mais m'arrêtai dans le couloir. Bella était assise au milieu de la pièce avec Alex, Anthony et Elliott sur ses genoux. Elle leur lisait des histoires.

« ... Quand le loup sortit des bois, il vit que tout le monde l'attendait. Ils commencèrent à avancer vers lui avec leurs fourches. Soudainement, un petit garçon cria. « Non. » Ils s'arrêtèrent tous et regardèrent le petit garçon. Il dépassa lentement les villageois et se tint juste devant le loup. Il tendit la main et la posa sur la tête du loup. Tout le monde retint leur souffle ! Il regarda autour de lui et prit la parole. « Il ne faut pas avoir peur. Il ne vous fera pas de mal. C'est un gentil loup. » Un par un, les enfants du village traversèrent la foule et se mirent à caresser le loup. Depuis ce temps-là, plus personne n'a peur des loups. » Bella parlait tout doucement.

« C'est une bonne histoire, Bella. » dit Elliott.

« Merci, mon coeur. » sourit Bella.

« Maman, est-ce qu'on peut avoir un loup ? » demanda Alex.

« Oh, on ne peut pas sortir un loup de la forêt, mon chéri. Leur maman et leur papa seraient très triste. » répondit Bella.

« Elle se débrouille vraiment bien avec eux. » murmura mon père. Je regardai derrière moi et le vis juste là. « Elle est aussi très bien pour toi mais ça, tu le sais déjà. »

« Oui. » murmurai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur à côté de lui. « Mais j'ai les jetons. »

« Je sais. » dit Carlisle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Ça sera plus simple pour toi quand tu l'admettra. »

« Admettre quoi ? » le questionnai-je.

« Je ne vais pas de le dire. » lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Dis leur que le dîner est prêt. »

« Papa. » dis-je alors qu'il se tournait pour partir dans le couloir tout en riant. Admettre quoi ? Je secouai la tête et entrai dans la salle de jeux. « Toc Toc. »

« Hey. » sourit Bella depuis sa place au sol. « Tu t'en es sorti vivant à ce que je vois. »

« Ouais, merci. » raillai-je.

« Hey, quand ça sera ton tour de rencontrer mon père, je te laisserai te cacher pendant que je m'occupe de lui, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle en me souriant.

« Ça marche. » rigolai-je. « Le dîner est prêt alors il va falloir que tu les affrontes. »

Bella grogna alors que les garçons se levaient et quittaient la pièce en courant. Elle se leva à son tour et s'avança vers moi. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Bella glissa son bras sur ma nuque et approfondit le baiser. Un instant plus tard, nous nous séparâmes et inspirâmes profondément. Je laissai mon bras autour de sa taille alors que nous nous dirigions vers la salle à manger.

« Il était temps. » grogna Emmett. Tout le monde était déjà installé à table. Alex et Anthony étaient assis entre mes parents et ils semblaient tous deux très heureux. « On commençait à croire que vous vous étiez perdus. »

« Ils devaient être encore en train de s'embrasser. » lança Anthony. Je rougis quand tout le monde nous regarda Bella et moi. « Maintenant que c'est sa petite-amie, il peut l'embrasser autant qu'il veut. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » demanda Esmée tout en servant Alex. « Est-ce que tu veux des haricots verts ? »

« Oui, Mamie. » murmura-t-il. Le sourire d'Esmée s'agrandit quand il l'appela ainsi. Elle mit quelques haricots dans son assiette. « Merci. »

« De rien, mon trésor. » répondit ma mère. « Est-ce que vous êtes prêts pour votre premier match les garçons ? »

« Oui, m'dame. » sourit Alex en la regardant. « Mon Papi va venir pour nous regarder jouer Anthony et moi. Il a dit qu'il lui tarde de nous voir dominer le terrain. »

« Oh, c'est génial, Alex. » rigola Carlisle. « Où est-ce que ton grand-père vit ? »

« À Forks. » expliqua Alex. « Il est le chef du département de la Police mais Maman dit toujours qu'il ne fait que manger des donuts et aller à la pêche. »

« Il n'y a pas un fort taux de criminalité à Forks. » dit Bella.

« Ouais, grand-père dit que sans lui tout s'écroulerait en ville. » dit Alex en lançant ses mains en l'air. C'était vraiment mignon de le voir faire.

« Eh bien, il semble être un sacré grand-père. » rigola Carlisle. « Il me tarde de le rencontrer. »

« Alex, mange. » dit doucement Bella.

« Oui, m'dame. » murmura Alex en prenant sa fourchette.

Anthony et Elliott avaient presque fini leur assiette. Ivy était sur les genoux de Jasper et ce dernier se trouvait à côté de Bella. Ivy se tortilla et tendit les bras vers Bella. Jasper essaya de la retourner mais elle se mit à râler alors Bella prit le bébé dans ses bras et la blottit contre sa poitrine avant de se remettre à manger.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de la prendre. » marmonna Jasper en tendant les mains pour la récupérer.

« N'essaye même pas. » sourit Bella. « Profite de tes deux mains pour manger. Je m'occupe d'elle. »

« Merci, Bella. » répondit Jasper. « Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de manger tout en la tenant. »

« J'ai des années de pratique derrière moi. » le taquina Bella.

Tout le monde rigola pendant le reste du repas. Dès que les garçons eurent fini, ils partirent tous les trois dans la salle de jeu. Ivy finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Bella. Cette dernière s'excusa et alla dans le salon pour coucher Ivy sur son tapis d'éveil. Je n'avais jamais vu Ivy être aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un autre que la famille.

« Je l'aime bien. » murmura Jasper en se penchant vers moi quand Bella eut quitté la pièce. « Ne gâche pas tout. »

« Je vais essayer. » soufflai-je.

Bella insista pour aider Esmée, Alice et Rose à faire la vaisselle puisque c'était leur tour. Nous lui dîmes tous qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire mais elle fit juste un sourire et insista pour aider. Je suivis mon frère, mon père et Jasper dans le salon. Nous entendions les filles rire dans la cuisine tout en faisant la vaisselle. Je m'attendais à être questionné mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Nous restâmes juste assis sur le canapé à regarder le journal.

« Edward, on devrait y aller. » dit Bella. « Il se fait tard. »

« D'accord, je vais aller chercher les garçons. » répondis-je en me levant. J'allai dans la salle de jeux. Les trois garçons étaient profondément endormis sur le canapé. Je souris et retournai dans le salon. « Ils dorment. »

« D'accord. » dit Bella.

Bella et moi retournâmes dans la salle de jeux et prîmes nos enfants endormis dans nos bras. Anthony m'entoura de ses bras et ses jambes et Alex fit de même avec Bella. Nous allâmes dans le salon et murmurâmes des bonnes nuits à tout le monde. Bella et moi installâmes les garçons dans la voiture et nous partîmes.

« Le dîner était sympa. » souffla doucement Bella. « Pas aussi gênant que le premier. »

« Ils apprennent doucement. » souris-je. « Peut-être qu'un jour ils seront normaux. »

« Je ne compterais pas là-dessus. » grogna Bella.

Je me garai devant sa maison et descendis de voiture. Elle prit Alex dans ses bras et je les raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte. Je l'aidai à l'ouvrir puis l'embrassai sur le front et fis de même avec Alex avant qu'elle ne rentre. Je remontai dans ma voiture et partis avec Anthony vers la maison. Une fois arrivés, je le portai dans sa chambre et le bordai dans son lit. J'embrassai son front et allai dans ma chambre. Je pris une douche et enfilai mon pyjama. Je me mis au lit, éteignis la lumière et m'endormis en rêvant de Bella.

* * *

Awww Edward est vraiment mignon dans cette histoire... Bon, le pervers qui sommeille en lui se réveille doucement mais il reste quand même adorable ^^ En plus, qui dit pervers dit lemon imminent... Bon je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas pour le prochain chapitre mais on s'en rapproche n_n

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Laissez une trace de votre passage si le coeur vous en dit ;)

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Un petit match de foot, ça vous dit ? Alors c'est par là... *désigne le terrain avec ses pompoms* Oups, je reviens de **DCL** et j'ai oublié de les retirer ^^

Avant toute chose, un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message. Non seulement, merci aux inscrites mais aussi au non-inscrites **Ronnie**, **Julie** _(Ils ont besoin de temps pour ouvrir les yeux ^^)_, **camila13015**_ (Ils sont la partie marrante de l'histoire n_n)_, **Anny34** _(Attention, les Cullen rencontrent Charlie ^^)_, **larsand** _(Emmett n'aime pas tourner autour du pot en tout cas XD)_, **Em's** _(Merci :))_, **aussidagility** _(Nan, Kellan est trop baraqué ^^)_, **Ilonka** _(Pas besoin de t'excuser ;) Ouais, le coup des fleurs étaient super ^^)_, **Lucy** _(Merci ;) C'est vrai que la petite Ivy est mignonne elle aussi ^^... La température va monter doucement entre eux ;))_ et **TeamEdward**_ (Euh... Bientôt ? ^^) _!

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Aujourd'hui, Charlie rencontre les Cullen... Suivez le guide... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« Quand est-ce que Grand-Père arrive ? » pleurnicha bruyamment Alex.

Je soupirai tout en finissant de laver la dernière assiette du petit-déjeuner. Je m'essuyai les mains. Il était trop occupé à faire les cents pas dans le salon pour m'aider comme il l'aurait normalement fait. Je ne savais pas si c'était à l'idée que mon père vienne le voir jouer son premier match ou si c'était à cause du match en lui-même. C'était peut-être les deux. J'entrai dans le salon et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Il essaya de se tourner pour partir dans l'autre sens.

« Calme-toi, Alex. » dis-je. « Grand-Père sera là dans quelques minutes. »

« On va être en retard. » râla-t-il. Il se remit à faire les cents pas. « Edward a dit qu'il faut y être à dix heures et il est presque dix heures. »

« Il n'est que neuf heures et quart. » grognai-je. « On a largement le temps. »

« C'est ça. » marmonna-t-il.

Je laissai Alex faire les cents pas et m'assis sur le canapé. Je pris son sac de sport et m'assurai qu'il avait bien tout ce dont il allait avoir besoin. Nous allions directement au Chuck E. Cheese pour la fête d'anniversaire d'Anna après le match. Angela et Ben étaient courageux d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire là-bas un samedi. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais nerveuse à l'idée qu'Alex y aille. Il allait y avoir beaucoup de gens et cela n'allait pas être facile de garder un oeil sur lui.

Je venais d'ajouter une bouteille d'eau en plus dans le sac rouge et bleu d'Alex quand on sonna à la porte. Alex jeta ses mains en l'air et marmonna un ''Enfin'' irrité tout en allant ouvrir. Charlie était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire au visage. Évidemment, la première chose que je vis, fut le bandage à sa main droite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? » demandai-je en prenant la main de mon père.

« Je me suis peut-être brûlé en essayant de me faire à manger. » marmonna Charlie. Je roulai des yeux et défis le bandage. Je savais que mon père ne serait pas allé à l'hôpital pour ça.

« C'est horrible. » soupirai-je. La brûlure était rouge et enflée. J'étais quasiment sûre que ça s'était infecté. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas allé à l'hôpital ? »

« J'en avais pas besoin. » répondit-il en haussant des épaules. Je regardai mon fils.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher le kit de premiers secours s'il te plait ? » demandai-je.

« D'accord. » marmonna Alex en montant à l'étage. J'entraînai Charlie directement vers la cuisine.

« On en a déjà parlé, Papa. » dis-je. « Quand tu te brûles, il faut que tu ailles aux Urgences. »

« Je vais bien. » souffla Charlie.

« Tu ne vas pas bien. » rétorquai-je en lui mettant sa main sous le nez. « C'est infecté. »

« Mais non. » marmonna-t-il.

« Tiens, Maman. » dit Alex en me tendant le kit.

« Merci, mon chéri. » souris-je. « Va prendre ton sac pour qu'on puisse partir dès que j'ai fini de m'occuper de ça. »

« Oui, m'dame. » lança Alex. Il regard Charlie. « Vraiment, Grand-Père. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Alex. » répondit doucement Charlie.

Alex roula des yeux et partit dans le salon. Je nettoyai la main de Charlie et lui mis un nouveau bandage. Il marmonna un merci puis nous suivit Alex et moi jusqu'à la voiture. Alex aida Charlie à mettre sa ceinture avant de s'installer dans son réhausseur et de mettre la sienne. Je démarrai et nous partîmes pour le parc, là où leur premier match avait lieu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me garai derrière la voiture d'Edward. Je descendis et défis la ceinture d'Alex. Il prit son sac et sauta hors de la véhicule avant de partir en courant vers le terrain, là où Anthony et Edward se faisaient des passes aux pieds. Edward se tourna et Alex lui sauta dans les bras pour l'enlacer. Edward posa Alex et me regarda. Il me fit un signe de la main et je me sentis rougir quand je lui rendis. Mon père me fixait.

« Bon, on devrait se trouver une place. » suggérai-je en ignorant mon père. J'allai à l'arrière de ma voiture et sortis deux chaises de camping que j'avais acheté. Edward m'avait dit que ça serait plus confortable que de s'asseoir par terre.

« Ne pense pas que tu pourras me distraire si facilement, ma chérie. » railla Charlie en prenant une chaise. Je mordis ma lèvre et levai les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dis-je innocemment.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » se moqua Charlie.

Je fis la moue et m'éloignai de lui, le laissant se moquer de moi. C'était un tel crétin parfois. Il avait de la chance que je l'aimais. Je m'avançai et trouvai une place sur le côté du terrain d'où je pourrais tout voir. Edward arriva en courant juste au moment où Charlie me rattrapait.

« Edward, comment ça va ? » demanda Charlie, lui tapant le dos avec sa main blessée. « Putain, ça fait mal. »

« Papa, il y a des enfants ici. » sifflai-je en le fixant méchamment.

« Oh, désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait à la main, Charlie ? » le questionna Edward.

« Rien. » marmonna-t-il. « Alors, est-ce que les garçons sont prêts pour le match ? »

« Je crois que oui. » sourit Edward en hochant la tête. Il me regarda et son sourire se fit plus grand. Mon père le remarqua lui aussi. « Je suppose que je te vois tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord. » dis-je en rougissant. « Dis à Anthony de s'amuser. »

« Bien. » rigola Edward.

Il me sourit encore une fois avant de partir en courant pour retrouver Emmett, Jasper, Anthony, Alex, Anna et le reste de l'équipe qui attendaient. Je me tournai, ignorant une fois de plus le visage de mon père et défis ma chaise.

« Hey, Bella. » gloussa Alice. Je levai la tête alors qu'elle approchait, Ivy dans un bras et une chaise dans l'autre. « Charlie, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à votre main ? »

« Rien. » ronchonna-t-il. « Qui est cette petite ? »

« C'est la fille d'Alice, Ivy. » souris-je. Je pris le bébé contre moi quand elle me tendit les bras. « Elle est pas adorable ? »

« C'est une beauté, ça c'est sûr. » rigola doucement Charlie en lui prenant la main. Ivy l'observa pendant un instant puis lui tendit les bras. « Oh, regardez ça. Elle a déjà très bon goût. » railla-t-il prenant le petit bébé aux cheveux noirs de mes bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est intelligente. »

« C'est ça. » grognai-je.

« Bonjour Bella. » sourit Esmée alors que Carlisle et elle se joignaient à nous. Elle regarda Charlie puis moi. « Est-ce que c'est le Grand-Père ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que les gens n'arrêtent pas de te demander ça ? » râla Charlie. « Tu as encore parlé dans mon dos ? »

« Non, Papa, je dis toujours tout devant toi. » raillai-je. « Alex leur parlait de toi au dîner l'autre soir. Voici Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, les grand-parents d'Anthony. Carlisle, Esmée, voici mon père, Charlie. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » sourit Charlie en leur faisant un signe de sa main blessée.

« Nous de même Charlie. » répondit Esmée. « Qu'avez-vous fait à votre main ? »

« Rien. » marmonna Charlie.

« Il s'est brûlé. » dis-je en le fixant méchamment. « Est-ce qu'il est allé voir le médecin ? Non, parce qu'il est trop borné. »

« Même pas vrai. » grogna Charlie en rendant Ivy à Alice. Il se tourna vers moi. « Alors, quand est-ce que tu as dîné avec Carlisle et Esmée, Bella ? »

« Le match va commencer. » marmonnai-je en m'asseyant.

« Bella. » insita Charlie en prenant la place à côté de moi. Je soupirai et le regardai. « Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose que tu devrais me dire ? »

« Non. » souris-je. « Non, il n'y a rien mais puisque je peux sentir Alice vibrer d'excitation jusqu'ici... »

« C'est faux. » râla Alice. Je la regardai. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « D'accord, peut-être que oui mais c'est vraiment génial Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? » pleurnicha Charlie. « Tout le monde ici connaît le secret sauf moi. »

« Est-ce que tu pleurniches ? » demandai-je. « Tu sais, Alex pleurniche beaucoup ces derniers temps, je me demande de qui est-ce qu'il tient ça ? Oh et sans oublier la moue que quelqu'un lui a appris. Ou comment supplier. J'en avais presque oublier les supplications. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Bella. » marmonna Charlie. J'entendais Esmée, Carlisle et Alice rigoler autour de nous.

« Hey, Bella. » lancèrent Angela et Kate en se joignant à nous. « J'ai entendu dire qu'Edward et toi êtes sortis ensemble la semaine dernière. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Sur ces quelques mots, je sentis que mon père se mit à me fixer. Je m'éclaircis la gorges et gardai mon regard loin du sien pour répondre. « Nous sommes allés sur la jetée pour nous promener. »

« Emmett nous a dit que vous sortiez ensemble maintenant. » sourit Kate. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oh, regardez, le match commence. » dit Esmée en me lançant un regard.

Je lui fis ce que j'espérais être un sourire reconnaissant avant de tourner mon attention sur le terrain. Mais bon, je ne connaissais pas grand chose sur le football à part qu'on ne pouvait pas utiliser ses mains et qu'il fallait beaucoup courir. Le match commença et l'équipe des garçons remonta le terrain avec le ballon, vers le but pour marquer un point. Anthony faisait remonter la balle. Il se tourna et la passa à Alex qui à son tour la passa à Elliott. Ce dernier remonta un peu mais l'autre équipe la récupéra.

Le jeu continua comme ça pendant la première partie du match. Juste avant la pause, Anthony prit le ballon et marqua le premier but. Alex vint en courant vers lui et lui tapa dans la main alors que tous les parents l'acclamaient.

« BIEN JOUÉ, ANTHONY ! » criai-je en sautant sur place.

Il me regarda avec un grand sourire au visage. Il me fit un petit signe de la main avant de partir en courant vers Edward qui lui fit un gros câlin. Puisque nous étions presque à la mi-temps, j'allai à ma voiture pour récupérer les encas que j'avais fait pour eux. Je venais de refermer le coffre quand je vis Charlie appuyé contre ma voiture, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« D'accord, balance. » soupirai-je en posant la petit glacière par terre. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Quand est-ce que tu allais me dire pour Edward et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonnai-je. « C'est nouveau. »

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ? » me questionna Charlie.

« Oui, et Anthony aussi. » répondis-je doucement. Je m'appuyai contre la voiture à côté de lui. « Alex l'aime, Papa. »

« Mais ? » continua-t-il. Je lui souris.

« Mais j'ai peur. » admis-je. « Je ne sais plus comment on fait pour sortir avec quelqu'un, Papa. »

« Fais juste un pas à la fois et écoute ton coeur, ma chérie. » sourit mon père. « Si ça t'intéresse, je suis heureux pour toi. Tu étais seule depuis tellement longtemps. Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire. »

« J'aime ça moi aussi. » rigolai-je en prenant la glacière.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » lança-t-il alors que nous partions vers le terrain.

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je.

« Est-ce que la famille d'Edward est toujours si... » commença-t-il. Il s'arrêta pour trouver ses mots.

« Ostentatoire ? » demandai-je.

« Exactement. » soupira-t-il.

« Oui, mais on s'y habitue. » rigolai-je. « Crois-moi, ils sont plutôt calmes là. »

« Oh bon sang. » marmonna Charlie. « Que dieu nous vienne en aide. »

Je rigolai alors que nous rejoignions nos places. À la première mi-temps, j'amenai la glacière à l'équipe. Je sortis les gâteaux faits maison que j'avais préparé pour eux et leur donnai aussi une petite boîte de jus chacun. Emmett, Jasper, Ben et Garrett étaient partis rejoindre leur femme, laissant Edward seul avec les gamins.

« Bella, assis-toi à côté de moi. » insista Anthony, me tirant là où Edward et Alex était assis. Je m'installai sur le sol à côté d'eux.

« Tiens, un gâteau pour le coach. » souris-je en tendant un cookie à Edward.

« Merci. » répondit-il en le prenant. « Est-ce que ma famille se tient bien là-bas ? »

« En gros. » rigolai-je en les regardant. Carlisle regardait la main de Charlie en secouant la tête. Charlie fronçait les sourcils. « Je crois que ton père est en train de faire la leçon au mien pour ne pas être allé à l'hôpital pour sa blessure. »

« Sans doute. » rit-il doucement.

« Maman, est-ce que tu m'as vu taper dans le ballon ? » demanda Alex en sautillant sur place.

« Oui. » rigolai-je. « Tu étais super ! Toi aussi, Anthony. C'était un but génial. »

« Merci, Bella. » sourit Anthony. Son visage était couvert de chocolat.

« Anthony, tu as du chocolat partout sur la figure. » rigola doucement Edward. Il tendit la main et lui essuya le visage.

« Papa, arrête. » grogna Anthony en reculant. Il grimpa sur mes genoux. « Protège-moi, Bella. »

« Je te tiens Anthony. » répondis-je en l'entourant de mes bras.

« Donne-moi le garçon. » grogna Edward en crapahutant vers nous. Alex rigola, se leva et sauta sur le dos d'Edward.

« Donne-nous le garçon et personne ne sera blessé. » rigola Alex.

« Jamais. » lançai-je. Je me levai et me mis à courir, Anthony enveloppé autour de moi. J'étais morte de rire.

« J'te tiens. » cria Edward en passant ses bras autour de nous. Il nous fit tomber. Alex était toujours sur son dos. Il rigolait presque autant qu'Anthony et moi.

« Yo, Eddie. » beugla Emmett. Edward grogna et tourna la tête vers le reste de l'équipe. « Arrête de jouer avec ta copine et reprenons le match. »

« J'arrive. » lança Edward en réponse. Il nous regarda les garçons et moi alors que nous étions allongés au sol. « C'est l'heure de plus de foot. »

« Ouais ! » s'enthousiasmèrent Alex et Anthony en se relevant. Ils coururent vers leur équipe.

Edward se leva et m'aida à me mettre debout. Il garda ma main dans la sienne alors que nous rejoignions les autres. Je ramassai les détritus et partis rejoindre Charlie qui était assis avec Esmée, Carlisle, Rose, Alice, Angela et Kate. Ils me sourirent tous alors que je m'asseyais. Je résistai à l'envie de rouler des yeux et me remis à regarder le match qui venait juste de reprendre.

« Bella ? » murmura Charlie. Je l'ignorai. « Bella ? »

« Quoi ? » marmonnai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Ça te va bien. » souffla-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je doucement.

« Ne lui dites pas, Charlie. » grogna Carlisle. Je le regardai. « Faites-là deviner. C'est ce que je fais à Edward. C'est plutôt drôle à regarder. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » me vexai-je.

« Ne dites rien. » chantonna Carlisle. Tout le monde rigolait avec eux. C'était très agaçant. « Vous le verrez bien assez tôt. Tous les deux. »

« Oh Carlisle. » rigola Charlie. Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et rigolait comme un fou. « Je vous aime bien. Vous avez du cran. »

« Vous agissez comme des débiles. » marmonnai-je en me levant.

Je les laissai assis à rire et cela les fit rire encore plus. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir de quoi Charlie ou même Carlisle parlaient. Connaissant mon père, ça pouvait être sur tout et rien. En ce qui concernait Carlisle, ce n'était pas vraiment différent. Je longeai les côtés du terrain tout en regardant Alex taper dans le ballon. Il s'arrêta et le passa à Anna. Elle lui sourit et partit de l'autre côté. Elle contourna deux défenseurs avant d'envoyer la balle dans le filet.

« ALLEZ ANNA ! » l'encourageai-je en sautant sur place.

Alex courut vers elle et l'enlaça. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Ben tourner rapidement la tête vers eux. C'était peut-être mon imagination mais il me sembla qu'il plissa les yeux en regard mon fils. Edward rigola et lui tapota l'épaule. Ben sembla se détendre un peu quand les gamins revinrent vers eux.

Le reste du match passa rapidement. L'autre équipe marqua un point juste avant la fin de la partie alors nous finîmes par gagner deux à un. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Ben et Garrett firent mettre les gamins en ligne et ils félicitèrent l'autre équipe. Puis ils formèrent un cercle serré. Je les entendis demander s'ils s'étaient amusés et les gosses crièrent que oui. Tous les coaches éclatèrent de rire et dirent que c'était ce qui était le plus important aujourd'hui. Ils dirent aux gamins qu'ils étaient fiers d'eux et leur rappelèrent que l'entraînement avant lieu mardi. Ils se séparèrent ensuite.

« Maman, tu as vu comment Anna a marqué ? » demanda Alex en sautillant jusqu'à moi. Il me sauta dans les bras et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille.

« Bien sûr que oui. » souris-je alors qu'Edward et Anthony nous rejoignaient. « C'était une super passe que tu lui as fait. Je suis tellement fière de toi. »

« Moi aussi ? » demanda Anthony. Je reposai Alex et m'agenouillai devant Anthony.

« Oui, mon coeur. » souris-je en l'attirant dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. « Je suis très fière de toi aussi. »

« Et voilà mes garçons. » beugla Charlie.

« Grand-Père ! » crièrent Alex et Anthony avant de sauter dans les bras de mon père. Il retint son grognement même si je le vis chanceler de quelques pas.

« Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis. » dit Charlie. « Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir vu jouer. »

« Est-ce que tu peux venir à la fête avec nous ? » demanda Alex en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure. Charlie grogna et me regarda. J'arquai un sourcil.

« Désolé, mon bouchon, mais je dois travailler cet après-midi. » dit Charlie en posant les garçons. « La ville s'effondrerait sans moi. »

« Ouais, personne pour manger tous ces donuts. » raillai-je. Charlie me lança un regard mauvais et je lui souris.

« Je vais plus que manger des donuts, Bella. » marmonna Charlie.

« Ouais, Maman. » me gronda Alex. « Il va aussi à la pêche. »

« Très bien, les garçons, je dois y aller. » soupira mon père en les enlaçant. « Je suis très fier de vous. »

« Merci, Grand-Père. » marmonnèrent-ils.

J'aidai Charlie à ramener nos chaises et ma glacière jusqu'à la voiture. Je l'enlaçai et lui tendis mes clefs. Il me regarda en arquant un sourcil.

« Ramène la voiture à la maison. » dis-je. « Alex et moi allons aller avec Edward à l'anniversaire d'Anna. Laisse juste les clefs dans la voiture. J'ai un double. »

« D'accord. » sourit Charlie. Il hocha la tête et puis regarda vers Edward et les garçons. « Ils sont bons pour toi, gamine. »

« Je sais. » marmonnai-je. « Merci d'être venu et s'il te plait, garde les mains propres. C'est vraiment pas beau. »

« Je ferai ça. » grogna Charlie en passant du côté conducteur de ma voiture. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Charlie monta et s'en alla. Je sentis Edward arriver derrière moi et il passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Je souris et posai mes mains sur les siennes.

« Tu es prête à aller à la fête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouaip'. » répondis-je en me tournant. Je passai mes bras sous les siens et entourai sa taille. « Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. » sourit Edward. « J'adore les regarder jouer. Ils se fichent de gagner ou de perdre à cet âge-là. C'est juste pour s'amuser. Tu as apprécié ton premier match de football ? »

« Oui. » rigolai-je. « Même mon père s'est moqué de moi et ta famille rigolait en me regardant. »

« Je suis désolé. » soupira-t-il. « Je vais leur dire d'arrêter. »

« C'est pas la peine. » souris-je. « C'est rien. »

« Papa, on peut y aller maintenant ? » râla Anthony. Edward me lança un regard avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon.

« Montez dans la voiture et attachez vos ceintures. » ordonna Edward.

Ils montèrent dans leur réhausseur et mirent leur ceinture. Edward m'ouvrit la porte et je me glissai dans la voiture. Il claqua la portière et passa rapidement de son côté. Il monta à son tour et nous partîmes pour Chuck E. Cheese.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se gara à côté du 4X4 d'Emmett et Rose. Nous descendîmes. Edward et moi prîmes les cadeaux pour Anna et suivîmes les garçons à l'intérieur. La femme à l'entrée tamponna nos mains et nous indiqua où se trouvait la fête. Nous entrâmes et je me figeai sur place.

« Bella ? » s'étonna Lauren Mallory.

* * *

Ouh ! _Cliffhanger_ ! C'est plutôt rare pour cette histoire... mais en voilà un ! ^^ Tant de possibilités...

Sinon, j'adore vraiment Carlisle dans ce chapitre, il a une façon d'agacer Bella que je trouve énorme n_n

N'oubliez pas, si ça vous dit, de laisser une review sur le chapitre ! Elles sont très appréciées dans le coin XD

Je vous retrouve très vite, prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je vous avais laissé sur un vilain cliffhanger et finalement, voilà la suite ;)

Mais avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des messages. Si tout va bien et que j'ai de la chance (^_^), grâce à vous, cette histoire devrait bientôt atteindre les 1000 reviews. _Je sais que les reviews ça ne fait pas tout mais c'est quand même cool XD _Je suis très heureuse de voir que vous aimez cette fiction mais je suis surtout heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer cette histoire de butterflybetty :)

J'ai déjà répondu quand je le pouvais par MP mais je voulais aussi remercier les revieweuses anonymes ! Un très grand merci à **Ilonka** _(La soirée sera plus agréable ;))_, **Lucy** _(Voilà la suite ! ^^)_, **Lau**_ (Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire :) Pour Ben, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il a prévu pour Alex ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;))_, **TeamEdward** _(Oui, c'est bien elle, en chair et en os ^^)_, **aussidagility** _(Le passé de Bella la rattrape...)_, **Anny34** _(Les Cullen sont fous mais c'est vrai que ça met du piment à l'histoire XD et Lauren débarque...) _et **Alicia**_ (Merci !)_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Voici donc la confrontation entre Bella et son passé... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi faire à ce moment-là. La seule personne que je n'étais pas préparée à voir se tenait à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Lauren n'avait pas changé en six ans, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui voletaient doucement dans son dos et de grands yeux bleus. Exactement comme ceux de Brody. Je serrai les épaules d'Alex et le ramenai tout contre moi. Les yeux de Lauren glissèrent sur mon fils et ils s'écarquillèrent.

« Bella. » dit Lauren en me regardant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je sèchement.

« Bella, qui est-ce ? » me questionna Edward. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille. Un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lauren. Elle le regarda méchamment.

« C'est Lauren. » marmonnai-je en levant la tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et passèrent d'elle à moi.

« Oh. » murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise. Son bras quitta mon corps. Je regardai à nouveau Lauren.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je une nouvelle fois.

« Tyler travaille pour Ben. » expliqua Lauren. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur mon fils. « On est venu à la fête d'Anna. Bella... »

« Non. » marmonnai-je. Je serrai Alex dans mes bras.

« Maman, qui c'est ça ? » me questionna Alex en la pointant du doigt. Lauren le regarda puis moi. Elle semblait me supplier.

« Elle s'appelle Lauren. » répondis-je. Ma voix tremblait alors que j'essayais de contrôler mes émotions. « Son mari travaille avec le Papa d'Anna. »

« Oh. » souffla Alex en quittant mes bras. Je tendis la main pour le rattraper mais il s'arrêta devant elle. « Je suis Alex. »

« Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, Alex. » dit Lauren. Sa lèvre tremblait. Elle leva la main comme si elle voulait lui prendre la sienne ou toucher sa joue mais elle la retira. Elle leva le regard vers moi. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Alex, pourquoi est-ce qu'Anthony, toi et moi, on irait pas apporter son cadeau à Anna ? » suggéra Edward en posant sa main dans mon dos.

« D'accord. » répondit Alex en prenant le cadeau que j'avais dans les mains.

Edward posa ses mains dans le dos des garçons et les entraîna vers là où se trouvait Anna. La famille d'Edward nous regardait Lauren et moi alors que nous nous fixions. Je me tournai et traversai la pièce. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi alors que je courais vers la sortie.

« Bella, s'il te plait. » me supplia Lauren en me suivant. Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers elle. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça avant. » pleurai-je. « Combien de fois est-ce qu'il t'a demandée d'arrêter de boire ? Pourquoi ce soir-là, Lauren ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » sanglota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son petit ventre de femme enceinte. « Je me pose cette question tous les jours et je ne sais pas. »

« CE N'EST PAS SUFFISANT ! » criai-je. Elle recula. J'inspirai profondément. « Tu étais ma meilleure amie, Lauren. La seule personne que je croyais avec toute mon âme. Il t'a suppliée un nombre incalculable de fois d'arrêter de boire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait pour lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » pleura-t-elle. « Je souhaiterais tellement changer les choses, Bella. »

« Pourquoi ce soir-là ? » demandai-je en secouant la tête. « Pourquoi la veille de notre mariage ? »

« Parce que j'étais jalouse. » hurla-t-elle. « Brody et toi aviez tout et vous me laissiez derrière. »

« On ne te laissait pas derrière. » dis-je. « On n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. »

« Si. » répondit-elle avec tristesse. « Brody était la seule famille qui me restait, Bella. Il m'a dit qu'après le mariage, je n'étais plus la bienvenue dans vos vies si je ne me reprenais pas. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui parce qu'il me volait ma meilleure amie. »

« Il s'inquiétait tellement pour toi. » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. « Ça lui faisait mal de te voir te saouler comme ils le faisaient. »

« Je le savais mais je m'en fichais. » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Je vis avec cette culpabilité depuis six ans. »

« Ouais, bein, j'élève son fils toute seule. » marmonnai-je durement.

« C'était bête de dire ça. » murmura Lauren. « Je suis désolée. »

Pendant un moment, ni Lauren ni moi ne dîmes quoi que ce soit. Je m'appuyai sur le pilier en face d'elle et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Le vent souffla et j'aurais pu jurer entendre la voix de Brody._ Elle a assez souffert. Pardonne-lui._ Je posai ma main sur ma bouche pour retenir mon sanglot. Il avait raison. Je savais qu'il avait raison. J'avais rejeté ma colère sur elle pendant tellement longtemps. Comment tout abandonner d'un seul coup ?

« Il est tellement beau. » souffla Lauren. Je braquai mes yeux sur elle. « Alex, je veux dire. Il ressemble vraiment à Brody. »

« Il agit comme lui, aussi. » pleurai-je. « C'est un petit garçon incroyable. Tellement doux et aimant. »

« J'ai pu le voir. » murmura Lauren.

« Lauren, je... » Je secouai la tête et inspirai profondément. « J'ai juste besoin de temps. Je ne dis pas que tu ne pourras jamais le revoir. Je... J'ai juste besoin de temps pour gérer tout ça. »

« D'accord. » répondit-elle rapidement. « Je peux te laisser du temps. C'est juste que... Tu me manques vraiment, Bella. »

« Toi aussi. » murmurai-je alors que la porte du Chuck E. Cheese s'ouvrait. Lauren et moi nous retournâmes et vîmes un grand homme aux cheveux sombres qui se tenait là.

« Lauren, tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais bien. » répondit-elle. « J'arrive dans une minute. »

« D'accord. » dit-il en la fixant. Son regard passa sur moi puis il se tourna et rentra à l'intérieur. Je tournai la tête vers Lauren.

« C'était Tyler. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh. » murmurai-je.

« C'est un gars vraiment génial. » dit Lauren. « Il, hum, il m'a aidé à rester sobre et... Eh bien, je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans lui. »

« C'est génial. » soufflai-je doucement. « Bon, je devrais retourner à l'intérieur avant qu'Alex pense que je l'ai laissé ici ou un truc dans le genre. »

Lauren me suivit sans dire un mot. Quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce, Edward et Tyler levèrent la tête. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ma poitrine tout en me dirigeant vers Alex. Il était assis à côté d'Anna et souriait. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa tête. Lauren me regarda puis alla rejoindre Tyler. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Ty, on devrait y aller. » dit Lauren.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Tyler en me regardant puis elle.

« C'est Bella. » murmura Lauren. Tyler braqua ses yeux sur moi.

« D'accord. » dit Tyler. Il se tourna et regarda Ben. « Je te verrai lundi au boulot. »

« Ouais, ça marche. » répondit Ben en nous observant.

« Bon anniversaire, Anna. » lança Tyler en souriant à la petite fille aux cheveux sombres.

« Merci, Tyler. » rigola doucement Anna.

Lauren me regarda une dernière fois alors que Tyler et elle quittaient la pièce. Tout le monde les fixait. Je clignai des yeux pour retenir mes larmes et inspirai profondément avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Il ne dit rien. Il se pencha simplement et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Je savais qu'il comprenait à quel point ce moment avait été difficile pour moi.

« D'accord, bon, on devrait pas ouvrir quelques cadeaux ? » demanda Ben, brisant le silence.

« OUI ! » couina Anna.

Alors qu'Anna commençait à ouvrir ses cadeaux, je pris place à côté de mon fils et fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je savais que j'allais devoir le laisser vivre sa vie. Elle était le seule lien qui pouvait le rapprocher de son père et cela aurait été égoïste de la tenir éloignée de lui. C'était juste difficile de la laisser l'approcher. Est-ce qu'il m'aurait détesté de l'empêcher de le voir ? Cette seule pensée amena des larmes à mes yeux.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Edward en se penchant de manière à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas. » murmurai-je franchement. « Je suis tellement perdue. Je n'étais pas prête à la voir. »

« Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ? » demanda-t-il. Il raffermit la prise que son bras avait sur ma taille. Je lui souris et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

« Ça va. » murmurai-je. Je laissai mes yeux glisser sur Alex, Anthony, Anna, Elliott, Mattie et Sadie qui étaient en train de manger des morceaux du gâteau d'anniversaire Barbie. « Regarde, comme ils s'amusent. »

« Ils s'amusent. » répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe. Je sentis ses lèvres former un sourire quand Anthony se mit à rire à quelque chose qu'Alex venait de dire. « Apparemment, Alex est drôle. »

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. » rigolai-je doucement. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Je le regardai.

« Juste pour être là. » soufflai-je. « Pour avoir pris soin de mon fils pendant que je lui parlais. »

« De rien. » murmura-t-il. Il posa son front contre le mien. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? » le questionnai-je en plaçant ma main sur son genou.

« Pour m'avoir laissé faire. » murmura-t-il. « Pour me faire assez confiance pour que je m'occupe de lui pendant que tu prends soin de toi. »

« Edward. » soufflai-je. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Je sais. » dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. « Je sais, mon coeur. »

Je fermai les yeux et profitai du moment. Je le laissais s'installer dans mon coeur. Je savais sans aucun doute qu'il possédait mon coeur et plus encore. Edward glissa son doigt sur ma joue, rattrapant la larme qui s'était échappé. Comment avais-je réussi à trouver quelqu'un comme lui ?

« Maman, est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer maintenant ? » demanda Alex, brisant notre moment d'intimité. J'inspirai d'une façon tremblante en le regardant. Anthony et lui se tenaient devant nous. Ils avaient des grands sourires au visage.

« Bien sûr. » dis-je doucement. « Allons vous chercher des jetons. »

« Emmett va les amener. Il vous le doit bien. » intervint Esmée en se plaçant derrière les garçons. Elle leur donna un billet de dix dollars chacun. « Faites en sorte de gagner plein de tickets, mes chéris. »

« D'accord, Mamie. » répondirent-ils en coeur.

Alex et Anthony prirent la main d'Emmett et l'entraînèrent vers la salle de jeu. Je rigolai en voyant Emmett nous regarder avec un air terrifié sur le visage. Que ça lui serve de leçon pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait depuis notre rencontre.

« Je vais aller l'aider. » dit Edward en rigolant. « Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire faire. »

« Merci. » souris-je.

Edward déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres avant de suivre son frère hors de la pièce. Jasper, Garrett, Carlisle et Ben le suivirent, nous laissant entre femmes. Je souris et tournai la tête vers Esmée qui nous regardait en souriant elle aussi. J'aurais dû me sentir gênée qu'Edward me donne une preuve d'affection devant sa mère mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Rien. » répondit-elle en me souriant. « J'ai vraiment apprécié de rencontrer ton père ce matin. C'est un sacré personnage. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » rigolai-je en secouant la tête. « C'est un homme incroyable. J'ai de la chance d'avoir grandi avec lui. »

« Bella ? » lança Angela. Je la regardai. Elle approcha et s'assit sur la chaise libre d'Edward. « Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, je ne connais pas vraiment Lauren mais si elle a fait ou dit quelque chose... »

« Lauren est la tante d'Alex. » répondis-je doucement. « C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'enterrement du père d'Alex. Alex ne l'avait pas rencontré avant aujourd'hui. »

« Si j'avais su. » marmonna Angela en secouant la tête.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » dis-je.

« Quand même... »

« Je vais aller voir les garçons et Edward. » Je me levai brusquement. « Excusez-moi. »

Je sortis précipitamment de la pièce, laissant Esmée, Alice, Rose, Kate, Angela et Jessica. Peut-être que je réagissais de façon excessive mais j'étais fatiguée que ma vie soit le sujet de conversation de tout le monde. Oui j'avais des problèmes mais qui n'en avait pas de nos jours ? Je sortis de la salle de jeu et regardai autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je trouve Edward et les garçons.

Ils étaient devant le balle-trap. Edward se tenait derrière Alex. Il l'aidait à faire passer les balles dans les trous. Anthony était à côté d'eux. Il encourageait son meilleur ami et son père comme si ces derniers se battaient pour la médaille d'or aux Jeux Olympiques. C'était un des moments les plus doux de ma vie.

« Bien joué, Alex. » s'exclama Edward en enlaçant mon fils par derrière. « Regarde un peu tous ces tickets que tu as gagné ! »

« Il y en a au moins quinze. » s'enthousiasma Alex en récupérant ses tickets.

« Je paris qu'Anthony et moi, on pourrait faire mieux. » dis-je. Edward, Anthony et Alex se tournèrent et me regardèrent. J'arquai un sourcil en fixant le petit garçon aux cheveux auburn. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, Anthony ? »

« Oh, ouais, on va trop gérer. » rigola-t-il. Il me tendit son poing et je le tapai avec le mien.

« On dirait bien un pari. » railla Edward en me tendant un jeton. « Bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

Je laissai Anthony mettre le jeton. La balle roula vers nous et il se plaça devant moi. Une fois qu'il eut la balle en main, je tirai sur son bras et l'aidai à lancer. La balle roula et tomba dans un trou, nous faisant gagner cinq milles points. Anthony sauta sur place en rigolant et je regardai Edward. Il semblait surpris.

« C'était bien ? » demandai-je en faisant l'innocente. Edward plissa les yeux avant de regarder Alex.

« Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir. » dit-il.

« Je crois aussi. » acquiesça Alex. Il leva les yeux vers Edward. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que je crois que ta Maman nous a piégé. » expliqua Edward.

« Oh. » fit Alex en me regardant. « Ce n'était pas très gentil, Maman. »

« Tous les moyens sont bon au balle-trap, mon très cher fils. » souris-je.

« C'est ça. » marmonna-t-il.

Anthony prit une autre balle et une fois de plus, je l'aidai à lancer. Elle tomba dans le trou qui valait le plus de points. Nous fîmes cela neuf fois, touchant le trou à trois milles points, celui à quatre milles points et celui à mille points. Quand nous eûmes lancé notre derrière balle, nous reculâmes et observâmes les tickets sortirent. Il devait y en avoir au moins trente.

« Whoa, vous avez vu tout ça. » s'exclama Anthony en les attrapant. Alex se vexa et me lança un regard mauvais.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je. « Je vais t'aider toi aussi, petit bêta. »

« Ouais ! » s'enthousiasma Alex.

Edward rigola en me tendant un autre jeton. Alex prit la place d'Anthony devant moi. Il prit la première balle et je l'aidai à la lancer. Elle tomba directement dans le trou à dix milles points. Anthony et Edward nous félicitèrent alors qu'Alex passait ses bras autour de moi pour m'enlacer.

Nous continuâmes à lancer des balles et finîmes par gagner le même nombre de tickets qu'Anthony et moi. Edward et moi divisâmes ce qui restait de jetons et nous aidâmes les garçons à gagner autant de tickets que possible. C'était génial. Nous rigolions et sourions. Nous nous encouragions. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis très longtemps.

Anthony et moi venions de terminer une partie d'un jeu où il fallait taper sur la tête d'un hérisson avec un marteau quand je levai la tête et vis qu'Edward m'observait. Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges et il se tourna vers Alex pour finir le jeu auquel ils étaient en train de jouer. Je me sentis rougir à mon tour et recentrai mon attention sur Anthony.

Quand nous eûmes fini de jouer tous nos jetons, Alex et Anthony avaient gagné au moins six cents tickets à eux deux. Edward et moi mîmes tous les tickets dans la machine à tickets, comme elle était très justement nommée et amenâmes les garçons au comptoir pour qu'ils puissent choisir leurs prix. Il leur fallut un moment mais ils finir par prendre les ballons de foot Chuck E. Cheese.

« Est-ce que tu es prête à y aller ? » demanda Edward en me regardant. « Je crois que les garçons sont fatigués. »

« Plus que prête. » souris-je.

Edward et moi retournâmes dans la salle de fête et remerciâmes Angela et Ben pour nous avoir invité. Ils semblaient tous deux ne pas savoir comment agir avec moi mais je décidai de les ignorer. Aujourd'hui avait été très chargé émotionnellement parlant et je ne voulais pas ajouter autre chose à ça. Anna nous remercia une nouvelle fois pour la mallette d'arts que nous lui avions offerte, puis elle dit à Alex qu'elle le verrait à l'école. J'aurais pu jurer que mon fils avait rougi en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire.

« Alex. » dit Ben. Mon fils leva la tête vers lui. « Traite bien ma fille. »

« Papa. » gémit Anna en levant les mains. Derrière Ben, je vis Angela qui secouait la tête en riant, comme tout le monde. Surtout Carlisle et Esmée. « Tu me mets mal à l'aise. »

« Je le ferai, monsieur. » répondit sérieusement Alex. J'avais très envie de rouler des yeux en voyant mon petit Casanova mais je ne le fis pas.

« D'accord, on s'en va. » rigolai-je. « Merci encore. »

Edward et moi emmenâmes les garçons à la voiture et les installâmes à l'intérieur. Edward rigolait toujours silencieusement à cause du comportement de Ben et de sa confrontation avec un petit garçon de cinq ans. Ben était le père d'une petite fille qui grandissait sous ses yeux. Ça devait être aussi difficile pour lui de regarder Anna grandir que ça l'était pour moi avec Alex.

Quand Edward se gara dans l'allée de ma maison, les garçons s'étaient déjà endormis à l'arrière. Je fis signe à Edward d'emmener Anthony à l'intérieur. Nous allongeâmes les garçons dans la chambre d'Alex et refermâmes doucement la porte derrière nous. Nous redescendîmes au salon.

« Est-ce que tu veux du café ? » demandai-je en regardant Edward.

« Non, je suis déjà trop énervé. » sourit-il. « Mais je prendrais bien un peu d'eau. »

« D'accord. »

J'allai dans la cuisine et pris deux bouteilles d'eau. Je revins au salon et retirai mes chaussures avant de m'installer sur le canapé à côté d'Edward. Il prit son eau et me remercia avant d'en boire une grande gorgée.

« Tu veux parler d'elle ? » demanda-t-il en me rapprochant de son corps.

« Ses parents étaient alcooliques. » dis-je en levant la tête vers lui. « Brody avait seize ans quand Lauren et lui ont emménagé chez sa grand-mère à Forks. Leurs parents se disputaient et les choses avaient mal tourné. Son père a frappé leur mère, et elle a appelé la police. Ils ont tous les deux finis en prison. Brody ne buvait jamais parce qu'il avait peur d'être comme eux. Mais Lauren, elle buvait comme un trou. Il la suppliait d'arrêter. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait trop pour la laisser se tuer comme ça mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. » expliquai-je. « Quand elle a appelé cette nuit-là, je lui ai demandé de ne pas y aller. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était égoïste mais il m'a répondue que c'était sa soeur. Qu'elle avait besoin de lui. »

Je fis une pause, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Edward ne dit rien. Il m'écoutait divaguer. Il fit juste courir ses doigts sur mon bras. « Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici. J'avais envie d'emmener Alex et de m'enfuir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas parce que je savais que Brody aurait voulu qu'il la connaisse et je... Je voulais lui laisser une chance mais... »

« Tu n'as pas à prendre une décision ce soir. » murmura Edward en m'embrassant le dessus de la tête.

« Je sais. » soufflai-je. « Edward. »

« Ouais ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai vraiment faim. » répondis-je. Edward se mit à rire. Je me redressai et le regardai. « Je suis sérieuse. La pizza et le gâteau n'étaient pas suffisants. »

« J'ai faim moi aussi. » sourit-il. « Et si on commandait chinois ? C'est pour moi, bien sûr. »

« D'accord. » marmonnai-je. « Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paye. »

« Marché conclu. » dit-il. Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

Edward et moi passâmes le reste de la soirée à manger notre dîner et à regarder des films. Les garçons étaient tellement crevés qu'ils ne se réveillèrent pas pour le dîner. Je suppose qu'un match de foot plus une fête d'anniversaire au Chuck E. Cheese étaient plutôt épuisants. Pendant le deuxième film qu'Edward et moi avions mis, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

* * *

Hmm... Un chapitre chargé je trouve... C'était triste _(Lauren, l'histoire de Brody...)_ mais en même temps, les enfants et Ben étaient vraiment très drôles XD Le pauvre, il s'en remet toujours pas ^^

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, Bella s'endort bien pour la première fois dans les bras d'Edward *soupir* ^^ Alors, d'après vous, il sera toujours là le lendemain matin ou pas ? Il y a peut-être du rapprochement dans l'air... ;)

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé, comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laisser un message après le_ bip sonore_, et un interlocuteur vous rappelera ^^

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Quoi ! Une deuxième mise à jour en moins d'une semaine ? Ouais, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive ^^ Vous êtes vraiment super gentilles avec moi alors puisque vous aimez cette histoire, j'ai eu envie de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre ;)

J'ai répondu à tout le monde par MP _(Je m'amuse beaucoup à remplir vos boîtes mails ces derniers temps XD)_ mais je voudrais aussi grandement remercier les revieweuses sans compte ! C'est à dire, un grand merci à **Ilonka**_ (Lol ^^ Ben panique...)_, **Martine16** _(C'est vrai que c'était un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur... Des petits moments de vie :))_, **Alicia** _(Mdr Souvent, j'attends qu'une histoire soit terminée pour la commencer ^^ mais promis, je vais aussi vite que je peux ;))_, **Anny34** _(Après tout, c'est le titre de la fiction... "Saisir sa chance" ^^ alors peut-être qu'elle devrait pardonner :))_, **be** _(Euh ? Bein, je pense que Bella doit tourner la page et pour ça il faut qu'elle oublie sa rancune alors quelque part, il faut qu'elle pardonne à Lauren...)_, **larsand**_ (Peut-être ;))_, **Lau** _(De toute façon, si Lauren veut se faire pardonner, il va falloir qu'elle fasse ses preuves ^^) _et **Lucy**_ (Ah jalousie quand tu nous tiens XD Lauren est un peu gonflé quand même ^^) _!

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

C'est un chapitre très attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous..._ (Je le sais, je lis vos messages ^^)_ Il fait avancer l'histoire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

* * *

Edward POV

Quand je me réveillai le dimanche matin, la première chose que je réalisais c'est que je n'étais pas dans mon lit. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre que j'avais dormi sur le canapé de Bella. Puis je me souvins qu'elle s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je n'avais pas pu supporter l'idée de la laisser alors je l'avais tenu contre moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. J'aurais pu m'habituer à ça, mais peut-être pas sur le canapé.

La seconde chose que je réalisais c'était qu'une délicieuse odeur de bacon parfumée la maison. J'en eus l'eau à la bouche. Je me levai et m'étirai. Ouais, j'étais définitivement pas fan du canapé pour la nuit. Je traversai la pièce et m'arrêtai en voyant ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Bella avait fait grimper Alex et Anthony sur des chaises à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait cuire le bacon. Ils portaient tous les deux des tabliers qui leur tombaient plus bas que leurs pieds. Anthony souriait et avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Bella. Cela me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Y'a quelque chose qui sent bon ici. » dis-je en souriant. Ils se tournèrent pour me regarder. Un sourire s'étala sur chacun de leur beau visage.

« Bella nous laisse l'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner. » m'expliqua Anthony.

« C'est ce que je vois. » rigolai-je.

« Bon, on a besoin d'assiettes et de couverts. » ordonna-t-elle en regardant les garçons. Ils rigolèrent et sautèrent de leur chaise pour aller attraper ce dont nous avions besoin. Je m'approchai de Bella et glissai mes bras autour de sa taille. J'embrassai sa joue.

« Bonjour. » murmurai-je.

« B'jour. » souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ils s'embrassent beaucoup. » commenta Alex. Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire en nous séparant. Nous regardâmes les garçons.

« Je sais. » soupira Anthony en posant les fourchettes sur la table. « Tatie Ali dit que c'est parce qu'ils sont amoureux. Moi, je crois qu'en fait, ils aiment juste s'embrasser. »

« Moi aussi. » acquiesça Alex. Bella rigola en silence mais j'avais remarqué que ses joues avaient légèrement viré au rouge. C'était délicieux.

« Bon, qui a faim ? » demanda Bella en souriant.

« MOI ! » crièrent-ils tous les deux.

« D'accord, arrêtez de crier et asseyez-vous. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

J'aidai les garçons à s'installer sur leur chaise autour de la table pendant que Bella apportait des assiettes de bacon, de saucisses, d'oeufs et de gâteaux. Nous servîmes du lait aux garçons et j'attrapai le café pour nous avant de me joindre à eux. Bella et moi donnâmes leur assiette aux garçons puis nous nous servîmes. Je pris un morceau de bacon et en mangeai une grosse bouchée.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est le meilleur bacon que j'ai jamais mangé. » dis-je en la regardant. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dessus ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas. » chantonna-t-elle. « C'est un secret. »

« Ça te ferait changer d'avis si je te suppliais ou si je faisais la moue ? » demandai-je en faisant un grand sourire. « Je ne suis pas trop fier pour te supplier. »

« Ça ne changerait rien. » rigola-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Et zut. » soupirai-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Les garçons étaient trop occupés à fourrer de la nourriture dans leur bouche pour faire attention à nous. Mais en même temps, ils n'avaient pas dîner la veille. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, ils nous demandèrent s'ils pouvaient aller jouer dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison. Bella et moi leur répondîmes que oui et ils partirent rapidement, refermant la porte derrière eux. Je rigolai en buvant une gorgée de mon café.

« Tu vas bien ce matin ? » demandai-je en lui prenant la main.

« Ouais. » dit-elle doucement. Elle me regarda. « Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire à propos de Lauren. »

« Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de lui reparler, sans qu'Alex soit là et tu verras comment ça se passe. » suggérai-je.

« Peut-être. » sourit Bella. « Tu as bien dormi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être très à l'aise sur le canapé. »

« Je vais bien. » la rassurai-je. « Mais je ne t'ai pas senti te lever. »

« Ouais. J'étais en train de me réveiller quand j'ai entendu les deux petites crapules rigoler. J'ai trouvé nos garçons juste devant nous, un sourire au visage. » sourit Bella. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à ne pas les entendre. »

« J'aime quand tu dis ça. » marmonnai-je.

« Dire quoi ? » lança-t-elle.

« Quand tu les appelles nos garçons. » souris-je. « Tu ne dis ton fils et mon fils. Tu les appelles nos garçons. Je sais pas. J'aime ça. »

« Oh. » souffla Bella en rougissant légèrement. « J'aime ça, moi aussi. »

Bella leva les yeux vers moi. Elle était tellement belle. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, prenant son visage en coupe. Elle s'appuya contre ma main, ouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Je tendis les bras et l'attirai sur mes genoux. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches alors que ses jambes passaient de chaque côté de mon corps. Je la ramenai contre moi. Ma queue était dure comme la pierre. Je savais que Bella pouvait me sentir à travers nos jeans. Elle commença à bouger les hanches d'avant en arrière, créant une friction incroyable entre nous.

« Bella. » soufflai-je en faisant glisser mes mains pour l'aider à bouger. Je poussai mes hanches à sa rencontre.

« Edward. » haleta-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Elle ramena ma tête vers elle et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de gémir contre sa bouche. Elle plongea sa langue dans ma cavité et nous nous battîmes pour avoir le dessus alors qu'elle bougeait de plus en plus vite sur moi. Mon membre était tellement dur qu'il frémissait et me suppliait de le libérer. Bella écarta ses lèvres des miennes et plongea son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

« Edward. » gémit-elle en tremblant contre moi. La sensation de son souffle contre mon cou suffit à me faire basculer. J'agrippai fermement ses hanches et la tins contre moi alors que mon orgasme m'enveloppait.

« Putain. » murmurai-je en laissant tomber ma tête sur son épaule.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Bella et moi restâmes ainsi, elle sur mes genoux et mes mains sur sa taille. Lentement, nos respirations se calmèrent et je la lâchai un peu. Elle se redressa et me regarda. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi lui dire. Bien que c'était incroyable et que je ne regrettais pas ce que nous venions de faire, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers.

« Bella... »

« C'était incroyable. » murmura-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre. « Je n'avais jamais... c'était juste wow. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu que ça arrive. » soufflai-je en reposant ma tête sur son épaule. « Je te respecte tellement mais ce n'était pas comme si... »

« Hey, je sais. » intervint-elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Je levai les yeux vers elle. « Edward, je ne regrette pas. Je sais qu'on n'est pas encore prêt pour... tout mais... c'était juste... comme je le disais wow et je ne dirais pas non pour le refaire. »

« T'es une vraie petite diablesse. » grognai-je. Bella rigola doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« On ne m'a jamais traité de diablesse avant. » railla-t-elle. « J'aime bien ça. »

« Bella. » gémis-je en fermant les yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. » rigola-t-elle en se levant. « Mais, j'ai soudainement besoin d'une douche. »

« Ça ne m'aide pas. » marmonnai-je.

« Je sais. » Elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je grognai et la ramenai sur mes genoux. Elle couina et me repoussa. J'allai dans la salle de bain et me nettoyai autant que possible pendant qu'elle allait se changer dans sa chambre. J'aurais dû prendre Anthony avec moi pour rentrer à la maison mais je n'étais pas prêt à les laisser Alex et elle. Ils nous possédaient Anthony et moi et ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout.

Je revins dans la cuisine et me mis à ramasser la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella arriva et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle embrassa le milieu de mon dos. Elle et moi nous occupâmes des assiettes et puis vérifiâmes que les garçons allaient bien puis nous passâmes le reste de la matinée à traîner dans le salon. Je regardais la télé pendant qu'elle lisait le journal tout en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Ses doigts étaient incroyables sur mon cuir chevelu. Juste avant midi, les garçons rentrèrent dans la maison, ils étaient trempés comme des soupes. Bella se leva d'un bond et attrapa des serviettes dans le sèche linge avant d'envelopper les garçons avec.

« Il commence à pleuvoir. » dit Anthony. « On a essayé de rentrer à temps mais on a pas réussi. »

« C'est pas grave. » sourit Bella. « Vous avez froids ? »

« Un peu. » répondit Alex en tremblant. Bella me regarda.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais préparer des chocolats chauds pendant que je leur mets des vêtements secs ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » lançai-je en lui souriant. « Est-ce que tu as des marshmallows ? »

« Oui, dans le même placard que les épices. » dit-elle en se levant.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et posai la bouilloire à thé argenté sur le gaz pendant que Bella et les garçons allaient à l'étage. Je trouvai les mugs, le chocolat chaud et les marshmallows puis préparai le tout. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir bien chauds dans leur pantalon de survêtement, leur t-shirt et leurs chaussettes, qui appartenaient tous à Alex. Ils s'installèrent à table pendant que je leur servais leur chocolat chaud et que Bella leur faisait chacun un sandwich.

« Mmmm, c'est bon, Edward. » dit Alex en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Sa lèvre supérieure était couverte de marshmallows et de chocolat mélangés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu sais faire ça alors que tu brûles tout ? » me demanda Anthony.

« Je ne brûle pas tout. » me vexai-je. « Je t'ai fait des toasts hier matin. »

« Un côté était tout noir, Papa. » répliqua Anthony en me lança un regard mauvais. « Tu la couverts de gelée pour que je le vois pas. »

« Je croyais pas que tu l'avais vu. » marmonnai-je en sentant mes joues virer au rouge. Bella éclata de rire.

« Eh bein, si. » dit Anthony.

« Tu sais, Anthony. » commença Bella. « Quand j'étais petite, Grand-Père brûlait tout ce qu'il préparait. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Anthony.

« Ouaip'. » répondit-elle en hochant la tête. « Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai appris à cuisiner. Peut-être que tu devrais commencer à apprendre. »

« Nan. » Anthony haussa des épaules. « Je crois qu'on devrait dîner avec toi tous les soirs, comme ça tu pourrais cuisiner pour nous. »

« Anthony ! » m'exclamai-je en rigolant. « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que Bella cuisine tout le temps pour nous. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il en me suppliant du regard. « C'est pas ce que font les mamans ? »

« Oui. » intervint Bella. Elle tendit le bras et lui prit la main. « Je cuisinerai n'importe quand pour toi, mon coeur. »

« Merci, Bella. » sourit Anthony.

Je posai ma main dans le dos de Bella pour la remercier silencieusement. Les garçons terminèrent leur goûter et leur chocolat chaud avant d'aller dans le salon pour regarder un film. Je me levai et ramassai leur mug vide pour les laver. Une fois de plus, Bella s'approcha de moi et enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. Elle posa sa tête contre mon dos.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu es horriblement silencieux. »

« C'est juste que c'est dur. » murmurai-je. J'inspirai profondément et me tournai dans ses bras pour la regarder. « Il manque tellement de chose à ne pas avoir sa mère. Parfois, j'oublie à quel point c'est difficile pour lui. »

« Edward. » soupira Bella. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et essuya mes larmes.

« Je suis désolé. » marmonnai-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. « La dernière chose dont tu as envie c'est d'entendre parler d'elle. »

« Sarah est une grande partie de toi et une encore plus grande partie de ce merveilleux petit garçon, Edward. » dit-t-elle en me souriant. « Comment ne pas vouloir entendre parler d'une femme qui a donné sa vie pour son fils ? »

« Bella. » soufflai-je en posant mon front contre le sien. « Tu es vraiment une femme incroyable. »

« Non, je suis une maman. » murmura-t-elle. « Je pensais ce que je disais, Edward. Je cuisinerai pour lui. Je ferai tout ce qu'aurait fait sa mère. »

« Aime-le simplement. » dis-je.

« Je l'aime. » souffla-t-elle. « Vraiment beaucoup. »

« Merci. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai doucement. « Tu sais que j'aime Alex, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle doucement. « Je t'en suis reconnaissante, Edward. »

« Je suis reconnaissant de t'avoir dans ma vie. » souris-je en l'embrassant une fois de plus.

« Est-ce que vous allez continuer à vous embrasser ? » demanda Anthony. Je tournai la tête vers mon fils. Alex et lui se trouvaient dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. « Parce que vous pourriez regarder le film avec nous. »

« Ouais, vous vous embrasserez plus tard. » rigola Alex.

« Très bien, on arrive. » rit doucement Bella.

Bella et moi suivîmes les garçons au salon. Nous installâmes sur le canapé pendant qu'ils choisissaient le film. Camp Rock. Alex et Anthony s'assirent de l'autre côté du canapé et Bella se blottit contre moi. Je passai mon bras autour d'elle et la rapprochai autant que possible de moi. Les garçons étaient tellement dans le film qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras. Je la regardai et souris. Elle était tellement belle et j'étais complètement amoureux d'elle.

* * *

Ah ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'on avançait ! Et dans tous les sens du terme en plus ^^ Non seulement on a le droit à un rapprochement physique _(*ouhh*)_ mais en plus des sentiments sont mis sur le tapis... Ils y vont peut-être doucement mais c'est de plus en plus certain entre eux maintenant :)

Et que dire des garçons ? Ils sont trop kaaawaaaiiiii !_ *cri strident*_ ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, attendez-vous à rencontrer quelqu'un du passé qui pourrait bien mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Edward et Bella... Mystère et boule de gomme... Rendez-vous au prochain épisode !

N'oubliez pas si vous avez aimé_ (ou pas)_ et que vous avez le temps _(ou pas ^^)_ de laisser une trace de votre passage _*grand sourire innoncent*_ :D

Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bon... Parlons en toute franchise... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps, mais j'ai très envie de mettre des nouveaux chapitres à cette histoire et comme vous êtes à chaque fois plus nombreuse pour m'encourager et me pousser dans mon vice... J'ai tendance à céder à la tentation XD

Plus sérieusement, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des messages (J'espère d'ailleurs vous avoir toutes bien répondu :)) mais aussi, merci aux revieweuses sans compte ! Un grand merci à **Martine16**_ (Réponse en fin de chapitre ;))_, **Becem** _(Merci :))_, **TeamEdward**_ (Tu vas bientôt le savoir XD C'est vrai que Bella est une vraie maman autant pour son fils que pour le fils d'Edward)_, **isabella swan cullen addict** _(Ça veut dire "trop mignooooon" en Japonais XD Je suis une grande fan de drama et avec mes copines ont dit ça tout le temps ^^ C'est sûr que c'est plus rapide n_n En tout cas, merci beaucoup !)_, **PatiewSnows** _(Les garçons sont aussi adorables que leurs parents ^^ Oui, je dirais ça comme ça XD Merci !)_, **larsand**_ (C'est vrai que le lemon n'est plus très loin XD)_, **Alicia** _(Merci, merci, merci ! L'attente n'a pas été aussi horrible que ça ^^)_, **Rachel** _(Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ton message :) Je ne pense pas que tu es égoïste... Perso, je laisse pas non plus de reviews quand je lis ^^ Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sais jamais quoi dire alors... bein... je dis rien XD Du coup, je suis vraiment reconnaissante quand on me laisse des commentaires, alors vraiment merci :))_, **Ilonka**, **BleuZorra**, **Anny34**_ (C'est vrai que cette histoire mêle amour, humour et moment triste mais au moins ils se sont trouvés maintenant :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;))_, **karima** et **LuArte** _(Merci :) Hmm, c'est vrai qu'ils sont sur le point de former une belle famille et peut-être que cette épreuve à venir va les aider ;))_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Voici donc le chapitre dont je vous avais parlé... Attendez-vous à un petit couac :$ J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« Maman, elles sont où mes chaussures ? » cria Alex. Je roulai des yeux alors que je sautillais sur un pied pour essayer d'enfiler mes propres chaussures. Foutues talons.

« Est-ce que tu as regardé dans le salon ? » lançai-je en réponse.

« Oui. » cria-t-il. « Elles y sont pas. »

« D'accord, et dans la cuisine ? » demandai-je en descendant rapidement les marches.

Alex se tenait au milieu du salon. Il était complètement immobile et ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver ses chaussures. Je soupirai tout en allant à la cuisine. Je trouvai ses Nike rouges et blanches sous la table, exactement là où il les avait laissées la veille pendant le dîner. Parfois, je me disais que ce gamin aurait perdu sa tête si elle n'avait pas été fixée sur son corps. Je les ramassai et retournai dans le salon. Il était toujours au même endroit.

« Les voilà. » dis-je en les faisant tomber à ses pieds. « Dépêche-toi et enfile-les pour qu'on aille à l'école. »

« Je me dépêche. » marmonna-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol.

Je m'approchai et pris mon sac et mes clefs. Alex finit de mettre de ses chaussures et prit son cartable. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir qui se trouvait sur le mur du couloir, derrière la porte d'entrée, puis poussai Alex hors de la maison avant d'aller à la voiture. Je l'attachai et pris place derrière le volant. Nous partîmes alors pour l'école.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais vu Lauren à l'anniversaire d'Anna et je n'avais toujours pas décider ce que j'allais faire. Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. J'avais décidé, mais je n'avais encore rien fait. Je savais qu'Alex méritait d'avoir sa tante dans sa vie même si je n'étais pas très emballée à cette idée. Brody aurait voulu qu'il la connaisse et je devais laisser passer ma colère. C'était juste plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je me garai à côté de la Volvo argentée d'Edward. Alex et moi descendîmes de voiture en même temps qu'Edward et Anthony. Alex et Anthony partirent devant pendant qu'Edward m'attirait dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour. » murmura-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de ma taille. « Comment s'est passé ta soirée d'hier ? »

« Eh bien, après que j'ai parlé avec ce mec au téléphone. » commençai-je en le fixant. « J'ai super bien dormi. Et toi ? »

« Cette femme que je fréquente m'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit. » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

« Edward. » rigolai-je doucement en le repoussant. « Il y a des yeux innocents dans le coin. »

« Ouais, mes yeux ne peuvent pas le supporter. » se moqua Garrett en passant à côté de nous. Il traînait Mattie derrière lui. « Ma maman m'a jamais parlé des oiseaux et des abeilles. »

« C'est quoi les oiseaux et les abeilles, Papa ? » cria Mattie.

Garrett grogna et lui répondit de demander à sa mère. Edward et moi rigolions alors que nous les suivions. Alex et Anthony était appuyé contre le mur avec Anna. Ils discutaient pour savoir pourquoi Spiderman était plus cool que Superman. La petite Anna me rendit fière quand elle intervint et dit qu'elle trouvait que Superwoman était la meilleure d'entre tous. Même si je savais qu'Alex n'était pas d'accord avec elle, il ne lui dit rien.

Alice ouvrit la porte de sa classe et fit entrer les enfants. Edward et moi retournâmes à nos voitures. Nous nous trouvions entre sa voiture et la mienne. Il se colla contre moi et m'embrassa. Bon sang, cet homme me rendait folle et savait comment faire danser mon intimité.

« Edward. » haletai-je en éloignant mes lèvres des siennes. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de m'embrasser. Il fit simplement glisser sa bouche contre mon cou. « Oh mon dieu. Edward, il faut... que... j'y aille. »

« Non. » murmura-t-il en collant son corps au mien.

« Je... suis... obligée. » gémis-je en me rapprochant encore de lui. « J'ai un rendez-vous. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » grogna-t-il en reculant. « Je te vois plus tard. »

« D'accord. » murmurai-je.

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus avant de monter dans ma voiture. Edward m'observa alors que je quittais ma place de parking et m'éloignais de l'école. Cet homme me tuait. Je n'avais pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis six ans et mon intimité le suppliait de me toucher. À part notre petite séance de frottement et quelques caresses sur les vêtements, on avait pas fait grand chose d'autre et j'avais envie de plus. Bon sang, j'étais redevenue une adolescente bourrée d'hormones.

Douze minutes plus tard, je me garai dans le parking des Éditions Volturi. Je descendis de voiture et me dirigeai vers le bureau de mon éditrice, Tanya Denali. Je lui avais envoyé le résumé et les quatre premiers chapitres de mon essaie de vrai roman, comme Edward l'appelait. Elle m'avait téléphonée deux jours plus tard pour me dire de ramener mon cul dans son bureau. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais j'étais là.

« Il était temps que tu te ramènes ici. » railla Tanya quand je sortis de l'ascenseur. Elle était grande et mince. Une magnifique blonde vénitienne qui attirait l'attention de tous les hommes et de même quelques femmes qu'elle croisait.

« Patience, ma chère. » soupirai-je. « J'avais un petit garçon à déposer à l'école et il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses chaussures. »

« La patience c'est pas mon truc. » répondit-elle en haussant des épaules. Elle glissa son bras sous le mien. « Comment va ton petit chéri ? »

« Il a une petit-copine. » rigolai-je. Tanya eut le souffle coupé alors qu'elle me fixait.

« Il a cinq ans et une meilleure vie sociale que moi. » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Il y a quelque chose qui va pas. »

« Ouaip'. » grognai-je.

Tanya me guida jusqu'à son bureau et me poussa vers une des chaises en cuir qui se trouvaient devant. Elle ferma la porte derrière nous et fit le tour pour aller s'installer dans son fauteuil. Pendant quelques minutes, elle resta là à me fixer comme si elle essayait de résoudre un puzzle. C'était gênant et bizarre mais c'était de Tanya dont on parlait.

« Arrête de me fixer. » râlai-je.

« Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi. » souffla-t-elle. « Tu souris, tu ris. Tu commences à écrire un vrai livre au lieu des romans érotiques sans sexe que tu écris normalement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. » marmonnai-je en virant au rouge. Je savais que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Edward.

« Tu rougis. » m'accusa-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

Je fis la moue, refusant de lui répondre. Elle me fixa en plissant les yeux et je finis par céder. « Peut-être. » marmonnai-je.

« OH MON DIEU ! » cria-t-elle en rebondissant sur son fauteuil.

« Oh, arrête. » râlai-je alors qu'elle se mettait à taper dans ses mains.

« C'est tellement excitant ! » couina-t-elle. « Dis-moi tout sur lui. »

« On est pas censé parler du résumé et des chapitres que je t'ai envoyé ? » demandai-je.

« Non, il faut que tu me parles de l'homme qui a réussi à atteindre ton coeur de pierre. » soupira-t-elle d'un air rêveur. Je roulai des yeux. « Sérieusement, Isabella, c'est énorme. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais oublier Brody. »

« Je sais. » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, ne sois pas toute triste. » me supplia-t-elle. « Parle-moi de lui. »

« Il s'appelle Edward. » souris-je. « Il a un fils du même âge qu'Alex. Ils sont dans la même classe. Il est veuf. »

« Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il est du genre, vieux ? » grimaça Tanya.

« Non. » rigolai-je. « Il a vingt-neuf ans. »

« Oh, bien, c'est mieux, je suppose. » sourit-elle. « Dis m'en plus. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre. » dis-je. « On se voit depuis quelques semaines. Alex les aime tellement Anthony et lui. Anthony est un vrai petit coeur. »

« Tu l'aimes. » m'accusa-t-elle.

« Je viens de le rencontrer. » marmonnai-je en rougissant comme une tomate.

« Je m'en fiche. » rigola-t-elle. « Je te connaissais déjà à l'époque où tu n'étais rien de plus qu'une petite fille qui regardait son copain avec des yeux de biche. Et toi, mon écrivain de porno préférée, tu es amoureuse. »

« Je n'écris pas de porno. » me défendis-je. Elle arqua un sourcil. « C'est pas vrai ! »

Tanya ne dit rien. Elle se leva et alla vers sa bibliothèque chargée de livres. Elle en sortit le premier bouquin que j'avais écris et revins à son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et me regarda avant de commencer à lire.

« Elle ne pouvait pas nier les sentiments qui montaient en elle quand il la caressait. Marcy n'avait jamais été touchée par un homme auparavant et Cole mettait le feu à sa peau. Comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, il se pencha sur son corps partiellement vêtu. Il pressa son membre contre sa hanche. « Tu sens ce que tu me fais ? » demanda Cole en se collant encore plus à elle. Marcy arqua le dos et cria. « Oui, oui, touche-moi, aime-moi, fais-moi tienne. » Cole fit un grand sourire. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa cuisse ferme et bronzée jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son... »

« D'accord, je vois où tu veux en venir. » soupirai-je en laissant tomber ma tête de honte. « Je m'appelle Isabella et j'écris du porno. »

« Plus maintenant. » sourit Tanya. Je levai la tête. Elle avait posé mon livre et tenait mon résumé. « C'est génial, Isabella. C'est exactement ce que tu aurais dû écrire depuis toujours. »

« Tu trouves vraiment que c'est bon ? » demandai-je.

« Non. » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je trouve que c'est fantastique. Vu les quatre premiers chapitres que tu m'as envoyée, je sais que le reste sera incroyable. »

« J'étais tellement nerveuse. » soupirai-je en posant ma main sur mon coeur. « Tu sais à quel point c'est important d'écrire pour moi. »

« Je sais. » sourit-elle. « C'est pour ça que je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as attendu si longtemps pour écrire ça ? Je veux dire, c'est vraiment bon, Isabella. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Tu es ridicule. »

« Non. » insista Tanya. « J'ai donné ça à Aro, Isabella. »

« QUOI ? » hurlai-je en sautant de ma chaise. Je plaquai mes mains sur son bureau. « Comment est-ce que t'as pu faire ça sans me le demander avant ? »

« C'est mon travail. » répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle se pencha et appuya sur mon épaule pour me faire rasseoir. Je l'ignorai et continuai à faire les cents pas. Aro Volturi était les Éditions Volturi. La société était dans sa famille depuis trois générations et tout ceux qui travaillaient dans le monde littéraire voulaient qu'Aro Volturi lise leur travail. C'était comme demander à Picasso de jeter un coup d'oeil à votre peinture ou aux Beatles d'écouter votre musique. Il était aussi important que ça.

« Isabella, tu vas encore t'évanouir sur moi ? » demanda Tanya. Je ris de bon coeur avec elle.

« Non. » marmonnai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. J'arrêtai de marcher et la regarder. « Qu'est-ce qu'il en a pensé ? »

« Il a dit que c'était extraordinaire, ce sont ses mots. » sourit Tanya. Je me laissai retomber sur ma chaise et soupirai de soulagement.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, Tanya ? » lançai-je.

« Non. » rigola-t-elle avant de se rasseoir. Son ton devint sérieux. « Il en veut plus, Isabella. »

« Wow. » marmonnai-je. « Tant qu'on me met pas la pression, pas vrai ? »

« Hey, pas de pression. » dit Tanya en faisant le tour de son bureau. Elle prit place sur la chaise à côté de moi. Elle me prit la main. « Mais, ma chérie, Brody voudrait que tu le fasses. Et de ce que j'ai compris, Edward pense la même chose. »

« Je sais. » marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux. « Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement maintenant ? »

« Ce que tu faisais déjà. » sourit-elle. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue. « Il serait fier de toi, tu sais. Quand il m'a envoyée ton premier livre, il m'a dit que tu serais la prochaine grande auteur. Il avait raison. »

« Il m'a dit que c'était normal de tourner la page. » soufflai-je en levant les yeux vers elle. « Il est venu me voir en rêve et m'a dit que c'était bon. »

« Il a raison, Isabella. » sourit-elle en posant sa deuxième main sur nos mains jointes. « Il voudrait qu'Alex et toi soyez heureux. »

« Je sais. » marmonnai-je. Je m'éclaircis la gorge en me levant. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je t'appellerai bientôt. »

« D'accord et merci d'être venu aujourd'hui. » dit Tanya en m'enlaçant. « Fais un gros câlin à Alex pour moi. »

« D'accord. » rigolai-je. « Et merci. »

« De rien, je suppose. » sourit-elle.

Je retournai à ma voiture mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à la maison. Sans même le réaliser, je me retrouvai à conduire en direction de chez Edward. Je me garai dans son allée et me dirigeai vers le porche. Je sonnai et attendis qu'Edward vienne m'ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Ou du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. J'étais dos à la porte quand j'entendis cette dernière s'ouvrir.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » demanda une femme. Je me gelai sur place pendant une seconde avant de me retourner. Là dans l'entrée de la maison d'Edward se trouvait une femme aux cheveux roux frisés. Elle avait de grands yeux marron qui ressemblaient exactement à ceux d'Anthony. « Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Qui c'est Vic ? » demanda Edward en se glissant derrière elle.

Elle haussa des épaules « Je ne sais pas. » Elle se tourna et posa sa main sur son torse. « On dirait bien qu'elle a perdu sa voix, Eddie. »

La femme fit courir sa main sur le torse d'Edward avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

* * *

_*PaPaPam !*_ Mais qui est donc cette femme qui pelote Edward et fait bouillir le sang de Bella ? _(C'est moi :D euh non... XD)_ En tout cas, ça permet à Bella de réaliser qu'elle tient sans doute plus à son chéri qu'elle ne le pensait... ^^

Le prochain chapitre est un POV Edward qui mettra les choses au clair... à savoir si Bella acceptera de l'écouter...

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! J'espère que vous laisserez une trace de votre passage _(bein quoi ? *bat des cils* ^^)_ et enfin, j'espère vous retrouver très vite pour la suite !

Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

_*Musique angoissante*_ N'essayez pas de régler votre _ordinateur_... vous venez de rejoindre le marathon "**Taking Chances**"... Bienvenues ^^

Je crois bien que c'est le troisième (?) chapitres de cette semaine mais j'avoue que je me suis perdue dans mes comptes ^^ Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas le plus important ! Non, le plus important, c'est que je vous remercie toutes pour tous vos commentaires et votre participation :) Vous êtes tellement gentilles que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sur la fin du dernier chapitre comme ça pendant des plombes XD

J'ai répondu à tout le monde par MP mais je voudrais aussi dire merci à **karima** _(Salut ! Merci :) Je ne sais plus où tu m'avais posée la question mais pour te répondre, j'avoue que je ne connais pas de fictions RobSten... Je n'en lis pas en général... Je ne serais pas contre en traduire une si elle me plait donc on va dire que si je tombe dessus je le ferai ;))_, **Audrey** _(Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que le cliffhanger est pas terrible ^^ mais voilà la suite ;))_, **Ilonka** _(Merci :))_, **twlight-poison**_ (Il fallait bien que ça arrive ^^)_, **lili** _(Parce que c'est marrant pour les auteurs ^^ Voilà la suite ;))_, **VenusCapri** _(J'adore ta phrase blasée XD Bouge-toi Bella ^^)_, **TeamEdward** _(Elle arrive ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, nos amoureux vont avoir une bonne explication ;))_, **Martine16** _(Booouh ! Tricheuse ^^ Merci pour ton message ;))_, **miss45** _(Non, la mère d'Anthony s'appelle Sarah :))_, **Chris** _(Voilà la suite... J'espère que tu aimeras ;))_, **aussidagility**_ (Plutôt bonne ton idée ^^)_ et **ocenanny** _(Merci !)_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Vous voulez des explications pour le comportement d'Edward ? Eh bien, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte... ^^ J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Je regardais sa voiture s'éloigner. J'étais quasiment sûr que j'étais en train de devenir fou. Merde, je venais de la coincer contre sa voiture et je m'étais quasiment mis à me frotter contre elle devant l'école de nos enfants. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, putain ? J'étais redevenu un putain d'adolescent bourré d'hormones. C'était déjà assez assez grave que je fasse des rêves mouillés sur elle, maintenant, je me retrouvais à l'attaquer partout où nous allions.

Je soupirai et montai dans ma voiture pour rentrer à la maison. Mes rêves commençaient toujours au moment où Bella s'était installée sur mes genoux pour se frotter à moi. Je rêvais de la prendre dans toutes les pièces de ma maison, de sa maison, dans nos voitures, dans le parc. Ouais, il avait sérieusement quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez moi, putain.

Je me garai dans l'allée de ma maison. Mon ex-belle-soeur était assise sur le porche. Victoria était la petite soeur de Sarah, elle avait presque dix ans de moins qu'elle. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis l'enterrement de Sarah, quand son père, Christopher, m'avait informé qu'Anthony et moi ne faisions plus partis de la famille. À l'époque, Victoria avait à peine douze ans et elle avait été bouleversée par la mort de sa soeur. Je descendis de voiture et me dirigeai vers elle.

« Vic, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » demandai-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. « Pourquoi t'es pas à l'école ? »

« J'ai arrêté. » répondit-elle en me suivant à l'intérieur. Je la fixai d'un air sévère. « Oh, me regarde pas comme ça, Eddie. »

« Edward. » la corrigeai-je. « T'es en terminal. Comment t'as pu arrêter comme ça ? »

« Facile. » dit-elle en haussant des épaules. « Le connard que j'appelais mon père m'a foutu à la porte. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce vieil enfoiré t'a foutu à la porte ? »

« Eh bien. » soupira Victoria en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. « Il est possible qu'il m'ait surpris dans une... position compromettante. »

« Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ? » la questionnai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Victoria s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Il m'a surpris alors que je couchais avec mon copain. » lâcha-t-elle sans détour. Je fis la grimace. « Oh, sois pas comme ça, Eddie. J'ai dix-sept ans et je peux baiser qui je veux. »

« Vic, je m'appelle Edward pas Eddie. » lui rappelai-je.

« Vic, je m'appelle Edward pas Eddie. » répéta-t-elle en m'imitant. Sauf qu'elle avait pris une voix nasillarde.

« Je ne parle pas comme ça. » râlai-je.

« Eh bein, tu commences à parler comme une fille, Eddie. » rigola-t-elle. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et posa ses pieds sur la table. « T'arrête pas de pleurnicher et tout. »

« C'est pas vrai. » dis-je poussant ses pieds. « Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Putain, Eddie. » ronchonna-t-elle. « Tu sais comme il est. Il n'a fait qu'empirer depuis que Sarah est partie. Je veux dire, c'est un tel connard. Il agit comme s'il était le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un. »

« Je suis désolé, Vic. » soupirai-je en m'enfonçant à mon tour dans le canapé. « J'aurais dû être plus présent. »

« T'étais un peu occupé à jouer les super papas. » sourit-elle. « Je paris qu'Anthony est grand maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » souris-je. Je sortis mon porte-feuille et trouvai une photo de lui. « Tiens. »

« Aw. » murmura-t-elle en l'approchant de son visage. « Il ressemble à Sarah. »

« De plus en plus chaque jour. » admis-je. « Il agit aussi beaucoup comme elle. »

« J'en suis sûre. » souffla Victoria. « J'aurais voulu avoir la chance de le connaître. »

« Moi aussi. » soupirai-je. « Il te trouverait marrante. »

« Ouais, ouais. » grogna Victoria en me rendant la photo.

« Garde-la. » dis-je en lui passant. « J'en ai plein d'autres. »

« Merci, Eddie. » sourit-elle.

« Bon, arrêtons de parler de ça, raconte-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé entre ton vieux et toi. » lançai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Il était pas ville mais il est revenu plutôt. James, mon copain avec qui je suis depuis deux ans et moi on faisait l'amour dans ma chambre. Il est rentré en beuglant et m'a traitée de salope. Il m'a dit que Sarah n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil. Je lui ai crié que je suis pas Sarah. Et là, il m'a répondue que je ne serais jamais à moitié aussi bien qu'elle l'était. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre et de sortir de ma chambre. Il m'a répondue de dégager de sa maison. »

« Quel putain d'enfoiré. » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. « Alors t'es juste partie ? »

« Ouaip'. » dit-elle fièrement. « J'ai rassemblé toutes les affaires que James et moi pouvions porter et j'ai laissé ce bouffon à pleurer sa fille perdue dans le salon. »

« Où est-ce que tu vis maintenant ? » demandai-je. « C'est pour ça que t'es là ? Tu veux emménager avec moi ? »

« Non. » se vexa Victoria en secouant la tête. « Tu sais que je t'aime bien, Eddie mais toi et moi, on pourrait pas vivre sous le même toit. »

« C'est vrai. » admis-je.

« Je reste chez James et sa famille. » m'expliqua-t-elle. « Ils m'aident à me redresser, ce qui veut dire que je ne vais plus dans cette école privée ennuyeuse. Je commence le lycée public la semaine prochaine. »

« Hmm. » grognai-je.

« Ne commence pas Eddie. » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« J'ai rien dit. » insistai-je. Elle roula des yeux et observa la pièce. « C'est juste que je veux pas que tu fasses un truc que tu pourrais regretter juste parce que t'es en colère contre lui. »

« C'est pas ce que je fais. » soupira-t-elle en recentrant son attention sur moi. « C'est pas comme si James et moi, on allait se marier demain ou comme ça. On n'est pas prêt pour ça. Je vais finir le lycée, aller à la fac et faire quelque chose de ma vie avant de me marier. Je vais faire en sorte que Sarah soit fière de moi. »

« Elle l'est déjà. » souris-je.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Victoria.

« Ouais. » soufflai-je en hochant la tête. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pas que ça me dérange mais ça fait des années. »

« Eh bien, j'espérais que tu me laisserais voir Anthony de temps en temps. » commença-t-elle. Je fis la moue. « Je sais qu'il ne me connaît pas, Eddie, mais il est le dernier lien que j'ai avec ma soeur. Je voulais t'en parler pendant qu'il est à l'école. »

« J'apprécie. » soupirai-je. « On verra comment on peut organiser ça. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se retrouver au parc ou un truc dans le genre. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. » sourit-elle.

« Tu dois comprendre, Vic, que c'est un petit garçon. Tu ne peux pas dire putain devant lui tout le temps. » lui rappelai-je.

« Je sais, Eddie. » râla-t-elle. « Je suis pas une putain d'idiote. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça. » rigolai-je en me levant. « Tu bois du café ? »

« Ouaip'. » sourit-elle. « Deux sucres. »

« D'accord. » Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. « Ne touche à rien. »

« Ne touche à rien. » m'imita-t-elle.

Je rigolai en allant dans la cuisine. Victoria n'avait pas tellement changer ces dernières années. Elle avait peut-être dix-sept ans mais elle agissait toujours comme la petite chipie de dix ans que je portais souvent sur mon dos. Je sortis deux mugs du placard et les remplis de café avant d'ajouter deux cuillères de sucre dans le sien. Je les pris et revins au salon. Victoria se tenait devant le meuble du salon. Elle regardait des photos de Bella, Alex, Anthony et moi que ma mère avait prises la semaine dernière.

« Elle est jolie. » murmura-t-elle en me regardant. « Qui c'est ? »

« Ma copine. » répondis-je doucement. Victoria se remit à fixer la photo. « Vic... »

« Non, c'est bon. » dit-elle en la reposant. Elle tourna la tête vers moi. « Sarah aurait voulu qu'Anthony et toi soyez heureux. »

« Je sais. » soufflai-je.

« Parle-moi d'elle. » sourit Victoria en prenant son café. Elle retourna vers le canapé et je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Elle s'appelle Bella. C'est son fils, Alex, sur la photo avec nous. » expliquai-je. « Elle est écrivain et c'est une maman incroyable. Elle est drôle et intelligente. Elle remet Emmett à sa place et elle a peur de rien. »

« Tu l'aime. » lança-t-elle. Je me tournai et sirotai mon café. « Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? Tu l'aimes, Eddie. »

Je secouai la tête. « Vic. »

« Non, tu l'aimes. » rigola-t-elle. « Eddie est amoureux. »

« Oh, putain, Victoria. » râlai-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé. « D'accord, oui, je l'aime. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais ressentir ça après Sarah mais c'est le cas. »

« Je trouve ça mignon. » soupira-t-elle. Elle posa sa tête sur le canapé et sourit en me regardant. « Est-ce que Sarah l'aimerait ? »

« Ouais. » souris-je. « Sarah aurait adoré Bella. Elle est exactement le genre de personne avec qui Sarah aurait été amie. »

« Et le sexe ? » demanda Victoria juste au moment où je buvais une gorgée de café. Je le recrachai partout. « Oh, merde, Eddie, je suis désolée. »

« Vic. » marmonnai-je en me levant.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour me nettoyer. J'étais en train de frotter la tâche sur ma chemise quand j'entendis que l'on sonnait à la porte. Vic lança qu'elle allait ouvrir. Je jetai le torchon sur le comptoir et allai dans le salon.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » dit Victoria. « Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Qui c'est Vic ? » demandai en me posant derrière elle. Je commençai à sourire quand je vis que c'était Bella, puis je remarquai l'expression sur son visage. Elle semblait en colère. Est-ce que sa réunion avec son éditrice s'était mal passé ?

« Je ne sais pas. » Victoria haussa des épaules et se tourna vers moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse. « On dirait bien qu'elle a perdu sa voix, Eddie. »

Victoria me dépassa pour rentrer dans la maison, laissant sa main courir sur mon torse. Bella regarda la main de Victoria d'un air mauvais. Putain. Est-ce qu'elle pensait que Victoria et moi ? Beurk, c'était vraiment dégoûtant. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers sa voiture en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Je lui courus après.

« Bella, attends. » dis-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle se retourna et me repoussa.

« Va-te-faire foutre, Edward. » siffla-t-elle. « J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. » insistai-je en tendant la main pour la rattraper une nouvelle fois. Bella recula et secoua la tête.

« Je suis pas une putain d'idiote, Edward. » marmonna-t-elle. Je voyais les larmes dans ses yeux.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. » répondis-je doucement. Je lui pris la main et la ramenai à moi. « Bella, c'est Victoria, la petite soeur de Sarah. Elle est venue me voir pour me demander de rencontrer Anthony. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.

« Oui. » souris-je. « Bella, je... » Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. « Je tiens à toi. Je ne pourrais jamais te tromper. Jamais. »

« Je suis désolée. » marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle posa son front contre mon torse. « Je l'ai vu avec sa main sur ton torse et... »

« Ouais, Vic est... eh bien, c'est un petit monstre. »

« C'est pas vrai. » se vexa Victoria. Je me tournai et la vis en train de sortir de la maison. « Vous devez être Bella. Désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais vous parliez pas alors... Enfin bref, je me casse pour que vous puissiez vous faire des mamours et vous embrassez et tous les trucs dégoûtants que font les adultes parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ça. Eddie, je t'ai laissée mon numéro portable et le numéro de chez James. Tu m'appelles pour le parc, d'accord ? Salut. »

Victoria partit, remontant la rue sans même nous jeter un dernier regard. Je ris en voyant que Bella semblait surprise. « Elle est vive. »

« Vive n'était pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé. » sourit Bella. « J'aurais plutôt dit exubérante. »

« Elle l'est. » soupirai-je en guidant Bella vers la maison. « Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis l'enterrement de Sarah. Son père l'a mise à la porte et apparemment, elle vit avec la famille de son petit-ami. »

« Oh. » dit-elle en plissant le nez. « Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » souris-je. « Mais son père est un gros enfoiré qui pense que Sarah ne pouvait pas faire d'erreur et que Vic ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Peut-être que ça lui permettra de s'affirmer. »

« Wow, ça craint. » Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle arqua un sourcil et sourit. « Alors Eddie, hum ? »

« Elle est la seule personne qui m'appelle encore Eddie. » grognai-je. « Sarah m'appelait comme ça et quand elle m'a présenté à sa petite soeur de dix ans, c'est resté. »

« Oh. » fit-elle doucement. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » murmurai-je.

« Moi aussi. » souffla Bella.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta réunion ? » demandai-je en l'attirant vers le canapé. Je l'assis sur mes genoux.

« Oh, c'était génial. » sourit-elle.

Alors qu'elle me racontait que son éditrice adorait les premiers chapitres de son histoire, elle s'anima de plus en plus. Je sentais le bonheur et la joie irradier d'elle. Son sourire devint de plus en plus grand alors qu'elle parlait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec elle. Mon dieu, comme j'aimais cette femme incroyable et belle.

« J'ai l'air bête, non ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Non. » rigolai-je. « Tu as l'air enthousiaste. Je trouve ça mignon. »

« Mignon ? » lança-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Bon sang, j'avais envie d'être cette lèvre.

« Oui. » murmurai-je en tendant la main. Je libérai sa lèvre. « Très mignon. »

Avant que Bella puisse ajouter quelque chose, je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Bella gémit et glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux, rapprochant mon visage du sien. Je n'avais même pas conscience de ce que je faisais mais je bougeai de manière à coucher Bella sous moi. Sa jupe se releva alors que je collais mon corps au sien.

« Edward. » gémit-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Je glissai mes lèvres sur son cou, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau libre que je pouvais trouver. Je sentais la chaleur de son intimité à travers mon jean. Ma queue me suppliait de plonger en elle. Je caressai sa jambe, remontant sur sa cuisse jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte en dentelle. Je reculai légèrement pour la regarder. Elle avait les joues rougit et haletait un peu.

« Bella. » murmurai-je. Je voulais lui demander si je pouvais la sentir, la toucher mais j'avais trop peur.

« Touche-moi. » souffla-t-elle. Je n'hésitai pas et glissai mes doigts dans sa culotte, caressant son intimité mouillée. « Edward, putain ! Plus, s'il te plait, plus ! »

J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes tout en plongeant un doigt un elle. Elle gémit contre ma bouche et poussa ses hanches vers moi, faisant entrer mon doigt plus profondément en elle. Je le retirai avant de le replonger en elle. Sa cyprine trempait ma main. J'avais envie de la goûter. Je m'écartai et sortis mon doigt de son intimité. Elle pleurnicha et fit la moue.

« Patience. » souris-je en amenant mon doigt à ma bouche. Je sortis ma langue et léchai tout ce qu'elle m'avait donné.

« Oh, putain. » gémit-elle.

« Bébé, est-ce que je peux te goûter ? » demandai-je en passant ma main sous sa jupe. « Est-ce que je peux te goûter ici ? »

« Oui. » gémit-elle. « S'il te plait, oui ! »

Je souris intérieurement. Je me décalai de manière à être à genoux à côté du canapé. J'agrippai les bords de sa culotte et lui retirai lentement. Putain, de la dentelle noire. C'était une petite diablesse et elle ne le savait même pas. Je laissai tomber sa culotte et bougeai Bella pour que son corps soit sur le bord du canapé. Je relevai sa jupe au niveau de sa taille et souris. Son sexe luisait de cyprine.

Je levai les yeux vers Bella tout en enroulant mes bras autour de ses cuisses. Je posai ma bouche sur elle. Bella gémit et arqua le dos. Elle avait encore meilleur goût que sur mes doigts. Je plongeai mon visage entre ses jambes, poussant ma langue dans son entrée.

« Edward, oh mon dieu. » cria-t-elle en se tortillant sous moi. « Oh, putain... trop bon putain. »

« Tu as trop bon goût, bébé. » gémis-je en lapant son clitoris. « Je n'ai jamais rien goûté d'aussi doux que toi. »

« J'y suis presque. » supplia-t-elle. « N'arrête pas. »

Je collai mon visage contre son intimité, plongeant ma langue en elle aussi profondément que je pus. Je caressais son clitoris de mon nez. Je voyais bien qu'elle était sur le point de jouir. Je remontai un peu et suçai son clitoris avant de le mordiller. Bella cria tout en se libérant durement. Son essence emplit ma bouche. Quand j'eus fini de la lécher, je me me redressai pour l'embrasser. Bella força sa langue dans ma bouche et gémit en se goûtant sur ma langue.

Bella recula et me poussa en arrière. Elle se releva et descendit sa jupe. Elle m'offrit sa main et je la pris. Elle me releva avant de me faire tomber sur le canapé. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à genoux devant moi et tendit les mains pour déboutonner mon jean.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. » marmonnai-je en lui tenant les mains. Elle se dégagea et sourit.

« Je sais. » railla-t-elle en ouvrant mon pantalon. « Mais j'en ai envie. Tu m'as goûtée et maintenant, c'est mon tour. »

Bella dézippa mon jean et sortit ma queue avant même que je puisse cligner des yeux. Au moment où sa main me toucha, mon sexe frémit. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas jouir comme un ado de quinze ans qui voit une poitrine pour la première fois. Mais, putain, ça faisait longtemps que personne d'autre que moi ne m'avait touché et merde, c'était foutrement incroyable.

« Bella, tu es sûre ? » grognai-je en fermant les yeux. Elle me masturba un peu. « Putain, ta main est tellement chaude. »

« Imagine un peu comment ça serait d'être en moi. » ronronna-t-elle avant de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche.

« OH, PUTAIN ! » lançai-je en la fixant.

Elle me sortit de sa bouche avant de me reprendre lentement. Elle utilisait sa langue pour me masser. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque, agrippant ses cheveux de mes doigts. À chaque fois qu'elle remontait, elle creusait ses joues et suçait le bout de ma queue. Je me battais contre mon envie de baiser sa bouche. Mes testicules se contractèrent et je sus que j'allais jouir. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas été comme ça avec une femme. Bella accéléra le rythme, me prenant à chaque fois de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche.

« Putain, Bella. » grognai-je en haletant difficilement. « Recule, bébé, je vais venir. »

Bella décontracta sa gorge et me prit complètement dans sa bouche, avalant autour de moi. Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux tout en me libérant dans sa cavité. Son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres. Bella avala tout ce qui sortit de moi. Elle me relâcha et s'assit sur ses talons, un sourire sexy sur les lèvres.

Je tendis la main et la ramenai à moi pour l'embrasser. Je pus me goûter sur ses lèvres et je ne détestais pas ça. « Bébé, c'était... » commençai-je. « Incroyable. »

« Merci. » sourit-elle. « J'ai aimé. Tout. »

Je fis un sourire amusé. « Moi aussi. » Bella rigola en se levant. Elle remit sa culotte alors que j'arrangeais mon pantalon.

Juste après trois heures, Bella et moi partîmes pour l'école pour aller chercher les garçons. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne alors que nous nous dirigions vers la classe d'Alice. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et laissa les enfants sortir. Alex et Anthony arrivèrent en courant et nous sautèrent dans les bras. Ils souriaient et étaient clairement heureux que la journée soit terminée.

« T'as passé une bonne journée, Papa ? » demanda Anthony. Je souris et jetai un coup d'oeil à Bella. Cette dernière rougit.

« Oui, carrément. » souris-je. « Une très bonne journée et toi ? »

« Euh, ça va. » répondit-il alors que je le reposais par terre.

« Et si Alex et toi vous nous racontiez tout ça autour d'une glace ? » demanda Bella en leur prenant chacun la main. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Tu as faim, Edward ? »

« Je pourrais manger. » souris-je. Elle me rendit mon sourire en virant au rouge.

« Ouais, une glace. » s'exclamèrent les garçons.

Je suivis Bella et les garçons jusqu'à ma voiture. Nous les installâmes dans leur réhausseur et partîmes pour notre petit glacier préféré. Bella souriait en écoutant les garçons nous raconter leur journée. Elle me regarda et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son sourire s'agrandit. Ouaip', j'étais carrément amoureux d'elle. Maintenant, il fallait juste que je trouve un moyen de lui dire.

* * *

_*se tourne vers les lectrices*_ Franchement, il se termine pas parfaitement bien ce chapitre ? Voilà qui mérite bien un rated M, non ? ^^ Je sais qu'il était difficile d'imaginer que cette histoire est rated M... mais je confirme butterflybetty écrit de très bons lemons XD

Victoria n'est finalement pas une méchante, je la trouve même plutôt sympa... ça change pour une fois n_n

Que nous réserve le prochain chapitre ? Eh bien, Bella va se confronter à Lauren... Une conversation attendue...

J'espère que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à laisser_ (ou pas...)_ un commentaire ^^

PS: Pour celles qui ne sont pas au courant, je profite de ce bas de page pour vous proposer le résumé de ma nouvelle traduction ;)

**A Betting Man** (http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7317476/1/A_Betting_Man_Traduction_mybluesky)

_Edward fait le pari avec l'ex de Bella, qu'il pourra coucher avec elle. Bella entend parler du pari et décide de le prendre à son propre piège, en plus, ça lui fait un rendez-vous pour le mariage de son meilleur ami. Ça pourrait vite devenir intéressant._

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Encore un nouveau chapitre... _*soupir*_ Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire en intro maintenant ^^ Alors je vais faire simple :) Je suis très contente que vous soyez aussi nombreuses à lire et aimer cette histoire, merci !

J'ai répondu à tout le monde par MP mais je voudrais aussi dire un grand merci à **Martine16** _(Lol ^^ je t'en veux pas, moi aussi j'adore la VO ;) et je suis contente de quand même te retrouver ici ^^ Merci !)_, **Ilonka**, **karima**, **tiftif25** _(Je suis contente que tu aimes, merci ;))_, **lili**_ (Eh bien, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes Victoria :))_,** twlight-poison**_(lol ^^)_, **Anny34** _(Mais non ! Ne t'excuse surtout pas ^^ Je vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais ;) Je suis toujours aussi ravie que tu aimes :))_, **larsand**_ (J'ai pas bien compris la référence ^^)_, **Alicia**_ (Pas de problème ;) Oui, c'est vrai qu'en une semaine, j'ai beaucoup posté ^^) _et **ocenanny**_ (Les choses avancent maintenant :))_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu plus mélancolique_ (sans doute la rencontre avec Lauren ^^)_ mais en tout cas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Quelques jours plus tard, je me retrouvai assise dans le fond d'un petit café, attendant que Lauren se pointe. J'étais extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée d'avoir une conversation sans hurlement ou cri avec elle mais je savais aussi que je devais le faire. J'avais été en colère pendant bien trop longtemps et il était temps de lâcher prise et de passer à autre chose. Surtout si je voulais avoir un futur avec Edward.

Mon visage vira rouge rien que parce que je pensais à quel homme incroyable il était. Il me rendait folle. Je savais que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et ça me foutait les jetons. Ce n'était pas le fait de l'aimer qui me faisait peur. En fait, c'était même la partie la plus facile, surtout quand il me touchait comme il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Ça faisait six ans qu'un homme ne m'avait pas touché comme ça et honnêtement, j'avais très envie de plus. Je voulais lui faire l'amour, le tenir tout contre moi alors que nous jouissions ensemble mais je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête pour cette étape.

Alors, non, je n'avais pas peur de l'aimer. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Après avoir perdu Brody, je n'étais pas sûre que mon coeur puisse supporter ce genre de peine à nouveau. Il fallait que je pense à Alex et Anthony. J'aimais ce petit garçon comme s'il était le mien et il était le mien. Ces derniers mois, Edward et moi avions pris la place dont nos fils avaient besoin dans la vie de l'autre. Je remplaçais la mère d'Anthony et Edward, le père d'Alex.

Je fus tiré de mes divagations intérieures par la porte du café qui s'ouvrait. Je levai la tête et vis Tyler et Lauren qui entraient, main dans la main. Ils semblaient complètement heureux et amoureux. Ils parcoururent la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils me voient installée dans le fond. Tyler sourit et se pencha vers l'oreille de Lauren. Il lui murmura quelque chose puis l'embrassa avant de partir. Lauren me fit signe qu'elle allait commander quelque chose au comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'approcha de ma table avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et un bagel.

« Désolée d'être en retard. » dit-elle en s'asseyant. « Mon rendez-vous chez le docteur a pris une éternité. »

« C'est rien. » répondis-je doucement. « Je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps. »

« Tant mieux. » murmura-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Tu en es à combien de semaines ? » demandai-je.

« Dix-huit. » sourit-elle. « Alors... comment va Alex ? »

« Il va bien. » dis-je en souriant. « Il est très excité par Halloween. Il veut se déguiser en Spiderman. »

« Il sera un Spiderman très mignon. » sourit Lauren en prenant son bagel. « Brody aussi adorait Spiderman. »

« Je sais. » marmonnai-je en prenant mon café. « Pourquoi est-ce que Tyler est parti ? »

« Oh, il voulait nous laisser du temps pour discuter. » expliqua-t-elle. « Il n'était pas sûr que tu viendrais en fait. »

« J'ai dit que je viendrai. »

« Il est juste très protecteur. » dit Lauren en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Il a traversé beaucoup de choses. »

« Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? » la questionnai-je.

Le sourire de Lauren s'estompa alors qu'elle me répondait. « Hum, on s'est rencontré aux AA. »

« Oh. » soufflai-je en laissant tomber mes mains sur mes genoux. « Depuis quand est-ce que tu es sobre ? »

« Le soir de son enterrement. » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis allée m'acheter à boire mais... quand je l'ai eu en main, tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était Brody. J'ai posé le verre sur le bar et je suis partie. J'ai fini dans une église où ils tenaient une réunion. J'y suis retournée tous les soirs pendant des semaines, sans parler à personne. J'avais tellement envie de boire, Bella, mais à chaque fois que j'avais de l'alcool entre les mains, je ne pouvais penser qu'à lui en train de me supplier pour que j'arrête. » Lauren fit une pause et détourna le regard. « J'étais bête, Bella. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à mourir pour que je me sorte la tête du cul. »

« Non, c'est vrai. » marmonnai-je. « Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'allais chez les AA depuis environ deux mois quand Tyler est entré. Il était notre intervenant et quand il a pris la parole, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me parlait directement. Je ne peux pas te raconter son histoire parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais... il comprenait ce que je ressentais. Quand il a eu fini de parler, je suis partie aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il disait. J'avais à peine atteint le hall quand je me suis effondrée. Il m'avait suivie. Il s'est assis par terre avec moi alors que je lui racontais tout... mes parents, Brody... et toi. » m'expliqua-t-elle en me regardant à nouveau. « Je me détestais de te l'avoir pris, Bella. »

« Je te détestais aussi. » murmurai-je en observant la pièce autour de moi.

« Tyler m'a convaincue de commencer une thérapie. » continua Lauren. « Il m'a aidée à trouver quelqu'un en qui j'avais assez confiance pour tout lui dire. Il a commencé à venir à toutes les réunions des AA et on est devenu amis. Il est clean et sobre depuis dix ans et il m'a encouragé à continuer à me battre. Environ un an plus tard, alors qu'on rentrait ensemble d'une réunion, il a glissé sa main dans la mienne. Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il me prenne la main alors j'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Il m'a conduite jusqu'à mon appartement et m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à ma porte. Encore une fois, c'était pas inhabituel qu'il fasse ça mais quand je me suis tournée pour le remercier, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il m'a sourit et m'a embrassée. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait que je sois sa copine. Évidemment, j'ai paniqué. » Lauren soupira tout en secouant la tête. « Je l'ai repoussé et lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que je ne pensais pas que je méritais d'être heureuse, Bella. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « J'ai tué mon frère. Je te l'ai enlevé parce que j'étais égoïste, Bella. Je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse. »

« Lauren. » murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

« C'est la vérité. » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais Tyler est foutrement têtu et il a refusé de me laisser le repousser. Il m'a envoyée des fleurs tous les jours pendant deux semaines. Tous les bouquets étaient accompagnés d'un petit mot qui disait simplement... » Lauren s'arrêta et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? » demandai-je. Elle essuya sa larme et me regarda.

« Ils disaient que je méritais d'être aimée. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne le pensais pas, Bella. À part Brody et toi, personne ne m'avait jamais aimée. Mes parents connaissaient à peine mon nom et ils savaient encore moins des trucs sur moi. J'ai jeté l'amour que Brody et toi me donniez pour un verre de plus et je n'avais pas réalisé que c'est ce que je faisais jusqu'à ce que je vous perde tous les deux. »

« Lauren. » soufflai-je en secouant la tête.

« C'est la vérité, Bella. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière pour tout changer. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas. » répondis-je. Je m'éclaircis la gorge. « Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose, c'est que tu ne peux plus vivre dans le passé. »

« Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. » dis-je. « Alors il t'a envoyée des fleurs pendant deux semaines, hum ? On dirait bien qu'il était déterminé à gagner ton coeur. »

« Oui. » sourit-elle. « Comme je te l'ai dit, il est têtu. Il est venu frappé à ma porte un soir en me criant d'arrêter de jouer les garces. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, il m'a poussée à l'intérieur en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas me laisser lui échapper comme j'avais fait avec toutes les personnes qui m'aimaient. Il m'a dit que si je ne l'aimais pas en retour, ce n'était pas grave, qu'il pourrait être mon meilleur ami mais qu'il devait être dans ma vie. »

« Tu savais déjà que tu l'aimais à l'époque ? » la questionnai-je.

« Oui. » sourit-elle. « Je lui ai dit que je le voulais mais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Il m'a répondue que j'étais parfaite pour lui. Il m'a embrassée et depuis, on est ensemble. »

« Vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps ? » demandai-je.

« Trois ans. » dit-elle doucement. « Je voulais que tu sois là mais je savais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Non, je ne serais pas venue. » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. « Tu es heureuse avec lui ? »

« Oui, je suis heureuse avec Tyler. » souffla Lauren. « Bella, je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire changerait les choses pour Alex et toi, mais je veux juste une chance de te prouver que je ne suis plus la même personne qu'il y a six ans. »

« Je sais Lauren. » Je pris mon café et le finis. « J'ai envie de te croire parce que tu m'as manquée. Tu étais ma meilleure amie avant que tu choisisses la bibine à la place de Brody et moi. »

« Je ne suis plus cette Lauren. » insista-t-elle. « Je suis retournée à la fac et j'ai une licence en affaire. Je n'ai même pas regardé un verre d'alcool en cinq ans. »

« C'est génial. » répondis-je. « Mais je dois penser à ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Alex maintenant. Il a déjà perdu son père même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il a besoin de stabilité dans sa vie et je dois être sûre que si je te laisse entrer dans sa vie, tu ne le laisseras pas tomber. »

« Je te demande juste une chance. » plaida-t-elle. « S'il te plait, Bella. »

« Je ne dis pas non. » soupirai-je. « Je dis juste qu'on doit y aller doucement. On va commencer par un après-midi au parc et on verra bien où ça nous mènera. C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir pour l'instant. »

« Je le prends. » dit-elle rapidement. « Dis-moi seulement où et quand. »

« D'accord. Je t'appellerai la semaine prochaine et on organisera un truc. » rigolai-je doucement. « Il a entraînement de foot le mardi et le jeudi après-midi alors peut-être mercredi. »

« Mercredi m'a l'air parfait. » sourit-elle. « Merci, Bella. »

« Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision, Lauren. » marmonnai-je. « Alex est tout pour moi et je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. »

« Je ferai mes preuves, Bella. » marmonna-t-elle. « Je te le promets. »

« Je l'espère. » soupirai-je.

Après une petite conversation de quelques minutes, je laissai Lauren à la table et partis en direction de ma voiture. Je montai derrière le volant et démarrai mais je restai simplement là pendant une minute. Ma rencontre avec Lauren s'était bien mieux passée que prévu. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait grandi mais c'était encore difficile de lui faire confiance. Seul le temps pourrait me dire si c'était une erreur de la laisser voir mon fils. Comme je l'avais dit à Lauren, j'espérais vraiment que je n'allais pas le regretter.

Je secouai la tête pour en faire partir toutes mes pensées sur Lauren puis je quittai ma place de parking pour partir en direction de chez Edward. Il était allé chercher Alex à l'école pour que je puisse aller rencontrer Lauren. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle j'étais reconnaissante de l'avoir dans ma vie. Je ne faisais confiance à personne d'autre que Charlie et lui pour s'occuper de mon fils.

Je me garai dans l'allée d'Edward quelques minutes plus tard et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je venais à peine de lever la main pour frapper à la porte, que cette dernière s'ouvrit. Edward me prit rapidement dans ses bras et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je souris contre sa bouche et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser.

« Beurk. » marmonna Alex. « Ils s'embrassent encore. »

Je rigolai doucement en m'éloignant d'Edward pour regarder mon fils. Anthony et lui étaient assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et ils couvraient leur yeux de leurs mains. Néanmoins, ils jetaient des petits coups d'oeil à travers leurs doigts et avaient un grand sourire au visage.

« Bonjour à toi, mon fils chéri. » dis-je en rigolant. « Comment s'était à l'école ? »

« Ennuyeux. » répondit-il en laissant tomber ses mains. « Pourquoi t'es pas venue me chercher ? »

« Parce que j'avais une réunion. » dis-je alors qu'Edward fermait la porte derrière moi. Lui et moi allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé. Les garçons s'approchèrent et s'installèrent à côté de moi. « Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à l'école. »

« Mme Whitlock nous a fait découper des chauves-souris et des citrouilles dans du papier pour décorer la classe pour Halloween, la semaine prochaine. » dit Alex.

« C'était trop chiant. » marmonna Anthony en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. « Toutes les filles ont aimé parce qu'elles pouvaient les décorer comme elles voulaient mais nous les garçons on s'est trop ennuyé. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça marrant de décorer votre classe ? » demandai-je.

« Non. » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Hmm. » fis-je en hochant la tête. « Dire que je me disais qu'on pourrait faire des gâteaux d'Halloween ensemble. »

« Ça serait marrant ! » s'exclama Anthony en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Anthony, ne crie pas. » rigola doucement Edward.

« Désolé. » dit-il en baissant la voix d'au moins deux octaves. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire des gâteaux, s'il te plait ? Papa brûle tout alors on en a jamais fait. »

« Ouais, s'il te plait, Maman ? » me supplia Alex en tombant à genoux devant Edward et moi.

Anthony fit de même et nos deux garçons firent ressortir leur lèvre inférieure pour faire la moue. Je souris en les regardant puis tournai la tête vers Edward. J'étais persuadée que ce dernier allait lui aussi faire la moue et ça ne rata pas, il retourna sa lèvre inférieure. J'éclatai de rire en retombant sur le canapé.

« D'accord, d'accord, plus de moue ! » Je secouai la tête en souriant. « On pourra faire des gâteaux à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

« Il faut que vous fassiez tout le travail. » raillai-je. « Je vais vous dire quoi faire mais c'est mes grands hommes forts qui doivent faire les gâteaux. »

« Marché conclu. » dirent Alex et Anthony. Nous nous tournâmes vers Edward.

« Alors ? » lançai-je.

« D'accord, mais s'ils brûlent, ça sera pas de ma faute. » grogna-t-il.

« Ça marche. »

Nous allâmes tous les quatre à la cuisine et commençâmes à sortir tous les ingrédients pour les gâteaux au sucre que nous allions faire. En fait, j'avais déjà prévu de les faire alors je m'étais bien assurée qu'Edward avait tout ce dont nous aurions besoin. Je veux dire, il ne cuisinait pas alors il n'avait sans doute pas de sucre, de levure ou autre et j'avais raison. Sa cuisine était quasiment vide.

Après qu'ils aient mis des tabliers et que je les pris en photo avec mon portable pour les faire chanter au cas où, je leur expliquai quoi faire. Edward se tenait derrière les garçons et il s'assurait que les garçons suivaient mes instructions à la lettre. Évidemment, ils mettaient plus de farine et de sucre sur eux quand dans le bol mais c'était ce qui rendait la cuisine amusante.

Quand tout fut mélangé, nous étalâmes la pâte sur du papier de cuisson puis nous nous mîmes à découper les gâteaux. J'avais des moules en forme de chauve-souris, de fantôme, de citrouille et de grain de maïs. Alex et Anthony rigolèrent tout le long. C'était comme entendre la plus douce des symphonies. Nous mîmes ensuite les gâteaux sur la plaque de cuisson avant de mettre le tout au four. Alex et Anthony montâmes à l'étage pour aller se laver pendant qu'Edward et moi nettoyions la cuisine. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la pièce, Edward se glissa derrière moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien. » murmurai-je en me tournant dans ses bras. « On va la rencontrer au parc la semaine prochaine. Est-ce que tu crois qu'Anthony pourrait venir avec nous ? Ça faciliterait peut-être les choses pour Alex. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il pourra. » sourit Edward en m'embrassant à nouveau. « Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » murmurai-je. Je m'avançai et collai une fois de plus mes lèvres aux siennes.

« Papa, arrête de l'embrasser. » pleurnicha Anthony. Edward rigola en reculant pour pouvoir regarder nos fils.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que tu lui prends tous ses bisous. » marmonna-t-il en virant au rouge. « Ça serait pas juste. »

« Anthony ? » lançai-je.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il en me regardant.

« Tu veux un bisous ? » souris-je. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sourit en faisant non de la tête. « Je ne te crois pas. »

« Non. » rigola-t-il. Edward rigola à son tour et fit un pas en arrière pour me libérer de ses bras. Alex tourna rapidement la tête vers son meilleur ami.

« Cours, Anthony. » le pressa-t-il. « Elle va t'embrasser. »

Anthony éclata de rire en parant en courant vers le salon. Je rigolai doucement en le suivant. Il cria quand il réalisa que je le poursuivais et il partit vers l'étage. Alex lui criait de courir plus vite alors qu'Edward le retenait. Anthony courut jusqu'à sa chambre et sauta sur son lit. Je fis de même et plantai un gros bisous sur sa joue.

« Beurk. » marmonna-t-il mais en fait, il souriait.

« T'en veux un autre ? » demandai-je.

« Non. » dit-il doucement. « Bella ? »

« Oui, mon coeur ? » répondis-je en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Merci de nous avoir appris à faire des gâteaux. » souffla-t-il. « J'ai toujours voulu en faire. »

« De rien. » souris-je. Il s'approcha et me fit un câlin.

« Tu es la meilleure maman du monde entier. » murmura-t-il. « J'aimerais que tu sois ma maman. »

Je levai les yeux vers la porte et vis Edward et Alex qui se tenaient là, un sourire au visage. « Moi aussi. » soufflai-je en réponse. « Moi aussi. »

* * *

Y'a pas à dire, j'aime vraiment les deux petits garçons de cette histoire ^^ Ils sont à la fois marrants et mignons :)

Lauren n'est pas un personnage facile à cerner _(et perso, elle ne fait pas partie de mes préférés ^^)_ Je la trouve un peu égoïste dans sa façon de parler, elle ramène tout à elle ^^

Le prochain chapitre est encore un POV Bella... Il sera à propos de la "_fameuse_" rencontre dans le parc...

J'espère que vous avez aimé _(c'est la deuxième fois que j'écris ça ^^)_ et si ça vous dit, laissez une trace de votre passage ;)

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais tant avancé dans cette histoire avant hier soir ^^ Vous vous rendez compte, on a dépassé la moitié de l'histoire maintenant XD

Cette fois-ci, j'ai bien fait mon boulot _(enfin boulot ^^)_ J'ai pris comme toujours un grand plaisir à répondre à tout le monde par MP_ (quand je le pouvais, of course...)_ mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka** _(Je suis désolée pour toi *câlin* ^^)_, **ocenanny**,** twilight-poison** _(C'est un bon résumé ^^)_, **Martine16** _(Ils sont jeunes mais ils ont déjà un sacré passé en fait... :))_, **vanessa**_ (Je dirais que le problème de Lauren ne vient pas de son alcoolisme (qui est une maladie grave je suis d'accord avec toi) mais bien de son égoïsme... Ce n'est pas forcément une personnalité agréable je trouve ^^)_, **romy**_ (Merci beaucoup ;))_, **larsand** _(Je comprends mieux maintenant ^^)_, **Alicia** _(Ils font quand même une dizaine de pages ! Je connais des fictions beaucoup plus courtes que ça ^^ Il y a 47 chapitres en tout + une suite qui vient tout juste de commencer ;))_, **lili** _(Les garçons sont un peu plus présents dans le nouveau chapitre ;))_, **lune58**_ (Merci :))_ et **Anny34** _(Ils n'en sont pas encore là... Bella doit d'abord décider si elle lui pardonne ou pas... ^^ Tu voudrais voir leur mariage ? C'est possible que ça arrive... Quoi ? J'ai rien dit XD Merci pour tout, tu es vraiment géniale :) !) _!

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Ce chapitre était lui-aussi pas mal attendu... Voici donc le deuxième face à face avec Lauren... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Je me réveillai le mercredi matin de la semaine suivant en me sentant très nerveuse à propos de ce

qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Alex et moi retrouvions Lauren au parc après l'école et j'avais peur de prendre la mauvaise décision en la laissant entrer dans la vie d'Alex. Je savais que c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait que je fasse mais j'étais terrifiée. Et si elle lui faisait du mal ? Bon sang, être parents était vraiment difficile parfois.

Je sortis du lit et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Alex. J'ouvris gentiment la porte et le vis profondément endormi. Il était blotti sous ses couvertures, et tenait fermement le serpent qu'Edward lui avait acheté au zoo. Il était tellement attaché à ce serpent en peluche. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au front et son petit torse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration.

Je souris et traversai la pièce pour m'asseoir sur son lit. Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Je détestais le réveiller quand il avait l'air si paisible comme ça mais il devait aller à l'école. Je le secouai doucement et lui murmurai de se réveiller. Il grogna et roula pour s'éloigner de moi. Je rigolai doucement et posai mes doigts sur ses côtes.

« Alex, réveille-toi. » chantonnai-je.

« Non. » marmonna-t-il. Je me mis à le chatouiller et il rigola comme un petit fou. « Maman, arrête ! »

« Alors il faut que tu te lèves. » dis-je en rigolant . Je continuai à faire courir mes doigts sur sa cage thoracique.

« D'accord, d'accord. » cria-t-il en sortant du lit. « C'était méchant, Maman. »

« Tu survivras. » répondis-je d'un air indifférent en me levant. « Va te préparer pour l'école. »

« Très bien. » marmonna-t-il.

Je souris en quittant la chambre d'Alex puis traversai le couloir pour rejoindre la mienne. Pendant qu'il se préparait, je mis un jean et un t-shit gris à manches longues. J'enfilai mes chaussettes et mes chaussures et descendis pour lui préparer le petit-déjeuner. Alex arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il portait un jean et le t-shirt Iron Man que Charlie avait insisté pour lui offrir parce qu'il lui fallait. Mon père adorait gâter ce petit-garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner, ma puce ? » demandai-je en ouvrant le frigo pour sortir le jus d'orange.

« Hum. » fit Alex en réfléchissant. « Est-ce que je peux avoir du pain perdu ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

Pendant que je lui préparai quelques tranches de pain, Alex coloria son livre de Spiderman. Il l'avait presque terminé et il allait falloir que je lui en achète un nouveau. Je découpai son petit-déjeuner et nous mangeâmes rapidement en essayant de ne pas nous en mettre partout. Je lavai les couverts pendant qu'Alex allait se laver les dents et chercher son cartable. Quand il eut tout, nous allâmes à la voiture et partîmes pour l'école.

Edward et Anthony descendirent de voiture en même qu'Alex et moi. Les garçons partirent en courant comme ils le faisaient toujours et Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille. Il déposa un baiser délicat sur mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas me fatiguer de ses baisers.

« Bonjour. » murmurai-je.

« Bonjour. » souffla-t-il en m'embrassant à nouveau. « Comment s'est passé ta soirée ? »

« Bien. » répondis-je en baillant. « Mais je suis restée debout tard pour écrire. J'avais le rythme et je déteste m'arrêter mais j'ai dû m'y résoudre quand j'ai commencé à faire des fautes d'orthographe à tous les mots que j'écrivais. Je savais que c'était l'heure d'aller au lit. Comment était la tienne ? »

« Pas aussi productive. » rigola-t-il doucement. « J'ai développé les pellicules de la séance des Murphy mais la plupart des photos étaient merdiques. »

« Je suis sûr que non. » dis-je alors que nous tournions dans le couloir. Les garçons étaient avec Anna et Angela et cette dernière parlait avec Alice.

« Ben est absent jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, alors ça veut dire qu'il va rater la collecte de bonbons. Il est très déçu. Tu sais à quel point il aime Halloween. » dit Angela en secouant la tête.

« Je sais. » soupira Alice. « Il faudra juste que tu t'assures qu'il ait plein de photos. »

« Mais c'est quand même pas pareil. » marmonna Angela.

« Je sais bien que oui. » répondit Alice en lui tapotant le dos. Elle regarda les enfants. « Bon, les enfants, allons un peu étudier. »

J'enlaçai Alex et Anthony avant qu'ils n'aillent dans leur classe, ignorant le sourire amusé sur les lèvres d'Alice. En fait, Edward et moi ignorâmes son sourire. Nous partîmes ensuite vers le parking. Je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que de passer toute ma journée avec Edward, à lui faire des câlins et à l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais dû travail à faire et lui aussi alors nous nous embrassâmes encore un peu avant de monter dans nos voitures pour rentrer chacun chez nous.

Je passai ma matinée à relire le chapitre de mon livre que j'avais écrit la veille. C'était affreux toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites, c'était une bonne chose que je me sois relue avant de l'envoyer à Tanya. Elle aurait sans doute pensé que j'avais craqué et elle m'aurait sans doute dit que l'offre ne tenait plus. Après avoir rapidement mangé des restes de spaghetti au poulet pour le déjeuner, je me mis à payer quelques factures. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna.

« Allo. » dis-je en décrochant.

« Salut, Bells. » répondit Charlie. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je paye mes factures. » grognai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me prépare pour aller au travail. » soupira-t-il. « Encore combien de temps avant ma retraite ? »

« Une centaine d'années. » le taquinai-je.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. » rigola-t-il.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier de mon fauteuil.

« Un père ne peut pas appeler sa fille sans raison ? » lança-t-il.

« Pas toi. » rétorquai-je sèchement.

« D'accord, en fait, j'espérais qu'Edward et toi me laisseriez emmener les garçons pêcher ce week-end. »

« Où ? » demandai-je.

« Ici à Forks. » marmonna-t-il. Je soupirai. Assez fortement en fait. « Oh, Bella, n'en fait pas des tonnes. »

« Papa. » grognai-je.

« S'il te plait, Bella ? » plaida-t-il. Je ne voyais pas son visage mais je savais qu'il faisait la moue. « Je ferai n'importe quoi mais j'ai vraiment envie de les emmener pêcher. Je pense qu'ils adoreraient ça. En plus, Edward et toi pourrez en profiter pour passer du temps seuls. »

« Je vais en parler à Edward mais il ne serait peut-être pas à l'aise à l'idée de te laisser emmener Anthony à Forks. » dis-je en secouant la tête.

« Je sais mais je me disais que je pouvais au moins demander. Je veux passer du temps seul avec mes petits-fils. » répondit-il. Je souris lorsqu'il désigna Anthony comme son petit-fils. « Parle-lui s'en, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » promis-je. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller au travail, vieil homme. »

« Je ne suis pas vieux. » grogna-t-il, « Je suis juste un peu plus âgé. »

« C'est ça, Papa. » me moquai-je. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » rigola-t-il. « Embrasse les garçons pour moi. »

« Je le ferai. » souris-je. « Bye. »

« Bye. »

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, je montai dans ma voiture et partis pour l'école. Edward avait accepté que j'emmène aussi Anthony au parc avec Alex. J'espérais que ça lui faciliterait les choses même s'il ne savait pas que Lauren était sa tante. Il allait falloir que je lui dise mais je n'étais sûre de savoir comment aborder le sujet. Il avait une tante et je l'avais empêché de la voir pendant tout ce temps. Honnêtement, j'étais terrifiée que lorsque je lui dirais, il me détesterait. L'idée que mon fils me déteste me serrait le coeur.

Je me garai sur le parking et allai jusqu'au portail en attendant que Christina l'ouvre. Emmett était appuyé contre le mur. Il regardait son téléphone et écrasait les touches avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Visiblement, il n'envoyait pas souvent des textos.

« Hey, Bella. » dit-il en levant la tête. Il me sourit.

« Hey, Emmett. » répondis-je doucement. Il arqua un sourcil en me regardant.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet.

« Ça va. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. » souris-je. « Comment ça va au travail ? »

« Toujours plein d'ordures à arrêter. » rigola-t-il doucement. Je ris avec lui et secouai la tête. « En fait, on est pas mal occupé. Halloween, ça veut dire de plein de gamins dehors pour vandaliser les propriétés privées. »

« Je me souviens encore que mon père a amené plus d'un voyou au poste pour avoir vandaliser l'école de Forks ou un des panneaux d'affichage à l'extérieur de la ville avec de la peinture en bombe. » dis-je.

« Ici, on a plus de gamins qui entrent par effraction dans des maisons abandonnées et qui font éclater les vitres. » répondit Emmett en haussant des épaules. « Ils pensent juste que parce qu'elles sont abandonnées, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Depuis quand t'es flic ? » demandai-je.

« Cinq ans. » sourit-il.

« Tu aimes ça ? » le questionnai-je.

« La plupart du temps. » lança-t-il en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche. « Mais je manque beaucoup de choses avec ma famille et je déteste ça. Parfois, je me dis que ça serait mieux si je me trouvais un autre travail. »

« Peut-être. » sourit Christina en ouvrant le portail. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

« Je deviendrais ninja. » plaisanta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

« Tu es un homme étrange, Emmett. » rigolai-je.

« Je sais, Bella. » soupira-t-il. « C'est pas facile d'être moi. »

« J'en suis sûre. »

Une fois qu'Alice eut fait sortir les enfants, j'installai les garçons à l'arrière de ma voiture. Ils étaient tellement excités à l'idée d'aller au parc qu'ils tremblaient. Je grimpai derrière le volant et quittai le parking, en direction du parc. Lauren était déjà là quand je me garai. J'inspirai profondément et descendis. Je détachai les garçons et nous partîmes tous les trois vers là où elle nous attendait. Elle se frottait nerveusement le ventre.

« Hey. » fit-elle doucement quand nous approchâmes.

« Salut, Lauren. » murmurai-je. Je m'agenouillai entre les garçons. « Les garçons, vous vous souvenez de Lauren, elle était à l'anniversaire d'Anna ? »

« Oui. » marmonnèrent-ils en se rapprochant un peu de moi.

« Elle va rester dans le parc avec moi pendant que vous jouez. Vous êtes d'accord ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. » marmonnèrent-ils une fois de plus en me regardant.

« On peut aller jouer maintenant ? » demanda Alex.

« Bien sûr, restez juste là où vous pouvez me voir. »

Les garçons regardèrent Lauren avant de partir en courant vers le terrain de jeux. Lauren fixa Alex avec un sourire sur les lèvres. « Il ressemble tellement à Brody. »

« Plus chaque jour. » murmurai-je. Lauren et moi nous dirigeâmes vers un des bancs pour pouvoir les regarder.

« Comment s'appelle l'autre petit garçon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Anthony. » souris-je. « Alex et lui sont meilleurs amis. Je pensais que ça lui faciliterait les choses s'il avait un ami avec lui. »

« C'est bien pensé. » répondit-elle en les regardant jouer sur les barres. « Il est le fils de ton ami ? »

« Le fils de mon petit-ami. » marmonnai-je. Je gardai les yeux fixés sur les garçons mais je sentis que Lauren me regardait.

« Oh. »

« Lauren... »

« Non, c'est pas mes affaires, Bella. » marmonna-t-elle. Je tournai la tête vers elle.

« C'est récent. » expliquai-je. « Et... »

« Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. » m'interrompit brièvement Lauren. Elle se tourna vers les garçons. « En plus, Brody n'aurait pas voulu que vous soyez seuls. »

« J'aime toujours Brody, Lauren. » murmurai-je. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi.

« Je sais bien que oui. » sourit-elle. « Mais tu aimes aussi cet homme avec qui tu es, pas vrai ? »

Je me détournai et sentis mon visage virer au rouge. Lauren pouvait toujours lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. « Je crois que oui. »

« Tu veux bien me parler de lui ? » demanda-t-elle. Je me retournai vers elle et vis qu'elle souriait.

« Il s'appelle Edward. » commençai-je. « Il est père célibataire, alors il comprend. On a commencé par être ami puis les choses ont évolué. Ça me fout carrément les jetons. »

« Pourquoi ? » me questionna-t-elle en bougeant de manière à me faire face.

« Parce que je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi. » marmonnai-je. Je sentis mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je me détournai tout en essayant de les retenir.

« Maman, vient nous attraper ! » cria Alex.

Je souris et regardai Lauren avant de me lever pour courir après les garçons autour du terrain de jeux. Ils criaient et montaient les toboggans à l'envers pour essayer de m'échapper. Je réussissais à attraper un pied voir l'un deux puis je les relâchais et nous recommencions. Les sourires d'Alex et Anthony devenaient de plus en plus grands à chaque fois que je les attrapais et je commençais à croire qu'ils faisaient exprès de se laisser faire pour que je les embrasse.

« D'accord, encore cinq minutes de plus et on s'en va. » dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je m'éventai avec la main tout en retournant m'asseoir auprès de Lauren. Cette dernière riait sans enthousiasme. « Je ne sais pas d'où leur vient cette énergie. »

« Si tu pouvais la mettre en bouteille, tu serais une femme riche. » répondit Lauren en posant sa main sur son ventre. « Je ne suis que la moitié de la mère que tu es, Bella. » Je la regardai. « Tu as fait un boulot incroyable avec lui. »

« Merci. » murmurai-je en regardant à nouveau les garçons. « Ils me rendent les choses faciles. Je suis sûre que tu seras une bonne mère Lauren. De toute façon, tu seras meilleure que la tienne. »

« C'est pas bien difficile. » marmonna-t-elle sombrement.

« Alex a un match de foot samedi matin. » commençai-je doucement en regardant les garçons descendre le toboggan ensemble. « Tu devrais venir pour le voir jouer. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-elle. Je souris et tournai la tête vers elle.

« Oui. » dis-je. « Mais tu devrais savoir que Charlie sera lui aussi présent. »

« Je serai là. » marmonna Lauren. Je hochai la tête et me levai.

« Les garçons, on y va. » appelai-je. Ils rigolaient en s'approchant de nous. Ils étaient couvert de poussière et de sueur. Je regardai Lauren. « Alors, je suppose qu'on te verra samedi. Le match commence à onze heures. »

« D'accord. » sourit Lauren. Elle regarda Alex et Anthony. « Merci de m'avoir laissée passer du temps avec vous aujourd'hui. »

« De rien. » marmonna Alex en s'agrippant à moi.

« Bon, bien, allons à la voiture, les garçons. » dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Lauren, je suivis les garçons jusqu'à la voiture. Je les y installai et montai derrière le volant avant de mettre ma ceinture. Je démarrai la voiture et observai Lauren s'éloigner dans son propre véhicule. Je n'étais sûre de savoir pourquoi j'avais ressenti le besoin de lui expliquer ma relation avec Edward. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers la maison d'Edward.

Dès que j'eus garé la voiture, les garçons en sortirent. Ils coururent jusqu'à la maison en rigolant alors que je les suivais. Edward se trouvait dans le salon. Les garçons était dans ses bras et il avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je vais tenter le coup et dire que vous vous êtes bien amusés au parc. » dit Eward.

« Ouaip'. » souris-je. « J'ai couru après ces petites canailles dans tout le parc, pas vrai ? »

Anthony rigola. « Elle a pas arrêté de nous embrasser, c'était dégoûtant. »

« Vous avez adoré ça. » râlai-je.

« Même pas vrai. » railla-t-il en me regardant. J'arquai un sourcil et fis la moue. « D'accord, c'est vrai mais ne le refais pas. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » rigolai-je.

« Je meurs de faim. » pleurnicha Anthony en me regardant. « Y'a quoi au dîner ? »

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait commander des pizzas. » intervint Edward en regardant les garçons. « Ça vous dit ? »

« On peut avoir du fromage ? » demanda Alex en souriant.

« Je veux mon neveu. » répondit Edward en les reposant. « Mais seulement après que vous vous soyez lavé. Vous sentez le parc. »

Les garçons ronchonnèrent mais ils montèrent quand même à l'étage pour se nettoyer. Je suivis Edward dans la cuisine et m'assis à table pendant qu'il téléphonait à notre pizzéria préférée. Il posa le téléphone sur le comptoir et s'approcha. Il s'assit à côté de moi et mit mes jambes sur ses genoux.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Lauren ? »

« Ça a été, je suppose. » répondis-je en haussant des épaules. « Je ne sais pas. C'était bizarre. Elle m'a posé des questions sur Anthony et toi et j'ai eu l'impression de devoir m'expliquer. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que ce n'était pas le cas mais c'était l'impression que j'avais. »

« Oh. » murmura Edward en posant ses mains sur mes jambes. « Tu as l'impression que toi et moi ne devrions être ensemble ou quoi ? »

« Oh mon dieu, Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » dis-je rapidement. Il leva les yeux vers moi et arqua un sourcil. « Je veux simplement dire que je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je n'aime plus Brody. Même si... » Je m'arrêtai avant de lâcher que je l'aimais. « Brody sera toujours une part de ma vie, comme Sarah avec toi. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr, Bella. » soupira Edward. « Tu n'as pas à lui expliquer pourquoi toi et moi sommes ensemble. Si elle ne peut pas accepter que tu aies tourné la page, alors elle ne mérite pas d'être dans ta vie ou même celle d'Alex. »

« Je sais, c'est logique. » marmonnai-je.

« Quand est-ce que les pizzas arrivent ? » demanda Anthony alors qu'Alex et lui entraient dans la cuisine. Ils avaient tous les deux des traces de terre sur le visage, là où ils avaient essayé de se nettoyer avec leurs mains sales.

« Bientôt. » rigolai-je en me levant. « Allons voir si on peut nettoyer un peu plus vos petites figures. »

Les garçons ronchonnèrent mais ils me laissèrent les laver avec du papier essuie-tout. Les pizzas arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous installâmes sur les canapés du salon pour manger tout en regardant la télé. Edward glissa son bras autour mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la tempe, me disant silencieusement que tout irait bien.

* * *

Hmm, il est encore difficile de cerner Lauren, non ? Enfin moi je trouve XD Ahh et Bella et ses garçons ! Bien mieux qu'Hélène et les siens... (Okay, premier avertissement pour vanne pourrie... à deux tu sors XD)

Aussi, je voudrais vraiment dédicacer la phrase _"En plus, Edward et toi pourrez en profiter pour passer du temps seuls." (Charlie)_ à **Liline57** ! Oui ! C'est bien la phrase que tu attendais depuis longtemps ;) Je sais que c'est bête mais ça m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi quand je l'ai traduite ^^ C'est une question de chapitres maintenant (_Indice: ils peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main ^^)_

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Comme toujours, si ça vous dit... Laissez un commentaire ;)

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

PS: J'ai commencé une histoire relativement différente de ce que je fais habituellement... dans le sens où elle est plus sombre et mystérieuse _(mais attention, vous me connaissez sans doute suffisamment pour savoir que je ne fais pas ni dans le gore, ni dans le sadisme ! Oui, l'ambiance est plus froide mais ça reste malgré tout une merveilleuse fiction)_ et si ça vous tente, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis...

**Expectations and Other Moving Pieces** (http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7336217/1/Expectations_and_Other_Moving_Pieces_chrometurtle)

_Tout ce que j'avais fait dans ma vie semblait me ramener à ce moment. Le moment où je me trouvais inextricablement liée à un homme que je n'aimais pas, piégée dans une vie que je ne voulais pas. Si je le quittais, je me serais retrouvée seule._

Merci d'avance ;)

XOXO

Eresy


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je devais publier DCL mais j'ai pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre alors je vous propose un nouveau chapitre de Taking Chances !

Je suis vraiment heureusement de voir que vous aimez cette histoire (essentiellement parce que vous êtes beaucoup à me le dire :)) Alors merci beaucoup !

J'ai encore frappé... ^^ J'ai répondu à tous les MP quand je le pouvais mais je voudrais aussi harcel... euh remercier (n_n) **Ilonka** _(C'est vrai que Lauren n'a pas trop sa place pour l'instant... Le clan ? C'est prévu ^^)_, **Martine16** _(mdr ^^ c'est vrai que dit comme ça :))_, **lola** _(Iron Man c'est même la classe internationalle ^^)_, **lili**_ (C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'ai dit ^^ J'ai dit moins des cinq doigts d'une main ;))_, **Anny34**_ (Mais le côté positif, c'est qu'il y a une suite ! Hm hm ^^ Et je compte bien la traduire aussi alors :) Encore une fois, merci pour tes super messages ^^ Je suis contente que mon rythme de publication te plaise ;))_, **Camila13015** _(Même pas de café que du chocolat chaud ^^ Merci ;))_, **Alicia** _(Merci beaucoup :))_, **vanessa**_ (Merci :) Hmmm, je crois que pour moi, Lauren, c'est un peu comme Tanya... J'ai du mal à les voir avec un caractère positif ^^)_, **aussidagility**, **ocenanny** _(Une bonne dispute serait peut-être nécessaire ^^)_ et **2L d'R**_ (C'est fort possible ;)) _!

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Même si on est pas au mois d'octobre, aujourd'hui, on va fêter Halloween ^^ ça vous dit ? Alors c'est par là... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

« Alors ? » demanda Anthony en posant ses mains sur ses hanches comme le faisait sa Tante Ali quand elle me demandait mon opinion sur ce qu'elle portait. « Tu vas rien dire ? »

« Il manque quelque chose. » dis-je en amenant le café à mes lèvres. J'en bus une gorgée et soupirai intérieurement. Putain, c'était un super bon café.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ? » demanda-t-il en jetant les mains en l'air.

« Tes chaussures. » raillai-je. Anthony baissa les yeux sur ses pieds vêtus seulement de chaussettes. « Tu ne peux pas aller à l'école sans chaussures. »

« Je savais bien que j'oubliais un truc. » marmonna-t-il en remontant à l'étage en traînant des pieds.

« Lève les pieds quand tu marches. » criai-je en retournant à la cuisine.

Nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi trente-et-un octobre, le jour d'Halloween et je me préparais à vivre une journée pleine de stresse. Anthony m'avait tiré du lit à l'aube et avait insisté pour que je lui fasse le petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne s'habille, comme ça, il ne tacherait pas son déguisement Spiderman. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas prêt à me lever. J'étais en train de faire un super rêve sur Bella et la sensation de ses lèvres autour de ma...

« Papa, on va être en retard ! » cria Anthony. Je soupirai et posai ma tasse dans l'évier.

« Arrête de me crier dessus. » le grondai-je. « C'est moi le parent, tu te rappelles ? »

« Ouais, je me rappelle que j'ai eu le mémo. » marmonna-t-il en attrapant son cartable.

« Quel mémo ? »

« C'est une expression, Papa. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

Je rigolai tout en suivant mon petit fou de fils jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'installa dans son réhausseur et mit son masque. Alex et lui étaient très excité par la journée qui les attendait parce qu'ils se déguisaient tous les deux en Spiderman. Ils disaient qu'ils seraient les jumeaux Spiderman. Bella et moi rigolions mais en secret, je crois que tous les deux, on en pouvait plus et qu'on en avait marre de Spiderman. Ils étaient un peu trop obsédés par le personnage.

Je me garai et sortis de la voiture avant de faire descendre Anthony. Nous venions de monter sur le trottoir quand Bella et Alex se garèrent. Elle sortit de sa voiture. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de faire la guerre. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon défait mais il y avait des mèches qui en tombaient. Son t-shirt était couvert de farine. En fait, je crois qu'elle en avait même dans les cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

« Ne me regarde pas. » marmonna-t-elle en me tournant le dos. « J'ai l'air affreuse. »

« Tu es magnifique. » souris-je. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle et l'embrassai. « Et tu es délicieuse. »

« Ugh, je sais que tu ne viens pas de dire ça. » grogna-t-elle en se cachant contre mon torse. « Je vais tuer ta soeur de m'avoir forcée à faire ça. »

« C'est pas si mal. » rigolai-je. Bella leva la tête et me lança un regard mauvais.

« Je suis restée debout jusqu'à cinq heures, Edward. » dit-elle sèchement. « Alice voulait que je fasse des muffins pour tout le monde alors je l'ai fait. Puis elle a voulu des cupcakes. Et comme il était trop tard pour appeler d'autres parents, qui s'est retrouvée coincée pour tous les faire ? Moi. Je suis fatiguée. Je pue et... et... »

« Chut, bébé. » fis-je en la serrant plus fort dans mes bras. « C'est rien. »

« Non, c'est pas rien. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Hum, Edward, elle va bien ? » demanda Alex. « Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin. »

« Elle va bien, Alex. » souris-je. « Elle est juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Très fatiguée. » marmonna-t-elle contre mon torse.

« Très fatiguée. » répétai-je.

« Les filles sont trop bizarres. » marmonna Alex en suivant Anthony alors que nous entrions dans l'école.

« Ouais, et vous les garçons, vous êtes pas bizarres. » grogna Bella.

Je retins mon rire de les voir faire et guidait Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de trébucher vers la classe des garçons. Ma soeur avait intérêt à être reconnaissante pour tout le travail que Bella avait fait pour la fête parce que sinon, j'allais lui faire un wedgie _(NdT: En gros, ça consiste à lui tirer la culotte vers le haut pour la faire sortir de son pantalon... Un peu comme dans les Simpson ^^) _et ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui en avais pas fait. Alice ouvrit la porte de sa classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bella marmonna un truc contre mon torse qui ressemblait à ''putain de lutin agaçant'' mais j'entendais peut-être des choses.

« Bella, est-ce que tout est prêt pour la fête de cet après-midi ? » demanda Alice. Bella se redressa et lui lança un regard mauvais mais ma soeur étant qui elle était, elle ne fut même pas perturbée.

« Oui, Mme Whitlock. » commença durement Bella. « Tous vos muffins sont dans le récipient qu'a Alex. Tes cupcakes arrivent et tout le monde a intérêt à amener des trucs parce que je jure que sinon, je leur bott... »

« Tout est prêt, Alice. » intervins-je en posant ma main sur la bouche de Bella avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose d'inapproprié devant les gosses.

« Génial. » s'enthousiasma Alice. Bella grogna contre ma main en réponse. « On se voit à deux heures alors. »

Alors que j'entraînais Bella loin des classes des petits enfants influençables, elle se mit à marmonner quelque chose. Angela nous suivait avec un air amusé sur le visage. Elle trouvait clairement que le pétage de plombs de Bella était drôle mais je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Bella la voit rire. Je poussai Bella vers ma voiture et ouvris la portière passager.

« Monte. » dis-je.

« Je ne peux pas. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Il faut que je travaille et j'ai ma cuisine à nettoyer. »

« Non, tu viens chez moi pour faire la sieste. » répondis-je en la poussant vers le siège. Elle ne se débattit même pas alors que je soulevais ses jambes pour les rentrer dans la voiture.

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais. » dis-je. « Tu as besoin d'une sieste, ma chérie et en plus, l'après-midi va être long et ce soir, ça va être encore plus long quand on va aller chercher des bonbons avec les garçons. Il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes un peu maintenant. »

« Ugh, la collecte de bonbons. » gémit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sur le repose tête. « On est obligé ? »

« C'est toi qui leur dit qu'on y va pas ? » demandai-je.

« C'est pas juste. » marmonna-t-elle. « De toute façon, ils feront la moue jusqu'à que je cède. »

« Absolument. » rigolai-je en fermant la porte.

Bella appuya sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture alors que je conduisais jusqu'à chez moi. Elle avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Je me garai dans l'allée et rejoignis son côté rapidement pour l'aider à descendre. Elle me fit un grand sourire et posa sa main dans la mienne pour que je la tire hors de la voiture. Je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille alors que nous allions à l'intérieur. Je l'amenai directement à ma chambre et la poussai sur le lit avant de lui retirer ses baskets.

Bella retira l'élastique de ses cheveux, les laissant tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle me regarda à travers ses cils et ma queue se durcit, commençant à me supplier pour que je la libère. Cette femme me rendait fou avec ses yeux à la fois si sexy et innocents. Je retirai mes chaussures et grimpai sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna de manière à se blottir contre moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et je résistai à mon envie de la pousser vers mon sexe pour la supplier de me toucher. Bella soupira et se nicha plus près de moi avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Je souris et nous couvris avant de m'endormir à mon tour, tenant la femme que j'aimais dans mes bras. C'était agréable de tenir à nouveau quelqu'un contre moi.

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais seul. Je commençais à croire que j'avais juste rêvé que Bella était venue à la maison après qu'on ait déposé les garçons à l'école, quand je sentis l'odeur la plus délicieuse que j'avais jamais senti. Une tarte aux pommes fraîche. Je sortis de lit et descendis rapidement. Je m'arrêtai brusquement quand je vis Bella dans ma cuisine. Elle portait un tablier. Elle semblait appartenir à cet endroit. Comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.

« Hey. »

« Salut. » dis-je en approchant. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille. « Tu étais censée dormir. »

« J'ai dormi pendant une ou deux heures mais j'ai eu faim. » m'expliqua-t-elle en se tournant dans mes bras. « Tu n'avais pas grand chose à manger mais j'ai trouvé une tarte aux pommes congelée dans le réfrigérateur alors je l'ai faite chauffer. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Je souris et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. « Si tu veux cuisiner quelque chose chez moi, bébé, c'est avec grand plaisir. J'avais peur de mettre la tarte au four au cas où je l'aurais brûlée. »

« Tu ne l'aurais pas brûlée. » rigola Bella en remontant ses bras pour entourer mon cou. « J'ai foi en toi. »

« Si tu le dis. » rigolai-je doucement. « Tu te sens plus détendue ? »

« Pour l'instant. » soupira-t-elle. « J'avais l'air d'une folle ce matin, hum ? »

« Un peu. » avouai-je en plissant le nez. « Mais pour ta défense, je sais à quel point ma soeur peut-être exigeante. »

« Je veux seulement que leur fête soit parfaite. » marmonna Bella. « C'est leur première fête d'école. »

« Elle le sera. »

« Je sais, je sais. » soupira-t-elle en rejetant la tête. « Bon, je vais arrêter d'y penser. »

« Ouais, ça marche. » rigolai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Mais c'est rien bébé, parce qu'il se trouve que j'adore le fait que tu sois complètement obsédée par les petits détails. »

« Obsédée ? » demanda-t-elle en rigolant. Je reculai et arquai un sourcil. « D'accord, j'ai quelques TOC sur certaines choses. »

« Quelques. » grognai-je. Bella rigola et me poussa. « Soit pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« J'aime vraiment ça chez toi, tu sais. » souris-je en la reprenant dans mes bras. « C'est un de mes trucs préférés chez toi. »

« Ça pourrait vraiment être adorable si ce n'était pas aussi bizarre. » dit Bella en me rendant mon sourire.

« Je sais, c'est fou, non ? » soupirai-je. « Il reste combien de temps avant que la tarte soit prête ? »

« Environ une demi heure. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien. » commençai-je en la poussant vers une chaise. « Je vais nous faire à déjeuner. »

« Toi ? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

« Des sandwiches. » clarifiai-je. « Je vais nous faire des sandwiches. »

« Oh d'accord. » sourit-elle en posa ses pieds sur une des autres chaises. « Mets-toi au travail, esclave. »

J'éclatai de rire et sortis la dinde, le fromage, la laitue et la mayo du frigo. Je nous fis rapidement des sandwiches. Je levai les pieds de Bella et les posai sur mes genoux quand je m'assis avant de commencer à manger. Je retins à peine le gémissement qui m'échappa alors que je regardais ses lèvres envelopper sa nourriture. Putain, j'étais foutrement dur maintenant.

Bella rigola, finit son sandwich et se leva. Sa poitrine frôla mon bras quand elle passa à côté de moi. Moi, évidemment, comme le pervers que j'étais, je l'observai se pencher et sortir la tarte du four, matant ses fesses. Elle me regarda à nouveau et surprit mon regard emplit de désir.

« Mes yeux sont ici. » chantonna-t-elle.

« Je sais. » grognai-je en m'arrangeant dans mon pantalon. « Bébé, t'es foutrement sexy. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur mes genoux.

« Oui. » gémis-je en laissant ma tête tomber sur son épaule. « Mais tu le sais déjà. »

« Oui. » rigola-t-elle. Elle agrippa mes cheveux pour me faire pencher la tête en arrière. « Si on avait plus de temps, je me ferais pardonner mais j'ai vraiment envie de manger un morceau de tarte avant qu'on aille à l'école des garçons. »

« Quelle stupide tarte qui sent délicieusement bon. » marmonnai-je alors que Bella quittait mes genoux. Elle éclata de rire en nous coupant des morceaux.

Après que nous ayons fini, Bella et moi partîmes pour l'école. Elle s'était brossée les cheveux et lavée le visage. Elle semblait, en gros, bien plus heureuse et détendue que ce matin. Nous nous arrêtâmes chez elle pour qu'elle puisse mettre des vêtements propres et prendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour la fête. Je devais admettre que j'étais choqué par la quantité de tout ce qu'elle avait préparé.

Elle avait fait des cupcakes au chocolat avec un glaçage orange et violet. Dans chaque cupcake, il y avait une bague araignée. Les gamins allaient adorer ça. Elle avait une énorme boîte d'objets pour la fête qui comprenait des bulles, des dents de vampire en plastique, de la pâte à pets et des squelettes en caoutchouc. Il y avait aussi des verres d'Halloween pour tous les enfants avec leur nom dessus, remplies de bonbons. Elle s'était vraiment surpassée.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'école, nous portâmes tout à l'intérieur. Alice avait fait asseoir les enfants sur le tapis pour regarder un film. Angela était déjà là et elle aidait Alice pendant qu'une autre des mamans, Maria, décorait les tables avec des nappes en plastique et des assiettes en carton avec des énormes citrouilles oranges dessus. Il y avait aussi les tasses et les serviettes qui allaient avec.

Quand le film se termina, nous remplîmes les assiettes des gamins de bâtonnets de carottes, de céleri, de raisins et de morceaux de pommes. Ils rigolaient et discutaient tout en dévorant leur nourriture. Alex, Anthony et Anna étaient assis ensemble à la table du fond de la classe. Anna était déguisée en Mary Jane de l'histoire de Spiderman. Je ne pensais pas que c'était une coincidence mais je ne dis rien.

« Qui veut un cupcake ? » demanda Bella en souriant alors qu'elle se tenait devant eux.

« MOI ! » couinèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Angela et moi rigolâmes alors que Bella et Alex commençaient à distribuer les cupcakes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que le sourire de Bella grandissait de plus en plus quand elle interagissait avec les enfants. Elle était naturelle avec eux.

« Oh Edward, tu l'as mauvaise. » dit Angela. Elle avait parlé de manière à ce que je dois le seul à l'entendre. Je la regardai. Elle me fixait avec un grand sourire sur le visage. « Elle te mène par le bout du nez. »

« C'est vrai. » admis-je.

« C'est sympa de te voir autant sourire. » dit-elle en me tapotant le bras.

« Ça fait du bien. » marmonnai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face. « Je... Je ne pense pas que je puisse vivre sans Alex ou elle. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » murmura Angela.

« Oui. » soufflai-je.

« Tu lui as dit ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« Non. » marmonnai-je. « Et si elle ne ressent pas la même chose... » Je secouai la tête. Rien que d'imaginer qu'elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments me faisait mal.

« Oh Edward, t'as pas idée. » rigola-t-elle doucement. « Elle t'aime. »

« T'en sais rien. » rétorquai-je.

J'entendis Bella rire et je me tournai vers elle. Elle était agenouillée à côté des garçons. Elle avait posé ses mains dans leur dos et ils avaient passé leur bras autour de son cou pour lui déposer des énormes baisers mouillées sur les joues. Elle leva les yeux et croisa mon regard. Son sourire devint encore plus grand et elle rougit légèrement.

« Edward, regarde un peu comme t'as l'air heureux. » murmura Angela. « Regarde un peu comme elle sourit maintenant comparé à il y a deux mois quand l'école a commencé. C'est grâce à Anthony et toi. Tout comme Anthony et toi souriaient et rigolaient plus grâce à Alex et elle. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? » demandai-je en la regardant.

« Oui. » sourit-elle. « Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens. »

« Peut-être. » marmonnai-je en tournant la tête vers Bella. « Peut-être. »

Plus tard cet après-midi là, Bella et moi installâmes les garçons dans ma voiture et partîmes pour la maison de mes parents. Nous avions promis à Carlisle et Esmée qu'ils seraient le premier arrêt de notre collecte de friandises. Les garçons sortirent en courant de la voiture avant même que j'ai coupé le moteur. Ils atteignirent le porche bien avant que Bella et moi descendîmes de voiture. La porte s'ouvrit et ma mère, dieu la bénisse, se mit à crier quand elle vit les garçons qui se tenait devant mon père et elle dans leur costume de Spiderman.

« Farces ou friandises. » dirent les garçons.

« Mes chéris. » soupira-t-elle en les enlaçant. « Vous êtes fabuleux. »

« Merci Mamie. » répondit Anthony derrière son masque. « Tu as des bonbons pour nous ? »

« Oui. » rigola doucement Esmée. Elle sortit deux petites citrouilles de derrière la porte. Apparemment, elles étaient pleine à ras bord de bonbons.

« Quand ils rebondiront sur tous les murs à cause de tout ce sucre, je les amènerai ici. » marmonna Bella en me regardant.

« Je t'aiderai. » répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Bella éclata de rire et se tourna vers les garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit, les garçons ? » lança-t-elle.

« Merci Papi et Mamie. » dirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

« De rien. » rigola Carlisle. Il regarda Bella. « Nous nous sommes assurés qu'il n'y avait pas d'arachide dans les bonbons comme Alex est allergique. »

« Oh, eh bien, merci. » répondit Bella en lui souriant. « J'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Allons à la prochaine maison. » pleurnicha Alex.

« D'accord, d'accord. » dis-je en posant une main dans leur dos. Je me tournai vers mes parents. « On vous verra au match de demain, non ? »

« On y sera. » sourit Esmée.

Bella et moi passâmes les deux-trois heures suivantes à aller de maison en maison avec les garçons. Ils étaient très polis et disaient merci à chaque fois qu'on leur donnait des bonbons. Pendant la soirée, nous croisâmes Emmett, Rose et Elliott qui était déguisé en flic, Angela et Anna qui portait maintenant une robe de princesse, Jasper, Alice et Ivy qui faisait une magnifique coccinelle et enfin, Garrett, Kate et Mattie qui était déguisait en vampire.

Quand nous revînmes chez Bella, les garçons étaient endormis sur la banquette arrière. Je me garai derrière la voiture de Bella et coupai le moteur. Je l'aidai à amener Alex à l'intérieur puis à le coucher. Je déposai un baiser sur son front. Bella me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture et m'embrassa avant que je monte pour rentrer chez moi. Je couchai Anthony sans le réveiller. Alors que j'étais en train de me coucher à mon tour, mon portable sonna pour me signaler un nouveau texto. Je le pris et vis que c'était Bella.

_E- Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves -B_

_B- Je vais rêver de toi alors mes rêves seront doux. Bonne nuit -E_

* * *

Il y a vraiment une tendresse entre ces deux-là que j'adore ^^ Ce que je trouve bien, c'est qu'ils sont romantiques à souhait sans pour autant tomber dans le niais... mais ça, je crois qu'on le doit aux deux petits... Vous avez pas eu le mémo ? XD

_Attention **phika17** ! Ne lis plus à partir d'ici ! XD_

Le prochain chapitre est hyper important... peut-être même l'un des plus importants de cette histoire... Enfin, il me tarde de vous le faire découvrir ^^

_C'est bon **phika17**... Fin d'alerte ^^_

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous dit ;) !

Ah oui ! Une dernière chose, apparemment, j'ai été "nominée" pour des awards sur un site de fanfic... Je sais pas trop comment vu que j'ai absolument rien fait ^^ mais c'est cool quand même :)

Il y a cette histoire, **Taking Chances**, ainsi que** Only Humans** et **Creature of Habit** dans différentes catégories _(si j'ai bien compris... ^^)_ ! Je ne sais absolument pas comment ça marche... _(bein quoi ? Je suis comme vous, je ne lis pas les Notes des Auteurs XD)_ mais merci pour ces "nominations" à celles qui les ont choisies :)

Voilà... je vous retrouve donc très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

PS: Si le coeur vous en dit, allez jeter un coup d'oeil au nouveau chapitre de **Friday at Noon** ^^

XOXO

Eresy


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Honte à moi qui vous avais promis le grand moment pour ce chapitre... En fait, c'est dans le prochain XD Je sais... Je m'en suis rendue compte aujourd'hui... Alors j'ai mis les bouchées doubles pour vous traduire ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance pour qu'on puisse rapidement passer au prochain ^^ Désolée, je crois que j'étais trop pressée XD

J'ai bien répondu à tout le monde par MP, mais je voudrais aussi remercier** aujourd'hui c'est moi**, **Ilonka**, **lune58**, **Martine16**, **lili** _(C'était trois en fait XD)_,** Camila-13015**, **Anny34 **_(Merci :) !)_, **aussidagility**_ (Parce que tu n'as pas Edward dans ta vie ? XD_), **tEAM**_ (Les choses avancent ^^)_, **Alicia **_(J'aimerais pas être à Halloween parce que ça voudrait dire que je suis en pleine période d'examen XD Merci pour ton message !)_, **TeamEdward**_ (En fait, c'était deux fois toi mais pas avec le même pseudo ? ^^) _et **Juliette** !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Comme je vous le disais, j'ai voulu mettre la charrue avant les boeufs... Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je vous propose un chapitre peut-être moins important_ (si quand même ^^)_ mais qui fait le double ! Oui, mesdames ! Le double XD

J'espère que vous aimerez ;) !

* * *

Bella POV

_« Maman, regarde-nous. » cria Alex._

_« Je vous regarde. » rigolai-je en le fixant._

_Anthony, Alex et Edward étaient en train de jouer au football dans le même parc où ils faisaient leur match. Alex et Anthony essayaient de voler la balle à Edward. Ce dernier rigolait en les feintant. J'étais assise au sol à regarder mes garçons jouer. Ils étaient marrants à voir surtout quand ils étaient si insouciants._

_« Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »_

_Je levai la tête et vis une femme incroyablement belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et les yeux les plus bleus que j'avais jamais vu. Elle faisait environ cinq centimètres de plus que moi et sa peau ivoire brillait presque au soleil. Son sourire devint encore plus grand alors qu'elle attendait que je dise quelque chose. Je souris et hochai la tête. Elle me rejoignis au sol en flottant et tourna la tête vers Alex, Anthony et Edward.._

_« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. » dit-elle en souriant._

_« Ouais, ils adorent le foot. » répondis-je. « Je crois qu'ils joueraient toute la journée si je les laissais faire. »_

_« Il est bon pour eux. » murmura-t-elle. Elle soupira d'un air rêveur et me regarda. « Et ils sont bons pour vous. »_

_« Quoi ? » demandai-je perdue. Elle secoua la tête et regarda à nouveau les garçons._

_« Ils me manquent. » souffla-t-elle._

_Je suivis son regard et vis qu'elle fixait Anthony. Ce dernier venait juste de faire une passe à Edward. Anthony tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un signe de la main. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. J'eus le souffle coupé quand je réalisai qui était la femme à côté de moi. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. Des yeux de la même forme qu'Anthony._

_« Sarah ? » demandai-je à bout de souffle. Elle hocha la tête et les regarda._

_« C'est un petit garçon très beau, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « Il est le portrait exact d'Edward. »_

_« Non, il vous ressemble. » murmurai-je en ramenant mes genoux contre moi._

_« Peut-être les yeux mais tout le reste vient de son père. » rigola-t-elle. « C'est aussi valable pour son entêtement. »_

_« Son entêtement ne me gêne pas. » marmonnai-je en observant Alex._

_« Non, je suppose que non. » sourit-elle. « Alex est un petit garçon adorable. Cela me rend heureuse de voir qu'Anthony a un si bon ami. »_

_« Hum, merci. » dis-je doucement._

_« Ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu autant sourire. » murmura-t-elle. Je tournai la tête vers elle. « Je parle d'Edward. Je crois bien qu'Anthony est né avec un sourire au visage. »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que je suis censée dire. » marmonnai-je._

_« Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux, Bella. » dit-elle doucement. « Vous les rendez heureux. »_

_« Mais ? » demandai-je._

_« Pas de mais. » rigola-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. « Promettez-moi simplement que vous les aimerez pour toujours, Bella. »_

_« Je vous le promets. » répondis-je doucement. « Je sais que vous êtes la mère d'Anthony... »_

_« N'est-ce pas vous ? » intervint-elle. « Vous prenez soin de lui, vous cuisinez pour lui, vous l'aimez. Il semblerait bien pour moi que vous êtes la mère d'Anthony. Vous êtes exactement la maman dont il a besoin. »_

_« Je ne suis pas vous. » la contrai-je._

_« Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous soyez moi. » sourit-elle. « Ils s'attendent à ce que vous soyez vous et vous êtes la femme qui aime énormément ses enfants, les deux et leur père. »_

_Alex rigola et je tournai la tête vers lui. Edward le portait sur ses épaules pendant qu'Anthony était enroulé autour de sa jambe gauche. Ils riaient tellement fort tous les trois que je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour tenir debout. Edward me regarda et sourit. Il appréciait clairement le temps qu'il passait avec eux. Je regardai Sarah._

_« Je lui dirais que vous lui dites bonjour. » murmura-t-elle en se levant._

_« Qui ? » demandai-je._

_« Il m'a dit qu'à la seconde où je verrai vos yeux, je saurais que c'est vous. Je dois admettre qu'il avait raison. C'est comme si lorsque je plonge dans vos yeux chocolat, je pouvais voir mon âme. » souffla-t-elle en souriant. Ma bouche tomba ouverte. Je ne savais pas combien de fois Brody avait mentionné mes yeux chocolats qui sondaient l'âme, comme il disait. « N'oubliez pas votre promesse, Bella et prenez soin de vos garçons. »_

_Sarah se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Edward et les garçons puis elle s'éloigna. Le soleil perça à travers les nuages et je dus me détourner de sa lumière brillante. Quand je regardai à nouveau, elle était disparue._

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux alors que mon réveil résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je plaquai ma main dessus pour appuyer sur le bouton snooze mais je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir décidé de l'éteindre. Je m'assis dans mon lit et pris une inspiration plus que nécessaire. Est-ce que je venais vraiment de rêver que la femme décédée d'Edward venait de me donner son accord pour que je les aime, Anthony et lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement un rêve mais bien plus ? Quelque chose qui allait au-delà du rêve.

« Je suis en train de devenir folle. » marmonnai-je.

Je repoussai les couvertures et quittai mon lit. Mon esprit était toujours enveloppé par ce qui venait de se passer, peu importe ce que c'était. Je traversai le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre d'Alex en trébuchant un peu. Après avoir ouvert la porte, je trouvai mon fils blotti dans son lit, les couvertures sous le menton. Je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte et pensai au rêve ou peu importe ce que c'était que je venais de vivre. Est-ce que c'était possible que Brody m'ait envoyée Sarah ? Évidemment, c'était exactement le genre de chose qu'il faisait. J'étais carrément en train de devenir foutrement folle.

J'essayai de repousser toutes mes pensées folles et m'approchai pour réveiller Alex. Il grogna et essaya de se cacher sous les draps mais je le chatouillai et il sortit de son lit en marmonnant que j'étais une tricheuse. J'ignorai ses pleurnicheries et lui dis d'aller se préparer pour son match. Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage et il retira son déguisement d'Halloween de la veille.

Je le laissai pour aller me préparer et retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche rapide. Je sortis mon jean préféré et un t-shirt noir et rouge de l'équipe. Edward avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait que je montre mon soutien à l'équipe. Sur le devant, il y avait un ballon de foot dont des flammes en sortaient. À l'arrière, il était écrit ''Maman de l'équipe''. Je me séchai les cheveux et les ramenai en une queue de cheval avant d'enfiler mes baskets.

Quand je descendis, je trouvai Alex assis sur le canapé avec son sac de sport et son ballon sur les genoux. Il portait son t-shirt rouge et noir et l'avait rentré dans son short noir. Il avait mis ses chaussettes rouges et noirs et ses crampons noirs. Ses lacets pendaient de chaque côté. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dressés à l'arrière et tombaient dans ses yeux bleus.

« Il serait temps de te faire couper les cheveux, petit homme. » souris-je en m'approchant pour lui lacer ses chaussures.

« Je veux pas. » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Je sais mais tes cheveux commencent à te tomber dans les yeux et j'aime bien les voir moi, tes yeux. » dis-je. Il roula des yeux et croisa les bras.

« Je veux quand même pas. » marmonna-t-il en me regardant d'un air mauvais.

« Tu vas te faire couper les cheveux la semaine prochaine et c'est tout, jeune homme. » dis-je fermement. Alex soupira et laissa tomber ses bras. Il savait que j'avais gagné cette bataille. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

« Rien. » répondit-il en haussant des épaules. « Je ne me sens pas bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je en posant ma main sur son visage. Il n'était pas chaud.

« Mon ventre est bizarre. » murmura-t-il en s'appuyant contre ma main.

« Tu as vomi ? » demandai-je en l'attirant sur mes genoux. Il secoua la tête avant de la poser sur mon épaule. « Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ? »

« Non. » marmonna-t-il.

« Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas jouer pendant le match. » murmurai-je. Alex se redressa d'un seul coup et me lança un regard mauvais.

« Il faut que je joue. » exigea-t-il. « Mon équipe a besoin de moi. »

« Mais, ma puce, si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu ne devrais pas jouer. » lui expliquai-je.

« Non, Maman. » dit-il d'une voix ferme. « Je vais jouer. Je fais parti de l'équipe et ils comptent sur moi. »

« Alexander. » soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

« S'il te plait, Maman. » me supplia-t-il. « Je parie que je suis juste nerveux. »

« D'accord mais si ça empire, il faudra le dire à Edward. » dis-je. « Ça marche ? »

« Ça marche. » répondit-il en hochant la tête.

« D'accord, allons te préparer un peu de jus et quelques crackers. » soupirai-je.

Il réussit à manger quelques crackers et à boire environ la moitié de son jus mais je voyais bien qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je le pousse à manger plus qu'il ne le pouvait. Je n'étais toujours pas très sûre que je devais le laisser jouer mais c'était important pour lui et je comprenais ça. Quand il fut l'heure de partir, nous sortîmes et montâmes en voiture. Toute en conduisant, je l'observais dans le rétroviseur. Peut-être que c'était juste mon côté maman poule mais je n'aimais pas quand il ne se sentait pas bien. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je savais aussi qu'il était important pour lui de jouer et je ne pouvais pas lui prendre ça.

Je me garai à côté de la voiture d'Edward et nous descendîmes. Alex fit son plus beau sourire et me prit son sac avant de partir en courant à travers le parc. Je soupirai intérieurement en le suivant. Peut-être que c'était juste les nerfs. Alex se dirigea vers là où Edward et Anthony échangeaient des balles. La scène du rêve que j'avais eu me traversa l'esprit et un frisson me parcourut. Je frissonnai et enroulai mes bras autour de moi.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » demanda Esmée en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je secouai la tête et la regardai.

« Je vais bien. » dis-je doucement. « J'ai juste eu un frisson pendant un instant. »

« Je déteste ça. » soupira-t-elle. Elle tourna la tête vers les garçons. « Est-ce qu'ils se sont bien amusés hier soir pendant leur collecte de bonbons ? »

« Oui. » répondis-je. « Ils ont reçu bien trop de bonbons et j'ai dû en retirer une bonne partie du sac d'Alex à cause de son allergie mais je pense qu'il en aura suffisamment pour le reste de l'année. »

« Tu as des problèmes à gérer son allergie ? » demanda Esmée alors que nous allions nous trouver une place pour nous asseoir.

« Plus maintenant. » dis-je. « J'ai appris à faire très attention à ce qu'il mange ou ce qu'il côtoie. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir avoir une autre mauvaise réaction. »

« Plutôt vilaine, hum ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. « Il en est presque mort. » marmonnai-je. « Charlie et moi avons eu de la chance de l'emmener aux Urgences à temps mais sa gorge s'était serrée et il était sur le point de s'étouffer. Il n'avait que deux ans. »

« Oh, ma chérie. » souffla Esmée d'un air choqué. « J'imagine à quel point ça a dû être effrayant. »

« Le pire moment de ma vie. » marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux. J'inspirai et tournai la tête vers elle. « Désolée, je n'aime pas penser à ce jour-là. »

« Ne sois pas désolée. » sourit-elle.

Nous installâmes nos chaises et nous assîmes. Lentement, Alice, Carlisle, Rose, Kate et Angela se joignirent à nous. Je n'arrêtais pas de chercher Charlie ou Lauren du regard mais je n'en vis aucun des deux. Edward, Emmett, Garrett, Jasper et Ben avaient amené les enfants sur le terrain pour s'échauffer. Alex était à côté d'Edward et je me demandais comment il se sentait. Je me levai et regardai tout le monde.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » dis-je.

Ils me firent simplement un sourire alors que je me dirigeais sur le côté du terrain. Edward tourna la tête vers moi et je lui fis signe de venir me voir. Il dit quelque chose à Emmett avant de courir dans ma direction. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux à lui aussi. Il allait peut-être pouvoir m'aider à convaincre Alex de se faire couper les cheveux avec moins de difficulté qu'habituellement.

« Hey, ma jolie. » sourit-il. Je rougis et cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

« Hey. » murmurai-je. « Alex ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il avait mal au ventre mais il a insisté pour jouer aujourd'hui. Surveille-le et assure-toi qu'il va bien. »

« Est-ce qu'il a été malade ? » demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, il a juste dit que son ventre était bizarre. » répondis-je. « J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas jouer mais il a insisté sur le fait qu'il était un membre de l'équipe, qu'il devait jouer. »

« Tu n'es pas en train de me demander de ne pas le laisser jouer, si ? » me questionna Edward d'un air pleurnichard. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que non. » dis-je rapidement. « Surveille-le juste, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. » sourit Edward en m'attirant dans ses bras. « Je parie qu'il est juste excité. Il a l'air d'aller bien maintenant. »

« Je sais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. » marmonnai-je.

« Je vais le surveiller, promis. » murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma tête.

« Yo, Eddie, finis d'embrasser ta chérie pour qu'on puisse commencer le match. » beugla Emmett. Mon visage vira au rouge alors qu'Edward et moi le regardions. Il avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et tout le monde, je veux bien dire tout le monde, nous fixait.

« J'arrive. » lança Edward les dents serrés. Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers moi. « Je suis désolé pour lui. »

« C'est rien. » dis-je. « Je me vengerai plus tard. »

« Il me tarde. » rigola-t-il.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Tous les garçons y compris Emmett, Jasper; Garrett et Ben se moquèrent de lui alors que les filles, Anna, Mattie et Sadie le regardèrent d'un air rêveur. Il rougit et leur dit de se taire. Je sentais encore mes joues me chauffer alors que je retournais voir les autres. Charlie était assis avec Ivy sur les genoux. Lauren et Tyler étaient à côté de lui. Elle semblait nerveuse assise à côté de mon père et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher ça.

« Hey, Lauren, est-ce que tu as rencontré tout le monde ? » dis-je en me posant à côté d'elle.

« Ouais. » dit-elle nerveusement. Tyler lui pressa la main et elle leva la tête vers lui. « Oh, Bella. Voici mon mari, Tyler Crowley. Ty, voici Bella. »

« Ravi de finalement pouvoir vous rencontrer, Bella. » sourit Tyler.

« Moi aussi, Tyler. » murmurai-je. « Félicitations pour votre bébé. »

« Merci. » répondit-il en souriant encore plus. « Nous sommes très excités. »

Je hochai la tête et regardai Charlie. « T'étais à deux doigts d'être en retard, non ? » demandai-je. Il fit la moue et détourna la tête.

« C'était pas de ma faute. » marmonna-t-il. Je me penchai et arquai un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois-ci ? » demandai-je. Il me regarda et soupira.

« J'ai peut-être eu une amende pour excès de vitesse. » souffla-t-il. Tout le monde se moqua de lui.

« Toi, Mr le Chef de la Police de Forks, tu as une amende pour excès de vitesse ? » lançai-je en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas rire.

« Oui. » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. « Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute. Il se cachait dans un virage et... »

« Et tu roulais trop vite. » intervins-je. « Combien ça t'en fait maintenant ? Cinq, six ? »

« Sept. » marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête alors que tout le monde riait.

« Papa, je ne sais même pas comment ça se fait que tu aies encore ton permis ou ton assurance. » rigolai-je en secouant la tête.

« Moi non plus. » grogna-t-il.

Alors que le match commençait, nous fixâmes notre attention sur le terrain. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais que Lauren observait Alex. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et laissa échapper un sanglot. Tout le monde choisit de l'ignorer à part Charlie qui fronça les sourcils. Il savait tout sur Lauren et Brody et ce qu'ils avaient traversé avant d'arriver à Forks. Il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'ils sachent qu'ils avaient une maison auprès de nous.

Tyler glissa un bras autour de Lauren et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Je clignai des yeux pour repousser mes propres larmes et je tendis la main pour prendre la sienne mais sans la regarder. Elle enroula ses doigts autour des miens et nous restâmes ainsi. Alex valait la peine que j'oublie ma colère envers elle. Elle avait besoin de le connaître, d'être une meilleure tante pour lui puisqu'elle était la soeur de son père. À ce moment-là, je sentis une vague de chaleur me parcourir et sans pouvoir l'expliquer, je sus que Brody me disait que j'avais raison.

Je retirai ma main et me levai pour aller sur le côté du terrain. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon corps tout en regardant Alex passer la balle à Mattie. Elle se tourna et fit la passe à Anthony qui envoya le ballon à Sadie. L'autre équipe lui piqua la balle et ils redescendirent avant qu'Alex ne la reprenne.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Tyler. Je me tournai vers lui. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, clairement incertain de savoir s'il pouvait me parler ou pas. « Lauren s'inquiétait de vous avoir mise en colère. »

« Je vais bien. » marmonnai-je en tournant la tête vers le terrain.

« D'accord. » répondit-il. Alex envoya le ballon à Anthony et ce dernier le passa à Anna. Elle descendit le terrain et lança vers Sadie qui le passa à Elliott. « Bella... »

« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » demandai-je en le regardant. « Je veux dire, Lauren. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? »

« De tout mon coeur. » répondit-il immédiatement. Je hochai la tête et recentrai mon attention sur le terrain. « Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, Bella. »

« Non, c'est vrai. » dis-je en secouant la tête tout en observant les gamins jouer. « J'ai peut-être des problèmes avec elle et j'essaye vraiment d'aller au delà pour le bien d'Alex mais... » commençai-je en me tournant vers Tyler. « Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous tuerai. En oubliant le fait que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six ans ou que Brody n'est plus là, Lauren fait partie de ma famille et je l'aime. Si vous la brisez, je vous briserai, compris ? »

« J'ai compris. » sourit-il. « Lauren m'a dit que vous étiez du genre dur à cuire mais je ne l'ai pas cru. »

« J'ai appris de la meilleure. Elle devrait le savoir puisque c'est elle qui m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait. » grognai-je. « Elle va bien ? »

« Elle va bien, Bella. » répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Elle essayait de trouver le courage de vous contacter depuis presque un an maintenant. Elle ne savait simplement pas quoi vous dire. »

Tyler se tourna et partit vers Lauren et les autres. Charlie me fixa et arqua un sourcil comme pour me demander si c'était bon. Je hochai la tête et me reconcentrai sur le match. Alex semblait allait bien alors que la partie avançait. Quand le match fut fini, Anthony et lui partirent directement voir Charlie alors qu'Edward venait vers moi. Il ne dit rien et m'enveloppa de ses bras, me faisant reposer contre son torse.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que ma famille m'a encore fait honte ? »

« Non. » rigolai-je. « Ils se sont tous très bien comportés. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas avec eux ? » demanda Edward. « C'était Lauren ? »

« Non. » murmurai-je. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'avais besoin d'être seule mais ça va mieux. »

« Papa, Papa, j'ai besoin de mon sac dans la voiture pour pouvoir aller avec Grand-Père. » s'exclama Anthony en bondissant vers nous, suivi par Charlie, Alex et tout le monde. Carlisle et Esmée semblaient amusés par l'excitation des garçons.

« D'accord. Donne-moi juste une seconde. » rigola doucement Edward. Il se dirigea vers Lauren et Tyler qui ne semblaient pas être à leur place. « Je suis Edward. Ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux. »

« Je suis Tyler et voici Lauren. » sourit Tyler en serrant la main d'Edward. « Vous êtes un sacré coach. »

« Ça ne vient pas de moi, c'est les gamins. » répondit Edward en riant. « Ils rendent les choses plus facile. »

« Papa. » pleurnicha Anthony en tirant sur la main d'Edward. « Allez. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » soupira Edward. « Allons-y. »

« Prends aussi les affaires d'Alex. » dis-je en lui tendant mes clefs de voiture. « S'il te plait, bien sûr. »

« Évidemment. » répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je me tournai vers Charlie alors qu'Edward et les garçons allaient chercher leurs affaires. Il sautillait presque sur place d'excitation. Je pense qu'il était peut-être même plus excité que les garçons par leur petite soirée pyjama comme l'avait appelé Alex. Edward et les garçons revinrent avec deux sacs molletonnés, des sacs de couchage et des oreillers. Alex laissa tomber le sien au sol et vint me faire un câlin. « Ça va aller toute seule, Maman ? » demanda-t-il. Je le reposai et m'agenouillai devant lui.

« Je vais aller très bien. » dis-je en poussant ses cheveux de son visage. « Je m'attends à ce que tu sois sage avec Grand-Père. »

« Oui. » répondit-il en hochant la tête. Je tendis le bras et attirai Anthony vers nous.

« Pareil pour toi, petit homme. » souris-je. « Grand-Père est vieux et tu dois me promettre que tu prendras bien soin de lui. »

« Je ne suis pas vieux. » marmonna Charlie.

« On te le promet, Bella. » répondit Anthony en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Isabella. » me gronda Charlie alors que je me levais. Je croisai mes bras et le fixai. « Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Papa, ne fais pas la cuisine. » dis-je fermement. « Commande une pizza ou autre chose mais ne cuisine pas. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. » répondit-il en hochant la tête.

« Ils ne peuvent pas s'asseoir à l'avant de la voiture. » continuai-je sérieusement. Charlie hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. « Ils doivent mettre leur ceinture de sécurité. »

« Je suis policier, Bella. » soupira-t-il. « Je connais les règles. »

« Papa. » dis-je.

« Très bien, ils ne s'assoiront pas à l'avant et ils mettront leur ceinture. » marmonna-t-il en roulant des yeux. « D'autres règles, Mme la chef ? »

« Oui, ne les laisse pas tomber et se noyer. » raillai-je.

« Je ne t'ai pas laissée tomber. » râla-t-il. « Tu t'es levée dans le bateau quand un verre t'est tombé sur la jambe et que tu as paniqué. Tu as fait retourner la barque. »

« Qui est-ce qui m'avait jetée le verre ? » demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. Il fit la moue alors que tout le monde rigolait en nous regardant. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sois sage, Papa, ou sinon. »

« Très bien. » marmonna-t-il. « Allons-y les garçons avant qu'elle ne gâche la fête. »

Charlie prit leur sac avec leurs affaires ainsi que leur oreiller pendant qu'Alex et Anthony prenaient leur sac de couchage. Après avoir enlacé tout le monde, nous gardant Edward et moi pour la fin, les garçons suivirent mon père vers sa voiture. Edward et moi regardâmes Charlie les installer à l'arrière. Il se tourna et me fixa. Il me fit un sourire moqueur et dit au revoir de la main. Tout le monde derrière moi rigolait, y compris Edward alors que mon père montait dans la voiture avant de démarrer. Je me demandais d'où venait mon intelligence.

« Bon, les enfants, près à rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Esmée. Je me tournais alors que Carlisle et elle récupéraient Elliott, Ivy, Mattie et Anna.

« Oui. » répondirent-ils tous en coeur. Enfin, sauf Ivy. Elle dormait.

« Sois sage. » lança Rose en pointant Elliott du doigt.

« Je suis toujours sage. » râla-t-il. Elle le regarda fixement. Il baissa la tête d'une façon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Emmett. « Oui, m'dame. »

Esmée et Carlisle firent un sourire moqueur dans leur barbe alors qu'ils guidaient les enfants vers leur voiture. « D'accord, maintenant qu'on s'est occupé des enfants. » commença Angela en souriant. Elle nous regarda. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »

« Un film ? » proposa Emmett.

« Un dîner sans enfants. » soupira Rose d'un air rêveur.

« Du shopping. » marmonna Kate.

« On va danser. » couina Alice. Nous la regardâmes tous. « On n'a pas dansé depuis bien trop longtemps ! »

« Hum, danser ? » demandai-je. « Je ne crois pas, non. »

« Oh, allez, Bella. » me supplia Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à supplier ? « Ça serait trop marrant ! »

« Alice. » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. « Très bien. »

« Ouais ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur place. Je roulai des yeux et me tournai vers Edward.

« Ça te va ? » le questionnai-je.

« Oh ouais. » marmonna-t-il.

« Lauren, Tyler et toi êtes les bienvenues si vous voulez venir avec nous. » dit Rose. Je les regardai. Le sourire de Lauren s'effaça et elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai bien peur que nous avons autre chose de prévu. » dit Tyler en me fixant. « Une autre fois peut-être. »

« Pas de problème. » sourit Rose en se retournant vers moi. Elle me saisit par la main et m'attira loin d'Edward.

« Tu viens avec nous. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.

« Pour qu'on puisse se préparer. » râla-t-elle. Elle regarda ensuite Alice, Kate et Angela.

« Le Spa. » dirent-elles en coeur. Je braquai mes yeux sur Edward.

« Sauve-moi. » le suppliai-je.

« Bébé, j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne faut pas se mettre entre ces femmes et le spa. » dit-il d'un air plein de remords. « Désolé. »

Rose et Angela me prirent par le bras et m'éloignèrent d'Edward. Alice et Kate rigolaient alors que je les suivais jusqu'à ma voiture. Je montai derrière le volant à contre coeur et conduisis jusqu'au spa. Ce soir avait intérêt à valoir ce putain de spa.

* * *

Voilà donc la soirée entre adultes qui se profile ! Et j'ai bien vérifié cette fois-ci_, le grand moment_, c'est pour le prochain chapitre XD

Alex n'était pas très bien et il se peut_ (ou pas ^^)_ que ça se développe un peu... Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la rencontre Sarah/Bella ? C'était joli quand même, non ? ^^

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ;)

Je vais de ce pas poster la suite de **Matchmaker**... Quoi ? _*air surpris*_ Nous sommes à la moitié de **Matchmaker** et vous ne connaissez pas ! _(*vous avez vu un peu le changement subtile de sujet ? XD*)_ N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à cette histoire, elle est Angst free mais pas lemon free _(un peu comme Taking Chances... J'y peux rien, j'adore les Angst free avec une bonne histoire et pleins de lemons XD)_ Liens ? Par ici ;) ~ http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7066837/1/Matchmaker_Traduction_All_you_need_is_Moz

Ah oui Dernier truc avant que je vous laisse... J'ai reçu quelques mails _inquiets (?)_ à propos du concours ou je ne sais quoi... J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop suvie... Je suis contente pour les auteurs que je traduis qu'elles soient nominées mais très franchement, ne vous prenez pas la tête ^^ Asseyez-vous, profitez du chapitre et laissez un message si le coeur vous en dit_ (Peace Man XD)_ Je demande pas plus pour être heureuse et je suis sûre que vous aussi ^^

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Il s'est un peu fait désiré... mais cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! Je ne me suis pas trompée ^^ Le chapitre_ (ou carrément The Chapitre n_n)_ que beaucoup attendaient...

Encore une fois, je tiens vraiment à toutes vous remercier de laisser autant de messages sur cette histoire, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance que vous soyez aussi présentes et c'est très motivant ^^

J'ai bien répondu à tout le monde par MP mais je voudrais aussi remercier **xxx**, **diana**, **Ilonka**, **TeamEdward** _(J'espère que tu aimeras ^^)_, **Esther** _(Euh... bein merci ? Je crois... ^^)_, **lili** _(L'histoire est loin d'être finie en fait ^^ Puisqu'il y a une deuxième histoire (suite !) ^^)_,** Camila-13015**_(Là Edward va être très présent dans ce chapitre ^^)_, **Alicia**_ (Lol merci ^^)_, **vanessa** et **Anny34** _(Merci beaucoup ! J'ai tendance à être plus sceptique pour le rêve de Bella mais je comprends complètement qu'il soit agréable de faire ce genre de rêve :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;))_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Je n'ai pas traîné pour pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre _(Il me tardait de le mettre en fait ^^)_ et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ;) !

* * *

Edward POV

Ça avait dû être le putain d'après-midi le plus long de ma vie. Le seul jour où je n'avais pas Anthony et où je n'avais pas à travailler, avec qui est-ce que je le passais ? Mon putain de frère, Jasper, Ben et Garrett. Pas que je ne les aimais pas, parce que c'était le cas, mais je voulais passer ma journée avec Bella. En même temps, la perspective de passer ma soirée avec son corps collé contre le mien semblait vraiment bien. Putain, j'étais dur comme une putain de pierre maintenant.

« Eddie, on y va. » beugla Emmett en tapant sur la porte de ma chambre.

« Je viens. » criai-je.

« Trop d'info, mec. » rigola-t-il.

J'ignorai mon idiot de frère et me tournai vers le miroir. Je venais juste de me doucher et j'étais en train d'essayer en vain de m'aplatir les cheveux. Parfois, je détestais mes cheveux. Je posai les peignes sur le comptoir et abandonnai. Pas la peine d'enfoncer une porte ouverte, vous savez. Je retirai la serviette qui était autour de ma taille et enfilai mon boxer. Je grognai en y glissant ma queue dure. Ça allait être une putain de longue soirée si je ne me calmais pas.

Je finis de m'habiller, décidant de mettre un pantalon noir et une chemise noire et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Ben, Garrett, Jasper et Emmett étaient assis sur les canapés, prêts pour leur soirée avec leur femme mais sans enfants. Ce genre de nuits était rare alors je suis sûr qu'ils avaient prévu de bien en profiter. Je savais qu'ils allaient sans doute le faire.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demandai-je en glissant mon porte-feuille dans ma poche et en prenant mes clefs.

« Ouaip'. » marmonna Emmett en se levant.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en nous suivant Emmett et moi à l'extérieur. Nous montâmes dans nos voitures respectives et partîmes pour la maison de Bella. J'étais un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'Alice, Rose, Kate et Angela l'aient rendue folle aujourd'hui mais je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre en ma soeur, Rose, Kate ou Angela et le spa où elles voulaient se rendre. Emmett avait des cicatrices sur le bras pour le prouver. Point barre.

Je me garai dans l'allée de chez Bella, derrière sa voiture pendant que les gars se garaient à l'avant. Nous descendîmes et marchâmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je sonnai même si j'avais une clef. C'était marrant de penser que j'avais rendez-vous avec Bella. La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis Emmett jurer dans sa barbe.

Rose se tenait devant nous. Elle portait une robe rouge très courte qui moulait son corps comme une seconde peau. Je n'étais pas du tout attiré par ma belle-soeur mais putain, elle était sexy. Elle se mit à rire et je tournai la tête vers Emmett. Il avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et une autre sur la bosse flagrante de son pantalon. Une grimace s'étala sur mon visage et j'entrai dans la maison suivi par Jasper, Ben et Garrett. Ils avaient tous l'air aussi dégoûtés que moi par le fait qu'il se touchait comme ça.

« Em, bébé, lâche-le et entre. » railla Rose.

« Rosie, tu es... »

Emmett ne continua pas alors qu'il entrait. Il l'attira dans ses bras et amena ses lèvres à son oreille. Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il lui disait mais vu le rougissement qui s'étalait sur son visage, je savais que c'était pervers et dégoûtant. Du moins de mon point de vue. J'entendis les autres haleter et je tournai la tête vers les escaliers. Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte et s'écrasa au sol à la vue qui s'offrit à moi.

Alice portait une mini jupe en cuir noir et un top dos nu rose avec des bottes qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Angela avait mis un pantalon très moulant et un chemiser blanc en soie à travers lequel on pouvait presque voir. Kate était vêtue d'une petite robe noire qui semblait sur le point de tomber si elle se tournait trop vite. Mais bien qu'Alice, Angela et Kate étaient incroyablement belles, mes yeux étaient braqués sur la déesse brune qui se tenait en bas des marches.

Bella, ma belle Bella, portait une robe bleu nuit qui tenait à peine grâce aux brettelles fines sur ses épaules. Je suivis la ligne de sa robe le long de ses seins jusqu'à ses cuisses crémeuses et sa paire de talons noirs. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, laissant quelques mèches tomber autour de son visage. Ma queue frémit et je dus retenir le gémissement qui menaça de m'échapper.

J'entendis un petit rire moqueur derrière moi mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce sur quoi je pouvais me concentrer, c'était la femme devant moi. Bella leva les yeux vers moi et lorsqu'elle rougit d'une façon exquise, ma queue durcit un peu plus, me suppliant de la laisser sortir. Elle quitta les marches, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Mes jambes me menèrent à elle à travers la pièce et je posai mes mains sur ses hanches avant de lentement les glisser sur son corps. Elle inspira profondément alors que je la collai à moi, inspirant. Je me penchai et plongeai mon visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant la douce odeur de son parfum. Elle gémit doucement et passa ses bras autour de moi alors que je commençais à l'embrasser dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Ses mains montèrent dans mon dos pour finalement s'arrêter à la base de ma nuque, se faufilant dans mes cheveux.

« Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. » murmurai-je. Bella frissonna. « Vraiment. Foutrement. Magnifique. »

« Edward. » souffla-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur mes cheveux.

« Putain. » lança Emmett. « On devrai peut-être les laisser ici. »

« Sans blague. » railla Rose.

« C'est possible ? » marmonna Bella.

« Hors de questions, Bella Swan. » intervint Alice en s'approchant. Elle tira Bella hors de mes bras. « On n'a pas passé l'après-midi à faire de toi un super canon pour que tu décides finalement de ne pas sortir. On. Va. Sortir. »

« J'ai pas peur de toi, Alice. » rétorqua Bella en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Pas peur du tout. »

« Tu dis ça maintenant. » se moqua Alice en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais Noël approche et j'ai des tonnes d'idées pour la fête de l'école. »

« Salope. » cracha Bella.

« Tu m'as appelée ? » demanda ma soeur en arquant un sourcil.

Bella roula des yeux et se tourna vers moi. « Je ne suis pas sûre de beaucoup aimer ta soeur. »

« Moi non plus. » marmonnai-je en glissa mon bras autour de sa taille. « Quand j'avais cinq ans, elle a découpé ma couverture et elle s'en ait servi pour habiller ses poupées. »

« Mes poupées avaient froids. » rétorqua Alice en haussant des épaules. Elle regarda tout le monde. « On est prêt ? »

Les autres semblaient avoir un peu peur d'affronter Alice alors ils hochèrent rapidement la tête. Bella marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle était l'ante-christ mais Alice ne l'entendit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Quand les filles eurent leur sac et leur veste, nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos voitures et partîmes pour la boîte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garai à côté d'Emmett et Rose. Bella semblait un peu nerveuse alors qu'elle observait le monde qui se trouvait devant le club. Je lui pris la main. Cela la fit sourire et elle tourna la tête vers moi. Même si je voyais le bonheur briller dans ses yeux, j'y voyais aussi de la tristesse.

« Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? » demandai-je.

« Je vais avoir l'air pathétique. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais les garçons me manquent. »

Je souris. « À moi aussi. » rigolai-je doucement. « Peut-être qu'on devrait les appeler. »

« Je l'ai déjà fait. » dit-elle en me regardant d'un air honteux. « Je crois que je les ai déjà appelé cinq fois. »

« Et ? » demandai-je en insistant pour avoir plus de détails.

« Et ils vont biens. » souffla Bella en secouant la tête. « Je suppose que je suis juste un peu bête. »

« Mais non. » souris-je. « Tu es juste une maman. Les mamans ça s'inquiètent. »

« Ouais. » marmonna-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta jolie petite tête ? » la questionnai-je. Bella sourit et me regarda.

« Rien. » dit-elle. « Tu es prêt à rentrer ? »

« Aussi prêt que possible. » soupirai-je en ouvrant la portière de ma voiture.

Une fois que j'eus aidé Bella à descendre, je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille et nous retrouvâmes tout le monde. Après les avoir rassurés que tout allait bien, nous passâmes devant toutes les personnes qui faisaient la queue pour entrer. Bella arqua un sourcil mais je lui fis un clin d'oeil et lui dit qu'il suffisait de connaître les bonnes personnes à notre époque. Elle laissa couler mais je voyais bien qu'elle était toujours curieuse à propos de notre facilité à entrer dans le club.

La vérité, c'était que nous étions tous amis ave les propriétaires du Twilight Club, Benjamin et Tia Long. Benjamin était un ami de classe d'Emmett et quand il avait ouvert sa boîte, il nous avait dit que nous étions toujours les bienvenues et que nous n'aurions jamais à attendre. Je n'étais venu qu'une ou deux fois mais les autres avaient l'habitude d'y passer assez souvent. Évidemment, avoir des enfants avait mis un terme à cette partie de leur vie.

Je guidai Bella à la suite des autres et nous trouvâmes une table dans un coin du fond. Elle sourit quand je tirai sa chaise pour elle. Elle rougit et s'assit ce qui n'aida en rien mon érection qui se collait à mon boxer. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas grogner en sentant la pression sur mon entrejambe.

« Salut, tout le monde, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? » demanda notre serveuse. Elle leva la tête et sourit en me fixant. « Qu'est-ce que je peux t'apporter, mon mignon ? »

« Hum, de l'eau. » marmonnai-je en me rapprochant de Bella. La serveuse nous regarda l'un après l'autre et grogna. Bella posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Salut, queue dressée.

« Je vais prendre de l'eau moi aussi. » lança brièvement Bella alors que sa main montait plus haut sur ma jambe. Rose, Kate, Alice et Angela fixaient la serveuse d'un oeil mauvais et cette dernière roula des yeux.

« Deux eaux. » marmonna-t-elle avant de regarder Emmett. « Qu'est-ce que je peux t'apporter, chéri ? »

« Il va prendre une bière, une pression. » railla Rose en se pencha sur Emmett. Les yeux de ce dernier partirent en arrière quand sa femme frotta sa poitrine sur lui. « Je vais prendre un Whiskey Sour, enfin, si vous pensez pouvoir quitter nos hommes des yeux suffisamment longtemps pour gérer ça. »

Notre charmante serveuse fit la moue et prit le reste des commandes avant de partir au bar pour récupérer nos verres. Elle revint un moment plus tard et nous servit. Elle lança un regard mauvais à Bella quand elle lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau. J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose mais cette salope s'éloigna. Je refermai la bouche. Est-ce qu'elle en valait la peine ?

« Eh bein dis donc. » lança la voix grave de Benjamin Long, riant. Tia et lui se trouvaient derrière Emmett et Rose, des grands sourires sur le visage. « Ça ne peut pas être la fine équipe parce qu'ils ne sortent plus. »

« Mec, être papa c'est du boulot. » rigola Emmett en se levant. Benjamin et lui échangèrent une de ses étreintes/poignée de mains à un bras gênantes que les hommes font parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment se dire bonjour. « La boîte est génial. »

« Eh, on s'en sort. » répondit Benjamin en nous regardant tour à tour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella et il sourit. « Je suppose que personne ne va nous présenter. Je suis Benjamin Long et voici ma femme, Tia. »

« Bella Swan. » sourit Bella en leur faisant signe de la tête. Benjamin et Tia nous regardèrent tour à tour, un sourire moqueur grandissant s'étalant sur leur visage.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, Bella. » railla Tia.

« Moi aussi. » murmura Bella en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Bon, on ferait bien de retrouver au travail. » soupira Benjamin en roulant des yeux. « Vos boissons sont pour moi ce soir et je ne veux rien entendre. »

Nous savions qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Benjamin quand il avait quelque chose en tête alors nous le remerciâmes. Bella se blottit contre moi alors que tout le monde commençait à discuter des enfants, de l'école, du travail et de tout. Franchement, je ne leur portais pas vraiment attention. Bella leva les yeux vers moi et je vis un désir que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, laissant mes doigts glisser sur sa peau.

« Tu vas bien ? » murmurai-je tout bas de manière à ce qu'elle seule m'entende. Elle hocha la tête et appuya son visage contre ma main. « Tu voudrais danser ? »

« J'adorerais. » souffla-t-elle.

Bella et moi ne dîmes rien aux autres alors que nous nous dirigions vers la piste de danse, néanmoins, je sentais qu'ils nous regardaient. Bella fit glisser ses mains sur mes bras pour les enrouler autour de mon cou. Je passai mes mains autour de son corps, la rapprochant de moi autant que possible. Je la sentis frémir contre moi.

« Tu as froid ? » murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Non. » souffla-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « J'aime tes bras autour de moi. »

« Moi aussi, bébé. »

Je la rapprochai encore plus de moi et nous commençâmes à bouger nos corps sur la musique. J'avais vaguement conscience qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous. Toute mon attention était sur la femme dans mes bras. La femme qui m'avait redonné la force d'aimer à nouveau, d'ouvrir mon coeur pour Alex et elle. C'était presque trop pour moi et je me surpris à être un peu ému alors que je la serrais contre moi. Pourtant, je ne semblais pas pouvoir la rapprocher suffisamment de moi. Bella passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

Elle frissonna en reculant et leva la tête vers moi. Je pouvais voir tellement de chose dans ses yeux, tellement d'émotions. De l'espoir, de la peur et de l'amour. Est-ce que c'était possible qu'elle ressente pour moi ce que je ressentais pour elle ? Est-ce que c'était possible qu'elle ait besoin de moi de la même façon dont j'avais besoin d'elle ? De cette façon dont je n'avais même pas réalisé avoir besoin d'elle avant cet instant. Je savais que j'étais amoureux d'elle mais ça allait au-delà de ça.

Mes yeux se fermèrent puis je murmurai. « Rentre à la maison avec moi. »

« D'accord. » souffla-t-elle. J'ouvris les yeux et souris.

« Ouais ? » demandai-je. Elle hocha rapidement la tête. « Allons-y. »

Bella ne dit rien alors que nous retournions à notre table pour récupérer nos affaires et nous sortîmes de la boîte. L'air était froid et frais. Je collai Bella contre moi et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Je l'aidai à monter et courus vers le côté conducteur. Je démarrai, allumai le chauffage et nous partîmes pour la maison.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez moi se fit dans le silence complet. Je voyais bien que nous étions tous les deux nerveux pour ce soir. Je me garai dans l'allée et fis rapidement le tour de la voiture pour aider Bella à descendre. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et je fermai la porte à clef derrière moi. Elle posa sa veste et son sac sur le canapé et se tourna vers moi. Elle était tellement belle.

Je m'approchai d'elle, l'encerclant de mes bras. Je posai ma main à l'arrière de sa tête et retirai la pince qui retenait ses cheveux. Ses boucles brun foncé tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle me regarda et je sentis mon souffle se coincer dans ma poitrine. Ses joues virèrent au rouge le plus délicieux que je n'avais jamais vu.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore que tu rougisses pour moi ? » murmurai-je en caressant sa joue rouge de ma main.

« Non. » murmura-t-elle en penchant la tête pour rencontrer ma main.

« Bella. » murmurai-je en me penchant jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres touchent presque les siennes. « Je... Je t'aime. »

Bella haleta et un sourire s'étala sur son visage. « Tu... Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je t'aime tellement. » soufflai-je. « Avant toi... j'étais juste là. J'essayais d'être le meilleur papa possible mais j'étais juste là. Tu m'as fait à nouveau sourire et rire. »

« Edward. » pleura-t-elle doucement de joie. « Je t'aime aussi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer à nouveau mais c'est le cas. Je t'aime. »

Je réduisis à néant la distance qui séparait nos lèvres. Les bras de Bella passèrent autour de moi, me serrant comme si elle avait peur que je l'abandonne brusquement. Cette petite idiote ne savait pas qu'il était impossible que je la laisse un jour. Pas maintenant. Peut-être que je n'allais jamais le pouvoir. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps et je pris ses fesses en coupe. Je la soulevai et elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de ma taille. C'était comme si elle était fait pour m'envelopper de cette façon. Je montai difficilement les marches et réussis à trouver le chemin de ma chambre. Je posai Bella au sol à côté du lit avant de reposer ma main sur sa joue.

« On n'a pas à faire quoi que ce soit si tu n'es pas prête. » murmurai-je. Bella ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre ma main.

« Je suis prête. » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Elle sourit. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » répondis-je tout bas.

Je me penchai et l'embrassai une fois de plus tout en glissant mes mains dans son dos. Mes doigts tremblaient alors que je baissais la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, la laissant tomber ouverte. Je sentais sa peau douce sous mes doigts qui effleuraient son dos. J'éloignai mes lèvres et passai mes mains sous les bretelles fines qui tenaient encore sa robe. Mes yeux étaient braqués sur les siens alors que je les faisais glisser sur ses épaules, laissant sa robe tomber à ses pieds.

J'inspirai profondément et regardai son corps. Putain, elle était encore plus sexy que ce que je pensais. Mon imagination ne lui avait pas du tout rendu justice. « Tu es éblouissante. » murmurai-je. Elle rougit et baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds. « Regarde moi. »

Bella leva lentement la tête. « Magnifique. » murmurai-je à nouveau.

Elle sourit et ne dit rien. Elle enjamba sa robe pour la retirer complètement et poussa ses chaussures sur le côté. Elle leva les mains et commença à défaire maladroitement les boutons de ma chemise. Je sentais ses doigts frôler ma peau à chaque fois qu'elle libérait un bouton. Quand elle eut fini de défaire ma chemise, elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur et la repoussa de mes bras, faisant courir ses doigts sur mes tétons. Ses mains trouvèrent le haut de mon pantalon. Elle en ouvrit lentement le bouton et en fit glisser la fermeture éclaire. Il tomba à mes pieds. Je les retirai ainsi que mes chaussures avant de rester debout devant elle. Ses yeux me parcouraient et je sentais mon propre rougissement s'approfondir.

Je tendis lentement la main et passai mes doigts sur les côtés de sa petite culotte noire. Délicatement, je la fis glisser le long de ses jambes, la laissant nue devant moi. Je la jetai sur le côté et observai Bella. Elle avait coincé sa lèvres entre ses dents et elle me regardait avec des yeux timides et un sourire pudique. C'était bien ma chérie.

Je me tenais là devant elle et enlevai lentement mon boxer, libérant mon érection. Elle tendit les mains et l'enroula. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas jouir comme un gamin de quinze ans. Je posai ma main sur les siens pour arrêter sa caresse. Elle me regarda les sourcils froncés.

« J'ai envie d'être en toi. » murmurai-je.

« Je le veux aussi. » répondit-elle doucement en retirant ses mains.

Bella grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea sur les oreillers. Rien que de la voir ainsi pour moi, les cheveux étalés sous elle fut suffisant pour faire frémir ma queue. Elle le remarqua mais ne dit rien. J'attrapai un préservatif dans mon armoire et montai sur le lit.

« Quand est-ce que tu en as acheté ? » demanda-t-elle en me prenant le carré argenté.

« Après le malentendu avec Vic. » dis-je avec modestie. Bella fit un sourire timide. « Je voulais être prêt pour le moment où nous en arriverions là. »

« C'est vraiment adorable de ta part. » murmura-t-elle. « Mais je prends la pilule. »

« Oh. » soufflai-je en récupérant le préservatif pour le jeter au sol. Bella rigola et cela fit une fois de plus frémir ma queue.

Je me penchai et posai encore une fois mes lèvres sur les siens. Son rire se transforma en gémissement alors que je collais mon corps au sien. Mon sexe reposait entre ses jambes, suppliant d'être en elle. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mon esprit, Bella ouvrit un peu plus les jambes pour moi. Je glissai deux doigts entre nous pour m'assurer qu'elle était prête. Je ne voulais pas la blesser mais je n'étais pas non plus d'humeur à faire des préliminaires. Nous en avions fait pendant deux mois. Heureusement, elle était plus que prête.

« Je t'aime. » soufflai-je en me présentant à son entrée.

« Je t'aime aussi. » sourit-elle.

Je poussai en elle, sentant son intimité s'étirer alors qu'elle m'accueillait en son corps pour la première fois. Bella gémit légèrement. Finalement, je fus complètement en elle. Je m'arrêtai pour lui laisser le temps de s'ajuster à moi. Elle inspira profondément et me regarda.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandai-je laconiquement.

« Ouais. » murmura-t-elle. « Ça fait longtemps. Tu peux bouger maintenant. »

Je reculai lentement avant de replonger en elle. Bella gémit et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Lentement, je me mis à aller et venir en elle, poussant de plus en plus profondément que la fois d'avant. À chaque fois, cela devenait plus incroyable que la fois précédente. À chaque fois, j'avais l'impression que j'étais censé être là, à l'aimer, la tenir dans mes bras, prendre soin d'elle.

Bella gémissait sous moi, levant les hanches pour aller à la rencontre des miennes à chaque coup. Son corps était incroyable sous le mien. Elle leva les mains et les passa dans mes cheveux, tirant sur mes mèches auburn. Son corps tremblait et je sus qu'elle s'approchait de l'orgasme. Je relevai un peu plus ses jambes autour de ma taille et plongeai encore plus durement en elle, plus fort.

« Oh mon dieu. » cria-t-elle en tirant sur mes cheveux alors que son intimité se refermait sur moi. « OH, PUTAIN OUI ! »

J'allai et venai un peu plus en elle, sentant ma jouissance monter en moi. « BELLA. » ce fut tout ce que je pus dire alors que j'arrêtais de bouger mes hanches, me libérant en elle.

Je roulai sur le côté et l'attirai dans mes bras. Elle soupira joyeusement et posa sa tête sur mon torse, passant ses doigts sur mes flans alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille. C'était la femme que j'aimais, la femme qui nous aimait Anthony et moi en retour. J'étais un homme chanceux. Alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil, il me sembla entendre son portable sonner au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

_Prenons une petite minute pour se remettre... ^^_

C'est vrai qu'après autant de chapitres à attendre, il fallait bien ça XD J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçues par leur_ grande déclaration d'amour_ et leur _passage à l'acte_... Perso, je trouve que ça leur ressemble assez... Quoi qu'Edward est complètement obsédé dans le chapitre ^^ En tout cas, maintenant qu'ils sont lancés... XD

Par contre, la fin de chapitre est en demi-teinte... Le portable qui sonne ? Edward qui l'entend mais ne réagit pas ? Si vous voulez mon avis..._ Comment ça non ?_ Bon très bien je dis plus rien ^^

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Le dernier chapitre était donc bien le grand moment attendu ^^ Certaines d'entre vous étaient ravies, d'autres moins... Tout ce que je peux vous, dire c'est que ce n'est qu'un début... ;)

Aussi, on s'était quitté sur un vilain cliffie... Fin du mystère avec ce chapitre !

Avant toute chose, j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde par MP, mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka**, **TeamEdward** _(Pour une fois, ils les laissent tranquille ^^...)_, **Insss** _(Nan, impossible XD)_, **Martine16** _(Réponse dans le chapitre ;))_, **nat22** _(Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue :) J'étais pas du tout au courant ^^ Et grâce à toi, on a pu s'arranger... Je vais bien traduire cette histoire et j'en suis ravie :) alors encore merci pour tout !)_, **Alicia** et **aussidagility**_ (Malheureusement...)_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Comme je le disais donc expliquations sur le coup de fil... Chapitre un peu plus triste... mais j'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'un rêve. J'étais là, dans les bras d'Edward, complètement nue après que nous ayons fait l'amour et il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Edward m'aimait aussi. L'entendre dire ces mots avaient gonflé mon coeur de joie et j'avais alors su que j'étais prête à faire passer notre relation au niveau supérieure. J'étais tellement nerveuse de me donner à lui, de me laisser être plus vulnérable que je ne l'étais déjà mais il me possédait. Anthony et lui étaient entrés dans nos vies à Alex et moi et aussi cliché que ça puisse paraître, ils nous complétaient. Alex avait trouvé un père, le meilleur qu'un petit garçon pouvait avoir et je me sentais déjà comme la mère d'Anthony. Sarah avait raison sur ce point là.

« Est-ce que c'est ton portable ? » murmura Edward. Je retins mon souffle en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone. En effet, c'était le mien.

« Oui. » marmonnai-je en quittant le lit d'Edward.

Je pris sa chemise au sol et l'enfilai avant de descendre les marches. Un téléphone qui sonne au milieu de la nuit n'est jamais une bonne chose. Edward était sur mes talons alors que je sortais mon téléphone de mon sac. Charlie.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je en l'ouvrant.

« Chérie, calme-toi. » me répondit Charlie.

« DIS-MOI CE QUI NE VA PAS ! » criai-je. Charlie ne m'aurait pas appelé au milieu de la nuit à moins qu'il y ait un problème avec un des garçons. Il ne l'aurait pas fait.

« Chérie, c'est Alex. » murmura-t-il. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma poitrine. « Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » pleurai-je. Edward passa un bras autour de moi, me retenant alors que mes genoux me lâchaient. Il me prit le téléphone et le mit sur haut-parleur.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » dit Charlie. « Il a commencé à dire qu'il avait encore mal au ventre. Ensuite, il s'est mis à vomir et sa température a monté d'un seul coup. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je l'ai emmené aux Urgences. »

« Je serai là aussi vite que possible. » lançai-je en reniflant pour retenir mes larmes.

« Conduits prudemment. » m'ordonna Charlie. « Tu m'as compris, Isabella ? Demande à Edward de conduire. »

« Papa, prends soin de mes petits garçons. » pleurai-je.

« Je le ferai. » murmura-t-il. « Je te le promets. »

Charlie raccrocha et je laissai tomber mon portable au sol. Edward me tourna et me serra contre son torse alors qu'il montait les marches vers sa chambre. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin mais j'avais choisi de l'ignorer. J'avais repoussé mon instinct de maman et je m'étais dis que c'était simplement les nerfs. Comment avais-je pu être aussi imprudente avec mon bébé ?

« Viens, il faut qu'on y aille. » dit Edward en me poussant sur le lit.

« Edward, si quelque chose lui arrivait... » commençai-je.

« Rien ne va lui arriver. » murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue. « Bébé, il va aller bien mais il faut qu'on aille le voir. »

« D'accord. » gémis-je.

Edward s'approcha et m'embrassa avant de se lever. Il me jeta un de ses jean pour que je le mette avec la chemise que je portais déjà. Je remis ma culotte et enfilai le jean. Il était bien trop grand mais je n'allais pas perdre du temps en rentrant à la maison pour me changer. Pas alors que mon bébé avait besoin de moi. Edward mit son boxer, un jean et un t-shirt. Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna en bas. J'attrapai mon portable et mon sac pendant qu'il se saisissait de son téléphone, ses clefs et son porte-feuille. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture puis partîmes pour l'autoroute qui menait à Forks.

« Je vais appeler mes parents. » marmonna Edward en ouvrant son portable. « Tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je. « Ils l'aiment aussi. »

« Ils l'aiment vraiment. » murmura-t-il. Je regardai par la fenêtre alors qu'il composait leur numéro. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, peut-être pour se reprendre un peu. « Maman... Je sais qu'il est tard mais on a reçu un coup de fil de Charlie... C'est Alex, il est à l'hôpital... On sait pas encore... On est sur la route là... D'accord, bouge pas. Bella, comment s'appelle l'hôpital de Forks ? » me questionna Edward.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. « Forks Memorial. » dis-je doucement.

« T'as entendu ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère. « D'accord, on le fera... Promis... Oui, Maman... Je t'aime aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » dis-je quand il ferma son portable.

« Carlisle va appeler le Chef d'équipe pour s'assurer qu'il sache que son petit-fils est là. » répondit Edward en me regardant pendant un instant. Il tourna la tête vers la route. « Ils vont aussi appeler tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent chercher les gosses et ensuite, ils partent pour Forks. »

« Ils n'ont pas à faire ça. » marmonnai-je.

« Ils veulent le faire. » rétorqua-t-il en me prenant la main. « Esmée m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime et que tu dois être forte. »

« J'essaye. » murmurai-je en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Edward et moi finîmes le reste du trajet de trois heures en silence mais il ne lâcha jamais ma main. Je n'arrêtais pas de vérifier mon portable pour m'assurer que mon père ne m'avait pas appelé sans que je l'entende. Comme si c'était possible alors qu'il greffait dans ma main. Évidemment, sur un bout de la route, il n'y eut plus de réseau. Quand il revint, j'avais trois appels manqués et un message vocal de Charlie. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à le joindre et tombai directement sur sa boîte vocale. L'horloge sur le tableau de bord de la voiture d'Edward annonçait trois heures du matin quand nous nous garâmes sur le parking du Forks Memorial. J'étais complètement paniquée.

Alors que nous sortions de la voiture, je fus frappée par une forte impression de déjà vu. La dernière fois que je m'étais trouvée devant cet hôpital en plein milieu de la nuit, c'était la nuit où Brody avait été tué. Sauf que cette fois-là, j'étais directement allée à la morgue au lieu des urgences. Edward glissa sa main dans la mienne et cela eut un effet à la fois apaisant et terrifiant sur moi. Nous nous rendîmes au triage où se trouvait une infirmière avec des cheveux blonds courts. Elle était en train de se faire ses putains d'ongles. Elle ne savait pas que mon fils était là ? Je dus me racler la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle en levant la tête.

« Oui, mon fils a été emmené ici un peu plus tôt. » dis-je brièvement. « Alexander Swan. »

« Oh, oui, le Chef Swan est dans la salle d'attente de chirurgie. » répondit-elle comme s'il n'y avait rien de grave. Néanmoins, je sentis toutes les couleurs s'échapper de mon visage alors que mes genoux lâchaient.

« Chirurgie ? » murmurai-je, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Mmhmm. » chantonna-t-elle. « Vous avez besoin que je vous indique la direction ? »

« Oui. » grogna Edward en me ramenant contre lui alors que je me mettais à sangloter. « Si vous arrivez à vous tirer de la contemplation de vos putains d'ongles pendant cinq secondes. »

« En bas du couloir, sur la gauche. Il y a un grand panneau qui annonce la salle d'attente de chirurgie. » lança l'infirmière pas du tout perturbée par l'attaque d'Edward.

« Merci. » murmura sèchement ce dernier.

Il m'entraîna loin du bureau et nous remontâmes le couloir pendant ce qui me sembla être un kilomètre. Mon bébé était en chirurgie. Comment est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Edward me fit tourner à gauche et quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait la salle d'attente. Charlie était assis dans un coin au fond avec Anthony accroché à lui. Il me vit et se leva. Anthony se retourna vers nous.

« MAMAN ! » cria-t-il en lâchant Charlie pour courir vers moi.

J'ouvris mes bras et l'attrapai au moment où il me sautait dessus. Il enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi. Nos corps tremblaient de larmes. Je sentis Edward nous envelopper de ses bras. Ils nous aimaient vraiment Alex et moi. J'avais bien remarqué qu'Anthony m'avait appelée Maman mais je n'allais pas le reprendre. J'étais sa Maman.

« Alex est malade. » sanglota Anthony. « Il est malade et ils l'ont emmené. Il faut qu'il aille bien, c'est mon meilleur ami ! »

« Je sais, mon bébé. » murmurai-je en le serrant plus fort. Je regardai mon père par dessus son épaule. Charlie se battait pour retenir ses larmes. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en chirurgie ? »

« Son appendicite a rompu. » m'expliqua Charlie. Je fermai les yeux et cachai mon visage contre le cou d'Anthony. « Le médecin m'a dit que je devais prendre une décision. Je devais les laisser l'emmener, chérie. Je le devais. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais je suis tomber sur ta messagerie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

« Je sais Papa. » pleurai-je. « Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? »

« Un peu mais je lui ai dit qu'Edward et toi seraient là à son réveil. » murmura Charlie en se passa les mains sur le visage. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

« Non, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » marmonnai-je. Je m'assis sur la chaise qu'il venait de libérer.

Anthony décala sa tête de manière à ce qu'elle repose sur ma poitrine. Il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Edward s'installa à côté de moi, passant un bras derrière moi et il posa sa main dans le dos d'Anthony. Nous attendîmes que le médecin vienne nous dire comment mon fils allait. J'avais l'impression que le temps n'avançait pas.

J'eus l'impression de rester des jours dans cette salle d'attente au lieu d'heures. Edward essaya de me prendre Anthony mais ni lui ni moi n'étions d'accord. J'avais besoin de ce petit garçon et il avait besoin de moi. Edward se rapprocha et passa un bras autour de nous. Il avait besoin de nous lui aussi. Charlie assit sur sa chaise laissait sa tête reposer sur le mur derrière lui. Il avait les yeux fermés mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas. Charlie n'aimait pas plus les hôpitaux que moi.

« Bella ? »

Je levai la tête et vis Peter Davis, le meilleur ami de Brody. Il se trouvait dans l'entrée de la salle d'attente. Il portait une tenue de médecin verte et un bonnet chirurgical blanc recouvrait ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Il sourit en approchant et s'assit sur la table devant moi. Ses yeux étaient fatigués.

« Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je.

« Je travaille ici. » répondit-il. « Je prends soin d'Alexander. »

« Il va bien ? » lançai-je frénétiquement en me redressai.

« Il va très bien. » dit Peter en levant les mains. « On a eu de la chance. Il est arrivé ici avant qu'il y ait trop de toxines dans son sang. »

« Oh merci mon dieu. » pleurai-je en posant ma tête sur celle d'Anthony. Ce dernier se redressa un peu et regarda Peter.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il la lèvre tremblante. « Il ne va pas aller au ciel comme ma maman et son papa, hein ? »

« Je te promets qu'il va très bien. » dit Peter en tapotant le dos d'Anthony. Il leva les yeux vers moi. « Il est en salle de réveil et il devrait être emmené à sa chambre d'ici une demi-heure. Je viendrais vous chercher, d'accord ? »

« Peter. » murmurai-je en secouant la tête. Je lui pris la main. « Merci. »

« De rien. » sourit-il en me prenant aussi ma main. « Il ressemble à Brody. »

« Je sais. » soufflai-je.

Peter fit un signe de tête à Edward et Charlie avant de partir. Anthony reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine et se remit à passer ses petis doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me penchai et posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward, laissant mes larmes couler une fois de plus. Seulement, cette fois-ci, j'étais soulagée et non pas terrifiée. Edward s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête tout en caressant le dos d'Anthony. Ce pauvre petit chéri avait eu peur de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère.

Charlie se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Je voyais bien qu'il était fatigué et qu'il combattait son envie de dormir. Charlie n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans les hôpitaux, ajoutez à ça le fait qu'il avait passé sa journée avec deux petits de cinq ans, il était sans doute épuisé. Mais je savais aussi qu'il était impossible qu'il parte. Lui et moi avions déjà traversé ça quand Alex avait passé trois jours à l'hôpital parce qu'il avait mangé des noix. Charlie était resté à mes côtés chaque seconde de chaque minute dans cet hôpital de Seattle.

« J'ai besoin de café. » murmura Edward en reculant un peu. Je levai la tête vers lui. « Tu en veux un ? »

« Oui, s'il te plait. » Je lui fit un sourire faible.

« Anthony. » murmura-t-il mais Anthony ne bougea pas. Edward regarda de l'autre côté et sourit tendrement. « Il dort. »

« Ne le réveille pas. » soufflai-je. « Ça fait beaucoup pour lui. »

« D'accord, je reviens. » répondit Edward tout bas. Il se pencha de manière à ce que mes lèvres touchent presque les siennes. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmurai-je en réponse. Je franchis la distance qui nous séparait.

Edward soupira et recula. Il embrassa Anthony sur la tête avant de se lever. Il demanda à Charlie s'il voulait un café mais mon père lui répondit que non. Edward hocha la tête et quitta la salle d'attente. Charlie s'approcha et prit sa chaise. Il se tourna de manière à me faire face. Quand je tournai la tête vers lui, je remarquai son sourire.

« Alors tu l'as enfin réalisé, hum ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur celle d'Anthony.

« Je t'ai entendue. » souffla Charlie. « Tu l'aimes. »

« Je suis tellement amoureuse de lui, Papa. » dis-je doucement. « Anthony et lui... Papa, je n'aurais jamais pensé... » Je m'arrêtai de parler, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Charlie leva la main et nous ramena Anthony et moi contre son torse. « Ils étaient exactement ce dont nous avions besoin sans savoir que nous en avions besoin. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui, chérie. » répondit Charlie.

« Bella, est-ce qu'Alex va bien ? » demanda Esmée en entrant à toute vitesse dans la salle d'attente, Carlisle et Edward sur les talons. Edward me tendit un des deux cafés qu'il tenait. Il souriait.

« Le Dr Davis a dit qu'il devrait aller bien. » répondis-je en prenant le café. « Merci. »

« De rien. » murmura-t-il. Il reprit sa place à côté de moi.

« Tiens, laisse-moi le prendre. » proposa Esmée en essayant de récupérer Anthony.

Néanmoins, ce dernier se mit à pleurer tout en s'agrippant à moi. « Non, Maman. » gémit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Je le tiens. » murmurai-je en le tenant fermement de mon bras libre.

« D'accord. » sourit Esmée en s'asseyant à côté de moi. « Je suppose que oui. »

Charlie commença à raconter sa journée avec les garçons à Carlisle et Esmée, expliquant comment il avait fini par emmené Alex à l'hôpital. Je l'écoutais. Edward avait passé son bras autour d'Anthony et moi, nous tenant aussi près que possible sans écraser le pauvre chéri. Anthony gémit quelques fois dans son sommeil et je le rapprochai encore plus de moi. Edward posa ses lèvres sur ma tempe, me donnant un baiser simple.

« Bella. » dit Peter. Je levai la tête. Il se trouvait une fois de plus dans l'entrée de la salle d'attente. « Ils le déplacent maintenant. »

« D'accord. » murmurai-je en me levant.

Peter sembla sur le point de faire un commentaire parce que je prenais Anthony avec Edward et moi mais il décida de ne rien dire. Je n'allais pas laisser Anthony derrière. Son père et moi y allions et lui aussi même si pour l'instant, il dormait profondément. Peter nous guida jusqu'à une petite chambre. Il tint la porte ouvert et nous entrâmes.

Alex était allongé sur un grand lit. Une intraveineuse passait dans sa main et un appareil mesurait sa pression sanguine sur son autre bras. Les machines auxquelles il était branché bipaient selon ses fonctions vitales. Des larmes remplirent mes yeux alors que je m'approchai pour prendre sa petite main. Anthony se pencha en arrière et regarda Alex.

« Il va bien, Maman ? » souffla Anthony.

« Ça va aller, mon bonhomme. » répondis-je en le tenant sur ma hanche.

Edward passa un bras autour de nous et posa sa main sur ma main qui tenait celle d'Alex. Anthony se pencha et posa à son tour sa main sur les nôtres tout appuyant sa tête contre ma poitrine. « Réveille toi, mon frère. Maman et Papa ont besoin de nous. »

* * *

Piouf... C'était quand même intense, non ? ^^ Raah la la, j'aime pas les hôpitaux ! Je ne sais pas vous mais je n'aime vraiment pas y aller ^^

Bon, le point principal, c'est qu'Alex aille bien *soupir* et en plus, Anthony qui appelle Bella "Maman" ! La cerise sur le gâteau n_n

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé :)

A très vite j'espère ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je suis ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que le chapitre précédent était assez chargé en émotions _*renifle*_ mais les choses vont être un peu plus légères maintenant ^^

Comme toujours, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour vous remercier pour tous vos messages :) J'ai bien répondu à tout le monde par MP, mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka** _(Absolument ^^ Même pas besoin de faire les yeux d'Alice XD)_,** twlight-poison**, **Mawion** _(Lol ^^ Merci ;))_, **Anny34** _(Comme toujours, pas de problème ;) Je suis contente de te retrouver sur ce message... Merci !)_, **lune58** _(Merci beaucoup :))_, **vanessa**_ (^_^)_, **isabella swan cullen addict **_(Ne vas pas chercher midi à quatorze heures ^^ Merci !)_, **ocenanny**, **Martine16**, **Alicia** _(Je vais quand même pas gâcher le suspens ^^)_ et **lyna**_ (Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé :))_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Notre petit séjour à l'hôpital n'est pas encore terminé mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'histoire ne va pas avancer... _au contraire_... J'espère que vous aimerez ;) !

* * *

Edward POV

J'étais assis sur la chaise la plus inconfortable de tout l'hôpital alors que je regardais mes garçons et Bella dormir. Après que Peter ait assuré à Bella qu'Alex serait KO encore quelques heures, il lui avait amené un lit de camp. Anthony qui refusait de dormir sans elle, et elle s'étaient endormis en environ soixante secondes. Anthony était enroulé aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait autour d'elle et il laissait reposer sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa mère. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi, Bella était la maman d'Anthony.

Je souris en pensant à quel point nos vies avaient changé ces derniers mois. Anthony n'avait jamais été tellement refermé sur lui même, ou timide mais il ne se liait pas facilement avec les gens. Peut-être que c'était de ma faute puisque j'étais moi aussi comme ça. Après la mort de Sarah, il avait été assez dur comme ça de respirer sans en plus que je pousse mon fils à sortir. Combien de fois Emmett avait essayé de me caser avec une femme qu'il connaissait et je lui avais répondu d'aller se faire foutre et de me laisser seul ? En y réfléchissant, je voyais bien que j'attendais Bella. Même avant de la rencontrer, je les attendais Alex et elle dans nos vies.

Je m'étais toujours dit qu'Anthony et moi n'avions besoin de personne d'autre. Nous nous avions l'un l'autre et nous avions aussi mes parents, mon frère, ma soeur et nos amis. Même s'il était difficile d'être avec eux, les regarder être heureux, voir à quel point Emmett et Rose ou Jasper et Alice s'aimaient. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils ressentent un jour la même douleur ou la même solitude que je ressentais chaque jour mais pourtant, j'étais fou de jalousie qu'ils aient la chance de tenir dans leur bras la personne qu'ils aimaient toutes les nuits, de se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ça me manquait. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais seul avant de rencontrer Bella. Alex et elle étaient entrés dans nos vies et soudainement, nous formions une famille. Nous n'étions plus une famille brisée, nous formions un tout.

Je m'étirai et passai mes mains sur mon visage quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me tournai et vis Charlie y passer la tête. Il sourit et me fit signe de le rejoindre dans le couloir. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à Alex, Anthony et Bella puis je me levai et sortis. Charlie était appuyé contre le mur. Il se frotta la nuque.

« Comment est-ce qu'il va ? » demanda-t-il dès que j'eus presque fermé la porte. Presque mais pas complètement fermée. Après tout, ma famille était à l'intérieur.

« Il est toujours KO mais Peter nous a dit que ça devrait durer encore un peu. » dis-je doucement. Charlie hocha la tête et soupira.

« Anthony va bien ? » lança-t-il. « Il avait tellement peur. »

« Il dort blotti dans les bras de Bella. » souris-je. « Merci d'avoir aussi bien pris soin d'eux, Charlie. »

« Pas la peine. » intervint-il en levant les mains. « Ne me remercie pas pour avoir pris soin de mes petits-fils. »

Je souris en secouant la tête. « Vous considérez vraiment Anthony comme votre petit-fils, pas vrai ? » demandai-je.

« Il est mon petit-fils. » sourit-il. « Tout comme Alex est le petit-fils de tes parents, Edward. »

« Vous avez raison. » murmurai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur à côté de lui.

« Edward, je ne suis pas très doué pour les sentiments et tout ça mais... » Charlie soupira puis inspira profondément. « Ma fille a traversé bien plus de choses qu'une seule personne aurait dû. Ce qui lui servait de mère a joué avec ses sentiments pendant presque toute sa vie, même si j'ai essayé de faire partir cette salope. Bella a toujours ressenti le besoin de prendre soin de moi, de toutes les personnes qui l'entourent. Quand Brody est décédé... » Charlie s'arrêta de parler et passa ses mains sur son visage. « J'aimais ce garçon comme s'il était le mien et le perdre a failli nous tuer tous les deux. Puis Bella a découvert qu'elle était enceinte et soudainement, elle a eu une raison de continuer. Alex est sa vie, son tout. Du moins avant qu'Anthony et toi ne rentriez dans sa vie. » sourit-il.

« Charlie, il est toujours là. » insistai-je.

« Non, je sais ça. » Charlie leva les mains pour que j'arrête de parler. « Je veux simplement dire que maintenant, Anthony et toi êtes aussi sa vie, son tout. Tout comme Alex. »

« Charlie. » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais, Edward. » dit-il doucement. « C'est difficile de te laisser aimer à nouveau. »

« Je l'aime. » soufflai-je. Je levai les yeux vers lui. « Et Alex aussi. »

« Je sais bien que oui. » sourit Charlie en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Vous formez une famille à vous quatre. »

Charlie se tourna et partit dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle d'attente. Je savais que mes parents y étaient toujours, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles d'Alex. Comme Charlie l'avait dit, Alex était leur petit-fils tout autant qu'Anthony et Elliott. Je retournai dans la chambre. Anthony et Bella étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le petit lit de camp, profondément endormis. Je me glissai sur ma chaise et pris la petite main d'Alex dans la mienne.

Il semblait tellement paisible alors qu'il dormait dans son grand lit. Ses joues étaient rouges et il avait de la sueur sur le front. Je me penchai et posai ma tête sur le lit tout en l'observant dormir. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi, Alex était mon fils, tout comme Anthony était celui de Bella. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer et j'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu Sarah murmurer. _« Nous veillons sur vous tous. »_

J'eus l'impression de n'avoir fermer les yeux qu'une seconde quand j'entendis le petit rire que j'aimais tellement depuis quelques mois.

« Je t'ai apporté ton Spiderman. » murmura Anthony.

« Merci. » souffla Alex. « J'avais peur de l'avoir perdu. »

« Je l'ai mis en sécurité pour toi. » répondit Anthony. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

« Ouais. » marmonna Alex. « Mais pas autant qu'avant. »

« Oh. »

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et levai la tête. Anthony se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit d'Alex. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure comme le faisait Bella quand elle était nerveuse. Ce dernière dormait toujours sur le lit de camp. Les garçons me regardèrent.

« Salut, les gars, comment ça va ? » demandai-je à Alex. Je lui tenais toujours la main. Alex fit un sourire faible et haussa des épaules.

« J'ai mal au ventre. » dit-il doucement. Il tourna la tête vers Bella. « Est-ce que Maman va bien ? »

« Maman va bien. » répondit Anthony avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Alex regarda Bella puis son frère. « J'ai pris soin d'elle pour toi. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes soin de moi, bonhomme. » marmonna Bella. Nous nous retournâmes vers elle. Elle était toujours allongée sur le lit de camp, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « C'est mon boulot de maman de prendre soin de mes garçons. »

« Et c'est aussi mon travail de papa. » souris-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Bella rigola et quitta le lit. Elle se tint à côté d'Anthony, posant une main dans son dos et l'autre sur celle d'Alex. Ce dernier souriait comme si nous étions au matin de Noël ou un truc dans le genre.

« Tu m'as fait peur, coquin. » soupira Bella. « Tu te sens bien ? Tu as beaucoup mal ? »

« J'ai mal au ventre. » dit Alex en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça fait mal quand je bouge. »

« Ouais, ça va durer un moment. » répondit-t-elle en fronçant elle aussi les sourcils. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. « Je suis vraiment heureuse de revoir ces magnifiques yeux. »

« Il m'a dit qu'ils te rendraient heureuse. » murmura Alex. Bella recula un peu et le regarda.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Brody. » murmura Alex. Bella haleta et posa sa main sur sa bouche. « Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Brody. »

« Ma puce. » murmura Bella. Le regard d'Anthony allait de Bella à Alex.

« Qui c'est Brody ? » demanda-t-il, en plissant le nez. Alex tourna la tête vers sa mère avant de regarder Anthony.

« Mon père. » répondit Alex. Anthony secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas du lit.

« Non, ton papa, c'est mon papa. » insista mon fils en me pointant du doigt.

« Anthony. » dis-je.

« Non, tu es son papa. » cria Anthony en quittant la chambre en courant. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre mais Bella courut après lui. Je regardai Alex. Ce dernier semblait effrayé.

« Je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'es pas mon papa. » murmura-t-il. Sa lèvre tremblait alors qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Je m'assis sur le lit sans lâcher sa main.

« Je sais. » souris-je. « Je suis peut-être ton Papa, Alex mais Brody est ton père. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime tellement. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il était content que tu sois mon papa. » dit Alex en souriant. « Il m'a dit de te dire quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« Il m'a dit qu'il te donnait sa permission. » répondit Alex. « Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus. » murmurai-je.

« Est-ce que c'est bon si je t'appelle Papa ? » demanda doucement Alex. Je souris et essuyai ses larmes sur ses joues.

« Bien sûr que oui. » dis-je. « Je t'aime, Alex et j'aime vraiment ta Maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. » sourit-il. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je jetai un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule. Bella et Anthony revenaient. Mon fils reniflait et essayait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« C'est pas grave Anthony. » sourit Alex. « Papa et moi, on a trouvé la solution. »

Le visage d'Anthony se fendit presque en deux alors qu'un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Le sourire de Bella était presque aussi grand que ceux de nos fils. Anthony s'approcha et grimpa sur mes genoux. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et celle d'Alex. « Ça veut dire que t'es vraiment mon frère. » dit-il.

« J'ai toujours voulu un frère. » répondit Alex en souriant plus que jamais.

« Maintenant tu en as un. » rigola doucement Bella en s'approchant à son tour. Elle passa ses bras derrière Anthony et moi, posant son menton sur mon épaule.

Alex et Anthony se mirent à discuter des choses qu'ils pourraient faire maintenant qu'ils étaient frères. Bella resta derrière moi, souriant contre mon cou alors que nous écoutions les garçons parler de la famille que nous étions devenus. Je sus à ce moment-là que je n'aurais plus été capable de les laisser partir. Bella et moi allions devoir avoir une grosse conversation parce que je voulais que nous soyons tous ensemble, sous un même toit. Exactement comme la vraie famille que nous devions être. Je n'étais pas sûr de comment aborder le sujet de notre emménagement ensemble.

Après environ une heure, Alex tomba de sommeil. Il essayait d'être fort mais il avait mal au ventre et ça l'épuisait. Anthony s'endormit à son tour peu de temps après. La fatigue eut raison de lui. C'était très difficile pour Anthony de voir son frère souffrir. Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et l'allongeai sur le lit de camp. Je le bordai, passant la couverture sur ses épaules. Je me tournai et souris à Bella. Je traversai la pièce et la pris dans mes bras. Elle soupira et reposa sa tête contre mon torse.

« Toc, toc. » murmura Esmée. Bella et moi levâmes la tête et vîmes Carlisle, Charlie et elle sur le pas de la porte. Des sourires s'étalaient sur leur visage. « On peut entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » murmura Bella. « Mais ne faites pas de bruit, ils viennent de s'endormir. »

« Oh, d'accord. » dit Esmée tout doucement. Ils entrèrent et soufflèrent de soulagement quand ils virent qu'Alex allait bien. Évidemment, mon père, le médecin, s'avança directement et commença à vérifier ses constantes vitales. C'était très important pour lui vu que c'était son petit-fils dans le lit. « Il a de bonnes couleurs. »

« Il va plutôt bien. » murmura Bella. « Il a un peu mal et il est fatigué mais il s'en sort vraiment bien. »

« Il aura mal pendant un petit moment. » soupira Carlisle en se tournant vers nous. « Il faut que vous mangiez tous les deux. »

« On va bien. » répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de Bella. Elle hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec moi.

« Il faut que vous mangiez. » répéta-t-il. « Les garçons auront besoin que vous soyez en pleine forme. Je ne vous le demande pas, je vous le dis entant que père et médecin, allez manger. »

« On va... »

« Isabella. » intervint Charlie en arquant un sourcil. « Va. »

« Très bien. » marmonna Bella, réalisant que nous n'avions de toute façon pas le choix. « On revient dans quelques minutes. »

« Prenez votre temps. » sourit Esmée en s'asseyant là où j'étais avant. « On a tout sous contrôle. »

« J'en suis sûre. » murmura Bella.

Elle regarda une dernière fois les garçons puis nous quittâmes la pièce. J'avais du mal à forcer mes pieds à la suivre mais je réussis. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille alors que nous remontions le couloir, suivant les panneaux qui menaient à la cafétéria. Aucun des plats n'avaient l'air super mais nous finîmes par prendre un genre de poulet avec des pâtes et une salade. Nous prîmes aussi un coca chacun. Nous payâmes nos déjeuners et nous dirigeâmes vers une table du fond.

Pendant quelques minutes, Bella et moi restâmes assis face à face, mangeant en silence. Mais ce n'était pas un de ces silences gênés où personne ne sait quoi dire. Non, c'était un silence paisible pendant lequel vous appréciez rien d'autre que le calme autour de vous. Entant que parents, nous n'entendions pas ça très souvent et du coup, nous avions appris à l'apprécier d'avantage.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'Anthony m'appelle Maman ? » demanda Bella alors que je buvais mon coca. Je m'étouffai en le recrachant sur moi. « Merde, Edward, je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien. » répondis-je en essuyant ma chemise avec ma serviette. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? »

« Je me posais juste la question. » murmura-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

« Bella, j'adore qu'il t'appelle Maman. » souris-je. Je lui pris la main. « Tu es sa Maman. »

« Sarah m'a dit ça. » murmura Bella en me fixant dans les yeux. Je n'étais sûr de savoir quoi lui répondre. « J'ai fait un rêve vendredi soir. Les garçons et toi jouiez au foot dans le parc. J'étais assise sous un arbre comme toujours quand elle est venue et qu'elle s'est assise à côté de moi. » sourit-elle en essuyant une larme sur son visage. « Il m'a fallut un moment pour réaliser qui elle était. Edward, elle était magnifique. »

Je hochai la tête et me tortillai sur place pour retrouver mon calme. « Elle l'était. » murmurai-je.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse qu'Anthony et toi nous aillez Alex et moi. » pleura Bella. Je quittai ma chaise et me posai sur la place à côté d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras et la tins contre moi. « Elle m'a dit que j'étais la maman d'Anthony et qu'elle voulait juste qu'on soit heureux. J'ai promis de vous aimer pour toujours. Elle a ajouté que Brody lui avait dit qu'elle me reconnaîtrait grâce à mes yeux. Il disait toujours que mes yeux chocolats sondaient l'âme. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? » demandai-je en reniflant pour retenir mes larmes.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je suis folle. » murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi. « Edward, tu crois qu'ils nous regardent de là-haut ? »

« Ouais. » soufflai-je en posant mon front contre le sien. « Je pense qu'ils nous regardent vivre tous les quatre, ils s'assurent qu'on foute pas tout en l'air. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Bella et moi restâmes assis en silence à profiter du calme. Je ne doutais pas que Sarah et Brody veillaient sur nous, nous poussant l'un vers l'autre. Bella leva la main et la posa sur ma nuque. Je pris son visage en coupe et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, les laissant parler pour moi.

J'inspirai profondément et reculai un peu, laissant tout de même mes lèvres sur son front. « Emménage avec nous. » dis-je à bout de souffle. Bella inspira et recula. Ses yeux étaient circonspects, remplis d'inquiétude. « Bella. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle un instant plus tard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je veux qu'Alex et toi emménagiez avec nous ? » la questionnai-je. Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. « Parce que je vous aime, tous les deux. Parce qu'Anthony vous aime. »

« Et on vous aime aussi, mais tu ne trouves pas que ça va un peu vite ? » dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. « Edward, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois et on sort ensemble depuis seulement quelques semaines. »

« Je sais. » dis-je en mêlant mes doigts aux siens. « Mais je veux que notre famille soit ensemble, sous le même toit. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi tous les soirs en sachant qu'un de mes enfants n'est pas avec moi. »

« Mais c'est la maison que tu partageais avec Sarah. » murmura-t-elle. Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise en réfléchissant. « Edward, je t'aime mais je ne veux pas vivre dans la maison où Sarah et toi viviez. Ça serait vraiment bizarre. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Je suppose que je comprends. » admis-je. « Je n'aimerais pas vivre dans la maison que Brody et toi partagiez. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » souris-je en la regardant.

Bella et moi finîmes de manger puis nous jetâmes nos déchets avant de retourner à la chambre d'Alex. Alors que nous reprenions nos places autour de son lit, je me fis la promesse de trouver un moyen pour que nous puissions vivre tous les quatre ensemble. J'en avais fini, je ne voulais plus vivre séparer de la moitié de ma famille.

* * *

Oh ! Il l'a fait ! ^^ Je sais, c'est pas une demande en mariage, mais c'est un grand pas dans la vie d'un couple... non ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous comprenez les réticences de Bella ?_ (Au delà du fait qu'elle est folle de ne pas dire oui tout de suite à Edward Cullen XD)_ C'est vrai que leur histoire est encore récente mais bon... Ils s'aiment après tout ^^

Pour le prochain chapitre, nous quitterons l'hôpital dans un charmant POV Bella ;) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, voir votre avis si ça vous dit...

Mais d'ici là...

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

On a commencé la semaine avec un chapitre de "Taking Chances"... autant la terminer de la même façon, non ? ^^

Comme toujours, un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un message :) J'ai pu répondre à tout le monde par MP mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka**, **Aurore**,** isabella swan cullen addict** _(J'ai pas eu encore le temps à cause de la rentrée, mais j'irais voir ;))_, **Martine16**, **lili** _(Il y a une suite à "Taking Chances" alors... peut-être ? ^^)_, **Anny34** _(Merci beaucoup ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes messages :D)_, **Alicia** _(Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te le dire XD) _et **vanessa** _(Oui, ça serait plus sain...)_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Il est maintenant temps de quitter l'hôpital pour retourner à la vie réelle... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« Aide-moi, Spiderman. » pleurnicha Anthony en agitant sa petite figurine Mary-Jane. Il la tenait du bout des doigts comme si elle était sur le point de faire une chute mortelle. « Ne me laisse pas tomber. »

« J'arrive M.J. » lança Alex ou en fait, Spiderman. Alex leva lentement sa figurine, grimaçant à peine alors qu'il bougeait sur le lit d'hôpital. Il descendit en piquet et attrapa Mary-Jane, la ramenant sur le lit. « Tu vois, je te tiens. »

« Pas pour longtemps. » ricana Edward en tenant sa figurine du Bouffon Vert. « Je vais tous vous dégommer. »

« Mais non. » rigola doucement Alex en amenant Spiderman à côté du Bouffon Vert. « C'est ma femme et tu ne peux pas l'avoir. »

« Ta femme ? » demandai-je depuis ma chaise dans le coin de la pièce. Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers moi en souriant. « C'est ta femme ? »

« Ouaip'. » sourit Alex en prenant sa tasse en plastique. « Il me faut plus d'eau, s'il te plait. »

« Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. » raillai-je en me levant. Je pris le petit pichet mais ce dernier était vide. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je sortis dans le couloir alors qu'Edward et Alex se disputaient pour savoir de qui Mary-Jane était la femme. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage en pensant à quel point mon fils allait bien. La première fois qu'il avait quitté son lit avait été un des pires moments de ma vie de parents. Voir la douleur sur son visage et les larmes tomber de ses yeux. Aucun parent ne devrait à voir son enfant souffrir physiquement comme ça. Le pauvre Anthony avait été aussi énervé qu'Alex de voir son frère se débattre comme ça alors qu'il faisait quelques pas.

Anthony avait refusé de quitter l'hôpital. Carlisle et Esmée étaient rentrés la veille à Seattle et ils avaient essayé d'emmener Anthony avec eux pour qu'il ne rate pas d'autres jours d'école mais il avait refusé de nous laisser Edward, Alex et moi. Il avait regardé Carlisle dans les yeux et lui avait dit que tant que ses parents et son frère étaient à Forks, il y serait lui aussi. Ça me rendait fière de le voir s'imposer comme ça alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans.

Je remontai le couloir et remplis le pichet d'eau et de glaçons. Nous espérions pouvoir rentrer aujourd'hui comme Alex allait vraiment bien. Je savais qu'il allait aller encore mieux une fois à la maison, dans son lit et avec tout le confort de son chez-lui. Évidemment, le seul problème c'était qu'Edward et Anthony avaient leur maison et Alex et moi avions la notre. Je ne voulais plus vivre séparer d'eux mais je ne voulais pas non plus vivre dans une maison qu'il avait partagé avec Sarah. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre dans la maison que je partageais avec Brody. Il fallait que nous nous trouvions une maison qui serait à nous, la sienne, la mienne et celle des garçons. C'était la seule façon pour que ça marche pour nous. Edward et moi nous étions mis d'accord pour vendre nos maisons et commencer à en chercher une à acheter ensemble mais que faire en attendant ? Comment allais-je pouvoir dormir sans les bras d'Edward autour de moi ou tout en sachant que mon fils n'était pas avec moi ? »

« La Terre à Bella. » chantonna Peter en passant sa main devant mon visage. Je secouai la tête et le regardai. « Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'appelle. »

« Cinq minutes ? Vraiment ? » demandai-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre. « Je ne suis là que depuis trente secondes. »

« Toujours aussi culottée à ce que je vois. » rigola-t-il en s'appuyant sur le comptoir derrière lui. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et me sourit. « Alors, comment ça va ? »

« À part le fait que mon fils vient de subir une grosse chirurgie, ça va super. » dis-je en roulant des yeux. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Eh, je suis toujours là. » répondit-il en haussant des épaules. « Char dit que je travaille trop. »

« Comment va Charlotte ? » le questionnai-je en m'appuyant contre le comptoir à côté de lui.

« Elle est... » commença Peter en pensant à sa femme. « Eh bien, elle est toujours un peu folle mais tu sais que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle. Tu lui manques. J'ai quasiment dû la mettre sous sédatifs pour l'empêcher de venir ici quand je lui ai dit qu'Alex était là. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissée venir ? » demandai-je en rigolant doucement.

« Pour protéger ton nouveau mec. » grogna-t-il. « Je ne pouvais pas le laisser la rencontrer comme ça. Elle lui aurait fait peur. Merde, tu te souviens ce qu'elle a fait à Brody la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés ? »

« Oui. » murmurai-je en hochant la tête. « Il avait l'air foutrement bête avec de la sauce spaghetti qui coulait sur son visage. »

« Ouais, mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que j'étais amoureux d'elle. » sourit Peter. « N'importe quelle femme qui est capable de faire rire mon meilleur ami en le trempant de sauce spaghetti était à garder. »

« Je suis désolée. » dis-je tristement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Je soupirai et me tournai vers lui pour lui faire face.

« De vous avoir repoussés après la mort de Brody. » murmurai-je. « C'était trop douloureux d'être avec Char et toi tout le temps. »

« On sait. » répondit-il doucement. « Ça nous a fait mal, Bella mais on a compris. Vous nous manquez tellement tous les deux. Alex est son portait craché. »

« De plus en plus chaque jour. » soufflai-je en fixant le sol.

« Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse ? » demanda Peter. Je le regardai et sus qu'il parlait d'Edward.

« Oui. » dis-je doucement. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais ressentir ça à nouveau mais Anthony et lui... Peter, ils... Eh bien, ils font de nous une famille. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils sourire de cette façon sauf quand il est avec Anthony et Edward. Je suis amoureuse d'eux. » murmurai-je. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Brody l'aurait apprécié. » murmura Peter. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira dans son étreinte.

« Il l'aurait vraiment apprécié. » soufflai-je. « Mais il me manque toujours. »

« Ça ne partira jamais, Bella. » dit Peter. « Brody vit à travers votre fils. La dernière chose qu'il aurait voulu c'est que tu te restes seule pour lui. »

« Je sais. » Je reniflai pour repousser mes larmes. « Dis à Charlotte que je l'aime et que je vais bientôt l'appeler. Je lui présenterai même Edward. »

« Je pensais que tu voulais le garder. » rigola Peter en me suivant dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre d'Alex.

J'ouvris la porte et souris en voyant ce qui m'attendait. Charlie était assis d'un côté du lit d'Alex avec Anthony sur ses genoux et Edward était de l'autre côté, un bras autour d'Alex. Mes garçons souriaient grandement et semblaient excités alors que mon père et leur père jouaient à Spiderman avec eux. Leur expression n'avait pas de prix. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, essayant de retenir les larmes qui s'étaient formées dans mes yeux. Peter posa sa main sur mon épaule. Il la pressa gentiment avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Edward me regarda en souriant mais son sourire s'effaça quand il vit que j'étais au bord des larmes. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, me prenant dans ses bras et me tenant aussi près de lui que possible. Je n'étais même pas sûre de savoir pourquoi je pleurais. Je n'étais pas contrariée ou triste. C'était même le contraire en fait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être la fille bizarre. J'étais aimée et j'avais une merveilleuse petite famille. J'étais vraiment chanceuse.

« Alors, on est prêt à sortir ? » demanda Peter en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit d'Alex.

« Oui. » souffla Alex en reposant sa tête en arrière. « Je n'aime pas ce lit. »

« Moi non plus. » Peter fronça les sourcils. « Mais comme tu as été un gentil petit gars, je vais te laisser rentrer avec ta Maman. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »

« Est-ce que mon Papa et Anthony rentre aussi à la maison ? » demanda Alex en se tournant frénétiquement vers Edward.

« Hum. » commença Peter en me regardant.

« Bien sûr qu'ils rentrent à la maison avec nous. » souris-je. « On ne va pas les laisser ici, mon chéri. »

« Bien. » souffla Alex, clairement soulagé. Il fixa Anthony. « On était à deux doigts. »

« Je sais, je pensais qu'ils allaient me laisser ici. » rala-t-il. « J'aurais pas été très content. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » le questionna Peter. Anthony le regarda et arqua son petit sourcil.

« T'as vu la nourriture ici ? » lança-t-il. « C'est presque aussi mauvais que la cuisine de mon Papa. Heureusement que Maman cuisine bien ou je ne pourrais jamais rien manger de bon. »

Je me tournai contre le torse d'Edward et éclatai de rire alors que Peter et Charlie rigolaient aussi de bon coeur. Edward lui, leva les mains en l'air. « Je ne suis pas si mauvais. »

« Bien sûr que non. » le rassurai-je. Edward roula des yeux alors que je m'approchai d'Alex et posai ma main sur la sienne. Je regardai Peter. « Alors on peut rentrer à la maison, maintenant ? »

« Je devrais te laisser dîner ici. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Anthony. Juste au bon moment, ce dernier grimaça et secoua la tête. « Mais comme vous avez pas mal de route pour rentrer à Seattle, je ne vais pas te laisser ici. Ramenez-le dans quelques jours pour qu'on retire ses agrafes. Jusque là, pas de bain et faites bien en sorte de couvrir l'incision pour la douche. Pas de plats épicés pendant au moins une semaine et ne va pas à l'école avant la semaine prochaine. »

« Ouais. » s'exclama Alex en lançant le poing en l'air. Peter rigola de bon coeur en se levant.

« Tout comme quelqu'un que je connaissais. » railla-t-il. Il sortit la décharge d'Alex de son dossier et me la tendit. « J'ai écrit mon numéro de portable et le numéro de chez moi, Bella. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, s'il te plait, appelle-moi. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. »

« Je sais. » répondis-je doucement en l'enlaçant. « Merci d'avoir si bien pris soin d'eux. »

« C'est un bon gamin. » murmura Peter. « Ils le sont tous les deux. Sois heureuse, Bella. »

« Oui. » murmurai-je. Peter m'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'approcher d'Edward. Il lui tendit la main et ce dernier la prit avec hésitation.

« Prenez soin d'eux. » dit Peter en nous regardant. « Tous les trois. »

« Je le ferai. » répondit sincèrement Edward.

Peter hocha la tête avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge en se levant et posa Anthony sur sa chaise. « Eh bien, je suppose, que c'est mon signal pour partir. » dit-il. Il se pencha et embrassa Alex sur la tête. « Prends soin de toi, p'tit gars. Je t'appellerai dans un jour ou deux. »

« D'accord, Grand-Père. » sourit Alex en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de mon père. Alex le relâcha et Charlie s'agenouilla devant Anthony.

« Je t'appellerai aussi, d'accord ? » demanda Charlie. « Il faudra que je m'assure que tu prennes bien soin de ton frère et de ta Maman. Et peut-être aussi de ton Papa. »

« Promis, Grand-Père. » sourit Anthony en l'enlaçant. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura Charlie.

Il embrassa Anthony sur la tête avant de s'approcher d'Edward pour lui serrer la main. Je vis la conversation silencieuse qu'il y eut entre eux. Mon père était sûrement en train de dire à Edward que c'était son boulot de prendre soin de nous, nous tous. Edward hocha la tête comme s'il était en train de lui répondre qu'il le savait déjà et qu'il ferait en sorte que nous soyons tous heureux. Charlie sourit et lâcha la main d'Edward. Il s'approcha de moi et m'enveloppa de ses bras.

« Dors un peu. » m'ordonna-t-il. « Tu ressembles à rien. »

« Bon sang, merci, Papa. » grognai-je en reculant. Je posai ma main sur sa joue. « Je t'aime, Papa. »

« Je t'aime aussi, gamine. » sourit Charlie. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front. « Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. »

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

Charlie se tourna et sortit de la pièce, me laissant avec Edward et les garçons. Notre petite famille. J'aidai Alex à retirer la tenue d'hôpital qu'il portait et à mettre des sous vêtements propres avec un bas de pyjama en flannel noir et blanc et un t-shirt blanc. C'était Alice qui lui avait envoyé. Elle avait ajouté un petit mot dans lequel elle disait qu'elle savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de vêtements propres et qu'elle l'aimait. C'était tellement adorable de penser qu'elle tenait tant à mon fils.

Quand il fut habillé et chaussé, son infirmière, une veille dame avec des cheveux courts et gris et un immense sourire sur le visage entra. Elle s'appelait Lois et avait pris grand soin d'Alex pendant son séjour ici. Je soupçonnais même qu'elle avait demandé à être son infirmière parce qu'elle était tout le temps là sauf pendant la nuit. Elle poussa une chaise roulante dans la pièce et s'assit ensuite dessus. Elle avait deux petites boîtes sur les genoux.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu allais partir ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant à Alex et Anthony qui étaient assis sur le lit.

« Enfin. » soupira Alex.

Lois hocha la tête tout en leur tendant les deux boîtes. « Eh bien, je vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose pour que vous vous souveniez de nous. »

Alex et Anthony les prirent et se mirent à déchirer le papier cadeau. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et ils levèrent la tête vers moi. « Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à dire à Lois ? » les questionnai-je.

« Merci. » murmurèrent les garçons.

« De rien. » rigola-t-elle. « Ouvrez-les, maintenant ! »

Les garçons se remirent à défaire leur cadeau puis ils retirèrent les couvercles. Ils eurent le souffle coupé quand ils virent leur taie d'oreiller assortie. La seule différence, c'était que leur nom était brodé dessus. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche et me tournai vers Lois.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû. » murmurai-je en sentant mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Apparemment, j'étais un vrai bazar émotionnel aujourd'hui. Lois se leva et prit ma main libre.

« J'en avais envie. » insista-t-elle. « Ces deux petits garçons sont très spéciaux. Mais je suis sûre que vous le savez déjà. »

Je hochai la tête. « Oui. » murmurai-je. « Merci. »

« De rien. » répondit-elle. Elle se tourna vers les garçons. « Eh bien, il est temps de se lancer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alex et Anthony hochèrent énergiquement la tête. Edward et moi aidâmes Alex à se lever du lit pour rejoindre sa chaise roulante. Même si c'était de plus en plus facile pour lui de bouger, il avait quand même mal. Anthony, Edward et moi ramassèrent nos affaires et nous suivîmes Lois et Alex jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Cet endroit n'allait vraiment pas du tout me manquer.

J'attendis dans le hall avec les garçons et Lois pendant qu'Edward amenait la voiture devant l'hôpital. En faisant très attention, j'aidai Alex à quitter son fauteuil pour monter dans la voiture d'Edward. C'était dans des moments comme ça que j'étais contente qu'on n'ait pas pris mon VUS. L'installer là aurait été très douloureux pour lui. Je l'aidai ainsi qu'Anthony à mettre sa ceinture pendant qu'Edward chargeait tout dans le coffre. Les garçons insistèrent pour garder leur taie d'oreiller avec eux à l'arrière. Je grimpai du côté passager et mis ma ceinture. Edward se glissa derrière le volant. Nous jetâmes un coup d'oeil aux garçons puis il démarra et nous partîmes pour la maison.

Le trajet de trois heures fut le plus long de toute ma vie. Alex alla bien pendant la première demi heure puis il commença à avoir mal au ventre d'être assis. Edward dut se garer pendant quelques minutes pour qu'il puisse sortir s'étirer. Il essayait d'être courageux mais quelques petites larmes lui échappèrent. J'en eus le coeur brisé. Anthony qui se tenait à côté d'Edward semblait au bord des larmes lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il pensait que nous allions devoir ramener Alex à l'hôpital.

Finalement, Edward se gara dans l'allée de ma maison. Il aida Alex à sortir de la voiture et à entrer à l'intérieur. Anthony prit les jouets d'Alex et sa taie d'oreiller avant de les suivre. Je commençai à sortir les valises, les ballons et les fleurs du coffre. Nos amis et nos familles avaient mis le paquet sur les cadeaux. Je savais que c'était leur façon à eux de nous faire savoir qu'ils nous aimaient. Je venais juste de porter les dernières fleurs à l'intérieur quand Edward descendit l'escalier.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demandai-je. Edward hocha la tête tout en passant ses bras autour de moi.

« Ils dorment. » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai couché Alex et je lui ai raconté une histoire de quand Emmett et moi étions petits. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'ensuite, Anthony était en boule au bout du lit, complètement endormi. Je ne pouvais pas les réveiller. »

« Je suis contente que tu ne l'aies pas fait. » souris-je en me tournant dans ses bras. « Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on parte. » murmura-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre miennes. « Tu es ma maison maintenant. »

« Tu es la mienne. » soufflai-je.

Edward raffermit son étreinte autour de moi tout en me soulevant dans ses bras. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille alors que je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à lui. Edward me porta à l'étage, faisant attention à ne pas tomber et remonta le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec son pied et m'allongea sur le lit, me surplombant. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitté les miennes. Lentement, nous retirâmes nos vêtements, les laissant tomber au sol sans regarder.

Edward posa main sur ma joue alors qu'il entrait lentement en moi, m'emplissant complètement. Je haletai au sentiment de pure extase qui m'envahit. Edward roula de manière à ce qu'il soit sur le dos et que je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui. Il se plongea plus profondément en moi et cela nous fit gémir. Ma tête tomba en arrière alors que je commençais à bouger mes hanches, le faisant aller et venir en moi aussi vite que possible. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir en moi. Je n'avais pas eu autant besoin de quelqu'un depuis très longtemps.

Edward se tenait à mes hanches, me rencontrant à chaque coup. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, le laissant me diriger comme il en avait besoin. Nous ne faisions aucun bruit, nous laissions nos corps parler pour nous. Ils disaient à quel point nous nous aimions, à quel point nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Edward s'assit, passant mes jambes autour de lui. Il se retrouva encore plus profondément en moi.

Quelques instants plus tard, mon corps trembla en atteignant l'orgasme. Je me refermai autour d'Edward, l'entraînant au bord du précipice avec moi. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes alors que nous jouissions ensemble, nous accrochant à l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre et pour notre nouvelle famille.

* * *

Décidément... Ils sont vraiment adorables... Une vraie petite famille ^^ Il ne leur reste plus qu'à trouver la fameuse solution pour qu'ils puissent vivre tous ensemble _(Quelqu'un pourrait lâcher une boule de bowling sur le pied d'Edward... Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher XD)_

Attendez vous à un peu de _drama_ pour le prochain chapitre mais rien de très grave... Juste de quoi permettre à l'histoire d'évoluer un peu ;)

Aussi, je voudrais juste ajouter quelques petits trucs qui ont plus ou moins lien avec cette fiction _(voir pas du tout ^^)_

Déjà, de la part de butterflybetty et moi-même, merci aux personnes qui votent/voteront pour cette histoire aux awards du fameux forum :) J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop suivi mais bon, c'est quand même important de dire merci et je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous aimiez sufisamment cette histoire pour lui donner votre vote... Merci ^^

Deuxième point... ? Ah oui ! J'ai pris un peu de retard pour traduire "Friday at Noon" à cause de la rentrée... mais le chapitre 9 est bien en préparation... Je ne vais pas promettre de le publier ce week-end parce que je bosse en ce moment sur un autre OS mais je fais aussi vite que possible ;) _*Gg, T'es jamais contente* ;p_

Et enfin, dernier point !_ (Vous êtes très courageuses si vous avez tout lu ^^)_ J'ai publié un OS cette semaine... "**Finding His Muse**"... C'est un Edward/Bella assez sensuel et joli... Alors si ça vous dit ;) _http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7382628/1/Finding_His_Muse_Traduction_Nolebucgrl_

Je crois bien que j'ai tout dit... Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires_ *clin d'oeil appuyé*_ ^^ Je vous retrouve donc très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'espère que vous allez bien, que la rentrée n'est pas trop difficile _(pour vous ou vos enfants ^^)_ perso, je le vis plutôt bien... _De la traduction, plus de traduction et encore de la traduction..._ ça ne me change pas trop de ce que je faisais déjà XD mais bon, c'est ça les spécialités :)

J'ai bien répondu à tout le monde par MP mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka**, **aussidagility**, **lune58**, **Alicia** (_Personne... Dans cette fiction en tout cas ^^ C'était une référence à "Matchmaker" où il y a bien eu un lâcher de **boule de bowling XD)**_**, Anny34 _(Comme toujours, un immense merci pour tout ;))_, TeamEdward, somalicia**_ (Tu parles de "Edward Cullen, Purse Snatcher" ? ^^ Non, ça n'existe pas vraiment)_ et **kate**_ (Ou elle est juste très émotive...)_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

C'est toujours un réel plaisir pour moi de traduire cette histoire tout en sachant que vous êtes si nombreuses à la lire... Merci ;)

Je vous avais promis un peu de _drama_ pour ce chapitre... voyons voir ce que vous en penserez... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Quand le lundi suivant arriva, nous étions sur le point de devenir un peu fou à force d'être enfermer. Anthony et moi étions restés avec Bella et Alex, incapables de rentrer à la maison. Ce n'était plus notre maison maintenant. C'était juste le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvaient nos affaires mais en même temps, la maison de Bella et Alex n'était pas notre maison. Bella et moi allions devoir nous trouver quelque chose ensemble, n'importe quoi, rapidement parce qu'il fallait que nous soyons ensemble, tous ensemble.

Alex allait très bien. Tous les jours, je l'observais devenir de plus en plus fort que la veille. Anthony et lui partageaient une chambre et Bella et moi les entendions chuchoter pendant des heures la nuit. Ils se racontaient des histoires sur leur cinq années passées sur Terre. De la façon dont ils parlaient, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient des petits vieux qui avaient fait la guerre. Évidemment, ce que je préférais, c'était tenir Bella dans mes bras toutes les nuits. Sentir son corps pressé contre mien tout en sachant qu'elle serait là le lendemain matin, rendait les choses parfaites. Nous avions notre petite famille parfaite.

Néanmoins, la journée d'aujourd'hui n'allait pas être facile. Alex et Anthony retournaient à l'école pour la première fois depuis une semaine et je savais Bella et moi étions terrifiés pour Alex. Bien qu'il était plus fort, il avait toujours mal et devait toujours faire attention. L'école n'était pas toujours un endroit facile pour les gosses. Bella roula sur le dos, passant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'elle dormait. Elle était magnifique et elle était toute à moi.

« C'est flippant que tu me fixes. » râla-t-elle en ouvrant lentement les yeux. « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » murmurai-je. « Tu es prête pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. » souffla-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Non. » admis-je. « Mais il faut qu'on le laisse y aller, il faut qu'on les laisse tous les deux, non ? »

« Ouais. » soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais j'aime avoir les garçons ici. »

« Moi aussi. » souris-je.

Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Alex et Anthony entrèrent en courant. Ils se mirent à glousser, ce qui nous fit rire Bella et moi. Je m'éloignai d'elle. Les garçons étaient déjà habillés pour l'école. Ils portaient tous les deux un pantalon noir et leur t-shirt Spiderman assorti qu'Esmée leur avait offert. Elle était très excitée à l'idée de leur acheter des vêtements assortis et ni Bella ni moi n'avions eu le coeur de la contrarier.

« Vous allez continuer à vous embrasser ? » demanda Anthony en grimpant sur le lit. « Parce qu'on a faim. »

« Faim ? » les questionna Bella en aidant à Alex à monter sur le lit. « Hmm, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? »

« Fais nous des crêpes. » la supplia Alex en s'appuyant contre l'oreiller de Bella.

Il fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure tout en gémissant d'un air pathétique. Soudainement, Anthony se mit à faire le même bruit. Bella et moi le regardâmes et constatâmes que lui aussi faisait la moue. Bella grogna et posa ses mains sur son visage. Les garçons tournèrent la tête vers moi et jouèrent des sourcils me disant silencieusement de le faire moi aussi. Qui étais-je pour leur dire non ? Alors je m'approchai d'Anthony et me mit à supplier à mon tour.

« Vous êtes pathétiques tous les trois. » râla Bella en souriant. « D'accord, d'accord, je vais vous faire des crêpes. Mais arrêtez de faire la moue. »

Nous nous exclamâmes. « Ouais ! »

« Bon sang, donnez-moi une seconde et je descends. » rigola Bella.

« Venez les garçons. » souris-je. « Allons voir si tout est prêt pour votre retour à l'école. »

Les garçons grognèrent, clairement pas aussi excités à l'idée d'aller à l'école que de manger les crêpes de Bella. Après que je me sois habillé, je les suivis en bas et m'assurai qu'ils avaient bien fait leur cartable. Alice leur avait déposé les leçons qu'ils avaient manqué pour qu'ils puissent rattraper un peu à la maison. Ils en avaient fini la moitié mais ni Bella, ni moi les avions poussé à trop en faire. Ils étaient seulement en maternelle.

Bella descendit quelques minutes plus tard en souriant. Elle entra dans la cuisine. Je laissai les garçons sur le canapé à regarder des dessin-animés et la rejoignis. Elle sortit la préparation du placard et commença à faire les crêpes. Je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte et l'observai. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient ramenés en un chignon défait. Elle portait un jean et un t-shirt blanc. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle à mes yeux.

« Tu me fixes encore. » sourit-elle en me regardant par dessus son épaule. « Je vais finir par complexer. »

« Je t'aime. » dis-je sincèrement. Bella sourit et se tourna pour me regarder. « Je ne peux pas te le dire assez, Bella mais je vous aime tellement Alex et toi. »

« On t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle doucement. « Tu es bizarre. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je en me redressant. Je me glissai derrière elle. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et posai mes lèvres dans son cou. « Je ne voulais pas l'être. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête pour m'embrasser. « Mais ça pourrait les gêner si je ne fais pas les crêpes. »

Je soupirai. « D'accord, d'accord. » râlai-je en la lâchant. « Je te laisse seule. »

« Pourquoi tu me mettrais pas la table ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'évier.

Je sortis les assiettes du placard et les posai sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier. Je m'appuyai contre et observai Bella cuisiner. Elle tourna les crêpes en souriant. Ses joues étaient d'un rose doux et ses yeux brillaient. Elle me regarda et son sourire devint plus grand. Comment avais-je fait pour survivre sans elle ? Comment Anthony avait survécu sans Alex ou elle ? J'entendis Sarah presque comme si elle était dans la pièce avec nous._ « Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire jusqu'à ce que tu la trouves, mon coeur. »_

« Est-ce que le petit-déjeuner est prêt ? » demanda Alex en entrant dans la cuisine, Anthony sur les talons.

« Ouaip'. » sourit Bella en se tournant vers eux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et son sourire s'effaça. « Tu vas bien, Edward ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr que oui. » dis-je doucement. « Je ne faisais que réfléchir. »

« Oh, d'accord. » répondit-elle en regardant les garçons. « Mangeons. »

Les garçons s'installèrent à table pendant que Bella et moi leur servions des crêpes avec un verre de lait. Je m'assis à côté de Bella et les écouter parler tout en mangeant. Les garçons parlaient encore et encore de l'entraînement de foot qui avait lieu ce soir et du fait que c'était injuste qu'Alex ne puisse pas jouer. J'étais d'accord mais sa santé était plus importante que quelques semaines de football. En plus ce n'était pas comme s'il n'allait pas pouvoir être présent avec moi et les autres garçons sur le côté du terrain. Il faisait toujours parti de l'équipe.

« Les garçons, allez vous laver la figure et les dents pour qu'on puisse aller à l'école. » lança Bella. Ils grognèrent en se levant et sortirent de la pièce tout en râlant comme quoi ils n'aimaient pas l'école. Bella se tourna et me regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu agis si bizarrement. »

« C'est rien. » répondis-je doucement en lui prenant la main. « Je réfléchis trop. »

« À propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De nous. » murmurai-je. « Toi, les garçons et moi. »

« Oh. » souffla-t-elle. « Quoi à propos de nous ? »

« Juste à quel point je vous aime. » souris-je. « Je ne veux pas vous perdre Alex ou toi, Bella. »

« Hey, tu ne vas pas nous perdre. » dit-elle doucement. Elle prit mon visage en coupe. « Bébé, on va nulle part. »

« Anthony et moi, on vient juste de vous trouver Alex et toi, Bella. » murmurai-je. Je me sentais tellement vulnérable sur le moment.

Bella se leva pour se glisser sur mes genoux. J'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, plongeant mon visage contre sa poitrine tout en la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. C'était irrationnel d'être aussi émotif maintenant mais j'avais déjà perdu une femme et je n'étais pas prêt à en perdre une autre. Néanmoins, Bella n'était pas ma femme, non ? _Non, c'est vrai mais elle devrait l'être_. Je pouvais entendre les paroles de Sarah comme si elle était assise à côté de moi. Mais est-ce que Bella et moi étions prêts pour le mariage ?

« On est prêt. » cria Anthony depuis le salon.

« On arrive. » répondit Bella. Je levai les yeux vers elle. « Tu vas mieux maintenant ? »

« Ouais. » murmurai-je. « Je crois que j'ai eu peur pendant un instant. Je ne sais pas. »

« Je t'ai attrapé. » murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. « Et je ne vais pas te laisser filer. Anthony ou toi. »

« Je sais. »

Bella et moi allâmes dans le salon où les garçons se trouvaient. Ils avaient mis leur manteau et leur cartable était déjà sur leur dos. Bella et moi enfilâmes nos vestes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Nous aidâmes les garçons à s'installer à l'arrière. C'était toujours difficile pour Alex de monter dans son VUS et la dernière chose que nous voulions, c'était bien qu'il souffre en allant à l'école.

Je me garai devant l'école environ dix minutes plus tard et nous allâmes à quatre dans le bureau de la directrice. Mme Cope sourit et se leva. Elle contourna le bureau et s'agenouilla devant les garçons.

« Nous sommes tellement heureux de vous retrouver. » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur leur épaule.

« Merci. » murmura Alex.

« Ouais, merci. » marmonna Anthony. Mme Cope sourit. Elle se releva et sortit deux papiers de son bureau avant de les tendre aux garçons.

« Donnez les à Mme Whitlock. » leur dit-elle. « Passez une bonne journée. »

« Je suis sûre que ça ira. » répondit Bella en posant ses mains dans leur dos. « Allons-y les garçons. »

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la classe des garçons, Alex glissa sa main dans la mienne. Je baissai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, exactement comme sa mère quand elle était nerveuse. Je tirai doucement sur sa main pour qu'il me regarde. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur. Je m'arrêtai de marcher et m'accroupis devant lui. Je posai mon autre main sur son visage. Bella et Anthony se tournèrent vers nous, inquiets de ce qui se passait.

« Ça va aller, Al. » murmurai-je. « Alice va faire en sorte que tu sois bien. »

« Je sais. » marmonna-t-il en fixant le sol. « Tu crois qu'on leur a manqué Anthony et moi ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » souris-je. « Comment est-ce que les deux petits mecs les plus cools de la classe ne pourraient pas leur manquer ? »

Alex sourit et leva les yeux vers moi. « Tu crois que j'ai manqué à Anna ? » demanda-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Bella sourire.

« Je suis sûr que tu as manqué à Anna plus qu'à m'importe qui d'autre. » rigolai-je doucement. « Bon, t'es prêt ? »

Il hocha la tête et je me levai. Bella sourit alors qu'Anthony et elle se tournaient pour continuer à marcher vers l'aile D. Alors que nous approchions de leur classe, tous les gamins se retournaient pour regarder Alex et Anthony. Anna couina et arriva en courant, ne s'arrêtant que devant nous. Elle prit gentiment Alex dans ses bras. Ce dernier lâcha ma main et lui rendit son câlin.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois enfin de retour. » sourit Anna en reculant. « Tu vas bien ? »

« J'ai un peu mal. » répondit Alex en hochant des épaules. « Est-ce que j'ai raté beaucoup de trucs ? »

« Nan. » Anna se mit à marcher avec nous vers la porte. « Les mêmes trucs chiants. »

Rose et Angela se trouvaient à côté de Kate et Alice. Elles avaient toutes leur main sur la bouche, retenant leur couinement en regardant le petit Casanova et sa chérie. Bella avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et elle ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Un groupe de filles de leur classe s'approchèrent et enlacèrent Alex et Anthony. Tous les deux virèrent au rouge à cause de l'attention. La cloche sonna et Alice rigola en ouvrant la porte.

« Allons-y, les enfants. » gloussa-t-elle. « On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. »

Alex leva les yeux vers Bella, mordillant toujours sa lèvre inférieure. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, Bella semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque, voir pire. Il détourna le regard pour me fixer, me demandant silencieusement de l'aider. Je glissai mon bras autour de la taille de Bella et la ramenai contre moi.

« Tout va bien se passer. » murmurai-je.

« Je sais. » pleurnicha-t-elle. Elle s'agenouilla devant Anthony et Alex alors que Rose, Kate et Angela les fixaient d'un air triste. « On sera là après l'école pour venir vous chercher. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, dites-le à Mme Whitlock et elle nous appellera, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Maman. » répondit Alex en l'enlaçant. Il recula et s'approcha de moi avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. « Prends soin d'elle, Papa. »

« Je le ferai. » souris-je en lui rendant son étreinte. Par dessus sa tête, je vis que Bella et Anthony faisaient un câlin. Elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Ça le fit sourire jusqu'au deux oreilles.

« Promis, Maman. » rigola-t-il doucement en reculant. Il me regarda et tendit le poing. « À plus, Papa. »

« À plus. » répondis-je en tapant mon poing contre le sien.

Alice avait un grand sourire sur le visage et les larmes aux yeux. Elle nous fit un signe de tête à Bella et moi, clairement heureuse de voir notre petite famille. Bella se leva et je glissai mon bras autour de sa taille alors que nous regardions les garçons aller dans leur classe. Même s'ils allaient à l'école depuis déjà deux mois, j'avais l'impression que c'était à nouveau leur première rentrée. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'aujourd'hui, ils y allaient entant que frères.

« Allez, viens. » murmurai-je en entraînant Bella loin de la porte.

« Ça va aller pour eux, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle en me regardant alors que nous marchions vers la partie plus grande de l'école.

Je hochai la tête avant de parler. « Ça va très bien se passer, ma chérie. »

Bella et moi allâmes jusqu'à ma voiture en silence. Nos esprits étaient toujours avec nos garçons et même si je savais qu'Alex et Anthony iraient bien avec ma soeur, j'étais inquiet. C'était mes garçons et Alex avait traversé beaucoup de choses. Anthony avait été tellement inquiet pour son frère. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage. C'était naturel pour moi de considérer Alex comme le frère de mon fils. Il avait été fait pour être mon fils, tout comme Anthony avait toujours été fait pour être celui de Bella.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? » demanda-t-elle alors que nous montions dans la voiture.

« Les garçons. » dis-je en haussant des épaules. « Ils me font sourire. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit-elle. « Tu crois qu'ils savaient qu'ils seraient frère le jour de la rentrée ? »

« Oui. » murmurai-je. « Je crois qu'ils le voulaient tellement qu'ils ont fait tout leur possible pour nous pousser l'un vers l'autre. »

« Ça a marché. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« C'est vrai. » rigolai-je doucement en me penchant pour l'embrasser. « Rentrons à la maison. »

Bella hocha la tête tout en collant ses lèvres aux miennes. Je reculai et démarrai la voiture. Nous partîmes pour la maison. Je me garai devant chez Bella et fus surpris de voir Lauren et Tyler assis sur les marches du perron. J'échangeai un regard avec Bella alors que nous descendions et nous dirigions vers elle. Lorsque nous fûmes plus près, je remarquai que Lauren avait les yeux rouges et des larmes sur le visage.

« Lauren, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Bella en glissant sa main dans la mienne. Lauren rigola durement en se levant.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Et qu'est-ce que tu dis du fait que mon neveu était à l'hôpital pendant des jours et que personne n'a pris la peine de m'appeler ? »

* * *

Oulala... Comme dirait Brad Pitt, _"Bienvenue au Fight Club"_ XD Alors d'après vous, comment va se passer la confrontation ? Vous voyez plutôt un truc tranquille autour d'une tasse de thé ou plutôt un crêpage de chignons en bonne et due forme ? ^^

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire_ (au moins pour la forme XD)_

Je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je vous avais laissées sur un vilain cliffy et malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu poster avant aujourd'hui, mais j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu... Enfin bref, fin du suspens ;)

Comme souvent quand je le peux, j'ai répondu par MP mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka** _(Les choses ne seront peut-être pas si positives... ;))_, **Martine16**,** o0O-Eden-O0o**,** Anny34** _(Lol Très bonne idée je trouve ^^ J'espère que le compromis te plaira ;))_, **laccro**_ (Merci :))_, **ocenanny**_ (C'est possible ;))_, **Bloom95701**_ (Lol ^^ Heureusement qu'ils sont à l'école...)_ et **aussidagility**_ (C'est vrai...)_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Il est donc temps de savoir comment va se passer la confrontation avec Lauren et Tyler... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Stupéfaite. J'étais complètement et foutrement stupéfaite. C'était le seul mot qui pouvait envelopper ce que je ressentais alors que je me tenais devant ma maison, sous la pluie battante et que Lauren me criait dessus parce que je ne l'avais pas appelée pour lui dire que mon fils était à l'hôpital. J'étais complètement et foutrement stupéfaite de voir à quel point elle était égoïste.

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends putain ? » sifflai-je durement. « Tu viens chez moi et tu me sautes dessus juste parce que tu n'es pas la première personne que j'ai appelé quand MON FILS avait besoin de moi. »

« Je suis sa tante. » cracha-t-elle.

« Depuis cinq minutes. » rétorquai-je. Elle recula dans les bras de Tyler. « Tu crois que je te dois quelque chose, Lauren. Je ne te dois foutrement rien. RIEN ! »

« Bella, calme-toi. » murmura Edward en m'attirant dans ses bras. « Rentrons pour en parler. »

« Elle ne mettra pas un pied dans ma maison. » grondai-je en la pointant du doigt. « C'est toujours l'ancienne Lauren, si égoïste. »

« Je ne suis pas égoïste. » se défendit Lauren. « J'étais inquiète quand j'ai appris qu'il était à l'hôpital, en plus, personne ne voulait me dire s'il allait bien ou mal. »

« C'est marrant. » crachai-je. « La dernière fois que j'ai assise dans ce putain d'hôpital, j'avais besoin de toi mais tu était trop occupée à faire le tapin pour te trouver un putain de verre ! »

« J'aurais dû savoir que tu me jetterai ça à la figure. » marmonna-t-elle. « Peu importe ce que je fais, je ne pourrais jamais me rattraper pour le passé, Bella. Je vis chaque putain de jours en me rappelant que j'ai tout foiré ! »

« Ouais ? » lançai-je. « Moi aussi. Mon petit rappel s'appelle Alexander Brody et jusqu'à maintenant, il a grandi sans père parce que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de boire ne serait-ce qu'un soir, Lauren. » sifflai-je. Elle baissa les yeux. « Tu te souviens peut-être de ce que tu as fais ou pas mais je dois regarder ce petit garçon tous les jours depuis presque six ans et c'est comme si son père me fixait à chaque fois. »

« Tu ne crois pas que je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière pour tout changer ? » demanda-t-elle. La pluie se mit à tomber plus fortement, nous trempant complètement mais je m'en fichais. « Tous les jours, j'ai prié pour retrouver Brody dans le salon. Il aurait été fâché mais il aurait été vivant ! » cria-t-elle. « TOUS LES JOURS ! »

« MOI AUSSI ! » hurlai-je.

« Bon, écoutez, tout le monde se calme. » dit Tyler en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. « Ça n'aide pas. »

« Pour ça vous auriez dû l'empêcher de venir ici. » sifflai-je. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à gérer son attitude de garce. »

Tyler laissa tomber ses bras et me fixa d'un air mauvais. « C'est elle la garce ? » lança-t-il. « Le fait qu'elle se montre inquiète pour la seule famille qui lui reste fait d'elle une garce ? »

« Non. Le fait qu'elle vienne ici et me saute dessus fait d'elle une garce. » marmonnai-je.

« Bella, je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez. » commença Tyler. « Et... »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je ressens. » rétorquai-je brusquement.

« Ça va faire presque dix ans que je n'ai pas pu voir le magnifique visage de ma fille. » dit-il doucement. « Jasmine n'avait que deux ans quand... » Tyler s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. « Elle n'avait que deux ans quand sa mère et elle ont été tuées par un chauffard ivre. »

« Mais je pensais que... »

« Je sais ce que vous pensiez. » répondit-il. « Kelly et Jasmine avaient passé l'après-midi au parc. Elles m'ont supplié de venir avec elles mais je devais travailler. J'avais toujours du travail à faire. De toute façon, Jasmine était fatiguée alors Kelly m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elles rentraient mais qu'elles allaient d'abord s'arrêter acheter à manger pour ne pas qu'elle ait à cuisiner. Elle venait de se remettre à parler quand... » Tyler s'arrêta. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et essuya ses larmes. « Quand j'ai entendu la voiture les percuter. Il y a eu... un cri et... »

Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi dire. Je supposais juste qu'il était alcoolique comme Lauren. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il avait vécu cette perte. « Jasmine a été tuée sur le coup mais Kelly a survécu pendant trois jours avant de mourir. » dit Tyler en me regardant. « Ça fait mal tous les jours. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » murmurai-je.

« Mais Lauren ne conduisait pas la voiture qui a tué Brody. » continua-t-il. « Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas conduire en ayant bu. »

« Je sais. » soufflai-je. Edward posa ses lèvres sur le dessus de ma tête, me rappelant silencieusement qu'il était toujours là, qu'il se tenait à mes côtés.

« Vraiment ? » lança-t-il. « Parce que vous semblez la mettre à la place du conducteur et que vous oubliez le fils de pute qui a tué votre fiancé. »

« Mais si elle n'était pas sortie ce soir-là. » marmonnai-je. Je sentis mes larmes couler le long de mes joues.

« Si ma femme n'avait pas amené ma fille au parc. » rétorqua-t-il. « Si j'étais allé avec elles ou si je ne lui avais pas dit qu'elle était égoïste de ne pas faire la cuisine et de dépense vingt dollars au McDonnald. » Tyler secoua la tête. « Ma femme et ma fille me manquent, Bella. J'aime Lauren et notre bébé mais elles me manquent. »

Un silence douloureux et gênant s'abattit sur nous. Le seul bruit venait de la pluie qui tombait et du vent qui soufflait doucement.

« Elle était la plus belle des petites filles. » murmura Tyler. Lauren se tourna et glissa ses bras autour de lui. « Elle avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus brillants et elle souriait. Tout le temps. Elle montait sur mes genoux et me demandait de lui chanter une chanson, de lui faire la lecture ou d'autres choses mais j'étais trop occupé. J'étais stupide et j'ai perdu le temps précieux que j'aurais pu passer avec ma précieuse petite fille. » pleura-t-il.

« Tyler, je... » commençai-je.

« Pendant les premières années, je me suis complètement refermé sur moi-même. » continua-t-il. « Mes amis et ma famille m'ont abandonné en me disant que je cessais de vivre. Ils avaient raison, c'était le cas parce qu'on m'avait pris ma vie. J'avais perdu mon travail, ma maison et je vivais dans la rue. Je me noyais dans mes souvenirs et mon regret de ne pas être mort avec elles.

Puis un jour, j'étais assis dans une ruelle et j'ai vu une femme sortir d'un bar en titubant. Elle était visiblement saoule et elle essayait de monter dans sa voiture. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai explosé de rage. Je me suis approchée rapidement d'elle et je lui ai arraché ses clefs pour les jeter loin. Je lui ai crié qu'elle les avait tué. L'expression sur son visage me hante encore. Je suis parti en courant. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Quand je me suis arrêté, j'étais devant une église. Je suis entré et au sous-sol, il y avait une réunion des Alcooliques Anonymes. » dit Tyler en secouant la tête.

« Tout le monde s'est tourné pour me regarder et je me suis mis à parler. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés. « Je me trouvais là devant une bande d'alcoolos. Je laissais sortir ma colère. Je leur criais qu'ils étaient inconscients et stupides. Je leur disais tout ce que je n'avais pas pu dire à ma famille. Je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai pleuré. Une femme est venue vers moi et a posé sa main sur mon épaule puis elle m'a remercié. » murmura-t-il. « Elle m'a remercié de lui avoir montré ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle avait été arrêtée trois fois pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Elle m'a dit que je venais de lui sauver la vie.

Après la réunion, le mec qui s'en occupait a insisté pour m'acheter quelque chose à manger. J'ai essayé de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais il a insisté. Alors on s'est installé dans un petit restaurant en ville et j'ai mangé autant que je pouvais avant qu'il ne me dise que je n'en valais pas la peine. » continua-t-il. « Je venais de fourrer une poignée de frites dans ma bouche quand il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je revienne à l'église la prochaine fois pour reparler aux AA. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il me demandait. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait penser que je voulais passer une seconde de plus dans une pièce remplie d'ivrognes ? » sourit Tyler. « J'étais assis sur cette banquette quand la porte du restaurant s'est ouverte. Je me suis retourné et j'ai senti mon cœur s'arrêter de battre quand j'ai vu cette petite fille courir. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux brillants que ma Jasmine. » Tyler s'arrêta de parler pour retrouver son calme.

« Elle devait avoir environ trois ans et elle a grimpé sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Ses parents sont entrés. Ils riaient de la voir si enthousiaste. » murmura-t-il. « Elle avait un magnifique sourire sur le visage. Simplement magnifique. » Il ferma les yeux. « C'était comme si à ce moment-là, j'avais su que Jasmine et Kelly n'auraient pas voulu que je vive dans le passé, que je vive dans la douleur. Elles auraient voulu que je passe à autre chose, que je vive pour elles. Alors, le lendemain soir, je suis retourné à l'église et j'ai raconté mon histoire à tout le monde. C'était difficile et ça me faisait mal de leur parler de ma famille mais je devais le faire pour que personne d'autre ne tue quelqu'un en étant saoul sur la route.

Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard que j'ai finalement laissé partir ma famille. Je suis passé à autre chose. » conclut Tyler en posant sa tête sur celle de Lauren. « Elle dit que je l'ai sauvée, Bella, mais... elle m'a donné une nouvelle raison de vivre. Notre bébé est comme une deuxième chance pour moi d'apprendre des erreurs de notre passé. Je veux rendre Kelly, Jasmine et Brody fiers de nous. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas appelé délibérément, Lauren. » soupirai-je. «J'avais tellement peur que je me souvenais à peine de mon prénom, alors le reste. »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi de façon si excessive. » murmura-t-elle. « Bella, c'est juste que je l'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

« Je sais. » pleurai-je. « J'essaye, Lauren mais j'essaye aussi de le protéger depuis même avant sa naissance. »

« Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. » sanglota-t-elle.

« J'ai envie de te croire mais c'est dur. » dis-je sèchement.

« Tu ne vas jamais me pardonner. » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est déjà le cas. » soufflai-je. Elle leva les yeux vers moi. « Mais tu es arrivée et tu m'as demandée trop de choses. Lauren, mes fils passent en premier. »

« Alex et Anthony ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Tu as dit mes fils. »

« Oui, mes fils. » répondis-je. Lauren hocha la tête et se mit à fixer le sol. « Alex va bien. Il a repris l'école aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce qu'il a mal ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Un peu mais ça s'améliore tous les jours. » dis-je.

Lauren passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux qui lui collaient au front. « Bien, bien. » murmura-t-elle. Son regard croisa le mien. « On devrait y aller. Bella... Je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. » marmonnai-je en tournant la tête vers Tyler. « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Tyler hocha la tête tout en glissant sa main dans celle de Lauren. « Je suis content qu'Alex aille bien, Bella. Fais lui un câlin pour moi. »

« D'accord. » murmurai-je. Je sentais que les larmes me montaient à nouveau aux yeux.

Tyler et Lauren se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et partirent, nous laissant Edward et moi devant la maison. La pluie tombait sur nous. Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille et me guida à l'intérieur, directement jusqu'à ma chambre. Nous allâmes dans la salle de bain et retirâmes les vêtements complètement trempés que nous portions. Nous nous glissâmes ensuite sous le jet d'eau chaude, le laissant nous réchauffer.

« J'ai réagi de façon exagérée, non ? » demandai-je.

« Non. » répondit-il doucement. « Lauren avait raison d'être en colère mais honnêtement, elle s'y est mal pris. »

« Je n'ai même pas pensé à l'appeler. » murmurai-je. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas envisagé qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin d'être au courant ? »

« Bébé, on était épuisé, tous les deux et on tenait à peine debout. On était concentré sur nos garçons, on s'assurait qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. »

« Ouais, mais... »

« Non, il n'y a pas de mais. » m'interrompit Edward en me retournant pour que je lui fasse face. Il prit mon visage en coupe. « Bella, avec le recul, c'était juste ça. Bien sûr que maintenant qu'on a l'esprit clair, on se dit qu'on aurait dû l'appeler, mais on n'y a pas pensé parce que tout ce à quoi on pensait, c'était qu'un de nos fils étaient dans un lit d'hôpital et que l'autre était terrifié à l'idée de perdre son frère. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » murmurai-je doucement en posant ma tête contre son torse mouillé.

« Tu n'auras jamais à le savoir. » répondit-il. « Je t'aime Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Edward et moi terminâmes notre douche et allâmes dans ma chambre. Nous mîmes des vêtements propres et secs. Nous nous installâmes ensuite dans mon bureau pour que je puisse consulter mes mails pendant qu'il reprogrammait une séance photo qu'il avait dû annuler quand Alex s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital de façon imprévue. La plupart de mes mails étaient des spams mais j'en avais reçu un de Tanya. Elle me demandait si j'allais bien comme je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'une semaine. Je soupirai tout en lui répondant. Je lui expliquai ce qui s'était passé et lui dis que j'allais me remettre au travail dès que j'aurais organiser ma vie.

« Bella, viens voir ça. » lança Edward. Je me tournai sur mon fauteuil et le vis sur le petit canapé, en train de lire le journal. Je me levai et m'approchai de lui avant de m'asseoir. « Quatre chambres, deux salles de bain, deux pièces à vivre et une grande cuisine. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

« À vendre ou à louer ? » demandai-je en me penchant sur son épaule.

« À vendre. » répondit-il en désignant l'annonce sur le journal.

« Plutôt chaud la somme qu'ils demandent. » ronchonnai-je. « On n'a pas encore parlé à un agent immobilier pour mettre nos maisons en vente. »

« Je sais mais on devrais au moins y jeter un coup d'œil. » proposa-t-il. Je levai les yeux vers lui. « Bébé, je n'aime pas avoir l'impression qu'on est juste de passage ici. »

« Moi non plus. » soupirai-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé. « D'accord. Je suppose qu'on pourrait y jeter un coup d'œil. On devrait aussi mettre nos maisons sur le marché, hum ? »

« Sans doute. » sourit-il en s'appuyant contre moi. « Tu crois que les garçons devraient se partager une chambre ? »

« Comme si on allait avoir le choix de toute façon. » grognai-je. « Peut-être qu'on devrait leur mettre des lits superposés. »

« Hum, ouais, et ça sera encore un petit séjour aux Urgences. » rigola Edward.

« C'est vrai. » admis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule. « Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien. » murmura-t-il. Il tourna la tête et posa ses lèvres sur le dessus de mon crâne. « Parfaitement bien. »

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à feuilleter les journaux, encerclant toutes les annonces qui semblaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu possibles. Ni Edward, ni moi ne voulions déménager dans un autre quartier car les garçons auraient dû pour ça changer d'école et quitter tous leurs amis. Je suis sûre qu'Anna ne nous l'aurait pas permis. La plupart des maisons de notre secteur étaient trop petites ou bien trop chères mais quand nous eûmes fini notre recherche, nous avions quatre endroits possibles que nous devions visiter. J'étais extatique et morte de trouille de faire ce pas en avant mais je savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Edward et moi étions prêts.

Juste après trois heures, Edward et moi montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes à l'école pour aller chercher les garçons. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas nerveuse à propos de leur journée. L'école, c'était long et il avait encore tellement mal. Et s'il s'épuisait mais n'en parlait à personne ? Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre et n'aurait pas nécessairement dit à Alice qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien.

Edward dut sentir mon appréhension parce qu'il tendit la main et prit la mienne lorsque nous descendîmes de voiture. Je souris et rougis en le regardant. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au portail et trouvâmes Emmett, Rose, Kate et Angela. Emmett ne dit rien mais il s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras, m'enlançant.

« Em. » soufflai-je. « J'arrive pas à respirer. »

« Oh désolé. » marmonna-t-il en me lâchant. J'inspirai profondément. « Tu vas bien Bella ? J'étais tellement inquiet pour Alex et toi toute cette semaine. Je voulais venir vous voir mais Rosie a dit que vous alliez bien et que... »

« Emmett. » l'interrompis-je.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Alex et moi allons bien. » souris-je. « Il va super bien en fait. Il a un peu mal mais je suis vraiment fière de lui. »

« Mmhmm. » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Mais toi comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais... bien. » murmurai-je. J'avais la sensation que tout le monde nous observait Emmett et moi. J'étais touchée par son inquiétude.

« Bien. » souffla Emmett alors que Christina ouvrait le portail.

Emmett passa un bras autour de Rose et ils entrèrent dans la cour de l'école, suivis de près par Kate et Angela. Ces dernières souriaient. Emmett ne montrait peut-être pas souvent son côté sensible mais il en avait un. Edward amena ma main à ses lèvres alors que nous les suivions à l'intérieur. Nous arrivâmes devant la classe d'Alice juste au moment où elle ouvrait la porte. Elle souriait. Alex et Anthony sortirent en premiers. Alex avait les bras chargés de pliages en papier rouge, bleu et vert. Il avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Maman, regarde. » dit-il en me passant les papiers. « Tout le monde m'a fait des cartes pour quand j'étais à l'hôpital. »

« C'est très gentil de leur part. » souris-je. Je les tins contre moi tout en m'agenouillant devant lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis fatigué. » répondit-il doucement. « Je suis prêt à rentrer à la maison. »

« Moi aussi. » marmonna Anthony en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. « On peut rentrer, Maman ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » soufflai-je doucement.

Je gardai Anthony contre moi tout en me levant. Je tendis les cartes à Edward et blottis Alex contre mon autre flan. Je fis un sourire à Alice et suivis Edward jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous installâmes les garçons dans leur réhausseur et nous rentrâmes chez moi. Quand nous arrivâmes, les garçons s'étaient endormis à l'arrière. Edward et moi les portâmes gentiment jusqu'à la chambre d'Alex puis nous les allongeâmes dans le lit. Alors que je suivais Edward hors de la chambre, je regardai une dernière fois mes garçons. Il fallait que nous nous trouvions une nouvelle maison. Un endroit qui allait être à nous et rien qu'à nous.

* * *

Ah ! Bella se décide enfin à être un peu plus enthousiaste pour une maison ! Je la trouvais plus froide qu'Edward à ce sujet mais bon, maintenant, c'est quasiment fait... Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver leur nouveau nid ^^

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de Lauren ? Est-ce que la confrontation vous a plu_ (ou vous auriez préféré qu'Edward casse la gueule à Tyler pendant que Bella s'occupe de Lauren ? - perso, j'aurais préféré ça... mais bon XD)_ ?

Comme toujours, même topo, si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message ;)

Je vous retrouve rapidement pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous ! XOXO

Eresy


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bon dimanche tout le monde :) C'est franchement mon jour préféré en ce moment ^^

Cette histoire a reçu un prix, le "Addict of Lemon Award pour la meilleure traduction"_ (je crois bien que c'est ça le titre ^^)_ et pour ça, je voudrais vous remercier :) Merci pour vos votes, vos messages et votre gentillesse !

J'ai pu répondre à tout le monde par MP mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka**, **TeamEdward**, **Alicia**, **laccro**, **blablabla**_ (Merci de me prévenir mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus disponible en VO sur le site que je ne vais pas la traduire ;))_, **Anny34** et **aussidagility** !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Alors pour l'instant, fini le drame... Nous retournons aux bases de cette histoire, c'est à dire le romantisme, la tendresse, la crainte... le tout saupoudré d'une pointe d'humour ;)

Nos amis cherchent une maison... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Pendant deux semaines, Bella et moi avions été à la recherche de la maison parfaite mais pour l'instant, nous n'avions rien trouvé d'autre que de la merde. Le premier endroit était bien vu de l'extérieur mais une fois à l'intérieur, nous avions su que c'était hors de question qu'on achète ça. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce n'était pas une maison sympa, c'était juste qu'elle ne datait pas d'hier et que les réparations allaient nous coûter une fortune et en plus une fois finies, nous aurions été à court d'argent. De l'argent qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait se permettre de dépenser. La deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième et la cinquième maisons ne furent pas mieux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec Bella et Alex, savoir que pourrions nous retrouver autour d'une table tous les soirs à quatre pour profiter d'un repas. Comme l'aurait fait une vraie famille.

Pendant deux semaines, Bella et moi avions entraîné les garçons entre nos deux maisons, déterminés à les garder ensemble. Nous avions déjà mis nos maisons en vente et avions eu plusieurs propositions mais sans endroit où aller, c'était difficile de les accepter. J'en étais presque arrivé à un point où j'avais envie de tout envoyer valser avant d'emménager dans un appartement du moment que notre famille restait ensemble.

« Cette maison a l'air pas mal. » dit Bella en tournant le dos à son ordinateur. « Quatre chambres avec deux salles de bain et un garage avec la place pour deux voitures. »

« T'es pas sensée être en train d'écrire ? » demandai-je en la regardant par dessus mon ordinateur portable. J'étais en train de parcourir les quelles douzaines de photos que j'avais pris pendant le week-end.

« Viens voir. » soupira-t-elle en souriant.

Je me levai et me plaçai derrière elle, posant mes mains sur ses épaules. La maison sur l'écran était plutôt bien. En briques rouges avec un rond point pour se garer et un grand jardin où les garçons allaient pouvoir jouer. C'était dans le bon quartier et elle n'était pas chère mais ce dernier point me rendait nerveux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vendaient une maison la moitié du prix qu'elle valait ?

« Tu ne l'aimes pas. » dit-elle.

« Non, elle est génial mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle est si peu chère. Je veux dire, c'est la moitié de ce qu'elle vaut sur le marché. » expliquai-je.

« Qui sait. » sourit-elle. « Je pense qu'on devrait y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une maison de plus. » murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Je retournai à mon ordinateur pendant que Bella appelait les propriétaires de la maison, leur demandant si nous pouvions venir la visiter. C'était un autre truc qui me rendait nerveux, ils vendaient leur maison sans passer par un agent immobilier. Les propriétaires répondirent à Bella que si nous étions disponibles maintenant, ils étaient présents. Nous espérions que c'était peut-être la bonne maison pour nous.

Alors que nous traversions le quartier en voiture, j'observais Bella. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et une étincelle dans les yeux. Pendant ces deux dernières semaines, mon amour pour Bella n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Toutes les petites choses qu'elle faisait pour les garçons, étaient fait avec amour. Elle était la mère la plus incroyable du monde et je savais que nos fils avaient de la chance de l'avoir. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes ? » demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmurai-je. Bella rougit et me regarda.

« Merci. » dit-elle doucement. « Toi aussi. »

« Je suis magnifique ? » rigolai-je doucement. Elle hocha la tête. « Les hommes ne sont pas magnifiques. Ils sont beaux. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » sourit-elle. « Je trouve que tu es vraiment magnifique. »

« Pas comme toi. » lançai-je sérieusement.

Bella souriait en se garant devant la maison. Elle était encore plus incroyable que sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle étaient en briques rouges sombres. Il y avait un jardin très bien entretenu et plusieurs parterres de fleurs entourés la maison. Je glissai mon bras autour de la taille de Bella alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte. Je sonnai en espérant que ça serait la maison de nos rêves.

« Elle a l'air vraiment bien. » murmura Bella.

« C'est vrai. » répondis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme âgé avec des cheveux gris et des yeux bleus nous observa Bella et moi en souriant. « Vous devez être les personnes qui nous ont appelés pour la maison. » rigola-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Bella.

« Ne m'appelez pas monsieur. » râla-t-il en sortant du passage. « Vous me donnez l'impression que je suis vieux. »

« Tu es vieux, Marcus. » rigola une dame âgée en arrivant derrière lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait ramené en un chignon. « Entrez. Je suis Didyme Morgan et voici mon mari, Marcus. »

« Merci de prendre le temps de nous recevoir. » dis-je alors que Bella et moi entrions à l'intérieur. « Je suis Edward et voici Bella. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que non, jeune homme. » sourit-elle. Marcus grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Il ferma la porte. « Eh bien, voici le salon. » commença-t-elle en désignant la grande pièce.

C'était exceptionnel, vraiment. Le plafond faisait trois mètres de haut. Les murs étaient beiges, les sols étaient en bois et un meuble avec un système audio/vidéo ressortait avec son bois sombre. C'était incroyable. « Est-ce que vous l'avez fabriqué ? » demandai-je en passant ma main dessus.

« Il y a presque quarante ans de ça. » confirma Marcus. Il s'approcha de moi. « Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire réparer. C'est un bois de qualité supérieure. Ça fait toute la différence. »

« C'est extraordinaire. » murmurai-je.

« Eh bien, par ici vous avez la salle à manger. » grogna Marcus. Il traversa vers le salon et entra dans une salle à manger élégante. Bella et moi les suivîmes Didyme et lui.

« Nous ne l'utilisons plus vraiment. » dit Didyme. « Maintenant que nos enfants sont grands et mariés, c'est juste pendant les vacances. »

« C'est une pièce magnifique. » commenta Bella. « Comment s'appelle la couleur de la peinture ? »

« Sangria. » sourit Didyme. « Il y avait une petite hutte là où nous avons passé notre lune de miel qui était peinte de cette même couleur. Quand nous avons acheté la maison, nous avons fait tous les magasins de bricolage pour trouver la bonne couleur jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve celle-ci. J'ai su que c'était celle que je voulais. »

« C'est adorable. » murmura Bella.

« C'est rouge. » rétorqua Marcus en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Didyma rigola. « Nous nous disputions tout le temps sur le nom de la peinture. C'était dans le temps, au début de notre mariage, quand nos disputes étaient passionnées. »

Bella et moi rigolâmes en les suivant. La cuisine était aussi bien que les deux pièces précédentes. Il y avait un petit coin déjeuner avec une alcôve. Je supposais que Marcus avait sans doute fabriqué ça aussi. Le dessus des meubles étaient en granite noir et les placards étaient en bois de cerisier. L'évier, le frigo et le lave vaisselle étaient en acier inoxydable et le sol était en bois, tout comme dans les deux autres pièces.

Bella et moi suivîmes Marcus et Didyme à travers la maison, jetant un coup d'œil aux buanderies, aux gardes manger, aux garages et aux salles de bain. Ils nous racontèrent un peu plus leur vie. Ils étaient mariés depuis trente ans et avaient quatre enfants, deux garçons et deux filles. Marcus était menuisier et Didyme, professeur. Ils allaient être grands-parents pour la première fois dans quelques mois et ils en étaient très fiers. Il était évident qu'ils étaient très attachés à leur maison et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils étaient prêts à la vendre si peu chère. Cette maison était visiblement une partie d'eux.

Nous retournâmes au salon et nous installâmes sur les canapés. « Mr Morgan... »

« Marcus. » m'interrompit-il brusquement.

« Marcus. » repris-je. « Je dois admettre qu'on adore cette maison. »

« C'est vraiment magnifique. » ajouta Bella en glissant son bras sous le mien.

« Merci. » sourit Didyme. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Marcus. « Pourquoi est-ce que je sens un mais venir ? »

« Parce que vous ne demandez pas suffisamment d'argent pour la vente. » expliquai-je en leur souriant. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous la vendez si peu chère ? »

« L'argent ne fait pas tout pour nous, jeune homme. » rigola Didyme. Marcus grogna mais ne réfuta pas les paroles de sa femme. « Nos enfants vivent tous en Arizona et nous voudrions nous rapprocher d'eux. Nous voulons voir nos petits-enfants grandir. Néanmoins, nous ne voulons pas vendre notre maison à n'importe qui. Nous voulons les bonnes personnes, celles qui vont aimer notre maison autant que nous. Ceux qui cherchent un foyer et pas seulement des murs et un toit pour vivre. Est-ce que vous voyez où je veux en venir ? » demanda Didyme.

« Parfaitement. » répondit Bella. « Mais pourquoi la vendre si peu chère ? »

« Parce qu'il est difficile d'élever une famille de nos jours et nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent. » ronchonna Marcus en se levant. Il se dirigea vers les étagères qu'il avait passé tant d'heures à fabriquer. Il prit une photo et nous la passa. « C'est une photo de nos enfants quand ils étaient petits. » expliqua-t-il.

Sur la photo, il y avaient quatre gamins, clairement issus des années quatre-vingts. Ils se trouvaient devant une grande chute d'eau. Ils souriaient tous et avaient plein d'animaux en peluche dans les bras. Les garçons me faisaient penser à nos garçons. Ils avaient passé un bras sur les épaules de l'autre et souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Les deux petites filles étaient plus jeunes que les garçons. Elles tenaient la main de ces derniers. Elles adoraient clairement leurs grands frères.

« Cette photo a été prise pendant nos premières vacances en famille. Les garçons avaient dix et huit ans et les filles en avait cinq et six. » Marcus sourit et reprit la photo. « Nous avons passé tellement de temps à rénover cet endroit qu'on les a presque pas vu grandir. Ça s'est passé l'été où j'ai fini les étagères. Un matin, la plus petite, Mari, est venue me voir et a grimpé sur mes genoux. Elle m'a dit ''Papa, maintenant que tu as fini les étagères, qu'est-ce qu'on va mettre dessus ?'' Je lui expliquai qu'on allait pouvoir y mettre tout ce qu'on voulait, des livres, des photos, tout. Elle s'est éloigné et m'a alors répondu ''Quelles photos, Papa ? On ne va nulle part. » Marcus s'arrêta de parler et reposa la photo sur l'étagère. « Elle avait raison, on ne faisait rien en famille. On travaillait, ils allaient à l'école et la vie ne faisait que défiler. Di et moi avons emballé nos affaires la semaine suivante et on a voyagé sur toute la côte ouest. Quand on se retrouve, Mari parle encore de nos vacances en famille. » sourit Marcus. Tout son agacement avait disparu. « Vous avez des enfants, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Deux garçons. » sourit Bella.

« Ils grandissent vite. » murmura-t-il en regardant à nouveau la photo.

« Eh bien, nous devrions y aller. » dit Bella en se levant. Je glissai mon bras autour d'elle tout en me levant. « On reste en contact. Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de nous faire visiter votre maison. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour nous. » sourit Didyme.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella et moi nous trouvions devant le portail de l'école. Nous attendions la fin des cours. Alors que je me tenais à côté de Bella, je me repassais encore encore les paroles de Marcus. Il avait raison, les gamins grandissaient vite. J'avais toujours pensé qu'Anthony et moi nous amusions beaucoup et étions libres. Et peut-être que c'était le cas mais en y réfléchissant, combien de week-ends est-ce qu'il avait passé au studio avec moi ?

« J'aime la maison. » murmura Bella en levant la tête vers moi. « J'imagine bien les garçons jouer dans le jardin pendant qu'on ferait cuire des hamburgers et des hotdogs. Je vois bien Charlie ou Carlisle, voir peut-être même les deux, jouer au foot avec eux. J'imagine bien notre famille fêter les anniversaires dans le jardin. »

« Je l'aime aussi. » soufflai-je. Je me tournai de manière à ce que mon corps soit face à elle. « Mais je me sens coupable de payer si peu. »

« Moi aussi mais quelque chose me dit que Marcus serait offensé si nous lui proposions plus que le prix demandé. » dit-elle doucement.

« Bella-roo. » rigola Emmett en sautant jusqu'à nous comme un gamin bourré de sucre. « Comment ça va ? »

Bella sourit et posa sa main sur mon torse tout en se tournant pour regarder mon frère. Son timing craignait à mort. « Salut, Emmett, est-ce que tu t'es remis à boire des sodas ? Tu sais l'effet qu'ils te font. »

« Ha ha. » sourit-il. « Tu te crois drôle, Bella-roo mais tu ne l'es pas. »

« Oh mais je suis très drôle. » grogna-t-elle. « C'est juste que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour approprié. Tu sais que je déteste les surnoms. »

« C'est ça, Bella-roo. » railla-t-il.

« Un de ces jours, Emmett. » marmonna Bella alors que le portail s'ouvrait. « Je vais te démolir et personne ne t'aidera. »

« Bonne chance, Bella-roo. » se moqua Emmett. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis la dépassa. Elle grogna et leva la main pour le frapper derrière la tête mais je l'arrêtai.

« Ton frère est agaçant. » râla-t-elle en me laissant baisser son bras.

« Je sais. » soupirai-je en hochant la tête. Bella et moi entrâmes dans l'école. « Et encore, il est gentil comparé à quand il était jeune. »

« J'imagine. » rigola-t-elle doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons sortirent en courant de leur classe. Ils avaient plein de papiers dans les bras et bien trop d'énergie. Alex commençait à retrouver sa force et Anthony et lui étaient excités par le long week-end qui arrivait dans quelques jours. Thanksgiving était jeudi et ça allait être la première fois qu'Anthony et moi allions passer les vacances avec Alex et Bella. Enfin, aussi avec le reste de la famille sans oublier Charlie. Il me tardait de vivre tout ça.

« Papa, est-ce que t'as pété ? » demanda Anthony. Tout le monde me regarda et mon visage vira au rouge.

« Non. » m'exclamai-je. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu faisais une tête bizarre. » expliqua-t-il. « Comme si tu essayais de serrer les fesses mais que tu n'y arrivais pas. »

Tout le monde autour de nous rigolait doucement. À part Alice qui riait comme une folle. « Non, je n'ai pas pété, Anthony. » marmonnai-je. « Au fait merci d'avoir fait ça. »

« De rien. » répondit-il en haussant des épaules. « On peut y aller maintenant ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Ouais, allons-y. » rigola Bella en prenant la main des garçons.

Je suivis le trio qui rigolait jusqu'à la voiture et montai à l'avant. J'avais envie d'être énervé mais comment est-ce que je pouvais être en colère en entendant mes gamins et la femmes que j'aimais rire ensemble ? Une chose était sûre, c'était une musique pour mon cœur. Bella pressa ma main alors que nous quittions l'école pour rentrer à la maison. Les garçons prirent leur goûter et firent leurs devoirs avant d'aller jouer dehors, profitant que la pluie ait cessé. Bella nous servit du café et s'assit à côté de moi à table. Elle prit ma main.

« Alors la maison. » dit-elle doucement. J'amenai nos mains liées à mes lèvres en souriant.

« La maison. » Je hochai la tête. « On devrait y amener les garçons et s'ils l'aiment, on pourra faire une offre. Je trouve qu'ils devraient eux-aussi avoir leur mot à dire. »

« Je suis d'accord. » sourit Bella. Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Pour le dîner, elle essaya de m'apprendre à préparer un pain de viande mais franchement, j'étais bien trop distrait par son corps fantastique, la façon dont elle se déhanchait ou souriait pour me rappeler tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi, me regardant à travers ses cils, je sus qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle prenait son pied.

Les garçons parlèrent avec animation pendant le repas de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pendant ce week-end de quatre jours. Après le dîner, j'aidais les garçons à faire la vaisselle. J'ignorai les garçons qui râlaient et le rire de Bella quand ils m'aspergèrent d'eau. Ça valait le coup d'être mouillé pour pouvoir l'entendre rire.

Après un bain rapide, je fis monter les garçons et les bordai. Anthony dormait avec Alex dans le lit de ce dernier. Je m'assis sur le côté et poussai d'une caresse leurs cheveux de leur visage. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se faire couper les cheveux mais ils étaient bornés et ne voulaient pas.

« Papa, tu peux nous raconter une histoire ? » demanda Alex. Je souris en l'entendant m'appeler Papa. Ça me paraissait simplement logique.

« Il était une fois, deux petits garçons. » commençai-je.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils s'appelaient ? » me questionna Anthony avec enthousiasme.

« Tony et Al. » répondis-je. « En fait, Tony et Al étaient meilleurs amis. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. »

« Comme quoi ? » lança Alex en faisant un sourire jusqu'aux deux oreilles.

« Tout. » rigolai-je. « Ils jouaient au foot, au base-ball. Ils jouaient aux cow-boys et aux Indiens, aux gendarmes et aux voleurs. »

« À GI Joe et Cobra ? » demanda Alex.

« Oui. » rigolai-je doucement. « Ils se disaient tout. »

« Comme le fait que Tony voulait que la Maman d'Al soit aussi sa Maman ? » murmura Anthony.

« Où qu'Al voulait un Papa ? » murmura Alex.

« Oui. » dis-je doucement. « Un jour, la Maman d'Al et le Papa de Tony les ont amenés au parc. Pendant qu'ils jouaient, leurs parents ont discuté. »

« Est-ce qu'ils s'aiment ? » demanda Alex.

Je hochai la tête. « Beaucoup. » murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée.

« Est-ce qu'ils vont rester ensemble pour toujours ? » murmura Anthony.

« Oui. » répondit Bella. Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et la vis appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte. « C'est l'heure de dormir. »

« D'accord. » soufflèrent les garçons. « B'nne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. » répondis-je en me tournant vers eux.

Je me penchai et les embrassai tous les deux sur le front. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et éteignis la lumière. Je suivis Bella au rez-de-chaussée. Nous mîmes de l'ordre dans la maison, nous assurant que tout était près pour l'école le lendemain. Je lui pris la main alors que nous remontions et traversions le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Bella ferma la porte derrière nous puis se tourna pour me regarder.

« Raconte-moi une histoire. » murmura-t-elle.

« Quel genre d'histoire ? » demandai-je en l'entraînant vers le lit.

« Surprends-moi. » répondit-elle doucement. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et souleva mon t-shirt.

« Il était une fois un homme qui se sentait seul. » commençai-je en la laissant me retirer mon haut. « Il élevait son fils seul. Il faisait de son mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cette... femme incroyable. Elle est entrée dans sa vie, emmenant avec elle un autre fils à aimer. Cet homme a enfin le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place dans le monde. »

« Elle ressent la même chose. » murmura Bella en retirant ses vêtements.

Nous restâmes face à face, nus, admirant le corps de l'autre. Nous sentions le regard de l'autre nous parcourir. Je poussai Bella sur le lit pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos. Je me couchai sur elle de manière à la surplomber. Elle était exposée à ma vue, ses cheveux étalés et un doux rougissement colorant sa peau normalement pâle. Je me penchai et fis courir mes lèvres de son cou à sa clavicule. Je descendis plus bas et rencontrai sa poitrine.

Je pris son téton dans ma bouche et passai une main sur son corps avant de glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Bella gémit. Elle leva les mains et les plongea dans mes cheveux. Je remontai lentement mes doigts et effleurai son intimité mouillée. Elle était trempée de désir et j'avais le besoin de la goûter. Je descendis et la léchai.

« Edward. » gémit-elle en tirant sur mes cheveux.

« Bébé, tu as foutrement bon goût. » gémis-je à mon tour. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses cuisses pour plonger mon visage en elle. Je ne pouvais pas en avoir assez.

Bella se tortillait sous moi, criant mon prénom et me suppliant de ne pas arrêter. Comme si je l'avais pu. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais soif d'elle. Elle était le plus doux des vins, le repas le plus exotique. Elle arqua le dos et se remit à crier alors qu'elle jouissait pour moi. Je la bus complètement, savourant son goût sur ma langue.

Je remontai le long de son corps et entrai le bout de mon érection en elle. Elle était tellement chaude et serrée. Elle m'enveloppait déjà. Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que je plongeai complètement en elle.

« Putain, bébé. » gémis-je en écartant mon visage du sien. « Tu es... incroyable, putain. »

Je levai sa jambe sur ma hanche et me mis à bouger en elle. Je retenais mes gémissements. Être en Bella était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, c'était mieux que les plus beaux couchés de soleil du monde. Être avec Bella, l'aimer avec mon corps était comme rentrer à la maison. Je voulais rentrer chez-moi encore et encore, pour le reste de ma vie. Elle était mon chez-moi, ma vie, mon tout.

« Edward. » pleurnicha-t-elle en arquant le dos. Elle se referma sur moi.

« Bébé. » murmurai-je en bougeant de toutes mes forces, profondément en elle. Je fermai les yeux. « Putain, bébé. »

« Regarde-moi. » souffla Bella.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me perdis en elle. Je laissai tomber ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Mon corps se tendit alors que mon orgasme me parcourait. Je jouis plus fort que jamais. Je roulai sur le côté, l'attirant avec moi pour qu'elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je me tournai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime aussi. » soufflai-je_. Et un jour, je fais faire en sorte que tu sois mienne... officiellement_, ajoutai-je mentalement. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était parler à Charlie.

* * *

Ils sont mignons quand même ^^ et Anthony a vraiment mis la honte de sa vie à son père... Pas sûr qu'Edward s'en remette de si tôt moi je vous le dis XD

Ils ont donc trouvé leur maison ! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin de cette première partie de l'histoire, mais si vous le voulez bien, on se retrouvera pour la suite avec grand plaisir ;)

Le prochain chapitre est le repas de Thanksgiving en famille... POV Bella :) Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire...

Tout autre chose... comme je vous le disais en haut, cette histoire a gagné un prix mais elle est aussi nominée dans la version lecteur des Awards dans la catégorie "Best Love Story" Si ça vous tente de voter pour nous_ (cette histoire, butterflybetty et moi ^^)_ here you go ;) _http(:)/damn-addict-lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr/t2297-best-love-story_

Je suis aussi nominée dans cinq autres catégories mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec les liens XD Juste... euh... merci d'avance les amies ^^ !

Je vous retrouve rapidement pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous ! XOXO

Eresy


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous allez bien tout le monde ? Moi, ça va bien mieux maintenant que c'est les vacances ! ^^ Une semaine de libre... Si vous voulez mon avis, ça promet pas mal de publications ^^ En tout cas, vous m'avez troooop manquées ;)

Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais ce chapitre va sans doute vous surprendre... _(mainteant vous le savez XD)_

Mais avant tout ça, je voudrais une fois de plus remercier tout le monde pour vos messages et autres... Un grand merci aussi à **Ilonka**, **Martine16**, **twlight-poison**, **laccro**,** isabella swan culen addict**, **Alicia**, **larsand**, **TeamEdward** et **Anny34** _(Merci ;))_ !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Bon, je ne vous en dis pas trop sur ce chapitre... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Nous étions Thanksgiving aujourd'hui. Ça allait être la première fois qu'Alex et moi passions les fêtes chez quelqu'un. Habituellement, Charlie venait à la maison et je nous cuisinais un petit repas. Nous finissions par regarder le match à la télé pendant qu'Alex coloriait. Charlie restait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Alex d'aller au lit. Il lui lisait une histoire avant de le border. Puis Charlie se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée et enfilait son manteau tout en me disant qu'il avait passé un bon moment et qu'il m'aimait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était tout ce que nous avions. Comment avions pu nous en sortir sans Edward et Anthony ?

Je me glissai hors du lit d'Edward vers quatre heures du matin et rejoignis discrètement la cuisine au rez de chaussée. Même si ça allait être la première fois que je ne cuisinais pas tout, je voulais en faire ma part et j'avais donc proposé de faire des tartes. J'avais déjà préparé une tarte au citron meringué, une à la crème de noix de coco et un gâteau au chocolat. Mon père m'avait d'ailleurs informé qu'il ne m'aurait pas permis de venir sans ce fameux gâteau au chocolat. Il me semble même que ces paroles exactes avaient été ''Si tu n'amènes pas ce gâteau, tu ferais aussi bien de ne pas venir.'' C'était du Charlie dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait un amour malsain pour mon gâteau au chocolat.

Je venais juste de mettre les deux gâteaux à la citrouille et les deux aux noix de pécan dans le four avant de régler le minuteur, quand je sentis qu'on me regardait. Je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et vis Edward. Il était appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine, un sourire sexy sur les lèvres. Mon visage vira au rouge alors que je posais mes plats sur le comptoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes ? » demandai-je. Edward ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta devant moi.

« Parce que tu es tellement belle. » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Je gémis contre sa bouche tout en collant mon corps au sien. Edward me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir derrière moi. Il écarta mes jambes pour s'installer entre. Je verrouillai mes chevilles dans son dos et l'attirai à moi en gémissant. Edward était dur. Ses mains se trouvaient sur mes hanches alors qu'il se frottait contre moi. C'était spectaculaire.

« Putain, Edward. » haletai-je en arrachant mes lèvres aux siennes. Edward posa sa bouche sur mon cou, le suçant et le léchant. Il descendit sur ma clavicule. Mes yeux partirent en arrière et je gémis bruyamment. Il me tuait avec son corps.

« Bébé, tu es magnifique. » murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes fesses. Il se pressa complètement contre moi. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirai dessus. « Putain. » siffla-t-il.

J'écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne. Edward gémit et laissa ma langue l'explorer. La cuisine s'emplit de gémissements rauques et quelques mots à cinq lettres furent prononcer. Nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre. C'était l'expérience non sexuelle la plus intense de toute ma vie. Alors que j'y étais presque, le téléphone sonna.

« Oh nom de dieu. » gémis-je. « Le téléphone. »

« Laisse marcher le répondeur. » murmura Edward en m'embrassant à nouveau. Je détournai la tête.

« Ça pourrait être une urgence. » haletai-je.

Edward grogna et me relâcha. Il s'arrangea tout en se dirigeant vers le téléphone. Il l'arracha à son support. « Allo. » dit-il durement. Soudainement, son expression s'adoucit. « Salut, Vic. » Il me fit un petit sourire tout en se dirigeant vers le salon avec le téléphone. « Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Quoi de neuf ? »

Je sautai du comptoir et inspirai profondément. Je me tournai vers l'évier et commençai à faire la vaisselle. J'entendais Edward parler avec son ancienne belle-sœur. J'aurais sans doute dû être ennuyée qu'elle appelle si tôt le matin mais ce n'était pas le cas. Victoria essayait de se trouver tout en s'accrochant à ce qui lui restait de sa sœur. C'était exactement ce que Lauren essayait de faire avec Alex et moi. Quelque chose que je ne l'avais pas laissé faire, pas depuis qu'elle s'était pointée devant ma maison comme ça.

Ma maison. J'étais vraiment prête à ce que ma maison devienne notre maison. Edward et moi avions amené les garçons chez les Morgan le mardi pour qu'ils puissent visiter les lieux. Dès que nous nous étions garés devant, ils s'étaient exclamés qu'elle était parfaite. Marcus et Didyme nous avaient encore fait visiter et avaient ri à chaque fois que les garçons s'excitaient sur tout et rien. Edward et moi nous étions tenus à l'écart alors qu'ils expliquaient au couple quelle pièce allait être leur chambre ou encore où ils allaient mettre leur balançoire dans le jardin. Un regard vers Edward me confirma que nous allions faire une offre pour la maison. Les Morgan refusèrent l'argent en plus que nous avions ajouté à leur proposition. Ils ne voulait pas un centime de plus. Avec un peu de chance, nous allions pouvoir nous y installer d'ici Noël, comme une famille.

« À quoi tu penses ? » demanda Edward, me faisant sursauter. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine et me tournai vers lui. « Désolée, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu entrer. »

« Je pensais à la nouvelle maison. » souris-je. « Je suppose qu'on va devoir faire des cartons dans deux endroits, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, je pense qu'on devrait tout laisser sur place pour commencer quelque chose de complètement nouveau. » rigola-t-il en s'approchant. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

« C'est tendant. » murmurai-je en me tournant dans ses bras. « Mais je suis quasiment sûre que les garçons sont plutôt attachés à la plupart de leurs jouets. »

« Bien vu. » répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Et toi ? Tu es attaché à certains de tes jouets ? »

« Pas pour le moment. » rétorquai-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Edward gémit et laissa tomber ses bras.

« Tu me tues. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te la joues homme des cavernes. » le taquinai-je en me tournant vers l'évier.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as de si jolies fesses. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux garçons étaient debout. Ils avaient mangé et étaient habillés. Tous les gâteaux étaient cuits et prêts à emporter. Edward était sous la douche et j'étais dans sa chambre, en train de fouiller dans ma valise, essayant de décider quoi porter. Il m'avait proposée de prendre la moitié de son armoire mais aussi bête que ça paraissait, j'avais le sentiment que si je rangeais mes vêtements ici, c'était comme si j'emménageais et je ne voulais pas de ça. Cette partie du placard appartenait à Sarah. Ça ne me semblait pas juste.

Je me tournai vers Edward alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain. Son jean tombait très bas sur ses hanches et il ne portait pas chemise. Ça ne m'aidait pas à décider quoi porter aujourd'hui. Il jeta sa serviette dans son panier et enfila une chemise blanche. Il la boutonna lentement, sachant très bien que je l'observais. Cet enfoiré m'allumait. Je secouai la tête et retournai à mes vêtements.

« Dis-moi encore à quel point le repas sera habillé. » dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Il ne le sera pas. » rigola-t-il. Il me prit par les hanches et ses lèvres trouvèrent mon oreille. « Tu pourrais porter un sac à patates et tout le monde s'enficherait. »

« Le sac à patates, c'est tellement passé de mode. » murmurai-je haletante. Edward rigola doucement contre mon cou.

« Alors vas-y toute nue. » proposa-t-il. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et recula.

« Hum, non. » soupirai-je. Je pris un jean et un sweat vert. « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Parfait. » répondit-il en me donnant une tape sur les fesses. « Dépêche-toi. »

« Je me dépêche. » marmonnai-je alors qu'Edward quittait la pièce.

Pour une raison inconnue, je commençais à être nerveuse à l'idée de passer la journée chez Carlisle et Esmée. C'était vraiment bête parce que j'avais déjà passé plein de temps chez eux ces derniers mois mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. C'était Thanksgiving, une journée que l'on passe avec sa famille. Est-ce que Charlie, Alex et moi avions vraiment notre place ici ?

J'essayai de repousser ces pensées au fond de mon esprit et me préparai. J'enfilai les vêtements que j'avais choisi, me maquillai un peu et me coiffai les cheveux. Je mis des bottes noires pointues et descendis. Edward, Charlie, Alex et Anthony étaient assis sur le canapé. Ils étaient en train de m'attendre. J'enlaçai Charlie pour lui dire bonjour et nous sortîmes. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes pour la maison des Cullen.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous nous garâmes devant la grande maison blanche. Charlie laissa échapper un sifflement sourd en descendant. Il était impressionné par la maison dans laquelle Edward avait grandi. J'étais d'accord, elle était incroyable. Nous prîmes les tartes puis suivîmes les garçons jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avant que nous puissions frapper, la porte s'ouvrit et Esmée prit Alex et Anthony dans ses bras. Cela me fit sourire.

« Mes garçons. » couina-t-elle. « Vous m'avez manquée. »

« Tu nous as vu la semaine dernière, Mamie. » râla Anthony alors qu'Esmée reculait.

« Vous m'avez quand même manquée. » sourit-elle. Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Alex. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Bien. » Il haussa des épaules. « Maman a fait des tartes. »

« Je vois ça. » rigola Esmée en laissant les garçons passer. Elle prit les deux tartes que je tenais. « Elles sentent très bon. Tu n'avais vraiment pas à faire ça. »

« J'en avais envie. » souris-je en la suivant dans la cuisine. L'odeur y était délicieuse. La dinde, la sauce, les pommes de terre, le brocoli, le fromage, le riz et tellement plus. « Tout sent si bon ! »

« Merci. » rigola doucement Esmée en posant les tartes. Charlie et Edward posèrent eux aussi celles qu'ils tenaient mais Charlie garda le gâteau au chocolat en mains. « Vous avez peur que quelqu'un le vol, Charlie ? »

« Ouaip'. » admit-il. « Bella fait le meilleur gâteau au chocolat du monde et je veux m'assurer d'avoir la première part. »

« Hmm. » fit-elle en me regardant. « Quel est ton secret ? »

« Le sirop au chocolat. » répondis-je. « Il faut en mettre un peu sur la pâte avant de la mélanger. Ça pénètre le gâteau et il reste fondant et moelleux. »

« Ça m'a l'air bon. » murmura Esmée en se tournant vers Charlie qui surveillait toujours le gâteau. « On va passer un accord, Charlie. Si vous me laissez prendre une part de ce gâteau et une grosse part, je vous donnerai le reste de tout ce que j'ai cuisiné. »

« Pas de gâteau, pas de dinde ? » demanda-t-il. Esmée hocha la tête en arquant un sourcil. Edward se tenait quelques pas derrière, très amusé par la situation. Charlie regarda le gâteau qu'il tenait. « D'accord, ça marche mais c'est moi qui prend la première part. »

« Ça marche. » rigola Esmée en prenant le gâteau. Elle le posa sur le frigo. « Il devrait être en sécurité ici jusqu'au déjeuner. »

« Espérons-le. » marmonna Charlie en quittant la cuisine. Edward rigola de bon cœur tout en le suivant. Je secouai la tête et regardai Esmée qui me fixait.

« Charlie adore ce gâteau. »

« Oh, ça me paraît évident. » rigola-t-elle. « Tu es très belle. »

« Merci. » marmonnai-je en rougissant.

« Je ne voulais pas te gêner. » dit-elle en se tournant vers l'évier.

« Ce n'était pas le cas. » mentis-je.

« Oh, mais si et j'en suis désolée. » rigola-t-elle en me regardant par dessus son épaule. « Je suis toujours un peu écervelée pendant les fêtes. Enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude. » Esmée s'appuya contre le comptoir à côté de l'évier. « Est-ce qu'Edward t'a parlée de mon cancer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je baissai le regard sur mes pieds. « Oui. » marmonnai-je.

« Ça ne me bouleverse plus, Bella. » dit-elle. Je levai la tête vers elle. « Nous l'avions appris juste avant Thanksgiving. » Esmée se tourna vers la nourriture. « On nous avait dit que si je ne faisais pas retirer la tumeur, je ne passerai pas le Nouvel An. »

« Ça a dû être très difficile. » répondis-je doucement.

« Ça l'était. » admit-elle en me regardant. « Je ne pouvais plus voir ma famille, Bella. Ne plus voir grandir mes enfants me manquait mais j'avais peur de les laisser entrer. J'ai passé les vacances dans ma chambre puis j'ai passé une soirée misérable. J'étais en colère et je m'en suis violemment pris à beaucoup de personnes... Surtout à Carlisle mais il est resté fort et a tout encaissé. » murmura-t-elle. Elle cligna des yeux pour repousser ses larmes.

« Il vous aime. » murmurai-je à travers mes propres larmes.

« Je sais bien que oui. » sourit-elle. Elle essuya ses larmes. « Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

« C'est rien. » rigolai-je doucement. « Pourquoi avoir décidé de les laisser vous opérer ? »

« Parce que malgré ma peur de les laisser m'ouvrir la tête, j'avais encore plus peur de ne jamais revoir mes enfants. » dit-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais pu les voir tomber amoureux et se marier. Je n'aurais jamais pu voir mes petits-enfants. Je n'aurais plus jamais pu voir le sourire de Carlisle. Ça valait la peine de traverser tout ça, rien que pour le voir sourire. »

« Esmée. » murmurai-je doucement.

« Je l'aime depuis plus de la moitié de ma vie, Bella. » sourit-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas être si bizarre. »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondis-je doucement.

« C'est juste que maintenant, j'aime vraiment les fêtes. »

« Je commence moi aussi à les aimer. » soufflai-je. « Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »

« Nous sommes prêts à manger. » répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi. « Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'Alex, Charlie et toi soyez là avec nous, Bella. »

« Merci, Esmée. » dis-je doucement.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table pour partager notre repas de Thanksgiving. Les garçons étaient assis avec Elliott autour d'une table plus petite. Ils rigolaient. Charlie était assis de l'autre côté de la table à côté de Jasper et Alice. La petite Ivy était perchée dans sa chaise haute et elle tapait de ses petits poings sur le plateau. Esmée tendit la main et caressa ses cheveux sombres. À côté d'Esmée se trouvait Emmett. Il souriait en regardant son fils discuter avec nos garçons à Edward et moi. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit signe de tête en souriant. Rose était assise à côté d'Emmett. Elle tenait son verre dans sa main.

Edward posa son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Carlisle qui était assis sur ma gauche prit son verre de vin. Il parcourut la table du regard et sourit.

« Nous avons une tradition à Thanksgiving. Chacun notre tour, nous devons dire ce pourquoi nous sommes reconnaissants. » annonça Carlisle en nous regardant chacun notre tour. « Commençons par les garçons. »

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers les enfants. Elliott se leva, se dandinant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. « Je suis reconnaissant de ne plus être puni. Apprendre le poker aux autres à l'école n'était pas ma meilleure idée. » dit-il en rougissant jusqu'aux deux oreilles. Nous rigolâmes alors qu'il se rasseyait. Anthony se leva à son tour et me fixa directement.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin une maman. » dit-il doucement. Je posai ma main sur mon visage en sentant les larmes envahir mes yeux. « Je t'ai attendu très longtemps, Maman. »

« Moi aussi, ma puce. » pleurai-je un peu.

« Et je suis reconnaissant pour Spiderman. » ajouta-t-il. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il se rassit avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Alex se leva, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Cette année, je suis heureux que ma maman ne pleure plus toute seule avant de s'endormir. » commença-t-il doucement. Mon rire s'arrêta. « Je n'aime pas quand elle pleure. » murmura-t-il.

Je me levai de la table et m'approchai de mon fils. Je le pris dans mes bras. Alex passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de mon corps. Mes larmes redoublèrent alors que je le tenais contre moi. « Tu es un garçon formidable, Alex. » murmurai-je. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Maman. » marmonna-t-il. Il pressa son visage contre mon épaule. C'était évident qu'il était gêné d'avoir autant attiré l'attention sur lui. Anthony se leva et passa ses bras autour de ma jambe. Mon cœur était entier.

« Eh bein moi, je suis reconnaissant pour ce repas. » lâcha soudainement Emmett. Je le regardai par dessus l'épaule d'Alex. Il souriait en nous regardant. « Ça a l'air super bon et j'ai faim. »

« Évidemment que tu as faim, Emmett. » rigola doucement Rose en prenant son verre d'eau. « Je suis reconnaissante qu'Emmett soit là avec nous cette année. »

« Moi aussi, Bébé. » murmura Emmett en se penchant. Il embrassa sa femme sur la tête. Esmée souriait en nous regardant ainsi que son aîné.

« Je suis reconnaissante que tout le monde soit en bonne santé et souriant. » dit-elle rayonnante.

Jasper prit son verre et regarda la table alors qu'Ivy tapait toujours des poings sur le plateau de sa chaise haute en gazouillant. « Je crois qu'elle est d'accord avec Em. Elle est reconnaissante pour le repas. » railla-t-il. Nous éclatâmes de rire et Jasper redevint sérieux. « Je suis reconnaissant que notre magnifique Ivy soit là. » sourit-il en prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Jasper se tourna vers Alice. « Merci de m'avoir donnée une fille. »

« Oh, Jas. » murmura Alice en se levant. Elle l'embrassa. « Je suis reconnaissante de pouvoir partager ma vie avec Ivy et toi. »

J'essuyai mes larmes tout en tenant Alex. Alice et Jasper étaient tellement adorables qu'ils en étaient émouvants. Ils se rassirent à table et tout le monde se tourna vers Charlie. Ce dernier vira au rouge à cause de l'attention soudaine. C'était sympa de ne pas être celle qui était toute rouge quand tout le monde la regardait. Charlie prit sa bière et se leva. Il s'éclaircit la gorge tout en nous regardant tour à tour. Mon père n'était pas un homme émotif. Je ne l'avais vu être vulnérable que quelques fois dans sa vie : à la mort de Brody, à la naissance d'Alex et quand mon fils était à l'hôpital. Mais aujourd'hui, en ce jour de Thanksgiving, je vis des larmes dans les yeux de mon père.

« Aujourd'hui, je suis reconnaissant d'avoir un endroit où être avec mes amis et ma famille. » dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il me regarda et je sus ce qu'il pensait. Nous avions la chance d'avoir une famille cette année. Je hochai la tête, d'accord avec lui. Charlie se rassit et but une gorgée de sa bière. Carlisle se leva à son tour et prit son verre.

« Je suis reconnaissant d'avoir une maison remplie. » sourit-il en regardant autour de lui. « Je suis reconnaissant pour tous ces rires d'enfants. » continua-t-il en regardant les garçons. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Esmée. « Et pour l'amour. »

Edward se leva après Carlisle. Il se tourna et nous regarda Alex, Anthony et moi. Tout en souriant, il s'approcha et prit Anthony dans ses bras. Il se tourna de manière à nous faire face. Edward tendit la main et prit la mienne, l'amenant à ses lèvres. Je sentis l'humidité de ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Quand il leva la tête, je remarquai qu'une douzaine d'autres larmes menaçaient de tomber à leur tour.

« Edward. » murmurai-je.

« Je me souviens de Thanksgiving de l'année dernière. J'étais assis à cette table et je réfléchissais à une raison d'être reconnaissant. » murmura-t-il d'une voix émue. « Parce qu'à part Anthony, je n'avais rien pour être heureux. »

« Oh, Edward. » pleurai-je. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait.

« Cette année, c'est différent. » dit-il en souriant à travers ses larmes. « Je n'aurais jamais cru retomber amoureux un jour mais c'est le cas. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Alex et toi. »

Alex posa sa main sur nos mains à Edward et moi. « Je t'aime aussi Papa. » murmura-t-il.

« Cette année, je suis reconnaissant d'avoir deux fils heureux et en bonne santé. » sourit Edward. « Il y a une seule chose qui me rendrait encore plus heureux que je ne le suis déjà. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je. Edward posa un genou à terre. J'en eus le souffle coupé, comme tout le monde derrière lui. « Edward ? »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demanda-t-il en sortant une petite boite en velours noir de sa poche.

* * *

_Oh Oh !_ Si vous voulez mon avis, ça ressemble quand même à la fin _(bizarroïde ^^)_ de New Moon mais j'aime quand même l'émotion du chapitre :) C'est une famille qui vient de se former alors j'imagine bien tout ça ^^

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires..._ ou pas_ ^^

Je vous retrouve très vite ici ou ailleurs ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'arrive au bout de mes vacances mais bon c'est la vie ^^ et pour bien finir la semaine, j'ai décidé de publier la deuxième partie de la demande en mariage :) Apparemment beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendez et je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre ;)

J'ai répondu à tout le monde par MP mais je voudrais aussi remercier **laccro** _(Lol ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes ;))_, **lune58**, **Ilonka**, **Martine16**,** twlight-poison**, **[?]** _(Pas de pseudo mais merci ;))_, **Maud**_ (Oui, absolument ! L'épilogue de "On the Double" va arriver ;))_, **TeamEdward**_ (Merci beaucoup :))_, **aussidagility** et **larsand** !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

C'est donc le grand moment de cette histoire... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Après que Bella et moi ayons fait l'amour lundi soir, je sus que je voulais la demander en mariage aussi vite que possible. Nous faisions un grand pas dans notre relation en emménageant ensemble mais je voulais bien faire les choses. Pas seulement pour nous mais aussi pour nos fils. C'est pour ça que dès que Bella fut endormie, je me glissai hors du lit et pris mon portable pour appeler Charlie, ignorant le fait qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures.

_Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois puis je l'entendis tomber. Je savais qu'il était tombé parce j'avais aussi entendu Charlie jurer._

_« Y'a intérêt à ce que ça soit une putain d'urgence. » râla-t-il dans le combiné. _

_« Charlie, c'est Edward. » dis-je clairement. J'étais complètement sur les nerfs et c'était pas beau à voir._

_« Edward ? Est-ce que Bella va bien ? Les garçons ? Parle-moi, mon gars, parle-moi ! » exigea-t-il._

_« Tout le monde va très bien. » répondis-je. « Désolé de vous avoir fait peur mais j'ai besoin de vous parler. »_

_« D'accord. » Charlie était visiblement soulagé. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »_

_« Est-ce que vous pouvez me retrouver pour le petit-déjeuner demain matin ? » demandai-je._

_« Je suppose que oui. » dit-il lentement. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Non, monsieur. Mais il a quelque chose de très important que j'aimerais vous demander. »_

_« Important ? » me questionna-t-il. « D'accord, je pourrais être là à neuf heures. Est-ce qu'on se retrouve à la maison de Bella ? »_

_« En fait, je préférerais que Bella ne soit pas au courant de ça. » expliquai-je. « Et si on se retrouvait au diner des Clearwater entre la 23ème rue et Henderson ? »_

_« D'accord, à demain matin alors. »_

Maintenant que j'avais organisé ma rencontre avec Charlie, il ne me restait plus qu'à m'échapper sans Bella. Ce fut plus difficile que prévu. Pas parce qu'elle était collante mais parce que j'avais tout le temps envie d'être avec elle. C'était niais mais c'était vrai. J'aimais que nous passions nos journées à travailler ensemble, elle sur son ordinateur et moi à passer en revue tous mes négatifs. C'était presque parfait. Le seul moment où c'était mieux, c'était quand nous avions les garçons avec nous.

_Le mardi matin, je grimpai dans ma voiture et partis pour le diner. J'avais vraiment peur que Charlie ne me donne pas son autorisation. Je veux dire, j'avais le sentiment qu'il m'aimait bien mais Bella et moi n'étions pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et elle était toujours sa petite fille. Dans mon cœur, je savais que nous étions prêts._

_J'eus l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti alors que j'entrai dans le diner. Je m'assis dans le fond. Il y avait quelques personnes installées au comptoir qui buvaient du café et vivaient. Sue s'approcha et posa une tasse de café devant moi en souriant comme elle le faisait toujours. C'était une bonne amie à moi. _

_« Où est-ce que tu te cachais, jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« J'étais occupé. » souris-je. « Comment ça va dans le coin ? »_

_« Bien, bien. » rigola-t-elle doucement. « Tu vois toujours Bella ? Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et son petit garçon aussi. »_

_« Ouaip'. » Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus._

_Avant que je puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre, la porte du diner s'ouvrit et Charlie entra. Soudainement, je n'étais plus aussi sûr de moi. Il me repéra dans le fond et s'approcha de moi. Je me levai et Sue se tourna pour le regarder. Elle sourit et si je ne me méprends pas, elle rougit un peu. Charlie se tortilla devant elle. D'un seul coup, j'eus l'impression de ne plus être à ma place. _

_« Charlie, merci d'être venu. » dis-je en lui tendant la main. Il secoua la tête et me serra la main._

_« De rien, je suppose. » rigola-t-il doucement en jetant un coup d'œil à Sue. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et me regarda._

_« Oh, désolé. Sue Clearwater, voici le père de Bella, Charlie Swan. » dis-je. « Charlie, voici Sue. Son fils et elle tiennent ce restaurant. »_

_Charlie lui fit un signe de tête et lui serra la main. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. » _

_« Moi de même. » murmura Sue. « Désirez-vous du café ? C'est le meilleur de Seattle. »_

_« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. _

_« Oh, ouais, chaud et frais. » railla Sue._

_« Dans ce cas-là, j'aimerais beaucoup. » rigola Charlie._

_Est-ce qu'ils flirtaient ? Rien que de penser qu'ils flirtaient me donnait envie de vomir. Sue sourit grandement et elle se dirigea vers le comptoir. Charlie la regarda partir jusqu'à ce que ça soit trop évident qu'il la fixait. C'était une image mentale que je n'allais jamais oublier. Je me glissai sur ma chaise et il fit de même. Il prit le menu et commença à le parcourir du regard pendant quelques secondes mais de temps en temps, il se retournait vers Sue. Il essayait de ne pas être trop lourd mais il échouait misérablement._

_« Et voilà, Charlie. » sourit Sue en posant une tasse de café devant lui. « Vous savez ce que vous voulez ? »_

_« Vous. » lâcha Charlie. Je m'étouffai en buvant et Sue éclata de rire. Charlie vira au rouge. « Je veux dire, pourquoi vous ne me feriez pas la surprise. »_

_« Je peux faire ça. » se moqua Sue. Elle me regarda. « Comme d'habitude ? »_

_« Oui, s'il te plaît. » murmurai-je. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. _

_« Ça arrive tout de suite. » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Charlie. Il se tourna et la regarda partir vers la cuisine. _

_« Hum, Charlie. » intervins-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. Il me regarda._

_« Oh, oui. » sourit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que tu me fasses conduire trois heures pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ? »_

_« Hum, eh bien. » commençai-je nerveusement. « Vous savez que j'aime Bella, pas vrai ? »_

_« Je le sais. » répondit-il en hochant la tête._

_« Et Alex est mon fils, peut-être pas biologiquement parlant mais il l'est. » continuai-je._

_« Ouais. » dit-il. Il était d'accord avec moi._

_« Je sais que Bella et moi ne nous fréquentons pas depuis très longtemps mais je ne veux plus perdre de temps à vivre sans elle, Charlie. » murmurai-je. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. « Je sais à quel point la vie passe vite et... Alex, Anthony et elle sont tout pour moi. »_

_« Edward, pose-moi simplement la question. » sourit Charlie._

_« Est-ce que vous me donneriez votre bénédiction si je demandais Bella en mariage ? » demandai-je en essuyant ma larme. Charlie sourit et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise._

_« Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu devrais me poser cette question à moi ? » lança-t-il en croisant les bras._

_« Vous êtes son père. » répondis-je._

_« C'est vrai, mais tu as plus besoin de l'accord de l'autre homme de sa vie. » dit-il en arquant un sourcil._

_Je compris. « Alex. »_

_« Oui, Alex. » rigola-t-il doucement. « Même si vu la façon dont il te regarde, je ne pense pas que ça sera un problème. »_

_« Je vais lui parler. Et à Anthony aussi mais j'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai votre bénédiction. »_

_« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-il._

_« Parce que toute sa vie, Bella a respecté votre opinion. Je suis persuadé, qu'elle sait que quand je me mettrai à genoux pour la demander en mariage, j'aurais déjà demandé votre accord, Charlie. » expliquai-je. « Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Je les aimerai toujours Alex et elle. »_

_« Je sais bien que oui. » dit-il d'une voix émue. Il essuya ses yeux. « Ce n'est jamais facile pour un père de laisser partir sa petite fille, Edward. »_

_« Monsieur, elle sera toujours votre petite fille même si elle devient ma femme. » soufflai-je doucement._

_« Non, elle ne le sera plus. » sourit-il. « Tu as à ma bénédiction, Edward. »_

_« Merci, Charlie. » murmurai-je._

_« De rien. » répondit-il en se tournant pour regarder Sue qui venait d'éclater de rire à ce qu'un client disait. Il me regarda. « Bon, parle-moi d'elle maintenant. »_

Maintenant que j'avais la permission de Charlie et que je lui avais dit tout ce que je savais sur Sue, il fallait que je parle aux garçons. Ça allait être plus difficile qu'arriver à voir Charlie seul. Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du coucher que je réussis à parler quelques minutes avec eux. Je dis à Bella que j'allais les coucher pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce deal et essaya de me soudoyer avec du sexe. Je cédai presque mais je commençais à manquer de temps et il fallait que je leur parle.

_Je leur fis prendre leur bain, essayant de trouver le bon moment pour leur parler entre les bulles et GI Joe. Je leur fis mettre leur pyjama et les bordai. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit d'Alex. Je cherchai un moyen de commencer cette conversation._

_« Les gars, j'ai besoin de vous parler une seconde, d'accord ? » demandai-je._

_« D'accord. » répondirent-ils en même temps._

_« Papa, crache le morceau. » soupira Anthony. _

_« Ouais, on ne va pas en rajeunissant. » continua Alex. Je rigolai en secouant la tête._

_« Oh, pardon. » souris-je. « Je vous aime tous les deux vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup. » dis-je. Je repoussai des mèches des cheveux d'Alex de ses yeux. « Et j'aime votre maman vraiment beaucoup beaucoup. »_

_« Je sais. » souffla-t-il._

_« Et parce que je t'aime Alex, et que j'aime ta maman, je voudrais lui demander de m'épouser. » Je me sentais très vulnérable. Le visage d'Alex s'illumina. « Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »_

_« OUAIS ! » couina Alex. Il se redressa et jeta ses bras autour de mon cou. Je souris tout en lui rendant son étreinte. Anthony resta immobile, comme choqué. Alex recula et le regarda. « T'es pas content, Anthony ? On va vraiment être frères ! » _

_« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi._

_« Vous êtes déjà frères. » souris-je. Anthony se redressa à son tour._

_« Bella sera officiellement ma maman ? » dit-il doucement. « Genre pour de vrai ? »_

_« Oui. » murmurai-je. « Les garçons, j'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes d'accord avant que je lui demande. »_

_« Tu vas lui acheter une jolie bague ? » demanda Alex en croisant les bras._

_« Est-ce qu'on pourra t'aider à la choisir ? » demanda Anthony avec enthousiasme._

_« Bien sûr que oui. » souris-je. « Il faut juste que je parle à Mamie d'abord. »_

_« OUAIS ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en retombant sur le lit. J'éclatai de rire et remontai la couverture sur eux._

_« D'accord, mais c'est notre secret. Vous ne pouvait pas en parler à Maman. Ça marche ? »_

_« Ça marche. » sourit Anthony en levant son poing. Je tapai mon poing contre le sien avant de le tendre à Alex qui fit de même._

_« Papa, tu seras un bon mari pour Maman. » dit sincèrement Alex._

_« J'espère Alex. » souris-je. _

Avec la bénédiction de Charlie et des garçons, il ne me restait plus qu'à parler à ma mère. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, je savais qu'elle allait approuver et qu'elle allait même organiser une énorme fête avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Non, j'avais besoin que ma mère m'aide à trouver une bague pour Bella. Je voulais aussi que les garçons viennent pour donner leur avis sur la bague. Comme les garçons sortaient plus tôt de l'école mercredi et que Bella devait aller au magasin pour acheter de quoi faire les tartes qu'elle avait prévu de préparer, je décidai de profiter de la situation et d'emmener les garçons chez mes parents.

_Esmée était assise à la table de la salle manger, leur coffre devant elle quand les garçons et moi entrâmes. Elle avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et un énorme plat de cookies aux pépites de chocolat se trouvait sur la table. Après que les garçons l'aient enlacée, ils s'assirent à table pour manger des cookies et boire du lait. Je m'assis à mon tour et regardai ma mère._

_« Eh bien ? » demandai-je._

_« J'ai réussi à contacter Liam ce matin et il l'a fait nettoyer. » sourit-elle en ouvrant le coffre. À l'intérieur, il avait une petite boîte en velours noir. À l'intérieur de la petite boîte, il y avait la bague que j'espérais pouvoir donner à Bella. « Prends-la. » me pressa Esmée. _

_Je tendis lentement la main et pris la boîte, la plaçant devant moi sur la table. Je l'ouvris et regardai la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère. La bague en or blanc était ornée de petits diamants sur le côté. Ils menaient à un diamant carré ,lui-même entouré de diamants plus petits._

_Mon grand-père, Edward, avait fait faire cette bague pour ma grand-mère, Elizabeth et quand elle était décédée, elle me l'avait léguée. Il avait choisi chaque diamant lui même et quand il lui avait offert, il lui avait promis de l'aimer pour toujours. Lorsque j'étais enfant, à peine plus âgés que mes fils, il me racontait souvent que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su qu'il était amoureux d'elle. _

_Quand j'avais demandé la main de Sarah à son père, avant qu'il me déteste, il avait demandé que je prenne la bague de sa grand-mère. J'avais accepté et en y repensant, j'était heureux de l'avoir fait. Même si j'aimais Sarah et qu'un côté de moi l'aimerait pour toujours, cette bague n'était pas pour elle. Elle avait toujours été pour Bella._

_Les larmes aux yeux, je quittai la bague du regard pour observer les garçons. Je tournai la boîte vers eux pour qu'ils puissent la regarder avant de leur parler. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que votre mère va l'aimer ? »_

_Les garçons se redressèrent sur leurs genoux et se penchèrent sur la table pour la voir de plus près. Après un petit moment, Alex me regarda dans les yeux. « Elle va l'aimer parce qu'elle vient de toi, Papa. »_

_« Ouais, Papa, Maman va l'aimer parce que c'est toi qui lui donnes. » acquiesça Anthony._

_« Bien. » marmonnai-je en fermant la boîte. Je la ramenai vers moi. Je levai les yeux vers Esmée, cette dernière souriait. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Merci, Maman. »_

_« De rien. » sourit-elle. « Quand est-ce que tu vas lui demander ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. » dis-je doucement. « Quand ça sera le bon moment, je suppose. »_

_« Tu le sauras. » dit-elle en me prenant la main. « Elle serait heureuse que tu continues à vivre, tu sais. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'aimes moins. »_

_« Je sais. » marmonnai-je en hochant la tête. _

Depuis que j'avais la bague, je cherchais le bon moment. Le moment où j'allais pouvoir la demander en mariage. Alors que nous étions assis autour de la table de la salle manger avec notre famille, je sus que c'était le bon moment. Carlisle s'assit et je me levai pour me placer devant Bella. Elle tenait Alex dans ses bras et Anthony était accroché à sa jambe.

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras tout en repensant au moment où nos vies avaient changé. Le moment où notre futur s'était emmêlé. Le matin où j'avais vu Bella devant la classe de ma sœur. Je n'aurais jamais alors cru que quelques mois plus tard, j'allais être amoureux d'elle. Le destin était étrange parfois.

Je pris la main de Bella et l'amenai à mes lèvres alors que des larmes se formaient dans mes yeux. C'était le moment, le moment que j'attendais. « Edward. » murmura doucement Bella.

« Je me souviens de Thanksgiving de l'année dernière. J'étais assis à cette table et je réfléchissais à une raison d'être reconnaissant. » murmurai-je d'une voix émue. « Parce qu'à part Anthony, je n'avais rien pour être heureux. »

« Oh, Edward. » Bella avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait exactement ce que je ressentais.

« Cette année, c'est différent. » souris-je « Je n'aurais jamais cru retomber amoureux un jour mais c'est le cas. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Alex et toi. »

Alex posa sa main sur nos mains. Il nous montrait que nous formions une famille maintenant. « Je t'aime aussi Papa. » murmura-t-il.

« Cette année, je suis reconnaissant d'avoir deux fils heureux et en bonne santé. » souris-je. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas nerveux. J'étais avec Bella et je me sentais calme, apaisé et aimé. « Il y a une seule chose qui me rendrait encore plus heureux que je ne le suis déjà. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bella. Je me mis à genoux, Anthony à côté de moi. Alex sourit et Bella haleta, tout comme le reste de notre famille. « Edward ? »

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? » demandai-je en sortant la petite boîte en velours noir de ma poche. Bella posa Alex par terre et quitta mes yeux pour regarder la boîte que je tenais. Elle me fixa à nouveau dans les yeux.

« L'année dernière, Alex et moi avons dîné à la maison avec mon père pour Thanksgiving. Je me sentais seule moi aussi, Edward. » pleura-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa bouche. « La seule famille que j'avais, c'était mon père et mon fils. Cette année, j'ai gagné un fils, deux sœurs, deux frères, la mère que je n'ai jamais eu et un autre père. »

« Maman. » gémit Alex. Bella se mit à genoux devant moi et prit nos garçons dans ses bras.

« Je suis reconnaissante pour nos enfants. » murmura-t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler. « Je suis reconnaissante pour l'amour que tu me donnes. Je suis reconnaissante que tu me montres que c'est bien d'être à nouveau moi-même. » sourit Bella. Elle essuya ses larmes avec sa main qui tenait Anthony. « Il n'y a qu'une chose pour laquelle je serais encore plus reconnaissante. »

« Quoi donc ? » demandai-je.

« Si tu voulais bien mettre cette bague à mon doigt. » sourit-elle.

« C'est un oui ? » la questionnai-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

« Oui. » rigola-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. Elle appuya son front contre le mien. « Oui. »

« Je t'aime. » murmurai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi. » souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Oh ! Elle a dit oui !_ *ouvre la fenêtre de sa chambre*_ Elle a dit oui ! ^^ Non, je n'exagère pas du tout XD En même temps, qui aurait pu dire non à l'Edward de cette fiction ? Il est trop mignon :) Eh ! Aussi, vous avez vu le nouveau "couple" qui se forme petit à petit... Charlie a de bons restes finalement ^^

Hmm... Je crois que j'ai tout dis... J'ai presque fini le prochain de chapitre de "FaN" mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage traduire les 8 pages qui me restent... Alors, s'il est pas posté en même temps que celui-ci, il sera là demain ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre :)

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'espère que vous allez bien et tout et tout... et que le boulot/les cours/les enfants/autre chose (^^) ne sont pas trop durs... Perso, j'ai réussi mon premier test de Thème à la fac _(traduction français-anglais)_ et même si tout le monde s'en fout, je suis sur mon petit nuage XD

Vous avez vu ? On a dépassé les 2000 reviews ! _*pousse un cri strident de jeune femme au bord de l'hytérie*_ XD Merci de votre soutien à toutes et de vos commentaires ! Tant que j'y pense, merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui ont voté pour cette histoire dans la partie trad' du Damn Addict Lemon (Best Love Story & Best Traduction) Je vais pas tomber dans le mélo _(il est un trop tôt pour ça ^^)_ mais merci pour tout !

J'ai d'ailleurs pu répondre à tout le monde, mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka**, **TeamEdward**, **aussidagility**, **lily** et **Alicia** !

Merci aussi pour votre lecture, les mises en alertes/favoris !

Certaines d'entre vous étaient un peu déçues de ne pas avoir la "vraie" réaction de Bella... Eh bien la voilà ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis les reniflements autour de moi que je me souvins qu'Edward et moi étions à genoux sur le sol de la cuisine de ses parents. Enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec nos fils à nos côtés, mon front contre le sien, nous étions complètement absorbés par l'amour que nous avions les uns pour les autres. Je passai ma main sur mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes. Je regardai autour de moi, rougissant devant toute cette attention.

« Désolée. » murmurai-je doucement en me levant. « J'ai juste besoin d'une minute. »

Je laissai Edward avec les garçons et sortis de la cuisine. Je remontai le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je fermai la porte et m'aspergeai de l'eau sur le visage pour remettre. C'était tellement de choses à assimiler. Edward m'avait demandée de l'épouser et j'avais accepté. Les sentiments que je ressentais étaient tellement bouleversant. Cela faisant longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse. Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis longtemps, je savais qu'Edward et moi, avec les garçons, étions prêts pour ça. Nous étions prêts à devenir officiellement une vraie famille.

« Bella. » m'appela Edward en frappant à la porte. « Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien. » répondis-je, la voix tremblante.

« Ouvre la porte. » me pressa-t-il. « S'il te plaît. »

J'ouvris la porte en souriant timidement. Edward entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. « Bébé, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue. Je la recouvris de la mienne. « Tu trembles. »

« Je me sens juste un peu bouleversée. » soufflai-je. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. « Je suis juste... Je suis tellement heureuse, Edward. » Mes émotions faisaient n'importe quoi et je me mis à pleurer doucement. Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille, m'attirant dans son étreinte. « Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même pendant des année. Je ne laissais personne nous approcher Alex et moi. Rien que l'idée de le perdre lui aussi. » Je me mis à pleurer un peu plus fort. « Je n'étais pas prête à tomber amoureuse de toi, Edward, mais c'est arrivé. »

« Je n'étais pas prêt moi non plus. » murmura Edward en déposant un baiser sur ma tête. « Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais. J'avais peur d'ouvrir mon cœur mais dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai été attiré par toi. Tu m'as fait sourire, un vrai sourire. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. »

« Je t'aime tellement. » soufflai-je en levant les yeux vers lui. « Alex, Anthony, toi et moi... On est une famille. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser. « Et notre famille. »

Après quelques minutes, je réussis enfin à me ressaisir suffisamment pour qu'Edward et moi puissions retourner à la cuisine. Tout le monde était assis à table, parlant doucement. Quand Edward et moi entrâmes dans la pièce, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils sourirent tous et évidemment, je rougis.

« Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? » demanda Esmée en s'approchant. Elle donna un coup de coude à Edward pour le pousser.

Je rigolai en voyant son air vexé. « Je vais bien. » dis-je. « J'avais juste besoin d'un moment. »

« Bien, bien. » répondit-elle rapidement. « Charlie n'a pas quitté le gâteau des yeux et je lui ai dit que nous n'en mangerions qu'à la fin du déjeuner. Et nous n'allions certainement pas manger sans Edward et toi. Du coup, il boude. »

« C'est pas vrai. » marmonna Charlie.

« Si Grand-Père. » rigola Alex. « Tu as dit que c'était pas parce que Maman était émotive qu'il ne valait plus manger. »

J'arquai un sourcil en regardant mon père. « C'est vrai, Papa ? » demandai-je.

« Oui. » admit-il. « Mais j'avais faim et Esmée retient mon gâteau en otage. »

« Oh Papa. » ris-je en contournant la table pour l'enlacer. « Tu pourras manger du gâteau quand tu auras fini tes légumes. »

Charlie grogna en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise. Nous rigolâmes tous ensemble. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward souriant à notre famille. Le diamant pas si petit que ça à mon doigt me rappelait que je n'allais pas seulement épouser Edward, j'allais tous les épouser. Charlie, Alex et moi allions enfin avoir la famille que nous avions toujours voulu. Edward prit ma main gauche dans la sienne et joua avec la bague à mon annulaire. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Esmée laissa échapper un petit ''aw'' et je virai au rouge. Je pris ma fourchette et me mis à manger.

« Esmée, c'est vraiment bon. » gémit Charlie en goûtant un peu de sa sauce.

« Merci, Charlie. » sourit Esmée. « Rappelez-vous les garçons que vous ferez la vaisselle. »

« Je pourrais aider, Mamie ? » demanda Alex avec enthousiasme. Esmée se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

« Tu es bien un de mes garçons ? » lança-t-elle. Mon cœur se gonfla en l'entendant le revendiquer comme son petit-fils.

« Oui, m'dame. » répondit-il fièrement.

« Alors il faut que tu aides. » Alex poussa un petit cri de joie et tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Ce garçon a tellement de chose à apprendre, il va falloir que je lui montre. » soupira Edward. J'arquai un sourcil en le regardant.

« Tant que tu évites de lui enseigner la cuisine, pas vrai ? » rétorquai-je.

« Marrant, Bella, très marrant. » Il fit semblant d'être fâché mais il ne pouvait pas m'avoir. Je voyais bien le sourire dans son regard.

« Oh, ouais, Bella, tu vas être bien parmi nous. » rigola Emmett. Il passa son bras derrière Rose, me tentant son poing. Je souris et tapai mon poing contre le sien.

À la fin du déjeuner, j'étais gavée. Ivy se mit à gigoter dans sa chaise haute et Jasper la prit sur ses genoux. Elle se tourna vers moi et me tendit les bras en pleurnichant. Je souris et fis le tour de la table pour la prendre, repoussant les protestations de son père. Dès que cet adorable petit ange fut dans mes bras, elle arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens. Comme les garçons, y compris Elliott avaient fini, je pris une couverture sur le canapé et les emmenai dehors. Je m'installai sur le porche pendant qu'ils jouaient, berçant Ivy qui s'était endormie.

Après un petit moment, Elliott s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi. Pendant quelques minutes, nous restâmes là à regarder Alex et Anthony jouer. Ils se poursuivaient évitant les piles de feuilles du jardin. C'était un tel soulagement de voir Alex courir et jouer à nouveau. Il s'était bien remis mais il lui avait fallut un plus de temps pour retrouver toute son énergie.

« Bella, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Je regardai Elliott qui se dandinait nerveusement sur la balancelle du porche. Il ressemblait tellement à son père.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, mon cœur. » dis-je en essayant de ne pas réveiller Ivy.

« Tu vas te marier avec mon Oncle Edward, pas vrai ? » me questionna-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

« Oui. » souris-je.

« Est-ce que tu seras ma Tante Bella ? » continua-t-il. Il semblait y avoir de l'espoir dans ses paroles. Je posai ma main sur sa joue.

« Je suis déjà ta tante. » dis-je doucement. « Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Elliott. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Tante Bella. » répondit-il en me faisant un grand sourire. Il regarda les garçons. « Je vais aller jouer avec eux. »

« D'accord. » murmurai-je. Elliott se leva puis se retourna vers moi. En faisant bien attention, il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il descendit rapidement les marches.

« Si seulement j'avais un appareil photo. » Je tournai la tête et vis Rose, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. « Il me dit tout le temps qu'il est trop grand pour me faire des bisous. »

« Oh. » fis-je doucement.

« Je crois qu'il craque pour toi. » rigola Rose en s'approchant. Elle s'assit à côté de moi. « Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pareil pour tous les hommes Cullen. »

« Il n'y a qu'Edward. » Je virai au rouge.

« Il n'y qu'Edward qui est amoureux de toi, Bella mais ils tiennent tous à toi. » Rose s'appuya contre le dossier de la balancelle. « L'année dernière, Edward et moi, on s'est éclipsé pour se cacher une partie de la journée. » Je dus avoir l'air choquée. « Juste comme beau-frère/belle-sœur, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-elle. « Frère et sœur. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je. Elle se tourna pour regarder les garçons.

« Parce que ça serait dégoûtant. » frémit Rose. « Edward, c'est un peu comme le petit frère agaçant que je n'ai jamais eu mais que j'ai toujours voulu. »

« Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward et toi vous êtes cachés toute la journée ? » expliquai-je en lui souriant.

« Emmett était parti. » dit-elle doucement. « Il était à l'étranger. On ne l'a pas vu pendant neuf mois et il... il me manquait tellement Bella. Edward comprenait. Il m'a réconfortée. »

« Ça a dû être difficile. » murmurai-je. Rose me sourit.

« Ça l'était. » admit-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'élevais un enfant de cinq ans toute seule. »

« Tu continues. » marmonnai-je.

« Continue quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« À faire comme si le fait que j'ai élevé Alex toute seule, amenuisait ta peine. » expliquai-je. « Rose, Emmett t'a manqué pendant son absence. Son père manquait à Elliott. Ça n'est pas rien, même comparé à ce qu'Edward et moi avons vécu. »

« Tu parles comme lui. » Rose secoua la tête. « Edward me disait la même chose mais je ne l'écoutais pas. »

Je souris. « Il est plutôt intelligent. »

« C'est vrai. » Elle me regarda. « Après tout, il t'a trouvée, non ? »

Avant que je puisse répondre, Rose appela les garçons pour qu'ils aillent aider à faire la vaisselle. Ils partirent en courant à l'intérieur, très enthousiastes. Je me levai et les suivis à l'intérieur. Je montai Ivy à l'étage, dans une chambre d'ami pour l'allonger dans le parc pour bébé qui avait été installé. Elle soupira dans son sommeil, me faisant penser à Alex quand il était petit. Il faisait souvent des petits bruits adorables lorsqu'il dormait. Je le tenais dans mes bras pendant des heures, juste pour l'écouter.

Je laissai la porte partiellement ouverte et remontai le couloir. Je m'arrêtai pour regarder les photos d'Esmée sur le mur. C'était Emmett, Alice et Edward quand ils étaient enfants. Il y avait des photos d'eux en train de nager, faire une course de caisse à savon, Alice dans son uniforme de scout, encore eux en train de jouer au foot et plein d'autres encore. J'en pris une, mémorisant les détails. Edward et Emmett étaient assis sur le porche, Alice entre eux.

« Ça a été pris à la maison de leur grand-parents. » Je me tournai et vis Carlisle qui me regardait. Il s'approcha et prit la photo que je tenais entre mes mains. « Emmett devait avoir sept ou huit ans. Edward en avait environ six et Alice quatre. Esmée et moi avions pris deux semaines de vacances, parce que nous pensions que c'était une bonne idée de charger les gamins dans la voiture et d'aller jusqu'au Texas pour voir mes parents. » Carlisle rigola en se tournant vers moi. « Les premiers jours ont été horribles. Ils en ont eu marre d'être en voiture au bout d'une heure et ils ont commencé à se battre. Je les ai menacés de me garer sur le bord de la route une bonne centaine de fois. »

« On est arrivé chez mes parents un peu après minuit. » continua-t-il. « Ma mère et mon père sont sortis en courant de la maison. Ils étaient tellement heureux qu'on soit venu depuis Seattle. Ma mère, Caroline était toute petite, elle pesait à peine quarante-cinq kilo mais elle a soulevé Alice dans ses bras pour l'amener à l'intérieur. Mon père, Clovis a pris Emmett. Il me restait donc Edward. Quand je l'ai serré dans mes bras, il s'est enroulé autour de moi, jambes et bras. Il s'est réveillé juste un peu pour demander si on était bientôt arrivé. » Alors que Carlisle parlait, mon sourire augmentait. « Je lui ai répondu que nous étions arrivés. Il a marmonné d'accord et a posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Je l'ai porté à l'intérieur et je l'ai allongé sur le lit à côté de son frère et de sa sœur. Ils étaient parfaits. »

« C'est parce qu'on dormait. » lança Edward. Je me penchai et vis mon nouveau fiancé appuyé contre le mur. « Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose à propos de ce voyage mais je me souviens que Grand-Père nous a emmenés sur le ponton pour faire rebondir des pierres. »

Carlisle sourit et remit la photo sur le mur. « Il vous aimait. » commenta-t-il. « Il aurait aussi adoré vos garçons. »

Il passa à côté d'Edward et pressa l'épaule de son fils, me disant silencieusement bien plus que des mots. Le regard d'Edward se posa sur moi et je rougis sous son intensité. Mon cœur battait vite et c'était juste à cause de la façon dont il me regardait. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la vitesse à laquelle il aurait été s'il m'avait touchée. Je rougis un peu plus et le sourire d'Edward se fit plus grand.

« Tu m'as manquée. » C'était seulement une constatation.

« J'étais juste là. » C'était la vérité.

« Non, tu étais partout sauf ici. » dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi. Ma respiration s'accéléra. « Si tu avais été là, je t'aurais vu. »

« Mais tu m'as vu. » souris-je. « Quand personne d'autre ne me voyais, toi tu m'as vu. »

« Tout le monde te voyait, Bella. » continua Edward en faisant un pas de plus vers moi. « Tu ne le voyais pas, jusqu'à ce que ça soit moi. »

« Personne d'autre ne comptait. »

Edward franchit la distance qui nous séparait. Il posa sa main sur mon visage. Lentement, très lentement, il se pencha et captura mes lèvres des siennes. Il me poussa en arrière, me collant contre le mur derrière moi. Une photo glissa et tomba par terre. Edward recula. Il la regarda avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire insouciant. Un rire magnifique.

« Oups. » lança-t-il en haussant des épaules.

« Ouais, oups. » rigolai-je doucement. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de quinze ans. Je pris la photo et la remis en place. « Je suppose qu'on s'est un peu emporté. »

« Je suppose que oui. » marmonna-t-il en se penchant à nouveau pour m'embrasser. « Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'adore sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes. »

« Hmm. » fis-je, d'accord avec lui. « Comme moi, bébé, comme moi. »

« J'ai envie de sentir ton corps sous le mien. » murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches pour me plaquer contre lui. Edward baissa la tête et suça mon cou.

« Edward. » gémis-je doucement. Je pouvais le sentir, tout entier et je le voulais.

« Tu me rends foutrement fou. » souffla-t-il.

« Toi... moi... folle... aussi. »

Ça n'avait aucun sens mais mon esprit était complètement embué quand Edward me touchait comme ça. Ce n'est que lorsque nous entendîmes Ivy pleurer que nous nous souvînmes que nous n'étions pas chez nous mais chez ses parents, non loin de là où dormait notre nièce.

« Oh, merde. » Je tournai la tête et vis Alice au bout du couloir. Elle avait posé ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son couinement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'Edward me tenait toujours contre le mur et que ma jambe était relevée sur sa hanche. Je la reposai et virai complètement au rouge. « Hum, je voulais juste... Je veux dire, Ivy s'est réveillée... » expliqua Alice.

Au lieu de continuer à parler, elle passa à côté de nous pour rejoindre la chambre d'amis. Elle ressortit un instant plus tard, Ivy calée dans ses bras. Elle nous sourit et s'arrêta dans le couloir pour nous regarder. « Continuez. » gloussa-t-elle.

Je rougis encore plus. Edward marmonna quelque chose comme quoi nous n'allions jamais survivre à ça et que nous allions nous venger mais Alice éclata de rire et retourna de l'autre côté de la maison. Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers moi en souriant.

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on y retourne, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suppose que oui. » marmonnai-je en me dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. « On pourra continuer ce soir. »

Alors que je me m'écartais du mur et d'Edward, je frôlai sa queue de ma main. Elle ressortait à travers son jean. Edward siffla entre ses dents et me traita d'allumeuse. Je rigolai parce que sur le moment, j'en étais bien une. Edward me prit par les hanches pour me mettre devant lui quand nous retournâmes au salon. Tout le monde était assis.

Dès que nous entrâmes, Alice se mit à glousser et évidemment, ça attira l'attention de tout le monde. Charlie fit la grimace. On aurait dit qu'on venait de se pointer nus pour baiser devant lui. Pauvre vieil homme, il fallait vraiment qu'il se trouve une femme. Tout le monde souriait, presque rayonnant.

« Eh bien, je me disais. » commença Esmée en se levant d'un bond. Elle vint vers nous. « Est-ce que ça ne serait pas marrant si Alex et Anthony restaient avec nous ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ivy et Elliott restent et nous allons faire un petit campement dans le salon. »

« Oh, Maman, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut rester ? » me supplia Alex en rebondissant sur place. Néanmoins, j'étais hésitante. La dernière fois que j'avais laissé mon fils pour la nuit, il avait fini à l'hôpital pour subir une grave opération. Edward se pencha à mon oreille.

« On ne sera qu'à un coup de fil d'ici. » murmura-t-il. « Juste un coup de fil. »

« S'il te plaît. » insistèrent Alex et Anthony en faisant ressortir leur lèvre inférieure. Je grognai. Ah ces deux-là et leur moue. Je regardai Esmée. Cette dernière avait suivi le mouvement et faisait elle aussi la moue. Je regardai Carlisle qui arborait aussi une moue boudeuse.

« Oh, vous êtes pathétiques ! » m'exclamai-je. « Très bien mais arrêtez de faire la moue ! »

« OUAIS ! » s'exclamèrent les garçons en retombant sur le canapé.

« Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait Mamie. » rigola Alex.

« Tu ne le regrettera pas Bella. » sourit Esmée en me prenant les mains. Elle commença à m'entraîner vers la porte, nous signifiant qu'il était temps qu'on y ailler. « Vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps rien qu'à vous, on l'a compris. »

« Hum, d'accord, merci. » marmonnai-je en rougissant. Ça commençait à être gênant.

« Ne t'inquiète de rien, on a tout sous contrôle. » dit-elle en nous lançant nos manteaux à Edward et moi. « Ne vous inquiétez de rien. »

Avant qu'on puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Esmée nous poussa dehors et ferma la porte derrière nous. Je levai les yeux vers Edward, choquée parce qui venait de se passer. Il semblait tout aussi choqué que moi.

« Viré par ma propre mère. » râla-t-il.

« Trahis par nos enfants. » ajoutai-je. Edward sourit et me regarda.

« Juste une nuit toi, moi et n'importe quel mur que je pourrais trouver. » lança-t-il. Il me fit un sourire malicieux.

Je mordis ma lèvre et partis vers la voiture, en faisant bien en sorte de tortiller des hanches à chaque pas. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? »

* * *

Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que le prochain chapitre n'aura pas vraiment "d'intrigue" et qu'il validera le rated M de cette fiction ? ^^ C'était obligé qu'un chapitre lemoné pointe le bout de son nez ;)

D'ailleurs, grand moment de solitude pour Edward et Bella... D'abord surpris par Alice puis littéralement mis à la porte... C'était pas leur journée XD

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ;)

Je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

En ce dimanche matin, je vous propose un chapitre plutôt léger... Le rated M n'est pas pour la déco alors si vous n'avez pas l'âge... Merci de fuir en courant ;)

J'ai traduit pas mal de choses cette semaine _(six chapitres en tout *trop fière d'elle* XD)_ et j'aurais sans doute pu les publier mais je voulais absolument répondre aux reviews de tout le monde, c'est pour ça que si vous avez laissé des commentaires, vous avez sans doute reçu plein de MP de ma part ^^ Je suis une vraie harceleuse... mais c'est pour la bonne cause XD

Ainsi, je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka**_ (Merci beaucoup :))_, **tiftif25**, **Martine16**, **TeamEdward** _(Merci !)_, **aussidagility**_ (Lol ^^)_, **vinnouche** _(Merci beaucoup !)_, **laccro** et **Alicia** !

Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

Donc... un chapitre très rated M... mais en même temps, c'est ce chapitre ne serait pas Taking Chances s'il n'y avait pas aussi de belles déclarations... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

« Oh, nom de dieu, putain, Edward. » haleta Bella en se laissant tomber à côté de moi sur le lit. « Je crois que tu essayes de me tuer. »

« Pas de te tuer, bébé. » raillai-je en me tournant sur le côté. Je passai ma main sur sa peau nue en sueur. « J'essaye juste de profiter un maximum de toi. On n'a pas très souvent de nuits sans les garçons. »

« Je veux la même chose que toi, mais il va me falloir à manger si on veux continuer comme ça. » rigola-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Elle saisit ma chemise sur le sol et l'enfila, ne boutonnant que quelques boutons. Elle se tourna vers moi avant de parler. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

« Dépêche-toi. » grognai-je en essayant de l'attraper.

Bella cria en s'échappant du lit et de la chambre. Je rigolai en quittant le lit. Je me rendis à la salle de bain et allumai l'eau de la douche. Je me glissai sous le jet et laissai l'eau me laver. Bella et moi avions pour mission de profiter un maximum de notre nuit sans enfants et croyez-moi, c'était le cas.

_Nous étions à peine entrés dans la maison que je plaquai Bella contre la porte, écrasant mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en ouvrant son pantalon. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand je glissai ma main dans sa culotte, frôlant son intimité. Elle était mouillée, trempée de besoin._

_J'écartai ma bouche de la sienne et ouvris sa chemise d'un coup sec avant de baisser son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine. J'enroulai mes lèvres autour de son téton tout en plongeant un doigt en elle._

_« OH, PUTAIN ! » pleurnicha-t-elle en agrippant mes cheveux. J'adorais la sensation de ses mains dans mes cheveux._

_Je fis aller et venir mon doigt en elle, avant d'utiliser mon autre main pour lui retirer complètement son pantalon et sa culotte. Je les jetai derrière nous. Je tombai à genoux et plaçai sa jambe sur mon épaule. Je remplaçai mon doigt par ma langue, plongeant aussi loin que possible. Bella lâcha mes cheveux et plaqua sa main contre la porte tout en bougeant ses hanches contre ma bouche. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau alors que je la tenais plus fermement. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit plus près._

_Je glissai deux doigts en elle et les courbai contre les parois de son intimité. Je posai mes lèvres sur son clitoris pour jouer avec et la sentis se tortiller contre moi. Ma queue était dure. J'avais besoin d'être au plus profond d'elle. Tout en continuant à faire aller et venir mes doigts en elle, je me levai et me battis avec ma ceinture de ma main libre. Bella repoussa ma main et défit elle-même ma ceinture et mon pantalon. Elle poussa mon jean et mon boxer et m'agrippa fermement dans sa main, me masturbant._

_« Oh, nom de dieu. » gémis-je en posant mon front sur son épaule. « Ta main... tellement... foutrement agréable. »_

_« Je suis tellement proche, bébé. » Bella alla à la rencontre de ma main, frottant son clitoris contre ma paume. Son intimité pressa mes doigts._

_« Laisse-toi aller. » ordonnai-je. « Pour moi. Laisse-toi aller. »_

_Elle se referma sur moi, cachant son visage contre mon cou tout en continuant à me caresser. J'écartai sa main de mon sexe et gémis à cette perte. Je la soulevai par la taille et la collai au mur. Elle ferma ses jambes autour de moi, s'alignant avec ma queue. Je capturai une fois de plus ses lèvres et plongeai en elle, l'emplissant toute entière._

_Elle haleta contre mes lèvres et sa main agrippa mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête, la tirant en arrière. Un plaisir douloureux me parcourut. Je passai une de mes mains entre nous et agrippai son bras pour le placer au dessus de sa tête. Bella sourit et leva son autre bras, me lâchant complètement. Elle garda son regard dans le mien alors que je plongeai de plus en plus profondément en elle. Mes coups étaient de plus en plus forts. Bella coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et je ne pus plus retenir mon orgasme. Je poussai en elle et me laissai aller. Ma libération la fit atteindre l'orgasme à son tour._

« Est-ce que tu t'es noyée ? » demanda Bella en se glissant derrière moi dans la douche.

« Non. » rigolai-je doucement en me tournant pour lui faire face. L'eau qui coulait sur elle la rendait encore plus belle. « Est-ce que tu as pris à manger ? »

« Oui. » sourit-elle. « Maintenant, dépêche-toi parce que j'ai très faim et je ne parle pas de nourriture. »

Je me tournai en grognant et coupai l'eau. Bella rigola et attrapa une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de son corps. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en courant. Je la suivis et trouvai un éventail de fruits, de fromages et de crackers sur le lit avec aussi deux bouteilles d'eau. Bella laissa tomber sa serviette et grimpa sur le lit. Elle me lança un regard séducteur. Je laissai tomber ma serviette à mon tour et la rejoignis sur le lit.

« Ça a l'air bon. » murmurai-je en prenant un raisin. Je caressai ses lèvres avec. Elle sourit et ouvrit lentement la bouche pour moi. Je le glissai dans sa bouche et ses lèvres se refermèrent sur mes doigts, atteignant directement ma queue. « Bella. » gémis-je en essayant de l'attraper.

« D'abord on mange. » rigola-t-elle doucement en mâchonnant le raisin. Elle prit un morceau de pomme et me l'offrit. « Un petit bout ? »

Je ne répondis pas mais me penchai pour le prendre dans ma bouche. Bella mouilla ses lèvres et inspira profondément. « C'est bon. »

Bella et moi continuâmes à nous nourrir l'un l'autre, laissant nos lèvres savourer l'autre sans parler. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas. Nos regards exprimaient ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas, nous disaient ce que nous nous étions dit des douzaines de fois aujourd'hui. Tout ce dont nous avions besoin, c'était nos enfants qui nous avaient réunis et nous. Les garçons nous avaient poussé à lâcher prise pour trouver l'amour et nous nous étions finalement trouvés. Je posai les assiettes vides par terre et m'allongeai à côté de Bella. Je pris sa main. La main sur laquelle se trouvait ma bague.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit oui ? » demandai-je. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je dise non ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non. » admis-je. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de sortir avec moi ce jour-là ? »

« Le rendez-vous. » murmura Bella en entrecroisant ses doigts avec les miens. « Parce que je t'aimais bien. »

« Pourquoi ? » J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi elle avait saisi cette chance avec moi alors qu'elle aurait pu avoir qui elle voulait.

Elle posa sa main sur mon visage avant de parler. « Bébé, tu voulais être mon ami avant de devenir mon amant. Tu as été l'ami d'Alex avant de devenir son Papa. Tu ne m'as pas poussée à te raconter tous les détails de ma vie mais tu m'as laissée les partager avec toi quand j'étais à l'aise. Tu me fais sourire et rire. Tu me rends heureuse et je t'aime. »

Elle me poussa pour que je m'allonge sur le dos et s'assit à califourchon sur mes hanches. Son intimité nue se retrouva contre ma queue déjà dure. « Bella. » grognai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. » m'ordonna-t-elle. J'ouvris les yeux, l'observant prendre mon membre dans sa main. Elle m'aligna avec son intimité et me prit lentement en elle.

« Putain. » marmonnai-je en saisissant ses hanches. Bella posa ses mains sur les miennes tout en bougeant. Elle fit complètement sortir ma queue de son sexe et sans me quitter des yeux, elle me fit replonger violemment en elle. « OH, PUTAIN DE PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

« Tu dis plein de gros mots. » ricana-t-elle tout en trouvant un rythme rapide et constant. Ses mains quittèrent les miennes et elle les posa sur ses seins parfaits. Elle les prit en coupe et joua avec ses tétons. « C'est tellement bon de t'avoir en moi. »

« Bébé, t'as pas idée. » grognai-je en la sentant se refermer sur moi à chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Je me redressai sur un coude et observai ma queue aller et venir en elle. Simplement incroyable. « Ta chatte est faite pour moi. Rien que pour moi. »

« Rien que pour toi. » souffla-t-elle. Elle laissa une main sur son sein et posa l'autre sur son clitoris.

Ses doigts me frôlèrent alors qu'elle se caressait furieusement pour se soulager. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et utilisai nos doigts mêlés pour la toucher juste là où elle en avait besoin. Les lèvres de Bella s'entrouvrirent et sa tête tomba en arrière. Elle eut le souffle coupé et jouit violemment. Je nous retournai, l'allongeant sur le dos et me mis à bouger aussi vite que possible sans la blesser. J'agrippai la tête de lit et sentis mon orgasme monter en moi.

« Maintenant, Edward. » dit Bella en tenant mon corps contre le sien. « Laisse-toi aller bébé. »

Je frissonnai et arrêtai de bouger les hanches, laissant mon orgasme m'envelopper une fois de plus. Mes bras lâchèrent et je tombai sur elle. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger, elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, toujours connectés l'un à l'autre, profitant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandée de sortir avec toi ? » me questionna Bella.

Je quittai son corps et m'allongeai à côté d'elle, réfléchissant à sa question. Elle se tourna sur le côté et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Tu n'as pas flirté avec moi. » dis-je finalement.

« Quoi ? »

Je lui fis face en souriant. « Tu n'as pas flirté avec moi. » répétai-je. « Tu n'étais pas comme les autres mamans célibataires. Elles me voyaient comme... de la chair fraîche, je suppose. Tu ne t'ai pas jeté sur moi. Tu as pris mon fils dans tes bras et tu lui as dit que tu étais fière de lui. Tu... » Je m'arrêtai de parler alors que des larmes se formaient dans mes yeux. Bella posa sa main sur mon visage, les essuyant. « Tu as aimé Anthony et l'a traité comme s'il était ton fils avant même de vraiment devenir sa mère. »

« Oh Edward. » souffla-t-elle. « Il sera toujours mon fils. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesçai-je. « Comme Alex sera toujours le mien. »

Bella et moi dérivâmes dans un silence paisible. Nous écoutions simplement la respiration de l'autre. La maison était calme sans les garçons, même s'ils auraient été en train de dormir à ce moment-là. Leur absence était quand même flagrante. Bella se tourna dans mes bras, plaquant son dos contre mon ventre. Elle mêla ses doigts au miens avant d'amener nos mains jointes sur sa poitrine. Si elle n'avait pas été en train de déposer des baisers sur mes doigts, j'aurais pu penser qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Comment c'est ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Comment c'est quoi ? »

« Comment c'est d'être marié ? » murmura-t-elle. L'émotion était palpable dans sa voix. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le savoir. »

« Tu le sauras. » lui promis-je.

« Je sais. » dit-elle en embrassant à nouveau mes doigts. « Mais c'est comment ? »

« C'est génial. » soufflai-je en embrassant son épaule. « C'est comme maintenant avec toi. La seule différence, c'est qu'on sera légalement marié. »

« Est-ce que tu as fait un grand mariage ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête contre son épaule. « C'était ce que Sarah voulait. »

« Brody voulait ça lui aussi. Il disait que je méritais d'avoir le plus grand mariage de toute l'histoire de Forks. » Bella s'arrêta de parler. « Mais, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'ai passé des mois à m'assurer que tout serait parfait mais j'aurais été très heureuse de simplement échanger des vœux pour en finir. »

« On ne va pas faire ça. » rigolai-je doucement. « Ma mère me tuerait. Alice me ramènerait à la vie pour me tuer à nouveau. »

Bella rigola. « Je les vois bien faire ça. C'est juste que je ne veux pas d'un grand mariage. »

« Alors, on n'en fera pas un. » répondis-je en glissant ma main sur sa hanche. « Bébé, je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras tant que tu dis oui, je le veux. »

« Je le veux. » souffla-t-elle.

« Dis-le encore. » murmurai-je en glissant ma main entre ses jambes. Elle bougea, laissant mes doigts la caresser.

« Je le veux. » haleta-t-elle.

Je plongeai un doigt en elle tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Encore. »

« Je le veux. » pleurnicha-t-elle en agrippant à mes cheveux. « JE LE VEUX ! »

Ma queue était dure et prête pour être en elle. Je retirai mes doigts et posai sa jambe sur la mienne avant d'entrer en elle. La prise de Bella sur mes cheveux se raffermit et il fallut que j'arrête de bouger pour ne pas jouir comme un gamin de quinze ans. Une fois que j'eus retrouvé mon contrôle, je me mis à aller et venir en elle. Putain, elle était foutrement bonne.

Je passai mon bras sous elle et roulai de manière à ce que Bella se retrouve sous moi mais toujours dos à moi. Sans dire un mot, elle souleva ses jambes, me faisant plonger plus profondément en elle. Mes yeux partirent en arrière quand je touchai un nouvel angle. C'était plus profond. Je posai une main sur sa taille pour aller plus vite et l'autre sur la tête de lit pour gagner de la hauteur.

« Dis... le... encore. » grognai-je en donnant un coup de rein à chaque mot.

« Je... le... veux. » haleta-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. « JE LE VEUX PUTAIN ! »

Bella glissa son autre main sous elle pour toucher son clitoris et se caresser. Le bout de ses doigts m'effleurèrent et je les accueillis avec abandon. Mon orgasme arrivait rapidement mais j'avais besoin qu'elle jouisse avec moi. Je saisis ses cheveux et les enroulai autour de main pour tirer dessus.

« OH PUTAIN ! » cria-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de ma main. Pendant un instant, je crains de lui avoir fait mal mais ses paroles qui suivirent me choquèrent. « Plus fort. Tire plus fort sur mes cheveux. »

Sans y penser à deux fois, je tirai un peu plus fort et fis claquer mes hanches contre elle encore et encore. Après une dizaine de coups en plus, Bella se referma sur moi, pressant fermement ma queue. Je poussai une nouvelle fois en elle et jouis plus fort que jamais. J'étais vraiment épuisé. Je lâchai ses cheveux et tombai sur le lit tout en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Bella se laissa aller à côté de moi. Elle était bizarrement silencieuse. Je la regardai et vis qu'elle me fixait les yeux écarquillés.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit la parole. « Je ne suis pas tordue. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. « Je sais que tu ne l'aies pas. »

« Tu m'as tirée les cheveux. » marmonna-t-elle. « J'ai... Eh bien, j'ai bien aimé ça. »

« C'est ce que j'ai vu. » souris-je. Bella rougit et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. « J'ai bien aimé moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil.

« Oh, ouais, bébé. » rigolai-je. « Surtout quand tu as griffé ma main. C'était sexy. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » railla-t-elle.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras et cala sa tête contre mon torse en baillant. Je me tournai et l'embrassai sur la tête. « Bonne nuit mon amour. » murmurai-je. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » marmonna-t-elle en sombrant dans le sommeil. « Plus que tu ne m'aimes. »

« Impossible. » la contrai-je.

« Si. »

Je rigolai en la tenant fermement. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever lentement et sa lumière orange se déversait dans la chambre. Je raffermis ma prise sur elle, reconnaissant qu'elle soit avec moi pour ce Thanksgiving. Reconnaissant que bientôt, elle allait devenir ma femme.

* * *

Hmm... Bella montre un côté plus "coquin" de sa personnalité ^^ En tout cas, notre cher couple semble plutôt épanouie, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'était une nuit sans enfants idéale n_n

Pour le prochain chapitre, préparez les cartons, il est temps de déménager dans la nouvelle maison ;)

Évidemment, si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

PS: Je profite de ce bas de page pour vous mettre le lien d'une fiction ;) Allez-y jeter un coup d'oeil si ça vous dit !

**~ Just One of the Boys ~ **_(http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7565740/1/)_

_Bella meurt d'envie de percer dans le monde de la musique mais elle est déçue à chaque fois. Quand le boys band 5Point lance un casting ouvert à tous les garçons, elle y voit sa chance. Bien sûr, il ne lui reste plus qu'à les convaincre qu'elle est un garçon... et elle devra cacher son énorme béguin pour le séduisant chanteur._

XOXO

Eresy


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je sais que ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas croisé par ici mais... voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ D'ailleur à ce propos, c'est officiel_ (avant c'était seulement officieux XD)_ j'ai l'accord de la fabuleuse butterflybetty pour traduire la suite de cette histoire :) Je ne pense pas que j'attendrais longtemps... On verra en temps voulu mais je pense que je ferai en sorte que les histoires se suivent dans un lapse de temps relativement court...

J'ai pris un grand plaisir à répondre à tout le monde par MP, mais je voudrais aussi remercier **Ilonka**, **laccro**, **aussidagility**, **vinnouche**, **TeamEdward**, **laurie**, **magali** et **marine larriven lafi** !

Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

Un chapitre... Un déménagement... De grandes révélations... J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« C'est carrément impossible que j'arrive à empaqueter toutes ces merdes. » râlai-je en naviguant entre les cartons à moitié faits qui se trouvaient dans mon salon et ma salle à manger. J'essayais de retrouver ma cuisine.

« On va tout empaqueter et ensuite on va déménager. Tout sera parfait. » répondit Edward en glissant ses bras autour de ma taille. Son geste m'empêcha de bouger. Il posa ses lèvres contre mon cou et sourit. « Ensuite, tout ce qu'il nous restera, ça sera le mariage. »

« Arrêtez de vous embrasser. » pleurnicha Alex en nous poussant pour passer. « Mes petits yeux ne peuvent pas le supporter. »

« Nos estomacs non plus. » marmonna Anthony.

Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire tout en suivant les garçons à la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le vingt décembre et avec un peu de chance, nous allions enfin emménager dans notre nouvelle maison. Marcus et Didyme avaient officiellement déménagé la semaine précédente mais ils nous avaient supplié d'attendre avant de commencer nos préparatifs. Ils ne voulaient pas nous dire pourquoi. Ils avaient une surprise pour nous et avaient besoin de quelques jours en plus. Évidemment, ils avaient fait la moue. J'avais la sensation que mes deux petites têtes de nœuds n'étaient pas étrangères à ça.

Je leur préparai rapidement des crêpes et des œufs avant de m'attaquer à la vaisselle qui se trouvait encore dans le placard. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait empaqueter qu'à la dernière minute et vu qu'Edward et Anthony vivaient ici depuis deux semaines, nous avions eu besoin de beaucoup de vaisselle. Quand Edward et moi avions officiellement obtenu les papiers de notre nouvelle maison, nous avions pu réfléchir aux propositions que nous avions reçu.

Quatre jours après Thanksgiving, Edward avait été contacté par un homme qui voulait acheter sa maison, cash. La seule condition, c'était qu'elle soit disponible en une semaine. Au début, nous étions sceptiques parce que peu de personnes pouvaient se permettre d'acheter une maison à plus de cent cinquante mille dollars comme ça mais il s'était avéré que la fille de l'homme était revenue chez son père avec ses trois gamins. Ils le rendaient fou alors il avait décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'ils virent de sa putain de maison mais il voulait qu'ils restent sur Seattle. Sa fille était tombée amoureuse de la maison d'Edward alors papa l'achetait pour elle. Évidemment, le fait qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays aidait grandement. Après en avoir parlé pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Edward et moi avions accepté. Une semaine plus tard, toutes les affaires d'Anthony et lui avaient été soit données ou étaient au garde meuble. Ils vivaient maintenant avec Alex et moi. J'en adorais chaque seconde.

« Combien de temps encore avant qu'on parte ? » demanda Alex.

« Environ dix minutes. » répondit Edward en se détournant du placard où il emballait la nourriture. « Si vous avez fini, allez encore vérifier votre chambre et assurez-vous de n'avoir rien oublié. »

« D'accord, Papa. » râla Anthony en posant son assiette dans l'évier.

« Sous vos lits, dans le placard, partout. » ajoutai-je.

« On a déjà vérifié un million de fois. » ronchonna Alex.

« Faites le donc un million et une fois. » rétorquai-je.

Les garçons quittèrent la cuisine en pleurnichant et en traînant des pieds. Ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Je savais que tout ça n'était pas marrant pour eux, ça ne l'était pour aucun de nous mais on avait pas le choix. Le marché pour la maison avait été conclu la veille et aujourd'hui, j'avais un rendez-vous avec Aro Volturi et Tanya que je ne pouvais pas repousser. Croyez-moi, j'avais essayé mais on ne pouvait pas reprogrammer une réunion avec l'homme le plus important du monde de l'Édition, pas si vous voulez avoir une chance avec lui et c'était ce que je voulais. Du coup, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Ben et Garrett se retrouvaient seuls pour déménager la maison alors que les garçons restaient avec Rose et Elliott. Esmée et Alice allaient à notre nouvelle maison pour s'assurer que personne ne cassait rien et que tout allait bien.

« Bébé, tu ferais bien d'y aller. » dit Edward en me retirant l'assiette des mains. Il la posa sur la pile d'assiettes que j'avais enveloppées et rangées dans un carton.

« Tu es sûr que tu peux t'occuper de tout ça tout seul ? » demandai-je. Je me sentais un peu coupable de le laisser en plan. Je voulais attendre demain pour déménager mais les nouveaux propriétaires devaient quitter leur appartement avant la fin de la journée.

« J'ai tout sous contrôle. » sourit-il. « Dépêche toi de rentrer à la maison après. »

« Maison. » murmurai-je en me penchant pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. « Il me tarde d'être à la maison. »

Je réussis à avoir quelques baisers en plus avant que les garçons ne reviennent en râlant sur le fait que nous nous embrassions trop. Ils jurèrent qu'ils avaient vérifié chaque centimètre carré de leur chambre. Après un rapide câlin et un bisous de chacun d'eux, je pris mon sac et leur fis signe de la main tout en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Je jetai un dernier regard à la maison qui avait été la notre à Alex et moi puis je démarrai ma voiture et partis pour mon rendez-vous.

Néanmoins, j'avais les nerfs en pelote. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Aro Volturi et de ce que Tanya m'en avait dit, ce n'était pas habituel qu'il demande à rencontrer un de ses auteurs. Elle m'avait assurée que c'était une bonne chose mais je n'étais pas aussi optimiste qu'elle. Je prenais un gros risque en décidant de ne pas écrire les mêmes romans érotiques que j'écrivais depuis des années et j'espérais que ça allait payer. Je me garai sous le parking couvert, inspirai profondément et me dirigeai vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Les bureaux d'Aro Volturi se trouvaient au dernier étage d'une tour de cinquante sept étages. Au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur montait, ma nervosité augmentait. Mon corps tremblait et je sentais tout le courage que j'avais en moi disparaître. Je sursautai quand les portes s'ouvrirent et vis Tanya appuyée contre le mur. Elle sourit mais s'arrêta une seconde avant de se mettre à crier.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. » Elle saisit ma main gauche tout en sautillant sur place et amena ma bague de fiançailles au niveau de ses yeux. Elle me déboîta presque le bras.

« Putain, Tanya. » marmonnai-je en dégageant ma main. Je fis bouger mon épaule. « Il se trouve que mon bras est attaché à mon corps. »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. » répondit-elle avec désinvolture. Elle reprit mon bras, mais néanmoins, elle le fit avec plus de délicatesse cette fois-ci. « C'est tout simplement magnifique. »

Je souris. « Merci. »

Tanya baissa nos mains mais ne lâcha pas la mienne. Elle leva les yeux vers moi avant de parler. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Isabella. Alex et toi méritaient Edward et Anthony. Peut-être qu'un jour, je vais les rencontrer en personnes. »

« Oh Tanya, je ne peux pas leur faire subir ça. » me moquai-je.

« Haha, très drôle. » rigola-t-elle. Elle passa son bras sous le mien. « Sérieusement, je suis contente de te voir heureuse. »

« C'est agréable de l'être. » murmurai-je.

« Oh, je vois ça. » sourit-elle. « Bon, inspire profondément et détends-toi. »

« J'essaye. » répondis-je en essayant de suivre ses ordres. « Je suis juste trop nerveuse. »

« Je sais bien, oui mais si je pensais que le fait qu'Aro veuille te rencontrer était une mauvaise chose, je ferais tout pour te sortir de là, ma chérie. »

« D'accord, finissons-en. » rigolai-je d'un rire sans humour.

Tanya garda ses bras autour de moi alors que nous remontions le couloir qui menait au bureau d'Aro Volturi. Elle sourit et fit un signe de tête à la femme qui était assise devant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et elle me regarda comme si j'étais un membre de la famille royale. Elle prit le téléphone et appela Aro pour lui dire que nous étions là. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, il lui répondit de nous faire entrer. Oui, je comptais les secondes.

Ma respiration était difficile et irrégulière alors que Tanya s'approchait et ouvrait la porte du bureau. Elle dut presque me traîner derrière elle. Aro Volturi, un grand homme mince avec des cheveux sombres et des yeux bleus vifs se trouvait derrière son bureau quand nous entrâmes. Il nous fit un sourire chaleureux mais je remarquai que ses yeux se posaient régulièrement sur moi.

« Tanya, ma chère, vous êtes splendide. » s'extasia Aro en contournant son bureau pour lui prendre la main. Il la porta délicatement à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser plein d'assurance.

« Vous êtes trop gentil, Aro. » répondit Tanya en se tournant vers moi. « C'est elle que vous devriez flatter, pas moi. »

Je rougis et le sourire d'Aro se fit encore plus grand. « Eh bien, présentez moi alors. » la taquina-t-il.

« Aro Volturi, voici Isabella Swan. » railla Tanya. « Vous la connaissez sans doute sous le nom de Mallory Marie. »

Je me giflai mentalement pour avoir choisi un nom d'emprunt aussi pourri. Ça me donnait l'air d'une putain d'actrice porno.

« Je n'ai jamais trouvé que cela ressemblait à un nom d'actrice porno, Isabella. » rigola Aro. Mes yeux m'en sortirent de la tête et ma bouche tomba ouverte. « Vu la tête que vous faites, je comprends que vous n'avez pas réalisée que vous le disiez à voix haute. »

« Merde, je veux dire, putain. » Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour empêcher tous les mots de ce genre d'en sortir. Je n'étais qu'une grosse conne. « Mr Volturi... »

« Aro, ma chère. Vous devez m'appeler Aro. » dit-il en levant la main.

« Aro, je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai dit depuis que je suis entrée dans votre bureau. Je n'ai aucune excuse à part que je ne suis pas très brillante. »

« Ne soyez pas désolée, Isabella. » rigola-t-il de bon cœur. « Personnellement, je trouve votre façon de parler très rafraîchissante. »

Je ris faiblement. « Oh, eh bien, merci, je suppose. »

« Bien, asseyons nous pour commencer cette rencontre, qu'en dites vous Mesdames ? » proposa-t-il en faisant le tour de son bureau.

Tanya et moi nous assîmes dans les fauteuils en cuir noir qui se trouvaient devant l'immense bureau d'Aro. Tout était en bazar et l'obsédée du ménage en moi avait envie de tout ranger pour qu'il puisse facilement tout retrouver mais je ne le fis pas. J'avais assez l'air d'une folle comme ça et faire ça n'aurait sans doute pas arrangé les choses.

« Isabella, ma chère, on tirait que vous venez de vous asseoir sur une chaise de torture et qu'on va vous arracher les deux bras et la tête. » rigola doucement Aro en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. « S'il vous plaît, détendez-vous. »

« J'essaye Aro mais vous devez comprendre que ça fais beaucoup pour moi. » répondis-je honnêtement. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Tanya souriait.

« C'est vrai. » murmura-t-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il prit un manuscrit sur son bureau et le jeta un peu plus loin avec négligence. « Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi il vous a fallu tant d'années pour arrêter d'écrire ces merdes ? Vous nous faisiez perdre notre temps à tous les deux alors que vous auriez pu écrire ça à la place. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demandai-je sèchement. « Est-ce que vous venez de dire que les dizaines de livres que j'ai écrit pour vous sont de la merde ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il sobrement. « Comparé à ça. » Il posa sa main sur mon manuscrit. « Tout le reste n'était que de la merde en barre. »

« Quoi ? » crachai-je en me levant. « Cette merde était suffisamment bonne pour que vous acceptiez de la publier. »

« Isa... »

« Ça l'était. » admit Aro en hochant la tête. Il venait de couper la parole à Tanya. « Mais ça, c'est de l'or. » Aro me désigna mon siège. « S'il vous plaît, asseyez vous et laissez moi vous expliquer. »

Je m'assis et croisai mes bras et mes jambes.

« Isabella, lorsque vous êtes venue nous voir la première fois, je m'attendais à ce que vous écriviez quelques livres comme ça et qu'ensuite, vous réalisiez ce que vous êtes capable de faire mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. » soupira Aro en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Honnêtement, je commençais à me demander si nous n'avions pas fait une erreur en vous encourageant. »

« Oh eh bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux. » murmurai-je. Je me sentais vraiment bête d'être venue ici aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer à la maison pour retrouver Edward et les garçons et pleurer.

« S'il vous plaît, ne vous méprenez pas, Isabella. Vos autres écrits étaient incroyables, sensationnels en fait et vous avez assuré les revenus de ma petite maison d'édition mais ça. » continua-t-il en posant une main sur mon roman. « C'est ça que vous auriez dû écrire depuis des années. C'est le meilleur écrit que vous avez jamais fait. »

Très franchement, je n'étais pas sûre de savoir quoi lui dire. D'un côté, il semblait sincèrement aimer mon nouveau livre mais en même temps, il venait aussi de dire que ce que j'écrivais était de la merde. « Merci. » dis-je laconiquement.

« Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air impoli, Isabella. » répondit-il. « Je vous demande pardon si j'ai mal présenter les choses. »

« C'est ce que vous avez fait. » admis-je. « J'ai travaillé dur sur ces livres, Aro. Ils nous ont permis à mon fils et moi même d'avoir un toit sur nos têtes et à manger sur notre table. Je n'apprécie pas que vous compariez mon dur travail à de la merde juste parce que j'ai écrit quelque chose de mieux. »

Tanya me fixait d'un air ahuri. Le sourire d'Aro se transforma alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il avait l'air plus arrogant. Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux sans le quitter des yeux. J'avais appris, il y avait longtemps de ça, au commissariat de mon père que l'on ne laisse jamais les gens vous traiter comme de la merde. Vous vous levez et vous défendez ce qui vous appartient. Ces livres étaient à moi.

« Vous démarrez vraiment au quart de tour. » rigola-t-il.

« C'est faux, je défends juste ce qui est à moi, Mr Volturi. » Il s'arrêta de rire et fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir offensée, Isabella. » Il semblait sincèrement. Il se leva en soupirant et fit le tour de son bureau. Il s'assit sur le bord et croisa ses chevilles et ses bras avant de parler. « Vous avez un don incroyable, Isabella. Je déteste devoir rester là à vous regarder le gâcher parce que vous avez peur. »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. » rétorquai-je. Tanya se tortilla sur son siège.

« Je sais plus de chose que vous ne le croyez, ma chère. » soupira-t-il. Il se leva et sortit un dossier en papier kraft de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et prit un morceau de papier avant de me le tendre. « Lisez le. »

Je pris le papier d'un air perdu. Je le retournai et le regardai. Ma respiration se coupa.

**Cher Mr Volturi,**

**Je réalise que vous ne me connaissez pas et que vous recevez sans doute des centaines, voir même des milliers, de lettres de ce genre tous les ans mais il faut que vous m'écoutiez. Enfin, si je peux dire. Je m'appelle Brody Mallory et ce que je m'apprête à vous dire va changer toute votre vie. Voyez vous, je vais vous parler de ma petite-amie, Isabella Swan. **

**Isabella est l'écrivain la plus incroyable et la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Pas que j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'écrivains. En fait, je ne connais qu'elle mais elle est incroyable. Tout ce qu'elle écrit est plein de passion et de feu. Elle y met tout son cœur et son âme et elle se perd dans ses personnages. Je pourrais m'asseoir et la regarder pendant des heures. Ses yeux brillent et un petit sourire s'étale sur ses lèvres.**

**Je sais bien que tout le monde pense ça à propos de sa petite-amie mais je vous dis la vérité. Elle est l'âme la plus pure que je connaisse et un jour, elle va devenir une grande écrivain. Je suis sûr que ce jour-là, vous regretterez de ne pas l'avoir publiée en premier. Je vous offre une chance d'en faire partie. Ci-joint avec ce courrier, des dizaines de nouvelles, de poèmes et idées d'histoires. Lisez les et si vous pouvez honnêtement dire que vous n'aimeriez pas être un de ses personnages, alors jetez les à la poubelle. Je comprendrais, mais sachez ceci Mr Volturi, je ne cesserai jamais de croire qu'Isabella doit partager son don avec le monde.**

**Merci pour votre temps,**

**Brody Mallory**

Je ne l'avais pas réalisé mais je m'étais levée pour faire les cents pas tout en lisant la lettre de Brody. Je savais qu'il avait contacté les Éditions Volturi pour moi mais il m'avait dit qu'il s'était directement adressé à Tanya. Nous nous étions disputés à propos du fait qu'il l'avait fait dans mon dos et nous ne nous étions pas parlé pendant des jours. Ce n'était que lorsque Charlie et Lauren nous avaient forcés à nous asseoir pour discuter que les choses s'étaient arrangées. Deux mois plus tard, j'avais un contrat pour un livre et Brody me demandait en mariage.

« Isabella. » murmura doucement Tanya. Je la regardai, sentant mes larmes me piquer les yeux.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'il t'avait envoyée mes trucs. » reniflai-je. « C'est ce que tu m'as dit, Tanya. »

« Je sais mais si je t'avais fait venir ici il y a sept ans, Isabella, tu aurais complètement paniquée. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Comment tu décris ma réaction alors ? » sifflai-je en bougeant mes mains dans tous les sens.

« Ça c'est rien. » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle s'approcha et me prit la lettre des mains. « La plupart des lettres qu'on reçoit sont adressées aux personnes concernées. Brody a fait son boulot, ma puce. Il a donné cette lettre à Aro en mains propres. Il a réussi à contourner la sécurité pour monter ici. Voilà à quel point il croyait en toi. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. » murmurai-je.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pendant la période de six ans où tu t'es cachée du monde entier ? Quand tu te cachais dans ta peine ? Quand tu te cachais derrière ton fils ? »

« Laisse-le en dehors de ça, Tanya. » crachai-je. « Tu étais censée être mon amie. »

« Je suis ton amie et je dois vraiment me retenir pour ne pas t'en coller une pour que tu arrêtes de jouer les garces pleurnicheuses et que tu commences à vivre ta vie. » lança-t-elle durement. Je baissai les yeux. « Isabella, il croyait tellement en toi qu'il était prêt à tout risquer pour toi. »

« Je sais. » murmurai-je. Je la regardai avant de parler à nouveau. « Je sais, Tanya mais je dois élever mes enfants. »

« C'est vrai. » sourit-elle en posant sa main sur mon visage. « Calme-toi et écoute Aro, d'accord ? Pour moi ? »

Je hochai la tête, ravalant mes larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber. Je me tournai vers lui et lui fis un petit sourire. « Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le soyez pas. » souffla-t-il. « Vous avez besoin d'une minute de plus ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, j'aimerais qu'on finisse pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. » répondis-je doucement.

« Très bien. » Aro contourna son bureau et s'installa dans son fauteuil pendant que Tanya et moi nous réinstallions mieux. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous le dise mais nous sommes très intéressés à l'idée de publier votre nouveau livre. Quand l'édition sera faite, on pourra commencer la production et tout sera prêt pour fin mars, début avril. Évidemment, le vrai travail commencera à ce moment-là. On s'arrangera pour que vous commencions une tournée quand le livre sortira. »

« Je suis désolée, ça ne va pas être possible. » l'interrompis-je.

« Pourquoi pas ? » me questionna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« J'ai deux enfants qui seront encore à l'école fin mai et je ne veux pas les laisser ici pendant que je voyage. » expliquai-je. « Je vais bientôt me marier et il faut que je lui parle avant de m'engager dans quoi que ce soit. »

« Hmm. » fit-il en posant deux doigts sous son menton. « Très bien, rentrez chez vous, parlez en avec votre futur mari et on se rencontrera à nouveau pour finaliser les détails de la tournée. Est-ce que ça vous paraît bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, bien. » dit-il en se levant. Il m'offrit sa main par dessus son bureau. « C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« De même. » murmurai-je en lui serrant la main.

Tanya lui dit qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard et nous nous rendîmes à l'ascenseur. Je l'enlaçai et lui promis d'envoyer le bonjour aux garçons et de faire en sorte qu'elle rencontre bientôt Edward et Anthony. Une fois que je fus dans le parking sous-terrain, je montai dans ma voiture et partis pour la maison. La réunion ne s'était pas passée aussi bien que ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'était mieux. Je m'étais dit que j'allais aller là bas et qu'ils allaient me dire que mon livre était merdique avant de me foutre à la porte en me disant de ne plus jamais réécrire quelque chose. Même si j'étais heureuse que ça ne soit pas passé comme ça, je n'avais pas du tout penser à la tournée. Il était hors de questions que je laisse Edward et les garçons pendant plusieurs semaines. Mon cœur ne l'aurait pas supporter.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je me garai dans l'allée de notre nouvelle maison. La voiture d'Edward était rangée sur le côté du garage et le camion de déménagement que nous avions loué se trouver devant. Les portières étaient ouvertes mais le camion était vide. Je sortis de ma voiture d'un bond pour aller retrouver tout le monde. Quand j'entrai, la première chose que je remarquai, c'était qu'ils avaient monté la télé. Tout le monde sauf Edward, Esmée et Alice était installé dans le canapé pour regarder un match de foot.

« Salut les gars. » dis-je en posant mon sac.

« Hey, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? » me demanda Jasper en se tournant vers moi.

« Bien. » murmurai-je en haussant les épaules. « Où est Edward ? »

« Dans la chambre des garçons. » sourit-il en échangeant un regard avec Emmett.

Je choisis de les ignorer eux et ce qu'ils cachaient. Je remontai le couloir jusqu'à la chambre. Au moment même où j'entrai dans la pièce, j'eus le souffle coupé et je posai ma main sur ma bouche. « Oh mon dieu. »

« Je sais. » dit Edward en tournant le dos au placard. « C'est incroyable, pas vrai ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Marcus et Didyme ? »

« Oui, ils t'ont laissée une lettre. » répondit Edward en me tendant un morceau de papier. Je l'ouvris et commençai à lire.

**Bella,**

**Arrêtez tout de suite. Je sais ce que vous pensez et vous avez raison, nous n'étions pas obligé de faire ça pour vos garçons mais nous en avions envie. Quand nos enfants étaient petits, ils voulaient que leur chambre soit un endroit où ils pouvaient s'échapper et être des enfants. Ils font finir par grandir et vont vous demander de changer leur chambre et vous le ferez sans aucun doute, mais pour l'instant, je voudrais qu'ils aient quelque chose de spécial.**

**Vos garçons sont magnifiques. Edward et vous avez fait un travail extraordinaire pour les élever, Bella. Vous devriez être fière des hommes qu'ils vont devenir. Marcus et moi espérons rester en contact avec Edward et vous et s'il vous plaît, soyez heureux.**

**Didyme**

Je plaquai la lettre contre ma poitrine tout en observant la pièce. Didyme avait peint une fresque murale sur chaque mur. Cela représentait le système solaire et les planètes tournaient au fur et à mesure dans la pièce. Les détails étaient incroyables et je sentis le besoin de les toucher pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient réels. Le plafond était noir avec des étoiles et au milieu, il y avait le soleil. C'était comme plonger dans l'espace. Je savais que les garçons allaient adorer.

Les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans mes yeux depuis que j'avais lu la lettre de Brody se mirent à couler sur mes joues et mes genoux cédèrent. Je tombai par terre et en un instant, Edward fut à mes côtés. Il me tint contre lui, m'aimant. Il se trouvait là où je savais qu'il serait pour le reste de nos vies.

* * *

Je suis peut-être la seule à penser ça... mais j'ai absolument détesté la façon de faire de Tanya et Aro ^^ Si j'avais été Bella, amie ou pas amie, je me serais trop barrée... Mais il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire me direz-vous... _Ouais, bein quand même XD_

Certaines vérités ont donc été révélées et le grand déménagement est maintenant terminé ! Le mariage se rapproche de plus en plus... mais comme je vous le disais en haut, cette histoire est _loin_ d'être terminée ;)

A très vite j'espère ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comment ça va tout le monde ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Je suis sûre qu'un petit chapitre de TC peut vous remonter un peu le moral ^^

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews parce que je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux mettre le chapitre plutôt qu'attendre alors voilà... Néanmoins, je tiens sincèrement à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire :) Spéciale dédicace à **celine68990** qui a illuminé ma journée avec sa lecture ;)

Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

Le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude et c'est un POV Edward :) J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Une fois que Bella fut partie pour son rendez-vous, je préparai les garçons pour leur journée avec Rose, Elliott et Ivy. C'était une femme courageuse d'accepter de s'occuper de tous les gamins mais Bella devait rencontrer son éditeur aujourd'hui et j'avais besoin de toute l'aide possible. Je venais juste de réussir à enfiler de force son manteau à Anthony quand on sonna à la porte. Je me précipitai vers la porte, slalomant entre les cartons et l'ouvris. Je trouvai là non seulement Rose, mais aussi Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Garrett, Ben et Esmée qui nous attendaient.

« Bonjour mon chéri. » sourit Esmée. Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour Maman. » marmonnai-je, ignorant Emmett, Jasper, Garrett et Ben qui riaient doucement. Néanmoins, Alice rigolait à plein poumons. « La ferme Alice. »

« Edward, ne parle pas comme ça. » me gronda Esmée en désignant les garçons. Ces derniers se moquaient de moi.

« Ouais, Papa, on n'est que des gosses. » ajouta Anthony.

« Mais des adultes aujourd'hui. » soupira Alex en jetant ses mains en l'air. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux y faire ? »

Rose rigola encore plus fort. « Laissez votre père tranquille. Il faut qu'on y aille. » sourit-elle. « J'ai des cookies, de la glace et des tas d'autres trucs sucrés. »

« Rose. » marmonnai-je.

« Je plaisante. » répondit-elle. Elle fit un clin d'œil aux garçons en mimant ''Non, je ne plaisante pas'' sur ses lèvres.

« Au revoir Papa. » crièrent-ils en sortant de la maison en courant.

« Rose, pas trop de sucreries. » la suppliai-je. Je savais qu'ils allaient grimper au plafond si elle leur en donnait trop.

« Calme-toi Edward. » râla-t-elle en sortant de la maison à son tour. J'allai sur le porche.

« Je ne plaisante pas Rosalie. » criai-je.

Néanmoins, elle se contenta de me faire un signe de la main avant de grimper dans sa voiture et de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. J'entendais tout le monde rire à l'intérieur mais je ne trouvais pas du tout ça drôle. Bella allait avoir ma peau si les garçons revenaient de chez Rose dopés au sucre. Je rentrai et leur lançai à tous un regard mauvais. C'était facile pour eux de trouver ça amusant, c'était pas eux qui allait devoir s'occuper de petits garçons de cinq ans surexcités.

« Oh Edward, un peu de sucre ne va pas les tuer. » rigola Esmée.

« C'est ça. » marmonnai-je.

« Bon allez on commence. » couina Alice. Elle était bien trop excitée par tout ça. « Par où on devrait commencer ? »

« Eh bien, je dirais qu'il faudrait qu'on vire tous ces cartons si on veut pouvoir sortir les meubles. Comment ça se fait que vous ayez autant de choses à vous deux ? » demanda Ben.

« Mec, c'est les affaires de deux maisons. » lui rappelai-je.

« Mais quand même, y'a un paquet de merdes. » marmonna-t-il.

« Benjamin David Cheney, ce n'est pas parce que les enfants ne sont pas là que tu peux parler ainsi. » soupira Esmée en entrant dans la cuisine. « Franchement, ta mère t'a mieux élevé que ça. »

« Désolé Esmée. » répondit Ben. Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Il secoua la tête en me fixant. « Mec, ta mère sait vraiment comment faire en sorte que quelqu'un se sente coupable. »

« C'est clair. » acquiesçai-je.

Il nous fallut la matinée pour mettre toutes les affaires de la maison dans le camion de déménagement, la Jeep d'Emmett, le pick-up de Jasper et d'autres voitures mais nous finîmes par y arriver. Avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la maison qui avait abrité nos souvenirs heureux pendant un petit moment. Même si cet endroit n'était pas ma maison, je sentais la présence de Bella et Alex entre ces murs. Mais je savais que notre nouvelle maison serait notre foyer.

OooOoO

« Putain Edward, Bella et toi avez un sacré paquet de merde. » marmonna Emmett alors que lui et moi portions les derniers pièces du lit des garçons.

« C'est vrai. » admis-je. Je sentais comme une brûlure dans mes bras et mes jambes. « Tu devrais être reconnaissant qu'on ait jeté la plupart des trucs qu'on avait chez nous, Anthony et moi. »

« Putain, merci mon dieu. » murmura Jasper en passant à côté de nous.

« Est-ce que vous êtes obligés d'utiliser un tel langage, les garçons. » râla Esmée en quittant la salle de bain des garçons pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Désolé. » Nous avions parlé tous les trois en même temps sans pour autant le penser. Le rire enfantin d'Alice résonna et je roulai des yeux. Elle jurait comme un charretier.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une boîte. » lançai-je à Jasper.

Jasper me fit un signe de la main. Emmett et moi mîmes le matelas sur le lit d'Alex puis il se tourna et me laissa seul dans la pièce. Un instant plus tard, j'entendis la télé marcher dans le salon. La première chose qu'Emmett et Garrett avaient fait quand nous avions amené la télé, ça avait été d'installer le câble. Ils disaient que c'était pour les garçons quand ils reviendraient ici mais je les connaissais assez bien pour savoir que c'était faux.

Je me dirigeai vers le placard des garçons et commençai à sortir leurs vêtements des cartons pour les ranger. Si nous pouvions réussir à installer la chambre des garçons, la cuisine et la salle de bain, ça aurait été déjà bien pour aujourd'hui. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire mais je savais que Bella et moi aurions tout fait en seulement quelques jours. Je voulais vraiment que tout soit prêt avant Noël. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage à l'idée que ce Noël allait être très différente de celui de l'année passée.

« Oh mon dieu. » haleta Bella.

« Je sais. » répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. Elle avait l'air complètement épuisée. « C'est incroyable, pas vrai ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Marcus et Didyme ? »

« Oui, ils t'ont laissée une lettre. » lançai-je en lui tendant le mot que j'avais trouvé sur la porte des garçons quand nous étions arrivés ce matin.

Bella le déplia et se mit à lire. Quand j'étais entré dans la chambre pour la première fois et que j'avais vu ce qu'ils avaient fait, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Choqué n'était pas un terme assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. Penser qu'ils avaient pris tant de temps et mis tant d'efforts dans cet pièce, pour la rendre parfaite pour nos fils. Nous avions de la chance d'avoir rencontré Marcus et Didyme. D'une façon étrange, on aurait dit qu'ils venaient agrandir notre famille.

Je me tournai vers Bella. Elle tenait la lettre contre sa poitrine et soudainement, tomba à genoux tout en pleurant. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et mon cœur fit un bond. Je lâchai la pile de vêtements que je tenais et la pris dans mes bras. Elle agrippa mon t-shirt et cacha sa son visage contre mon torse tout en sanglotant.

« Edward, où est-ce que tu veux qu'on... » Esmée s'arrêta de parler quand elle nous vit Bella et moi par terre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonnai-je en regardant ma mère par dessus la tête de Bella. « Donne nous une minute, s'il te plaît ? »

Esmée hocha la tête avant de nous laisser, refermant la porte derrière elle. Bella continua à pleurer, me tenant aussi fermement que possible. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était lui murmurer que j'étais là, que tout allait bien. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait fait craquer comme ça. Je veux dire, la pièce était géniale, Marcus et Didyme avait été très généreux mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne pleurait pas seulement pour ça.

« Maman ! » cria Alex en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

« Mon chéri, attends une seconde. » marmonna Esmée en essayant de le rattraper. Bella quitta mon étreinte et essuya ses larmes.

« Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? » lui demanda Alex. Son petit visage avait l'air inquiet. Il me regarda et plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais. « Tu l'as fait pleurer. Ne fais pas pleurer ma Maman ! »

« Alex, mon cœur, il ne m'a pas fait pleurer. » murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle renifla, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. « Je suis juste vraiment fatiguée. »

« Tu es sûre Maman ? » souffla Alex en posant ses mains sur le visage de Bella. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux de les voir ensemble.

« Ouais, mon chéri, j'en suis sûre. » Elle essaya de sourire. « Bon, où est ton frère ? »

« Avec Oncle Em. » marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. « J'aime pas quand tu pleures. »

« Je ne pleure plus. » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Bon, raconte moi votre journée à Anthony et toi. Vous m'avez tellement manqués. »

Esmée se sortit du chemin quand Bella et Alex passèrent. Elle me regarda et arqua un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » admis-je. « Elle s'est mise à pleurer et je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Oh. » Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le salon. « Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle est un peu débordée par le déménagement et tout. »

« Je pense que tu as raison. » murmurai-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

Esmée laissa tomber le sujet et retourna en bas. Je me penchai et pris les vêtements que j'avais fait tomber au milieu de la chambre. Je finis de tout déballer. J'entendais Bella et les garçons rirent à quelque chose qu'Emmett avait dit dans le salon. Une fois que j'eus tout rangé, j'allai dans le séjour. Bella était assise en tailleur par terre. Les garçons se trouvaient devant elle et elle leur racontait une histoire. Emmett, Garrett, Jasper et Ben souriaient en l'écoutant eux aussi.

« La petite fille tomba sur le sol froid de la forêt. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle était perdue et que tous les arbres se ressemblaient. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser, c'était qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son Papa et ça la rendait encore plus triste. Vous savez, son Papa, c'était son meilleur ami et elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. » dit Bella.

« Comme notre Papa. » murmura Anthony en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure comme le faisait toujours Bella. « Parce qu'on a besoin de lui. »

« Comme Papa. » sourit Bella en lui caressant la joue. « On avait appris à la petite fille quoi faire si elle se perdait mais elle avait tellement peur qu'elle avait tout oublié. Elle pensait que son Papa ne la retrouverait jamais et qu'elle serait perdue pour toujours. »

Ma mère se plaça derrière moi et posa une main sur mon épaule alors que Bella continuait son histoire. « Le jour devint nuit et la petite fille restait là, allongée par terre. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais elle avait toujours peur. Les nuages quittèrent le ciel et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, vous savez ce qu'elle a vu ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant aux garçons.

« Non. » murmura Alex en secouant la tête. Les garçons faisaient de grands yeux. Ils étaient complètement envoûtés par son conte.

« Les étoiles. » murmura Bella. Les garçons eurent l'air surpris. « Tellement d'étoiles. Elles illuminaient le ciel comme des petits diamants brillants juste pour elle. Elle s'est couchée sur le dos et les a fixées. » sourit Bella. Elle regarda Alex puis Anthony. « Vous pouvez deviner combien il y avait d'étoiles ? »

« Un million. » souffla Emmett. Bella rigola et se tourna pour le regarder. Il vira au rouge et s'enfonça dans le canapé, gêné de s'être laissé emporter comme ça dans l'histoire.

« Au moins un million. » confirma-t-elle en ramenant son attention sur Alex et Anthony. « La petite fille s'est mise à les compter. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Elle était arrivée à cent dix huit étoiles quand elle entendit le plus beau son au monde. Vous savez ce que c'était ? » Ils secouèrent tous la tête, y compris Emmett, Jasper, Ben et Garrett.

« La petite fille entendit son Papa l'appeler. Elle se leva d'un bond et attendit alors que son père courait entre les arbres. Elle s'est mise à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de joie. Elle sauta dans les bras de son père et se blottit contre lui. Il lui promit de ne plus jamais la laisser se perdre et il le fit. Il la ramena à la maison et fit en sorte qu'elle reste en sécurité. »

« Pour toujours ? » demanda Anthony.

Bella hocha la tête. « Pour toujours. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue. Elle posa son regard sur moi et sourit. « Pour toute la vie. »

Esmée tapota mon épaule avant de s'éloigner de moi. « Les garçons, on devrait y aller et laisser Bella, Edward et les petits s'installer. » lança ma mère. Elle parlait à mon frère, Jasper, Garrett et Ben.

Alice glissa son bras sous le mien alors que tout le monde se levait et enlaçait Bella et les garçons avant de sortir. « Je t'aime grand frère. » souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Je t'aime aussi sœurette. » murmurai-je. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa tête. « Merci de nous avoir aidé. »

« Je ferais tout pour ces gamins, Edward. » me répondit-elle doucement en me regardant.

Alice enlaça Bella et les garçons avant de partir, elle les fit râler parce qu'elle voulait les embrasser sur les deux joues. Bella rigola et raccompagna ma sœur jusqu'à sa voiture. Les garçons allèrent dans leur chambre et s'extasièrent en disant que les murs étaient super cool. Ils discutèrent ensuite pour savoir qui prendrait quel côté de la pièce. J'allai jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et observai Bella et Alice qui papotaient ensemble dehors. Alice dit quelque chose à Bella et cette dernière me regarda par dessus son épaule avant de me sourire. Un magnifique sourire à couper le souffle. Mon sourire.

Une fois qu'Alice fut partie, Bella rentra dans la maison. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et s'approcha pour m'embrasser. « Je sais pas toi mais je meurs de faim. » dit-elle. « Et si on commandait Chinois ? »

« Parfait. Je vais sortir les assiettes des cartons pendant que tu commandes. » fis-je. « On va vivre au milieu des cartons pendant un moment. »

« Sans doute. » rigola-t-elle doucement.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis et enroulai mes bras autour d'elle, approfondissant le baiser. J'entrouvris la bouche et glissai ma langue dans la sienne. Bella colla son corps au mien en passant ses mains dans mon dos. Je frémis d'anticipation.

« Beurk, arrêtez de vous embrasser. » pleurnicha Alex. Bella et moi éclatâmes de rire. Nous nous tournâmes et vîmes Anthony et lui au bout du couloir. Ils nous fixaient les bras croisés.

« Sérieusement, c'était mignon au début mais maintenant, vous vous embrassez tout le temps. » marmonna Anthony.

« Je vais vous embrasser maintenant. » rit Bella.

Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux et partirent en courant vers leur chambre, Bella sur leurs talons. Je les entendis rire et crier alors qu'elle les attrapait et couvrait leur visage de baisers. Je fermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi et me rendis dans la cuisine. Je commençai à sortir quelques assiettes et des couverts.

« Ces deux là me fatiguent. » rigola Bella en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et embrassa le milieu de mon dos. « Tu veux la même chose que d'habitude ? »

« Ouaip'. » répondis-je en sortant trois fourchettes. « J'en ai trois, plus qu'une. »

« Bien joué chéri. » se moqua-t-elle en me tapotant la tête.

Je lui donnai une tape sur les fesses et ça la fit rire une fois de plus alors qu'elle saisissait le téléphone. Une Bella hilare faisait durcir ma queue. Elle commanda du riz cantonais, du poulet aux noix de cajou, du bœuf au brocoli, du poulet au citron et des rouleaux de printemps alors que je finissais de sortir la vaisselle. Le temps que la nourriture arrive, nous finîmes d'installer la cuisine. Ma mère et Alice avaient déjà fait beaucoup mais Bella déplaçait les affaires en marmonnant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles avaient rangé les verres dans le placard au dessus de l'évier alors qu'il était évident que c'était la place des assiettes.

Quarante cinq minutes après l'appel de Bella, on sonna à la porte et le livreur de notre restaurant chinois préféré arriva. Bella le paya pendant que j'allais voir les garçons dans leur chambre. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je les trouvai assis par terre, une pile de legos entre eux. On aurait dit qu'ils construisaient une sorte de château.

« C'est plutôt cool. » dis-je. Ils me sourient.

« C'est notre nouvelle maison. » m'expliqua Anthony.

« Ouais, notre chambre, elle est là. » sourit Alex en pointant du doigt un petit endroit de la maison. Il désigna un autre endroit avant de parler à nouveau. « C'est là que notre petite sœur va vivre. »

« Petite sœur ? » m'étouffai-je.

« Ouais, quand Maman et toi aurez un bébé. » rétorqua-t-il.

Tout l'air quitta mes poumons alors que je fixai mes fils qui se contentaient de sourire. Sans rien dire, je tournai les talons et retournai dans la cuisine où Bella préparait les assiettes des garçons. Elle leva les yeux et me sourit mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle vit la tête que je faisais.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Sœur. » marmonnai-je en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » insista-t-elle mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Elle claqua des doigts devant mon visage avant de parler. « Edward, réagis et parle de moi. »

Je ris d'un rire sans humour. « Ils ont prévu d'avoir une petite sœur. » Je déglutis. Bella écarquilla les yeux avant de se tourner vers leur chambre.

« Oh merde. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ouais. » acquiesçai-je. Je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre. « Tu nous as déjà imaginés avoir un bébé ? »

« Hum. » fit-elle en me regardant. « En quelque sorte mais pas tout de suite. »

« Oh, merci mon dieu parce que je ne pense pas qu'on soit prêt pour ça. »

Bella rigola et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. « Moi non plus. » admit-elle. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se concentre sur notre mariage avant de parler d'avoir un bébé. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment. »

« Je t'aime vraiment moi aussi . » sourit-elle en m'embrassant. « Bon, va chercher les garçons parce que je meurs de faim. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » rigolai-je doucement.

J'appelai les garçons et heureusement, ils ne parlèrent pas de bébé. Bella et moi avions besoin d'un peu de temps ensemble avant qu'un enfant rejoigne notre famille. Nous leur mîmes des dessins-animés à la télé pendant que nous mangions. Ils engloutirent leur repas avant de retourner dans leur chambre en parlant avec animation de leur legos.

Lorsque je vins pour les coucher, ils avaient déjà réussi à détruire leur chambre. Enfin, pas vraiment mais ils avaient sorti la plupart de leurs jouets et de leurs livres. Normalement, j'aurais insisté pour qu'ils rangent tout mais vu que la journée avait été longue, je décidai de ne rien dire et de juste les border. Franchement, j'étais épuisé.

Une fois qu'ils furent couché, que je leur eus lu deux histoires, et expliqué comment marchait le système solaire, je fermai la porte et allai dans notre chambre à Bella et moi. Appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, j'observai Bella organiser les livres sur sa table de nuit. Elle avait enfilé sa chemise de nuit rose pale en coton et portait aussi des ballerines. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon défait qui tombait à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à ce moment là.

« Tu vas continuer à me fixer encore longtemps ? » lança-t-elle en me regardant par dessus son épaule. « Je commence à complexer. »

« Pourquoi ? » rigolai-je doucement. J'entrai dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi. « Tu es la femme la plus sexy du monde. »

« C'est ça. » grogna-t-elle. Elle ramena ses jambes sur le lit et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. « Je suis épuisée. »

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je. Je retirai mon t-shirt et le lançai dans le panier à linge derrière porte. « Je pensais que j'étais en forme et ensuite on a déménager les meubles. Bébé, j'ai mal partout. »

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour aider. J'aurais dû. »

Je ne répondis rien. Je retirai mon jean et grimpai à côté d'elle sur le lit. Je me redressai sur un coude et pris sa main dans la mienne. « Tu veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé quand tu es rentrée à la maison ? »

Elle ferma les yeux. « Tout était si... bouleversant. » Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour me regarder. « Ils veulent publier mon livre. »

« C'est génial. » souris-je. Bella secoua la tête. « C'est pas génial ? »

« Non, c'est génial, sauf qu'ils veulent que je fasse une tournée. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Et c'est mauvais ? » demandai-je.

« Non. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas. » marmonnai-je.

« La tournée devrait se passer de mars à début à avril. » dit-elle.

Je compris enfin. « Oh. »

« Ouais. Je ne peux pas vous laisser les garçons et toi. »

« Ça devrait durer combien de temps ? » demandai-je. « Quelques semaines ? »

« Sans doute. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Mais les garçons seront encore à l'école. Tu auras besoin de moi ici. »

« Bien sûr que oui mais c'est ton rêve, Bella. Tu ne peux pas abandonner à cause de nous. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller sans vous. » murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh bébé. » soufflai-je en la ramenant contre moi. Je la tins blottie contre mon torse. Elle glissa ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous laisser ? Je n'arrive même pas à passer une journée sans les garçons et toi. Une semaine me tuerait. »

« Alors on viendra avec toi. » proposai-je. Bella se redressa.

« Les garçons ne peux pas rater plusieurs semaines d'école, même s'ils sont en maternelle. »

« Ça ne sera pas le cas. » souris-je. Je posai ma main sur son visage et caressai sa joue du bout des doigts. « Et si on arrivait à les convaincre de commencer la tournée une fois que les garçons ont fini l'école. Comme ça on pourra venir avec toi. »

« Mais et ton travail ? »

« Je fermerai le studio pour un moment. Peut-être que j'en profiterai pour prendre en photo cette nouvelle auteur super sexy qui va bientôt cartonner. »

Bella vira au rouge. « Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça. » Elle fit courir ses doigts sur mon torse. Je frissonnai à son contact. Elle leva la tête avant de me parler. « Tu as froid ? »

« Non. » soufflai-je. « Tu ne me le demandes pas, je te le propose. Bella, on est une famille et ça qu'on fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Mais les garçons... »

« Ne fais pas ça. » Je me tournai sur le côté de manière à lui faire face. « Ne nous utilise pas les garçons et moi comme excuse pour ne pas faire ça. »

Elle détourna le regard. « J'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? » la questionnai-je.

« De ne pas être assez douée. » La voix de Bella tremblait de peur et d'incertitude. « Et si personne n'aime ? J'ai une grande chance avec ce livre. »

« Tout le monde va l'adorer. » murmurai-je. « Aro Volturi ne le publierait pas s'il pensait que c'était de la merde. »

Bella rigola sèchement. « Oh... mais apparemment, tout ce que j'ai écrit avant, c'est de la merde. » m'expliqua-t-elle. Ma mâchoire se contracta. Quel enfoiré ! « Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée Edward. J'ai travaillé dur sur tous mes livres et il les jette comme si c'était les journaux de la veille. »

« Oh bébé, je suis désolée. » Je lui pris la main. « Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule ? » demandai-je en souriant. « Parce que je le ferais. »

Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure et fit non de la tête. « Mais merci pour l'offre. »

« Un mot et je le ferai. » rigolai-je doucement. Je l'allongeai délicatement sur le dos et me couchai sur elle. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« N'importe quoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

« N'importe quoi. » confirmai-je.

« Aime moi pour toujours. »

« Je le veux. » souris-je.

« Dis-le encore. »

Mon sourire se fit plus grand. « Je le veux. »

« Encore. » me supplia-t-elle alors que je lui retirais sa chemise de nuit.

« Je le veux. » soufflai-je.

Bella et moi nous débarrassâmes de nos derniers vêtements et nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre alors que nos corps ne faisaient à nouveau qu'un. Nous laissâmes nos corps exprimer ce que nos lèvres s'étaient répétés des dizaines de fois. Nous laissions le mouvement de nos hanches, les effleurements de nos mains et nos respirations haletantes montrer à quel point nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre. Mon prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres dans l'extase et je trouvai enfin ma maison.

* * *

Une chose à retenir de ce chapitre ? Une petite soeur ? ^^ Les garçons sont plutôt catégoriques mais c'est pas pour toute suite... peut-être plus tard qui sait XD

Le prochain chapitre sera un autre grand moment pour cette histoire... et je ne parle pas du mariage ;)

Comme toujours, si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Contente de vous retrouver par ici :) C'est encore Noël dans cette fiction... Je suis sûre que ça peut vous remonter le moral... En plus, ça va très bien avec la tempête de neige qui attaque la France XD

Je voudrais bien évidemment vous remercier pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« Vive le vent, Batman sent, Robin se perd dans le champ. » chantaient Alex et Anthony en traversant la cuisine en courant avant de remonter le couloir jusqu'à leur chambre. Ça faisait au moins un million de fois qu'ils chantaient ça depuis cinq jours. Je serrai le couteau que je tenais dans ma main et inspirai profondément avant de faire quelque chose de bête comme me percer les tympans.

« Tu as l'air heureuse. » se moqua Charlie en s'appuyant à côté de moi contre le comptoir. Je me tournai et lui fis face, couteau pointé dans sa direction.

« Tu sais, tout ça c'est ta faute. » sifflai-je.

« Comment ça ? » me défia-t-il. « J'ai rien fait. »

« C'est toi. » râlai-je en me remettant à couper le jambon. « Tu leur as appris cette chanson et maintenant, ils la chantent en boucle. Je suis à deux doigts de devenir folle ! »

« Alors, tu veux dire que tu préférerais qu'ils continuent à chanter ? » rétorqua-t-il. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais avant de me tourner vers les macaronis au fromage et le gratin de pommes de terre qui cuisaient au four. « Oh, arrête, Bells. C'est marrant ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça. » marmonnai-je en sortant les plats. Je les posai tour à tour sur la cuisinière. « Tu crois que tu pourrais convaincre les garçons d'aller se laver les mains avant de passer à table ? »

« Je suppose. » soupira-t-il en sortant de la cuisine. « Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour. »

Même si mon père et mes fils chéris m'agaçaient, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. Aujourd'hui, nous étions la veille de Noël et ça allait être le premier Noël qu'Edward et moi allions passer ensemble. La première fois que mon fils allait avoir un père et un frère auprès de lui pour chanter. Je n'allais pas me retrouver seule devant le sapin pour déposer les cadeaux de dernière minutes. Non, cette année, Edward et moi allions jouer le Père Noël ensemble.

« Ça sent bon. » murmura Edward en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il ramena mon corps contre le sien. « Et ce que tu prépares aussi. »

Je souris. « Tu sens bon toi aussi, beau gosse. » soufflai-je. Je me tournai dans ses bras et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Vive le vent, Batman sent, Robin se perd dans le champ ! » crièrent les garçons.

Je grognai et m'éloignai d'Edward en secouant la tête. « Je vais tuer mon père. Ça ne te dérangerait pas d'élever les garçons tout seul, pas vrai ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » rigola-t-il. « Peut-être que tu pourrais attendre qu'ils grandissent un peu avant de le tuer. »

« Les garçons, venez ici, je connais une autre chanson. » entendis-je mon père dire. Il essayait encore de corrompre mes enfants.

« Ou pas. » soupira Edward. « Eh bien, tu pourrais essayer de trouver un moyen de t'en sortir, non ? »

« Je peux toujours essayer mais je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse. » rigolai-je doucement. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Arrête d'embrasser ma fille, gamin et emmène les plats. On meurt de faim par ici. » cria Charlie.

Edward rigola contre ma bouche avant de reculer. « Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais ? Je connais l'endroit parfait. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais mon père cria à nouveau. « Maintenant, gamin, on ne rajeunit pas ! »

« Tu t'occupes de la pelle et je m'occupe du vieux. » marmonnai-je.

Edward éclata de rire. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres puis prit le plat dans lequel se trouvait le jambon. Je soupirai en me saisissant des macaronis au fromage. J'allai dans la salle à manger où mon père et les garçons, installés à table, faisaient la moue et essayaient d'avoir l'air innocent. Je roulai des yeux et retournai à la cuisine pour prendre le reste des plats.

« Votre moue, là. » lançai-je en posant les pommes de terre sur la table. « Ça devient lourd, les garçons. Pour toi aussi Charlie. »

« C'est Papa. » râla-t-il.

« C'est Charlie quand tu te comportes comme un gamin. » me moquai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Edward.

Il était assis au bout de la table et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Alex et Anthony étaient installés en face de moi et jetaient des regards à mon père pour savoir comment s'en sortir. Rien que ça était effrayant. Charlie, assis de l'autre côté de la table, avait croisé les bras. Il avait l'air blessé. Après avoir essayé de m'intimider pendant un moment, il souffla et se détourna.

« C'est pas une façon de traiter ton vieux père, Bella. Surtout à Noël alors que je suis tout seul. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Tout seul. » me moquai-je. « Tu nous as nous. »

« Et Sue vous a invité. » rétorqua Edward. J'éclatai de rire en voyant les joues de mon père virer au rouge. Il détourna les yeux, refusant de me regarder.

« Sue, hum ? » demandai-je. J'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas craquer et me mettre à rire. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sue, Papa ? »

« Oh, je suis à nouveau Papa, hein ? » grogna-t-il.

« Papounet. » chantonnai-je. Il roula des yeux.

« Papounet ? Sérieusement ? Tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça depuis tes six ans. » râla-t-il. Je me contentai de sourire, attendant qu'il s'explique. « Très bien, petite peste. Sue et moi discutons. »

« Discuter ? » lançai-je. « C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça maintenant ? »

« Isabella. » marmonna-t-il. Il vira encore plus au rouge.

« Oh Papa. » rigolai-je en retombant sur ma chaise. Edward ne retint plus son rire et il dut quitter la table avant de tout faire tomber. Néanmoins, les garçons avaient l'air perdu.

« Les grandes personnes sont bizarres. » chuchota Alex en se tournant vers Anthony. « De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Anthony haussa les épaules. « Anna et toi vous discutez tout le temps. »

Juste comme ça, nous nous arrêtâmes de rire. Charlie et moi regardâmes les garçons et Edward revint dans la pièce la bouche ouverte. Alex et Anthony nous fixèrent tour à tour. « Quoi ? » nous questionnèrent-ils.

« Rien. » dis-je en prenant le plat de macaronis. « Et si on mangeait ? »

Nous nous servîmes rapidement, écoutant les garçons raconter à Charlie ce qu'ils espéraient recevoir à Noël. Ils étaient tous deux si excités à l'idée d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux au petit matin, découvrir ce que le Père Noël leur avait apporté avant qu'on se rende ensuite chez Carlisle et Esmée pour célébrer cette fête avec le reste de la famille. Malheureusement, Charlie ne pouvait pas venir demain. Il se portait toujours volontaire pour travailler le jour de Noël de façon à ce que les hommes qui avaient une famille puissent rester chez eux. C'était une des choses que j'admirais chez mon père, même s'il allait me manquer.

« J'ai fini. On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant ? » demanda Alex pour au moins la cinquième fois de la soirée.

Je souris. « Ramène d'abord ton assiette à la cuisine. »

Les garçons quittèrent leur siège plus vite que la lumière et rejoignirent la cuisine leur assiette à la main. Ils souriaient. Charlie se leva, prit son assiette et les suivit. « Dépêchez vous les garçons, je veux ouvrir les cadeaux moi aussi. »

Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire avant d'amener nos assiettes à la cuisine. Les garçons et Charlie revinrent ensuite dans le salon pendant qu'Edward et moi rangions les restes et mettions la vaisselle dans la machine. Oui, nous étions cruels en les faisant attendre plus longtemps que nécessaire mais après avoir passé de longues journées à les écouter chanter, crier, on avait le droit de se venger.

Nous revîmes finalement au salon et les trouvâmes tous les trois assis devant le sapin. Les cadeaux étaient étalés devant eux et ils avaient un sourire angélique sur le visage. Edward soupira mais ne dit rien alors que nous nous asseyons sur le canapé en face d'eux. Nous avions installé le sapin la veille et je dois admettre que j'avais eu peur qu'on ne le fasse pas à temps.

« On peut commencer maintenant ? » demanda Anthony.

« Oui. » souris-je.

Les garçons attrapèrent leur premier cadeau en souriant. C'était un des trois que Charlie avait amené. Ils déchirent le papier et eurent le souffle coupé en trouvant deux cannes à pêche Spiderman. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward et observai Charlie leur montrer les gadgets qui allaient avec. Il leur expliqua que dès qu'il ferait plus beau, il allait les emmener pêcher. Il allait le faire, parce que Charlie tenait toujours parole.

« Ouvre le tiens, Grand-Père. » insista Alex en lui tendant le cadeau qu'Anthony et lui avaient fait.

« D'accord. » sourit Charlie. Il déchira le papier cadeau et retira le couvercle de la boîte. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche en découvrant le contenu et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. « Wow. »

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Anthony.

Charlie prit le petit cadre et regarda la photo des garçons et lui. C'était Edward qui l'avait prise à Thanksgiving sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les garçons nous avaient suppliés de lui offrir à Noël et évidemment, nous n'avions pas pu leur dire non. Anthony s'installa sur les genoux de Charlie.

« Quand j'étais chez toi, y'avait plein de photo d'Alex et toi mais pas de moi ou de nous. Et hum. » murmura Anthony en posant sa tête contre le torse de mon père. « J'aimerais bien avoir ma place moi aussi. »

Les lèvres de Charlie tremblaient. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. « C'est déjà le cas, mon chéri. »

J'essuyais mes larmes alors que j'observais mon père et mon fils tisser des liens. Néanmoins, l'envie d'ouvrir ses cadeaux fut plus forte et Anthony descendit des genoux de Charlie pour retourner à ses présents. Pour aller avec leurs cannes à pêche, Charlie leur avait achetés des chapeaux de pêche et des boîtes de pêche après m'avoir rassurer que tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était parfaitement sûr. En plus de tout ça, il avait offert aux garçons des cartes cadeaux de leur magasin de jouets préféré en insistant sur le fait que ce n'était pas encore assez pour eux. Comme c'était Noël, je décidai de ne rien dire.

« Tiens. » dit Charlie en me lançant un cadeau.

« J'espère que ça ne se casse pas. » marmonnai-je.

« J'ai appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne faut rien d'offrir de cassable. » se moqua Charlie. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de rouler des yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Alex en mettant son nouveau chapeau. Ses oreilles dépassaient sous les larges bords.

« Parce que ta Maman est fichtrement maladroite. » rigola-t-il. Je soufflai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. « Quand elle avait dix ans, elle m'a suppliée de lui acheter une petite sculpture de danseuse étoile en cristal. Alors comme je suis un bon père, je lui ai acheté. Elle a défait le cadeau, admiré la ballerine et quand elle s'est levée, son pied s'est pris dans le tapis et la sculpture s'est brisée en mille morceaux. »

« Tout d'abord, c'est toi qui m'a attrapée le pied pour me supplier de te faire du pain perdu. » m'exclamai-je. « Ensuite, c'est pas moi qui l'ai cassée. Tu la pris et t'es parti en courant. C'était ton otage jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de cuisiner. T'es tombé dans la cuisine et elle s'est cassée. Tu te sentais tellement coupable que tu m'as emmenée me faire percer les oreilles la semaine suivante. »

Charlie ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. « Tu es méchante. » marmonna-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire et pris mon cadeau sur mes genoux. Je me mis à défaire le papier lentement et Charlie et les garçons râlèrent parce que je n'allais pas assez vite. Je les ignorai et tins la petite boîte carrée entre mes mains. Je retirai le couvercle en souriant.

« Oh Papa. » murmurai-je. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et sortis la décoration de Noël de la boîte. C'était un petit cœur en cristal sur lequel était écrit ''Famille Cullen'' en couleur or.

« Je me suis dit que, tu sais, comme c'est votre premier Noël ensemble et tout, vous voudriez quelque chose de, je sais pas, spécial pour votre sapin. » Ses joues virèrent au joue.

Je me levai et m'agenouillai devant mon père avant de passer mes bras autour de lui. « Merci Papa. »

« De rien. » marmonna-t-il en tapotant mon dos d'un air gêné. Je souris et allai mettre la décoration sur le sapin, pile au milieu de façon à ce que la lumière la traverse.

Je me tournai vers Edward. « C'est parfait, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Si. »

Je retournai auprès de lui alors qu'Alex, Anthony et Charlie ouvraient quelques cadeaux en plus. Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille et déposa un baiser sur ma tête. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

Je passai mon bras sur son ventre et lui dis sans parler ce que je lui avais déjà dit des dizaines de fois. Je l'aimais, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Les larmes me montèrent à nouveau aux yeux alors que j'observais la décoration de Noël ornée de notre nom de famille.

« Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. » grogna Charlie en se levant, ignorant le craquement de ses genoux.

« Merci pour nos cadeaux, Grand-Père. » dit Alex. Il se leva et l'enlaça. Anthony fit de même et passa ses bras autour des jambes de mon père.

« Ouais, merci Grand-Père. » murmura-t-il.

« De rien. » rigola-t-il en leur tapotant le dos. « Faites en sorte de vous coucher tôt ce soir pour que le Père-Noël passe vous voir. »

« D'accord. » rigola Anthony.

« Allez les garçons, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. » lança Edward pour leur faire quitter le salon. Il tendit la main à mon père. « Joyeux Noël Charlie. »

Ce dernier ignora la main tendue et enlaça Edward, le prenant par surprise. « Joyeux Noël Edward. »

Après s'être enlacé de cette façon étrange que le font la plupart des hommes, Edward suivit les garçons à leur chambre. Charlie prit ses cadeaux, souriant en voyant la photo des garçons et lui. Je m'approchai du sapin, me saisis d'un petit cadeau et lui tendis. Il arqua un sourcil.

« Comme d'habitude. » souris-je.

« Merci mon dieu, j'en avais presque plus. » rigola-t-il. Il savait que je lui achetais toujours son parfum préféré, Old Spice. C'était bête mais cette odeur me faisait penser à mon père. C'était en quelque sorte devenu notre truc. Il sourit et passa la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une enveloppe blanche. « Comme d'habitude. »

J'éclatai de rire en prenant la carte cadeau iTunes. « Merci. Je pensais que tu avais oublié. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Jamais. » Je le suivis et passai mes bras autour de moi-même alors qu'il enfilait son manteau.

« Fais attention sur la route, d'accord ? » lui demandai-je. Charlie roula des yeux. « Papa, je suis sérieuse. »

« Je fais toujours attention. » rit-il en me regardant. Mon expression sérieuse fit disparaître son sourire moqueur. Il m'attira dans ses bras pour un câlin. « Ma chérie, je te promets de faire très attention. »

« Je t'aime, Papa. Je ne te le dis pas assez, pas vrai ? »

« Tu me le dis à chaque fois qu'on parle et je suis heureux de t'entendre, gamine. » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. « Je t'aime aussi. Et je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas seule cette année. »

« Moi aussi. » chuchotai-je, la voix rauque.

Je l'observai se diriger vers sa voiture. Il monta puis partit. Je refermai la porte à clef derrière moi et éteignis la lumière du porche. Je m'approchai du sapin pour regarder la décoration que mon père nous avait offert et souris. Mon père était un sentimental.

« Les garçons attendent que tu ailles leur dire bonne nuit. » me dit Edward en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me déposa un baiser dans le cou. Cet homme était complètement obsédé par mon cou.

« D'accord. » soupirai-je en penchant un peu plus la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Il grogna et me plaqua un peu plus contre son corps, me faisant frissonner en réponse. « Les garçons. » murmurai-je.

« Dépêche-toi. » répondit-il en me lâchant.

Je le laissai dans le salon et remontai le couloir jusqu'à la chambre des garçons. Je m'arrêtai sur le pas de la porte. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, leur chapeau de pêche sur la tête et un sourire sur les lèvres. Les étoiles que Marcus et Didyme avaient mis sur le plafond brillaient grâce à la lampe magma qui se trouvait sur la commode. J'entrai dans la pièce et m'assis sur le bord du lit d'Anthony. Je le bordai puis fis la même chose avec Alex.

« Maman, est-ce que le Père-Noël existe vraiment ? » me questionna ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il plissa le nez, essayant de toutes ses forces de se décider. « Je crois qu'il existe pour de vrai. » murmura Anthony. Nous nous tournâmes vers lui. « Mais je pense que parfois il met du temps à amener nos cadeaux. »

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » lui demandai-je.

Anthony mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre. « Parce que vous êtes arrivés bien après Noël. »

« Oh. » J'inspirai profondément. « Alors, je suppose qu'il existe vraiment, non ? » souris-je.

« Ouais. » répondit Anthony. Il regarda Alex. « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. »

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être qu'on aurait dû demander une petite sœur au Père-Noël alors. » Je retins de mon justesse un juron.

« Ouais, on fera ça l'année prochaine. » proposa Anthony. « On pourrait en avoir deux. »

« Ou trois. » rigola Alex en se tournant sur le côté. « Ou... »

« Ou vous pourriez dormir. » intervins-je en me levant. « Bonne nuit les garçons. »

« Bonne nuit Maman. » répondirent-ils. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et tins fermement la poignée.

« Il faut qu'on se décide sur le nombre de sœurs qu'on veut. » entendis-je Alex dire alors que je fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je rigolai toute seule en retournant au salon. Edward était allongé sur le canapé et je m'installai sur lui. « Nos fils s'organisent pour avoir une sœur. » l'informai-je. Il éclata de rire. « En fait, ils envisagent d'en avoir deux ou trois. »

« Putain de merde. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Exactement ce que j'ai pensé. » rigolai-je en posant ma tête sur son torse. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes sauf celles du sapin. « Je suis fatiguée. »

« Trop fatiguée pour ouvrir un autre cadeau ? » Je me redressai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que la maison était notre cadeau. » dis-je. « Je n'ai rien pour toi. »

« Eh bien, en fait, c'est un cadeau pour nous deux. » Edward était très mystérieux ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se leva et alla jusqu'à son manteau. Il en sortit une enveloppe en papier kraft. Dos à moi, il se tortilla d'un pied à l'autre. Il revint vers moi et s'assit par terre en face de moi. « Tiens. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je pris l'enveloppe et me redressai. Je fixai Edward pour avoir un indice.

« Je... » commença-t-il en secouant la tête. « J'aimerais adopter Alex. »

* * *

Un Cliffhanger ! Ça faisait une petite éternité que c'était pas arrivé ^^ Alors d'après vous, Bella va dire oui ? Ça peut paraître logique mais en même temps, est-ce qu'elle va vraiment accepter de faire ça à Brody ? *_rire diabolique_* ^^

On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;) ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je poste rarement plusieurs chapitres "longs" la semaine mais j'ai eu l'inspiration aujourd'hui ^^ Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de répondre à tous vos fabuleux messages mais merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de participer ainsi ;)

Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'étais assis en face d'elle. J'attendais désespérément qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sans dire un mot, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit les papiers qui allaient me permettre de faire d'Alex mon fils, légalement. Bella les parcourut rapidement avant de relever la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient embués par les larmes.

« Tu veux l'adopter ? » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, chaque mot était plein d'émotion. Je recouvris sa main de la mienne. « Oui. » admis-je. « Dans mon cœur, il est déjà à moi mais, bébé, j'aimerais qu'il soit à moi légalement. Quand on se mariera, tu vas devenir une Cullen. Je ne veux pas qu'Alex soit le seul qui ne soit pas lié à nous par le nom. »

Elle laissa tomber les papiers par terre et se jeta dans mes bras, enroulant ses jambes et ses bras autour de mon corps, cachant son visage contre mon cou. Je la tins fermement, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster à ce qui était en train de se passer. Ces quatre derniers mois avaient été des montagnes russes pour nous. Nous avions tellement souffert de la perte de nos compagnons et nous nous étions finalement trouvés. Alors que je tenais Bella dans mes bras, je savais que Sarah ne penserait jamais que je ne l'aimais plus, même après que je sois tombé amoureux de Bella.

Cette dernière recula et essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Elle me fit un petit sourire. « Je ne suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. » murmura-t-elle. Elle baissa les yeux. « Tu me stupéfies. »

« Vraiment ? » souris-je. Je me penchai pour croiser son regard. Elle hocha la tête en rougissant. « Je te trouve merveilleuse. »

« Edward. » pleura-t-elle.

J'essuyai ses larmes. « Je t'aime Bella et j'aime Alex. Je veux que notre famille soit complètement liée. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi l'adopter, faire de lui mon fils légalement. »

« À une condition. » murmura-t-elle.

« Ce que tu veux. » acquiesçai-je.

« Il faudra attendre après le mariage et je veux adopter Anthony moi aussi. » déclara-t-elle. « Je veux qu'il soit à moi comme Alex est à toi. »

Je posai mon front contre le sien et l'embrassai. « Marché conclu. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura-t-elle. « Joyeux Noël, bébé. »

« Joyeux Noël. » Bella alla voir si les garçons dormaient pendant que j'allais au garage pour sortir les cadeaux du Père-Noël : deux vélos rouges sans petites roues.

Quand nous avions écris notre lettre au Père-Noël, ils avaient tous les deux expliqué qu'ils étaient de grands garçons et qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de petites roues. Ni Bella, ni moi n'étions sûrs qu'ils soient prêts mais nous avions accepté de les retirer de leur vieux vélo pour voir s'ils y arrivaient. À notre grande surprise, les garçons avaient réussi à rouler sans problème. Alors nous avions envoyé leur lettre et étions partis en quête des vélos parfaits. Nous les avions ensuite cachés en haut de piles de cartons dans le garage.

J'ouvris la porte et passai la tête. Bella se tenait devant la cheminée. Elle remplissait les chaussettes. « La voie est libre ? »

Elle me sourit et me regarda par dessus son épaule. Elle était le sexe à l'état pur. « Ils dorment profondément mais Alex parle d'avoir une petite sœur pendant son sommeil. »

« Ils sont plutôt déterminés, non ? » grognai-je en portant le premier des vélos.

« Ouais. » rigola-t-elle doucement. « Peut-être un jour. »

Je me mis à imaginer Bella, le ventre arrondi par notre fille et nos garçons embrassant son ventre alors qu'elle rigolerait. Je secouai la tête et posai le vélo devant l'arbre avant d'aller chercher le deuxième. Peut-être qu'un jour, Bella et moi allions avoir un autre enfant mais pour l'instant, nous allions aimer les deux que nous avions.

Une fois que tout fut installer, y compris les casques, nous fermâmes la maison et allâmes dans notre chambre. Sans nous quitter des yeux, nous retirâmes nos vêtements et laissâmes nos mains parcourir la peau délicate de l'autre. Bella et moi fîmes l'amour dans le lit, renouvelant nos déclarations d'amour avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

J'avais l'impression de ne dormir que depuis deux heures lorsque des cris nous réveillèrent. Avant qu'on réalise ce qui se passait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et deux petits garçons très excités se mirent à sauter sur notre lit. Ils parlaient à toute vitesse.

« Arrêtez de sauter. » ordonna Bella en se redressant. Les garçons s'exécutèrent mais le lit tremblait toujours à cause de leur excitation. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes si excités ? » leur demanda-t-elle en les regardant. « Oh je sais, vous avez appris qu'il n'y a pas école aujourd'hui. »

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en retombant sur le lit. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Bella rigola doucement avant de les coincer sur le lit pour recouvrir leur visage de bisous. Ils se mirent à rire encore plus fort tout en essayant de se dégager mais elle les tint fermement en place. Je glissai mes bras derrière ma tête et observai ma famille interagir. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'espérais vivre un matin de Noël pareil depuis si longtemps.

« Maman, arrête. » la supplia Alex. Il posa ses mains sur son front pour la repousser. « J'arrive plus à respirer. »

Bella sourit et s'éloigna. Les garçons se redressèrent et quittèrent rapidement le lit, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle s'attaque à nouveau à eux. Je savais en voyant ses yeux briller que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Je retins un bâillement. « Quelle heure il est ? »

« Un peu plus de sept heures. » grogna-t-elle en retombant sur les oreillers.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes debout si tôt ? » pleurnichai-je.

« C'est Noël. » se moqua Alex.

« Carrément. Maintenant, sortez vos derrières du lit. » rigola Anthony en quittant le lit. Il partit en direction du salon. « Le Père-Noël est passé ! »

Alex rigola et suivit son frère. Il sauta du lit mais atterrit sur les genoux. Il se mit à râler qu'il s'était fait mal mais quitta rapidement notre chambre. Je regardai Bella et secouai la tête. Elle avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire.

« Ils sont un peu excités, non ? » souris-je.

« Juste un tout petit peu. » rigola-t-elle. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« MAMAN ! PAPA ! » crièrent-ils.

Bella grogna et s'éloigna de moi. « ON ARRIVE ! » répondit-elle. Elle se tourna vers moi et secoua la tête. « Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir les contrôler pendant combien de temps ? »

« Pas très longtemps. » me moquai-je. « Ils sont aussi fougueux que toi. »

« Moi ? » lança Bella. « Ils sont aussi impatients que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas impatient. » la contrai-je en posant ma main sur sa nuque pour amener ses lèvres aux miennes. « Mais je suis très gourmand. »

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres avant de parler. « Très gourmand. »

Avant que je puisse approfondir notre baiser, les garçons nous crièrent de nous dépêcher. Je râlai dans ma barbe tout en quittant le lit avec Bella. Nous descendîmes au salon. Les garçons se tenaient devant leur nouveau vélo, casques fixés sur la tête. Ils avaient aussi mis leurs chaussures, leurs gants et leur écharpe. Nous échangeâmes un regard.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller faire du vélo ? » demanda Alex en rebondissant sur place. « S'il te plaît Maman ! »

« Il fait très froid dehors. » s'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle regarda les garçons puis moi. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Seulement pendant quelques minutes, d'accord ? » J'arquai un sourcil en fixant Anthony. Il fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

« D'accord. » accepta Alex en se saisissant de son vélo.

Bella et moi enfilâmes nos chaussures et nos manteaux avant de les suivre dehors, les aidant à descendre leur vélo du porche. Je passai mes bras autour de Bella pour la garder au chaud alors que nous regardions les garçons aller et venir sur le trottoir devant notre nouvelle maison. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes et leva la tête vers moi. Un magnifique sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

« Je trouve que le Père-Noël s'est bien débrouillé. » rigola-t-elle doucement.

Après quelques minutes, les garçons allèrent ranger leur vélo dans le garage. Ils rentrèrent à la maison en disant qu'ils ne faisaient pas si froid que ça même s'ils avaient le nez tout rouge. Bella et moi nous installèrent sur le canapé pendant qu'ils ouvraient le reste de leurs cadeaux. Ils s'extasièrent devant leurs nouveaux legos, leurs jouets Spiderman et les puzzles que nous leur avions offerts. Les nouveaux vêtements n'étaient pas aussi excitants et ils les mirent rapidement de côté.

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule alors que nous les regardions jouer. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait, nous avions de la chance d'être ensemble cette année. Nous n'allions pas passer une année de plus seuls tout en faisant semblant que tout allait bien. Non, cette année, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sarah, je n'allais pas pleurer seul à la fin de la journée. J'allais m'endormir avec Bella dans mes bras.

« J'ai faim. » ronchonna Anthony en nous regardant. « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Bella sourit. « J'ai envie de manger... des roulés à la cannelle. »

« Faits maison ? » demanda Alex, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Comme si je pouvais laisser mes garçons manger autre chose que du fait maison. » souffla-t-elle d'un air outré. Elle se leva du canapé. « Ramassez tous les papiers ou vous n'aurez rien. »

Plus vite qu'il était humainement possible, les garçons se levèrent et rassemblèrent autant de papiers et de rubans que possible. J'éclatai de rire et les suivis à la cuisine. Je tins la poubelle ouverte pour qu'ils puissent tout jeter et ils repartirent en courant au salon. Bella se tenait devant le comptoir, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je m'approchai d'elle et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

Deux heures plus tard, nous avions réussi à préparer nos poids en roulés à la cannelle et avions survécu pour en parler. Les roulés de Bella, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait, étaient délicieux. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable de faire quelque chose de moins bon qu'Esmée mais ça je ne l'aurais jamais admis à ma mère. Les garçons étaient prêts à partir chez mes parents. Ils portaient leur nouveau jean bleu assorti et leur chemise rouge. Ils les avaient mis à contre cœur mais ils l'avaient fait.

Bella et moi avions les bras chargés de cadeaux que nous avions acheté pour notre famille alors que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture. Nous mîmes tout dans le coffre, nous préparant à passer le reste de la journée avec notre famille de fous. Dès que nous quittâmes le garage, les garçons se mirent à chanter cette putain de chanson que Charlie leur avait appris la veille. Néanmoins, il suffit que Bella leur lance un regard mauvais pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Les routes étaient complètement gelées mais aussi désertes. Bella posa sa main sur mon bras tout en regardant par la vitre. Je me garai dans l'allée de la maison de mes parents et coupai le moteur. Les garçons descendirent de leur réhausseur et partirent en courant vers la maison avant même que Bella et moi ayons le temps d'ouvrir notre portière. Nous rassemblâmes nos affaires en secouant la tête puis nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous trouvâmes les garçons assis devant le sapin avec Elliott. Ils étaient en train de compter les cadeaux tout en essayant de voir lesquels portaient leur nom. Depuis la cuisine, j'entendais Esmée et Carlisle qui essayaient de mettre le déjeuner dans le four tout en empêchant Emmett d'approcher des sucreries. Alice portait Ivy dans ses bras et souriait en regardant les garçons.

Elle se tourna et rigola. « Joyeux Noël. » s'exclama-t-elle. « Les garçons sont un peu excités. »

« Comment t'as deviné ? » lança Bella en posant les cadeaux à côté du sapin. En entendant sa voix, Ivy se mit à gigoter, se tortillant dans les bras de sa mère. Bella s'approcha et prit notre nièce dans ses bras. Ivy arrêta de bouger et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bella.

« Merci. » soupira Alice. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque. « Elle fait ses dents et a passé sa nuit à pleurer. Jasper doit travailler de nuit et... »

« Alice. » l'interrompit Bella en lui prenant la main.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Va-t-asseoir, je m'occupe d'elle. » insista-t-elle. Ma sœur secoua la tête mais Bella la repoussa. « Vas-y. Maintenant. Tu dois te reposer. J'ai besoin de faire des câlins avec elle. »

« Merci Bella. » sourit Alice en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« De rien. » murmura-t-elle.

Bella me regarda et sourit avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'ami tout en fredonnant une berceuse à Ivy. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas laisser mon imagination s'emballer mais il était tellement facile d'imaginer Bella tenant notre fille dans ses bras, lui chantant cette même berceuse. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et vis ma mère. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. « Viens avec moi. » m'ordonna-t-elle d'une façon que seule une mère pouvait le faire.

Je la suivis à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit une grande boîte sur ses genoux. Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle et je le fis. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant. Elle posa la boîte entre mes mains. Je lui lançai un regard, la questionnant en silence.

« Ouvre-là. » rigola-t-elle doucement.

Je défis le ruban de satin rouge. Il tomba par terre et je retirai le couvercle. À l'intérieur de la boîte, se trouvait un album photo en cuir marron. Je le pris, laissant la boite rejoindre le ruban. Je l'ouvris et en eus le souffle coupé. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche. Sur la première page, il y avait une photo de Bella, les garçons et moi assis sur les marches du porche de notre nouvelle maison. Bella reposait sa tête sur mon épaule, les yeux fermés. J'avais moi aussi posé ma tête sur la sienne. Alex était perché sur mes genoux et Anthony s'étaient installé sur ceux de Bella. Nous faisions tous de grands sourires.

Je levai les yeux vers ma mère. Je sentais mes lèvres trembler. « Quand est-ce que tu as pris cette photo ? »

« Il y a quelques semaines. » sourit-elle. « Quand j'ai tout développé, j'ai su que ça serait la photo idéale pour la première page. »

« Tu t'es remis à faire des photos ? » lui demandai-je.

« Un petit peu. » Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était énorme. « Je ne vois plus comme avant mais j'aime être derrière l'objectif. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Son sourire se fit plus grand et elle essuya une larme sur sa joue. « Parce que je voulais le garder pour moi un peu plus longtemps. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire si Bella ne m'avait pas encouragée. »

« Vraiment ? Comment ? » Je pris la main de ma mère.

Esmée prit l'album photos et le posa sur ses genoux avant de se mettre à le feuilleter. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo de Bella allongée sur le canapé avec Alex et Anthony dans les bras. Je me souvenais de ce jour-là. Nous venions juste de ramener Alex de l'hôpital, il avait eu mal pendant tout le trajet. Bella avait insisté pour qu'il s'allonge avec elle et Anthony les avait rejoint. Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour s'endormir. J'avais eu besoin de faire quelques courses alors ma mère était restée au cas où Bella aurait eu besoin d'aide.

« C'est une femme incroyable, Edward. Elle est forte et dévouée à sa famille. Quand je les ai vu allongés sur le canapé, ça m'a fait pensé à l'époque où j'étais malade. » Elle fit une pause, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « J'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus et je vous ai presque perdus. J'ai abandonné ma passion parce que j'étais persuadée de ne plus jamais pouvoir être la femme que j'étais avant mon cancer. Maintenant, je sais que je ne serais plus jamais cette femme là mais je peux être une autre femme, passionnée par ma famille et qui retrouve son amour de la photographie. »

« Tu as toujours été cette femme, Maman. » souris-je en passant mon bras sur ses épaules. « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je n'aurais pas pu vivre ces dernières années sans Papa et toi. Anthony et moi... » Je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Je secouai la tête. « On a fait de notre mieux mais sans Em, Rose, Ali, Jas et vous, on aurait été complètement perdu. » marmonnai-je.

« C'était difficile de te voir pleurer Sarah. » admit Esmée. « Elle a sacrifier sa vie pour lui mais elle ne voulait pas que tu arrêtes de vivre. »

« Je sais mais c'était dur. » soufflai-je.

« Bien sûr que ça l'était mais mon chéri, elle vous a envoyés Bella et Alex. » Esmée essuya mes larmes.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle les a envoyés ? » reniflai-je.

« Oui. » rigola-t-elle doucement. « Je ferais bien de redescendre avant que ton père brûle quelque chose. Prend ton temps ma puce. Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël Maman. » souris-je. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et me laissa seul avec l'album en cuir marron pour seule compagnie. Je feuilletai les souvenirs de nos quatre mois de vie ensemble. Bella encourageant les garçons pendant l'entraînement de foot, Alex et Anthony jouant dans les feuilles à Thanksgiving, les garçons et moi allongés sur le canapé pour regarder spiderman pour la énième fois, les garçons envoûtés par leur film, Bella reposant sa tête sur mon torse, ses bras autour de moi, mes bras autour d'elle. Sur toutes les photos, il y avait des sourires, des rires, des câlins et des baisers, tous ces petits moments qui avaient fait de nous une famille.

« Te voilà. » Je levai la tête alors que Bella entrait dans la pièce. Son sourire était à coupé le souffle. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« C'est un cadeau de ma mère. » répondis-je en lui prenant la main une fois qu'elle fut assise à côté de moi. Je posai l'album sur ses genoux et lui montrai la première photo.

Un petit halètement lui échappa et elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, repoussant ses larmes. Elle dessina la photo du bout des doigts avant de me regarder. « C'est elle qui les a prises, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » murmurai-je. « Elle dit que c'est grâce à toi. »

« Moi ? » grogna Bella.

« Toi. » rigolai-je. « Je sais que c'est vrai. Tu m'as bien convaincu de prendre des vraies photos au lieu de continuer à me cacher derrière des portraits de famille. »

« C'était pas moi. » me contra-t-elle. « Tu as pris cette décision seul. »

« Non, je l'ai prise parce que tu m'as défié de le faire. »

« Seulement parce que tu m'as dit d'arrêter d'écrire du porno. » se moqua-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et vira au rouge. « C'est une photographe incroyable. »

« C'est vrai. » souris-je. « Je suis heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé sa passion. »

« Moi aussi. » murmura-t-elle en tournant la page.

Elle continua à feuilleter l'album, mémorisant chaque détail et essuyant quelques larmes. Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, l'observant sourire et rire en se rappelant nos souvenirs. Elle ferma l'album et me regarda en souriant. Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa tout en me prenant la main. « Viens, on va rejoindre la famille. »

Une fois en bas, Bella me lâcha la main et alla directement prendre ma mère dans ses bras. Elles se mirent toutes les deux à pleurer alors que Bella remerciait Esmée pour le cadeau. Carlisle sourit avant de regarder nos garçons qui observaient la scène d'un air inquiet. Surtout Alex, lui qui était très protecteur envers sa mère, semblait très soucieux.

« Et si on distribuait les cadeaux. » suggéra Carlisle en se dirigeant vers le sapin. Alex le regarda. « Ça va aller, je te le promets. »

« D'accord. » marmonna-t-il en prenant le cadeau qu'il lui tendait.

Bella arrêta de pleurer et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de moi. Emmett et Rose s'assirent par terre auprès d'Elliott, Jasper et Alice. Ivy était perchée sur les genoux de sa mère. Esmée sortit son appareil et prit quelques photos des garçons qui distribuaient les cadeaux. Elle capturait chaque instant.

Les garçons ouvrirent les paquets et furent très heureux de découvrir les cadeaux que mes parents leur avaient acheté. Ivy préférait jouer avec les boîtes plutôt que les poupées et nous trouvions tous ça très marrant. Emmett et Rose reçurent une carte cadeau pour refaire leur cuisine. Ils économisaient depuis presque un an pour y arriver. Jasper et Alice eurent une décoration pour fêter leur première année avec Ivy, c'était une tradition dans notre famille. Ils eurent aussi une carte cadeau chacun de leur magasin préféré.

Ce fut notre tour à Bella et moi. Esmée s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit une petite boîte. « C'est pour toi ma chérie. »

« Oh, Esmée. Vous n'auriez pas dû. » marmonna Bella en rougissant.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » souffla-t-elle en réponse tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Carlisle.

Mon père baissa la tête alors qu'il virait au rouge. Bella ouvrit le cadeau et retint son souffle. Elle souleva délicatement le petit flocon de neige en cristal sur lequel était écrit son prénom et celui d'Alex. Elle regarda mon père. « Carlisle ? »

« Quand Rose est rentrée dans notre famille, j'en ai fait faire un pour elle. » expliqua-t-il en prenant la décoration sur le sapin. « On a fait la même chose pour Jasper. » Carlisle la regarda. « Sarah avait aussi la sienne. Cette année, je voulais qu'Alex et toi ayez votre place sur le sapin, entant que membres de la famille. Votre place est ici, sur notre sapin. »

Bella se leva et s'approcha de l'arbre de Noël. Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle touchait le flocon avec le prénom de Sarah dessus. Elle en traça les contours avant de se tourner vers mon père. « Merci. » murmura-t-elle.

« Bienvenus dans la famille. » sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Bella passa ses bras autour de mon père. Je dus une fois de plus me battre contre mes larmes.

Esmée tapota ma main avant de se lever. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on prenne une photo de famille de Noël. »

Emmett, Alice et Rose râlèrent mais Esmée leur dit d'arrêter. Nous nous rassemblâmes devant le sapin qui clignotait. Emmett, Jasper et moi étions derrière avec Carlisle et Rose, Alice et Bella se trouvaient devant nous. Les garçons se placèrent devant Bella et Elliott se tint debout devant Rose. Elles enroulèrent leurs bras autour d'eux. Alice tint Ivy devant elle et arrangea le bandeau qu'elle avait sur la tête. Esmée installa l'appareil photo sur son pied et mit le retardateur avant de se placer devant mon père. Il y eut un flash et nous sourîmes tous alors que l'appareil capturait ce qui allait devenir le premier portrait de famille d'une longue série.

* * *

On commence à se rapprocher de la fin de la première partie de l'histoire_ (47 chapitres en tout)_... Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'intrigues pour l'instant... ça viendra un peu plus par la suite... profitez de ces moments de calme *_mouaaahh_* ^^

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

On se rapproche dangereusement de la fin mais comme vous le savez maintenant, il va y avoir une suite que je vais poster en même temps que le dernier chapitre de TC, alors ce n'est pas vraiment une fin ^^ Juste _un petit au revoir, on se retrouve tout de suite_ XD

J'ai encore une fois manqué de temps, alors je vous prie d'excuser mon manque de réponse aux reviews, j'espère faire mieux pendant les vacances ^^ En tout cas, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent toujours par ici et qui laissent des commentaires !

Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Je courais dans toute la maison, cherchant ma chaussure disparue. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu perdre mes talons noirs. Je ne les avais pas mis depuis mon rendez-vous avec Aro Volturi en novembre et maintenant que je devais le revoir, je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur cette foutue chaussure. Je traversai le salon et vis les garçons en train de bouder sur le canapé. Ils ne voulaient pas mettre de costumes pour ce soir. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient inconfortables. Eh bien, si j'étais obligée de mettre des talons, ils devaient mettre leur costume. Ça me semblait juste.

« Ne prenez pas la peine de m'aider à chercher ma chaussure. » marmonnai-je en errant dans la pièce.

Ils marmonnaient un truc comme quoi ils espéraient que je ne la retrouverais jamais pour ne pas qu'ils soient obligés d'y aller mais je les ignorai. Nous devions y aller. C'était la plus grande soirée de ma carrière. Aro Volturi n'invitait pas souvent des auteurs à dîner chez lui et il organisait encore moins des soirées cocktails pour les présenter au monde littéraire comme il le faisait avec moi. Oh, mon ventre se tordit à l'idée de me retrouver dans une pièce remplie de gens en train de zieuter mon livre.

« Où est ma putain de chaussure ! » criai-je en tapant du pied.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » se moqua Edward en entrant dans la cuisine. Il tenait ma chaussure du bout de son index.

« Elle était où ? » demandai-je. Je m'appuyai sur son épaule pour l'enfiler.

« Dans le panier à linge de la salle de bain. » rigola-t-il. « Je crois bien que des petits garçons de ma connaissance ont cru qu'ils resteraient à la maison s'ils la cachaient. »

Je grognai. « Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché. » marmonnai-je en quittant la pièce. Je désignai les garçons tout en me saisissant de mon sac sur la table du salon. « Allons-y. »

« Très bien. » soupira Alex en se levant. « Si on est obligé. »

« Tu es obligé. » rétorqua Edward en levant Anthony par les bras. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, à l'intérieur de sa veste de costume. Ce geste me fit fondre intérieurement. Mon fiancé était sexy. « Bon, avant de partir, revoyons les règles. »

Anthony jeta ses mains en l'air. « Papa, on a revu les règles au moins dix fois aujourd'hui. On les connaît de A à Z et peut-être même de Z à A. »

Edward n'eut à prononcer qu'une phrase pour avoir leur attention. « Pas de Disney Land. »

Les garçons en eurent le souffle coupé. Ils reculèrent comme si Edward les avait frappés. On devait ce petit air outré aux enseignements d'Emmett mais s'ils voulaient passer le week-end après le mariage à Disney Land avec Carlisle et Esmée, ils devaient apprendre à respecter les règles dès maintenant. »

« Papa. » gémirent-ils en cœur.

Il les ignora. « Règle numéro une. »

« Ne rien toucher. » marmonnèrent-ils en croisant leurs bras sur leur torse.

« Règle numéro deux ? » lançai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Ne pas péter. » Cette fois-ci, ils roulèrent des yeux mais un mois plus tôt, ils avaient passé le week-end avec Emmett et Elliott en l'absence de Rose. Ils étaient revenus avec un nouveau jeu de pets et les choses avaient dérapé. Il y avait eu un incident à l'école et, eh bien, disons que nous leur avions complètement interdit.

« Et la règle numéro trois ? » Edward les regarda chacun leur tour.

Ils secouèrent la tête et fixèrent le sol. « On ne doit pas écouter ce que Grand-Père nous dit de faire. »

« Bien, allons-y. » m'exclamai-je joyeusement en les ignorant lorsqu'ils roulèrent à nouveau des yeux.

Nous sortîmes et nous installâmes dans ma voiture. Je laissai Edward prendre le volant parce que j'étais déjà sur les nerfs. Le dernière endroit où je devais être, c'était bien derrière le volant d'une voiture. Je me tournai pour m'assurer que les garçons s'étaient bien attachés dans leur réhausseur. Je lançai un regard mauvais à Alex lorsqu'il alla pour se décoiffer. J'avais passé une bonne heure à les coiffer. Il se plaignait d'avoir l'air bête mais je savais qu'il aimait simplement être coiffé comme Edward.

Je me retournai et pris la main d'Edward avant d'inspirer profondément. Nous étions aujourd'hui le premier mai et c'était un grand jour pour ma carrière et moi. Mon livre sortait enfin. Je n'étais plus connue comme Mallory Marie mais comme Isabella Swan. Du moins dans le monde littéraire. Je regardai Edward et souris. Dans deux semaines, j'allais devenir Isabella Cullen, sa femme.

Edward se gara devant les éditions Volturi dix minutes plus tard. Il sortit et fit rapidement le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il me tendit la main. Je rougis et le laissai m'aider à sortir de la voiture, essayant de ne pas trop serrer sa main. Une fois que les garçons furent descendus, Edward tendit ses clefs au valet et nous entrâmes. Je me préparais à vivre la soirée la plus importante de ma vie. Les garçons qui nous tenaient chacun la main haletèrent et se mirent à murmurer ''Whoa'' en entrant. Leurs yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la fontaine dans l'entrée. Ça me fit sourire, je savais que ça allait leur plaire. Des dizaines de personnes étaient rassemblées là, des copies de mon livre à la main et parlant de moi. Mon rougissement n'allait pas s'estomper de la soirée. Les garçons lâchèrent nos mains et partir en riant vers Charlie et Sue Clearwater. L'amitié que ces deux là partagé, comme il le disait, s'était développée juste après le Nouvel An. Je le taquinais mais rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de savoir que mon père n'était plus seul. Nous nous étions débarrassés de tellement de poids morts cette année, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Oh mon dieu. » souffla-t-il d'un air moqueur. « C'est Isabella Swan. La Isabella Swan. Je me demande si elle voudra bien me signer un autographe ? »

Je rigolai et l'enlaçai. « Peut-être. » me moquai-je. « Ça dépendra de ton comportement. » Je fis un pas en arrière et lui lançai le même regard qu'aux garçons. « Est-ce qu'on a besoin de revoir les règles ? »

« Non. » ronchonna-t-il. Il regarda Alex et Anthony et leur fit un clin d'œil. Je secouai la tête en regardant Sue et lâchai l'affaire. Il n'était plus mon problème maintenant.

« Vous avez de quoi faire avec lui, Sue. » rigolai-je.

Charlie se vexa mais Sue rigola avec moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon bras. « Faites moi confiance, Bella. Tout est sous contrôle. »

Je savais que c'était le cas. Edward posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et ses doigts effleurèrent ma peau dénudée. Je frémis et me tournai pour lui faire face. Un cri perçant attira mon attention et je regardai par dessus mon épaule. Tanya arriva jusqu'à nous en sautillant ce qui était un miracle en soi vu les talons de dix centimètres qu'elle portait. Un magnifique sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Elle était plus excitée par cette soirée que moi. Elle disait que c'était à cause de mon pseudo succès mais je savais qu'elle était surtout excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Edward et Anthony.

« Isabella. » couina-t-elle en poussant Edward pour pouvoir m'enlacer. « Tu es superbe ! »

« Merci. » rigolai-je en reculant de quelques pas. Edward reposa sa main sur mes reins et je frémis à nouveau. Tanya fit un pas en arrière et son sourire se fit encore plus grand. Elle me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en le désignant de la tête. « Tanya Denali, voici Edward Cullen, mon fiancé. »

Elle me lança un regard mauvais. « Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. » Elle lui tendit la main. Edward rigola et la serra. « Je commençais à croire qu'elle vous avait inventé de toutes pièces. »

« Non, je suis bien réel. » rigola-t-il doucement en enroulant son bras autour de ma taille. Il me regarda.

« Où est mon petit chéri ? » exigea Tanya en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle regarda Alex. « Ça ne peut pas être lui. Il est si grand ! »

« Tanya. » Alex nous contourna et enroula ses bras autour de ses hanches. « C'est moi, Alex. »

« Tu ne peux pas être Alex. » le taquina-t-elle. « C'est un petit garçon et toi tu es si grand. »

« C'est moi. » grogna-t-il. « Tu te fais vieille. C'est Grand-Père qui le dit. »

« Alex. » s'exclama Charlie. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui.

« Charlie ? » Tanya croisa ses bras et arqua un sourcil parfaitement épilé. « Est-ce que vous avez dit que je suis vieille ? »

Il parla doucement. « Non. » Puis avant qu'Alex puisse le corriger, il ajouta. « J'ai juste dit que vous vous faisiez plus vieille. Grande différence. Énorme, vraiment. »

Je me cachai derrière ma main pour rigoler. Mon père s'enfonçait dans le trou qu'il venait de creuser. J'adorais cet homme mais il ne savait jamais comment se sortir de la panade. Tanya roula des yeux et regarda Alex. Derrière moi, Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh Charlie, vous avez de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur. » se moqua Tanya. Elle regarda Anthony. « Tu dois être Anthony. Ta Maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

Il me regarda et comme je lui faisais signe que oui, il lui prit la main en se mordillant la lèvre. Il se rapprocha tout de même de moi. Il murmura timidement. « Bonjour. »

Elle me regarda et sourit. « Je me demandais, Anthony, si ta Maman et ton Papa accepteraient que je vous emmène tous les deux vous chercher une glace. » Elle parla doucement mais nous l'entendîmes tous. Les yeux d'Anthony se mirent à briller et il me regarda.

« On peut Maman ? » me supplia-t-il.

Je posai mon doigt sur mes lèvres, faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Je ne sais pas. » soupirai-je. « Je veux dire, vous êtes obligés de porter ces horribles costumes, non ? »

« Ils ne sont pas si mal. » insista-t-il en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure. Charlie éclata de rire.

« S'il te plaît, Maman ? » gémit Alex en faisant semblant de pleurnicher.

« Oh mon dieu. » grognai-je. « Très bien, mais seulement un petit peu, Tanya. »

« Ouais. » s'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains. Elle leur prit la main et ils s'éloignèrent. « Il faudra que vous m'appreniez cette moue. Elle ne me laisse jamais m'amuser. »

« Grand-Père nous a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister. » répondit Alex en haussant les épaules.

Je regardai mon père et plissai les yeux. Il frémit. « Je m'en souviendrai, vieillard. N'oublie pas mes paroles. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais je levai la main pour l'arrêter. Edward retint son rire. Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et m'entraîna un peu plus loin. Je n'étais pas en colère contre Charlie mais j'aimais bien le taquiner. Je savais qu'il allait passer une grande partie de la soirée à chercher quelle allait bien pouvoir être ma revanche.

Edward me guida jusqu'à un étalage de mes livres. Il en prit un et le feuilleta. Il se mit à lire. « Projetée dans un monde d'apparences, Carline n'a jamais su que son destin était liée à une prophétie perdue et des sociétés secrètes. Est-ce que l'amour sera suffisant pour l'aider à faire l'impossible ? Un nouveau roman par Isabella Swan, la femme la plus sexy du monde. »

« C'est pas écrit ça. » rigolai-je en lui prenant le livre des mains. Il glissa ses bras autour de ma taille et se pencha pour m'embrasser juste en dessous de l'oreille.

« C'est quand même la vérité. » grogna-t-il. Je frémis. Il rigola. J'avais envie de lui. « Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours quand tu seras une auteur de best-sellers ? »

« Non, je vais te quitter pour le premier beau gosse qui me sourira. » me moquai-je. Il plissa les yeux et râla. Je posai ma main sur sa joue. « Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer Edward. Tu es mon tout. »

« Je t'aime, Isabella. » murmura-t-il en m'embrassant.

Un raclement de gorge attira notre attention. Nous nous tournâmes et vîmes Aro Volturi quelques mètres plus loin. Un petit sourire amusé effleurait ses lèvres. À côté de lui se trouvaient trois hommes qui eux-aussi avaient un petit air amusé. Je laissai tomber ma main et me préparai à m'excuser mais avant que je puisse le faire, Aro leva la main.

« Isabella, n'envisagez même pas de vous excuser. » sourit-il. Je fermai la bouche. « C'est bien. J'aimerais vous présenter de bons amis à moi. Eleazar Stevens, Caius Romans, et Démétri Romanov. »

Évidemment, je les connaissais tous les trois. Eleazar Stevens écrivait son avis sur les plus grands écrivains pour le New York Times. Tous les aspirants écrivains rêvaient d'avoir une place dans sa critique mais très peu avaient la chance d'y être. Dans sa déclaration de mission, il avait juré de ne jamais écrire de mauvais article. S'il n'aimait pas votre travail, il n'en parlait pas.

Caius Romans était le propriétaire d'une chaîne de librairie plus importante que Barnes and Nobles, Borders et toutes les autres. Il ne mettait pas n'importe quel livre en valeur et avait la possibilité de choisir qui soutenir. Voir son dur labeur dans ses rayons valait la peine de travailler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Puis il y avait Démétri Romanov. Si vous cherchiez quelqu'un de non conventionnel et qui créait ses propres chemin pour s'inspirer, alors c'était de lui dont vous aviez besoin. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était si difficile pour choisir ses protégés que certains des soi-disant grands noms de la littérature essayaient de le soudoyer pour obtenir ses services. Mais il n'était pas à vendre.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. » bégayai-je. Ma respiration s'était coincée dans ma poitrine. Edward raffermit sa prise sur ma taille pour me rappeler qu'il était là pour me soutenir. « Je suis Isabella Swan mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà. »

« Oui. » rigola Eleazar en me prenant la main pour l'amener à ses lèvres. « Mais c'est tout de même un honneur, Mlle Swan. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Isabella. » soufflai-je en retirant ma main.

« Isabella. » sourit-il en hochant la tête. « Je suis sûr que je parle pour nous tous quand je dis que je suis très impressionné par les extraits de votre livre que nous avons réussi à arracher à Aro. »

« Impressionné est un euphémisme. » plaisanta Démétri en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. « Je serai en première ligne pour l'acheter à sa sortie. »

« Oh wow, hum, merci. » rougis-je. Je savais que j'allais faire ça toute la soirée.

« Fais juste en sorte de l'acheter dans mon magasin. » intervint Caius. Ma mâchoire toucha le plancher. « N'ayez pas l'air aussi surprise, Isabella. Vous savez sans doute à quel point votre livre est incroyable ? Si je suis honnête, et je le suis, c'est un soulagement de vous voir écrire quelque chose qui est à votre niveau. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Au lieu de ça, je restai immobile, le visage en feu sous leur regard insistant. J'essayais de ne pas m'évanouir ou de pire encore, vomir. Aro sourit et secoua la tête. « Isabella, respirez. »

Je relâcha ma respiration. « Je suis désolée. » murmurai-je en posant ma main libre sur ma poitrine. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru une seule seconde que mon livre allait se retrouver dans les rayons de la librairie de Caius Romans. Savoir qu'Edward était auprès de moi arrangeait les choses. « Je ne m'y attendais pas. Jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? » Aro secoua la tête. « Modeste jusqu'à l'os. »

« Tu avais raison. » admit Eleazar en souriant. Il croisa mon regard. « Ma chère, vous allez finir par vous évanouir si vous ne respirez pas. »

J'éclatai de rire mais ce n'était pas naturel, trop stressé. « Désolée. »

« Vous vous excusez beaucoup. » commenta Démétri. « Il va falloir qu'on travaille ça. »

La confusion m'envahit. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous. » Il me pointa du doigt. « Et moi. » Il se pointa du doigt. « Allons devoir travailler sur votre besoin constant de vous excuser. » m'expliqua-t-il. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était le fixer. Il regarda Edward. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Elle est un peu bouleversée. » murmura-t-il. Je le regardai. Il me sourit et posa sa main sur mon visage. « Isabella, Démétri souhaiterait travailler avec toi sur ta tournée. »

Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir alors que je me tournais vers le grand homme. « Vous déconnez putain de merde. » grognai-je. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, horrifiée.

Néanmoins, Démétri éclata de rire, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. « Oh vous êtes vraiment amusante. » Il secoua la tête et posa sa main sur sa bouche. « On pourra se voir plus tard pour discuter des détails mais il me tarde de travailler avec vous, Isabella. Je dois partir maintenant mais c'était un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Il se tourna vers Aro et lui dit qu'il le contacterait la semaine prochaine pour préparer tout ce dont ils avaient parlé. Il me sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigna, emmenant Caius et Eleazar avec lui. Il est possible qu'Aro est vu que j'avais vécu des vraies montagnes russes émotionnelles parce qu'il partit, suggérant avant à Edward que j'avais peut-être besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

Il posa sa main dans mon dos et suivit la suggestion d'Aro. Il me guida sur le petit patio dehors, me faisant passer par la porte sur le côté. Je me tournai vers lui dès que la porte fut fermée et posa main sur ma poitrine, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Je n'avais pas mis de mascara waterproof ce soir.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il prit ma main qui reposait sur ma poitrine. « Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais être malade. »

« Moi aussi. » souris-je en le laissant me tenir. Nous entendions la musique à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sans y penser, nous nous mîmes à danser. « Je crois que je suis choquée. Caius Romans va vendre mon livre. »

« Je sais. » rigola-t-il. « Tu ne devrais pas être surprise, bébé. Ton travail est spectaculaire. Ça fait six mois que j'essaye de te le dire. »

« Tu n'es pas objectif. » me moquai-je. Il s'arrêta de danser et me caressa délicatement la joue.

« C'est vrai. » admit-il. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas raison. »

Je m'appuyai contre sa main, les yeux fermés. « Edward. » soufflai-je.

« Je suis fier de toi, bébé. » murmura-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes. « Tu te donnes tellement, la vraie toi. Et tu y arrives. »

« Toi aussi. » répondis-je doucement.

« Grâce à toi. » Il franchit la distance qui nous séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Après quelques minutes, nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. Tanya se trouvait avec les garçons près de la fontaine, à genoux. Ils observaient l'eau tomber en cascade et former de magnifiques vagues. À cause de la lumière orange, l'eau semblait orange. Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit. Elle se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose aux garçons. Ils se tournèrent et nous firent signe. Leur sourire était plus grand que jamais.

Pendant les quelques heures qui suivirent, Edward et moi nous mêlâmes aux critiques, auteurs de best-sellers, éditeurs et autres membres du monde littéraire. Je souriais, les remerciais d'être venus et essayais de ne pas jouer les groupies devant mon auteur préférée, Michèle Richard. Mais je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle avait vu clair dans mon jeu. Elle eut la gentillesse d'ignorer mes mains tremblantes lorsque je me présentai à elle. Edward resta à mes côtés toute la nuit, gardant toujours une main dans mon dos ou sur mon coude. Des petits gestes qui me montraient qu'il était là pour moi. J'espérais qu'il savait que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui moi aussi. L'avoir avec moi pour franchir cet immense cap était la seule chose qui me permettait de me rappeler pourquoi j'avais passé autant de nuit devant mon écran, enfermée dans mon bureau pour faire passer mon histoire de ma tête à mon ordinateur.

Un peu avant onze heures, Edward et moi allâmes retrouver les garçons. Ils étaient allongés sur des petits canapés. Tanya, à côté d'eux, les regardait dormir. Elle leva la tête vers nous lorsque nous approchâmes et sourit. « Ce sont des petits garçons géniaux, Isabella. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesçai-je. Je me penchai pour prendre Alex dans mes bras. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'eau et enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi. Edward prit Anthony dans ses bras et rigola lorsqu'il murmura qu'il avait besoin de cinq minutes de plus. « Tanya, merci de t'être occupée d'eux ce soir. Je sais que ce n'était pas ton travail... »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, poupée. » grogna-t-elle en se levant. « J'ai passé un super moment avec eux ce soir, voir le monde à travers leurs yeux. » Elle leva la tête. « Tu es très chanceuse. »

« Je sais. » murmurai-je. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa joue. « Merci, T. »

« De rien. » souffla-t-elle. « Et, hum, Edward a l'air vraiment gentil. »

« Il l'est. »

Edward et moi sortîmes, retrouvant Charlie et Sue. Nous discutâmes pendant quelques minutes le temps que les voituriers amènent nos véhicules. J'enlaçai mon père du mieux que je pus et lui promis de l'appeler bientôt. Nous installâmes les garçons et rentrâmes à la maison. La nuit avait été parfaite, bien au-delà de mes espérances.

Nous réussîmes rentrer avec les garçons et à les coucher après leur avoir mis leur pyjama. Nous les embrassâmes sur le front et j'allumai leur lampe magma. Je fermai la porte et suivis Edward jusqu'à notre chambre. Je retirai mes talons et soupirai de plaisir lorsque mes doigts de pieds rencontrèrent le tapis épais.

Edward passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa ses lèvres sur le côté de ma nuque. Je gémis et tirai le cou pour lui laisser plus d'accès. « Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais belle ce soir ? » murmura-t-il.

« Non. » haletai-je.

« C'est le cas. » Il mordilla ma peau. « Si belle. »

« Edward. » Mon corps me picotait. Ses mains créaient de la chair de poule sur leur passage alors qu'il les faisait courir sur mes bras.

Il fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de ma robe de soirée simple. Les bretelles tombèrent de mes épaules et la robe toucha le sol, s'amassant autour de mes pieds. Je la quittai et me tournai pour lui faire face. Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps et ils se posèrent sur mon soutien gorge en dentelle noire sans bretelles. Il était assorti à ma culotte qui moulait mes hanches.

Son regard rencontra le mien et il sourit, se léchant les lèvres. « Bébé, si j'avais su ce que tu portais ça sous cette robe, je nous aurais trouvés un bureau vide. »

Mon rougissement s'étala sur tout mon corps. Il grogna. « J'aurais aimé. » souris-je. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et grimpai dessus, le regardant. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mes fesses. « Bébé, mes yeux sont ici. »

« Je sais. » grogna-t-il en ouvrant sa chemise d'un coup sec. Des boutons volèrent dans la pièce. J'éclatai de rire et m'allongeai sur le lit. Je passai mes mains sur mes cuisses, bougeant à dans un geste d'une lenteur tourmentée. Edward fixait mes doigts. Sa respiration était haletante. « Bébé. »

« Oui, mon amour ? » ronronnai-je en glissant mes doigts dans ma culotte, prenant mon sexe en coupe. Edward abandonna sa chemise et s'attaqua à son pantalon, se battant avec sa ceinture.

« Retire la. » me supplia-t-il carrément.

« Quoi ? » me moquai-je, respirant difficilement.

« Ta putain de culotte. » Il enleva sa ceinture d'un coup sec et la jeta par terre. « Maintenant. »

Je frissonnai. Son désir pour moi transparaissais dans chacun de ses mots. Je retirai lentement ma culotte, le taquinant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon intimité trempée et sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je lui jetai mon sous-vêtement et il le rattrapa avant de le laisser tomber sur ma robe. Je posai ma main entre mes jambes et gémis tout en me caressant.

« Oh, putain, bébé. » marmonna-t-il en m'observant me toucher.

« Tu aimes quand je me touche ? » lui demandai-je, la respiration haletante. J'écartai mes lèvres intimes et plongeai un doigt en moi. Ma respiration se coupa.

« Nom de... » souffla Edward en enlevant son pantalon. Il le jeta à travers la pièce. Il atterrit sur la commode et fit tomber une de nos photos. Le verre se brisa. Aucun de nous ne s'y intéressa. Il traversa la pièce et monta sur le lit. Il repoussa mes doigts et les remplaça par sa langue. J'arquai le dos et réussis à ne pas crier. Putain, il était doué avec sa langue.

Edward faisait les bruits les plus incroyables en me léchant. Il semblait aimer mon goût et me dévorait comme il le pouvait. Il enroula ses bras autour de mes cuisses et me souleva du lit, plongeant sa langue encore plus profondément en moi. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le guidai, en gémissant. En appuie sur mes bras, je sentis déjà mon orgasme monter en moi. Je tirai très fort sur ses cheveux en haletant. Il se redressa et pénétra ma bouche de sa langue. Je gémis en me goûtant. Je passai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il entra en moi, reposant ses hanches contre les miennes. Je gémis dans sa bouche et le laissai créer le rythme. Je me donnais complètement à lui, corps, cœur et âme.

Il bougea lentement, sortant complètement avant de revenir entièrement en moi. Il s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses sans que mes jambes ne quittent sa taille. À chaque fois qu'il se retirait, je pleurnichais. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi. À chaque fois qu'il revenait, je criais de joie de le retrouver. Nos corps se rencontrèrent encore et encore. Nous étions couverts de sueur. Je levai les bras et m'accrochais à la tête de lit. Edward accéléra le rythme, me prenant plus fort, plus vite et plus profondément. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas suffisant. J'avais besoin de plus, de tellement plus.

« Bébé, oh, bébé. » murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Il mordilla ma peau. « Foutrement bon, c'est tout le temps bon, putain. »

« Edward. » le suppliai-je. J'avais besoin de quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi dire pour l'obtenir. « S'il te plaît ! »

« Quoi, bébé ? » grogna-t-il. « De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ? »

« Plus. » criai-je. « Juste plus ! »

Il passa ses bras sous mon corps et me souleva complètement du lit. Il se mit en appuie sur ses talons. Je glissai mes bras autour de lui et m'installai sur lui. Je refermai ma prise sur lui avec mes pieds. La main d'Edward se posa sur mes fesses et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair alors que son autre main passait dans mes cheveux et se saisissait de mes longues mèches. Il tira durement dessus, ramenant ma tête en arrière. Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir fit exploser mon corps. Je me refermai sur lui, l'entraînant plus profondément en moi. Après quelques coups, Edward trouva sa propre jouissance. Il se figea derrière moi et jura dans sa barbe.

Nous tombâmes sur le lit et restâmes allongés là, essayant de reprendre notre respiration. Je le regardai et remarquai qu'il arborait un grand son sourire. Il n'avait pas retiré sa chemise. Je rigolai et roulai sur le côté, posant ma tête sur son torse. « Je t'aime, bébé. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura-t-il. « Encore deux semaines. »

« Deux semaines. » répétai-je en souriant.

* * *

C'est pas parce qu'ils sont fiancés qu'ils ne sont plus torrides XD Finalement, tout c'est bien passé pour Bella :) Les chapitres sont plutôt calmes... pour les remous, il faudra attendre la suite, _Moving Forward - Aller de l'Avant_ ;)

Encore trois chapitres avant d'arriver au mariage et dernier chapitre de TC... N'oubliez pas qu'on se retrouvera sur la suite ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Même si je n'en ai pas très envie, il faudra bien qu'on arrive à la fin de cette histoire à un moment donné ^^... Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et ensuite, on part sur la suite dont le titre est _Moving Forward (Aller de l'Avant)_ ;)

Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. C'est sans doute nulle de ma part de ne pas vous répondre par MP mais malheureusement, ces derniers temps, c'est toujours la même histoire... Je manque de temps... Je sais que je ne suis pas très originale mais promis, je fais de mon mieux ^^ Merci en tout cas !

Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Je me trouvais dans la grand pièce ouverte à observer les gens rassembler pour célébrer l'événement. La musique classique douce raisonnait dans l'air et le parfum des roses bleues s'échappait dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. J'amenai le verre à mes lèvres et bus une gorgée. Je trouvai enfin la personne que je cherchais, elle était de l'autre côté de la salle. Ma magnifique Bella, la femme qui allait devenir ma femme dans moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Entourée par Alice, Rose, Kate et Angela, elle riait aux éclats à quelque chose que Kate venait de dire. Elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres. Son visage était radieux, ses joues rougies mais c'était ses yeux qui ressortaient le plus. Ils brillaient littéralement de bonheur. Elle sentit mon regard sur elle et se tourna vers moi. Elle rougis un peu plus puis un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle se pencha vers Alice et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

« Mec, t'as vu ton fils ? » lança Emmett, détournant mon attention de Bella en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je suivis son regard et trouvai Anthony au milieu de la piste de danse. Il avait posé ses mains sur la taille de Mattie et se balançait d'un côté à l'autre. Je rigolai en secouant la tête de le voir si mal à l'aise. De l'autre côté, je vis Alex qui dansait avec Anna. Il était concentré sur la musique mais il souriait à la petite fille aux cheveux noirs.

« Un vrai duo de petits Casanova. » me moquai-je en fixant à nouveau Bella. Elle se dandinait sur place et lissait sa robe de soirée en soie mauve qui lui arrivait aux genoux et moulait ses courbes. Elle était incroyable.

« Tu n'étais pas comme ça avec Sarah. » commenta-t-il sobrement. J'inspirai difficilement et me tournai vers lui pour lui faire face. Il sourit. « Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'aimais pas, parce que ça serait faux. Tu l'aimes toujours, mais tu regardes Bella différemment. »

Je l'observai une fois de plus et sentis mes oreilles me brûler. Elle leva la main et désigna du doigt les garçons. « Sarah était tout pour moi. » murmurai-je. Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Emmett.

« Mais ça n'est plus le cas maintenant. » admis-je en regardant Anthony. « Je l'aimerai toujours, elle m'a donné Anthony. » Je posai mon verre sur la table derrière moi et souris. « Mais Bella et Alex nous ont donné à Antony et moi ce qui nous manquait. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me questionna-t-il.

Je souris et le regardai. « Ça va te paraître cliché mais ils nous complètent. »

Je posai ma main sur son épaule pendant un instant puis laissai mon frère et son sourire bête pour aller rejoindre Bella qui m'attendait. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassai avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et me rendit mon baiser.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » rigola-t-elle doucement. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse. « Tu m'as manquée. »

« Tu m'as encore plus manqué. » murmurai-je en l'embrassant une fois de plus. La sensation de nos lèvres, de mes mains sur son corps, de mes bras qui la serraient autant que possible. Je n'aurais jamais pu me lasser d'une chose pareille. Je n'en avais jamais assez. Pas seulement son corps, mais son cœur, son rire doux et son sourire chaleureux.

Elle rigola contre mes lèvres et recula. Elle posa sa main sur ma nuque et glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Son sourire était sensuel. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Rien. » souris-je en la serrant. Je posai ma bouche sur son oreille avant de murmurer. « Danse avec moi. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. » souffla-t-elle.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et la guidai sur la piste de danse. Je posai nos mains jointes sur mon torse et passai mon autre bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener un peu plus contre moi. Bella passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, les laissant reposer autour de mon cou. Nous trouvâmes lentement le rythme et commençâmes à bouger sur la musique. Tout le monde disparut de notre champ de vision et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans notre bulle.

« Combien de temps encore ? » rigola-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Vingt-quatre heures, cinquante-et-une minutes et... » Je regardai ma montre par dessus son épaule. « Trente secondes. Pas que je compte ou autre. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Tu ne comptes pas du tout. » Elle poussa un soupir et posa sa tête sur mon torse. « Il s'est passé tellement de choses. »

« Ouais. » murmurai-je en posant ma tête sur la sienne. Ses doigts massaient mon crâne et cela me fit frissonner.

Nous nous perdîmes dans l'instant présent, sans réaliser que la musique avait changer ou qu'Elliott se trouvait derrière nous, se tortillant les doigts. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer notre attention. Il sourit et arrangea son col de chemise.

« Tante Bella, voudrais-tu danser ? » marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. J'essayai de ne pas rire. Je regardai Bella et remarquai que ses joues avaient viré au rouge.

« J'adorerais danser, Elliott. » répondit-elle en m'échappant. Elle lui tendit la main et continua. « Allons-y ? »

Un seul mot pouvait décrire l'expression qui s'étala sur son visage : euphorique. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à quelques pas. Il posa sa main sur sa taille et Bella posa sa main sur son épaule. J'allais m'asseoir à une des tables qui entouraient la piste de danse, en souriant. J'observai ma fiancée et mon neveu danser.

« Je crois qu'il a le béguin. » rigola Rose en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle croisa les jambes. Je rigolai doucement et la regardai. « Mais, en même temps, ce n'est pas déjà le cas de tous les hommes Cullen ? »

« C'est vrai. » admis-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier de ma chaise.

« Elle est bien pour toi, Edward. » commenta Rose en se tournant vers moi. Je regardai Bella. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu étais malheureux avant de les rencontrer Alex et elle. »

« Hum, wow. » grognai-je en me tournant vers elle. « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

« Vraiment ? » me contra-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. « Emmett était tellement inquiet pour Anthony et toi. Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit mais il pleurait la nuit parce qu'il savait que tu avais mal. Il voulait t'aider mais il ne pouvait pas. »

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. « Je sais, Rose, mais je ne pouvais pas... » Mes mots se perdirent dans l'air. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Bella. Mes yeux me piquaient. « Bon sang, je me sentais si seul. Tous les matins, je me réveillais et je cherchais Sarah dans le lit mais tout ce que je trouvais, c'était des draps froids. Même si j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait exploser de douleur, j'arrivais à me lever et à passer la journée. Elle était toujours là, dans mon cœur et... » Je passai ma main sur mon visage puis me tournai vers Rose. « J'ai fait de mon mieux. »

« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle en me prenant la main.

« Non, tu ne sais pas. » Je fronçai les sourcils. « J'avais mal tous les jours. Puis j'ai rencontré Bella et soudainement, j'ai réussis à sourire et rire. Vraiment sourire et rire, pas faire semblant. Je me réveillais le matin et au lieu de me dire que je devais respirer, je respirais... simplement. Ça semble si bête, maintenant. »

« Non. » Rose essuya une larme. « Sarah l'aurait adorée. »

Je hochai la tête. « C'est vrai. Elles auraient été de grandes amies. »

Rose se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, Edward et pour Anthony. »

Elle me laissa là et alla rejoindre Bella et Elliott. Elle insista pour que son fils danse avec elle. Bella éclata de rire en le regardant râler. Elle se tourna vers moi. Elle allait venir vers moi mais s'arrêta lorsque Charlie arriva derrière elle. Elle me lança un regard et se tourna vers lui. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dit, cela la fit rire et elle cacha sa bouche de sa main. Charlie lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et ils se mirent à danser. Je secouai la tête et m'appuyai à nouveau contre le dossier de ma chaise. Je croisai mes jambes au niveau de mes chevilles.

« On dirait que t'as bien besoin d'un verre. » rigola Alice en se posant à côté de moi. Elle me tendit une flûte de champagne.

« Merci. » souris-je. Je pris le verre mais ne bus pas. « Tu t'amuses bien ? »

« Oui. » Alice sirota sa boisson. « Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée sans Ivy. »

« Elle a tellement grandi. » rigolai-je en pensant à la petite fille.

« Maintenant qu'elle peut se déplacer, c'est difficile de la tenir à l'écart. » râla Alice. « On a dû tout mettre en hauteur pour qu'elle ne casse rien ou ne se fasse pas mal. »

Je rigolai. Je la comprenais vraiment. Quand Anthony avait commencé à marcher, elle s'était moqué de moi parce que je lui courais après pour l'empêcher de toucher à tout. Je tournai la tête vers là où il se trouvait avec Alex et souris. Il valait chaque instant passé à le pourchasser. « Profite tant qu'elle est petite, Ali. Ils grandissent vite. »

« J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'Anthony crapahutait partout. » commenta-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle joua avec le médaillon en or que Jasper lui avait offert pour le premier anniversaire d'Ivy.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesçai-je en me tortillant sur ma chaise.

« Tu commences à être nerveux, grand frère ? » se moqua Alice en posant son verre vide sur la table derrière nous.

« Pourquoi je serais nerveux ? » grognai-je en regardant Bella. Charlie et elle dansaient toujours, rigolant ensemble. « Je suis terrifié, Ali. »

« À propos de quoi ? » murmura-t-elle en passant son bras sous le mien.

« La perdre elle, Alex ou Anthony. » soufflai-je en fermant les yeux. « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux. »

« Oh Edward. » Elle inspira d'une façon tremblante.

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris. « Je suis bête. »

« Non, c'est faux mais tu ne vas pas les perdre. »

« J'aimerais te croire, Alice mais on sait tous les deux que c'est possible. » marmonnai-je. « Après Sarah... » Ma phrase resta en suspens et je fixai le sol. « Je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle pourrait mourir. Je savais ce que les médecins disaient, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que... Quand Anthony est né, elle a essayé vraiment fort mais elle n'avait pas la force de le porter... »

« Arrête, Edward. » murmura Alice en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Concentre-toi sur ton bonheur actuel. Concentre-toi sur tes fils et ta femme. »

« Ma femme. » souris-je. Je me penchai et embrassai ma sœur sur le front. « Je t'aime Ali. »

Je laissai Alice et m'approchai de ma future femme qui dansait avec son père. Je tapotai sur l'épaule de Charlie et m'éclaircis la gorge. « Puis-je ? »

Charlie éclata de rire et se tourna pour me regarder. « Je suppose que oui vu que tu vas me piquer ma petite fille pour le reste de sa vie. »

« Papa. » marmonna Bella. Elle vira au rouge. Elle était tellement belle.

« Merci, monsieur. » me moquai-je. Je fis un clin d'œil à ma fiancée.

« Oh mon dieu. » grogna Charlie en me poussant pour passer. « Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour voir ce genre de choses. »

Bella cacha sa main de sa bouche alors qu'elle rigolait. Je lui pris la main et la posai sur mon torse, franchissant la distance qui nous séparait. J'enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille et réussis à la ramener encore plus près de moi. Je la serrai de toutes mes forces, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez.

« Je pensais ne jamais te retrouver. » murmura-t-elle en blottissant son visage contre mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux, profitant de la sensation de son souffle sur ma peau. « Moi aussi, bébé. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour passer la nuit sans toi. » Ses paroles étaient remplies de douleur.

Je secouai la tête et soupirai. « Je sais, bébé, pareil pour moi. »

« Promets moi que tu ne sortiras plus une fois que tu seras chez tes parents. » me supplia-t-elle. Mon cœur se brisa.

« Je te le promets. » Je savais que je tiendrais parole. « Promets-moi d'être là demain. »

« Oh mon amour, je te le promets. » murmura-t-elle en me regardant. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. » répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines.

Bella et moi restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques chansons. Nous nous perdîmes dans les douces caresses que nous échangions. Un caresse sur la joue, un baiser sur les lèvres, sentir ses doigts passer dans mes cheveux mais surtout, nos cœurs qui battaient en rythme. Dans le fond, je distinguais des mots autour de nous mais toute mon attention était sur la femme qui avait réussi à soigner mon cœur brisé et qui m'avait appris comment aimer à nouveau. La femme qui avait pris mon fils dans ses bras et qui l'aimait, l'élevait et le protégeait d'une façon que seule une mère pouvait.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention ? »

Nous nous tournâmes pour faire face à ma mère qui se tenait sur la petite scène. Elle souriait comme si Noël était arrivé plutôt et qu'elle avait reçu le meilleur cadeau de tous les temps. Mon père se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et la regardait avec adoration. Jamais il ne la regardait comme si elle n'était pas la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vu. Dans ses yeux, c'était toujours le cas.

Charlie se trouvait à côté d'Esmée, un sourire bête sur les lèvres et Sue était elle-même à ses côtés. Sa main gauche qui était maintenant ornée d'une bague avec un petit diamant était posée sur sa poitrine. Ces derniers mois, il avait réussi à oublier la femme qui les avait abandonnés et avait donné son cœur à Sue qui en retour avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Charlie avait posé un genou à terre devant elle et tout le monde à Pâques et lui avait demandée sa main. Elle avait répondu oui. Les enfants de Sue, Seth et Leah, étaient heureux pour leur mère et ils avaient accepté Charlie sans hésitation, tout comme Bella l'avait fait avec Sue.

« Je sais que je parle aussi pour Carlisle et Charlie quand je dis que nous sommes heureux que tout le monde ait pu être présent ce soir pour célébrer l'union prochaine de notre fils, Edward, avec la fille de Charlie, Bella. » Esmée s'arrêta de parler et cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. « J'aimerais faire ça sans pleurer. »

« Oh Esmée. » murmura Bella en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Avec une nouvelle fille. » commença Esmée en s'essuyant le coin des yeux avec un mouchoir. « Nous gagnons aussi un nouveau petit-fils. »

« Moi ! » s'exclama Alex en sautant sur scène. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de ma mère. Des rires éclatèrent dans la salle.

« Oui, mon chéri, toi. » rigola Esmée. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux blonds. Elle se redressa et nous regarda Bella et moi sans pour autant lâcher Alex. « J'ai beaucoup de rêves et d'espoir pour vous deux. Peut-être même un autre petit-enfant un jour. » lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire et tout le monde éclata de rire. Bella grogna et je roulai des yeux. Typique.

« Une sœur. » souffla Anthony en rejoignant son frère sur la petite scène. « Je veux une sœur. »

« Ou deux. » ajouta Alex. « Peut-être même trois. »

« Oh bon sang. » marmonna Bella alors que tout le monde riait.

« Eh bien, on, hum, verra. » rigola doucement Esmée. Carlisle et Charlie n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de rire. « Mais surtout, tout le monde dans cette pièce espère que vous trouverez la paix et le bonheur. » Elle leva son verre. « À Edward et Bella. »

Tout le monde répéta son toast en levant leur verre dans notre direction. Bella sourit et rougit une fois de plus. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Un ''Aw'' résonna dans la salle.

« Oh et Edward. » Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge et je levai la tête vers lui. « Fais bien en sorte de travailler sur ces petites sœurs. »

« Papa. » haleta Bella alors que j'écarquillai les yeux. « Je vais carrément te faire regretter ça. »

« C'est ça, princesse. » se moqua-t-il.

Bella grogna tout bas avant de se tourner vers moi. « Attends un peu que Sue et lui se marient. Je vais bien faire en sorte de lui mettre la honte. »

« Bébé, je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider. » rigolai-je doucement.

« D'accord les amoureux, il est tant de vous dire bonne nuit. » chantonna Esmée en sautillant jusqu'à nous avec les garçons.

Bella se tendit et colla son corps au mien. Ça allait être le plus difficile pour nous, laisser l'autre s'en aller. « Donnez nous une seconde. » murmurai-je en souriant à ma mère. Elle me rendit mon sourire et alla rejoindre mon père, Charlie et Sue qui attendaient à la porte.

« Papa, est-ce qu'on est obligé d'aller chez Mamie et Papi ? » râla Anthony. Je regardai mon fils et soupirai.

« Oui, Anthony. On est obligé. » Je m'agenouillai devant Alex et lui, posant mes mains sur leur épaule. Ils avaient tous deux pris cinq centimètres cette année. Je regardai Alex et souris. « Anthony et moi serons chez Mamie mais si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là en une seconde, Alex. »

« T'es toujours mon papa, pas vrai ? » renifla-t-il. Ça me brisa le cœur.

« Je serai toujours ton papa. » promis-je et je pensais chaque mot. « Ce n'est que pour une nuit et demain, après le mariage, vous iriez tous les deux chez Papi et Mamie, tu t'en souviens ? Mais on sera juste là si vous avez besoin de nous. »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Bella en s'agenouillant à côté de moi. Elle passa un bras sur moi. « En plus, il me semble que Grand-Père veut dormir avec vous dans votre chambre. »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je savais que Charlie n'avait absolument pas prévu de dormir dans la chambre des garçons. Un point pour Bella. « Ouais, il faut que vous l'empêchiez de faire des bêtises. » rigolai-je. Alex me sourit. Il fit un pas vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Papa. » pleura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alex. » murmurai-je. J'essayais d'être fort mais je trouvais ça très dur. « Sois sage avec Maman. On se voit demain au parc, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, Papa. » hoqueta-t-il en reculant.

Anthony se tortillait nerveusement tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il regarda Bella. « Maman, tu ne vas pas oublier de venir, pas vrai ? »

« Non, mon cœur. Je serai là, prête à voir mes beaux gosses en costume. » l'apaisa-t-elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya les larmes d'Anthony. « Je t'aime mon trésor. »

« Je t'aime aussi Maman. » gémit-il en la serrant contre lui. Il s'éloigna puis Alex et lui allèrent voir leurs grand-parents qui attendaient. Carlisle et Charlie les prirent dans leurs bras. Je me levai et glissai mes bras autour de ma fiancée, la ramenant contre moi. Elle cacha son visage contre mon cou. Son corps tremblait de larmes silencieuses. « C'est rien, bébé. » murmurai-je. « C'est juste pour une nuit. »

« Je sais. N'oublie pas ta promesse. » me supplia-t-elle en reculant. « S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas ta promesse. »

« D'accord. » répondis-je rapidement. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. »

Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa durement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser l'accès à ma langue. J'approfondis notre baiser et essayai d'y faire passer tout ce que je pouvais. Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir l'embrasser avant de la retrouver devant nos familles et amis. Elle haleta et recula tout en caressant ma joue de ses doigts délicats. Elle sourit et effleura une fois de plus mes lèvres des siennes avant de sortir de la pièce avec Alex et Charlie. Elle emporta mon cœur avec elle.

Je soupirai et allai rejoindre Anthony. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi. Nous suivîmes mes parents jusqu'à leur voiture en silence et montâmes à l'arrière. Nous partîmes pour leur maison. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Anthony était presque endormi. Le mélange d'excitation et de nervosité avait eut raison de lui. Je le portai à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Edward. » murmura Carlisle, m'arrêtant avant que je monte à l'étage. «Nous voulions juste te dire que nous sommes fiers de toi. »

« Merci, Papa. » souris-je. « Vous savez, parfois, ça fait du bien de l'entendre. »

« On le pense. » murmura Esmée en embrassant Anthony sur la tête. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue. « Bonne nuit, mon chéri. Dors bien. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je les laissai au salon et portai mon fils à l'étage, dans la chambre d'ami. Nos valises s'y trouvaient déjà depuis le début de l'après-midi. Je réussis à le déshabiller, lui mettre son pyjama sans le réveiller. Je retirai le costume que j'avais porté toute la soirée et enfilai un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt. Je grimpai dans le lit et m'allongeai à côté de mon fils. Je nous couvris tous les deux. Il marmonna un truc à propos de barbe à papa et de Transformers puis il roula sur le côté et se blottit contre moi. Je le tins contre moi en souriant. Nous n'allions passer qu'une nuit séparés. Je me répétais ça en fermant les yeux et sombrant dans le sommeil.

_Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que je me trouvai au milieu de notre parc, entouré par une douzaine de chaises vides sur lesquelles se trouvaient des nœuds en satin. Les chaises faisaient face à un grand arche blanc qui était recouvert de roses bleus et de verdure. Un tapis bleu remontait l'allée jusqu'à l'arche. _

_« C'est joli ici. » Je me tournai et vis un grand homme blond à mes côtés. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander comment il s'appelait. Ses yeux me permirent tout de suite de le reconnaître. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'Alex. « Fermez la bouche, vous allez gober les mouches. »_

_Je fermai la bouche et regardai autour de moi. « Vous savez qui je suis, pas vrai ? »_

_« Bien sûr. » rigola-t-il en me donnant une claque sur l'épaule. « Elle m'a énormément parlé de vous. »_

_« Qui vous a parlé de moi ? » lui demandai-je en me tournant pour lui faire face. _

_« Sarah. » Je posai ma main sur ma bouche. « Si vous êtes contrarié, elle ne sera pas contente. » se moqua-t-il. Il laissa retomber sa main. _

_« Vous dites que ma Sarah vous a parlé de moi ? » haletai-je. Il hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » me contra-t-il._

_« Je ne sais pas. » râlai-je. _

_« Bien sûr que si. » grogna-t-il. Il alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises blanches. « Elle s'inquiète, tout comme moi. »_

_« À propos de quoi ? »_

_« Plutôt à propos de qui, Edward. » répliqua-t-il en posant son bras sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de lui. « Je ne voulais pas la laisser. »_

_« Vous ne parlez pas de Sarah, pas vrai ? » J'allai m'asseoir à quelques chaises de lui._

_« Non. » admit-il. « Bella... » Il s'arrêta de parler et fixa l'arche. « Elle va changer le monde. »_

_« C'est déjà le cas. » marmonnai-je. Il rigola et se tourna pour me regarder._

_« Bien vu. »_

_Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant un moment, écoutant les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres, la brise qui soufflait les feuilles et les rayons du soleil qui brillait au dessus de nous. Brody se leva et remonta l'allée jusqu'à l'arche. Il fit courir sa main sur l'arche en bois._

_Il secoua la tête et me regarda en souriant. « Je rêvais de me tenir là pour la regarder marcher vers moi. »_

_« C'est ce dont j'ai envie moi aussi. »_

_« C'est ce qui va se passer. » soupira-t-il. « Vous ferez un bon mari et vous êtes déjà un super père pour Alex. »_

_« Il vous ressemble. » marmonnai-je. _

_« Il agit comme Bella. » rigola-t-il doucement. Je ris à mon tour, il avait raison. « Edward, dites leur que je les aime et... prenez soin d'eux, tous les trois, d'accord ? »_

_« Bien sûr. » promis-je en me levant. J'hésitai un instant. « Vous pourriez me faire une faveur ? »_

_« Tout ce que vous voulez. » répondit-il._

_Je clignai des yeux pour repousser les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Je réussis à parler tout bas. « Dites à Sarah que je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. »_

_« Elle le sait déjà, Edward. » sourit-il en secouant la tête. « Mais je lui dirai quand même. »_

_« Merci. » soupirai-je. _

_« Non, merci à vous. » murmura-t-il en venant jusqu'à moi. Il s'arrêta et posa une main sur mon épaule. « Merci de l'aimer de la façon dont elle le mérite. »_

_Avant que je puisse lui répondre, Brody retira sa main. Je me tournai et fus éblouis par le soleil qui passait entre les arbres. Je n'avais détourné le regard qu'un instant mais lorsque je me tournai à nouveau, Brody était parti._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je m'assis, le cherchant autour de moi mais évidemment, il était nulle part. Je n'étais plus dans le parc, j'étais de retour dans la chambre d'ami de mes parents. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient la pièce par la fenêtre. Je regardai à côté de moi, m'attendant à voir Anthony endormi à côté de moi mais il n'était pas là. Je me levai pour le retrouver.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps. Je les entendis Esmée et lui, rire dans la cuisine. Lorsque j'entrai, je le vis assis au comptoir. Il tenait un grand bol blanc dans lequel ma mère versait des pépites de chocolat. Son petit rire résonnait dans la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs. Esmée leva la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle me vit.

« Regarde un peu qui est réveillé. » dit-elle en me désignant. Anthony se tourna. Le plus beau des sourires s'étala sur son visage. Il posa le saladier et se leva d'un bond pour courir dans mes bras.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en me serrant. Je le tins fermement. « Mamie et moi, on fait des crêpes. »

« Je vois ça. » rigolai-je en le reposant par terre. Il me tendit les bras pour que je me mette à sa hauteur.

« Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, pas vrai, Papa ? » me questionna-t-il.

Je souris et posai ma main sur sa joue. « Oui, Anthony, c'est le grand jour. »

Il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et blottit son visage contre mon épaule. « On va enfin être une vraie famille. »

* * *

Edward rencontre Brody... C'était les derniers à ne pas s'être croisés et voilà... c'est chose faite :) Le prochain chapitre ? On aura le droit à la version Bella des évènements pré-mariage ;)

Comme toujours, si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour l'avant dernier chapitre ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Avant dernier chapitre... *_retiens ses larmes_* Je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis aussi émotive que Bella sur ce coup là XD Heureusement, l'histoire n'est pas finie... Oui, j'ai dû mal à dire au revoir à ces personnages :) D'ailleurs, pour ne pas vous faire attendre, le dernier chapitre de **Taking Chances** arrivera en même temps que le premier chapitre de **Moving Forward** - la suite de cette fiction ;) Je sens que ça va être dur d'écrire terminée... mais c'est la vie ^^

Comme toujours, merci pour tous vos commentaires ! J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain des MP mais j'espère sincèrement que vous savez à quel point je vous remercie pour tout ça ;)

Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Je ramenai ma couverture autour de mes épaules tout en tenant mon café près de moi. J'observais le ciel passer de gris à orange clair. Il était à peine plus de six heures du matin, le soleil venait juste de se lever, se préparant pour ce qui allait être, je l'espérais, une journée magnifique et parfaite. Un sourire étira mes lèvres. Nous étions le jour où j'allais épouser Edward.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? » râla Charlie en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée d'un pas hésitant. Il se cogna le doigt de pied au coin de la porte. « Putain de merde. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Ça va Papa ? »

« Ouais, ça ira. » marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise blanche en osier à côté de moi. « Tu t'es levée tôt. »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » gémis-je. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. « Désolée. »

« Mon cœur. » soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Il me prit la main.

« Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, Papa ? » m'inquiétai-je, incapable de retenir mes larmes. « On ne peut pas vivre sans Edward et Anthony. Ils sont notre moitié à Alex et moi. »

Charlie se pencha et me prit dans ses bras, me tenant fermement contre lui. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait serrée comme ça, c'était quand on nous avait appris l'accident. Mon monde avait été détruit et je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer à nouveau, surtout après avoir découvert que j'étais enceinte. Charlie avait soutenu ma décision d'élever mon fils seule. Il m'avait dit d'ignorer toutes les personnes qui me disaient que je n'avais que vingt ans et que je ne pourrais pas gérer les responsabilités. Je leur avais prouvés qu'ils avaient tort.

Alex était un bon garçon qui avec l'aide d'Edward, devenait un homme bien, tout comme Brody. Même si je savais que mon comportement était bête et irrationnel, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète à l'idée qu'on me les prenne. Mon cœur se serra à la pensée de perdre ma famille. Un sanglot me parcourut et mon père raffermit sa prise sur moi.

« J'ai... besoin... de lui parler. » hoquetai-je en m'agrippant au t-shirt de Charlie. « S'il te plaît, Papa ? »

« Alice va me botter le cul. » marmonna-t-il en se levant. Je restai dans ses bras. Nous retournâmes dans la maison avec difficulté. Il me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé et alla rapidement à la cuisine. Il revint avec le téléphone à la main. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me passe le téléphone mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'assit à côté de moi et composa le numéro de Carlisle et Esmée avant d'amener le combiné à son oreille.

« Carlisle, c'est Charlie. » commença mon père. « Est-ce qu'Alice est là ?... Elle va bien, elle a juste besoin de parler à Edward et je ne veux pas qu'Alice leur saute dessus... Ouais, elle aussi. » rigola doucement Charlie. J'arquai un sourcil, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mon père sourit. « D'accord, une seconde. »

Il me tendit le téléphone et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front. Il me laissa seule. Je reniflai et amenai le combiné à mon oreille. « Allo ? »

« Bébé. » souffla Edward. Mon sourire se fit plus grand. « Bon sang, tu me manques trop. »

« Tu me manques aussi. » Je riais et pleurais en même temps. « Est-ce que vous allez bien Anthony et toi ? »

« Oui, bébé, on va bien. » me rassura-t-il. « Alex toi ? Il a bien dormir ? Charlie lui a allumé la lampe magma, pas vrai ? »

« Il s'est endormi avant même d'être arrivé à la maison. » rigolai-je doucement en repensant à Charlie qui l'avait porté dans sa chambre. « Il dort encore et oui, j'ai obligé Charlie a lui mettre sa lampe magma. »

« Bien. » souffla-t-il, son soulagement était évident dans sa voix. « Anthony s'est endormi dans la voiture, lui aussi. »

« Notre lit est vide sans toi. » admis-je. Je sentis mes joues virer au rouge. « J'ai dormi toute la nuit avec ton oreiller blotti contre ma poitrine, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Pareil pour moi, bébé. » grogna-t-il. « Combien de temps encore ? »

Mon regard se posa sur la pendule et je souris. « Douze heures, quinze minutes et vingt secondes. » ris-je. Je me blottis sur le canapé. « Pas que je compte. »

« Ouais, tu ne comptes pas du tout. » rigola-t-il. Je souris. J'aimais l'entendre rire. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine, couvrant mon cœur.

Dans le fond, j'entendis Anthony. « C'est Maman ? » pleurnicha-t-il. « Je veux lui parler ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, attends une seconde. » soupira Edward. Il passa le téléphone à Anthony.

« Maman ? » cria-t-il. J'éloignai le combiné de mon oreille pendant un instant. « T'es là ? »

« Oui, ma puce. Je suis là. » J'essuyai mes larmes. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Ouais, mais Papa ronfle. » râla-t-il. « C'est quand qu'on va au parc ? »

« Pas tout de suite. » murmurai-je.

Il soupira. « Ça va prendre une éternité. »

« Je sais, j'aimerais que ça arrive vite moi aussi. » Alex entra dans le salon en se frottant les yeux. Il leva la tête et me vit sur le canapé, parlant au téléphone. J'ouvris les bras, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Il grimpa sur mes genoux. Je lui tendis le combiné et il l'appuya contre son oreille.

« Allo ? » demanda-t-il. Il écarquilla les yeux puis sourit. « ANTHONY... Non, il ronfle... Ouais et il a pété toute la nuit. »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mon rire lorsque Charlie criait depuis la cuisine. « C'est faux ! »

Alex l'ignora et demanda à Anthony s'il regardait les dessins animés. Il tendit la main et prit la télécommande. Il alluma la télévision et discuta avec Anthony d'une émission qu'ils suivaient ensemble apparemment. Je gardai mon fils sur mes genoux pendant qu'ils discutaient au téléphone. Une fois que le dessin animé fut fini, il me rendit le combiné, descendit de mes genoux et se rendit à la cuisine.

« Grand-Père, tu veux bien me préparer mon petit-déjeuner ? » soupira-t-il.

« Bien sûr gamin. Tu veux des œufs ? » rigola Charlie. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je savais exactement le genre d'œufs que mon père allait préparer.

« Edward. » grognai-je en plaquant le téléphone un peu trop fort contre mon oreille. « Putain de merde. »

Je l'entendis rire. « Bébé, tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, Charlie vient de menacer Alex de lui faire des œufs. Je dois filer. » murmurai-je en frottant ma tête.

« D'accord. » râla-t-il.

« Tu vas me manquer. » soufflai-je.

« Tu vas me manquer toi aussi. On va se retrouver avant même que tu t'en rendes compte. Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Je posai à nouveau ma main sur mon cœur.

Ma respiration se coupa lorsque je l'entendis raccrocher. Je posai le téléphone sur la table basse et me levai. J'allai dans la cuisine tout en essayant de repousser la douleur qui irradiait de mon cœur. Charlie et Alex étaient assis à table. Mon père sirotait son café et Alex faisait de même avec du lait. Ils arboraient tous deux un sourire moqueur. Je sus que cette histoire d'œufs était un piège.

« Vous n'êtes absolument pas drôle. » marmonnai-je en sortant mon saladier du placard. « Je pensais faire des crêpes, mais... »

« S'il te plaît, Maman. » me supplia Alex. Il se leva et se précipita vers moi. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra de toutes ses forces. « C'est Grand-Père qui m'a forcé. Il m'a menacé ! »

« C'est faux. » râla Charlie. J'arquai un sourcil. « C'est faux, Bella ! »

Je roulai des yeux et éclatai de rire, serrant Alex contre moi. « Je ne te crois pas, Papa mais c'est pas grave. Je vais faire des crêpes mais c'est vous qui faites la vaisselle, mes petits escrocs. »

Alex retourna à la table en grognant. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Charlie et lui lança un regard mauvais. J'éclatai de rire, puis je sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour faire des crêpes. J'avais déjà assez mal au ventre sans manger en plus. Pendant que je faisais cuir les crêpes, Charlie et Alex faisaient des coloriages dans le livre Spiderman des garçons. Anthony me manquait, les entendre rire et chuchoter pendant que je préparais le petit-déjeuner.

« Et voilà. » réussis-je à dire en repoussant mes larmes. « Je vais aller me doucher, alors... »

« D'accord, mon cœur. » Charlie me prit la main. « Va te détendre. »

Je fis le tour de la table et les embrassai sur la tête. J'allai dans ma chambre, fermai la porte et m'appuyai contre. J'inspirai profondément. Mes peurs étaient irrationnelles, je le savais mais la dernière fois que je m'étais préparée à épouser l'homme que j'aimais, j'avais fini seule. Même si je savais dans mon cœur qu'Edward et Anthony allaient bien, je craignais qu'il leur arrive quelque chose entre ce moment là et le moment où nous allions nous retrouver sous l'arche. Je m'écartai de la porte et essayai de sécher mes larmes. Je devais me concentrer sur aujourd'hui.

Prendre une douche fut merveilleux. L'eau détendit mes muscles, lavant ma peau et m'aidant à me détendre. Je pris mon temps, frottant mes cheveux et mon corps. Je profitai des quelques minutes que j'avais pour moi. Une fois que j'eus fini, je coupai l'eau, pris une serviette et me séchai. Je retournai dans ma chambre pour enfiler une culotte et un soutien gorge sans bretelles, je ne voulais pas de marque sur les épaules. Je suis sûre que ça n'aurait pas plu à Alice. Je mis ensuite un pantalon large, un t-shirt et des tongs puis je retournai au salon. J'y retrouvai Alice, Rose, Kate, Esmée et Angela. Elles étaient assises avec Charlie et Alex.

« Voilà la mariée. » chantonna Alice en se levant. Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra de ses petits bras. « Tu es excitée Bella ? Je parie que tu es vraiment excitée ! »

Je regardai par dessus sa tête et croisai le regard de Charlie. Ce dernier rigolait et je lui lançai un regard mauvais. « Alice, ma chérie, tu as bu combien de cafés aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je prudemment.

Elle partit d'un rire hystérique, laissant retomber sa tête en arrière. « Aucun, petit idiote. Je suis juste excitée ! » gloussa-t-elle en prenant mes mains. Elle les ramena devant elle. « Tu vas devenir ma sœur. »

« Je suis excitée moi aussi Alice, mais tu me fais peur à être aussi enthousiaste. Peut-être que tu pourrais baisser d'un cran ou deux ? » Son sourire tomba et je me sentis mal.

« Bien sûr. » murmura-t-elle. Elle fixa le sol. « Je suis désolée. »

« Non, je suis désolée. » ronchonnai-je. « Je suis vraiment nerveuse. »

« Eh bien, ne le sois pas parce que cette journée va être parfaite. » insista-t-elle en pressant mes mains. « Je te le promets. »

Je regardai Alex qui nous observait comme si nous étions folles et souris. Je la croyais. Tout allait être parfait une fois qu'Edward et moi allions officiellement former une famille. Je lâchai ses mains et m'approchai du canapé. Je m'agenouillai devant lui. « Grand-Père va s'assurer que vous arriviez à temps au parc, pour être prêts pour le mariage, d'accord ? »

« Puis Papa va devenir ton mari. » Il plissa le nez et soupira. « Pas vrai, Maman ? »

« Oui mon cœur, Papa sera mon mari. » rigolai-je en posant ma main sur son visage. « Sois sage avec Grand-Père. Empêche le de faire des bêtises. »

« D'accord. » souffla Alex. Il se pencha pour m'enlacer, ignorant le grognement de Charlie. « Je t'aime Maman. »

Je clignai des yeux pour repousser mes larmes et tournai la tête pour l'embraser. « Je t'aime aussi. »

M'éloigner de lui fut une des choses les plus difficiles à faire de ma vie, mais je devais le faire. Alice, Rose, Kate, Angela et Esmée avaient prévu tout une journée de _pomponnage_ avant le mariage et je savais qu'il serait bien avec mon père. Je pris mon sac par terre. Ils m'accompagnèrent et restèrent sur le porche alors que je montai à l'arrière du VUS d'Esmée. J'observai mon père prendre mon fils dans ses bras alors que nous nous éloignions.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Esmée se gara devant Ambiance, un petit spa privé qui n'accueillait qu'une clientèle sélective. Heureusement, nous entrions dans le moule. Nous descendîmes de la voiture et allâmes à l'intérieur. Un homme avec des cheveux blonds sales, ramenés en une queue de cheval base alla à notre rencontre. Son regard sombre et hypnotisant nous observa avant de finalement se poser sur Esmée. Il lui tendit la main.

« Mme Cullen, ravie de vous revoir. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. « Vous êtes magnifique. »

« Merci James. » rigola doucement Esmée. Elle me regarda. « Mais c'est sur elle que vous devez vous extasier, la superbe mariée. »

Je rougis.

« La mariée rougissante. » se moqua-t-il. Il lâcha sa main pour prendre la mienne. « Bonjour ma chère. Je m'appelle James Malcolm. C'est un honneur de vous recevoir. »

« B... Bella. » bégayai-je. Je sentis mon visage rougir encore plus alors qu'il amenait ma main à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rose qui riait.

« James, vous lui faites peur. » le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Elle contourna Esmée et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme. « Bella, James est le propriétaire de cet endroit, avec son partenaire Laurent. Ils se sont occupés de chacune d'entre nous avant notre mariage, c'est ton tour maintenant. »

James dut trouver mon air choqué, drôle. Il passa son bras sous le mien et m'entraîna à l'intérieur du spa. « Ma chère, nous avons toute une journée de prévue pour que vous vous sentiez détendue et que vous profitiez de cette fantastique journée. »

« Hum, d'accord. » marmonnai-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

Le spa était incroyable. Les sols en marbre sombres et les murs de couleur clair formaient un contraste parfait. Il y avait au mur des photos d'hommes et de femmes légèrement vêtus qui posaient d'une façon sensuelle. Pour certains, ça aurait pu être considéré comme du porno mais pas pour moi. Elles étaient magnifiques et sexy. Il me tira par le bras pour m'entraîner à l'arrière, dans une pièce où une demi-douzaines de tables de massage avaient été installées.

« Vous pouvez passer vos peignoirs ici. » expliqua-t-il en désignant la porte sur la droite. « Vos masseuses seront bientôt là. » James se tourna vers moi. « Ma chère, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander. Nous estimons beaucoup la famille Cullen et vous en faites partie. »

« Merci. » murmurai-je en hochant la tête.

James s'éloigna avec un sourire franc sur les lèvres. Nous allâmes dans la petite pièce et enfilâmes nos peignoirs blancs en tissu éponge, avant de retourner dans la pièce principale. Alors que nous nous installions sur les tables, je sentis que mon corps commençait à trembler. Soit c'était à cause du massage à venir, soit c'était à cause du mariage, je n'en étais pas sûre. Je me sentais nerveuse et je me débattis une fois de plus pour repousser mes larmes. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être sous cet arche pour épouser Edward. Le temps passait trop lentement.

« Bella, ma chérie, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » souffla Esmée. Elle contourna rapidement sa table pour venir vers moi. Je réalisai alors que je pleurais. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et me tint d'une façon que seule elle pouvait. Elle me tenait comme une mère.

« Il me manque... trop... tellement. » sanglotai-je. Je ressemblais à une enfant. « J'ai... mal... au cœur. »

« Oh Bella. » soupira-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « Tu lui manques aussi mais vous allez vous retrouver avant même que tu t'en rendes compte et tout sera parfait. »

« Vous me promettez qu'il sera là ? » pleurnichai-je en levant les yeux.

« Je te le promets. » Elle essuya mes larmes. « Il t'attends mon cœur. Bon maintenant, je veux que tu te calmes et que tu t'amuses. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Je hochai la tête et ravalai mes larmes. « Je vais essayer. »

« C'est bien. » Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

Le reste de la journée consista à me préparer pour le mariage. Après le massage, nous prîmes un brunch, puis on me coiffa, me maquilla et me fit les ongles. Mon stresse m'attaquait, mordillant les parties les plus vulnérable de mon corps. J'essayais de cacher ma nervosité mais même si elles ne disaient rien, je voyais bien qu'elles faisaient tout leur possible pour me calmer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais de vraies amies, des sœurs même.

« Bella. » m'appela Alice en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je venais de passer une heure avec une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qui m'avait maquillée et j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. « Il est temps de t'habiller. »

« D'accord. » soufflai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Je la laissai m'entraîner dans le dressing. Nous y retrouvâmes Kate, Rose, Angela et Esmée qui étaient déjà habillées. Elles, y compris Alice, portaient toute une robe dans des tons jaunes, roses, lavandes et verts. Elles étaient magnifiques et c'était ce que je voulais leur dire mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je serrai les lèvres, espérant qu'elles comprendraient à quel point elles comptaient pour moi.

Rose ouvrit la housse et en sortit ma robe de mariée. Il m'avait fallu presque deux mois pour la trouver. Je voulais quelque chose de sexy et sensuel tout en restant décente. Après avoir fait plus d'une dizaine de magasins, j'avais trouvé celle-ci dans un coin, cachée par plein d'autres robes. À l'instant où je l'avais touchée, j'avais su que j'avais trouvé ma robe. L'essayer n'avait fait que confirmer que cette robe était faite pour notre mariage à Edward et moi.

« Allons te préparer. » proposa Kate.

Je pris ma robe ainsi que mon sac et allai dans la partie privée du dressing. J'enfilai ma culotte blanche en dentelle ainsi que le soutien gorge blanc sans bretelle assorti. J'enlevai complètement mon peignoir et passai ma robe, faisant bien attention de ne pas abîmer ma coiffure ou mon maquillage. Je la tins contre mon corps et sortie de la pièce, le dos tourné vers les autres.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut fermer ma robe ? » Mes paroles tremblantes s'étaient échappées de mes lèvres.

« Bien sûr. » répondit Alice en approchant. Elle remonta ma fermeture éclaire. « Tu es magnifique. »

Je me tournai et vis mon reflet dans le miroir. Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine. Je me reconnaissais à peine. Mes longs cheveux sombres étaient ramenés en un chignon banane très élégant avec seulement quelques mèches encadrant mon visage. Mes yeux étaient smoky mais néanmoins, ils avaient l'air plus brillants et vivants que jamais. Un blush rose couvrait mes joues et un gloss rose illuminait mes lèvres, les rendant plus pleines qu'à la normal.

J'observai le reste de mon corps et sentis mes lèvres former un sourire. Même si je m'étais déjà vue dans ma robe, elle me coupait toujours le souffle. Cette robe blanche sans bretelle de style empire ressemblait à la robe d'une déesse grecque. Le corsage moulait mes seins. Il y avait des broderies florales. Juste en dessous de ma poitrine, la robe flottait en un nuage de soie qui tombait à mes pieds. J'avais mis des ballerines blanches.

Je me tournai vers tout le monde, la lèvre tremblante. « Qu'est-ce que vous en dite ? »

« Magnifique, ma chérie. » murmura Esmée en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Effrayée et stressée. » rigolai-je doucement. « Mais je suis prête. »

« Alors, allons-y. » Rose s'approcha de moi et me prit par le coude. « C'est l'heure. »

Alors que nous traversions le spa, tout le monde s'arrêtait pour nous observer. Ils souriaient et nous faisaient signe. James nous ouvrit la porte tout en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. En sortant, je m'attendais à trouver la voiture d'Esmée mais au lieu de ça, il y avait une longue limousine blanche. Je me tournai vers Esmée, la bouche ouverte.

« Ne commence pas. Tu mérites la perfection aujourd'hui. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

« Merci, Esmée. » répondis-je.

Le chauffeur, un grand homme mince à la peau claire, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs descendit de la limousine et nous ouvrit la porte. Il leva la tête vers moi et sourit. « Mlle Swan, je m'appelle Jared. Mr Cullen m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous ayez ceci. »

Je pris la petite enveloppe blanche qu'il me tendait. « Merci. »

« Puis-je vous aider à monter ? » dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je hochai la tête et posai ma main dans la sienne. Je m'assis en faisant bien attention de ne pas abîmer ma coiffure ou ma robe. Esmée monta après moi, suivie par Rose, Alice, Kate et Angela. Jared ferma la porte et monta derrière le volant. Il démarra et partit en direction du parc où le reste de ma famille nous attendait, s'éloignant du spa.

Les filles parlaient entre elles, alors j'ouvris la lettre d'Edward. Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres.

**Ma magnifique Bella, **

**Bon sang, ce que tu me manques. Nous n'avons passé qu'une nuit séparés, je sais, c'est bête mais j'ai mal au cœur. J'ai besoin de t'entendre rire avec les garçons, te voir leur lire une histoire ou leur raconter des bêtises. J'avais envie de t'avoir dans mes bras hier soir, sentir ton cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine. J'ai besoin de toi, seulement toi, mon amour.**

Viens à moi, Bella. Ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je t'aime.

**Edward**

Je serrai la lettre contre ma poitrine et regardai par la vitre. « J'arrive mon amour, aussi vite que je peux. » soufflai-je tout bas.

* * *

Elle a bien de la chance Bella ^^ Je sais que certaines la trouvent trop émotive mais pour sa défense, elle a été traumatisée par la mort de Brady qui était quand même son amour... je suppose qu'elle est sur des charbons ardents...

Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera encore un POV Bella mais le premier chapitre de Moving Forward sera un POV Edward ;)

Comme toujours, si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous, profitez de ce jour férié ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite !

XOXO

Eresy


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de **Taking Chances** *_soupir_* J'ai beau savoir que l'histoire n'est pas vraiment terminée, ça me fait un petit pincement au coeur de laisser TC derrière moi. Elle fait partie de mes toutes premières traductions et c'est aussi avec elle _(et grâce à vous ;))_ que j'ai atteint pour la première fois la barre des 1000 et 2000 messages. Alors, ce n'est pas vraiment un au revoir puis qu'il y a une suite mais en tout cas, je tenais à vous dire merci pour tous ces bons moments passés par ici :) !

Comme toujours, merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Après qu'Edward et moi ayons décidé d'une date pour le mariage, tout se passa rapidement. Alice et Esmée voulaient qu'on organise le plus grand mariage de l'univers, disant que nous devions célébrer ça avec nos fils, mais nous ne voulions pas d'un grand mariage. Edward avait déjà vécu ça avec Sarah et tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'épouser, de façon pure et simple. Une fois que nous eûmes réussi à les calmer, nous nous assîmes tous ensemble pour leur expliquer que nous voulions un petit mariage. Notre parc. Non seulement nos enfants étaient devenus amis et frères dans ce parc mais Edward et moi nous étions trouvés là nous aussi. Nous nous étions mis à nus et avions découvert ce lien qui c'était ensuite transformé en amour. Ce parc était parfait pour nous.

La limousine se gara devant le parc et Jared descendit pour venir nous ouvrir la portière. Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'attendais qu'Esmée, Kate, Angela, Rose et finalement Alice sortent de la voiture. Jared se pencha, m'offrant sa main. Je le laissai m'aider et inspirai difficilement. Je sentais des papillons danser dans mon ventre.

« Félicitations Mlle Swan. » murmura Jared en me faisant un signe de tête.

« Merci. » Mes paroles étaient douces et claires.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le parc n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Une lumière orangée nous enveloppaient. Je sentis une odeur fleurie et je sus tout de suite d'où elle venait : les roses bleues. Nos fleurs. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche et repoussai mes larmes, priant pour ne pas ruiner mon maquillage. Je regardai autour de moi et repérai Charlie et Alex qui venaient vers nous. Ils portaient tous deux un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue. Ils avaient de grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils approchaient. Charlie resta quelques pas en arrière, laissant Alex venir à moi en premier.

« Maman, tu es très belle. » haleta-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. « On dirait une de ces princesses qu'Anna aime tant. »

« Merci mon cœur. » murmurai-je en reniflant. Je m'éclaircis la gorge alors que mon père passait la main dans sa veste pour en sortir un mouchoir. Il me le tendit comme si c'était rien. « Merci Papa. »

« De rien. » râla-t-il en fixant le sol. « Tu est magnifique, Bells. »

« Tu t'es bien arrangé. » plaisantai-je. Il rigola et secoua la tête.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es prête, ma chérie ? »

« Oui. » soufflai-je d'un air tremblant. « Plus que prête. »

Esmée, Rose, Alice, Kate et Angela m'enlacèrent chacune leur tour avant d'aller s'asseoir juste au niveau des arbres. Je glissai mon bras sous celui de Charlie et celui d'Alex, ils allaient remonter l'allée bordée de bougies avec moi. Nous contournâmes les arbres alors que la musique commençait. Tout le monde se leva, me bloquant la vue des gens que nous voulions voir. Au moment je posai un pied sur le tapis bleu qui couvrait l'allée, tout le monde murmura, ''Aw''.

Je levai les yeux et tombai sur le regard vert brillant dont j'avais rêvé toute la soirée. Sous l'arche, se trouvait Edward. Anthony était juste devant lui. Il souriait. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine, cognant contre mes côtes. Ils étaient là, prêts pour nous.

« Papa ! » couina Alex nous faisant accélérer le pas Charlie et moi. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Ralentis, petit gars. » rigola Edward en levant les mains. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. « On a tout notre temps. »

Alex obéit à Edward en soufflant. De l'autre côté, j'entendais que Charlie reniflait mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder parce que je savais que si je le faisais, j'allais me mettre à pleurer moi aussi. Au lieu de ça, je raffermis ma prise sur son bras, lui disant silencieusement ce que mes mots ne pouvaient pas dire, je l'aimais. Je lui disais merci de ne m'avoir jamais laissée tomber, de m'avoir tenue pendant des heures alors que je pleurais. De m'avoir aidée alors que je devais donner à manger à mon bébé à trois heures du matin ou quand ce dernier avait de la température. De m'avoir toujours dit que j'étais une bonne maman, que j'étais douée pour mon travail. Mon père avait toujours été là, à chaque pas que je faisais. Maintenant, il pouvait me laisser partir sans crainte. Edward allait être là à partir de maintenant.

« Je sais, ma chérie. » murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. « Moi aussi. »

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant Edward et Anthony. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la mienne. Il avait un sourire à couper le souffle sur les lèvres. « Tu es vraiment jolie, Maman. »

« Merci. » soufflai-je. « Tu es tellement beau. »

Anthony rougit. Je regardai Edward et me sentis moi-même rougir. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le Révérend Robert Weber, le père d'Angela, s'avança derrière lui. Il avait gentiment accepter de nous marier seulement cinq minutes après sa rencontre avec Alex qu'Anna lui avait présenté comme ''l'amour de ma vie, Papi.'' Ben n'en avait pas vraiment été ravi mais il n'avait rien dit. Néanmoins, Robert trouvait ça hilarant et il avait tout de suite accepté.

« Sommes-nous prêts à commencer ? » Il nous regarda tour à tour.

« Oui. » Nous éclatâmes de rire de voir que nous avions tous parlé en même temps.

« Nous sommes réuni en ce jour pour célébrer l'union d'Edward et Bella, avec leurs fils, Alexander et Anthony. » commença-t-il. « Qui donne cette femme à cet homme ? »

« Moi. » annonça fièrement Alex. Une fois de plus, tout le monde fit ''aw''. Il leva la tête vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. Il prit ma main et la posa dans celle d'Edward. « J'ai tout bien fait ? »

« Oui, Alex. » rigola doucement Robert en secouant la tête d'amusement. Alex rayonnait. Il regarda Anna par dessus son épaule et lui fit un petit signe. Elle était assise avec ses parents. Elle rigola doucement et lui fit signe à son tour, Ben grogna. Robert s'éclaircit la gorge, ramenant son attention sur nous. « C'est toujours une bénédiction de se tenir devant deux personnes qui s'aiment et de les observer s'engager. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci est différente. Au lieu d'unir deux personnes, je m'apprête à unir quatre vies. »

Robert fit une pause et regarda mon père. Il lui fit un signe de tête. Mon père lâcha mon bras et posa sa main sur nos mains à Edward et moi. Il cligna rapidement des yeux et son menton trembla. Son regard croisa le mien. « J'ai attendu tellement longtemps pour te voir sourire à nouveau, Bella. » pleura-t-il.

« Papa. » gémis-je.

« Sois heureuse, mon cœur et laisse-les t'aimer. » ajouta-t-il. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Une larme tomba sur mon épaule nue. Je ne pus plus retenir les miennes. « Je suis tellement honoré d'avoir été auprès de toi aujourd'hui. »

« Merci Papa. » pleurai-je. « Pour tout. »

Charlie s'éloigna en essuyant ses larmes et il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sue. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je me tournai vers Edward et souris. Il avait les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il en me pressant la main.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondis-je du même ton doux.

« Ouais, ouais, tout le monde s'aime. » râla Anthony. « On peut continuer ? Il y a du gâteau ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. « Edward et Isabella ont choisi d'écrire leurs vœux. » dit Robert, reprenant la cérémonie. « Edward. »

Il inspira et se tourna vers moi. Son regard se posa une seconde sur Alex et Anthony puis il me regarda à nouveau. « Tu te souviens quand nous sommes allés au zoo ? » Je hochai la tête. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce jour là. J'en suis sûr. » murmura-t-il. Ses larmes coulaient à chaque mot. « Nous étions devant les singes et tu avais passé tes bras autour des garçons. Anthony a pointé du doigt le bébé singe. Il a dit que sa maman devait l'enlacer tout le temps. Tu n'as rien dit, Bella, mais tu l'as ramené contre toi, tu l'as serré un peu plus fort. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé à l'époque, mais c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Vous nous avez réparé, Bella. Alex et toi complétez notre monde et je passerai le reste de ma vie à te remercier d'être entrer dans notre vie avec Alex. »

« Oh Edward. » pleurai-je. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche. J'entendais les gens pleurer derrière nous mais je ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux les gens qui se trouvaient devant moi; mes enfants et mon mari.

« Bella. » m'encouragea Robert, m'indiquant que c'était mon tour.

J'essayai de reprendre le contrôle et ramenai Alex contre moi. Je posai ma main sur son torse et sentis son cœur battre sous ma paume. Je regardai Edward et Anthony. « J'avais peur. » commençai-je tout bas. « Pendant tellement longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je me réveillerais sans ressentir la douleur de se lever seule, mais c'est finalement arrivé. »

Je me mis à pleurer. Alex se tourna et enroula ses bras autour de moi. « C'est rien Maman. Tu as Papa maintenant. » me consola-t-il.

« Je sais ma puce. » Je souris en regardant Edward. « Je passerai le reste de ma vie à remercier dieu de vous avoir envoyés Anthony et toi jusqu'à nous. Ensemble, nous formons une famille, nous serons toujours une famille. »

« Maman. » pleura Anthony. Il approcha et nous enlaça Alex et moi. Des pleurs me parvinrent mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur autre choses que les garçons et l'homme qui faisaient que j'étais entière.

« Pour toujours, Bella. » dit-il en approchant. Il posa son front sur le mien et prit ma main. Il la posa sur son torse. « Pour toujours. »

Robert s'éclaircit la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui. Je rougis et me mordis la lèvre. Je lui fis un petit sourire. « Puis-je avoir les bagues je vous pris ? »

Esmée se leva et approcha avec les alliances que nous avions choisi. C'était de simples anneaux d'or, parfait pour nous. Elle posa les bagues dans la main de Robert et essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle retourna à sa place et se blottit contre Carlisle, posant une main sur son cœur.

« Ces alliances forment un cercle parfait. » expliqua-t-il en levant ma bague. « Tout comme ces alliances, votre amour est éternel et ne prendra jamais fin. » Il se tourna vers Edward et lui tendit ma bague. « Edward. »

Il glissa l'alliance à mon doigt et s'arrêta au niveau de mon articulation. Il me regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux. « Bella, avec cette alliance, je te fais la promesse de t'aimer, te chérir et de t'honorer pour le reste de ma vie. » murmura-t-il. Il me passa complètement l'anneau, la plaçant à côté de ma bague de fiançailles. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur le revers de sa veste noire.

« Bella. » souffla Robert.

Je pris la bague qu'il m'offrait en souriant et la plaçai au bout du doigt d'Edward. Ma main tremblait alors que je la faisais glisser jusqu'à son articulation. Je levai les yeux vers lui, sentant ma lèvre trembler. « Edward. » Ce simple mot était hésitant. « Avec cette alliance, je te fais la promesse de t'aimer, te chérir et de t'honorer pour le reste de ma vie. »

J'inspirai profondément et lui passai complètement la bague au doigt. Il me prit la main et posa son autre main sur l'épaule d'Anthony. Il la pressa. Anthony le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête. Il passa la main dans sa veste et en sortit une petite boîte en velours sombre.

« Maman. » commença-t-il en reniflant. « Alex et moi, on a choisi ça pour toi, parce que maintenant, tu es officiellement ma Maman à moi aussi. »

Il me tendit la boîte. Je lâchai la main d'Edward et prit ce qu'Anthony me tendait. Je m'agenouillai et serrai mes garçons dans mes bras. « Je serai toujours votre Maman, mes chéris. » murmurai-je de façon à ce qu'eux, Edward et Robert seulement entendent. « Je vous aime. »

« On t'aime. » pleura Anthony. Il cacha son visage contre mon cou et Alex posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Il ouvrit la boîte et j'en eus le souffle coupé.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait un petit pendentif en or avec deux pierres porte-bonheur incrustées au milieu du cœur. L'aigue-marine et le rubis étaient complètement différents, tout comme mes fils, mais allaient parfaitement ensemble. Je l'effleurai de mes doigts tremblants, essayant de ne pas complètement m'effondrer. J'étais la femme la plus chanceuse du monde d'avoir des fils aussi incroyables.

« Tu aimes Maman ? » me questionna Alex.

« Je l'adore. » souris-je. « Vous voulez bien m'aider à le mettre. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et regardèrent Edward pour qu'il les aide à le sortir de la boîte. Je me tournai et croisai le regard de mon père alors qu'ils passaient le collier autour de mon cou. Il reposa sur mon cœur, là où était sa place. Le sourire amusé de Charlie me montra qu'il était au courant de tout ça. Après plusieurs essais, Alex et Anthony réussirent à l'attacher. Je me tournai et les serrai dans mes bras. Sans les lâcher, je pris la main d'Edward, entrecroisant nos doigts.

Lorsque nous regardâmes Robert, il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il ferma sa bible et la serra contre son cœur. « C'est un honneur et un privilège de vous déclarer mari et femme. Edward, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Il posa sa main libre sur mon visage et caressa ma joue de son pouce avant de se pencher pour trouver mes lèvres. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque, me laissant aller dans ce baiser, le premier baiser du reste de notre vie ensemble.

« Désolé Révérend Weber, ils adorent s'embrasser. » lança Anthony. Edward et moi nous séparâmes en rigolant. Il passa un bras sur les épaules d'Alex, un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. « C'est l'heure du gâteau ? »

« Presque. » grogna Edward. Il plaça les garçons devant nous alors que nous faisions face à nos invités pour la première fois.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Edward et Isabella Cullen. »

Tout le monde se leva et nous applaudit. Je me sentis rougir à cause de toute cette attention. Je pris la main d'Anthony alors qu'Edward prenait celle d'Alex. Ensemble, nous remontâmes l'allée. Nous formions une famille prête à faire face aux obstacles qui se présenteraient devant nous. Nous étions prêts à aller de l'avant, vers un futur qu'il ne tenait qu'à nous de créer.

**QUELQUES ANNÉES PLUS TARD**

J'étais assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, fixant le petit bâtonnet blanc posé à côté du lavabo. La seule chose qu'on entendait, c'était le cliquetis du minuteur de la cuisine qui se trouvait à côté du bâtonnet. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Je serrai les doigts pour les empêcher de trembler mais vu que tout mon corps tremblait, ça ne servait pas à grand chose.

Le minuteur de la cuisine sonna. Je sursautai même si je fixais les aiguilles qui avançaient à une horrible lenteur. Je me levai et pris le petit bâtonnet. J'inspirai et le retournai, sentant mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine.

« Bébé. » m'appela Edward en frappant à la porte. « C'est bon, tu le sais ? »

Je serrai le bâtonnet dans ma main et franchis les trois pas qui me séparaient de la porte. Je tournai la poignée et ouvris la porte. Il se tenait là, les mains de chaque côté de l'encadrement de la porte. L'anticipation s'étalait sur ses traits. « Tu le sais ? » répéta-t-il. Au lieu de répondre, je lui tendis le bâtonnet. Il le prit et le retourna. Il me regarda aussitôt en haletant. « T'es sérieuse putain ? »

* * *

Même pour le dernier chapitre, on se quitte sur un cliffy ^^ Voilà pourquoi j'aime cette histoire ! XD Les choses se terminent bien, sur un beau mariage et de belles déclarations avant de repartir de plus belle :) Ce n'est donc pas vraiment un adieu... plus un "_à tout de suite le temps que vous changiez de page_" ^^

Alors, le programme pour cette histoire, c'est qu'il reste deux outtakes_ (un POV Esmée et un POV Anthony & Alex)_ que je publierai rapidement ici et si lire la suite vous intéresse _(on reprend juste après ce cliffy)_, sachez que l'histoire est déjà disponible sur mon compte. Elle s'appelle **Moving Forward** et pour celles qui ne m'ont pas en alertes author, je vous mets le lien ici pour vous faciliter la vie ;)** _~ http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/8161390/1/ ~_**

On se retrouve très vite ici_ (pour les outtakes)_ ou ailleurs_ (je l'espère en tout cas ;))_ !

C'est votre dernière chance de laisser un commentaire, alors si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas ! Une dernière fois, merci pour tout ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	48. Outtake 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme ça fait bizarre de poster ici ^^ Je suis contente de revenir par ici XD

Je vous avais parlé d'Outtakes alors en ce dimanche matin, je vous propose le premier :) Il était posté à part sur le profile de l'auteur, mais c'est plus facile pour vous de le trouver si je le poste à la suite de **Taking Chances** _(le lien est disponible sur mon profile si vous souhaitez lire la VO ;))_

Alors, cet outtake se passe avant le début de cette histoire. Il est rated K et les POV sont Alex et Anthony... _Attention : Alerte gamins trop mignons !_ ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**La prière désespérée d'Alex**

Grand-Père m'a toujours dit que lorsqu'on désire quelque chose suffisamment fort, on l'obtient. Je n'étais pas idiot, je savais bien que ce n'était pas parce que je demandais un nouveau vélo que j'allais en avoir un. Mais peut-être que si j'étais suffisamment sage et je veux dire vraiment très sage, le Père-Noël allait m'apporter ce que je désirais le plus au monde – un papa.

Je n'avais jamais eu la chance de rencontrer mon vrai papa; il était mort avant ma naissance. Maman ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Ça la rendait triste et parfois, elle pleurait. Je n'aimais pas quand ma Maman pleurait. Elle essayait de le cacher mais je le remarquais toujours. Elle ne souriait pas, ne riait pas. Elle m'observait d'un air étrange. Comme je le disais, je n'aimais pas quand ma Maman n'était pas heureuse.

Je me faufilai jusqu'au bureau de ma mère et ouvris le tiroir pour y prendre son cahier à feuilles jaunes et une enveloppe. Elle me disait toujours que je pouvais le prendre si je voulais mais il fallait que je demande la permission. Maman avait rendez vous avec Tatie Tanya pour son livre alors elle avait demandé à Grand-Père de passer me surveiller. Mais en réalité, c'était plus moi qui le surveillait que le contraire. Vous n'imaginez pas les bêtises qu'il pouvait faire si on ne gardait pas un œil sur lui. Maman disait souvent qu'il était pire qu'un gosse dans une confiserie.

Lorsque je redescendis, Grand-Père était assis sur le canapé, il regardait un match. Je ne sais pas quelle équipe jouait mais en tout cas, elle ne faisait pas bien son travail parce qu'il était tout rouge. Il semblait même sur le point de dire ces vilains mots que Maman lui demandait toujours de ne pas dire devant moi. Mais il le faisait quand même. Je ne le disais simplement pas à ma mère. Il avait suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça sans que je jette de l'huile sur le feu, comme il disait. Mais je ne sais pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Je grimpai sur le canapé à côté de lui et posai le cahier sur mes genoux. « Grand-Père, comment on écrit cher ? »

« C-h-e-r. » répondit-il. Je pris mon stylo et écrivit chaque lettre.

« Comment tu écris Père-Noël ? »

« P-è-r-e-N-o-ë-l. » dit-il en éteignant la télé. « Je ne supporterai pas de les voir se faire battre une fois de plus. Il serait temps que quelqu'un leur botte le cul et leur explique que c'est au football américain qu'il faut jouer. » Il ramena son attention vers moi. « Ne dis pas à ta Maman que j'ai utilisé ce mot. »

« D'accord. Comment tu écris veux ? » Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« V-e-u-x. Qu'est-ce que tu écris là, mon p'tit gars ? »

« Une lettre au Père-Noël. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Hum, Alex, on n'est qu'au mois d'août. » rigola Grand-Père.

« Je sais. » marmonnai-je en me concentrant sur mes lettres. « Comment on fait un X ? »

« Tu pars de là. » dit-il en pointant la ligne. « Puis tu descends sur l'autre ligne et ensuite tu refais la même chose en partant dans l'autre sens. »

« Oh, c'est un peu comme une croix. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu écris une lettre au Père-Noël en plein mois d'août, gamin ? »

Je soupirai et le regardai. « Parce qu'il va peut-être lui falloir du temps pour m'apporter ce que je veux cette année. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-il. Son front se plissa. Maman appelait ça des rides d'inquiétude. Il en avait toujours parce qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle disait.

« Un papa. » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Alex. » souffla-t-il. « Je, hum, je ne sais pas si le Père-Noël peut t'apporter un papa. »

« Tu as dit que je pouvais demander tout ce que je voulais et qu'il me l'amènerait. » pleurnichai-je.

« Je sais, mais... »

« Grand-Père, je ne mérite pas d'avoir un papa ? » Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et même si j'essayai de les arrêter, elle se mirent à rouler sur mes joues.

« Bien sûr que si mon p'tit gars, mais ce n'est pas si facile. » Il me prit sur ses genoux.

« J'ai été sage toute l'année comme dans la chanson. J'ai mangé mes légumes et j'ai rangé ma chambre. J'ai même laissé Maman me faire des bisous. » Je me frottai les yeux avec le dos de mes mains en reniflant. « Je veux juste un papa, quelqu'un qui rendra Maman heureuse. »

« C'est ce que je veux moi aussi, Alex. » murmura-t-il.

Je me tournai sur ses genoux. « Tu m'aiderais avec ma lettre, Grand-Père ? »

« Alex, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et fis la moue. « Oh, merde, ne fais pas ça ! »

« S'il te plaît, Grand-Père, s'il te plaît ! » le suppliai-je. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! »

« Très bien. » ronchonna-t-il. « Mais si ta Maman l'apprend, je mettrai toute la faute sur toi, gamin. »

« Ouais, comme si ça allait faire une différence. » me moquai-je en descendant de ses genoux. Je me rassis à côté de lui sur le canapé. « C'est toi qui écrit parce que tu es plus rapide que moi. »

« D'accord. » soupira-t-il en prenant le cahier jaune et le stylo. « Je vais vraiment avoir des ennuis. »

Je l'ignorai et commençai à lui dire ce que je voulais écrire :

_**Cher Père-Noël,**_

_**J'espère que vous et Mme Noël allez bien. Est-ce qu'il fait froid au Pôle Nord ? Il pleut beaucoup ici à Seattle. La plupart du temps, ça ne me dérange pas mais quand il pleut trop, ma Maman ne me laisse pas aller jouer dehors. Comment vont les rennes ? Est-ce que vous leur donnez des bonnes choses à manger ? Et qu'est-ce que ça mange un renne ?**_

« Ils mangent les petits enfants qui sont méchants avec leur grand-père. » me taquina Grand-Père en me frottant les cheveux.

Je roulai des yeux. « N'importe quoi, continue ! »

_**J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous écrive si tôt, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide, Père-Noël. Voilà, ma Maman n'a pas de mari. Il est parti au ciel avant ma naissance. Elle essaye de ne pas pleurer devant moi, mais parfois, je le vois. Elle a l'air vraiment seule et je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un nouveau mari, Père-Noël. Elle a été très sage, je te le promets. Elle range bien la maison, elle me fait manger mes légumes et elle supporte même mon Grand-Père.**_

« Je ne suis pas si pénible que ça. » intervint Grand-Père.

« Bien sûr que non. » répondis-je en lui tapotant le bras. « On peut revenir à ma lettre, s'il te plaît ? »

« Très bien. » marmonna-t-il.

_**Père-Noël, elle est toute seule depuis vraiment longtemps, depuis avant ma naissance. Elle dit toujours que je suffis à son bonheur et c'est peut-être vrai pour l'instant, mais j'ai presque cinq ans et demi. Avant qu'elle s'en rende compte, je vais aller à l'école et de qui elle va prendre soin ? Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Elle a vraiment besoin d'un nouveau mari et un papa me serait utile. Je voudrais juste avoir quelqu'un qui dit ''Voici mon fils.'' Est-ce que c'est trop demander, Père-Noël ?**_

_**Je comprendrais si vous ne pouviez pas m'amener un nouveau papa. Je croirai toujours en vous, peu importe ce qui arrivera.**_

Tendrement,

_**Alexander Swan**_

Je regardai mon Grand-Père. « Est-ce que c'est bien ? »

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour m'embrasser. « C'est vraiment bien, p'tit gars. Mettons la dans une enveloppe pour pouvoir l'envoyer tout de suite. »

Grand-Père la plia pour moi, s'assurant qu'elle rentrerait bien dans l'enveloppe. Je pris ensuite le stylo et écrivis l'adresse en me mordant la lèvre. Il m'aida un petit peu. Je fis bien en sorte d'écrire Père-Noël en gros et Grand-Père sortit un timbre de son porte-feuille pour le coller dans le coin de l'enveloppe. Il me suivit jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres et l'ouvrit pour que je puisse y mettre ma lettre. Je retournai à l'intérieur et espérai que le Père-Noël allait rapidement m'amener mon papa.

**Tentative d'accord de la part d'Anthony**

Assis sur le porche de chez ma Mamie et mon Papi, j'observais la pluie... une fois de plus. Il pleuvait tout le temps ici. En général, ça ne me dérangeait pas trop mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Papi travaillait à l'hôpital. Papa m'avait déposé ce matin parce qu'il devait prendre des photos d'une très grande famille. Il m'avait dit qu'ils avaient un milliard d'enfants et qu'ils voulaient tous les faire prendre en photo. D'habitude, il me laissait venir avec lui au travail mais là, il avait dit qu'il y aurait trop de monde. Peu importe. Je m'en fichais de toute façon.

« Anthony, tu veux faire des cookies ? » demanda Mamie en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Je tournai le dos à la pluie et haussai les épaules. « Je suppose. »

Je montai les marches et suivis Mamie à la cuisine. Je m'installai sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Elle commença à sortir tout ce dont elle avait besoin en souriant : du sucre, de la farine, des verres doseurs. Mamie et moi faisions toujours des cookies ensemble lorsque je venais chez elle et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous deux. Elle disait qu'elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle attendait qu'on soit seul mais moi, je croyais juste qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle se servait de moi comme excuse pour faire des gâteaux. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Ça l'aurait rendu triste et je n'aimais pas quand ma Mamie était triste.

Papa m'avait dit que la vie de Mamie avait été suffisamment triste sans qu'on en rajouter une couche. Ça avait un rapport avec une maladie mais je n'avais pas posé de questions. Je n'en avais pas besoin, je savais déjà ce qui la rendait triste. Le fait que ma Maman soit au ciel la rendait triste et voir mon Papa pleurer la rendait aussi triste. Ça me rendait triste moi aussi.

Je ne me souvenais pas de ma Maman. Papa disait qu'elle était partie au ciel avant mon premier anniversaire. Il m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait tellement que son cœur avait débordé et elle était partie au paradis partager cet amour avec les anges. Mais je ne le croyais pas. Je ne lui aurais jamais dit, mais parfois, je me demandais si ma Maman m'avait vraiment jamais aimé. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'avait laissé quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle ?

« Tu es prêt mon trésor ? » demanda Mamie.

« Ouais. » marmonnai-je en me redressant sur les genoux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle posa son saladier devant moi et me fit signe d'y vider les deux verres doseurs qu'elle avait déjà rempli de sucre et de farine.

Je les pris et les renversai dans le saladier. « Rien. »

« Humm. » fit-elle. Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle me passa la poche de pépites de chocolat. Je la pris et la versai dans le saladier. Mamie me laissait toujours mettre autant de pépites de chocolat que je voulais. Elle disait que c'était mes cookies et que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. « Tu sais, je sais très bien écouter. »

« Ouais je sais. » soupirai-je en reculant pendant qu'elle cassait les œufs. « Mamie, je peux te demander un truc ? »

« Ce que tu veux. »

« Est-ce que ma Maman m'aimait ? » J'eus du mal à faire sortir ces paroles. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je dus les cligner un paquet de fois pour les faire disparaître.

« Oh mon trésor, elle t'aimait tellement. » me consola Mamie. Elle se fit rapidement le tour du comptoir et me souleva dans ses bras. Je calai ma tête contre son cou et m'agrippai à elle. « Elle te désirait tellement. Elle a essayé de s'accrocher mais son cœur était trop plein d'amour. »

« C'est pas juste. » pleurai-je. « Elliott et Ivy, ils ont leur Maman mais moi, je n'en ai pas une. Je veux une maman moi aussi. Pourquoi je ne peux pas en avoir une ? »

Mamie s'assit à ma place sur le tabouret, laissant mes jambes pendre de chaque côté de son corps. « Je ne sais pas mon trésor. »

« J'étais méchant ? » murmurai-je.

« Oh non, tu étais le meilleur petit bébé du monde. Tu étais un merveilleux petit garçon. Mais parfois, il arrive que les mamans doivent aller au ciel. »

« Mais je veux quand même une maman. » marmonnai-je.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas en demander une ? » proposa Mamie.

Je reculai pour la regarder. « Euh ? À qui je peux demander ça ? »

« Hum. » Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. Son visage s'illumina et elle sourit. « Le Père-Noël ! »

« Tu crois qu'il m'amènera une maman si je lui en demande une ? » J'essayais de ne pas trop me faire d'espoir parce que l'année d'avant, j'avais demandé un nouveau vélo et j'avais eu un puzzle à la place. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait le Père-Noël.

« Tu sais quoi, je le crois. » répondit-elle en hochant la tête. « Le Père-Noël a sans doute un sac spécial pour ce genre de requêtes. Et si on finissait les cookies pour les mettre au four ? Ensuite, le temps qu'ils cuisent, on pourra lui écrire une lettre ensemble ? »

« D'accord. » m'exclamai-je ravi en sautant de ses genoux.

Mamie et moi nous dépêchâmes de finir les cookies. Elle me laissa même avoir la cuillère pour que je lèche la pâte. Une fois qu'elle eut posé les cookies sur le papier de cuisson, elle sortit un cahier et un stylo d'un de ses tiroirs de la cuisine. Nous nous assîmes à table. Elle avait accepté d'écrire vu que je ne savais pas épeler beaucoup de mots.

_**Cher Père-Noël,**_

_**Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment commencer cette lettre. Je suppose que je pourrais commencer par vous parler de votre femme. Elle va bien ? Elle vous fait bien la cuisine et tout ? En tout cas, on dirait qu'elle fait du bon boulot. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes gros, je fais juste remarquer que vous ne mourrez pas de faim. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ? Ça ne va pas gâcher mes chances d'avoir mon vœu de Noël ?**_

_**Laissez moi reprendre à zéro. J'espère que Mme Noël et vous allez bien. Est-ce que les elfes ont déjà commencé à préparer les cadeaux de cette année ? Est-ce qu'ils font des heures supplémentaires ? Et au fait, c'est quoi les heures supplémentaires ? Désolé, j'ai perdu le fil.**_

_**Ma Mamie m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à avoir une maman. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais j'en voudrais vraiment une. Mon Papa est génial, mais parfois, un garçon a besoin de sa maman, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Est-ce que vous aviez une maman ? Est-ce qu'elle vous faisait un câlin et vous embrassez sur le front avant de vous coucher ? Je n'en ai jamais eu; est-ce qu'elles font vraiment ce genre de choses ?**_

_**Ma Maman est montée au ciel il y a longtemps, avant même que je puisse me souvenir de la couleur de ses yeux ou si elle souriait en me regardant. Mon Papa dit que je lui ressemble beaucoup mais je ne sais pas s'il dit ça comme ça ou s'il le pense vraiment. Comment je pourrais le savoir ?**_

_**Je ne demande pas seulement une maman pour moi. Mon Papa aurait vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle femme. Il ne sait pas cuisiner. Pas du tout. Mamie nous fait souvent à manger mais quand c'est lui qui essaye, il le fait cramer. Et ne me lancez pas sur la lessive. Mes sous-vêtements roses parlent d'eux même, vous ne croyez pas ?**_

_**Père-Noël, il est triste lui aussi. Il pense que je ne l'entends pas, mais il pleure presque tous les soirs, surtout lorsqu'il pense que je dors. Ça me donne envie de pleurer moi aussi.**_

Père-Noël, je sais que vous allez recevoir un bon paquet de lettre et c'est peut-être trop pour vous, mais... eh bien, si vous essayez, je vous en serez reconnaissant. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je croirai toujours en vous.

Tendrement,

_**Anthony Cullen**_

_**P.S. Je voudrais aussi un nouveau vélo. **_

Mamie posa son stylo juste au moment où le minuteur se mit à sonner. Elle alla au four et sortit les cookies. Elle les plaça dans une assiette pour qu'ils refroidissent et posa ensuite l'assiette entre nous, sur la table. Elle plia la lettre et m'aida à la mettre dans l'enveloppe. Avec son aide, je réussis à écrire notre adresse et le nom du Père-Noël avant de coller un timbre dessus. Je pris la main de Mamie et nous courûmes sous la pluie pour la mettre dans la boîte aux lettres. Nous levâmes le petit drapeau rouge pour prévenir le facteur.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher, Mamie ? » demandai-je en levant la tête vers elle. « Je vais avoir une maman ? »

« J'y crois mon trésor. » sourit-elle en caressant ma joue. « Bon, allons manger des cookies avant que Papi n'arrive et ne les dévore tous. »

« D'accord. » ris-je alors que nous courions pour retourner à l'intérieur. Je m'arrêtai sur le porche et me regardai la boîte aux lettres. J'espérais que Mamie avait raison et que j'allais avoir une maman pour Noël.

* * *

Finalement et pour notre plus grand plaisir, ils auront eu ce qu'ils voulaient :) J'adore la relation qu'ils ont avec leurs grand-parents et savoir ce qui va leur arriver par la suite me fait sourire ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plus ? Je posterai le deuxième Outtake à la suite de celui ci :) N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez trouver la suite de Taking Chances à cette adresse** _~ http(:) s/8161390/1/ ~_ **Il y a déjà douze chapitres disponibles !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
